Blood Born
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: What separates a Devil from a Human? Both revel in sin and play trifle games. Now though, as Naruto Carmilla takes the stage, the Devils will be joining him, they will play 'The Game' and learn just how vicious a Vampire Prince on a quest for revenge can be.
1. Bloody Beginnings

**PA: So the angel side came out not long ago. This is the vampire one, hope you all enjoy and yeah. I will start working on HNC tomorrow for those of you that were wondering.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any anime nor references made during this story.**

* * *

A chilling breeze washed over the calm and quite town on the outskirts of the Devil's side of the underworld. There was in a sense, nothing different about tonight than any other, at least that is how it would look to the normal observer. To those walking through the town, a group of fifteen, it was strange. The doors were bolted shut and cow blood smeared on the front of them, cloves of garlic hung on strings around the handles and all the windows were lined with salt. To the fifteen walking through town, it was quite clear what was happening. After all they were called here to deal with what had happened.

Vampires.

Or rather Vampire.

Singular, on his own, young in age. He had golden blonde hair, leaving people to at first believe that he was an angel, his eyes were like ice, icy blue crystals that looked straight through to your soul. Whisker like marks adorned his cheeks, or at least that was what the description said, he gave off the feeling of a demonic fox, holding their lives in the palm of his young hand.

"Are you sure he is still around here nya~?" Come the strangely spoken words from the raven-haired woman standing rather close to a smiling white-haired male. The woman had a still developing bust, maybe in her early teens, 14 at the most. On the top of her head sprouted two cat ears, mirroring the color of her hair.

She was clad in a black kimono, the shoulders cast down and resting on her biceps, barely containing her breasts inside the garment. It was held together by a yellow obi which was adorned with bells, really giving her the cat-woman feel.

"You would dare question your Queen?" A voice hissed beside her, the woman had long blue hair reaching down below her backside and sharp green eyes. She was clad in a white kimono like the others sans for the only male.

His white hair and blood red eyes were equally matched by the golden kimono he wore. He was a half breed of the Amy household, one of the few final members and one that was thought of in _some_ fashion by the ruling class of devils at the current time, "Kuroka, Yume, must you two always fight?" He didn't expect an answer from the two and proceeded to rub his hands gingerly together, "If I am able to use my last Bishop on a Vampire I will finally have a strong enough peerage to win in the rating games."

Makibuta Amy, that was the name of Kuroka's King. A pig of a hormonal teenager who would sooner toss them to the ground and rape them than to actually help them further themselves. She had, thankfully managed to cast an illusion over the man to make him believe she had a dick, thus he often kept his clingy hands off of her. It had not stopped it completely as he often tried to fondle her breasts, but he had stopped trying to get into her pants, which was a relief. Her plan was to work for this guy for a while, make a name for herself and get traded out into a better peerage, one that was able to actually win in a rating game.

From there she could start making money to look after her sister properly and maybe even find a guy that was interested in helping her rebuild the Nekoshou, it would require a lot of mating so he had to have good stamina. A slight perverted grin slipped onto her face as she started to picture what the future could be like, maybe she could even get Shirone to join in with them? Thankfully these thoughts were able to drown at the arguing around her, that was until the temperature dropped drasticly and everyone became tense and on edge.

"Pawns form a perimeter!" Makibuta roared and the women quickly got into place, despite the shaking of their knees.

Kuroka frowned, the vampire wasn't hiding like she had thought it would be. No he was making it all too easy to find him, she looked up into the tree above to see him sitting there. His body resting against the trunk as his legs lounged out onto a thicker branch. She slyly licked her lips at the sight though that seemed to get his attention. His head slowly turned to her as he creaked open a single eye meeting her gaze and freezing her in place.

"We've lost..." She trailed as her body sagged, Yume looked at her in confusion while the Makibuta sneered.

"Get up and fight Kuroka!"

"We can't... ha ha," She swept her hand from side to side uncovering the earth just below her and revealing a tag under it, "It is a Shinto way of using magic, the pour life essence into ink and inscribe characters, symbols and other methods onto parchment to give it different effects."

"Well speak up you damn girl! What the hell is the meaning to these?!" Makibuta roared, he didn't feel like being shown up by some brat he couldn't even see.

Kuroka weakly lifted her hand and pointed it at the tree where the vampire was sitting, drawing the attention of her peers as they looked up at the vampire, "It is a binding spell, one that only he can control."

Makibuta lifted his fist, feeling the strain on his muscles as he slowly pulled it into the air and pointed at the male in the tree, "Do you know who I am you trash?!"

"Some pillar devil that believes that the world owes him because he walks on it?" The blonde questioned without a second of thought on the matter, now if the situation were more relaxed, Kuroka may have actually snickered at his words.

"If you know that, then why don't you just stop this farce and join my peerage?"

The forest was incredibly quiet after that, the peerage watched as the blonde shifted his legs around and dropped from the try, the air seemingly moving past him without a sound as he landed on the ground without so much as a cloud of dust erupting from the impact of his fall. It was as if he wasn't even there in the first place, merely just an image floating the in air. Though Kuroka was proud of herself for being able to fully bask in his image despite the situation, his nice dress shoes, his black slacks and white dress shirt. The slacks were tight while the shirt was loose and flowing, the first couple of buttons undone showing off his developing muscles around his chest. No that wasn't quite right, the were merely not developed for the purpose of being showy, they were muscles to function.

Slim and strong not bulky and flashy. That seemed to be the entire feel of this vampire, everything about him screamed that he was made to kill. A being that had been feared for almost as long as the devil himself, they were the true rulers of the night and this peerage had just walked right into the trap of one.

"No."

It was so simple, his response that it, that it froze the peerage in a mental manner. Their master, was refused so openly as if it was natural. They couldn't quite process the thinking of the blonde as he continued to move towards them, "No? Did you just say no, to me Makibuta Amy?"

"You? Did you not just hear what I, Naruto fără nume, said?" The blonde, apparently called Naruto stated in a tone of mock astonishment back at Makibuta. With calm steps he walked between the peerage, weaving so that he didn't touch them, like if he did he would be dirtied. He came to stop in front of the rooks and lightly tapped a point in their shoulders, sending the duo to the ground, the same happening with the knights before he stopped and stared at Kuroka, "Name?"

"Kuroka... Kuroka fără nume," She replied to his words, watching for his reaction, she was merely hoping that she had been able to piece together the meaning of 'fără nume' correctly, if she was right, it was Romanian for nameless, if that was the case, she would be able to use it as well. Though because she was using it as a name instead of actually speaking it, the others still would not be able to translate it with that 'language' perk that devils had. It was a flaw so to say.

The vampire known as Naruto tilted his head to the side lightly as he bent down, placing a finger under the woman's chin in his crouched position before slowly standing up, dragging her up with him, "How old are you Nekomata Kuroka?"

"F-fourteen!" She stammered out, trying to avoid his gaze, though she found her eyes constantly pulling back to his icy orbs.

"Stop ignoring me!" Roared Makibuta from his position a stride or so behind Kuroka.

Naruto didn't even bother to glance at him, "Shut that sty you call a mouth, I am talking to someone of worth... Fourteen... You are my age, yet you are still somewhat lacking in ability. I wonder do you not have the proper drive or is this difference purely because of our birth?"

"I... I..."

"Do not bother trying to answer, it was a rhetorical question," He took a step forward, their bodies almost flush against each other as he drew closer to her neck, "The way your body reacts is quite marvelous, your heartbeat is increasing more and more the closer I get, this scent is alluring it draws you in wanting to explore further."

"How stupid can a vampire be? That is a he! No matter what hangs from its chest, it is what's between the legs that counts!"

Naruto rose a brow at the pig of a man, slowly drawing back from Kuroka and seeing her bite her lip gently. The pawns around them weren't able to see her facial reactions as they were out of sight, the rooks and knights were out for the count and no one would see what he was about to. He stepped back lightly, an inquisitive look on his face as he opened the front of Kuroka's kimono, he was not greeted to what he was told to. No instead he was greeted to a small patch of black hair in the shape of a heart and a carefully crafted slit between her legs, not a hanging member.

Finding what he needed he slowly stood back up, redoing the front of the kimono and giving nothing away with his expression, "As you say, that was not what I expected," He leaned in again next to her ear, his breath tickling it lightly as her knees started to shake. It moved from her ear down towards her neck, she felt his teeth lightly trail across her skin before they sink in, though it wasn't painful as she thought it would be, no, it felt like her hardest of walls had broken.

Like a bursting dam, she felt all of her emotions run through her body as a heat slowly started to spread from where his lips were on her neck, she almost felt like she was wanted, that if she continued to stay near this man, she would not feel alone. Then just as quickly as the feeling came, it started to fade as his teeth were removed, he took a small step back and licked his lips to savor the taste, "You're an outsider here aren't you? Do not worry, I have placed an illusion over us."

"Do I need to answer that question?" Kuroka asked softly, her bottom lip quivering, a sprinkle of attention and a single bite had reduced her to this mess of emotions?

"No. I figured as much, considering you noticed that I hadn't bound you, yet you acted like I had. I watched your twitching hand, you were testing to see if you had been restrained. Like I said, you have worth, worth which is wasted on the likes of this would be devil that would do anything for power, I wonder, do you know why I denied his request?" Naruto gave a light hum at the end of his question.

Kuroka shifted her gaze slightly, "You're already a devil, the smell is faint, but it is there. I can only wonder what kind of devil is able to tame a vampire like you..."

Behind them a large magic circle appeared, its bright red color lit up the sky before a young girl walked out in a sundress, her long red hair flowed down to the middle of her back as she puffed her cheeks out in irritation, "Naruto!" She growled out, though it mostly just looked adorable.

"Yes Rias?" Naruto replied calmly, it looked like he was used to this, which somehow scared Kuroka a little, she of course knew who the redhead was, Rias Gremory, the younger sister of Lucifer.

"Are you playing with other peerages and communities again?"

"Rias please, I would never cast an illusion over a town to make them believe they were under constant harassment of a vampire to drawn out some devil who thought he could make me into a member of his peerage just to relieve my afternoon boredom. How could you think so little of me?" He questioned with mock hurt.

Rias in response let out a small sigh as she shook her head from side to side, the young ten year old often did not know how to deal with her Queen and first friend. He had, odd ways of getting rid of boredom, "You could have come and found me."

"Ah but you were busy studying. I didn't want to interrupt you," He stepped away and moved to the side of Rias, who seemed to get calmer as he approached, yet she was glaring at the black-haired teen before her.

"What did you do to them this time?"

Naruto scratched the side of his head lightly, "I figured it would be best to have them trampled by a stampede of naked sumo's, mixed genders of course, I would hate to be considered sexist."

Rias seemed to nod at his words, "It looks like you made a friend?"

"Friend... I wouldn't say that, she is interesting, though not entirely interesting. I guess I will continue to listen out for her exploits and if she becomes strong, I might even consider her a rival one day... Speaking of which, Kuroka... What piece are you?"

"A Bishop..." She trailed lightly, really having such a young girl switch between giving her a glare or smiling at her was starting to unnerve her.

Naruto gave a light chuckle, "Sleep now Bishop, but remember this strongly, the peerage of Amy was defeated by a single member from the peerage of Rias Gremory, and maybe next time, this Queen might be a little rougher," He drew his index and middle finger up to a single point and gave a sly smile, placing his left hand on the shoulder of Rias while his right stayed in front of him, the air around them changing as the thick fog embraced the two, "Or maybe I will just toy with you again Kuroka, grow and give me someone to fight in illusions..." His voice faded as the fog left the clearing, the binding spell beneath them sizzled as the parchment caught fire and her peers fell to the ground, seemingly knocked out from a heavy illusion.

A faint smile graced her lips, if she could get into that peerage, she had no doubt she would be able to support Shirone better, not to mention she could learn alongside the blonde vampire who easily outclassed her peers and herself. She raised a hand up to her neck, where he had bitten her and gave a slightly wider smile, he was someone she would have to seriously watch.

* * *

Naruto's feet hit the marble floor for only a second before he scooped Rias up in his arms and dashed forward, nimbly avoiding the harisen that struck where his head would have been. Had it of been a normal harisen swung by a normal person, or even a normal devil, he would not have bothered to dodge.

This paper fan though, was wielded with a skill that not even those trained in the art of striking people of the head could obtain. He had heard whispers of it being called the harisen of death, though that was mostly from Sirzechs. Naruto, ever so slowly turned his head and was met with the stoic glare of one Grayfia Lucifuge.

He was not sure if there was even such a thing as a 'stoic glare', though if there was, he was definitely receiving one now. He placed the shocked Rias on her feet and returned a glare to the woman, though his was hidden behind a cheerful expression, "Wow that was pretty close, you could have hit someone there Gray-chan."

"You'll have to forgive me, I was trying to swat a fly that suddenly appeared in front of me," She replied calmly and somehow, even though he had been watching her, the harisen vanished, "As of moments ago, you are late for my lessons Naruto-sama. A proper young man like yourself should be punctual."

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he folded his legs up under him, hovering in the air. Flicking his wrists lightly a wooden board formed in front of him along with quill, ink and parchment, "Sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away in having fun."

Grayfia's brow rose a fraction of two millimeters, showing she was paying attention to his words, "And pray tell, did this fun involve terrorizing the peerage of others again?"

"I like to believe that I am scouting for a worthy rival, haven't found one yet though," He trailed lightly and hummed to himself, "Oh sorry Rias, I forgot that I had lessons with Gray-chan this afternoon. Once I am done we can watch that new anime you got okay?"

Rias, who had previously been looking down on hearing that Naruto had lessons suddenly had a wide smile across her face with her hands clapped together in front of her as she nodded frantically. That sounded like a good evening, watching her new anime with her Queen, yes. She would make them snacks, oh maybe even those little blood cookies that her mother showed her, with new determination in her mind she nodded once more, "Okay~! But you better not be late Mr!"

Naruto smiled over his shoulder at the young girl, "I won't be. Gray-chan wouldn't dare dash your hopes like that," He looked back to the woman who, and this was if Naruto was reading her correcting had a 'Wouldn't I' expression on her face, "I think... Anyway, see you soon Rias~!"

Grayfia and Naruto continued down the halls, he was ready to start making notes as he followed her around with her duties, "Are you truly searching for a rival?" It was a question that Naruto wasn't expecting. Normally she would give him a scolding that looked like she was at least trying to reprimand his behavior, but they both know she wasn't really trying. Just like earlier, if she truly wanted to, she could have easily hit him with the paper fan.

It was in that way, that Naruto knew she understood him, at least somewhat. He wondered if that was why she was so focused on being a maid, that way she always had something to do? He tried to picture Grayfia being a bundle of energy and had to fight the snort of laughter that tried to erupt from his mouth. She was a new mother, he had half expected her to be completely run down looking after the young lord. Though in a way it was good that she lived with the Gremory's, after all, Venelana, or Lady Gremory, was all to happy to look after her grandchild while Grayfia did her daily work, or when she simply needed to get away from the crying babe.

Naruto pressed his lips together in thought, reflecting back on her previous question, not exactly sure how he got so easily side tracked, "I guess... I mean, there isn't anyone near my age that is near my level in strength, so I don't exactly feel the need to keep pushing myself, I like getting all of this knowledge, but I really just don't have the drive to continue training my abilities."

"It is no hidden truth that you are stronger than your King, yes she could defeat you, but her Power of Destruction is much to slow to come close to you are the current time. Sona Sitri is the same, her water magic is not yet at the level where it poses any threat, and neither of them have tried to train in physical combat. The only ones that you can't defeat that you have met, would be those from the same peerage as myself, or those that serve Lord Gremory. But in those cases we have a large amount of time over you, so it is understandable that you would feel bored and tired of your current situation," Grayfia stated calmly, though when she didn't get a response from the blonde she turned to him, only to have wide eyes directed at her, "Did I say something shocking?"

"No, it's just that is the most I have ever heard you say at a single time," He let out a tired sigh before dipping his quill in ink and making a few quick notes before holding up a piece of parchment that blew confetti out, "Ding ding ding, we have a winner~" He drawled, not showing any enthusiasm behind his actions.

Grayfia inwardly smiled. Not because Naruto was bored, no she wasn't that cruel... Unless it was to her darling Sirzechs. No it was more the fact that he could use his magic for such a manner without feeling bad about it, or more over, the fact that simple things like this were within reach from a simple flick of his fingers or wrists, "I will arrange for you to meet someone who is in the same situation tomorrow then. So I would prompt you not to go 'rival scouting' tomorrow."

"Good to see that you are calling it by its proper name... How strong is this person?" Naruto folded some of the parchment in front of him into a bird and scribbled some symbols onto its wings, causing it to flap the folds of paper and take to the air around him.

Grayfia once more smiled, though this time it was external. Those strange symbols that the blonde used, they really didn't seem to have any limit, she held her finger out lightly and saw the blonde glance at her from the corner of his eye before another bird took off from Naruto's makeshift desk, this one much more full, having even lets and talons. It gripped onto her finger lightly and preened itself for a moment before singing a small song, "He has no talent for magic, though in terms of physical combat, I would say that he is either slightly above you, or at the same level."

"Is it that he has no interest in learning magic, or rather more that he can not learn it because of a birth defect?"

"It would be the second one, Naruto-sama," Grayfia replied coolly.

Naruto though felt his eyebrow twitch, "Don't do that Gray-chan. Don't be like everyone else," She could hear the tone in his voice, though outwardly he seemed normal, at least how he normally portrayed himself, she could hear the lonely child just beneath it.

Venelana, she had found him in the middle of a battlefield four years ago, his body littered with cuts and bruises. Men much larger and older than him lay dead around the blonde as his black nails still dripped blood from their last kill. As the Lady of Gremory approached, she saw the countless bodies around her turn into ash and float away in the wind, leaving the child alone, barely hanging onto his life.

Grayfia could remember the next part in great detail, it was something, that still to this day haunts Venelana, though Naruto seems to have forgotten it. She watched the blonde move, dashing across the field, not in fear of the devil in front of him, but like he had just remembered something important.

When they arrived at the destination Venelana said she had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting, a beautiful woman was pinned up on a cross through her wrists and ankles, a peaceful smile on her face while she had been stripped of her clothing, revealing her pale white skin, littered with signs of abuse. It was someone she knew, not in the friendly manner, but they had met before, Kaguya Carmilla.

She was the height of beauty, neither Serafall nor Gabriel could compare, a woman with no equal. A force of nature that was part of the coalition to bring down Dracul before he sent the world into night. While Venelana was called the 'Brunette Madame of Extinction', even she was scared of crossing the woman in front of her.

Yet something, someone, had defeated her. The sound of wood breaking and searing flesh brought her attention back, watching as Kaguya fell to the ground, her stand broken, she grimaced at what she saw leaking from between the woman's legs, some people truly were scum that deserved no mercy.

"Mămică, mama lor plecat acum , vă puteți trezi acum. Mămică?"

(Mum, mum their gone now, you can wake up now. Mum?)

Yet Kaguya did not move, no, the only movements she held were those that her child was forcing her to do. Venelana watched, as did the child, as Kaguya Carmilla faded into ash. The child slowly stood, rubbing at his eyes before nodding, "Mama Bine am înțeles, voi ține zâmbind odihnă acum ... La revedere mama , te iubesc..."

(Okay mum I understand, I'll keep smiling you rest now... Goodbye mum, I love you...)

The young child nodded his head a few times before turning around, tears falling from his eyes but a bright smile on his face, looking at Venelana , "Do you... Speak English?"

Venelana gave a slight nod of her head, "I do, though I think it would be best if we get you some place safe."

The blonde gave her a confused look before slowly looking down at his feet, "I... I don't have anywhere to go Lady."

"Then how about you come with me?"

A vampire prince. That is what the blonde was, apparently people used to always bend over backwards for him, despite the fact that he just wanted to be treated normally. He couldn't remember that night, though he tried to smile as much as he could.

"-ia, GRAYFIA!"

The silverette jumped in shock, only now noticing that Naruto was hovering in front of her, only inches away from her face with his brows furrowed lightly in concern, "Are you okay?"

"I was lost in my own thoughts."

Naruto widened his eyes for a moment before nodding, "Ah. I did that once... Dumplestilskin..." He shivered at the memories.

"Dumplestiltskin?" Grayfia questioned, only to see the blonde freeze and spin around in the air.

"WHERE!?" Seeing that the coast was clear he started to rock back and forth as he hovered in front of Grayfia, "Shhh, he can not see past his brow..."

She hummed at the boy, not sure how to proceed. He seemed to be completely taken by this character and she had no idea how to deal with it, "Were you talking to me, earlier I mean?"

Naruto's head shot up in her direction before he quickly nodded. Thankfully it seemed that diversion was the correct course of action in this situation, "I was asking how Millicas was doing."

"Good, good. He can sleep through the night at times now. It is quite refreshing to be able to get a full night of sleep. Though speaking of which... When do you sleep? I always believed that I was the first to wake and the last to fall, yet you are always awake when I got to sleep, and always awake before I get up," She had found that suspicious at first, but had grown used to it, after all no body seemed to mind.

"Ah, I don't?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion before pursing his lips together, "I guess I should fix that, maybe after my next slumber I will try going to bed like normal people," Naruto nodded a few times, "I didn't think that anyone had noticed."

"It is my duty to look after the manor and all that reside inside of it, as head maid it would be poor of me to not notice that you don't sleep," She brought a hand up to her forehead, this was the only real issue she had with the boy, if he wasn't told to do something, he just did what he thought was normal, for example floating around the hall making paper birds.

"Okay, well I guess I will enter slumber tomorrow, that should put me out for a couple of days, after that I will try to have a nightly sleep... Anyway, what am I learning today?" Naruto asked, changing the topic again.

Grayfia gave a small nod, as if accepting his words, "We will be doing history today."

"Devil or Human?"

"Human."

"Damn..."

* * *

The following day had people gathering around an arena, it was, for better or worse, a contest between two young boys. Both at the age of fourteen, one was clad in what seemed to be long black pants with a matching shirt, only having a silver/gray vest over the top of the shirt to serve as padding. He had black hair that seemed like it had a mind of its own and bright violet eyes. These eyes, were currently looked onto the boy across from him.

Gone was the somewhat 'nice' outfit Naruto had been wearing the day before. Now he was clad in baggy black pants with matching black cloth shoes. He had a sleeveless Gi top on, held together by a long and flowing orange obi. His blonde hair seemed to be longer than the day before, much longer. Now it came down to the middle of his back after being pulled up into a ponytail, kept in a nice formation by a steel cap at the end that had a bell attached to it. His icy eyes were looking at the boy across from him, apparently this was Sairaorg Bael, a cousin of Rias and nephew to Venelana.

Naruto craned his neck to the side as a loud crack rang out, "You better be strong, everyone else our age is pretty weak."

Sairaorg gave a wide grin, smacking his fists together, "I was about to say the same thing. Rias has told me a bit about you, apparently you are like a true demon when you get serious. I really hope she wasn't lying to me."

A slight sound of irritation rung from Naruto's mouth, the smile that had been in place fell instantly, "Rias wouldn't lie to family. I'm not going to go all out from the start though, if you can force me to use that much against you, then you will see what she means."

-"The Arena has been placed under the same rules as a rating game. While injuries are expected to come from this spar, you will be teleported to the infirmary before you get close to a critical state."- Came the voice of Grayfia over the speakers. Naruto spared a glance to where she was standing, Rias and Sirzechs were seated behind her, along with Lord and Lady Gremory, it seemed that everyone was here to watch.

He cracked his knuckles and looked back towards Sairaorg who deepened his stance, -"You may begin!"- The ground around Sairaorg exploded as he shot forward, his fist coming within an inch of Naruto's face before the blonde bent back at an awkward angle and shot his foot straight up before flipping back. Sairaorg was barely able to avoid the kick, it had come at near lightning speeds and had a pinpoint accuracy. He landed from his dodge and brought his fingers up, feeling the smallest of cuts on his chin. A wild grin stretched across his face, to think that the boy across from him had split his skin with just the wind rushing off of his kick.

Sairaorg watched as Naruto gracefully landed on his feet, his arms crossed and an unreadable look on his face. Though Grayfia found it prudent to note to those around her, that _that_ was the look Naruto assumed when he was measuring someone with potential. She knew this, only from watching him a couple of time when he sneaked off to 'scout' other peerages.

"You're faster than I thought you would be," Naruto remarked, "It seems that I may have underestimated you slightly."

"Don't go thinking that you are ahead from just that," Sairaorg rebutted.

The blonde tilted his head lightly to the side, "No I am ahead. First blood went to me, in fact, you are lagging behind. If you don't start to take this seriously, you won't see what Rias was talking about."

Sairaorg was about to dash forward again, only to blink in shock as Naruto shot forward. Just before impact, Naruto rotated his body in the air, bringing his leg up to kick only to meet the back-arm of Sairaorg, strong and defiant, that is what he felt from the small clash. He paused for only a brief moment, though to the less skilled observer it looked like a single continued movement as he twisted his body around and snapped his neck out to the side as he passed.

Sairaorg found his head cracked to the side as a long spike was whipped against his cheek, it was strong and commanding, his hand shot out, grabbing onto the golden hair tightly and causing Naruto to freeze in the air before he was thrown over Sairaorg's shoulder and into the ground, his body impacting with a solid crash as the ground below him split and cracked.

Not giving him a chance to recover, Sairaorg sprung forward, landing on top of the down blonde only to see his lips stretch into a feral smirk and feel a solid impact in his gut, looking down he saw the cloth shoe of Naruto embedded into him deeply. The blonde twisted, landing another foot into his gut before bending his arms and slamming both heels into his chest, sending him flying through the air.

Spreading his wings out behind himself the raven-haired male stopped himself from falling further, he placed a hand down to his stomach, the muscles were protesting against continuing this fight, but Sairaorg couldn't fight the smile on his face, someone he could trade blows with, plus he wasn't even getting serious yet.

He watched as the blonde slowly floated up into the air, he lifted a hand out in front of him showing his fingers to his opponent before black claws grew from his nails. With a swift move his hand vanished and appeared again, only this time it was holding the mass of hair he had used as a weapon previously, "I guess I won't be able to break through your hardened skin with such a light gimmick. I would say that you have my attention now Sairaorg Bael."

The spoken about male gave a stern nod, "Good, I was wondering how long it was going to take to get it."

"If you can not force me to get serious, I will become disappointed in you. I took my time to read up on you, 'The Genius of Hard Work', that is what people are calling you," Naruto flexed his fingers lightly, his eyes narrowing on Sairaorg.

"I worked hard to get here, I'm not just living off of my families abilities like some devils do," He grit his teeth lightly and clenched his fists tight, readying his stance.

"If you think that I didn't work to get this strong, you're wrong. I'm just not interested in surpassing what I have already gained yet, though, I guess we are starting again, this talk is growing dull."

Sairaorg flinched as Naruto appeared in front of him, he blocked the punch and felt his bones creak under the pressure, from the corner of his eyes he saw the kick coming and moved into its path, grabbing it and entering a rapid spin with his body only to feel another leg clamp shut around him. Seeing where this was going to lead to he stopped his spin for a moment, making careful adjustments he was able to get Naruto into a lock with his head facing towards the ground.

He entered the spin again and took them straight down, not giving Naruto a chance to fly again. Upon impact there was a sickening crack and Sairaorg flinched, he let go of the blonde and moved back, watching as the body bent over, the head stuck beneath the ground. After a few moments he started to get worried then he watched as one of the clawed hands moved, the body straightened and the he pulled himself out with a one handed hand stand. His hair, now a brilliant white, his eyes gone was the pupil, now it was a shade of white that seemed to hold the slightest hint of purple within. He locked eyes with Sairaorg, "Now you've done it."

With a flick of his wrist he generated enough force to push his body high enough into the air to right himself with a flip and land softly on his feet, he rolled his shoulders forward and the gi that had been around his top fell apart, showing his bare chest. It was on this bare chest that Sairaorg noticed something, there was a tattoo, it looked like a white haired woman was wrapped up in thorns. The thorns slowly started to untangle themselves and the woman turned around, stretching her arms out wide and fading into the blondes chest.

It happened in an instant.

The air changed, it was cold, frost was forming at the soles of the blonde's shoes. His now white hair grew longer, down to the middle of his back, his fangs protruded slightly from behind his upper lip. His brows had become smaller and more delicate along with the marks on his cheeks vanishing, his skin became paler and he very much took on the appearance of a perfectly crafted porcelain doll. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, his black nails strumming against his arm. A form that only the highest of vampires could reach with an amount of training that caused most to give up before they ever achieved it.

Here he stood, looking at a child his own age doing what he had not expected, all the raven-haired boy could do was throw his head back and laugh, "Wow! When you said you would get serious, I didn't think you meant like this, damn I can feel the strength rolling off you, so this is the 'demon' that Rias talks about?"

"It is," The voice came from behind him, it was calm, cold. Sairaorg turned his head ever so slightly, seeing the white locks being blown by the wind. He spun and shot his fist out only to hit a wall made of iron, at least that was what it felt like. He looked down at his fist only to see the clawed hand on the once blonde holding it tightly.

Naruto let go and took a small breath in before shooting his palm forward, stopping it short of actually striking, but the force behind the movement was enough to send the black-haired boy backwards several feet and knock the wind from him.

Panting heavily Sairaorg looked up at Naruto, "Damn, I feel like if I hold back anything now you'll kill me... Well I haven't used this in a fight before as no one has ever pushed me like this, and it isn't perfect, but it is the last thing I have," He grit his teeth and clenched his fists tight, feeling the energy from inside of him shift, pushing out and covering his skin like a shell.

"Touki... That is quite interesting," Naruto spoke evenly, taking a step forward only for his opponent to do the same. The vanished in a flicker before appearing to clash in the middle of the arena, fist striking against black claws.

A large bubble of energy swirled around them ripping up earth and sending it floating into the air as the ground below them continued to crack away under the pressure of the two fighters. Violet staring at pale white, white against black. Naruto closed his fingers closer together forming the hand for the serpent style of combat, this only caused the ground to crack further as the aura continued to get bigger and bigger before it finally turned black and swallowed their forms.

Those on the outside were sitting on the edge of their seats, to the Gremory's, it was the first time that they had seen someone of Naruto's age fight so well against him, to think that they were related to the contestant as well was only a boon. Sona Sitri was gritting her teeth, unable to believe that Rias had been able to get her hands on a Queen like that.

The Bael family was beyond impressed at how well the 'trash' was doing in an actual fight. If this continued, he would be able to challenge the current heir and win, _that_ did not bode well. Grayfia watched with a warm smile, she honestly would have been disappointed as well if Sairaorg wasn't able to push Naruto at least this far, the blonde wouldn't have anyone his own age to call a rival, to force him to grow stronger so that he wouldn't lose. Now to see Sairaorg push out an amount of energy that could rival Naruto's own, that had both surprised her, and made her incredibly happy.

Then it happened, the large black orb in the middle of the arena, the one containing Naruto and Sairaorg, started to crack before it violently shattered sending out an insane amount of wind that ripped up all the earth around them, forming a crater below the two combatants. In truth, the once pristine arena now looked like a bomb had hit it, just from the fighting of two youths.

Sairaorg was flung backwards as was Naruto as they both impacted the arena wall, everyone watching was quiet, they didn't dare speak until Grayfia made an announcement. The silverette watched with a critical eye as Sairaorg seemed to move, only for his body to fall out of the wall and land onto a tiny patch of ground below him. She turned her head to Naruto, seeing him start to fall only to hover instead, his body stayed like that for a few moments before he righted himself, his chest littered with cuts and bruises as his pants were in tatters now. His eyes scanned the arena for a moment, watching as Sairaorg slowly made his way to his feet, stumbling around a little before putting his fist out and giving a wide smile, "Next time... Nest time I'll win Naruto!" He shouted with the last of his energy before he fell back over and was teleported to the infirmary.

"What do you mean next time ya bastard. You relied on your pure strength of will, I had to dip into my vampire powers... If anything you won this one," Naruto grimaced lightly, his 'victory' left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't even wait for Grayfia to call the match, instead turning into mist and appearing next to her, "Tell Sairaorg when he wakes up, that if he loses to anyone else before I defeat him again, I will never forgive him."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Grayfia mused lightly.

Naruto eyed her for a moment before giving a short laugh, "I guess, I'm not happy with that outcome, so I want to train."

"I understand," Grayfia responded with an inwardly smile, "The winner of the match was Naruto of the Gremory Peerage."

The people in the stands got up and cheered and clapped, Naruto, honestly didn't care for them. He looked to Rias who was waving at him nervously. Controlling his powers as best he could at the moment he hovered over to her crouching down in the air and coming to her eye level, "Hello Rias."

"H-hello Naruto... You look pretty like that," She stuttered out.

Now Naruto had been called many, many things in his short life, 'pretty' was not one of them, and it took him by surprise, he blinked his eyes at her for a few moments before deciding to go along with her on this one, "Okay, what about me do you find pretty?"

"Your eyes," She answered without pause.

His throat dried slightly when she said that, swallowing he nodded his head lightly before giving her a warm smile, "Thank you Rias. I got my eyes from my mother, I loved her very much," It was not a lie, the majority of his vampire abilities came from his mother, his father, while also a vampire, came from a different family and thus had different abilities. Sadly he got the looks of his father when he was out of his combat form.

Inside of it though, his eyes became the same shade as Kaguya's. Rias smiled back at him, before moving forward and hugging him, "I love her too, without her I wouldn't have become your friend Naruto!"

The white-haired boy looked at Venelana who had a kind smile on her face while Lord Gremory gave a light chuckle. He slowly wrapped his arms around Rias protectively, "Don't worry Rias, I don't plan on going anywhere."

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since then, Naruto could be found in the training grounds, a large number of targets around him destroyed as he hovered in the air, his eyes closed as he lowered his leg back down to the gorund. He hadn't fought against Sairaorg again yet, but he was waiting for it, it would come soon and he could feel that the boy would be even stronger than before.

A wide smile stretched across his face only to turn kind as he heard the sound of familiar feet running towards him. He was in his slacks and dress shirt again, his shoes were the ones that Venelana had picked out for him. He turned his body to face the direction and saw Rias running down the stairs to the training ground, she had just turned 11 a few days ago. She was still wearing the bracelet he got her. It was simple, silver with some emeralds in it, just like her eyes. At least that is what drew him to it at first.

He had placed a handful of protection spells inside the bracelet that would go off if Rias was ever in any danger that she couldn't handle. The young heiress waved her hand at him, causing him to reply with the same gesture, "Hey Naruto, we're going to Japan!"

He rose a brow, really? Didn't she had school or something she was meant to be attending? He pushed the thought away, honestly this was probably something she roped either her father or brother into. All she had to do was give them a pouty face or maybe even the puppy dog eyes if it was a bigger ask and they caved instantly, "Sounds like fun. When are we going?"

"Tou-sama said we should go now so that Kaa-chan doesn't find out. I don't understand why she would have a problem with it though?"

Really? Naruto thought, could Rias _really_ not see why Venelana would want her daughter to stay home and study rather than run around Japan? Damn he knew he was going to lose a lot of money on this trip. Oh well, if it was to keep Rias happy he didn't really mind, "Neither," He lied, "Let's go, maybe we will see a giant robot or something?"

"Don't be silly Naruto, everyone knows that Mech's were wiped out by that musical magic girl."

"I uh, must have missed that one..." The blonde trailed.

Rias nodded her head, "Don't worry, I have it on Blue-Ray so I can show you the battle."

"Honestly Rias, I think I'm good."

* * *

Her feet struck the ground as the ran, ran faster than she thought her legs would be able to carry her. It was _his_ fault she was like this. It was _his_ dirty blood that ran through her veins and made everyone hate her. It was because of _him_ that her mother was killed.

Killed her.

She died because of him.

He killed her.

She bit her lip, drawing her dirty blood as she continued to run, she could hear the adults behind her. How could they have found her so easily? Did someone talk about her to the temple?

"Get her! Don't let that _thing_ escape!"

She continued to run, she could feel them getting closer, her raven-hair which reminded her of her mother was so dirty now. She pushed away a low hanging branch that was in front of her, only to see a blonde-haired male standing not to far away. His eyes were closed and what looked like a lollipop stick was hanging from his mouth.

"Rias was right, you do have worth... Will you become our friend Himejima Akeno?" He spoke in a voice that felt so comforting, yet she froze.

"H-how do you know my name?" She stuttered out, watching as his eyes slowly opened and locked onto her own. Akeno felt so small under that gaze.

"Rias, has been watching you these past couple of days. She wants to know if you will join her peerage alongside me. If you accept, I will clear you of this mess. All you have to do is come stand beside me," He spoke calmly.

Akeno looked over her shoulder, the cries were getting closer, they would be upon her soon, gritting her teeth she looked at the blonde again, watching as he tilted his head to the side, as if he was curious about her choice. Shaking her head she ran forward and stood by his side. In a swift movement she felt something draped over her shoulders, it was a cloak, a traveling one that was incredibly warm.

She looked up to the blonde and he turned his eyes away slightly, "Your clothes are in tatters, it wouldn't work out well if I brought you back with a cold. You should do it up properly."

Akeno gave a small nod and fastened the clips on the front before looking back up at the blonde. It was snowing, lightly but that was still the case, and here he was standing in a dress shirt and pants, "I c-can't you would be cold."

"Ah, don't worry about that, I don't feel the cold," He let his words trail off and Akeno looked down at his feet, they weren't actually touching the ground, he could levitate?! The crowd that had been chasing her broke through the bushes and paused as they saw Akeno standing next to some random teen.

"You should move away from her boy," An older male huffed, it was clear that he was still out of breath from all the running, really humans were so unfit compared to the supernatural, "That _thing_ shouldn't exist!"

Akeno flinched at his words only to feel a soft hand on her shoulder, "Akeno has chosen to be a friend to myself and Rias Gremory," He saw the people flinch at that, "Much more she now stands in our territory. If you cross the line to try any hostile action, _I_ will be given full rights to deal with you as I see fit."

"You bluff boy! Men keep going forward!" The humans started to charge and Akeno grabbed onto the arm of Naruto.

The blonde though was looking into the trees slightly above him, "Is it ready yet?"

"Hai~" A voice hissed out before a large array of thread appeared and wrapped the humans up in a brief second, large seals placed on each of their foreheads as a result. Akeno watched in shock at how quickly they were taken care of only for a shadow to appear over her, she looked up and nearly let out a shriek as what looked like a cross between a woman and a spider was lowering herself to the ground.

Naruto rose a brow at the tied up humans, "Impressive, seems like you have been training again Arachna. Thank you for that."

The silver-haired woman with deep blue eyes bowed her head lightly as she reached the ground, her arms fidgeting under her web covered breasts. To give a better idea, the lower half of the woman was a spider, abdomen included along with the eight legs. Her top half was all human though, "I would not be worthy of being your familiar if I could not clean up trash like this."

Naruto beckoned for her to come closer, her long legs tapping softly on the ground as she did, pausing directly in front of him. He gently stroked her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I know I am asking a lot of you, but do you think you could drop them off at their temple for me? I would rather not have to deal with the added reports that come with the loss of human life."

Arachna nodded her head lightly before looking at Akeno who flinched and hid behind Naruto, "Do not worry child, I know not to attack those that my master has taken interest in, I must be gentle with them."

Arachna turned on her feet and grabbed onto an amount of web in front of her, it was attached to each of the men that had been chasing Akeno, after awhile they were being dragged along by the spider-woman. Akeno watched in shock, slowly turning to face Naruto, "Ah maybe I should have told her to take it easy on the humans..." Naruto mused as he watched them get knocked together, "Well they deserve it."

"I... Thank you, but you shouldn't be seen with something like me..." Akeno trailed looking down at the ground. Her feet had already grown so numb that she could no longer feel them properly. Mostly due to a mixture of the cold and the amount of running she had been doing lately.

"You mean about your fallen blood?" Naruto questioned as if it was such a simple piece of information.

"H-how do you know that?" She took a few steps back, bawling her hands into fists in case she had to fight her way out.

Naruto craned his head lightly to the side, "I don't know if you have noticed yet, but I am not human myself. In fact you are more human than I am. I can smell that you are a fallen angel, yet at the same time, you are also human... "

Akeno looked down at her feet again, "So you understand that we can't be friends? Dirty creatures like me don't deserve friends."

"I'm not going to ask you why you feel like that, you have your reasons and if you want to talk about it you will. But really? You think that your blood is dirty? That you as a product are dirty as well? Never knew my father, he was, or is a vampire, that much I know, but my mother... She was a vampire Queen, so tell me Akeno, what do you think is dirtier? A Vampire Prince, or a Fallen Angel?"

The young girl bit her lip, "You... You don't seem evil though..."

"Ah, that would be for two reasons, one I am not in my combat form, which would bring out my vampire traits further, and secondly because I don't want to be evil. Rias thought you could use a hand and asked me to give you a choice. Oh yeah, Rias is a devil by the way, she is sweet though and pretty cute. Around your age so you two would probably make good friends if you tried," Naruto gave a small wave of his hand before placing it down for Akeno to take, "So do you want to come with me Akeno?"

"Umm, shouldn't we wait for your spider?"

"Arachna will travel back to her dimension when she is done, from there she will be able to appear at my side again. That is the power of a familiar."

Akeno looked at his hand for a few moments before slowly extending her own and placing the smaller appendage inside his larger one, "Please look after me?" She asked softly, her voice full of hope.

Naruto gave her a warm smile, "We will, now this will feel a little strange, but I would rather not walk all the way back," As the words left his lips Akeno saw a thick mist roll in around them, swallowing the duo whole before clearing and leaving no one behind.

* * *

 **PA: So what did you think? It is before canon again. I just feel that most stories should start off before the actual timeline, I guess it gives the characters a bit more background. Also the style is a little different to normal, I guess, or at least it felt like I was writing differently to normal. Did you guys like that? Uh yeah, so Dumplestiltskin... If you want to see what I am talking about just google that, my god TFS should not be allowed near character creators.**


	2. Memories

**PA: Second chapter is here, to be honest I was surprised this was so well received, mostly because I had read some terrible vampire Naruto fanfiction which makes me hesitant to read any more... In saying that though, thanks for all the support and I hope this chapter is as good if not better than the last one.**

 **A question a fair few people seem to be asking is 'Is this a harem'. Well yeah it is, though I don't plan on having a large harem like 'The Anvil'. This will be 3-4 people tops, three of those slots are already taken (See characters listed.), also I would prefer, really I would, if people would stop asking me to add Ophis and Koneko, I like them as characters, do not get me wrong. But I do _not_ want to write saucy material about loli characters... That is just a preference, yes I know they can change their age, (Ophis because dragon god and Koneko through her Senjutsu stuff) but serious, then it isn't the character you want me to write about, they are like different characters if I change the way they look drasticly and in that case it isn't really worth asking me to add them then is it?**

 **Now onto your reviews.**

 **coduss:** Nope the character is Dumplestiltskin, the name of the lets play is Drunkelstiltskin because they are drinking whenever they die. If you watch the first episode you can see it is the recreation of Dumpling the Destroyer.

 **fed972:** I feel the same way, I want to update all of my stories, but there are also new stories that keep coming into my head and I am like... well I better put that down before I lose it.

 **Siriusly Grim:** If I had eight copies of myself, I think many people would be much happier.

 **just guest:** Well it kinda has to be, I mean in canon she fills her peerage. There will be changes, one is in this chapter, but most won't really appear for awhile.

 **sl0bad:** Ta I went back and touched that up properly.

 **Fireking500: (and anyone else asking about Naruto's age)** Naruto was born fourteen years ago, Rias ten. In saying this they can't attend school at the same time, though I already have a plan for that.

 **' .king:** Seems that Hellsing is delayed this year, but there was talk about it being two episodes a year now?

 **the unsung antihero:** I am under no delusion that I am able to come up with a good title or decent summary. I suck at doing that kind of thing, mostly because the summary section is too small, needs to be larger, but I do hope that I can continue to steer this away from wrecking into any other trains.

 **The Platinum King:** That gets revealed in this chapter so don't worry.

 **Dragon Blaze-X:** I know, but sometimes it is hard to get a vampire to sit in one place and watch anime for an extended period of time, Rias knows the difficulties I am talking about here!

 **Mithos Yggdrassil:** Don't you think it was strange that Naruto, a vampire Prince, didn't use a single bit of the magic he was playing around with in the halls against Sairaorg? He was testing his physical strength and nothing more, I would say in a straight up battle with Naruto giving it everything he had, that he would destroy Sairaorg, but here he is just brawling with the boy, nothing more and nothing less.

 **Sleepwalker 5426:** I have never spoke Portuguese before, so please forgive me for using a translator.

Muito legal ver que eu tenho leitores fora do idioma Inglês . Vou continuar tentando o meu melhor e espero que você aprecie o que eu estou escrevendo !

 **StormbringerNS:** Carmilla is like a fictional vampire queen that everyone has kinda just gone 'Yeah, she is the Queen of Vampires so deal with it now.' That's Carmilla, Tepes is the male version, in the High School DxD world there is both Tepes and Carmilla, which is kinda strange seeing as I can't remember many other stories where both of them are together.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** Nope his father wasn't Madara, sorry if that dashed your hopes but yeah, not going to do that path again.

 **Biblio388:** I guess that is because the Angel side needs a couple of chapters to really get into it, though it was also going to be a much more emotional fic than this one, but yeah I am glad you like the interactions.

 **Mangahero18:** She is mine to, although I do like all of them Arachnea and Mia are my fav.

 **Maelstromg of the Nine:** Yeah I just feel that you can branch out more and really give more information about why the characters are going to act the way they do when it comes time to reach canon.

 **Disclaimer: Really, I can't believe I still have to put this stuff here, I mean by now I am pretty sure everyone knows I don't own the stuff I write about, and it just makes me more and more depressed every time I write this stupid disclaimer... Still I guess it is better than having it removed or getting sued...**

* * *

Akeno's feet never touched the ground as they appeared outside of a small home. It was still snowing, yet the reason she never touched the ground was because Naruto had lifted her off her feet to keep them from growing even colder.

He strode forward and opened the door without pause, closing it just as quickly behind him. Naruto placed Akeno down on the floor and looked her in the eyes for a handful of moments, "You look like you could do with a nice warm bath," He turned around slightly and spotted a few strands of red hair poking out from past a door frame, "Rias, this is Akeno, the one you have been watching. She agreed to be our friend as long as we look after her," He gave a cheery smile which caused the young heiress to jump out from behind the frame and nod her head brightly, "I am going to run her a bath to heat her up."

Naruto turned to leave only to feel a hand grab tightly onto his shirt arm, he saw Akeno looking at him, she was scared, no terrified, "D-don't leave me..." She spoke weakly.

Rias gave a light giggle at her words, "I will run a bath then, Naruto if you could take Akeno and try to dry her a bit while I do so?"

The blonde rotated his arm and lightly grabbed onto Akeno's own, "We have a fire place in the next room, come it should dry your clothes a little."

Rias watched as the two left, her brows furrowing slightly before she spun on her feet and headed up to the second story. It wasn't exactly a big house, to them anyway, it was like a small get away. Once she reached the bathroom she ran the water until it became hot, then she sat, waiting for the tub to fill, from down the stairs and on the other side of the house she could hear Akeno laughing at something that Naruto had done or said.

Really she couldn't have asked for a better Queen, he was kind, well to her and her friends anyway, he was smart, often helping her with her homework without so much as a simple question, everything seemed so basic when he explained it to her and it just made sense. Then there was his abilities, she didn't know his full backstory, and while it irked her that it was hidden, she understood that it was for her own safety that she didn't know, but what she did know, was that he was different to other vampires. His ability to walk in daylight was a shining example, not to mention she had caught Grayfia calling him a 'Lorde' a handful of times... The room always became cold, very cold after that though.

With the tub now full she dried her hands, walking down the stairs to the main room, seeing Naruto drying Akeno's hair with a towel as she sat in front of the fireplace a conflicted look on her face. Their laughter and cheer now gone, in a way it made her feel better, that strange anger from before was gone, it was similar to the same kind she felt whenever Grayfia said he had to go with her somewhere.

She watched with a small amount of concern as Naruto turned around to face her, giving a small smile, "It looks like your bath is ready Akeno, shall I prepare a meal for you both?"

Rias was about to protest, thinking that he needn't make the effort, only to have her stomach barge in with its own opinion, a large rumble cutting her off as she looked down sheepishly, "I... I haven't had dinner yet Naruto..." She looked to Akeno only to see a blush forming on the young girls face and the fact that she could no longer look at Naruto, though continued to try to steal glances at him anyway.

Naruto didn't seem bothered at all, giving a small smile as he looked towards the kitchen, "I will prepare something for you both then," He moved to the room in a near blur, signalling that they should promptly move to the bath as well.

It didn't take the two young girls long to figure that out, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. Honestly he just followed what he had been taught by Grayfia, acording to Rias his food tasted good, though he himself could not see how, everything tasted like crap to him, bare of course the sweets Rias made him, and the Ramen that Grayfia made.

Rias had learnt the sweets from Venelana who in turn had been taught by Grayfia, yet the ramen recipe was something that had not left the silverette's hands. Apparently she had no real intention of passing it onto another either.

His hands moved to the bench and he quickly went into auto pilot, already knowing what he was making when he got there, spinning on his feet he moved to the fridge, pulling out some fish that they had brought earlier in the day, along with some eggs and rice. It was a simple dish, one that he would improve on with a small amount of spices.

His hands moved like a blur as he removed the bones of the fish before filleting it. Grayfia had drilled the actions so far into his head that he believed he could do it blindfolded. With that now down he put a light rub of spices on the fish before placing it in the fryer, placing the rice in water to boil.

With that set he could turn to the eggs to make a light dipping sauce to go with the dinner set. It didn't take long for him to smell the food approaching the best time to pull it off the heat and set it onto the nearby bench.

He paused and let the sound of feet coming down the steps filter into his ears, they had finished bathing he guessed, he hadn't thought that it had taken him that long, or maybe Akeno just did not feel like soaking long in the water.

A moan drew his attention to the bench, where Rias sat there sniffing the food that had been prepared, "Your food always tastes sooo good Naruto, it even smells great!" The young redhead cheered, beside her Akeno was looking at it with slightly wide eyes before noticing that there were only two plates. Her eyes sunk a little, thinking they were already going back on their promise.

"It's for you Akeno, I am a vampire, so human food normally tastes uh bad. I have blood packs in my room that I will have later on, so don't worry about me," He gave a light wave of his hand as he made himself a bitter cup of coffee, sweet tasted awful for some reason, he couldn't figure why though, maybe it was just the milk and sugar?

Akeno played around with the fish on her plate for a moment, could someone who thought food tasted horrible actually make something that tasted good. She spared a glance to Rias, the cheerful girl seemed to be falling in love with every bite, pouting slightly when she finished her mouthful.

Though that could be an act, she did after all seem rather attached to the blonde vampire, maybe she didn't want him to think that his cooking was bad? With a small amount of hesitance she reached forward with her chopsticks to cut the fish, finding it surprisingly easy, picking up the small piece she placed it in her mouth preparing for the worst only to let out a gasp of shock.

It was incredible, the fish nearly melted in her mouth and the subtle spices seemed to give it a homely, yet at the same time upper class feel about it. It spread through her mouth, quickly filing down her body and running all the way to her toes, the warmth and security that this dish seemed to make her feel was incredible.

~"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead."~

Rias let out a groan while Akeno looked around in surprise, Naruto though reached into his pocket and pulled out a flip phone, looking at the caller ID before grimacing lightly, "I'll take this outside," He answered the call and left the room, leaving a very confused Akeno and a slightly less so Rias.

Upon reaching the slowly falling snow outside he started to speak, "Hello Venelana-sama."

 _"Naruto... How many times must I tell you to stop being so formal with me?"_

"As many as it takes I would assume. Though I doubt you called for such a small thing as to test whether I have learnt my lesson in how to address you?"

 _"Where are you currently?"_

"Ah, I thought you would be more interested in where Rias is?"

 _"Everyone knows that she would have dragged you along with her, also, Grayfia says that you have missed some of her lessons."_

Naruto had to give her that, there was always a high chance that Rias was with him if she couldn't be found, apparently he had been good at hiding from people, though they were staying within Gremory territory, so he assumed that Lord Gremory had somehow managed to either 'forget' that they were there, or simply had not been told as such, "Japan, inside Gremory territory. There is very little to worry about," He paused as the sound of wings fluttered into his ears, he stared for a moment, watching as large silhouettes blanketed the skies, his blue orbs narrowing at the sight. Because of the dark sky, he was unable to see what color the wings were, but he could tell they weren't in the shape of a bat, "You will have to forgive me for cutting this short Venelana, but it seems that some birds have found us."

 _"Birds?!"_ Her voice was frantic and he was sure that he heard her hit the desk as she promptly stood up in shock on the other end of the line, though maybe that was just his imagination, _"Doves or Ravens?"_

"Ah, it's a little dark here, so I can't tell. I would ask for aid, but it seems that help will not come in time... I will keep the girls safe as best I can, just... Just hurry."

 _"Wait Girls? As in plu-"_

The line went dead and Naruto broke himself apart into fog before forming in the kitchen again, shocking the two young girls from their meal, "N-Naruto! Don't just appear like that!" Rias stuttered out, a faint twinge of red dusting her cheeks.

"Ah," He paused slightly, before looking around, holding his hand to the ground and drawing a small amount of blood, the blue substance touched the ground and a large circle appeared at his feet. Akeno would later question just _why_ and possibly _how_ Naruto had blue blood, though apparently his mother had the same color, his explanation was simple really, he was just 'different' to other vampires. Arachna came out from the circle, giving the girls a warm smile, well as warm as a spider woman possibly could, "You should head to the basement Rias, take Akeno with you and do not open it for anyone."

"I-is something wrong?" The young heiress had good reason to be worried, her queen was strong and normally good at hiding what he really felt, well when he wanted to anyhow, yet here, she could hear a small amount of worry in his own voice.

"Ah, no nothing, just go, you should listen to your elders Rias," He narrowed his eyes at her, causing Rias to stiffen under the gaze, though she didn't even get to take a step before the entry door was blown off its hinges. She watched as Naruto spun on the spot, his hair turning long and white as his nails turned into claws. His feet were bare, meaning he had already prepared for them to arrive, at least somewhat, either that or he just really enjoyed walking around in bare feet.

Heavy boots struck the hallway feet away from them before coming to a stop, just outside thee door to the kitchen, the doorknob slowly turned only to be stopped by large dead thorny branches encompassing the handle and door, stretching out from the ground at Naruto's feet, without looking behind him he pushed the girls to be standing behind his back just as they finished moving into position the door was blow off its hinges again, it seemed that the intruder had gotten tired of waiting.

The door though, had been cut down by large branches that had moved to protect the young trio before it got close enough to be cast as a threat. A figure walked through a small amount of smoke, his face was mostly covered, though he had bright green eyes, his skin was lightly tanned and the figure was clearly male, he was bulky and his clothes dark, "Rias Gremory, come with me and no one else needs to be hurt."

One of the branches came back to Naruto and danced over his tongue, letting a handful of drops of blood fall. The other male looked to his arm, there was a light sting there and a faint cut. The white haired vampire rolled the blood around on his tongue for a moment before blinking a handful of times, "Fallen Angel, six wings, a strong affinity for the fire element along with light magic. Arachna, could you go watch over Rias and Akeno for me?" He spoke in a somewhat carefree tone.

Arachna knew better than to question him, no doubt he had, or was placing an illusion over them so that she would be able to move them away. So before they could make any sound to throw off his plan she wrapped their mouths in web and quickly carried them away on the back of her abdomen.

The fallen angel though, saw only one thing, the two girls that had been standing behind the blonde turn into thorn bushes as the spider ran from the room, he rose a brow at the action, facing against people that used illusions was normally a pain, they hardly ever fought straight up and often spent their time running around in circles to confuse their opponent, "A Vampire Devil with 'Death Magic', so this is where Kaguya's child ended up?"

"Oh? Do you think that is some kind of achievement? If I was to use my magic outside of the private training I do, people would piece it together instantly. How dull of you, nevertheless, I can not let you pass and I am in fact _quite_ hungry," Naruto's fangs slipped out past his lips as large tendril like branches continued to sprout from all directions.

The Fallen though gave a wicked smirk, "This isn't the first time we have met _boy_."

"I don't remember your scent nor your blood, so it is quite clear that you weren't enough to pique my interest last time, maybe that has changed now?"

The branches moved forward faster than most would be able to see, only to jar and burn against a shield of flame that appeared in front of the Fallen, "Of course you wouldn't, after all the last time you never saw me, so I guess that I said that wrong, this is not the first time _I_ have seen _you_. After all, someone had to give _them_ the information on your mother."

Frost appeared in and instant through the room, the flame shield dwindling under the heavy moisture in the air, "Ah it seems that I have your attention now, Naruto Carmilla, child of Kaguya Carmilla, the Lorde that drained Dracul."

Naruto's lips were pressed into a thin line as his eyes glared at the man in front of him, he was _not_ impressed. He slowly lifted his right hand into the air, pointing his index and middle finger at the man, "I have no reason to hold back my abilities then,  Bramble," He called as the thorns quickly moved to surround the fallen.

The still unnamed man gave a small scoff and erected a wall of flames around him, only to watch thorn branches made of ice to punch through his defenses. He spread his wings wide and shot out of the flames towards where Naruto was, only for a large black orb to be in his place, it quickly compressed before shooting out as a powerful beam launching him through the house and bringing down a large portion of it.

Naruto had of course used the large orb to shield himself, having predicted that to be the most likely course of action from the given options. His face was holding no small amount of disdain on it for the fallen as small bones protruded from his forehead, barely even two inches in length yet he could still feel the power that they were pushing into him.

He didn't get to revel in it for long though as a large barrage of spears, made from light and fire, flew towards him. He would have to give up on his eyesight to be able to stretch his other senses out far enough to find where Rias and the others were, at least he hoped so, giving him little option but to come up with a way to stop what was coming towards him, "Bramble, Wonderland," With his words he stretched his hands out wide before drawing them up and towards to spears.

The snow from the sky, which had started falling ever so lightly earlier in the day grew dense and heavy before turning into ice and forming a large tunnel that his thorns crawled along, covering it in more and more ice making it denser and denser before finally forming a large cylinder to contain the spears and their explosions. He did not stop at one layer, constantly building it up and compacting it before he sealed them all and with a mighty movement of his own body he launched it at the Fallen, who was watching with wide eyes.

Regaining himself the fallen spun to the side and summoned a flaming sword in his hand before dragging it down the length of the icy rocket splitting and eventually melting the large pillar. He landed on the ground and his hood fell away, showing long braided dirty brown hair. His face was that of a male, late twenties maybe early thirties, it had a handful of scars, along with burn markings on the left cheek. Three of his braids, though if asked later Naruto would call them 'dreadlocks', the ones which hung over the band wrapped around his forehead and sat on his face, had a strange golden casing on them.

"I haven't had to draw my sword since the great war... I wonder how they managed to bring down your mother if you are already _this_ strong?" He scratched at his chin lightly while he looked around at the somewhat clearing that had been formed. Trees hand been uprooted now replaced with thick rose bushes, all containing the signature black rose of the Carmilla family.

"Trandiel, formerly a young apprentice under the teaching of Uriel," A voice stretched out from around him, from the roses that blanketed his vision, "I am still trying to sift through everything, not to mention I only had a very, _very_ little bit to drink, so it is somewhat fuzzy," There was a click of someone's fingers as large thick branches shot out.

The now known Trandiel inwardly sighed at such a move, narrowly stepping between each branch only to see a strange piece of paper on one, faintly sizzling as it approached a strange symbol, he heard another click and found that his world was covered in an explosion. He didn't know how, yet it happened, He was resistant to fire, highly freaking resistant, like bathe in the stuff kinda deal, but the force behind the explosion was enough to send him flying back through the thorn branches.

It was like suffering from hundreds of paper cuts at once, only a little bigger and much more painful. Picking himself up from his position in the bushes on the edge of the clearing he let out a tired sigh. The little brat was good. He was now thankful that the vampires never got involved in the faction war, there would have been a lot more deaths if they had a handful of people like this. Hell he had killed his fair share and then some, but he wasn't going to let some little brat push him around.

"You should be feeling it about now," Naruto spoke again from hiding, his voice echoing around the empty clearing, "Definitely should, that numb feeling starting in your toes, no it isn't your imagination, no it is in fact a poison that is native to spiders and vampires alike. You see we share incredibly similar methods of hunting. We like to lure and taunt our prey, luring them into a trap before sinking our teeth in and stunning them, allowing us to eat them from the inside out. I first struck you at the very start, when I saw you walk in, You might remember that... Though the poison only seemed to slow you down slightly, you didn't even seem to notice it really so it might have done nothing at all. Yet there, just when you decided to try dodging instead of blocking, you sealed your fate."

Naruto slowly faded in, appearing in front of Trandiel with his head tilted slightly to the side, "You must be pretty angry, I mean, picture your fallen buddies wondering how you died to some kid thousands of years younger than you," His fingers twitched and he summoned up a large dead plant, with what appeared to be a needle on the front, positioning it next to Trandiel, "I cut you with enough thorns to bring down an eight or ten winged angel, that is if the calculations are correct."

The heir of Carmilla crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his gaze at the fallen in front of him, watching as large bramble bushes rose up and caught him, pinning the man up on a cross that they made as his needle plant moved into position hovering just over the heart, "I have no intention of feeding from you, though I will be drinking your blood. Your secrets, they will become mine," He lifted up his index finger and watched a tiny flame come to life on the tip, "I will take your fire and let my plants and body mutate it into something useful... It would have taken me much longer to find the truth about my mother if you hadn't of told me... I may not have even fought you with my all, but it is clear that you are not worth the amount of wings you have."

The needle plunged deep into the fallen's chest, Trandiel widened his eyes slightly but no sound was able to escape from his mouth as his muscles had already gone limp. His heart, now only beating because of the needle in his chest, "This must be painful, yet you can't even scream, I wonder what is going through your mind? It really doesn't matter, I will find it out once this process is done, though I believe I am being too nice. After all, my mother did _nothing_ , yet look at what happened to her."

Naruto frowned, it wasn't enough, he saw flashes of his mothers corpse up in a similar position and gave a small growl, lifting his hand up into the air and snapping his fingers again, watching as black bamboo started to grow from the ground, shooting up like spear raising to the heavens, piercing and tearing through the fallen's body with no pause or remorse. He was using his flowers to keep the creature alive, yet unable to respond to anything.

A large pressure was building in his head, and he felt the bony protrusions on his forehead grow slightly more, though he wasn't in the mood or frame of mind to question it properly, "Not enough... It still isn't enough," Another plant came came up from the ground and started to move towards the man's rear, it would enter on his mental command and tear him apart from the inside out. He brought his fingers together, the snap of his fingers was the command for the plants to do as he told them, though before he could snap them he felt a chilly hand grab onto his wrist. He snapped his head around and saw Grayfia standing there, a concerned expression on her face.

Standing not too far behind her was Venelana, her hands raised and covering her mouth as she stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of her.

Before either of them could question him the plant he had been using to drain the blood of Trandiel bloomed letting out orange colored petals that slowly started to shrivel up, "Sorry about that," Naruto spoke forcing a smile onto his face, "It would appear that this raven played a hand in my mother's death..." He trailed off as the scent of Arachna entered his nose, "It would seem that Rias and our new friend is back," He shifted his gaze to the man stilled pinned up on the cross before snapping his fingers and letting thorns cover him completely, "For your acts against the Carmilla coven, I shall have you be devoured slowly by my plants over the next few years... Your death will not be so easy."

There was a slight flicker of his eyes before the thorns covered them and wrapped tightly, just as the girls came into view. Though it really did little to mask the six giant black feathered wings that were sprouting out from the large cross, or the fact that horns were sprouting from the forehead of Naruto, though no one had seemed to pick up on that yet.

"Why are you cosplaying as a devil Naruto? I thought you were fighting someone?"

Thank you ever so much Rias. Now he felt all eyes on his person, or more specifically the protrusions on his skull, from the slightly interested look on Grayfia's face, he had no doubts the maid wanted to tug on them to make sure they were real, "I... I lost my temper and they continued to grow, I feel like I am on a different level than before."

"You have the reserves of a high class devil currently," Grayfia informed him stoically, "This, along with the information that you have defeated a Lieutenant level Fallen, should be enough to qualify you for your exams this year Naruto."

Naruto craned his neck to the side, "Mid-class..." He trailed before seeing the intense eyes of Akeno staring him down, "What you saw earlier, I guess you could call that my 'resting' state Akeno. This is what I really am, quite 'evil' wouldn't you say?"

Akeno fumbled her with her hands, and seemingly her words as well for a couple of moments before managing to get enough control to speak, "I... I think that without the horns you would be very handsome..."

Venelana's face changed, no longer was she staring at the now covered fallen, her eyes were focused on the two young girls, "Ara ara, is my adoptive son trying to swoon all of the young girls he knows?"

"I don't believe you ever formally adopted me Venelana... Though in saying that, I also don't hold that intention," He brought a hand up to his temple and rubbed it lightly, his hair growing shorter and turning back to its golden blonde, the horns that had sprouted from his head seemed to be shaven off by the wind, down to small stumps that rested just beneath the surface of his skin. Not visible to the eye, yet he could still feel them there.

"O-o-o-o-o-okaa-san?!" Rias exclaimed loudly in shock, clearly understanding what her mother was saying.

Akeno on the other hand gave a small chuckle and raised her hand in a very lady-like demeanor, "Ara, I could _never_ do something so shameless to my new friends Venelana-sama."

Grayfia observed Naruto's reaction. It was something so small that it may not have been picked up by anyone else, simply because Rias was too young, which also ruled out Akeno, also coupled with the fact that she spent quite a large amount of time with the young vampire. That is why, she could see his pupils dilate ever so slightly, along with his iris dulling a few fractions as he gave a warm smile to cover up the fact, the fact that there was someone else who seemed to share in the strange ways of Venelana... May heaven itself have mercy on their souls.

* * *

A month had passed since that day. In that time, Akeno had grown closer to both Rias and Naruto, the latter had also found that because of the amount of light inside of Trandiel's blood was too high to be safely consumed by Naruto, sometimes he regretted being turned into a devil, if he was still a pure vampire it would not matter, yes it would hurt for a while, but he would be able to grow past it... Now though, the amount of light would surely kill him. He would have to use some sort of organic living object to contain the blood to actually use it as a source and have it come back.

At the current time, Grayfia was watching him like a hawk. It was after all the order of Venelana, the Lady of Gremory having seen a darker side to Naruto, wanted him to be watched, as a 'just in case'. At this point, Grayfia was ready to say that there was nothing wrong with the boy, he just was a little bit, read a lot, more cruel to his opponent this time around.

It was understandable, as far as Grayfia was concerned, she had heard the full story from Naruto, who had apparently been able to read the memories of the Fallen by drinking his blood. He had ingested more since his fight with the fallen, and it had made him incredibly sick, which lead to Ajuka Beelzebub being called.

Of course watching Naruto grit his teeth and fight through the pain to try to kill Ajuka was both interesting and concerning. It was here where she learned the truth, apparently the Old Maou, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Leviathan along with a few others, had been the one to kill Kaguya, his mother.

Though all he had were their family names, not the fact that they were from the Old Faction, which was why such a mistake happened.

It had also taken part in his garnering of the attention of Serafall Leviathan, Grayfia inwardly shivered, she was not sure that was a good thing.

Now though she was watching him as he retrieved his scores for the exam. It was strange how they were posting them on a large wall for all to see almost like they were some kind of school. She saw something gather Naruto's attention and shifted her vision across to see what could have done so, only to see a strange cat-girl crouched down on the balls of her feet, her legs spread apart in an unladylike manner, somehow though her kimono seemed to be covering her privates, well at least from the angle that she was at.

It wasn't spying so to say, more like it was direct observation without Naruto's permission. There was a large possibility that he knew he was being watched, along with the fact that it was Grayfia doing it, he more than likely understood the reason it was happening as well. She saw Naruto approach her and thought that he deserved at least this much privacy, thus she turned her head to the scoreboard to search for his name, a very faint smirk appearing on her lips, "To be expected of you Naruto."

Naruto had his hands in his pockets and a somewhat bored expression on his face. There was no longer any real excitement in this for him, someone had walked by him questioning who 'Naruto' was because he got a perfect score that no one else could.

Thus there really wasn't any reason for him to be here, he could smell Grayfia, meaning that she was watching him again. He wasn't broken, at least he didn't believe himself to be, Trandiel had been a cause of his mother's death... He would do the same to anyone that dared to hurt the Gremory's.

A scent passed by him. One that he knew. Turning his head slowly in the direction he saw Kuroka a pout on her face as she glared at the board. Without making a sound he walked over and hovered beside the girl watching he rock back and forth as she seemingly searched for her name, "You tied for second by the way," Naruto commented offhandedly.

"Bah! Why did you have to take all the fun out of it nya~" She turned her head around to the voice and froze when she saw his profile.

"Why did you have to be looking at the bottom Kuroka? Do you doubt yourself _that_ much?"

She inwardly flinched at his words, looking down at the ground in front of her for a few moments, "I... I don't think that I am as good as you believe me to be nya~..."

The grass next to her crunched lightly as Naruto took a step to move in front of her, crouching down and looking her in the eyes, "So you know what I am thinking do you?"

"Ah... well no, I didn't mean it like _that_ nya~" She tried to cast her head downwards only to feel his nail poke in under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes, those blue eyes that seemed to cast away all negative thoughts.

"Your heart is racing. I wonder if it is because you're scared of me, or maybe you are just nervous and unsure of us being this close to one another?" He leaned forward slightly and gave her a toothy smile, seeing her flinch from the sight of his pearly whites, "Oh? Do you want me to bite you again?"

"I-I-I-I-"

A light chuckle left the lips of Naruto, "You are so easy to tease Kuroka, though in all seriousness, you are the first person I have drunk from directly, you should feel quite honored by that."

"B-but why Nya~?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking on how to answer properly, "You're interesting."

"But not entirely interesting nya~?"

He gave a light chuckle, it seemed like she had payed quite a bit of attention to his words last time, "You're different from others, not just because you are a part of the Nekomata race either. There is something about you that I find myself drawn to. If I understood better, I may be able to give you a better answer, though for now all I can say is that I find you interesting, someone I want to watch and see what becomes of them. Much like my King."

Kuroka swallowed the lump in her throat, the scent of the man in front of her was intoxicating, she felt like she _needed_ to be closer to him.

"I believe that Dracul is still alive."

"Sorry?" She questioned, blinking rapidly, where the hell had that come from?

"Dracul... I do not believe that he was killed, just drained of his power so that he wasn't a threat anymore," He gave her a wide smile, "He is an ancestor of sorts, so I think it is best to believe that he is still alive. Then again, can someone like him truly die, after all his legend still lives on, people still talk about him in hushed whispers, almost like he is still alive without anyone confirming it... I guess what I am trying to say is... When does someone die Kuroka?"

 _That_ was a question, one she didn't have the answer for. His finger slowly left her chin, allowing her to look down slightly in thought. Her supple little lips formed into a pout. She watched as Naruto slowly stood back up tilting his head to the side lightly as he gave her a cheeky smile, "Umm what score did you get nya~?"

He turned on his feet and gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "You'll be able to find it pretty easily," As those words left his mouth he broke apart into bats and flew off, causing quite a stir among the students thinking they were under attack by a vampire.

Kuroka turned her head to the board, if she came in second, okay apparently she tied with someone called Yubelluna... What kind of name was that? Shaking that thought aside she narrowed her eyes on the name at the top of the board, that _had_ to be him.

\- 1st Naruto, Vassal of Gremory. Score: 100%-

A smile worked its way over her face. He truly was something else, he beat her by 15%, then again he can't score any higher than full marks, it seems she still had ways to go before she could be at his level, she would have to increase her training.

* * *

Rias was pouting.

That act in itself was common, so common that Naruto had called her the Pouting Princess more than a handful of times, this had lead to him receiving a tantrum from time to time. There were just times that Rias brought it upon herself though.

This time she was pouting for another silly reason, as Akeno was a newly reincarnated devil she had to undergo training. This meant that Naruto was now the one training her, or as Rias saw it, Akeno was taking up her 'Naruto time'. It was a special time that she had named, it was the point in time where both she and Naruto were finished with their lessons for the day.

Though this time was becoming less and less of late, this was due to Naruto's new promotion. Her brother, the Maou Lucifer could now issue 'Missions' as such to the blonde vampire, Naruto of cause did them without any care saying it was simply a good way to test his abilities along with helping out the Gremory house at the same time.

It had though, lead to a large reduce in the so named 'Naruto time', but Rias was now in one of the better positions as her peerage already had a high completion of requests for her age, even some that were incredibly dangerous for a young devil to undertake.

Normally his tutoring of Akeno was... acceptable... though that was due to the fact that Akeno was fine with her giving small pointers here and there as Rias was currently more advanced than her. Today was different, very, very different.

Serafall Leviathan.

The name that when spoken about causes grown men to change into a new pair of pants. That _lustful,_ bubbly, cute, young looking devil was 'instructing' Akeno along with Naruto. Though Rias was not sure how much she was actually contributing, mostly because she would find it incredibly difficult to teach someone while you were receiving a piggy back.

But when this point was brought up it was quickly dismissed. Apparently the Maou Leviathan could not think properly if she was standing, a lame excuse and one that had many, many flaws, but apparently it was what she was staying with.

Naruto had, in a sense, completely forgotten about the Maou riding on his shoulders, he had no idea why she even came in the first place, but then again he had never tried to understand the bubbly Maou. Akeno had her hand stretched out in the position instructed and was nervously looking at Naruto, who was circling the young girl like a piece of meat, though in this sense seeing as she was a devil he should technically be able to drink from her, meaning that to him, she was a source of nutrition, but that was getting technical.

He didn't think like that... most of the time anyway, what? A vampire needs to eat as well you know?

Naruto stepped forward and Akeno found it difficult to hold her arm in the position with him so close, yet she pushed through, feeling his hands lightly skim just above the surface of her skin, trailing out from her heart to the tips of her fingers, "Magic comes from the heart. The magic you will be learning flows out through your fingers, whereas mine goes down through my legs and into the ground below me, my fingers merely a command signal."

"From my heart?" She questioned lightly, looking down at the mentioned object only for Naruto to poke it lightly, for him anyway, to her it was enough to make her wince and not just because she was starting to develop in that area.

"It is the purest and most unchanging expression of what we are," Naruto gave his fingers a light click and giant branches came up and pulled Serafall from his shoulders, okay maybe he hadn't quite forgotten about her?

The small Maou pouted cutely, though she was thankful that there weren't any thorns. At the place where Naruto's feet touched the ground black roses started to form and slowly spread out littering the ground, "Creatures that contract Vampirisim become undead. Vampirisim can be injected via a highborn Vampire, it is in the most basic of senses a disease, it kills the body and pushes dark magic into the blood to keep it moving, the difference between a turned Vampire and a Zombie is very slim. For what we call 'High Born' Vampires, or that is to say Vampires born from a set of Vampire parents, spend a large amount of time in the womb before we are born. Our mothers have to consume a large amount of blood to keep both us and themselves alive," He paused, making sure she was still following, after all while it seemed somewhat out of place _right_ now, he did have a reason for bringing this up.

When Akeno nodded, as if to say she was ready for him to continue, he did just that, "For the period we are in the womb we learn through the senses of our mother, we feel what they do, we taste what they do, we see as they see and hear what they hear, we become one. A female Vampire is the most important part of Vampire culture because of this, it is also from them that we receive our magic and abilities, in the end, all the male contributes to is leaving his seed... Most tend to just leave after that anyway. Though that is a conversation that we don't need to go into now, we both have father issues Akeno, I am not going to sugar coat that, but unlike me, a large majority of your strength comes from yours... You have a very strong affinity for lightning based magic, with your _nature_ you could add light to that and become a force to be feared."

The raven-haired young girl glared at Naruto, her teeth gritting inside of her mouth as lightning started to spark around her hand, just before she could shoot it off Naruto wrapped his hands over her outstretched arm, taking the large voltage into his own body.

"There we go," He breathed out, his hair now standing out on its ends, more than usual anyway, in fact he could hear electricity arcing between his hair even now, not to mention the tips seemed to be seared by the heat, "The fastest way to draw out someones magic is to put them into an emotional state. I am, in a way sorry for what I said, but the best way to use your magic, is to feel it first."

He stepped back and gave a wide smile, Akeno slowly connecting the dots, "Y-you learnt your magic while you were still in the womb?" She questioned hesitantly. She felt a small tap on her nose.

"Bingo, we feel _everything_ our mother's do, we learn _everything_ they do in our period together, because when we come out of the womb, we are incredibly weak... We need every advantage that we can get," He waved his hand lightly and clicked his fingers telling the branches to bring Serafall back to the ground.

Akeno looked at him in shock, that was a very interesting way to increase survival odds for children, and it made her realize something. She had at least had her father around when she was younger, she may not be able to forgive him for what he did, her mother was dead because of that man, yet Naruto... All he had had was his mother and she was gone. From what she knew now, the bond between a female vampire and her child was greater than most regular maternal bonds... She met his gaze only now seeing how fake his smile was, it was so clear that she can't believe she had missed it before.

Without pause she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, his shoulders were still a little too high for her to reach well right now, she didn't say anything, just leaned into him and held him tightly, blinking away the emotions that tried to spill from her eyes.

One of his arms wrapped over her shoulders while the other lightly rested on her head, "Jeez, are you coming onto me Akeno? No offence but you are a little young for me right now maybe in a fe-"

"Baka," She whispered out, a smile threatening to split her face. How did he do that, just ease away her worries with a handful of words? She nodded her head and backed away a smile on her face as she blinked away at the few tears that spilled from her eyes, "Thank you for helping me."

"No worries, now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to Rias before she tried to kill us all with a glare," His words only caused Akeno to laugh harder, really he would always do something like that, when things became too emotional he would find a way to defuse them.

The raven-haired girl looked over to Rias, the young woman was glaring heatedly at her, she could understand why, Rias had firmly stated that Naruto was her Queen and they needed to stay together at all times, though it was also clear that she was developing a major crush on her Queen.

She watched as Naruto walked up to Rias, he crouched down and spoke to her for awhile, about what she didn't know, though Rias seemed to forget her frustration almost instantly and now wore a large smile while rapidly nodding her head in agreement. They continued to talk for a little while until Rias broke away and started to run over to her, a wide smile on her face before stopping still a fare distance apart before cupping her mouth, "Naruto said Grayfia-san was going to teach us to bake this afternoon! Do you want to join in Akeno!?"

There was a flash of silver next to Naruto as the woman in question appeared, the blonde gave a small smirk as she stepped forward to scold him, "Serafall seems to have something to say to me... With a Maou around you shouldn't need to worry about spying on me should you?"

"Naruto-sam-, Naruto-san," She quickly corrected herself at seeing his eyes twitch in irritation, "Please do understand that we are doing such for your health."

"Venelana wants to make sure I am not dangerous," He placed a hand on his hip, the other going into his pant pocket as he slouched slightly, "If I think that I am becoming a danger to the Gremory family, I will let you know Grayfia, then you can solve the problem permanently."

Her stoic gaze widened in shock. Yes he was mature for his age, but she did not expect a response like that, so clear cut and cold, "Naruto..."

"Teach the girls to bake if you could, they are terrible at it, though their hearts are in the right place."

"You can't even taste their cooking..." Grayfia felt like deadpanning, though it would have been _too_ out of character for her.

"Yeah, but when they try to offer me burnt biscuits... Well even I can tell that they aren't meant to look like that. I mean I still eat it out of kindness I guess, but they are really, really dry, and hard," He lightly rubbed at the back of his head, putting on a smile.

Grayfia nodded her head lightly and walked away to where the girls were. As she did Serafall appeared beside him her eyes big and sparkling, "So, how did you know that I wanted to talk to you~" She questioned, nearly forcibly cute.

"Your expression changed, ever so slightly when I told you I would need to be teaching Akeno to unlock her magic. If it wasn't important you wouldn't have hung around," Naruto reasoned giving a small shrug of his shoulders, in all honesty he respected Serafall, when she was actually being mature. When she was being a magical girl? Not a chance in hell was that happening.

"Muuu~ You shouldn't watch me so intently, Rias-tan will get jealous~"

Naruto took a moment of his time, not that he was really doing anything at the current second anyway, to ponder something, it had been plaguing him since he first met Serafall and now he would ask the question, internally of course, the simple question of, were the stars that floated around her when she spoke and the love heart outlines she made with her fingers that kinda looked like a beam, were they just a product of his imagination, or was she actually using her magic to produce those things on the regular as they were needed?

If so he had to give her credit where it was due... Though slightly disturbing that a devil 200+ years old was doing it... it was still impressive if she was doing it on purpose constantly. In the end he decided to call it the 'Serafall Effect' the purpose of making something difficult when it had no reason to be.

Because he wouldn't dare ask a Maou if she was actually childish enough to blow love hearts and wink stars.

No he wouldn't reduce himself to that, no matter how curious he became.

Now his hand had a slight twitch inside of his pocket... he really wanted to know.

"What did you want to talk about Serafall?"

"Muuu~ Call me Sera-chan or Levi-tan!"

Naruto gave her a single blink at that request, "Would you prefer I call you Leviathan-sama?"

He watched the girl wince, like she had been struck over the head by the paper-fan of death. He understood the feeling well and could relate to her. She then turned back to him, her bottom lip quivering lightly as she pulled her puppy dogs eyes, sadly it was a technique that had little effect on him... Apart from Rias, it was really hard to say no to her for some reason, maybe it was because she was just too adorable in her young age? "Can we go back to Serafall?"

"Good we have reached an understanding. Now I believe you had a question?"

Her previous mood was gone now and she took on a somewhat serious disposition, "Children have started going missing from the following countries, Hungary, Ukraine, Moldova, Serbia, Slovakia and Bulgaria... I was wondering-"

"If vampires were involved?" Naruto mused, judging by the small frown on her face he was right, "How many have gone missing so far?"

"Nearly one hundred. Normally this wouldn't even come as a problem to us, but it seems to be getting worse and worse, a few of the families that were affected had contracts with high-ranking devils," In other words, the ones giving the Devils their power were now being targeted, or maybe it was by accident, either way it seemed to be something worthy of their attention.

Naruto pursed his lips slightly, "What is the period of time since the first abduction?"

"January this year..."

That gave him the information he needed to start, "I can safely say that it isn't vampires, at best only a handful, maybe three or five at the most go missing to vampires in Europe. Those that are often taken become friends or Vassals to high class vampire children. In short, other than using them as temporary friends, vampires have no need for children, their small bodies can not sate our thirst on a safe level, we would kill too many children if we took them for feeding, that would mean that we have to fake their deaths. As opposed to taking an adult hostage where we can drain their blood every month or so at a safe level to keep a vampire healthy, or as close to healthy as possible. Though it is normally two humans for each vampire."

"I see... Well it is good that it isn't the work of vampires, that would make relationships strained," Serafall spoke with a cheery smile.

Naruto though gave a small nod and stretched his back out a little, "That is a fight that would only serve to push devils closer to extinction."

"You don't think that we would win?" The young looking Maou questioned with no small amount of confusion, "Aren't they fighting against each other already?"

She was in a sense correct, "Yes, the Tepes and Carmilla faction are fighting, though it is a fight between the Tepes and Carmilla faction. If anyone tries to get involved all fangs will be bared at the intruder, not to mention it will draw out the military forces that are laying back and training while this civil war is happening."

"The vampires have a military group?"

Naruto craned his neck in slight confusion, "I guess it would make sense that you didn't know, seeing as they haven't made mention of themselves for over two hundred years, but there are two, the 'Dead Guard'; they take care of Vampire Royalty and directly serve them. As there is no 'true' ruler for Vampires at the current time, they have no one to follow so they are bolstering their numbers and improving their training. The second group is the peoples army, though they act mostly as a buffer between the two factions at the moment, stopping a full blown war from breaking out, this is called 'Rose Guard'. When I was growing up with mother, there was whispers of a group, though I don't know if the exist or not. 'Night Children', apparently they are like a shadow that keeps vampires safe. I would say that if they exist that they are your biggest issue if you are going to war."

"Why?"

"Because, the rumor of their existence sprung up around the time of Christ... If no one has been able to confirm that they are real or not... They must really know what they are doing. I mean, sure humans don't know about us, well not fully, but for even vampires to not know about a vampire group? Don't you think that is a little odd?" He gave her a questioning look, it seemed as though she was actually holding worth to his words.

Serafall nodded her head slowly, "Okay, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"One thing, I heard, or more like felt," Naruto rubbed at the back of his head as he spoke, " 'Oh blessed mother of night, spread your wings far and wide, shelter my dear child through sorrow and through pain. Oh blessed Night Mother, the Carmilla still serve thy.' My mother said that, during my incubation, the moon was dark that night and I felt something strange touch my chest," He unbuttoned his shirt and showed the tattoo that was present, "I was born with this mark, my mother was entranced by it."

The young Maou leaned forward, looking at the woman only to see it stare back at her, black orbs piercing through her pink ones. Horns slowly spread as large wings made of born spread out from her shoulders. Her fangs grew longer, poking out from below her lips as her nails turned as black as night, Serafall stepped back and the tattoo returned to normal, she looked up at Naruto who was giving her a questioning look, "Are you okay Serafall?"

He didn't feel it? If that was the case then it was both impressive and scary. Or maybe it never happened and she just believed it did... Should she ask him? How would he react to her if she asked about a tattoo that he didn't seem to know much about was able to start glaring at people? No that would make her seem crazy right?

"Serafall?"

The bubbly Maou shook her head lightly to get the thoughts away. Naruto was buttoning up his top and didn't seem to understand what had happened, "I... Um, well. I am going to look into this matter and see if I can find anything."

"If it isn't confidential, could you let me know? It seems somewhat interesting."

"But not entirely right~?" She teased a little, watching his upper lip twitch ever so slightly with her words.

"Indeed..." A small sigh left his lips as he looked towards the castle, "I should be going. If those two have decided to gang up on Grayfia, I doubt the poor woman would last long," With that he lifted his hand lightly and stated to vanish in fog.

Serafall didn't bother calling him, already know that what she was seeing was basicly an after image shown via the water molecules in the fog. Though Naruto had given her quite a bit to think about with his words. It would seem that the vampires weren't as dead as she had thought them to be... That was good, very good, the vampires could be a powerful ally to the devils if they could bring up something to the table to talk about.

Her mind drifted to Naruto for a moment, it was possible that he could be used to bring the Carmilla faction to the table. Of course she knew about his mother, that was a subject that caused a large amount of trouble when he was first brought to the underworld by Venelana. Though the vampires seem to believe that he is dead.

In saying that, it could also backfire greatly, the vampires may question why they have kept him hidden for so long, in which case they had no excuse. Her lips pursed, she would try to strike a deal with the vampires without mentioning Naruto's name, only subtly leading her words towards him during the face to face meeting to gauge their reactions.

Though with vampires that could be hard, they were really good at controlling their emotions, or just feeling like everything was a bother so nothing really mattered to them, "Night Mother," She mumbled, it seemed like some kind of deity that Kaguya Carmilla prayed to in order for her to bless Naruto.

She would have to do as much research as she could on this person, but for now, she wondered what Sona-tan was up to.

* * *

 **PA: There you go, so a fair bit happened in this chapter. Rias got herself a Rook, who is learning how to use her magic now. I am pretty sure most of you can guess what is happening in Europe :P But yeah, things are on the roll and both Kuroka and Naruto became mid-class at the same time as Yubelluna, how is that for a little bit of linkage?**


	3. Longest Night

**PA: Yeah I know its pretty early, but hey I want to get three chapters out for both this story and 'The Bridge' to give a bit more of an introduction to the characters and to let you all get a feel for them. Though I don't think that anyone is going to really complain about _that_.**

 **Firstly, because so many people asked and pointed it out, 'Night Children' or 'The Children of the Night' as they will be called and formally introduced as later, were inspired by the 'Dark Brotherhood'. There will be similarities because of this.**

 **Secondly, this too was questioned a lot, I made Akeno a Rook for a number of reasons; Firstly because Rias has a spare Rook (hint, hint), secondly I wanted to give her a more active role in fights, not just sitting back and flinging lightning around, which means her fighting style is going to change a little and lastly because then she is no longer a 'glass cannon' which will just break if it gets hit by any source of real damage like Gasper does, you know, until he goes all shadowy and stuff.**

 **Finally, there seemed to be a bit of a misconception in the last chapter, Naruto has a very minor control over fire, like enough to make a campfire and shit like that, he needs a living object to hold the majority of the power. This means that he is resistant to fire, not fire proof and he can not create large walls of flames either without a conflux.**

 **Now that my notes are out of the way, let's get started on your reviews:**

 **ExecutionerKain:** I thought it was a fitting ring tone consider he lives with devils. Plus it is a kickass song.

 **Blood D. Cheery:** I did, here ya go.

 **Reemikz:** The world is not ready for clones of me.

 **DragonPony022:** You will see where he is during school during the canon timeline.

 **Tekkadan:** The fourth slot seems to be a really hot topic at the moment, I guess we will get further and see where things end up, for now I have no concrete answer though.

 **fairy . tail's. storm .king:** They believe him to be dead, as Serafall stated to herself near the end of the last chapter. After all, Kaguya Carmilla, one kick ass vampire was killed so suddenly they would have written off the vulnerable child in that case as well. Also I have noticed that your name is registered as me trying to post a link, so it deleates most of it, sorry if I didn't pick that up last week and your name was cut off!

 **FateBurn:** A couple of people think she would be a good choice for the fourth slot, I can see why, but like above, nothing is set in stone for _that_ slot yet.

 **Azure Saiyan:** Do you mean having Vampire Naruto (combat form) a little more cheerful? Cause if so I had planned for him to slowly do so over time, if you mean regular (blonde haired) I don't know if I can do that, I mean he does kinda just play around from time to time.

 **Maelstrom of the Nine:** I am glad that I can brighten up your day, as for your question it is up above in the bold section.

 **RevampedAtol:** It certainly was Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, I felt that it was very fitting.

 **Alex2909:** There will be a time skip soonish of a handful of years.

 **The Platinum King:** 'The Bridge' which is my story of an Angel Naruto has Akeno as the main partner, and trust me I plan to put a lot of my damned time into that, because I like you, feel that most Akeno pairings are very rushed.

 **astral trinity:** There are a handful of characters I already have in mind to serve as vampires, but yes some will be coming from those listed sources.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** I know she does, it is just that if I wrote that as her character than people would be like 'WTF is this? This isn't the Koneko we know!' But yeah well here is your next chapter.

 **Ughablahblah:** I feel that your comment was rather vague so I don't know _quite_ what you are talking about, though if you are speaking about Yu's strange demon-like thing he did at the end of the first season, than I don't plan on Naruto going quite that far.

 **Sleepwalker 5462:** Que bom que você gostou. Eu senti que era melhor para conseguir uma parcela dessa explicação fora do caminho cedo de modo que não haveria todo um conjunto de perguntas mais tarde sobre isso. Eu estou contente de ver que você está ansioso para mais e espero não decepcionar.

 **MaximoCore:** A lot of people noticed the references, so many that I did openly come out and admit to where I got the inspiration.

 **Mikaeru346:** Akeno will be learning hand to hand and will be more active in fighting because of her new traits.

 **demoncreater2002:** Not a 'Dark Brotherhood' but a group that is _like_ them.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

Akeno had realized something since Naruto had made it his job to train her... She didn't like him all that much.

No that was wrong, she wasn't his biggest fan...

Well _that_ was impossible, she wasn't Rias after all.

No his training was inhumane.

Then again she was now pretty far from being a human, in a sense at least, she was part devil and part fallen angel now. Though she had come to notice that they were never alone, one of Lucifer-sama's peerage was always watching them.

She had of course at first thought it was because of her dirty blood, though she noticed that it wasn't her they were watching. Eyes were constantly on Naruto, they were weary of the blonde vampire.

Akeno was not daft, she could at least understand that Naruto was 'different'. Apparently he scored much higher than most in the class progression exam, she had seen what he did to the fallen angel that had attacked them in the human world, his body have arrived a few weeks ago, she struggled to hold her breakfast that morning, yet Naruto did not seem bothered at all, like it was just a spec of dirt that had landed on his shoe.

Sadly she hadn't even been able to do that during their training. Naruto stood across from her, not even the dust in the air threatening to go near him. She looked to her side, her partner in so called crime, Rias Gremory stood there, dirt and grime covering her, along with a thick layer of sweat as she continued to pant, somewhat like an animal.

Akeno herself was not in a better shape, she blew at a few strands of hair that were on her face, only for them to fall back down and stick to her sweaty cheek. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Naruto, he looked like he had just come out of a shower.

He slowly rose a hand and combed it through his golden locks. Ignoring the looks he was receiving with what seemed to be a trained grace, "Not bad, your timing is off though-" He was cut off as he dodged a bolt of lightning that split the ground at his feet. His blue orbs meeting the pink ones of Akeno as his face slowly stretched into a grin, "Against a stronger opponent you should not try to hit them with the first strike," He dipped his head down and shot his hand up, grabbing the wrist of Rias, who had moved around behind him, and pulled her over him using her already forward momentum to reduce the energy it took.

Rias crashed into the ground, her fist which was lightly covered in her Power of Destruction doing as it name entrails to the ground, leaving a nice fist sized hole that was perfectly cut out of the hard ground. Her power faded and she found her fist stuck in the ground, no matter how hard she pulled it wouldn't budge.

"Akeno would be better suited for the sneak attack, she is faster and more agile. Rias you make too much noise as you move," He twitched his head to the side and dodged another bolt of lightning before turning into a swarm of bats and flying forward, shocking Akeno, only for her to freeze as a nail like claw was placed against her throat, "Dead," He whispered next to her ear, "Don't let your body tense up, keep an open mind and never use up all of your energy, otherwise you end up like Rias."

Akeno looked to Rias, the young redhead was barely able to keep her eyes open as she continued to try to pull herself free. A small smirk crossed Naruto's lips as he clicked with his free hand. Rias found herself pushed out of the ground and landed on her behind in a rather unladylike position. The hole she had been stuck in now had branches sticking out of it, she figured they must have pushed her out.

Her eyes snapped up to where a statue-like Akeno stood, she didn't dare to move with the knife like claw against her throat. It slowly pulled away, only to be replaced by a hand ruffling her hair, "You are both improving greatly, but you are both struggling to stand, if we push any further forward, you will end up damaging your bodies. We should call it a day no?"

Akeno nodded into his hand before stepping away, showing she was okay. After all she was a Rook, she could take a lot more damage than any other piece, not to mention she had a higher constitution and she could last for a _lot_ longer than Rias could, at least at the moment. Though Naruto was right, even she was on her last legs.

He moved over to his King, extending a hand down to her which she took, allowing herself to be pulled up before falling into his chest, her eyes closed shut and her breathing quite shallow, "D-did I do good?" Her voice was so soft and meek, in this state she couldn't fight off a piece of paper.

"You did," He rubbed her back gently before picking her up in his arms in the standard princess carry, "Now let me take care of the rest Rias."

"Okay Naruto... Can we watch anime again tonight?"

She asked this question so often, and Naruto knew he only had one real answer, that is unless he wanted the waterworks to start again, "Of course. I shall prepare some tea to help heal your body and then fix you both some snacks for tonight."

Rias nodded and snuggled in closer, grabbing onto the loose shirt that he wore. Akeno gave a small giggle at the scene, her King only ever acted like this around her Queen. Around him she was reduced to a girl, no longer the heiress of Gremory, no she was just Rias. Something else though caught her attention, in the end, it seemed that they were able to get him dirty, if only a little.

The dirt and dust from Rias had wiped against his clothing creating a nice smear, possibly even staining it. Sometimes, Akeno felt out of place, mostly in moments like these, the two of them were so close, like siblings only they never fought. She stiffened slightly as she heard the almost ghost-like steps of Naruto pause, "Akeno... we should get you cleaned up for tonight... Unless you like being all sweaty that is?"

"I suppose I should, will you be bathing Rias, or shall I?" She smirked slightly at her words, maybe she would be able to get a reaction out of him?

"I believe Grayfia will," Naruto was not going to rise to her bait, "I will be washing myself."

"But... But you didn't even break a sweat fighting us?" Akeno voiced her confusion.

Though her response, at least initially was a shrug of the blonde's shoulders, "I like to think when I am bathing. Now, are you able to walk on your own, or should I call upon my plants to carry you?"

"I'm fine, just be careful with Rias... She looks so cute when she is all tired out."

"Indeed."

A fog crept in, yet Akeno stood there blinking in shock, Naruto had just said that Rias looked cute, openly. Well he has said it before, but still it was strange to hear the normally calm and collected Naruto expression direct emotion towards someone.

* * *

His bath had been promptly canceled. Apparently all mid-class devils and above were being ordered to hunt down a stray devil in the city of Lilith. He was clad in his Gi, the uniform he wore when he battled against Sairaorg.

The same devil mentioned stood beside him, tilting his head to the side as their target was described to them. A nekoshou, long black hair no older than 14. Her name was Kuroka and she was wanted for the murder of her King and heir of the Amy pillar. They had to be weary, she had fallen to the temptations of senjutsu and lost her mind, now she was little more than a savage beast that needed to be put down.

"If you come across Kuroka, shoot a flare into the air and try to stall her until help can arrive," The devil leading the 'witch hunt' spoke as his final instruction. After all they already had the areas they were meant to be looking through.

Naruto had a very large area of land to cover, though with his ability to control plants and his somewhat telepathy with them, it was easier for him to cover larger areas than others, he turned his head lightly and looked at Sairaorg, "Take care of yourself out there..." He trailed lightly.

Sairaorg seemed to pick up on what Naruto meant to say, "Yeah, this don't really feel right, but we have to do what we have to do. Also, look after yourself Naruto, though I don't think I need to say that to you."

The blonde gave a small smirk as he vanished in a cloud of fog, landing again in his designated position. He placed his hand on the ground, extending his connection to the plants and simply waited. Someone would come and fetch him once she had been found.

His lips pursed into a frown, she never seemed like the type to kill her King. Yes it was clear that she wasn't happy, but with how hard she was working, there was a strong chance that she could be traded to another peerage.

He doubted it was something like that, and she had to have a reason for doing this. He wondered what it was.

Half an hour passed and Naruto felt something on the edge of his area, his frown deepened. Whatever it was, was being very careful, it was on the very edge, so he could tell that something was there, yet at the same time he could not tell what that _something_ was.

Then it broke into a light run, slowly becoming clearer and clearer. Naruto let out a sigh, large branches moved and blocked her in, forming a dome over her that was covered in thorns, "Dammit Kuroka."

He left his position on the ground, standing up and hovering over to where he had caught the cat. Because it was his branches he didn't use enough of his magic to be considered a flare. His eyes were clenched shut as he arrived in front of the dome, thorns sticking out from both inside and outside, there was little ways to escape and once you let a thorn cut you, his poison would enter your body.

The dome dropped and before Kuroka even had a chance to act upon her short lived freedom she was already bound once again. She looked up at the face of her would be captor only to freeze in shock, "Naruto..."

"Kuroka."

Kuroka dipped her head down, as far as she was able to, tears welling behind her eyes, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't she have gotten _anyone_ else? Though it seemed he wasn't attacking her, did he want to hear what she had to say? She lifted her head up ever so slightly, seeing his expectant eyes boring into her, "I... He saw how s-strong I was getting," She got out, trying her best not to break down as she did, "He w-want to kill S-s-s-s-s-shrione for power... I did it to protect SHIRONE NYA~!"

She let out heavy breaths, looking down and waiting for his judgement. It was clear that now she was a stray he was meant to kill her, instead she saw his feet come closer and suddenly felt a warm, comforting feeling surge through her body from her neck. His own was right in front of her, she tried to move her hand a little, but the branches tightened around her, she was truly stuck and at his mercy.

Then, like the first time they met the feeling faded, leaving her all alone again, her hazel eyes looked to Naruto as he slowly pulled away, a small amount of her blood on his bottom lip. His tongue, which looked so soft came out from his mouth and took in the last of her blood before meeting he met her gaze, "Vampires can recall memories from blood that they drink, so even if you lie to us, if we get some of your blood we will eventually find the truth."

He brought a hand up to his head, holding it tentatively as he thought, "There is no way to back up your claim. You acted too quickly and have not given Makibuta a chance to leave behind any sort of plan. In this case, it would be my word and your own against the treason of killing your King... I do not need to tell you which one would win do I?" Kuroka's head sunk at his words.

"If... If there is no chance for me... Please save Shirone... She doesn't deserve this nya~"

"It would be best if y-" Naruto started, but was drowned out by a ground shaking roar, countless numbers of flares shot up showing the hulking form of a large creature, Naruto turned to it, his lips pressing into a thin line, "Escape during this confusion, if you go back for your sister then I can not g-"

"Shirone was taken to jail nya~!"

"I will do what I can for her... Kuroka, save yourself first, you are no use to anyone dead," With those words spoken the branches holding her fell away. The raven-haired young teen looked around her in shock, it was just her and Naruto... yet he was letting her go?

She looked towards the blonde, watching as he clenched his fist tightly, drawing a few drops of blood that landed on the ground, a large spider woman coming out from the tiny puddle that formed, "Yes master?"

"Lead Kuroka out safely, try not to be seen, it appears that a Tyrant Hydra has appeared. This close to the city it could cause a lot of damage, so I believe that most devils will be heading there, yet still do be weary of where you are going. Once she is safe, deliver this message to Sirzechs," Naruto lifted his fingers up and a piece of parchment formed containing what he wanted to say. An ink seal closing it with the mark of Gremory.

Arachne bowed her head as a smile crossed her face, "I am glad," The spider-woman stated.

This caused Naruto to raise a brow, one that quickly shot up even further as he felt lips press against his own and a tongue try to worm its way into his mouth. It was small and a little coarse giving it a very strange feeling, slowly he responded to the expression made by Kuroka, bringing his hand up and cupping her cheek as she put as much as she dared into the kiss.

They parted a few moments later with Kuroka looking down slightly, "I won't ask you to leave... But thank you Naruto-kun... I won't forget what you have done for me nya~"

Naruto gave a small nod before looking back at the tower creature, his hair turning white and his horns coming out as his nails grew longer, "You're not going to hold back at all?"

"You should leave before anyone finds you Kuroka... and yes, I can not let it reach Lilith, if so I would need to go to the human world to buy manga and anime for Rias... I do not want to make such a long trip for one of her vices," Naruto rolled his shoulders forward, a large crack coming from them as he crouched down, "I wonder if Sairaorg is there yet?" He mused slightly to himself before pushing off the ground like a bullet in the direction of the giant hydra.

Kuroka watching in awe as the ground he had been standing on was pushed down into the earth, she turned to the spider woman and rubbed at the back of her head gingerly, "So... You're Naruto's familiar nya~?"

"I am young Nekoshou."

"... Does he... talk about me nya~?"

Archane came a soft smile at the hopeful look on the young teen's face, "He does. He has also been looking over the reports that were made public on the Amy peerage to check over what kind of progress you were making. It is rare for my master to take an interest in someone."

A smile worked its way across Kuroka's face, "... I have been watching him as well... the Gremory peerage is doing really well considering it consists of only a Rook and a Queen... I hope that he will be okay nya~"

"To worry about my master. I find that funny young Nekoshou."

* * *

Naruto brought himself to a stop, not far away from the Hydra, its scales a bright red as its jaws hissed and snapped at anything that got close to it. It was large, easily the size of a small castle, that was the issue with Tyrant Hydras, they were incredibly large.

A few devils lay dead at its feet, they had scored relatively well in the exams that had passed recently, by that he meant that they were in the top 20 or so that passed.

The wind blew his obi lightly causing the bell tied to it to ring in the air, that gentle sound drew the large creatures attention towards him, "Such an ugly creature you are," Naruto spoke through thin lips, his pale eyes quickly scouting the creature out for any weakness.

The standard rule of hydras was to keep their heads attached as when they were cut off two more sprouted. Though if they were crushed than it would need to expend energy ripping its own head away, but it could still do that leading for another two to sprout. In the end it was best to banish all thoughts of striking the head, to transfer everything you would do to the organs inside of the body.

A head shot forward and snapped at Naruto, he sidestepped it with ease, the creature was sluggish compared to the lightning he had been dodging when he spared with Akeno. He saw its feet and a smirk crossed his face, he snapped his fingers, "Bramble," large bushes covered the feet of the creature, holding it in place somewhat, though it continued to struggle against its bindings, thrashing itself around, though its scales stopped his thorns from injecting their poison.

Naruto clicked his tongue in irritation, he hadn't counted on thee scales being so thick. He dropped himself closer to the ground, dodging the heads that struck again and again around him each time they came close, yet it was still not enough to strike the illusive vampire.

There was a sickening crack behind him, Naruto turned to see Sairaorg standing there, a light aura around his body as he seemed to strike a one of the many heads with the back of his fist, knocking it away, "Looks like our hunt has been called off, apparently hydras have flooded the Underworld. The Maou are currently fighting against the Naga who seem to be leading the forces. Though I didn't think this was your area?" The raven-haired male questioned.

Naruto rose a small brow at him before pointing to the ground, "It was theirs, I came when I saw their flare go up. I wasn't expecting this."

"And I wasn't expecting you to have horns like that... I guess this is one of those vampire things right?"

"Something like that," Naruto responded as a large branch blocked a head that was trying to strike down on the duo, Sairaorg staring at it with wide eyes, "So is that," Though his attention was brought to the nearby bushes as hundreds of smaller Hydras poured out.

"My the Maou help us all..." Sairaorg mouthed out as a nearly automatic response. In this kind of situation it seemed quite dire. From what they could gather there was no help coming so they were on their own for thee foreseeable future.

Naruto pursed his fine lips into a thin line, "Sairaorg, if you can keep the bigger one off my back, I should be able to deal with the little ones as they come. Though really, I need a big enough strike to remove his scales, I can poison him then, it will slow down its responses and slowly put it into a death-like state."

Sairaorg gave a small grimace, "Sounds nasty."

"It is," Naruto replied as he dropped to the ground, a thick fog forming around him before the fog started to turn into spears of ice. With a sharp click of his fingers they flew forward, taking down a large amount of hydra that were running towards them, though it wasn't enough to cull the swarm completely.

It thinned it, though if one were to look at it now and not from before they wouldn't even be able to say that. He drew a small amount of blood on his bottom lip, "Sairaorg... I can not move from this spot for a while. My rival should at least be able to protect me while I prepare for this," He didn't wait for a response, already knowing that the son of Bael would do his best now.

He sat down, crossing his legs in a meditative position as heavy thickets started to swarm out from around him. He summoned a few pieces of parchment, along with ink and a brush. Sairaorg gave him a confused glance, but continued to battle against the claws, heads and tails that were trying to take out his rival.

If Naruto thought this would work, than all he had to do was believe in him, though he saw the large bushes start to push back the coming swarm, though they were slowly figuring out how to move through it. He batted back a claw that came within feet of hitting Naruto, though the vampire didn't stop at all. Though now that he thought about it, his horns seemed to slowly be growing longer... well at the least they looked longer than when he had started the fight.

He saw that Naruto placed a piece of paper on the branches coming from him, only for it to rapidly shoot out more and more, quickly covering even the already extended branches before he slowly stood to his feet, a little shaky as he did, "Okay... I should not try to make that many explosive tags from a single multiplication seal..." The white-haired vampire drew his hand up in front of his face and clicked his fingers.

What happened next caught Sairaorg off guard, the ground shook as the night sky quickly lit up in a blaze of orange and yellow, the cries of hydras filling the air. Even from the distance they were standing at they were nearly buffeted of their feet by the shock wave, it was like someone had dropped a massive bomb on the coming swarm.

"Wonderland Brambles!" The shout from Naruto drew Sairaorg's attention back to him, though he couldn't see any change until the ground a fair distance from the explosion fell away, showing large ice covered thorn branches. Naruto stumbled back lightly to find his proper balance once more, finding his energy seemed to be rapidly filling, which was strange even for him, " _That_ should hold them off, a forest fire and then a pitfall... I can't do much more for a group that big."

"Oi! Can you still fight Naruto?"

The teen in question turned at the sound of his rival's voice, "I should be able to... No I am actually feeling a little better than when we started."

"Okay _great_! I need your help with this thing. Turns out it can heal from my strikes before I can fully destroy a scale," Sairaorg dodged another claw before striking it towards the ground and flying down with a sharp elbow, he certainly cracked the scale, but it healed nearly instantly, "Think you can do that creepy vampire touch of death thing again?"

What Sairaorg was referring to was when Naruto gathered a large amount of energy around his claws, apparently the energy that came off of that all but stopped regeneration and blood clotting, Sairaorg had been in hospital for quite a few weeks after their first fight because of that.

Naruto gave a small nod, forming a snake's head with his hand as a purple energy started to form on the tips of his claws, then he felt it, his horns stopped growing, like the reached a wall, though they continued to push against it, trying to force their way through, it was like a dam trying to contain a river that just wanted to flow. The pressure was too much and Naruto leaned forward, feeling sick from it before it finally broke, from his back two long blade-like wings made of bone extended and clatter against one another in a sickening manner.

He felt _great_ , the best he ever had, he pointed his hand out to try again, only this time the energy shot all the way up to his shoulder in an instant, he didn't pause for long, crouching down and pushing off the ground with his clawed feet he tore through the air like a bolt of lightning before sailing straight through the Tyrant Hydra with his outstretched hand appearing on the other side covered in the creature's innards.

Sairaorg snapped his gaze to Naruto for a moment, he had changed that much during a fight? His power seemed to be overflowing now, he was easily ready to his High-Class exams, not only that but he just went into a hydra and came out the other side in a split second, nothing stopped him at all, not the bones nor the organs that were more than likely in place. He looked back at the Hydra, surely it had to be dead now, though he saw it split straight down the middle and start healing, "That's cheating... that has to be cheating!"

Sairaorg could barely make out the reply of 'Just keep killing it' from Naruto over the thunderous cries of the hydra's. They were dying to the fire, the pitfall, and now this tyrant was crying as well. He wouldn't need to clean his ears for months after this, at least that was how it felt, he would still clean them of course because his mother taught him about proper hygiene.

He watched as Naruto's second arm became like his first with the purple energy, flowing past his shoulder and leaving a trail that extended into his pale wings, giving them a light glow from the inside of the bone, Naruto didn't waste a single extra second and started to quickly cut down his hydra, again and again, no matter how many times it split he cut it.

Sairaorg was not so lucky, he didn't have an ability to 'cut' like Naruto did, his was more of a 'crush', something that he was using to its fullest, though it still seemed to be taking some time to get it as small as Naruto's. He could no longer hear the blonde's words, though when he last did it sounded like he was counting, now it was just screams of more hydra's than he dared to count.

It was beyond a joke, they should have head back up by now. But no, there was nothing, he spared a glance around to see if he could see any signs of help arriving, though that turned out to be a mistake, when he turned back this strange substance was in his face, it was like air, but heavier and of a purple tint, he coughed deeply and his lungs started to burn, before anything else could happen he felt a sharp kick in his stomach knocking him out of the dark cloud.

His eyes couldn't focus well, but there was a look of fear on Naruto's face, at least from what he could make out. Sairaorg was wondering if his mind had slowed down, it seemed to take a really long time for him to reach the ground, he still hadn't yet, he turned his head slightly to see a large branch holding him up, another came up to his face, a strange blue liquid seemed to be inside a flower on its end, it entered his mouth despite his weak protest and let the liquid out. His eyes shot out wide, it was blood! Someone was forcing him to drink blood!

The branch retreated and Sairaorg shot upright before rapidly blinking his eyes, he felt fine... He didn't feel like his lungs were on fire, he didn't feel really tired and everything seemed to be moving at a normal pace. He looked up at Naruto, the same liquid was running down his right leg, he pushed that aside he could question it later, for now he seemed to be back in the fight.

It wasn't really like he could question the teen anyway, he was finding it hard to hear himself think.

Naruto spun quickly, his clawed feet tearing through the neck of one of the many mini hydra's before he shot down the same neck with his claws, splitting it in half and causing it to split into two once again. He grit his teeth, this wasn't getting them anywhere, they were smaller now, but instead of a single Tyrant like they had at the start, there was now close to twenty.

Sairaorg was about to fly into the air, only to see Naruto coming down towards him, "TOUKI!" He shouted out and made a large circle around himself with his hands as a gesture, "COVER US TOUKI!"

The young Bael blinked in shock before opening his mouth "I'LL TRY!" It seemed that Naruto had heard him and nodded pointing to the ground, the energy around his arms all shot up into his wings as he flew and landed between all the Tyrants, Sairaorg moved fast behind him, dodging the strikes and the poison breath, since when the hell did hydras have poison breath?!

He could question that later, when he landed next to Naruto he pushed his Touki to the max he could, feeling the incredible strain on his body before it burst, forming a very, very small dome around the two, barely enough to cover the both of them without them being squashed together, though it was tight. The air around them seemed to grow quiet as Naruto stretched his hands out in front of him, crossing them over one another, "Hopefully this works..." Naruto muttered to himself, "Hallmark Magic: Black Garden!" He roared out and stabbed his wings into the ground, his power rose to a terrifying level and Sairaorg was nearly knocked off his feet.

There was such a level difference between the two? He couldn't question any further as it fell deadly silent around them, a few black roses sprouted outside of the Touki barrier, then more, and more and more and more, they continued to multiply and spread out, climbing over everything and anything that got in their path, even going as far as to cover the pitfall, extinguish the forest fire and climb over the still moving swarm beyond that, binding and trapping them to the ground.

The Touki barrier dropped ans Sairaorg could barely keep himself from dropping to the ground, the cries which could now be heard were becoming soft whimpers before finally dying out all together. Even in his uneasy state, Sairaorg was able to look on in awe, Naruto was a pillar, an indestructible force of nature much like his namesake, though if you asked him he would say it meant fishcake.

To create something like this, how much energy would that take? He looked at Naruto only to see his hair fade back to blonde, his horns file themselves away and his wings vanish into the air as he fell face forward, only to be caught by Sirzechs Lucifer.

The young Bael jolted backwards in shock only to trip and feel a comforting pair of arms slowly lower him to the ground, "I believe this is the first time I have seen Naruto knock himself out Grayfia," Sirzechs mused lightly with a fond smile on his face.

"Indeed, you can rest now young Sairaorg, the Naga's have already been dealt with, this was the last and most dense area. Your fight was broadcast to the Underworld after that large explosion," Grayfia responded, she was the one whom had lowered Sairaorg to the ground.

"The search for Kuroka had been canceled due to this event. You both performed well beyond your duties here today and it will not be forgotten, to think though that Naruto would give you his blood. He hasn't done that for anyone else, well at least that I know of Sairaorg," Sirzechs was cradling Naruto against his chest smiling fondly at the two boys, "I will see to it that you are both rewarded. Grayfia, if you could bring Young Sairaorg with us, we will have them healed in the Gremory manor."

"Understood Lucifer-sama."

"Hey... Lucifer-sama... Can I pass out now?" Sairaorg questioned, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Sirzechs looked at him for a moment in confusion before chuckling, "Of course, we will take care of everything from here."

* * *

Rias found it very, very hard to be mad at Naruto. He had of course skipped out on their arranged anime night, though she had seen why, everyone had seen why. Sona had come over to ask if he was okay, and she could understand why, the final shot that was aired was her brother appearing and catching Naruto.

Many of the pillar families were pushing for him to be promoted to High-Class from what they sure, the Bael even more so, they didn't want a 'member' of their family to be saved by a Mid-class, it was embarrassing.

Now though apparently there was a growing fan base for the two of them, that being Sairaorg and Naruto. Their tag-team battle to save Lilith from the swarm of Hydra had already made it to the highlights on most channels, even pushing back Magical Levi-tan, that in itself was impressive.

It also wasn't his choice, that along with the fact that she had met a new person because of his actions. Apparently Naruto had convinced her brother that they needed to look after a young girl, she didn't talk but she was adorable in Rias' eyes.

Apparently the Phenex family had been ordered by the Council to wipe out the Nekomata population last night, it was one of the reasons they did not help in the defense of Lilith. Now Rias sat in Naruto's room, Akeno had gone to gather some tea for them both. Naruto of course had blood ready for him to drink when he woke up, it was stored in a freezer nearby with a microwave ready to heat it to body temperature, it had been a few days since the event.

Sairaorg was released two ago, and after having a rest day has started training again, claiming that it was pretty embarrassing to be saved by your rival, something he didn't want to feel ever again. Though on that line of thought, Sairaorg had been approached by _many_ Senjutsu practitioners all of them wondering how he was able to extend his Touki past his body.

He gave them the only answer he could 'I couldn't allow myself to fail when Naruto was trying so hard,'. It didn't give them much to go on, it seemed that either a mutation happened in the young Bael's body, or he just pushed himself to a level that others hand't before.

A small groan drew her attention to the bed, Naruto's eyes seemed to be twitching rapidly before slowly opening, he stared at the ceiling for quite some time, motionless, just staring blankly, "How long was I out for?"

"Four days," Rias replied calmly.

"I am sorry for not making it on time," He spoke weakly slowly sitting up and giving her a wide smile.

Rias just shook her head, "Don't worry about something like that, we're all just glad that you're okay."

The door creaked open showing Grayfia, Sirzechs and Akeno standing there, just behind them was the white-haired girl that her brother had brought home after the large event.

"The council just finished voting," Sirzechs started, a smile worming its way across his face, "Congratulations on setting a new record, you are officially the first person to hold the title of Mid-Class for less than three months before becoming a High-Class."

Naruto blinked a few times his lips pursed slightly as he thought about it, "That is good I guess?"

"Umm... are you feeling okay Naruto?" Rias questioned nervously causing the others to look at her in slight confusion.

Naruto was the foremost in that group, "I feel fine all things considered... Why?"

"It's just..." Her voice trailed and she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I believe it is the first time that Rias-sama has seen you injured Naruto-san," Grayfia responded, "It is rightful for her to be worried."

Rias shrunk away as Naruto looked to her, "I'm fine, though I think that I need to speak to Sirzechs," Naruto saw the slight twitch in Grayfia's brow, she somewhat disliked it when Naruto addressed him so informally, though she also knew that her idiot husband had asked Naruto to call him as such.

The others looked to Sirzechs to see him slowly nodded his head. Shirone walked forward, her body swaying lightly as she did, stopping not too far away from Naruto, yet she was not too close either. She bowed her head a little and looked into his eyes, in that moment Naruto could tell she was similar to him... Just how would her story pay out, "Thank you..." She spoke softly before turning on her feet and leaving the room.

Rias and Akeno looked confused, it was the first time they had heard her speak, yes she had been around them the past couple of days, but it was either just shakes or nods of the head to communicate. They watched Shirone leave, or as Rias had taken to calling her, Koneko, because she was cute and looked kinda like a small kitten.

They offered small 'Get well soon's' and 'Seen you shortly's' to Naruto before they followed after her, leaving Grayfia, Sirzechs and Naruto alone in the room. In the blink of an eye the door closed and Grayfia distorted the dimension around them to keep other from hearing or even seeing inside.

"I guess I should start from the top, though I already believe that you are both quite aware of the fact that vampires can gain the memories of others via drinking their blood correct?" Naruto questioned, seeing them both nod ever so lightly, "Makibuta Amy was planing on forcing Shirone to activate Senjutsu before taking her life in a very old and forbidden ritual that would increase his power to new heights. Kuroka, Shirone's older sister, attacked with the intention of holding him off long enough for Shirone to get away, though she lost control of her Senjutsu in that moment and accidently dealt a lethal blow."

Naruto sunk back slightly into his bed, letting out a sigh as he looked up at the roof above him, "That is... Troubling," Sirzechs mused, "I would still prefer that the heir of Amy did not die... But even if she has her reasons, Kuroka is still now a stray devil that will be hunted."

"I understand," Naruto responded softly.

"We will be able to protect Shirone, or as she is being called lately, Koneko for a time. Though if she doesn't become a member of a peerage in the next couple of months, than things will become more difficult, though that _may_ be extended due to the fact that something is still happening in Europe," Sirzechs continued.

Naruto pursed his lips together slightly, Europe... his home was there, or what was once his home. Someone was breaking rules in the countries just outside of Romania making it look almost like Vampires were the cause, "I want to look further into that. Though I am sure vampires are not the cause, I may be able to use some of my mother's old contacts to speed along the search for an answer."

"It will most likely turn into a diplomatic issue soon. Serafall is already starting to pull her hair out over it, now she also has to clean up this mess with the Naga's, 'apparently' they were a rouge group that the Hindu faction is casting them aside completely," Sirzechs let out a tired sigh as he rubbed at his forehead, "Even still they were able to get their hands on quite a few Hydra's from Greece and somehow bring them all into the underworld."

"Two separate incidents happening at the same time," Naruto murmured, "The Hydra's seemed to have no leadership, they were just charging blindly forward. If they were under the control of Naga, myself and Sairaorg would more than likely have perished."

The room seemed to grow a little colder after that, as if the conversation had taken a very different turn from how they had expected it to.

Grayfia cleared her throat a little to draw attention to herself, "It is highly unlikely for such a thing to happen Naruto-san."

"Tartarus is where the Titans are kept, or as it is also known, the gate to hell. It is possible that a handful of Tyrants walked into Tartarus by mistake drawing other Hydra with them, because as we know, the Underworld that we live in and the one from the Greek mythology is connected by little more than a handful of doors. The Naga, should they be rouge, could have affiliated themselves with rouge Fallen and used their entrance to the Underworld. I think it is best to look at this as if it were two separate incidents rather than a conjoined attack."

"It will be taken into consideration in the next meeting Naruto," Sirzechs offered him with a sad smile, "You were fond of Kuroka weren't you?"

"She is a good person who has been dealt a bad hand," Naruto slowly pulled his head down from looking at the ceiling at looked towards Sirzechs offering an awkward smile, "I do plan on saving her, though that is out of my hands at the moment, I can not even attempt anything like that until I have my own set of pieces."

"Ajuka said that it will take some time to make your pieces given your 'unique' abilities. Speaking of which... What happened and what was _that_ form of yours?" Sirzechs questioned, he had actually been waiting patiently, at least he thought so, Grayfia not so much, for Naruto to wake up so that he could shed some light onto the subject.

Naruto hung his head a little, "I think it is 'Wrath Drive'. An ability that is unique to the Carmilla family. It forces our bodies to change into a machine built for war the more emotional we become. I have been looking through my mother's memories... But there is just too much for it to be done quickly with the amount of blood I have from her. Though if it is 'Wrath Drive', mine is still not in its perfected form. Once it is mastered, you can enter it freely, it no longer becomes dependent on your emotions, but rather the amount of blood you can gather while inside of it."

"In response to the 'Wrath Drive' of the Carmilla, the Tepes mutated and formed something called the 'Judgement Weapon', a sentient weapon that takes the shape of a person's soul and is able to drain blood from whatever it strikes and transfer it to the wielder who pours more blood into the weapon to increase its strength. The Carmilla augment the body while the Tepes augment the soul," Naruto finished looking at the two across from him.

"How certain are you that this new ability of yours is this 'Wrath Drive' that you speak of Naruto-san?" Grayfia questioned, and rightfully so she believed.

"At the moment it seems to start activating as soon as I enter my combat form," Naruto running a hand across his chest and reaching for his tattoo, "I can't say for certain, not until it starts to change further. I know what the 'Wrath Drive' of my mother looked like, and currently mine does not match that. I have no doubt that there will be differences, but I expect the coloring to be similar at least."

Sirzechs nodded his head lightly, "Well it seems that you have answered my all my questions... You should be careful Naruto, you have gained the attention of the high council. They will be watching you closely from now on."

"I will be weary, more so now than before of those dust bags," Naruto spoke as he stretched his body out, throwing the sheets off of his body, he could already tell he was wearing pants so it wasn't that big of a deal, "I think I'll have a shower than join the others."

"Understandable, though Shirone, or Koneko if you will, hasn't been informed of her sister's actions... It seems as though she holds a deep hatred for Kuroka," The Maou Lucifer told Naruto quite forwardly.

This caused the blonde to let out a sound of irritation, "It is not my place to mend their relationship, I will merely give them the chance to do so."

"Okay, well bye, and congratulations on your promotion Naruto, we will see Ajuka next weekend so that he can get a blueprint for your pieces," Sirzechs offered before Grayfia put a hand on his shoulder, a large magic circle appearing below him, "I have to go do paperwork," He shot a childish glance to his wife, "Because _someone_ is a big meanie!"

They vanished, as did the distortion around his room allowing Naruto to go into his shower and wash away the couple of days of grime he built up laying in his bed.

Once he stepped out of the shower he placed some blood in the microwave and set it to heat as he got dressed, both tasks being finished at the same time allowed him to grab the packet right away and quickly drink it while it was still fresh, or at least it felt that way. It somewhat sated his thirst causing him to frown, he would need to drink more from now on it seemed. Maybe this new form of his was a sign of his evolution as a vampire instead of the 'Wrath Drive'?

He pushed the thought away as he continued down the halls, coming to the room that had so far been called the 'Play Room', though Naruto preferred to call it the 'Day Room'. It was the room that was given to Rias and her peerage to spend their days in where they could rest, eat or play, really it was free for them to use in any means they saw fit. So when they were not sparing, training or doing stuff outdoors, they were often found in here.

He pushed the doors open and found today was no exception, apart from the fact that as soon as he opened the door he found a sudden weight clasp tightly to the bottom of his loose white shirt, along with the fact that a small child was now hiding behind him, fearing for what seemed to be her life.

Naruto looked up and saw the looks that Akeno and Rias were directly to the now dubbed 'Koneko' apparently she was just too cute for them to hold back. He felt her tug a few times on his shirt, "Help..." She trailed in an emotionless tone.

"Rias, Akeno, you are scaring Koneko, calm yourselves," He reprimanded lightly, though his words still rung heavy as the two girls seemed to snap out of their states and move to take seats at the large table. He took in the appearances of the girls, apparently they all wanted to wear sun dresses with light frills around the hems, he briefly wondered if Koneko had a choice at all in the matter.

Naruto lightly dropped his hand down to the side and offered it to Koneko who stared at it for a bit, unsure of whether to take it or not, "Don't worry, my fangs are up here," He offered her a smile and pointed to his mouth, though her reaction was a few confused blinks at him before she gently placed her small hand inside his larger one, letting him walk her over to the table and place her in a seat next to him.

"So Naruto, what did you and Onii-sama talk about?" Rias prodded a little, question and accusation clear in her young eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about Rias," He answered curtly as a cup of black coffee was placed in front of him, to his side he saw Koneko's nose scrunch up slightly at the smell, "Do you not like bitter things?"

"I like sweets..."

"Muuu, Naruto don't brush me off like that!"

"Ara ara, it seems that Rias is being tossed to the side."

* * *

Kuroka panted at her feet hit the ground. She had managed to escape a pursuit team that came after her just moments ago. Now there was something new, people in dark robes that seemed to lurk on the corner of her vision. They were constantly there, hanging right behind her shoulders, yet they weren't attacking.

She broke through the tree line and jumped to the middle of a clearing, instantly finding herself surrounded by these robed and hooded people, "Why are you chasing me?!"

"You will become a tool for us to use as we see fit Kuroka of the Nekoshou," One spoke, they were standing slightly in front of the rest of the strange people, "Our leader has taken an interest in you, and as such you are now a charge and tool for us to use."

"Nya~?!" She questioned in confusion, raising her hands up and forming fists, ready to attack.

"Those that were chasing you have been incapacitated. Their memories altered. There is no escape from this Kuroka, though we doubt you will wish to after a time, we are what you seek. We are change, we are honor, protection, safety, history and shadow," The person in front extended their hand out ever so slightly and a thick fog rolled in swallowing up the entire group and causing them to vanish from the earth once more.

* * *

Sairaorg was panting, sweat dripping down his brow as he clenched and and loosened his fists. He hadn't been able to replicate that barrier he made since that time. That was a lie actually, he had, just it only extended a few inches from his skin not the dome he made last time.

A growl escaped his throat, how useless had he been?! Maybe the elders were right, maybe without the Power of Destruction he wasn't worthy to be called a member of the Bael of family, he shook his head strongly, his raven colored hair sticking to his forehead.

'Don't you lose to anyone before we fight again'.

Naruto had said that to him, yet he lost, right in front of him, tossing his words back in his face. Naruto had to _save_ him.

Off to the side, watching her King struggle was Kuisha Abaddon, she was blonde, the same age as Naruto and Sairaorg making her fourteen. Those that saw her could already see that she would grow to be beautiful, her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her green eyes flickered between what she was reading and her King. Her body was still in its developing stages, yet she trained hard alongside Sairaorg, she didn't want to be a disappointment to him, seeing him in this state was beyond heart wrenching for her.

Kuisha jumped up from where she was seated and ran over to Sairaorg, who looked ready to start pulling his hair out by its roots, "Sairaorg-kun... You said that Naruto-san was a Vampire correct?"

She had never actually met Naruto before, though she had seen his match against her King, he was incredible, not to mention she got to watch their fight against the Hydra's like the majority of the Underworld, it had been all over the news the past couple of days, so much so that people were calling Naruto and Sairaorg the strongest of this generation.

That was heavy praise, no matter who it came from.

"He is, though I don't see how that makes much of a difference now," Sairaorg nearly bit out, only containing himself because of who it had been that questioned him.

"This book," Kuisha started, showing the book she spoke about, along with the page she was read, which just so happened to have a picture of someone drinking blood, "Speaks about how blood is a fuel for vampires," She saw the look on his face and noted that she would need to explain further. She turned the page, now it was a vampire, drawn with fangs and claw like hands, dripping from his wrist was blood, underneath him was someone drinking the blood, the next slide showed a person with muscles pulling off a strange pose as if to make themselves look better, "It says that vampire blood can push the bodies of people past their current limits, making humans seem like demi-gods... In the fight you said that Naruto gave you his blood, yet it was blue, not the red that is normally depicted."

Sairaorg paused at her words, scratching lightly at his chin, "Naruto isn't a normal vampire. Though if that was the case and he pushed my body past its limits, that means I just have to get stronger and bring myself past that level," He gave a huff and walked across the stone that littered the room, there were a few cracks that lined it mostly caused by him testing out new techniques or by sparing with others. In the corner of the room he picked up a set of ankle and wrist waits, strapping them on and doing a couple of kick punches and kicks, "Kuisha, can you order some heavier weights for me?"

"Of course Sairaorg-kun," She gave a light bow of her head, Sairaorg refused openly for her to call him with the -sama suffix leaving her stuck with -kun for some form of respect and emotion.

"Also, thank you... Really I think I was getting a little too frustrated there," He didn't look back as he spoke to her, though he did gave a smile. What would he do without his Queen? Probably put himself into a very early grave.

Kuisha had a slight tint of red come into her cheeks, "U-uh no problem Sairaorg-kun, what weight do we need to increase to?"

Sairaorg continued with the ones on his limbs and pursed his lips slightly, "Well currently it is 100 kg each (220 pounds)... 200 kg for each one should be the next step."

"T-that is quite the jump are you su-"

"I am sure. I don't have the ability to use magic like the rest of you, so all I can do is train my body and my mind to be the strongest fortress possible. If I can't train with at least that much on, my goal will only get further and further away from me, as it is Naruto is now on a completely different level from when we first fought... I don't have the right to challenge him as I am now," Sairaorg clenched his fist right, "But one day, I will be able to stand by his side and gladly let him call me his equal and rival."

Kuisha nodded and smiled along with Sairaorg, though inwardly she was worried, there would come a day when Sairaorg's peerage would have to fight against Rias', when that day comes... She would need to protect her King's peerage, he would become too caught up in his fight with Naruto to do it himself.

* * *

 **PA: And there is the chapter's end. Some of you will more than likely be a little put off in how Kuroka left, so I hope that the final bit cleared some things up for you all, either that or just made you want to throttle my neck with your hand's until I blurted out the answers to all the questions you now have.**

 **Now Naruto is a High-class, that was pretty fast right? Well it was kinda like a battlefield promotion though more for his feats on the battlefield for saving the city of Lilith from an invasion of confused and angry Hydra. Though I guess people have known why this has happened already.**

 **Plus Sairaorg's Queen has now shown up which is pretty cool I guess? Plus we get to see the young Bael frustrated and pushing himself to new heights.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and look forwar to hearing your replies, till next time space cowboys and cowgirls!**


	4. Ice Ice Baby?

**PA: Another chapter done, also, only four more years till canon from this chapter. This means that there was a two year skip, though that is explained somewhat quickly in this chapter.**

 **Anyway at the end of the chapter there will be a small expansion section, if you have heaps of questions please scan through there first as they may have already been answered.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **Cilo** **:** 'Naruto the Strigoi' has no parents, the closest thing he has to one is Venelana who supports him, much like the Third Hokage. His friend list is small, much like canon Naruto who, prior to the Sasuke retrieval mission, only really had two maybe three, that being Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba as you see them playing together often hen they were children during the flashbacks.

Naruto has an older sibling-like figure, much like he did in canon, that being Iruka and Grayfia, I am sorry he doesn't have a large fox in his gut telling him what to do, and I am sorry that he doesn't have a spinning ball of energy in his hands and screams out about how he wants to be the leader of his village.

He was born into the DxD universe and thus has DxD skills, he is colder, yes. But he still cares deeply for his limited friends and even said 'If I think I am becoming a danger to the Gremory Family, I will let you know Grayfia, then you can solve the problem permanently', This is him all but saying he would rather die than cause issues for those he cares about.

Sorry if I sound pissy, but you are saying that my Naruto may as well be an OC? He has more in common than canon Naruto than most stories under the 'Naruto' list, the exclusion of Kurama and him not being able to use Chakra does _not_ make him an OC in the fanfiction world. I would somewhat accept if you said OCC (Original character characteristics) because he is colder... Really apart from that, him not having Kurama and not using chakra... There isn't that much different... And sorry that I ruled those out because I didn't want to be like every other story where some 'mysterious' portal opens up and drags him into the DxD world.

That ain't my thing.

 **KnowPein:** Canon is 1-2 chapters away.

 **First Guy:** It was said in a joking manner, like when you start to hate someone because they are forcing more work onto you, but you like them as a friend or something? That kind of thing if you get what I am saying.

 **fairy . tails's . storm . King:** No, Naruto hasn't met the Carmilla faction or the Tepes faction, he only knew of his mother and the ones that served her, all of which are dead. To the Vampires, Kaguya was the last Carmilla as she went into hiding when she became pregnant though that will be explained further later on.

 **Azure Saiyan:** With crossovers it can be hard to determine the levels of the 'canon' characters if they don't get their time to shine, mostly because of events being changed around by the adding of a new element. I find that it is important, much more so now than when I first started out writing.

 **sultansmf:** I hadn't even heard of that anime/manga before you brought it up, though I did a bit of looking into it and the ability seems, interesting. There may be something down the line for that for Naruto.

 **SPark681:** You get your answer this chapter.

 **Dragon Blaze-X:** In the words of Ichiya _men~_

 **Who am I:** I hadn't actually noticed, thank you for pointing that out, I will try to be more aware of that in the future.

 **Junky:** Naruto had every intention of bringing Kuroka back, that is why he said that he wouldn't fix it he would just give Kuroka and Koneko the ability to fix it themselves by dragging the former back to her little sister. Plus her crimes had been cleared by the Underworld, so Koneko could see that there was a reason why her sister was gone.

 **Banjo the Fox:** Just because he hasn't made a comment on it doesn't mean that he is 'fine' with the situation. It was done to try to keep order, something that Naruto would more than likely be able to see, if he starts to question the actions of the Maou, especially when he is a Vassal to one's former family, it would only plant seeds of discord into the general public.

 **Gogeta444:** I had plans on doing that in his 'Self exploration' chapter, which comes before canon and leads up to canon. I also have a few ideas on different magics or abilities for Naruto to learn when the time comes.

 **kerruan18:** If you liked 'The Bridge' you should check out 'The Hero', I feel that it is a fair bit better than 'The Bridge' at least in the terms of how it is set out.

 **Deiru Tamashi:** You get the answer to two of your questions in this chapter. Though I will give you another one, Naruto's peerage will 'somewhat' be at the school while Naruto will be there permanently.

 **Sleepwalker 5462:** Está tudo bem, Kuroka é um dos meus favoritos , então eu não planeja deixar nada realmente ruim acontecer com ela. Ao dizer que embora haja um tempo ignorar o que nos faz perder alguns fatos importantes que serão reveladas no tempo.

 **Guest:** I found that Sairaorg kinda got the short end of the stick in the light novels. I plan on having him play a bigger roll in this story, because I like that guy, he is like a less creepy Lee.

 **Zechs-DxD:** It does, the first one appears in this chapter.

 **Mokamiharu:** Who knows if they are or are not, well I do... but you all have to wait to find out.

 **The Platinum King:** Nah I don't think I will be adding Sasuke to this story, he strains a lot of people's emotions and can make it harder for them to actually enjoy the story.

 **Djflemse:** Actually did not know she was only a low-class until then... Though being a mid-class isn't saying much, Issei makes it to mid-class after all.

 **Cormin12:** Serah Kerrigan, or the Queen of Blades, is where the design of his wings comes from, though they are done in that way because his aspect, as you may have guessed already is 'Death'. He using dead looking branches, ice which is normally seen with the undead in high fantasy, along with black roses which is also another symbol of death. It goes with him being a Vampire, because a vampire is a being that is dead, but at the same time not.

 **For everyone asking about the harem:** I am still unsure, let me test the waters with a few of the interactions first before making any final choices.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

The early morning sun peered in through Naruto's window disturbing his sleep, it was not the only disturbance he had though, the first was last night at some time he had not bothered to pay attention his door was opened and Rias had 'sneaked' into his bed.

Thankfully she would at least wear her panties and one of his shirts to bed now. It had made life easier for everyone. Currently she was curled up against him, her lips pressed softly onto his collarbone as her arms wrapped around him like a constrictor.

Naruto leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, causing her nose to crinkle slightly before she slowly started to wake up, his King was not a morning person. She would in fact prefer to sleep in bed all day if she could, as long as she could watch her anime there that was.

His bed and now himself were covered with her scent like always, it seemed that she washed her hair with apple scented shampoo yesterday though, something that Naruto found to be a rather useless piece of information, it was merely something to occupy his time until she finished waking up.

Her sea-foam eyes slowly blinked open, they were unfocused and she was more than likely still in a daze because of it, he watched as they slowly sharpened before a smile worked its way across her face, "Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Good morning Rias," He replied naturally. It had been nearly two years since Koneko had joined her peerage, yes Koneko had opened up a bit more and found herself coming to accept a position as a Rook in Rias' peerage, though she was still a character for few words, she now seemed to look up to Naruto like an older brother kind of figure.

Something that Rias could not see. Having now reached the age of 13 Rias was growing into a young woman, and with this stage of her life came 'new' emotions. She had formed a 'longing' to be with her Queen constantly, wanting to be ever closer to him and for him to never leave her side.

Naruto had turned 17 not long ago, he had finished the lessons for the standard schooling system already and was now working on university subjects under the gaze of Grayfia and Venelana, they were actually quite shocked to find him going down the path of a doctor.

His reasoning though was quite simple, if he knew how to fix something, it would make it easier to break. He had even put his new studies to use in his sparing sessions with the older Peerages, though he was still outclassed more than a few times, he had managed to secure a handful of wins against them now.

Rias untangled her arms from Naruto and sat up to stretch herself out, her still developing chest jiggling ever so slightly at the movement. Naruto sat up, holding up three things, then two then one before a knock sounded at his door, the person on the other side didn't wait for a reply before opening the door and walking inside.

Akeno stood there, fully dressed for the day her eyes widened slightly at the scene she had seen hundreds of times before, "Ara ara, is it going to be like this _every_ morning Rias?"

It was a line that Akeno had repeated _nearly_ every morning since this first started to happen, and like every other time Rias blushed and started to trip over her words.

"I will make sure that Rias is ready for breakfast shortly Akeno. Would you now go and wake Koneko and get her ready for the day?" Naruto spoke with well practiced grace.

Akeno gave a small nod of her head, "I can do that, though I believe that we are having guests for breakfast this morning, the Sitri family if I am not mistaken."

Both Naruto and Rias gave a small nod and Akeno left, leaving them to get ready for the day. It was the normal routine, Naruto would move to go towards his shower, Rias would try to follow him in. Naruto would than push Rias out of his room and tell her to use her own, ignoring the cute pout on her face and closing the door, locking it from his side and going about the rest of his morning.

He quickly bathed and dressed himself in his black slacks and white shirt having brushed his teeth while he was in the shower he stepped out of his room, Grayfia was standing there, her hands knitted together residing in front of her lap. He quirked a brow at her before pushing off the ground with his left foot and hovering in the air an inch above the ground, "You don't normally come to greet me in the mornings Gray-chan."

Their bond had developed over the years, Grayfia was kind of like an older sister to Naruto now, something which she was secretly happy with, he did take his duties as a Queen seriously, he knew how to be formal and when he needed to act in such a manner.

Seeing as they were both alone she would 'allow' him to call her by his affectionate name for her, that being 'Gray-chan'.

Grayfia gave a small nod of her head, "Indeed I do not. Though both Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama are awaiting in the dining area. I thought it prudent that the Queens of Gremory arrive together in a faux formal manner."

"I take it that the heiresses have already been seated then?" Naruto's question was received with a small nod, "Very well, I was under the impression that Sona had acquired a Queen?"

"Indeed. This is her first time being seen outside of the Sitri holdings. Now, we should not keep them waiting any longer," With that the two made a brisk pace down the halls, coming to the main dining area where Naruto dropped back down to the ground as Grayfia opened the doors.

Rias instantly turned around to face him and Naruto inwardly sighed, she needed to get a better reign of her emotions, acting in such a manner in a formal setting could give off a bad vibe, making the people around her feel that she didn't deem them as important as a door opening.

Though the bright smile on her face at his appearance managed to stem the feeling he had to chide her over her behavior... at least for now. He would see to it later.

He took his position behind Rias, much like Grayfia took her own behind Sirzechs. Naruto spared a glance in Sona's direction, seeing a young looking girl flinch under his impassive gaze. She wore glasses, much like Sona did, a semi-frame, only covering the lower portion of the glasses but it was a light blue in tint. Her hair was long straight and dark, and she seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze, did she believe he would think different of her because she was heterochromic?

It was interesting, not something to really be ashamed of, her left eye was a bright violet, much like Sona's own pair, while her right was a light brown, her level of magical ability, at least from what Naruto could feel was average, it was slightly lower than Akeno's, though she was still young and Akeno was also part Fallen giving her a natural boost.

Naruto saw Sona's face fall slightly having noticed him inspecting her Queen and quickly turned to the side to whisper something to her, Naruto saw the girl widen her eyes slightly in shock before giving him an uneasy smile and a nod. He gave a small blink before returning her nod, her cheeks gaining a light dusting at the action.

"Pssst!"

Naruto tilted his head down ever so slightly, seeing Rias looking in his direction and covering her mouth from the others to speak to him, "Psssst!" It seemed she was insistent on whatever she wanted to say.

Naruto leaned down, placing his ear next to her so that she could speak her mind, "Yes Rias?"

"What do you think of Sona's Queen?" She saw Naruto quirk a brow at her and she sighed lightly, "Don't do that I saw you inspecting her!" She hissed out a little.

"She seems to hold a Sacred Gear, her level of magic is also... adequate for her age, no rather I would say impressive seeing as she was just a normal human until just recently. It is a fine choice for her first peerage member," Naruto replied calmly, seeing Rias nod a few times.

"Thanks!" She beamed him a quick smile and went back to her breakfast, Naruto righted himself and glanced around the table, he could see that the majority of the Sitri family was in good health. Apart from Serafall it would seem, she had the signs of sleep deprivation around her eyes, though they were very minor, her eyes met his and she gave him a wide smile and her eyes seemed to brighten a little.

She cleared her throat and mouth of any food before dabbing her mouth a few times with the provided napkin, "Rias," She called gaining the younger devil's attention.

Rias stiffened slightly and cleared herself before looking to Serafall, "Yes Serafall-sama?"

"Would I be able to have a moment with your Queen after breakfast?" That single sentence had been enough to draw all eyes onto Serafall, Naruto would even say that Grayfia's narrowed a little. Serafall seemed to notice this as her own widened, "N-no not like that, there was just something he offered to help me with a while ago, and I was wondering if he would still be willing to?"

Eyes then turned to Naruto, it seemed that he was now under scrutiny, he mauled over his thoughts, wondering what the Maou could be referring to before he recalled their conversation after one of his training sessions with the girls, "I have the time to hear you out Serafall-sama."

He saw her wince slightly, though because of the current situation he was not able to call her anything less, so she let it pass, still she wanted him to call her Levi-tan~. Though she nodded at his words and breakfast seemed to continue.

It was only when it was nearing the end that Sona spoke up, which shocked many, "Rias," Her call was quickly responded to by the heiress in question by the reply of 'Sona', "I believe that once Onee-sama has concluded with her duties that our peerages should be formerly introduced to one another, is this acceptable?"

Rias winced at her stern friend, was it really that hard to say 'Can our peerages get to know one another?' She inwardly shook the thought away, she would never hear something so simple sounding from Sona, a soft smile spread across her face, "There shouldn't be a problem, after breakfast we can vacate to the 'Sun Room' to speak more in private."

It was stated for number of reasons, one so that the adults would leave them alone so that they were not under pressure to act in such a noble manner, secondly to inform Naruto of where they would be and finally to let the servants know so that tea and biscuits could be brought to them. Though if you asked Koneko it was only the final reason that truly mattered.

The rest of breakfast went off without much conversation as the groups seemed to split apart. Serafall was about to approach Naruto before Grayfia appeared next to him as Rias vacated the area, "Grayfia-san," He spoke softly, they were in hearing range of the others after all.

She inwardly winced, for two reasons, the first because of the method he was forced to address her with, and secondly because of how she would have to address him in the current situation, "Naruto-sama," She saw his eyes ice a little at the title, he always hated it with a passion, though he would tolerate it, barely mind you, for occasions like this, "If something should go _awry_ do not hesitate to call me."

Naruto quirked a brow before stepping forward and cutting others off from listening in by closing the distance between himself and Grayfia to the point where they were almost flush against one another as they leaned in to each other's ears, "Is there something I should know about?"

"Nothing I can speak about in current company, if you feel the need to find out come and see me later tonight," She took a small step back and bowed to Naruto, "I hope you have a pleasant rest of the day."

"And I you Grayfia-san," Naruto lightly bowed his head as they split apart, moving next to Serafall before giving a light bow of his head, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Um, yes, let's go to the gardens," She went to grab his hand to lead him only to freeze in place, slowly pulling her hand away and giving a strained smile as she turned on her feet and walked, hearing him fall into line just behind her.

The walk was, in a word, quiet. Thankfully it didn't take long and the two found themselves in the lush green gardens of the Gremory house. The came to a fountain with seats nearby, they sat down and listened to the birds chirping, "I will be blunt," Serafall stated in a serious manner, "The situation in Europe is about to erupt and possibly break the fragile treaty we have in place. I have exhausted all other methods and found that the only one I haven't tried yet was your offer for aid. Can I still ask for your help?"

"Arachna," Naruto called softly as a magic circle appeared behind him, his familiar stepping out and handing him his phone, "You are always so prompt."

"To serve your whims I must be Master," She gave a sly smile and faded back into her dimension, no doubt containing to listen to his conversation via the small spider she left in his room that attaches itself to his clothing each day.

Naruto flipped open the phone and quickly scrolled through his contacts, he found what he was looking for and spared a glance to Serafall, "One moment," Hitting the call button he placed the phone up against his ear, "Sepa crolak flare dos?"

Serafall widened her eyes, a language that her natural devil skills couldn't pick up?

There was a slight pause in conversation before Naruto gave a slight blink, "Makno duno Europe. Qualia vapa," He pulled the phone away and closed it shut before placing it into his pocket, he looked up at Serafall and saw confusion on her face, "They are looking into the situation, we speak in code and each person's is different so it is easy to tell if someone has been sprung."

Serafall nodded and looked down at her hands, fumbling with them, as if tripping up on what she wanted to say before she could even open her mouth, she took a breath to calm herself before looking at him with shaky eyes, "W-what did Grayfia say about me?"

A thin brow was risen at her question, "Nothing yet, just that I should be careful around you and if I felt that something was wrong to call her," He answered calmly, his magic slowly activating in case he needed to use it.

The young looking Maou dropped her head a little, "She isn't wrong you know?" Her slight confession caught Naruto by surprise, "I... Well, to put simply I like you and that is dangerous."

Naruto blinked at her a few times, wondering where she could possibly go with this, "Grayfia-san has already said that she will explain the situation to me, though I would prefer to hear it from your own mouth Serafall."

Serafall winced slightly at his words before letting out a sigh, "My magic kills anyone that I try to love outside of the Sitri family..." She trailed letting him take in her words.

And that he did, "That explains why you are referred to as a 'Daddies' girl and why you shower Sona with as much affection as you do, simply because you can't give it to anyone else, your mother married into the Sitri family meaning that she does not have that negating effect that one born from it would, though it is not what it seems."

Violet eyes stared at him slight anger, "What do you mean?!"

"It is something you overlooked, or rather maybe something you have forgotten. I myself only remember because Grayfia taught me not too long ago, maybe mid-way last year, there was at a point where the two of you were like sisters, you were inseparable... Now I believe that there was a time where you loved Grayfia, not in the romantic sense, but maybe as you would Sona," Naruto gave a light wave of his hand to go along with the facts he was stating.

Serafall widened her eyes as sh thought over what he said, "T-that's true... But why didn't my magic work on her?"

"A theory?" Naruto offered, seeing the girl nod her head frantically at him he continued, "It is not your magic in general, but rather your incredible affinity with ice. It forces itself into the bodies of those you love, causing them to shut down on a molecular level leaving hardly any trace of tampering, thus giving you this remarkable 'Kiss of Death' scenario."

"So someone with a high affinity for ice based magic should be fine, like Grayfia?!" Serafall exclaimed/questioned happily.

"Possibly. This is only a theory, one that is based on the practice of other magic affinities, most prominent would be the Phenex family, they are sometimes known to spontaneously combust when they enter an over emotional state. I believe that your ice magic could very well fuel itself off of the monoamines. That being Dopamine, noradrenaline and serotonin, or as they are sometimes also called 'The Love Chemicals'. These chemicals reward you small, sometimes large amounts of pleasure or a simulated feeling of such, along with nervousness and many others when you perform actions for those that you hold strong feelings for," Naruto explained, he could promptly see himself pushing his glasses up further on his nose, that is if he wore any... He also wondered if this would look better if he was wearing a lab coat right now?

Serafall was giving him a slightly confused look, deciding to test his theory Naruto lent forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, watching as she jerked backwards at the contact and blushed up a storm, lightly touching the place and looking over to him in worry, "W-w-w-w-why did you do something so _stupid_?!"

Naruto stood in place and Serafall became increasing worried over him, slowly moving forward and repeating his name softly, moving to touch him only to see his eyes focus on her, "Your magic is really powerful, it tried to attack me right away."

"T-then how are you still... _alive_?" She questioned in shock, only to watch as he let out a breath and a few shards of ice formed around him.

He tapped one with a finger and it quickly changed into a spear before shattering into fine crystals that fluttered down to the ground and reflected light in every direction one dared to look, "I was wondering if any Ice Magic would do, your own ice is, in a sense, the most basic level of manipulation, it is just taken to the highest level possible with that. My ice is called 'Dead Ice', it feeds on anything it touches to keep itself alive, it is both weaker and stronger than your own in that regard as without a source it is quite brittle, but with a decent source of nourishment, it can become nearly as hard as diamond."

"You fought off my magic though?" Serafall questioned.

Naruto gave a difficult expression at her question, "I am not strong enough to fight it off completely, in fact I feel quite 'sluggish' but my ice is currently eating yours yes."

Before Serafall could ask anymore questions Naruto's phone ran, it wasn't his usual tone, which told her that it was in a different contact group. Yes it was a well known fact to those that actually knew Naruto, that all Devils got 'Dance with the Devil' as their ringtone.

This was not the same song. It was different, one she hadn't heard before, though it sounded almost like folk singing. She sometimes questioned his choice in music.

He seemed to be waiting for it to reach a certain point before he hit the answer button, it seemed that there was a lot of codes that they had to do to reach this group, she wondered if Naruto would teach her so she could use them herself. Though as that thought was passing through her mind she felt the ground around the explode as magical pressure rolled off of the once blonde.

His horns were in full display, along with his wings and his long silky hair, the ground at his feet at frosted over completely as many of the flowers around them started to wither, the birds, no longer chirping as their time had long since expired.

Serafall was staring in shock at the blonde, she had seen the footage of him like that, but to feel it up close was something different, it was like he was on display showing everyone the raw side of him as his powers reached through the roof and strike out at the sky.

A plethora of magical circles opened up around them, the first one stepping out was Grayfia who had a hand extended at Serafall as soon as she landed, her eyes narrowed to a dangerous level before she took in the full scene.

The phone in Naruto's hand had somehow managed to survive and was viciously snapped shut, his jaw was clenched tight as he turned around and nearly glared holes through Serafall, "I will be leading the team that goes after them."

Serafall swallowed the lump in her throat as she forced herself to ask the question that needed to be asked, "Why?"

"They have made my old home their headquarters. I will create a list of minor bases that you can send whomever you like after. But I will be going after the main group... I will not accept no as an answer."

* * *

Naruto had gotten what he wanted, there was only one other person with him, that being Grayfia. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that he was okay, plus she was quite possibly the only one that would be able to stop him without killing him in a way that resulted in minimal harm to herself.

She had after all taught him quite a bit.

It was also because she understood that he would be emotional on this task, something that she doubted Serafall would be able to handle, and something that was well above Rias, as currently he was her emotional support.

She examined Naruto, watching as black roses sprouted under his feet as he stormed forward. Grayfia kept his pace, making sure not to fall behind in case he needed to be assisted, though when he flicked his hand out, a quick snap of his fingers following without a pause, she even wondered if she would have to raise a hand to help, other than lending her shoulder for him when this was over.

Large dead looking branches shot out from the ground and encompassed the once destroyed buildings, coiling, constricting and crushing everything under the stone walls and roofs. At least that is what it looked like.

Rogue priests jumped up from the rubble, seemingly uninjured. Grayfia prepared herself to act only to watch as Naruto dragged his foot along the ground, disturbing the snow and kicking it up into the air where it turned into long thin spears, hundreds if not thousands of them, sitting there, waiting for a command, "Devour them," It came and they flew like arrows that were fired by an Elven Legion.

She watched in slight awe as they struck the ground and priests alike showering the entire area where the enemy had stood and forming a cloud of ice shards and powdered snow, without pause a thick fog flew past Naruto towards the scene and tightly wrapped around the area before muffled screams ran through the air and the smell of blood became as heavy as the red in the snow underfoot.

When the fog cleared it was clear what had happened, the moisture in the fog had been used to create more spears of ice, which then surrounded the priests before impaling them, sticking them to the ground and running through their organs killing them in a rather painful way as they seemed to have suffered from flash freezing around the entrance and exit wounds.

Naruto though had not seemed to stop moving, he walked up to a pile of rubble and had large branches crush it for him, apparently there was people hiding inside of it, it also showed a trapdoor beneath it, "I can hear them panicking through the ground. This is the fate that they have sewn for themselves, choosing to establish your camp in the ruins of a vampire coven is a definition of insanity, it has not even been ten years since I was last here."

There was a unearthly creaking sound as the large metal doors were pulled apart, locks and all so that Naruto could descend further down. He did not wait for Grayfia and merely dropped straight into the darkness below him, his feet touching the cold stone below him with a thunderous crack that followed up the hall as the stone threatened to split and drop the earth upon them.

Fluorescent lights flickered their power supply possibly damaged from his actions just then, twisting his back foot slightly he pushed off the ground, thundering down the hall, a thick aura forming around his body as his speed increased. Large metal doors coming to life and trying to close on top of him, only to find themselves torn to pieces as he moved through them.

Men stood between, trying to stop him with a shower of lead and light, it was as effective as the doors, only serving to splash his clothing with blood.

In less than minutes he reached the final room in what seemed to be a labyrinth of tunnels. The scientists mostly already lay dead, one was standing by a computer his fingers quickly tapping away at the keys, though that had paused, he had stopped in his tracks and looked to the door in anguish as it was ripped apart the metal having squealed under his clawed hands.

"W-what do you want?!" The man questioned in a panic, adjusting his glasses and looking around the room as if trying to find something he could use to escape his current situation. He was the last one left, having killed his fellow scientists to stop them from feeling misery at this thing's hands, yet his gun had run out of bullets when it came to him.

Naruto stepped forward and looked around the room, seeing a test tube in the middle of it, from what he could see through the somewhat murky water someone was inside, "Do you peons know where you have decided to set up your base?" He turned his gaze to the man, and if Naruto was not mistake he may have started to sweat under his gaze.

"I-in some ruins that one of o-our teams found, t-there was a massive fight here, but it isn't recorded anywhere so we figured no one cared about t-this p-p-p-place!" He stuttered out blinking a few times at how high his voice had become near the end.

"This was my home, a place where many I considered 'friends' and where the last of my 'family' lays for rest. Yet it has been ransacked, rebuilt and desecrated. What reason could be _so_ important that you would defile this piece of both history, and strong sentiment."

The scientist paled as his knees started to shake. He honestly hadn't thought that anyone would be willing to call this place a home, bones had littered the ground, more than likely having the flesh been eaten away by the local packs that they often saw lingering on the boarder of the clearing. Observing as if they were hunting those inside the building, "I... I'm sorry I don't know what you want form me?"

"I asked why you were here _fool_!" Naruto hissed out the temperature in the room dropping as he did.

"W-we... I don't need to tell you!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the man, watching as his body tensed up based on his natural instincts, it was trying to enter a fight or flight routine, but there was no where for it to run. The demon that had appeared was blocking the only entrance or exit to the room, "I do not need you to tell me _anything_. I can drain the information from your blood peon, but frankly you disgust me, so I don't want to do that."

The scientist took a good look at the boy, seeing the fangs protruding from his lips and the overwhelming amount of bloodlust in the air, "A... A vampire?!"

"Correct peon."

"Y-you see, we are now working on a different project and have been for the last few months, it has been a success mostly and we have been able to grant supernatural powers to humans, as opposed to merely granting them the ability to wield some old blade. In the tube behind me we have a 15 year old girl who has the ability to control ice, though her body is quite fragile," He continued to explain the kinds of tests that were done and Naruto listened, watching impassively as the man became enthralled in his own explanation.

From what had been said, Naruto was able to piece together that this people were not aligned with the church, well he already had that information from his contacts, but still it was nice to confirm it. Not to mention the church would never allow human experimentation.

Growing increasingly bored of the madman's drivel Naruto held up a hand to stop him, "Release the girl."

"After that you'll let me go right?"

Naruto closed his eyes and gave a small nod, "Yes, I will let you go."

The scientist seemed to be filled with renewed vigor as he turned back tot he keyboard and quickly punched in a long series of numbers. There was a small click before a loud alarm sounded and the water started to drain from the tank.

The scientist waited until the safety locks disengaged and the tube started to open before moving, only to pause slightly when he heard a soft click, it was the kind of click that one would hear if they were to snap their fingers. He turned to look at the vampire only to see a strange looking flower hanging over him, without wasting another moment it shot into his shoulder and started to drain blood from him at a rapid pace, filling itself and opening up its bulb into a beautiful black rose, he turned his head looking at Naruto who was slowly approaching him while the girl from the tank was softly placed onto what seemed to be a bed made of soft looking plants, "I thought you said I could go?" The scientist wheezed out.

Naruto gave him a small nod, "I did and I shall, I am going to let you go onto the next life," he lifted his clawed hand as purple energy dashed around it, sparking almost like lightning before he placed it on the man's face and let it fly into his body. Watching it spasm and glow as his energy destroyed him from the inside out it didn't take long before he started to glow from his orifices and his body sagged showing that the job was done.

With a small sigh Naruto turned on his feet, his horns and wings vanishing as his anger was now all gone. He stood over the girl and looked down upon her, pushing himself not to laugh at the irony of the situation. He heard the soft steps of Grayfia enter the room, it seems that she had waited outside for him to finish.

She came to a gentle stop next to Naruto and looked down at the girl on the make-shift bed, her brow twitched ever so lightly, "She is going to become your Queen isn't she?"

Naruto turned and gave her a wide smile, "It would be bad for me to break tradition _now_ wouldn't it?" He bent down and undid his travel cloak, wrapping it around the girl to try to keep her warm as he picked her up in a princess carry and started to walk back through the labyrinth.

The reason for Grayfia's earlier statement would be because of the fact that the young girl had long silver hair and a beautiful face that had the ability to use ice styled magic. Putting aside the fact that Naruto's hair was 'technically' white and he was male, it was more or less becoming a pattern for the Peerages that were from the House of Gremory.

He was forced to stop in his walking through as he felt a small tug on his hair, he looked down to see crystal blue eyes looking up at him in question before a soft smile wove itself across her face, "Are you an Angel that has come to save me?" Her voice was soft and somewhat melodic.

Naruto rose a thin brow at her, "I am not an Angel. Though I do plan on saving you, if you will let me?"

"What do I need to do?" She questioned weakly, already speaking this much made her feel very tired.

"To become a part of my peerage, where you will stand by me as a devil. With the body of a devil you will have more energy and be able to control your abilities with ice easier, not to mention I can help to train you if you would like," Naruto spoke softly.

He felt a small tug on his hair and looked down to see a bright smile across her face, so much so that she had closed her eyes as if the enhance the image, "Okay."

Naruto gave a small blink at how easy that was before looking over to Grayfia, she seemed to get his message and gently took the young girl from him which allowed Naruto to summon his evil pieces, unlike the Gremory's which were normally a blood red, Naruto's were different, his pieces a pure white, like bleached bone. He touched the Queen piece and gently wrapped his fingers around it, the others slowly fading away, back into his body.

Holding the Queen in his fingers he moved over to the girl creating a bed of branches for her so Grayfia could place her down and remove herself from the ritual. Though to call it such was unjust, it was not so much a ritual as a simple command or a heartfelt message, with the young girl on the bed Naruto placed his Queen piece over her chest, watching as her body started to arc into it.

"My name is Naruto Carmilla, Vassal of Gremory. I bestow upon you the piece of Queen, accepting it, will not come without difficulty. But you will not suffer it alone, by your side we shall stand, we are your peers, now and forever. Recite your name and join me, for both my dream and for yours."

"Irori," The girl spoke softly and the Queen entered her body causing her eyes to widen in shock before they slowly closed and a soft smile spread across her lips.

Naruto gave a fond smile to her, "A beautiful name," He bent down and picked her up again cradling her from harm, "Gray-chan, I will take us to the front, from there can you take Irori and yourself back to the Gremory Household, there are some things that I need to finish here."

Grayfia blinked a handful of times, she had not expected Naruto to say something like that when he was bringing someone into his Peerage, it was actually quite beautiful, at least compared to the vulgar things that others say and mention during their own 'ritual'. Regaining her composure she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and felt the fog creep in around them, there was something blocking teleportation circles from being cast in this area, she felt that it had to due with some old magic that the vampires used, which was more than likely true, seeing as the vampire cities you had to gain special access to to ever travel there.

There was a small snapping sound as they quickly appeared outside in the snow again, she stretched her hands out and took Irori from Naruto, already feeling the power of his piece running through her strongly, it would seem that they were highly compatible and if Grayfia had anything to say about it, she would make for a very good Queen for Naruto, "Are you sure that you want me to return home, is there not something that I can still do here?"

Naruto pressed his lips together in light thought, "No, not really. This is something that is a little personal, it has been a long time since I have been home after all."

Grayfia inwardly frowned at his words, he still did not consider his place in the Gremory Household as his home, though she also could not blame him. He still remembered the loving embrace of his mother and everything she had taught him. To be standing here again must have brought up some memories that he may have tried to bury, thus she gave a small nod, "I understand, if you need me when you return you need only to call."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Gray-chan, but it would be best if you got Irori back to my room so that she can heal properly. I will be back soon and make sure everything is going well."

A large magic circle appeared under Grayfia's feet before she vanished in a flash, taking Irori with her. Naruto let out a tired sigh as he walked forward, pausing after a little bit and staring down at a patch of snow, "You can come out Kuroka, I'm not going to bite... not unless you want me to that is?"

"I never could hide from you nya~" Came the reply of someone he had actually missed quite a bit. He didn't turn to face her, somehow fearing that she would vanish again if he did, he just waited, she moved and came up to stand next to him, looking down at the same patch of snow that he did, "It all begun here nya~?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"It looks like my information was help though nya~" Kuroka prompted causing Naruto to turn towards her, giving her a confused look.

"You were my contact?"

"Of course nya~!" She gave a wide smile before crouching down a little and folding her hands together, "I hope you have returned to the eternal night you longed for Lady Kaguya nya~!"

"Kuroka... Your little sister is doing well, she found her way into the peerage of Rias Gremory. My master, she had gained some friends and seems to be happy, but she needs her sister," Naruto's words made the ears atop her head twitch.

Kuroka slowly stood up and rested her arms under her bust, an impressive one had grown in the years they had been apart, she was indeed going to be a beautiful woman, her outfit hadn't changed at all, then again his hadn't changed much, only his hair was longer now because he was still in his combat form, which also meant it was white like the snow around them, "I can't go back nya~"

"Your crimes have been cleared, the only reason that you are still being hunted is because of your status as a stray," Naruto replied calmly, seeing her eyes widened slightly at that piece of information, she turned to him, watching as he pulled an Evil Piece out from his chest, "Will you become my Rook Kuroka? I understand that I am not a full blooded Devil so you will not get that kind of prestige with me, but we will become strong enough to make them see as for who we are."

Kuroka quickly nodded her head, "I will nya~"

"My name is Naruto Carmilla, Vassal of Gremory. I bestow upon you the piece of Rook, accepting it, will not come without difficulty. But you will not suffer it alone, by your side we shall stand, we are your peers, now and forever. Recite your name and join me, for both my dream and for yours," Naruto spoke once more as his piece floated up to position itself in front of Kuroka's chest.

The Nekoshou wrapped her hands around it loosely, "I, Kuroka Carmilla accept nya~" The piece slammed into her chest, forcing the bishop inside of her to shoot out and land on the ground before turning into ash. She felt his power coursing through her body and it felt _great_ , the little prick from the Amy house had never felt this strong, he had never made her feel this safe, she looked up and saw the confusion on Naruto's face. Kuroka let out a small giggle as she tapped her lip cutely, "I plan on having you become my mate in the future, so I'll take your name nya~"

A smile spread across Naruto's face as he ran a hand through his hair, "At least you are honest about it. Now come, I think that Rias should be done with her area, so you will need to explain some things to Koneko," He saw the confusion that came through Kuroka's eyes, "That is what they are calling Shirone now... Though she still uses Shirone as her surname."

Kuroka's eyes fell a little but she slowly nodded, "I chose that name for her ya know nya~?"

"It is a good name, now turn around so I can remove the Amy mark, we wouldn't want people to make a mistake," Naruto's words caused Kuroka to quickly nod as she showed him her back, pulling her hair to the side and feeling his hands hover so close to her skin. He found the mark and drew it to the surface, from the corner of her eyes she could see a white light coming form his hands, it glowed bright and she felt some scratching on her skin before it vanished completely, "And done."

Naruto saw her trying to peer over her shoulder to look at what the mark was, he inwardly let out a small chuckle at that. He held his palm up and let his symbol shine for her to see, a rose with black petals and a white stem, from the stem was a steam of words that formed into the magic circle around it which was a pale lavender, "This is the mark for my peerage, the same one is on your back Kuroka."

Kuroka moved forward and grabbed his hand, examining it in a state of awe. It looked much better than the ball and chain mark of Amy after all. Plus this was a sign that her life was turning around now, "I'm so happy nya~!"

Naruto quirked a brow only for the Nekoshou to bolt into him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, he gently placed a hand onto her head and rubbed it gently, "I will take us back to the Gremory Household now. I do not know if Koneko will be there when we return or not, but they should be finishing up soon if they haven't already. They were tasked with a small outpost."

Kuroka nodded and felt his magic flare around her, looking out past him she saw his magical circle, the same one on her back form around them before there was a bright flash.

* * *

They landed in the main hall and thee servants quickly came out flooding the area, they took one look at who was present before magic circles started to flare and hands were pointed at Kuroka, who was now standing behind Naruto, trying to hide behind him though it wouldn't do her much good.

"Interesting, do you believe that I would so clearly break a law, or have you become ignorant of the rulings that both thee council and the Maou make?" Naruto remarked dryly causing a few of the servants to waver and some to even step down completely, "After the matter was formally looked into by both Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama it was declared that Kuroka's only crime was being a stray that escaped to the human world. There for, now that she is a Rook in my peerage she had not done anything wrong. Or are you saying that the Maou are wrong?"

There was a short clap by one of the hallways and Naruto turned to see Grayfia standing there, a stoic look on her face, the severing hands turned to her, waiting for her orders, "Naruto-sama is indeed correct. Now that Kuroka-sama has taken a place in his peerage she holds no crime to her name. Lord and Lady Gremory have ordered that we prepare a celebratory banquet, it would seem that Naruto-sama has acquired two peerage members, Rias-sama gained another and Sona Sitri-sama has also gained a new member," The serving hands started to move away and Grayfia walked forward, stopping in front of Naruto and handing him a small vial, "Performing two rituals must have been draining."

He went to take the vial only for Kuroka to touch his hand gently and pull her head to the side exposing her neck, "You can drink from me if you are hungry nya~?"

Grayfia was in fact surprised at that, but even more so when Naruto accepted her offer and sunk his fangs into her neck causing the girl to go stiff as she clutched tightly to his shirt, he pulled back moments later, not planning to take too much just enough to be comfortable again. His hair became shorter and returned to its golden blonde as his eyes became icy and blue once more.

He felt himself lose quite a lot of strength and was happy that he fed before undoing the transformation otherwise he may have passed out, even now he was feeling a little lightheaded. He looked to Grayfia and opened his mouth to speak only for her to cut him off, "Irori has been placed in your room. You can head straight there as I would like to have a small word with your Rook."

Naruto narrowed his eyes on her, something Grayfia found quite surprising, "Okay, I will see you shortly Kuroka, we can talk more than as I am sure Grayfia will bring you to my room."

Once Naruto was far enough away Grayfia took a step forward, placing herself directly in front of Kuroka, the young Nekoshou looking at her defiantly, "If you do anything to harm Naruto like you did your previous master, I will destroy you."

Kuroka narrowed her eyes, "He has already done much more for me than Makibuta did nya~. He gave my sister a place to call home and has given me a new lease on life twice. I will make his dreams come true, even if the rest of the world sees me as a villain for it nya~!"

"I don't think you understand your position here _Rook_!" Grayfia hissed out finding the words that Kuroka used to be somewhat offensive.

The the Nekoshou didn't back down, she pressed the back of her arm under her bust and gave a chilling smile, "You don't even know who he is, none of you do. Tell me, have you noticed yet nya~?" Seeing Grayfia quirk a brow Kuroka gave a threatening grin, "The vampires have an inkling he is alive. What do you think they will do now that they know? You might not know just _who_ he is, but you at least know what he means to them right nya~?"

Seeing that she was done Kuroka turned her head away, sniffing the air lightly, "Don't worry, I will always be able to find my way back to my Master nya~!" And with that she took off down the hall towards Naruto, leaving behind a slightly shocked Grayfia, who continued to play the girl's words over in her head.

It didn't take Kuroka long to catch up to Naruto, she saw him standing in a doorway and quickly latched onto his arm before looking around his body, stiffening as she did, "Nee-san..." Came the stoic voice of one in the room.

Naruto raised a hand to his brow, already feeling the coming headache, "What do you all find so fascinating about my room?"

Rias pulled her glaring attention from Kuroka back onto Naruto, "Whenever you come back this is the first place you go, but who is in your bed?"

Mentioned person in bed, sat up and stretched her body out, "Irori, I hold the piece of Queen in his peerage... What _is_ a peerage by the way Naruto Carmilla?" She watched the other girls in the room, sans the black haired one by Naruto stiffen and look at her with shock, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Carmilla, you did say Carmilla right?" Rias repeated, stuck as if she were trying to reboot herself.

A tired sigh left Naruto as he walked forward, closing the door behind and taking a seat on the foot of his bed, he crossed his legs over one another and let his feet rest against the ground, "My mother was Kaguya Carmilla, the Vampire Queen. When I told Akeno I was a Prince I was not lying, nor was I even bending the truth. I am in fact the heir of Carmilla and a Vampire Prince. Irori is my Queen that I brought back earlier and Kuroka is my Rook. I understand that Kuroka and Koneko will need to speak later, but we have a banquet to prepare for. After which I believe that the Sona Sitri, Rias, Myself and possibly Sairaorg will be gathered together to 'talk'."

"Talk now..." Koneko stated a little firmly.

Naruto inwardly sighed as he felt the claws on his hand dig in slightly. He turned to look at Kuroka before giving her a small smile, "Go on," He prodded.

Kuroka bit her lower lip, what was it with her and getting caught in conversations like this today, didn't she just finish one with Grayfia? Couldn't people be more like Naruto and just accept what had happened and let it be done with? "Makibuta Amy wanted to force Shirone into using Senjutsu and they steal her energy from her using an old ritual to make himself stronger... This would have killed my little sister so I tried to knock him out so that I could run and tell someone, but I lost control and accidently killed him instead nya~..." Kuroka pressed her forehead into Naruto's arm as if she were trying to hide from the others.

"For me... you did it for me?" Koneko, or Shirone, stated in a small amount of disbelief.

"Of course nya~. I couldn't let something like that happen to my cute little sister nya~!"

"Squishy, soft and yet firm."

Everyone looked around to see Irori groping Kuroka, the younger children blushed and looked away as Kuroka let out a small moan, meanwhile Naruto quirked a brow in interest, "Oh, I didn't know that you swung that way Irori?"

"There are children present, so I can't really do what I want," A sly smile crossed her face as she looked to Naruto. Continuing to rub and squeeze the mounds in her hands.

"N-Naruto shouldn't you stop them from doing such things in public?!" Rias squeaked out.

Naruto rose his brow at her, "We are in the privacy of my room. I do not really mind what they do as long as they don't drag me into it and until they gain a room of their own, this is as much mine as it is theirs. Now enough of this, everyone up and move to get dressed," Naruto clapped his hands a few times causing the younger members to groan at how persistent he was being.

Naruto and his peerage watched as Rias and her own left the room, Koneko stopping at the door and turning around to face them, "...Thank you..." And with that she walked away following after her King.

"You have such a cute little sister, Kuroka was it?" Irori questioned releasing her grip on the older girl's bust.

Kuroka let out a heavy breath before smiling wide, "I know nya~."

"Irori, are you able to bath by yourself, or should I have Kuroka assist you?" Naruto questioned calmly, looking towards the silverette.

Said girl puffed her cheeks out at him, "Are you trying to say that I smell?"

"Hardly, I just figured that you would want to bathe after being locked in a test tube for a couple of years now," Naruto pressed his lips together in thought, "Maybe I was wrong though? Also on that train of thought, has Grayfia already taken your measurements?" Seeing the small look of confusion on the girls face Naruto gave a small nod, "She may have done so while you were still sleeping. She didn't mention anything about it, so I have just made the assumption. Clothes should be ready for you when you exit the bathroom. Take your time."

With the words spoken Irori got out of the bed, she was still in the traveling cloak that Naruto had given her, it seemed that she was waiting on her clothes to be delivered as well. She walked with ease to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, leaving Naruto and Kuroka alone on his bed.

The latter laid back and looked up at the roof as she let out a sigh, her breasts nearly spilling out of her top, "Do you think that this is okay to wear for tonight?"

"It should be fine. I will basicly be in what I am wearing now, only adding a long overcoat," Naruto lay down on the bed, only now realizing just how needlessly large it was. There had been three of them on it earlier and it wasn't even cramped for space, if he had to place it somewhere, he would say it was larger than a regular queen sized bed from the human world. There was really no need for it to be this large at least not previously, though now that Rias continues to sneak into his room of a night, he was somewhat thankful. Not to mention it may be a night or two before rooms are fully complete for his peerage members, "What did you talk about with Grayfia?"

Kuroka pressed her lips together in thought and tapped a finger against them, "Wasn't really important I guess nya~?"

* * *

 **Expansion.**

 **Kuroka:** She went missing for two years and somehow ended up with a group that is able to get information that not even the Underworld can, and in a really short amount of time. It is safe to say that she had changed since she last saw Naruto though this will be expanded upon during the 'Self Exploration' chapter or two. Her becoming a Rook was to balance her already high abilities in illusion, Senjutsu and Youjutsu. She will be able to deal out more damage if they get in close now and she picked up some hand to hand training in her time away:P

 **Koneko:** Her 'Thank you' and who was that too? Well that is all depending on how you look at the situation, with what she had just been told, she could have been saying that to her older sister for saving her life. Or it could be to Naruto for bringing her sister back to her, in the end it is kind of just how you see it and how you feel it should go. Now, just because Kuroka is back doesn't mean they are going to instantly turn into happy siblings again, they were apart for a while, and Kuroka was labeled as a criminal for all that time... That kind of thing leaves its mark.

Now Naruto was able to draw her out of her shell somewhat, but she is still a character of few words. Man that conversation is going to be a pain to write...

 **Irori:** Some of you may have picked up on it already, or maybe not because she came off as a bit OCC this chapter, but it is Irori from 'Unbreakable Machine Dolls'. Also her outfit which is being delivered is the same one she wears in that anime and it will become her semi-permanent attire. There was a small joke that you may have missed, it spoke of how all the peerages of Gremory (Including Sirzechs' we only know like two of the members from Lord Gremory's after all.) seems to have Queens with lighter colored hair and ice magic.

 **Glowy Hand of Death:** There is no name for this technique, it is a painful method that injects magic directly into somebodies soul. If a soul is too strong it won't work, so you don't have to worry about Naruto having a one hit kill move. It just looks nasty as hell, so who knows where it came from?

 **Kiba:** He was picked up in this chapter, he is the new member for Rias, it was just that he was resting while they were all in Naruto's room.

 **Serafall:** I wanted to give her a reason for being single despite being so damn cute. Though this also _really_ limits possible suitors don't you think?

 **Grayfia:** Her and Naruto have a close relationship, some of that was displayed in this chapter and yes, Grayfia is a _very_ overprotective older sister.

 **The Holy Sword Project:** It's over, done and dealt with along with a handful of other things that the rogue priests were working on, like giving humans super powers (Irori). Rias has one more member to gain before canon starts now and there is already a plan for that.

 **Rias:** We can come to the conclusion that she is not going to take new girls sleeping in Naruto's room well. This could lead to a rather uncomfortable conversation between the two, hint hint.

 **Dead Magic:** This is Naruto's main source of magic, the plants and ice both coming form this, both of them being 'dead' in nature and needing to live off of other things, as such you have seen plants that suck blood and his ice was briefly explained in this chapter, yes some of the blood does go to Naruto (okay a lot), but his plants still feed on it. Naruto will only be using his dead magic, illusions and sealing magic. In saying that, Dead Magic is not limited to his Ice and Plants... I just need more ideas or time to work with here haha.

 **Combat Form:** As you saw Naruto went straight to horns and wings this time, showing that he has improved his abilities a lot in the past two years, though he was fighting humans so we didn't really get to see just how far they came, but I will let you know now, he is going to be strong come canon, not godlike, but strong, though this should already be pretty clear, after all he is stronger than Rias, and she seems incredibly strong... Until Riser that is.

 **Timeline:** Okay so there is still a few years left to go before we reach canon, with Rias being only 13 that much should be clear. Don't worry though, the Riser fight is soon, I can't really say much more than that without giving away some massive spoilers, so just know that we should be reaching the start of the Riser stuff within three chapters.

 **PA: I don't have much more to add, so I hope you all enjoyed the chap and look forward to seeing you all next time, 'I'll be there, will you?'**


	5. Dinner and a Show?

**PA: This is a bit longer than normal and it might seem like it ends at a weirdish point, but if we were to continue onto the next section it would more than likely be much to long a chapter, like stupidly long, like maybe even longer than some of the chapters from 'The Anvil'.**

 **Anyway there are some major changes in this chapter, though I thought that the title was rather fitting, or maybe it is just my somewhat morbid sense of humor. Also a couple of people were confused slightly with Irori's behavior, that is to be understandable, part of it is explained in this chapter, but to be brief, Naruto scares her and Kuroka just seemed like the best person to lighten the atmosphere with along with being within reach.**

 **Just because Irori groped Kuroka once doesn't mean that she is fully stuck on girls, it was a situation thing to break some tension.**

 **And onto the reviews,**

 **fairy . tail's . storm . king:** Ophis is not really important right now, I mean you will understand by the end of this chapter hopefully, as while the people in it never outright say who they are, a couple of lines point directly to who they are.

 **Mokamiharu:** Issei will be in the story but things will be tense between him and Naruto for a very long time. I don't plan on nerfing Naruto, the reason is simple, he doesn't need a nerf you'll see why I guess, just because someone is strong, doesn't mean that they will automatically win.

 **Engulfing Darkness:** I more got it from Starcraft where Sarah Kerrigan kills Arcturus Mengsk, well not more got it... That's where I got it.

 **ArtanisRose:** Maybe, maybe not.

 **Hybrid13:** Uh my vampire knowledge eh... Well that is, um... Warcraft (Not, Wolrd of Warcraft) , a fair bit of my 'vampire' knowledge is mostly derived from the Death Knights, in saying that bits and pieces have been dragged from everywhere plus I kinda always just picture vampires and roses together.

 **regfurby:** I feel that most do cross over characters wrong, in this one there will be a few, with names that clearly stand out. In saying that, I do plan to have them balanced properly.

 **Deiru Tamashi:** Kuroka was with a group that appears in this chapter.

 **Doom0117:** Already have, well up to like volume 18, 19 hadn't been translated yet when I was reading them and 20 was only just released.

 **FateBurn:** Well I do plan on having Rossweisse join Naruto's Peerage eventually.

 **Sa06Ev12:** This list seems to get good for a couple of months, then fall off just as quickly each time.

 **Airtime21:** A better description will be given in time.

 **NarutoSpardaUzumaki:** Your question is answered when Naruto does his introduction in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

The room was quiet for now, with Irori patting down her blue kimono, there seemed to be a high cut in the front, though because of the black apron like cloth she was given, her legs still remained fully small purple balls held strands of hair over her shoulders while she arms of her kimono were held back by a purple tasuki. She played around with the gloves on her hands for a bit and got used to the shoes she was wearing while the silver-haired woman in front of her studied her with a harsh eye.

Finally she drew her hands together and placed them in front of her lap, "Now you look fitting for your role of Queen Irori-sama."

Irori gave a faint smile, "T-thank you Grayfia-sama?"

"None of that, currently I am but a servant to the Gremory Household which you are now a part of."

Inwardly Irori gave a small sigh, "W-what is Naruto like?"

Grayfia rose a brow at the question, "How do you mean Irori-sama?"

"As a person, what is he like?" She expanded slightly, seeing the stoic maid take on a change of features, it was ever so slight, but it did seem as if she were thinking over how to answer.

"Naruto-sama... He is difficult at times. He is incredibly smart and has strength to match that, he can be kind to those that he cares about and a friendly face you can depend on... Though if you cross him, he is dangerous. Why do you ask?" Grayfia tilted her head ever so slightly to show her curiosity.

The younger girl shifted with unease at the question, "His eyes... They were so cold when I first saw him."

"That is to be understandable. Humans had invaded his home and were using it as a base for experimentation. I do believe that in some sense, you may have helped him greatly that day," Grayfia gave a faint smile to the girl, something which shocked Irori who hadn't seen the made even show an expression that could be considered 'Pleased' or 'Happy' before. Though she had known her for a total of maybe an hour.

"Oh... He saved me, so if I was able to help him it is the least that I can do for the moment," She answered after calming herself. To think she was being held captive in the old home of her now King. That left a strange taste in her mouth, it would also explain why he seemed so angry at that time, "Do you... Do you know about Kuroka?"

Grayfia snapped her head in the young Queen's direction, "I do. It would appear that she has a close relationship with Naruto-sama. I do not know to what level it extends, but at the least I would call them 'friends'. It is not the first time that he has placed himself in danger for her sake."

"Placed himself in danger?" Irori questioned which caused Grayfia to curse herself slightly, "Does this have something to do with her crimes that were cleared?"

"Indeed," It would seem that she had already heard that Kuroka was once labeled a criminal, well in for a penny in for a pound as they would say in England, "She committed regicide, though it was an accident and her reasons more than made up for the fact, it still does not rule out the fact that she has killed her King before. While Naruto-sama knows her better, having her around fills me with a sense of unease... I would ask that you watch over the both of them if you could Irori-sama?"

The young girl gave a small nod, "I will do my best Grayfia-san."

"Than we should move, it would not do well to keep your King waiting, he has odd ways of curing his boredom," Grayfia thought back fondly to those times, Naruto seemed to smile so much more back than. Pushing open the door she watched as Irori moved with a level of grace which could be expected of a Queen, she was glad that Naruto had chosen this girl, she seemed to fit the role much better than Kuroka did at least.

Looking down the hall she inwardly held back a grimace 'Speak of the Devil'.

"Irori-chan, what took you so long nya~?"

The girl in question put on a smile, so far she hadn't seen anything about Kuroka that could be classed as dangerous, though she may as well watch from up close than at an arms distance. Kuroka came bounding up and stopped inches away from her, taking in her new clothing, "You look so pretty nya~!"

"T-thank you Kuroka-san," She stammered out. It was strange to be paid a compliment.

Kuroka though scrunched up her nose, "Ne, just call me Kuroka nya~!"

"Okay..." She trailed only to be swept up in a strong hug from the girl causing her eyes to go wide, "K-Kuroka?"

"Come on come on, Naruto's waiting up ahead nya~!" Kuroka didn't give her much of a chance to respond before she took Irori's hand and started to drag her along behind her. It didn't take them too long to come to where Naruto was standing and when they did Irori had to stop herself from gushing while Kuroka nudged her lightly in the ribs, "Our King looks good doesn't he?"

All Irori could do was nod. 'Only adding a long overcoat.' Was a drastic understatement. Though it was also true, as far as clothing went, he was still in slacks and his white button up shirt, a long black coat was strewn over his shoulders hanging down to the back's of his calves. His hair had grown a little longer, well in the amount of time that had passed since they were briefly separated, it grew a hell of a lot. It now came down past his shoulders, tied up in the back in an oriental style for a male while two thick collections fell down onto his chest, held together with bells, a black rose held together his hair on the back of his head, it seemed that the maids were having a field day playing with the look of the resident vampire.

The coat had a high collar that stopped at the bottom of his ears and the front was left open, showing his loose white shirt which had the top few buttons undone to show off his chest a little. His hands were folded over his chest and he gave an apathetic look to the plants in front of him, all but ignoring his peerage at the moment. That was until the maids finished by placing a gold casing around the top half of his left ear, "And you're all done Naruto-sama."

He shifted his gaze to a nearby mirror and examined himself, it was strange, he actually had a reflection unlike most vampires, maybe it was because of his Carmilla blood? The thought was possible and more than likely the case for him. He gave a small nod which caused a melodious sound to ring through the room which in turn made for dreamy sighs to come from the maids.

He turned his sights to Irori and let a warm smile spread across his face, "It suits you Irori, are you comfortable?"

"S-surprisingly, yes," She replied, feeling incredibly out of place with his eyes now on her, now that she wasn't as tired and able to react properly, she found that she was quite embarrassed that she had been held so close by this man while she was without clothing, the thought of the event caused a heat to rush to her cheeks, she felt the grip on her arm from Kuroka tighten a couple of fractions. It wasn't painful of course, but she could notice the new level of strength around her arms.

"We all seem to be good to go then," Naruto remarked giving a small blink as Kuroka leaned forward and poked the bells hanging from his hair, "Do you find something interesting?"

"Why does it sound like that nya~?"

"The bell is in tune with the forces of the body, more over, my magic. If I held a different nature behind my magic, the sound of the bell would be different. It is a very, very old Devil custom, one that was all but forgotten when the civil war broke out. It is too sad really, apparently you used to be able to hear the most beautiful of sounds of night long as people danced in the ball rooms," A sigh left Naruto's lips as he touched his temple gently, "At least that is what I heard."

Naruto looked across his peerage, both of them looked ready for the night that was to come, eating and drinking while chatting with the families that were close to the Gremory House, his lips pressed into a line, "Now that we are all ready we should move to the waiting area, if there is anything that you wish to talk about, now would be the time."

"Ne... Naruto-kun nya~?" The vampire in question turned to Kuroka, she was playing with her fingers and unable to meet his gaze, "Can we talk... In private?" Her voice was soft and she seemed a little scared. He could not picture while but the fact that her verbal tic, which was adorable he thought, was missing. This meant that what she wanted to talk about was at least serious in her eyes.

"We can, you can leave us now. Irori, if you could kindly wait outside, we will be with you shortly," Naruto spoke calmly and the servants left after giving a bow to the man, their silent steps guiding them from the room. Irori looked between Naruto and Kuroka, to be honest the words of Grayfia were ringing through her ears.

This woman had killed her King before, what was to say that she wouldn't do it again? Irori figured that is the line of thought that Grayfia was following. Though Naruto did not seem to be bothered at all by that fact, from what she knew they had known each other from before the event. Or was it that Naruto did not have anything to feat from her? Was there a gap in their level of strength that was so much that Kuroka was not able to be deemed as a threat by Naruto?

Eventually she gave a small bow of her head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the two alone. The air became still as silence fluttered between the two, "Naruto-kun..." Kuroka whispered out with no one else in the room she could smell him clearly, his scent hadn't changed at all, it was calling her to come in closer though she managed to fight against the urge, "You were the only one that ever believed in me," It was true, he had her crimes cleared when everyone else was more than happy to just kill her. Her race was wiped out, leaving only her and Shirone because of it, yet despite that, Naruto had saved them both, "Do you still believe in me?" It felt wrong of her to ask this of him with everything that was bound to happen.

Naruto rose a brow, "As your King I have to believe you," He saw her head drop down a little at that. Without wasting another moment he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kuroka, feeling her stiffen in his embrace, "But as your friend, I want to believe in you no matter what Kuroka."

Her stiffness faded as she heard his words, feeling them shed away her defenses again. It was like this every time, he could worm his way past her shell and straight to her soft insides... Though Kuroka had found that she missed him being so close and stepped in to the vampire, resting her head against his chest, a soft beat of his heart, something that would be completely missed unless you had enhanced hearing like she did, followed by a long pause, it continued way past the normal length and she felt a smile creep over her face, vampires were lucky to have their heart beat once per minute, is was purely to make sure that their magical circuits were working normally though. During combat it beat much faster allowing for constant checks of both levels and how stable their body was.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his wrap around her shoulders, his chin resting on her head as they didn't exchange words, like if they did this moment would shatter and reveal itself to be something akin to a dream. Leaning back ever so slightly the shorter Nekoshou looked up into the icy eyes, a small amount of mischief in them along with a warm underline and a vast amount amount of knowledge, "Naruto... I... I" Kuroka started, stumbling over her words a little only for another voice to cut in.

"Naruto can I speak to you?"

A faint smile crossed her lips, 'I guess I wasn't meant to tell you yet my prince nya,' "It's nothing... Never mind nya~."

Naruto blinked a few times before giving a small nod and taking a step away, watching as Kuroka fixed her attire, smoothing out her kimono and giving him a warm smile before nodding, "Of course Rias," Naruto responded calmly.

The door creaked open and Rias walked in, panting slightly. It was to be expected seeing as she no doubt ran from one side of the house to the other, not wanting to intrude through the dinning hall where the guests were currently seated. She was clad in a red formal dress that matched her hair, it made her eyes stand out more than they already did, no, more like it drew more attention to those sea-foam orbs of hers. Kuroka tilted her head to the side ever so slightly as Rias narrowed her eyes on her, "I shall leave the two King's alone to talk," With that she gave a small bow before leaving.

Once the door closed Rias took her time to look around the room, it was hard for her to find times like this when they could be alone. Naruto was often called on to attend to jobs by the Maou despite her position as a 'New-Devil'. It was both a blessing and a curse that was giving to him as a 'Hero' of the Hydra Invasion. At least that is what they were calling it now, "What did you want to talk about Rias?" His soft voice broke through the air like a thunderous crack ripping her from her thoughts.

"N-now that you have your own peerage... I was wondering if you would still have time to be with us?"

Naruto could basically feel the worry rolling off of her, "I don't plan on going anywhere, also, as your Queen it is my duty to make sure that your peerage is up to standard and ready for combat. I do not want to put you all in any harm, but there may come a time where I can not protect you all," Naruto rose a hand up and touched his cheek lightly, "Though you already knew this, so what is your real question?"

Rias flinched, "I can't ever get anything by you can I?"

"Well I wouldn't be a very good Queen if I couldn't predict my King's actions now would I?"

A faint smile crossed Rias' lips, he really was the best Queen she could have ever asked for, "I guess you wouldn't..." A tired sigh escaped her lips as Rias walked forward, closing the distance between the two. Naruto rose a brow as Rias wrapped her smaller hands around one of his, "I do not know what I would do without you Naruto."

"I don't plan on going anywhere Rias," He rose a brow in confusion at her, only to feel the small hands tighten their grips.

"... I am glad, but that isn't what I am talking about... I... I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, this feeling in my chest when you're near, it feels so nice, so warm... I want to marry you Naruto!"

The blonde vampire blinked at the exclamation, "Is this your way of asking me to deal with Riser Phenex?"

Rias flinched slightly at the question, having forgotten about being engaged already, "No, I am sure that I want to be with you, Riser is disgusting and foul. But we should deal with him together... I just want you to promise me something if that is okay?"

"Of course Rias, as your Queen it is well within your right to ask something of me."

"S-stop that Naruto, I want to speak to you as a person, not as my Queen! Can I ask _you_ Naruto Carmilla, not Naruto the Queen, to make a promise with me?"

Naruto gave a soft smile, "Of course you can Rias, if it is within my abilities I will give it my best shot."

Rias nodded her head strongly at his words, "Good, good. Then I want to share my first time having 'the sex' with you, but you have to stay chaste as well okay?" She lifted one of her hands up and stuck her pinky out, "It would mean a lot to me to share it with you as my friend and the person I want to be with most."

Rias closed her eyes, waiting for his response, inwardly she was dreading that he would think less of her for what she said, at least that was until she felt his own slender finger wrap around hers. She blinked in shock before looking at Naruto with question in hers eyes, she had been so sure that he would turn her down.

After all she was just a kid, at least in her eyes compared to him... No it wasn't just her, everyone seemed to take Naruto's words with more respect than her own, which was strange for a King right? Wasn't she meant to be the highest point of authority in her peerage? Though that wasn't the case. Akeno and Koneko followed his words, though they did her's as well... Maybe it was just how they acted around him, trying to get his attention only to freeze when he caught them 'misbehaving'. His quiet voice more than enough to turn them into statues.

"Time, it is something that creatures like yourself and myself have plenty of to spare. To us, a few years is nothing... I can wait for you Rias, you are interesting after all," Naruto spoke softly causing the younger devil to blush before she gave a wide smile and nodded her head before vanishing in a teleportation circle, clearly taking herself back to her own room.

Letting a sigh out form his mouth Naruto ran a hand through his hair and with his other clicked his fingers causing a branch to grow out from a nearby plant and push the door handle down causing the two leaning against it from the outside to fall in and crash onto the floor, "It is quite rude to listen to a private conversation like that you two."

They looked up at him and gave nervous giggles as they saw his upper lip twitch upwards ever so slightly showing off one of his fangs for but a moment.

* * *

He pressed his hand lightly against the door causing it to let out a small squeak as it opened revealing a handful of people already sitting inside. This is of course where the youths were to gather before entering the dinning room so that they could talk and get the nervousness out of their systems.

"I thought you would be arriving soon, mostly because you normally arrive before me ne Naruto?" Sairaorg was standing up and had his arms crossed over his chest, a wide smile on his face while the two behind him looked a little confused, peeking out around him, one was a young looking male, the other was a girl, around Naruto's own age.

Naruto rose a brow, "I believe we should wait until everyone arrives before we formally have introductions so as to not repeat ourselves, Rias is coming here with Sona at the moment, it seems as though they ran into one another on the way here," Sairaorg let out a small laugh, one which confused Irori, seeing as she did not have enhanced hearing like her King and their Rook she missed what was said, "Kuisha Abaddon was wondering how I knew that," Naruto explained for Irori, "Sairaorg's laugh was because he was no doubt remembering times of when we used to use this to our advantage when we were younger. Though to answer your question Kuisha, Vampire's senses are enhanced past their normal level once the sun sets. Given the fact that this is a mirror world to where the human's live we somewhat follow their timeline. That being said, the sun has just dropped over the horizon in England, where the Gremory family mirrors."

"Some of the Elder's will try to tell you all otherwise, but the true rulers of the night are Vampires, not Devils," Sairaorg gave a toothy grin as he continued, "They are damn scary when they get serious."

"Hardly," Naruto retorted before waving his peerage over to the side and taking a seat, as soon as they made themselves comfortable the doors swung open showing Rias and Sona, along with their peerages. Sairaorg's looked at Naruto in shock, only to see the vampire giving them a wide smile as if he was saying 'told you so'.

"It seems as though we have missed something Rias," Sona noted looking between the two peerages, a faint smile creeping up on her face, "Though it was prolonged, it seems that you can meet my peerage finally Naruto," Though she regretted her words as she saw his eye narrow on her in a dangerous manner.

"Priests were using my childhood home as a place for human experimentation... You will have to forgive me for postponing our 'meet and greet' so that I could spare not only lives, but the slither of dignity that the Carmilla family used to hold," Ice. That is all that could be said to describe the words that came from his mouth, or barbed, barbed seemed to fit this situation just as well now that they thought about it more.

Sona blinked in mild shock while Kuroka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder giving him a warm smile, "It's all okay now though right nya~?"

Naruto looked to Kuroka and his gaze softened before he turned to Irori and gave her hand a small squeeze, "Indeed. While I will apologize for the tone, the words were quite true Sona, sometimes niceties need to be dropped for progress or to keep the status quo."

Raising a finger up Sona adjusted her glasses, "Understandable, I did not have full knowledge of the situation so I spoke out of turn, my apologizes."

Though she was surprised when Naruto waved his hand to the side lightly, "Take a seat, like you stated, now would be the proper time for introductions. My name as you have no doubt figured is Naruto Carmilla, to put simply I am a vampire, one who was reincarnated like you all. I am the Queen piece of Rias and also the King of my own Peerage. This means that Rias and myself can not come against one another in a rating game, other than that things are quite normal."

Those that knew Naruto before today all gave understanding nods, though the devils that were new gave him shocked expressions, Kiba swallowed the spit in his mouth and looked at Naruto, blinking a handful of times, to think that the Queen of the peerage had his own peerage now, that had to mean that he was incredibly impressive, "W-was it difficult to become a High-Class Devil Naruto-senpai?"

The older blonde looked at Kiba and gave a small grin, though he didn't get a chance to talk, "One of the most intense promotions I have heard of in a long time," Sairaorg gave a small chuckle before continuing, "Tell me, you all know about Hydras right? The Greek mythological creature with multiple heads?"

The new devils nodded their heads shakily, "Well me and Naruto, we took down a whole bunch that were going to attack Lilith," Walking forward Sairaorg slung an arm over the blonde's shoulders, "This crazy bastard didn't think twice used the trees to create a forest fire to thin them a bit before making a huge trench littered with icy spikes. Sure that cut down all the little ones, but we had a leader in front of us and no matter what we did it just continued to split, forming heaps of little ones."

"If it continued to split, how did you defeat it?" Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, questioned.

"Ah, well Naruto decided to go super vampire or something, grew wings and horns and everything then he put this nasty stuff on his arms and started to cleave 'em up till they were nice and small, we were completely surrounded with nowhere to go now, but this was part of his plan, now that they were small he could deal with them easily, so we flew to the ground, I put up this cool barrier with my Touki and he started to gather a ridiculous amount of energy, then it fell quiet. The Hydras that had been screaming all this time from the pain of their brothers or themselves, not really sure which to use there but anyway, it all stopped, the only sound that came was from Naruto and it was a gentle whisper 'Hallmark Magic: Black Garden'."

The younger devils seemed to be listening to his words with a large amount of intensity, "Then it came, his wings stabbed into the ground and black roses started to flower creeping and crawling along the ground and anything that was touching it, completely covering the Hydras and killing them in moments, the fires were doused by the flowers and the ice eaten away, nothing escaped his garden, after that he got a promotion to High-class from the council for his outstanding service in the defense of Lilith."

"It sounds like you had it under control," Tsubasa Yura spoke, she was the new Rook for Sona, along with Tsubaki, both of who had yet to be introduced to the others, that being Sairaorg and Naruto. She had spoken to Rias for a time earlier in the day with Tsubaki.

"Eh... I wouldn't say that, we were meant to be chasing after someone before all of that happened, plus when we got there a large number of devils had already died... If Naruto wasn't there, I probably would have died as well," Sairaorg turned to Naruto's peerage and gave them a wide smile, "Your King is a scary guy when he gets serious about something."

Naruto let out a sigh as he lifted Sairaorg's hand from his shoulder, "Anyone can become 'scary' as you would say when they are 'serious'. I was just not in a good mood, the entire night left a sour taste in my mouth... Though it has become much better now. Though, I too would have lost my life if you weren't there Sairaorg. You left out how you hard to protect me for me to create the forest fire and the ice pitfall. Both of those took time, which I would not have been able to use had I not had you to protect me during their castings. Don't sell yourself short Sairaorg, if you feel the need to be insulted, tell me and I will do it for you."

The two shared a glance before chuckling and breaking away from one another, Kuroka took this as her chance to stand up, waving to the others in the room, "My name is Kuroka nya~ And I am a Rook for Naruto-kun nya~" And that seemed to be all of her introduction, there really wasn't much else she could say, after all how was she supposed to come out and say 'Hello I am the person that they were hunting when the Hydras invaded, but I am really a good person and only want to help!' ... She really didn't think it would blow over that well.

"I am Irori, Queen for Naruto Carmilla, formerly a human that was used as a test subject. Because of this I can control ice, though currently it is only to a minor degree, in the future I wish to help this peerage become a home to others," The silverette spoke softly, bowing her head a little, Rias gave her a kind smile, she felt _much_ better about Irori than she did Kuroka.

Kiba took a small step forward and bowed his head lightly, "I was given the name Kiba Yuuto along with the piece of Knight. I will do my best to live up to the examples set by my Senpai and become a strong devil."

Kuisha stood up from where she was seated and gave a small bow, "I am Kuisha Abaddon, formerly the heiress of house Abaddon, now the Queen of Sairaorg-kun," The elegant blonde looked do her left at Sairaorg's other piece.

A boy, small in stature, even shorter than Kiba was currently, he had green hair that was thin and straight causing it to stay quite close to his face. Bags were under his golden eyes as he looked out at people nervously, "I... I am Misteeta Sabnock a Bishop... Sairaorg-sama," He seemed to ignore the small scowl on mentioned man's face, "Saved me from the rogue priests during the recent mission, I was taken from the underworld for being part human and ended up in the 'care' of the rogue faction of priests."

Koneko and Akeno did not bother with an introduction, mostly because it was not needed, they had become quite well known by the others. A girl with long black hair and a pair of glasses, one which Naruto could easily remember as Sona's Queen gently cleared her throat, "I am Tsubaki Shinra, the Queen of Sona Sitri. I look forward to learning from you all."

Everyone then cast their eyes to the final person in the room, seeing the attention shifted to her a faint blush crept onto her cheeks which were mostly hidden by her shoulder length blue hair to which her eyes matched, "Well I guess it is my turn now. I'm Tsubasa Yura, new rook of Sona Sitri. I have been told that the peerages I have to watch the most would be in this room... I can see why, Sairaorg-sama and Naruto-sama have an aura around them matching the older devils while Rias-sama has the Power of Destruction."

Sairaorg gave a small chuckle, "That sounds about right, but you need to remember this, currently Rias is the fourth strongest in the room with Sona being fifth. Third goes to Naruto's Rook, she reached mid-class in a peerage that was going no where and tied for second place among the ratings."

The girl in question gave a wide smile, "That may be true nya~, but Naruto-kun received perfect marks in that test and has already become a high-class, compared to him I am nothing really special nya~."

"That's right he did too, caused quite the storm when he pulled that off," Sona commented.

Naruto let out a small sigh, "If you have had enough of trying to fan my accomplishments, I believe Grayfia is here to tell us about dinner being ready," The others looked at him in question before turning to the door and widening their eyes as they saw the silver haired maid standing there with her brow raised in Naruto's direction ever so slightly.

"Indeed, dinner is in fact ready. I hope that you have acquired an appetite from your events during the day."

* * *

It was a relatively quiet affair, dinner that is. The main course was lightly sprinkled with conversation and the goals of the young devils. Naruto though was surprised, he was expecting to trudge through dinner with a smile as he sampled meat that gave a foul taste to his pallet, only to be indulged by the heavenly aroma that had been placed in front of him many times throughout the meal.

Apparently Grayfia had been working on her recipes again, he found that the roasted beef, something he normally turned his nose up at, tasted quite nice, along with the gentle gravy that went along with it. There had of course been a small break between the main course, where Sona and Rias brought up the point that they wanted to attend high-school in Japan, Venelana was somewhat against the idea as was Lady Sitri, though the girls had managed to convince their elder siblings and their fathers that it was for their betterment leading to the mothers relenting on the subject.

Then as one the maids came out and placed desert in front of the others, Naruto leaned back in his chair, he was prepared to wait until everyone was finished, that was until his plate was cleared away and a strange cup was placed in front of him, no, it would be more like a bowl on a stand, "Has dinner been pleasing so far Naruto-sama?"

The blonde turned to the side to see Grayfia standing there with a blank look on her face, "Indeed, it was quite refreshing... Thank you Grayfia-san. I look forward to this... Ummm, I am afraid I have no clue what it is?"

"Jelly, or jello-ten as some would call it, I believe that it is normally served as a refreshing summer treat," Grayfia replied, though she seemed to be happy that Naruto was enjoying eating for once, she understood that he normally just put on a smile while he ate food that made him want to vomit just to keep people happy, it was also one of the reasons why he didn't have dinner with the rest of the family all that often.

"I am sure it will be just as nice as-" Though Naruto was interrupted, at first he thought it was because of himself but after checking he found nothing was wrong with his body, yet a heavy fog was rolling through the room. He saw the look Grayfia was giving him and he gave a light shake of his head, confirming with her that it wasn't his doing.

There was a loud clap that drew everyone's attention from the fog to the center of the table, where a man in a tuxedo stood with a large white mask covering his face, though there were large black circles for eyes and a wide smile, somewhat like a clown for its mouth. It spun around on the spot and stretched its arms out wide, "Goo~d Evening everyone, now we will be providing your entertainment for the night, after a meal like that it is customary to dance no? For that case I have brought partners for each of you," He spun again and people mirroring his attire appeared from the fog, black suits or long black ball gowns, each having the same mask covering their face.

Lord Gremory stood up from his chair with narrow eyes, "You do understand that you are trespassing do you not Vampire?"

Naruto was not, but he was still willing to bet that the man standing on the table either now held a snarl or a wide smile on his face at the words that Lord Gremory used, "And you _Devil_. Do you understand that you are keeping a Carmilla from us?" The room became quiet at the words, then tension in the air was thick enough that Naruto believed he could cut it with one of his nails. The man on the table though let out a sigh, "It seems that you do understand, very well. You will have to forgive me Lord Carmilla but we must be rough with you for a little bit."

Before anyone could move to respond Naruto vanished, at least from their view. Naruto didn't move a single muscle, instead looking at the person that was slowly walking towards him across the table, having been hidden away with him, and seemingly his peerage as well.

He looked to the two girls, Kuroka seemed to have expected this to happen, her words from earlier seemed to pass through him strongly for a moment, 'Ah so this is what she meant', he glanced to Irori who had her eyes narrowed on both the Nekoshou and the Vampire walking towards them.

She was short, it was the first thing Naruto noticed about her. Her hair was a soft pink that came down to the backs of her knees, maybe even further while she wore a strange outfit that consisted of many, many unneeded frills and long boots that came up past where her hair stopped. Her skin was pale, nearly like a doll as to be expected while her outfit was mostly black with a few splashes of pink, red and white.

She stopped in front of Naruto and tilted her head to the side, looking behind her as the person vanished, having been moved to a different area of the Gremory house so that the conversation could be conducted in private. With a free chair available she sat down and removed the mask from her face, her blood red eyes staring at Naruto's icy blue, "Hello Brother."

Naruto rose a brow at her, Irori choked on her own breath and Kuroka looked between the two, wondering what Naruto would do. His next move though seemed to shock the others as he motioned to the desert in front of him, "I believe that I am going to put our conversation on hold for a moment. While you seem to be interesting, a friend of mine has prepared a treat for me, I would like to savor it."

* * *

Rias' feet hit the ground and she glared, trying to find where the vampire had vanished to. She was not alone in her endeavors though, the other young devils, sans Naruto and his peerage of course, were with her. A thick fog rolled in showing a laid back man with short red hair. His clothing was a little different compared to the rest. He was in a long white coat with black arms though he also had the strange mask covering his face, "Aren't you a bunch of cute little devils... We can dance if you want, though you might get hurt."

Sairaorg cracked his knuckles gaining the attention of the man across from them, "What did you do with Naruto?"

The red-haired man looked up at the ceiling as a sigh came out of his mouth, "Nothing, Lord Carmilla will be coming back with us though. We have been pretty easy going don't you think? I mean, do you really know _who_ he is?"

"He is Naruto Carmilla, that is all that matters, his our friend," Rias bit out the power of destruction surging around her hands, "I won't let you take him from me."

The male looked back and stepped to the side as a fist filled with lightning flew past his face, his hand shot up and he quickly spun, throwing Akeno into the coming form of Koneko knocking them both off to the side, "This is rather disappointing... I thought that you would be stronger."

"Don't underestimate us, and don't you dare underestimate Naruto, you hardly seem dangerous at all compared to him," Sairaorg spoke as a light sheen came over his body signalling his Touki activating, along with the ground being blown out around him. His Bishop jumping back in shock at what happened.

"Oh you might be some fun, though Lord Carmilla is in very good hands, you shouldn't worry about him," The vampire dashed forward and Sairaorg widened his eyes as he forced forward, spit flying from his mouth as his stomach protested against the force it had just felt, "My it seems like you high-class devils really aren't used to fighting," The vampire moved to pull his hand back only to feel it stuck in place, he looked to Sairaorg who was forming a devilish grin, "How smart of you, maybe I was wrong. Though for someone who once dared to call himself Lord Carmilla's rival I should expect you to be at least this strong."

Rias and Akeno flanked the vampire, one covering in lightning the other having her power of destruction covering his fists, the vampire though saw them and spared a glance in their direction before making a move that shocked the young devils. In a single clean sweep of his right arm he severed the one that Sairaorg was holding onto and landed a round kick to the boys midsection sending him flying across the room while the vampire vanished into a flock of bats, no vanish isn't the right word, the bats were chasing Sairaorg down and the man reformed in front of the Bael before he bent down and took his arm back, sticking it back into place.

Sona grit her teeth and looked at the vampire, to make a clear calculation like that, he must at the very least be wary of the Power of Destruction. When Akeno alone had come earlier he had grabbed her without a second though, yet this time he was forced to dodge, no he chose to dodge. She needed to profile this vampire like she would Naruto, meaning that the chance he already understood their powers could be high.

At the least he had information on them, being able to know that Sairaorg had at times been referred to as Naruto's rival was more than enough proof for that. Sona flicked her hand out to the side, forming three magic circles as large spears of water showed their heads from the symbols before launching forward at a rapid pace. She watched as the Vampire danced around her spears before vanishing again and appearing in front of her.

His hand was raised high and it blurred only for the ground to give out dropping Sona and her Rook, Tsubasa, who had moved to block the strike down to the floor below. Blowing the dust away with w flare of her demonic energy Sona stood up again, her teeth grinding against one another as she went to adjust her glasses, only to find that they had been broken, sighing to herself she plucked them from her face and looked up seeing the vampire looking down on her and Tsubasa.

"Ah good you're still alive," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before taking a step back as a bolt of Destruction flew across the hole.

"Sona are you okay?" Came the concerned voice of Rias.

The Sitri heiress looked to the side and saw her Rook standing up and dusting herself off, the dress she had been wearing now torn, though Sona was not sure if she had done that herself or if it had happened during the fall. Her legs had minor wounds on them and she seemed to be in a mood that would be classed as 'far from happy', "We appear to be fine Rias."

"Okay, that's good we just need to hold out long enough for Onii-sama to finish dealing with his opponent then he sh-"

"Ah," The vampire interrupted her, "I have forgotten to introduce myself, I would be Crowley from the Eusford line of Vampires, 13th Progenitor. Dealing with the Maou and the older Devils would be our Progenitor One pair while Lord Carmilla is no doubt talking to our lone Seventh Progenitor attending the gathering tonight."

"But that doesn't make much sense to you Devils I would assume, you never did take much of an interest in the world around you, then again neither does the majority of Vampires... I will admit that I am a bit stronger than my Progenitor would imply, but those that are Progenitor Six and above have the right to call themselves Kings or Queens of Vampires but not 'The King' or 'The Queen', that is reserved for the one that rised above Progenitor One. Seeing as we have a confirmed report of Lord Carmilla being a 'Blue Blooded Vampire' he would be a Progenitor Three or Four off of his blood alone, going further would depend on his skills," The now named Crowley gave a smile behind his mask as he slowly pulled it away showing off his blood-red eyes, "I just have to stall you until Lord Carmilla has been secured."

"So you're just a small fry?" Sairaorg spoke with a strained smile, "That leaves a bad taste in my mouth hearing that."

"It shouldn't, though I expected more from you Sairaorg Bael. You are the only Devil here that has actually fought in a life or death situation before, yet you're still freezing up... Are you scared without Lord Carmilla here to watch over you?" Crowley taunted lightly.

Sairaorg felt his body tighten, was he really scared now that Naruto wasn't here? He shook his head lightly, he was worried about Naruto sure, after all this guy was apparently ten positions behind the person Naruto was with. He didn't know much about vampires, but that seemed to be a decent enough gap to make things dangerous, not to mention that they were struggling with him and there was ten of them while Naruto only had three, one of which apparently didn't have much control over her abilities.

"Sairaorg don't listen to him, he is just trying to get into your head, " Rias spoke breaking the Bael from his thoughts, "Naruto does the same thing the more you think the slower you act!"

"Oh, it really is such a good tactic though, especially when you need to deal with multiple people at once, their movements slow and their bodies react much, more, loudly!" Crowley roared out as he grabbed the lightning covered wrist of Akeno and threw her at Rias who was forced to cancel her Power of Destruction out of fear for hurting her friend.

Sona came up from the hole holding her Rook before gently placing her on the ground, a foe that they could not hurt, a smirk spread across her lips, is this the helplessness that Naruto and Sairaorg felt when they were fighting the horde of Hydra? No matter what they did nothing changed, in fact they were just wearing themselves out. In order to overcome such a thing they would need to dig deep and pull out something that they didn't know that they could do, much like the young heroes did that night.

Her thoughts drifted to Naruto, wondering how he was fairing against his opponent.

* * *

Naruto let out a soft moan as he let the 'jelly' roll down the back of his throat, truly it was divine, nearly as good as the ramen that Grayfia was able to make. He pursed his lips slightly and looked over at the young girl across from him, she had been staring at him intently while he played around with his desert.

He spared a glance down to the dish in his hand, there was barely half of it left. Wrapping his fingers around the stand he pushed it across to the young girl, "You should try some, it is very nice."

Her red eyes widened at his words, "You seem quite relaxed given the situation."

"You have declared yourself to be my sister, I am not sure if that is true or not, though if it is it would mean that you are _that_ man's child. Though seeing as you have yet to attack, I think that we can take our time. Not to mention Kuroka seems at ease around you, making me believe that you know one another, in saying that she asked if I would continue to believe in her earlier today... And I shall," Naruto folded his hands across his chest lightly, "Now eat, we can become unreasonable when our stomachs are empty."

The young girl took up the spoon, not bothering about the fact that she was technically sharing an 'indirect kiss' with her proclaimed brother, either that or she did not understand what such a thing meant. She placed the jelly in her mouth and widened her eyes in shock before quickly eating the rest of the dish and looking over at the blonde in mild awe, "I am surprised that Devils were able to create such a dish... That was, incredible."

"I too was quite surprised when I had my first taste of their 'cooking for vampires'," Naruto replied before schooling his face, "Now then, I guess that I should get your name... Would it be right to assume you are a Tepes Vampire?"

The young girl gave a wide smile and bowed her head, "Krul Tepes, Seventh Progenitor Vampire, daughter of Minato Tepes and Cia Krahas."

"I truly do despise that man."

"You are not alone there..." The now known Krul commented causing Naruto to give her an interested look, "What? Did you think you were the only one allowed to have daddy issues? If it wasn't for his current standing in the court, I would have dealt with him myself."

"Then we have some kind of accord. Though tell me, what is your purpose behind tonight?"

"I need you to return with me brother. It is the entire purpose, your life is being wasted here in the hands of these _devils,_ " Krul all but sneered out the word, "We want you to come home, once you return with us we can enter conversation with Heaven once again so that they remove themselves from our side."

Kuroka and Irori gained a confused look at that while Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Is that something that should be spoken about so openly my dear _sister_?"

"What? The fact that Christ turned into a vampire three days after he was 'killed' by Longinus? The fact that he later became the Vampire known as Dracul, or the very well hidden fact that Kaguya Carmilla drained Dracul completely, taking even his soul, then in her weakened state Minato Tepes took advantage of her which is when you were conceived, over two hundred years ago. Because of the overwhelming power in her body Kaguya was too weak to fight back, much less to keep Dracul from latching onto the growing fetus and creating a 'Blue Blooded Vampire'," Krul spoke without a care, watching as the confusion continued to grow on the girls that were seated either side of Naruto.

The blonde though had his eyes slightly narrowed, "Then you understand what you are getting into correct?"

Krul gave a wicked smile, "You haven't been on the earth for more than twenty years yet brother. Whereas I have been waiting nearly fifty years for this day, the Night Mother has chosen me to be the one to bring you back."

"Ah, well you have definitely gotten my interest now," Naruto undid his top and showed the tattoo above his heart, "If she chose you, can you tell me what this is?"

Krul widened her eyes for a moment before letting a wide smile cross her face, pushing her chair back she stood up and turned around, brushing her hair off to one side and showing the upper portion of her back to Naruto, the same marking sat on her back, "The Night Mother has blessed us both. It looks like I will have to take you seriously brother."

"I held no real intention to hold back either," Naruto stood up and Krul spun on her feet, narrowing her eyes on the blonde who flicked his chair back with his heel, "Kuroka, Irori... I would ask that you stand back, I do not want you to get injured in this fight."

The silver-haired Queen looked torn, she wanted to do something to help, but it wasn't her place to do so. Kuroka seemed to have something to do with the vampires appearing as well, though with her low control over ice at the moment she doubted that she would be able to go against the Nekoshou who was classed as one of the strongest of their generation. Thus she grit her teeth, leaping back, shocked with the distance she was able to clear, is this what it was like to have the power of a strong devil running through her body?

Irori narrowed her eyes on Kuroka when she landed, the Nekoshou easily gliding through the air and landing on the opposite side of the room without much care, how could she be so indifferent to a situation she had created?!

"Reign in your emotions Irori, I can feel your chilly gaze from here," Naruto remarked while Kuroka shifted her gaze to the Queen of her peerage.

"Such nasty eyes you have nya~!"

"Why did you do this? Are you trying to prove to everyone that what they think of you is right?!" Irori bit out across the room.

Krul gave an amused smirk, while Naruto let out a small sigh, "Kuroka didn't have much of a choice, no, in fact this was the best choice she could make, the others would have lead to a full scale invasion of the Underworld where the chance for loss of life would be much higher. They could have simply taken us back after I had rescued you Irori, but I believe that they wanted to send a message."

"Indeed, we wanted to show what happens when people steal from the night. Now I believe that you wanted to do this the difficult way so let me begin, Casting away my emotions I purify this vessel, now an arbiter of night I take up the task of Judgement," Krul held up her hand as a delicate and slimline gauntlet formed, giving her a slightly longer reach and much sharper 'nails' to attack with.

"Judgement Weapon, very well, I seek to temper my emotions with blood in order to reforge my body into a construct of Wrath!" Energy surged around Naruto and covered his form, though it didn't stop the feeling of dread that rushed through the room, nor the faint screams that seemed to linger on the wind around what was happening.

It compressed into an orb sheltering Naruto and rotating incredibly fast before suddenly stopping in place. Shooting out of it were two long wings made of bone, this seemed to start a chain reaction as cracks formed over the shell before being sent flying. Krul watched in slight awe as her brother, or at least she figured it to still be him descended to the ground.

His skin had become darker, almost a caramel in color now as his hair had turned bleach white, increased in length and become something akin to a wild mane, two long horns protruded from the top of his forehead much like a devil from a book while bone plating covered his arms, the shoulders extending out further, popping up almost like a bubble of sorts before having spikes, three maybe four inches long extended out from them.

His eyes had changed as well, the iris was now a pure white while the outside had turned golden in color. His slacks had been replaced by robe bottoms with rope hanging around his waist keeping it in place. He turned his gaze to Krul who gave a light chuckle, "You Carmilla and your showboating. So this is the fabled 'Wrath Drive'... The ability that hasn't been seen in over two hundred years."

"That isn't true ya know, Gray-chan helped me perfect this, so you best be ready," Naruto spoke, a slight distortion in his voice before he appeared next to Krul with a thunderous boom, his body already in the middle of a kick, the younger looking vampire widened her eyes in shock before putting up a hasting defense and letting her arms take the full brunt of his new form.

She could feel the strain in her weapon as it clashed against his leg before she was lifted off the ground and thrown across the room. Quickly spinning her body she landed against the barrier with the balls of her feet, only to feel it crack under the pressure and turn into nothing more than dust that fluttered down to the ground, "I mad a miscalculation in thinking that you wouldn't be able to use Wrath Drive. Our information said nothing about it only that you were aware that such a thing existed."

"Hoh, you're pretty good, that kick should have broken your bones you know? But no duh you didn't know, this was something special so we were very careful when working on it, who knows what would happen if people found out about this? Well someone might even invade... oh wait..." Naruto tilted his head to the side lightly before giving it a small scratch, "Well I am tired of talking for now."

Krul dashed forward, sliding under another thundering kick from her brother, the air around her was vibrating from the rapid disturbance. With her gloves she struck up feeling them hit his inner thigh, they didn't go deep, but she could smell his blood enter the air. Her small victory was short lived though as Naruto quickly turned his body throwing a fist towards the ground which Krul happened to be in front of, her body smashing against the tiles as they were forced to compact against on another and the concrete below them.

"Ooof!"

That was the sound that left her small body under the sudden impact with the ground. She could see him preparing for another strike, though she could also feel her strike working, that tiny strike was all she needed to start fighting for real. As his fist descended down onto her she felt an explosion rip through her body, her eyes going wide with shock as his blood started to flow through her.

His fist was inching towards her body, she was able to see it from the corner of her eyes, just as it would connect though, it appeared she reached her limit as energy exploded out from her and knocked Naruto away. Now that the process was done Krul stood up and lightly dusted herself off. The gloves that had been around her hands had become almost ethereal, likes wisps of air that were grafted to her hands.

"Blue Blood really is worth more, I can't believe that tiny amount was enough to grant my weapon this much strength," Krul murmured more to herself than anyone that was listening. Her lips pursed into an unreadable expression as she felt the energy rise on the other side of the room as well, though before she got a chance to properly react there was a vicious crunch in her stomach as she was lifted off the ground and thrown through the air, her back crashing through a stain glass window that showed a Gremory at some point in time standing against a sunset.

The red and orange shards chased after the young looking vampire as she flew through the air before her body started to fall, the glass coming with her and raining down on her form as her back hit the still slightly moist ground below her. Gritting her teeth she looked up at the window watching as the form jumped it.

It was still her brother, Naruto Carmilla. Though his mind was going further and further away, the Wrath Drive didn't so much remove the emotions, at least not without being fueled. Currently he was in a state of anger and it was directed souly at her. His muscles seemed like they were trying to rip out of his skin, bulging under the tight 'coat'. His wings had flared out and black arcs of what almost looked like lightning were dancing across the bony spines.

'Damn Brother really is a monster, put whose power is this now, his own? Dracul's? Or could it possibly be Christ's? All I know is that it is unholy,' Krul thought, jumping to the side as an arc of black lightning struck the ground where she had been, destroying it in an instant.

Naruto didn't give her much of a chance to rest, already moving once she lifted off the ground, he was hot on her tail, her body was being forcibly made to go faster due to her Judgement Weapon, while his was being mutated by his powers. It was the reason why Carmilla vampires tended to have a 'softer' body, their combat form and Wrath Drive changed their body to be stronger than any other vampire.

The Tepes had of course made some form of counter, though now she was testing the two sides she had to think if the counter worked at all. If she had to use an analogy, it would be like a human fighting against a bear with a short sword and nothing else. With great skill it could be done, but the bear was stronger it had more weapons, its skin acted like a sort of thin armor and when pushed, they could move quite fast.

Her feet touched the ground and Krul sprung forward, dodging the wide punch of Naruto that would have likely taken off her head and landing a shallow strike to his ribs, she felt her claw connect with his bones and nearly snap as he quickly shifted around before landing another kick to her stomach.

Was that his target? Let's see how many times I can knock the wind out of her? Or maybe it was I wonder if I can hit her hard enough to make her vomit? It had the same effect as before, she was sent through the air, well this time it was a little different, she tumbled along the ground like a soccer ball that had a giant bump on the side of it causing it to bounce slightly instead of roll.

Standing to her feet Krul looked over at Naruto again, blowing away the strands of hair that were sticking to her face, she had struck him twice, one was fairly deep, the other just barely enough to draw blood. Though she saw him cross his hands in front of his body they were stretched out slightly and his energy was flying through the roof, mist rolling off of his body as the ground below him turned to ice, "Winter's Embrace," from his hands a thick white mist rolled out, blanketing everything in ice and forcing Krul to flee up into the air.

From her aerial vantage point Krul could see the ice covered ground expanding out at a rapid pace, not to mention she could feel the freezing temperatures below her, to think he could use hallmark magic without a full incantation was much more than her information had lead her to believe.

She looked at the gloves on her hands, seeing that a blade was missing on one of them caused her to smile, her last attack had reached home it would seem, no from the way that Naruto was breathing heavily, it had been effective for sure. Though he was doing a good job in resisting the effects of her poison, most would have already been felled by her, yet he had been injected twice, not to mention that he had a constant stream of it entering his body, and he just seemed to be a little winded?

The Wrath Drive was starting to seem broken to her, though as the thought crossed her mind she saw Naruto stumble a little before his eyes blinked rapidly, trying to force themselves to stay open as he slowly fell forward.

Krul widened her eyes in shock as she waited a for moments, did she use too much poison? Did the Wrath Drive allow him to shrug off everything until the point where he was dead? Slowly dropping down towards the ground she winced at the cold ice all around her, though vampires were cold by nature it was well into the negatives here. She couldn't hear him breathing, stepping across the ice she came to stand at his body rolling it over and seeing the gash at his ribs only no blood was coming from the wound, her eyes went wide again as she tried to jump only for the body on the ground to split apart and turn into a spear that ran through her abdomen.

A hiss escaped her mouth and she snapped her eyes around looking for where he could have gone to. She never stopped looking at him long enough for him to vanish, let alone create a copy of himself and vanish. Then she heard it, the ground in front of her shifted ever so slightly causing her eyes to turn and train themselves as what appeared to be a budding rose made of ice grew out. It was incredibly quiet, if she wasn't so alert and it wasn't night time she more than likely wouldn't have heard it at all.

It started to flower letting its petals flow down towards the ground and letting out what it was containing. A blonde haired Naruto who was incredibly pale, blood running down from the corners of his mouth. He was stumbling forward, in one hand, covered in blood was the wispy claw from Krul's glove, in the other was a long katana made of ice.

His eyes were glassy, clearly not able to stay focused as he limped forward at a lethargic pace, it took him a couple of seconds to close the distance where he froze on the spot, at least his legs did, the rest of his body seemed to be swaying and Krul was sure he wanted to do nothing more than hold his head and or vomit at the moment, "A cheap trick... But without medical aid I will die... I guess you win sister..." He raised the katana up confusing Krul before it touched the spear protruding from her chest, causing it to vanish into a fine mist as the katana in his hand did the same.

His body went limp and he fell forward into the arms of the small vampire who caught him with ease though she winced at the pain that ran through her body, moving around with a hole in your chest was painful after all, carrying someone at the same time was even worse.

The soft sound of wood striking against the ice below them drew Krul's attention, looking past her shoulder she saw Kuroka carrying Irori like one would expect a husband to carry their bride, "I see that you didn't have any real issues Kuroka?"

"Not much nya~..." Kuroka looked down at the frame of Naruto, he only had two wounds yet he was brought down to a state such as this? The poisons that vampires use must be incredibly strong.

Inwardly sighing to herself Krul rested Naruto on the ground on his back before moving to straddle his waist, biting her lip and drawing a large amount of blood into her mouth. She tilted his head back slightly and covered his lips completely with her own before opening his mouth with her tongue in order to force the blood into his mouth.

She felt his muscles tighten under her, his body starting back up again as he swallowed her blood like a greedy infant suckling on a teat. Now that his body was working again, her blood would no doubt purge the poison from it, though it would also make him highly resistant to it, next time she wouldn't be able to bring him down with such a cheap trick.

Krul drew back, against her own wishes, and gave a small nod, as if to prompt herself that she still had a job to do. Standing up she picked Naruto up with her left arm and tossed him over her shoulder before lifting her right hand into the air and letting a flare off into the sky. Before Kuroka could blink the clearing was filled with vampires and a heavy fog quickly covered them before vanishing completely.

* * *

Lord Gremory and Venelana looked at the spot in front of them in confusion, "Why would they just leave like that?"

"Because they have what they came for I would assume," Grayfia whispered out, they had been caught in an illusion of sorts that had vanished just a brief moment ago. Looking through the window outside she could see a flare high in the air. She stretched her senses our and bit the inside of her cheek at the result, "I can no longer feel Naruto nor his peerage within my range."

"We should reconvene in the dinning hall, I would assume that the others will return there when they are done," Venelana stated firmly, the Sitri family seemed to agree with her words and nodded while the Gremory knew better and just followed the woman that was not feeling the best right now.

"All fighting has ceased within the Gremory property," Grayfia informed them, folding her hands in front of herself and moving to stand between everyone as she summoned a large magic circle to take them back to the dinning hall.

When they appeared again the people widened their eyes in shock. The ground was covered in ice with large spears covering a vast amount of the area, the one spot that didn't seem to be affected was a lone chair. Approaching it calmly Grayfia looked around the chair, there didn't seem to be anything special about it, yet why was this one free from all the damage?

Lifting it up ever so slightly she saw something from the corner of her eye, a piece of parchment with her name inscribed in it done with cursive and a slight right tilt, the flips and coils were clearly Naruto, without a second thought she stuffed it into her outfit away from the others, sparing a glance over her shoulder, it seemed that they were too busy with their speculations to have noticed the action.

She would have to read it later tonight, placing the chair back she crouched down and touched the ice on the ground, it didn't try to rip her demonic powers out of her like she had thought it would, "I believe this may be from Irori-sama..." Grayfia mused aloud.

"There is more outside!" Serafall exclaimed, the others looked up to where she was to see her looking through a shattered window.

Grayfia flew up and widened her eyes at the sight, "The ice is still expanding, Naruto-sama must have thought he could turn the tides by giving himself the battle ground advantage... Though he never completed the spell..."

"What's it meant to do Gray-chan~?"

"Winter's Embrace is a spell that allows Naruto tot rap and consume the life of his opponent. Though he didn't finish the spell making me believe that something must have happened during the casting to make him stop," Grayfia reasoned, or he could have figured that the spell wouldn't work as if the enemy had enough strength they could break out of it before the ice became too hard.

There was a bright flash and the younger devils landed on the ground, they were roughed up, nothing much more than scuffs and bruises, Sairaorg had a busted lip and was being supported by his Queen, his arm was injured and there was a handful of shallow cuts on his stomach and chest, "...Why are we all standing around?" The young male questioned, ignoring his protesting body, his question seemed to match the thoughts of all the young devils there though.

Sirzechs let out a tired sigh, "Naruto is no longer here, he was taken by vampires and this has become a diplomatic issue that will need to be solved with words rather than our fists."

"But Onii-sama they attacked us and took Naruto!" Rias protested.

Surprisingly to most Serafall was the one that spoke up, "They probably believe that we had kidnapped Naruto and forced our beliefs onto him. You need to remember that Naruto is a Carmilla, he is a Vampire Prince. To them, he is worth more than any relationship that the vampires hold with devils. Heritage is much more important to a vampire than it is a devil, that should give you an understanding of the situation, but to go further they were technically in the right when they took Naruto back. We had been keeping his linage from the public and hiding him away from the world. We should have told them about Naruto as soon as we took him into our care."

Sairaorg shook his head from side to side, clutching his stomach a bit at the action and looking down at his hand, " _What_ is Naruto?" His question drew more attention from the older people in the room.

Rias though gave him a confused look, "Naruto is Naruto, a devil like us, he isn't a _thing_ Sairaorg!"

"Think about it Rias! That vampire we fought, he said we didn't even know who or what Naruto was... When we stabbed that vampire... He had red blood like us... Yet he called Naruto a 'Blue Blooded Vampire'," Sairaorg looked to the older devils, "What does having blue blood have to do with anything?"

"Dracul," Grayfia stated drawing their eyes to the maid, "It is recorded that Dracul, or Dracula as he is more commonly known now, had blue blood. As far as we know, no other vampire has been born with such leaving Naruto and Dracul to be linked somehow."

Sona blinked a few times as she processed the information, "Is Naruto not a Carmilla vampire then? I am working on the understanding that the vampire family lines are each unique. Tepes, Carmilla, Karr, Gilles and Fatima are the ones that quickly come to mind. Though they can be further broken down into Tepes Faction or Carmilla Faction vampires. Linage is important to a vampire as you said, could it be because of the different powers that each family has?"

"No one could find what family Dracul came form, yet he was able to become the Vampire King and someone of immense strength and pull among the other factions of the world. Lady Kaguya Carmilla, a Vampire Queen, not 'The Queen' but rather 'A Queen', formed a loose alliance with the other notable families to defeat Dracul. We do not know what happened, yet now her child is born with the same blood as Dracul?" Serafall deflated a little, "This situation is not something that children should be involved in anymore."

"But why not! Naruto is _my_ Queen, he can't just leave!" Rias protested yet again.

Serafall rubbed the bridge of her nose in a fashion that actually showed some maturity on her part, though that must have been most shocking to those that were close to the child-like Maou, "Rias... The others have already realized and have stopped talking. It appears that Dracul is Naruto's father... If this is not handled in a diplomatic manner, the chance of us going to war with the vampires is all too real. Now do you want to be the one to explain to Naruto why we are fighting his race because you were being impatient?!"

"I... I just want Naruto back..."

Venelana walked up to her youngest and wrapped her arms around her tenderly, "We all do dear, we all do."

* * *

 **Character list:**

Krul Tepes: Owari no Seraph.

Crowley Eusford: Owari no Seraph.

Irori: Unbreakable Machine Doll.

 **Expansion:**

 **Naruto:** Naruto's character is a little more complicated than it first came across as, allow me to do a brief thing for you here... Jesus Christ ended up turning into Dracul, Dracul was then drained by Kaguya, Kaguya took in his soul and power completely which caused her to be quite weak leading to Minato having his way with her which caused Naruto to be conceived, Dracul than latched onto the fetus of Naruto and pushed his essence into the child.

In other words, Naruto is Vampire Jesus coming from both the Carmilla and the Tepes line.

Now, because vampires are mentally aware while in the womb, Naruto openly says this to Akeno back when he is teaching her to tap into her magic, Naruto has more than two hundred years worth of knowledge in his head. This being said, he is only 17 years old, as that is when he was born, yet Krul, his sister, still believes him to be older because he was aware before she was.

In other words, by Vampire standards Naruto is 200+ years old, while to the rest of the world he is 17. Now the devils don't know the full story, so they are assuming that Naruto is Dracul's son, seeing as he never mentioned the name of his father until this chapter, and even then he was away from the rest of the devils when he did, it makes it a viable choice for them at least.

Does that clear some things up for you?

 **Naruto v Krul:** Just because you have your opponent vastly outclassed does not automatically mean you will win, as Krul showed us in this chapter, though it looked like she was about to lose, her poison, which she was able to inject with the only two strikes she landed and put her body on the line for, were enough to bring him down over time.

Krul also got to see just how powerful Naruto was compared to her and the difference being a Blue Blood meant. Naruto completely overpowered her and now her poison won't work on him again, this means that she will really need to get her stuff together if she wants to be able to fight against her brother again.

 **Kuroka:** These are the people that had taken her captive all those years ago, it is safe to say that she is still working for them, despite becoming Naruto's Rook. What happened in this chapter, Naruto's kidnapping, is what she was talking to Naruto about earlier when Rias interrupted the.

 **Rias:** She came out and told Naruto how she felt about him in a really, really corny way. This was prompted because she knew that Naruto and Kuroka had some kind of relationship, whether it was just friends or something more she didn't know, but the fact that she was now a member of his peerage, really scared the young heiress thinking that maybe he wouldn't wait for her unless she was honest with him. That her chance to be with him might vanish if she did let him know just what he meant to her.

 **What happened to the other groups?:** This question will be explained further in the next chapter, though you can see that the groups all lost or were not able to make it in time. Basically the devils lost today.

 **Next chapter?:** More than likely there will be a special for Christmas, I do not know if there will be another chapter for this before Christmas or if it will come after the special, I guess it all just depends on how fast I can get through my chapter of 'The Hero'.

 **PA: I guess this is it for now people. Don't worry the next chapter should be out soon, well soonish. Until then space cowboys, and cowgirls.**


	6. Dream of a better time

**PA: It is a little late, but I decided to change it from being a pure Christmas chapter to having ties with Christmas and continuing the story.**

 **For those that are talking about Kuroka's betrayal, I think you are forgetting two things. Vampires gain the memory of those that they drink from and Naruto drank Kuroka's blood when he got back to the Gremory house. He knew something like this was coming and Kuroka posing that question to him when they were getting ready only confirmed what he saw.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews:**

 **KnowPein:** I can't say when he returns, but he will keep his promise to Rias. Kaguya was killed be the Old Satan Faction and what the vampires want it somewhat discussed in this chapter.

 **Hirameki Kitsune:** Never watched Dance in the Vampire Bund, so for now I can not say, though we have Krul Tepes, that has to count for something right?

 **jharrell819:** Yes Naruto is the reincarnation of Dracul, it goes further into it this chapter though.

 **Guest:** Naruto does not really have a choice in his leaving, he lost to Krul and she dragged him away.

 **Cormin12:** Not in this story. Or are you trying to say that fanfiction needs to be 100% accurate to all world related issues?

 **Angeldoctor:** You're right she more than likely did ruin any chance she had with the Gremory family accepting her... Though do you think she really cares so long as she can still see Koneko and Naruto? I think being banished from ever stepping on their lawn again won't exactly bother her.

 **Guest:** Naruto will return in time to keep his promise to Rias yes.

 **fairy . tail . storm . king:** The tape and Naruto's blood? Did you mean Tepes? If so I believe you may have overlooked the fact that Krul Tepes is his half-sister on their father's side, that father being Minato Tepes. He has Tepes blood flowing through his veins, it is just that not very many people know about it, much less the devils.

 **Deiru Tamashi:** I have, the chapter is here. Though I am clad to see that you picked up on quite a number of things that happened in the last chapter, keep your eyes open for the little hints that lay scattered about in future ones to come!

 **Mokamiharu:** Naruto losing to the poison is something that a lot of people felt conflicted about, I can see why, but you have to keep in mind that he was versing a Tepes vampire, the Tepes made 'Judgement Weapon' to _counter_ the abilities of the 'Wrath Drive' while the 'Wrath Drive' was created to give the Carmilla a boost of power for their otherwise frail bodies.

And while I agree that it may seem outrageous that an alliance would need to be made when Naruto was taken down by a lone Tepes, that is both somewhat explained in this chapter but another part of it is simple, Dracul was 1600 years old when he was defeated, if you add in his time as Christ there is a few more years, but still, even with Naruto's incubation period he only has 217 years under his belt. That for a vampire is very young, even Krul his 'younger' sister has been out of the womb for 50 years.

It is experience that was the main factor here, Naruto was not a match for people like Grayfia at the current time that is simply due to him still learning how to use his body and his powers. You're right, he should have ended the fight just then and there when he entered Wrath Drive, yet he didn't, why? Maybe it was because she claimed to be his sister and had some validation behind her claim? Or maybe it was because it was his first time fighting against an enemy vampire and he wanted to see where he stood against them?

It also shows that Naruto's style of fighting so far has greatly relied on brute force. The only time he fought differently was with the Fallen Angel back in chapter two where he trapped him in a situation and forced a lot of poison into his body in order to win... This time it was done to him.

 **DraxAQN:** You can bet on the fact that he will meet Minato.

 **Guest:** Sometimes it is only through separation that people can grow, in saying that though, there will be a time skip, so do not worry thinking that there would be a great deal of chapters where they were apart before they were finally brought back together.

 **Guest:** A lame way to end a fight? Possibly, though it is strange that no one thought that when Naruto used the same thing back in chapter two? Was it because when Naruto did it, that it was more flashy? Or was it because the fight seemed somewhat even up until that point? Or was it because Naruto didn't care about the fight anymore, he just wanted to make him pay?

If that is the case, Krul also had a reason for doing what she did, not only to win, but to also bring Naruto back with her. Sure her method wasn't as flashy as Naruto's, but it was the same, one strike to slow them down and the second to place the nail in the coffin...

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** If a character wins every fight he gets into than it can be quite boring after a while. So while it may suck that he lost, it also shows that he is not unbeatable.

 **Cerulean Knight:** Thank you, it seems that quite a number of people are over looking that lesson, the Vampires were not trying to brute force their way through this, as Crowley stated 'I just have to stall you until Lord Carmilla has been secured.' It was done to show that strength is not everything, though now some people believe that every opponent Naruto goes against is going to have a 'cheap' ability like Krul's to beat Naruto every time.

I am glad that you were able to see what I was getting across at.

 **Qzh:** I know, I mean that would almost be like having a gauntlet that doubles your power every ten seconds... oh wait.

 **kankuro236:** Naruto answers the question for why he continues to trust Kuroka in this chapter, and about the poison... Maybe you should read chapter 2, where Naruto used the very same method to win his fight.

 **demoncreater2002:** I have no clue on that yet. It would be interesting to say the least, but whenever I think of Hellsing, I always think of Hellsing abridged, so I would need to go back and watch Hellsing all over again.

 **Djflemse:** Ta man and I can understand being skeptical at first, after all it kinda was only loosely hinted at when Naruto spoke to Serafall saying that the Night Children were the ones that Devils should be the most afraid of. But yeah, here is the next chapter.

 **fresh prince1:** Facts about Naruto's blood? Naruto is the decedent of God, there is fact one. It also explains why Angels used to have a Treaty with the Vampires as they understood that Dracul was still Christ at some point. Naruto is not weak to Holy artifacts because of this, despite being a devil. He is a pure-blooded vampire that does not hold the weaknesses that he normally should. More is brought up in this chapter, but for better or less, Naruto is a vampire that has been freed of their normal weaknesses. His strength will also be increased because of his blood but not for a little while.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

His eyes adjusted to the light in the room, it was dull possibly lit by only candles, he turned his head around and took in the room, it was dark with long curtains running down to the ground, from what he could see they were a deep blood red in color. He pursed his lips slightly only to feel liquid on them, running his tongue along his once cracked lips he found the metallic tang that had become his life source, the substance that he needed to consume in order to live.

Though he couldn't recall who it belonged to, no, he hadn't tasted this blood before. There was a small groan next to him as she sheets shifted, a small body sat up and her long pink hair was slowly revealed by the falling sheet, her body was still as small as he remembered from when they fought not long ago, though she was without clothes. Naruto was surprised that such a young looking body could have hips like hers did, not to mention her pale skin that was without mar.

Krul leaned forward and captured his lips gently shocking Naruto, "Though I would prefer to stay longer, we should meet with the others," She turned away and got out of bed, stretching her legs out and patting her behind a few times. She shifted her hair around and Naruto saw the bite marks on her neck, it would seem that he fed on her last night.

She walked over to the nearby closet opening the doors wide which in turn caused Naruto to widen his own eyes, it was a walk in, no, it was easily the size of an apartment in itself. Krul gathered some clothing and then moved to leave the room, presumably to go take a shower, she paused though, feeling the gaze of her lover on her back, "Husband, you can't continue to rest all day. There are things to do."

"H-husband?" Naruto questioned in shock, weren't they just fighting?

"D-do you not remember?"

Naruto frowned, "I would remember something like that."

Krul let out a small laugh, "You and your jokes, it is because of them that you had so much trouble when you started out as King remember?"

King?! What the hell was he King of? He sat up fully, seeing white fall down onto his shoulder, grabbing the offending object he found it to be his hair, it seemed to go from being blonde at the roots to white at the tip how strange, he would remember having hair like this.

Krul's brows knitted together, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I... I am not sure. Aren't we siblings though?"

"For vampires like us, it is not uncommon to marry a relative. Though you already know this, oh this must be one of your games where you want me to explain everything right?" Krul struck the inside of her palm with her fist as if she had just solved a great mystery.

Naruto gave a slow nod, at this point it would just be best to let her pretend that was the case.

"Very well, after the Great War you took control of the Vampires, no one questioned your power, though a few questioned your leadership abilities. You turned myself and the cat into Blue Bloods and we now rule by your side as Lady Tepes and Carmilla respectively. Aside from that, things have been quite peaceful..." Krul leaned in further and softly placed her lips against his pulling away and giving him a warm smile, "Now let us move, I do not want to keep your mother waiting much longer."

Naruto froze, he was sure his heart would be beating rapidly if it wasn't in a necrotic state. He went to ask Krul what she meant only to see her walking away. Though it would also appear that Kuroka was a vampire as well. Sighing he walked into the closet, instantly he noticed that this room wasn't his alone. Krul had many many outfits, Kuroka had just as many. Did the three of them live together? If so... Where was Rias?

He found the place where his clothes were, it seemed like he had a thing for black now, well not really, it was the same as normal a pair of slacks a white shirt and a black over coat. He gathered his clothes and stepped out, pausing as he did, he had no idea where he was, much less where the shower was.

He sniffed at the air for a moment, letting his head tilt up to look at the roof above him in awe, it was shaped like a cathedral, only he wondered if light actually reached the top of the roof, truly it seemed to be blanketed in shadows, a human would have trouble seeing it, though the paintings on the roof, they were incredible. A door slowly creaked open to his right and the smell of water entered his nose, he walked towards it and entered, there was no one inside, his lips pursed, that was strange wasn't it?

Maybe, he had read someone about a room that could only appear when people truly wanted something... If that were the case, maybe this castle worked in the same way, when he wanted to know where to go he would be lead to where it was?

Shrugging the thoughts away he placed his clothing down on the basin and entered where he figured the shower to be. His jaw dropped, it was a room in itself, easily over ten meters square, there was a slick layer of water on the floor, no doubt from the previous user, he took a breath in and her scent filled his body. Kuroka was here last, he couldn't forget her scent her smell, her blood all of it was intoxicating. He continued to the center of the room, looking up and seeing what seemed to be a shower head installed into the very roof, it was wide, three maybe four people could stand under it and still have room.

He looked around for the faucet only to have no luck, looking down at the ground he saw a panel that seemed out of place, shrugging he moved forward running his foot over it lightly and having his name appear for a few moments before a waterfall poured down onto his body, the temperature was perfect and he allowed himself a few minutes than he normally would to enjoy the stream over his body.

Once he was done he stepped out, only now thinking about the fact that he had forgotten a towel, though it seemed as though they had thought of that as well, he stepped onto a small plate as he left the shower which poured a quick heat over his body evaporating all the water from his skin. Naruto blinked his eyes in shock technology really was an incredible thing.

Shaking his head lightly he moved over and got dressed before walking out into the hall, pausing as he noticed he had no idea where he was going. He looked ahead and saw Krul walking out from the dark corridor, she blinked at him a few times, "Lost in thought again Husband?"

"Ah... Yes," He could not after all come out and say that he didn't remember any of this could he? Well he sort of had earlier and she seemed to get angry at the thought. He didn't figure such a proud woman to get angry over such a thing like being forgotten... Though that was to say, it seemed like years had passed by and he hadn't lived through any of them.

"That has been happening often of late, are you sure there is not something plaguing you?" Krul mused moving to stand by his side, she spun on her toes and faced the same direction as he, when she got no response from Naruto she gave a light sigh and rolled her eyes, it was worth asking, even if the chance of him actually telling her such a thing were next to nothing, "I shall lead the way then, do try not to wonder to far from the present."

Naruto gave a small chuckle, "I will not make a promise like that."

Krul pursed her lips into a thin smile but said nothing as she started to move forward, leading him down the bending halls before coming to a large door, she placed a hand on it and slowly pushed it open where they were bombarded with colors, bright greens, reds and whites possibly some gold and silver as well. Christmas? That was a strange holiday to celebrate for a vampire, the confusion was clear on his face. Though what he saw next shocked him truly.

A woman of incredible beauty stood and turned to face him, her long white hair perfectly straight as her pale purple lips formed the softest of smiles, he believed that even her lavender eyes were smiling even though they were covered by doll like eyelids, "Thank you for having me again my lord."

Naruto blinked in shock before remember that he was technically the Vampire King, that is if Krul's words were to be believed, "Kaa-chan why do you always have to be such a stick in the mud nya~?" The new voice caused Naruto to snap his head to her.

Long black hair, equally as long as the first and just as well maintained was matched perfectly with golden hazel eyes. She was clad in a black kimono that revealed just as much skin as normal, the inside of which was a blood red in color, in her arms though was a bundle of blankets that she was gently rocking as if the action was something she didn't even pay attention to anymore.

"Because Daughter in Law, if one does not uphold the proper social greetings mistakes could be made in court," Kaguya reasoned still waiting to be released from her position.

Naruto felt conflicted though swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, feeling the woman go stiff in his arms, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he felt the cold breath of his mother press against the thin fabric of his shirt. A few moments passed before she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I will not have my mother address me as such," Naruto whispered out, though everyone in the room had heard him clearly.

Kaguya gave a short chuckle, "You always were a mother's boy," She whispered and squeezed a little tighter, "I take great pride in seeing what you three have done to the vampires, I can not recall a time where I have seen our race prosper as much before."

The two split, though Naruto felt he could have stayed there for a lifetime, his mother was back... Right now he didn't even care how, just that she was here with him again. He moved to take a seat next to Kuroka, the woman in question shifting a little more to the side in order to make room for him, though as soon as he was comfortable he felt her weight press onto him as she looked up at him with a bright smile, she looked to the babe in her arms who started to cry, "I think he wants his papa nya~."

The small child was shifted into Naruto's arms who gave it a confused look, though the child couldn't seem to be happier at the moment as it reached out and grabbed at his father's hair tugging at it lightly, "Such a cheeky child that Shirosuke is, just like his father wouldn't you say Daughter?"

Kuroka beamed a wide smile to the former Lady Carmilla, "Of course nya~. Shiro-chan is going to grow to be big and strong and will give me lots and lots of grand babies nya~!"

Naruto prodded the cheek of the infant lightly watching as he giggled, the vampire king figured that the child got his name from the white tuft of hair on top of his head, the child opened his eyes up showing the icy orbs that Naruto was known for having, only now he stared at the same orbs with a slit inside much like his mothers.

"A vampire-cat will of course grow up to be big and strong," Krul commented with a small wave of her hand before walking in closer and moving towards the child, "He has our blood flowing through him after all."

"It is nice to see a father spend time with their child, such things do not often occur," Kaguya mused turning to face Kuroka, "Though I can see why you decided to go through the natural method of rearing the youngling."

Krul gave a small chuckle, "I just believe that Sister could not wait to hold her child, any longer and she may have pulled Shirosuke out herself."

Kuroka made a sound like she was about to retort only for Krul to give a short chuckle, "Though I know she would never do that. There would be risk of her injuring the child. The method that vampires use would not work with this family. Sister may be a bit irresponsible at times, but no one can fault how much she is able to care about those close to her, I believe that is one of the main reasons no one questioned her raise to Queen. Yourself and Irori did not want the position"

Irori, where was his Queen? Was she still a piece in his peerage? Did he ever fill out his peerage? Was he even still a devil? Those thoughts quickly ran through Naruto's head.

There was a quick knock on the door and Irori showed herself. She had aged slightly, now looking to be in her early twenties, though if she was thought of as a candidate for the position of Lady Carmilla she had to be a Vampire, meaning that her appearance meant very little. Moreover, how long had it been now since he fought Krul at the Gremory house? Irori still wore the same clothing as the day they left, did she really like it that much? "It would appear that the Maou have finally arrived."

Naruto gave a small nod of his head, "Ah thank you for letting me know, you can relax now if you want Irori."

The woman in question looked incredibly uncomfortable, her lips moved into an awkward position as she fidgeted with the apron-like attachment on the front of her kimono. Kuroka gave a short chuckle, "You shouldn't tease Irori-chan like that nya~. You know she has a fetish for being a maid nya~!"

"I-i-i-i-it is NOT a fetish! I just, I just like being a maid..."

"Oh so you receive no pleasure at all when my son praises you for a job well done?" Kaguya mused lightly, "Perhaps it would be best if he were to scold you instead?" Her question caused her to hide her mouth behind her sleeve to cover the wide grin as she watched Irori quiver on the spot and a large blush form on her face.

The door behind Irori opened and in came some people that Naruto hardly recognized, the one in front had long red hair flowing down her back with a black coat resting on her shoulders, a gold clasp keeping it in place while she wore somewhat more formal attire underneath, that being a dress that matched the color of her hair, her sea-foam eyes met Naruto's and she gave a warm smile, "It is good to see you all again."

Kaguya walked over to the girl and wrapped her up in a large hug, "It is good to see you as well Daughter, I pray holding the title of Lucifer does not turn your hair white."

Rias was Lucifer?! Naruto blinked a few times that came as a big shock to him, "If it can look half as good as your's mother, than I do not care if it turns white."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me Daughter," Kaguya gave Rias a warm smile before stepping away and looking at the others, from what Naruto could tell Sairaorg and his peerage were there, along with Rias' peerage and Sona and her own had gathered as well, "Is Asmodeus-kun going to rip up my garden again in his duel with my son?"

"If one does not uphold the proper social greetings mistakes could be made in court," Krul parroted from earlier.

Kaguya turned to her and gave a very sweet smile, "What was that dear?"

"N-nothing Mother," Krul replied with a small bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face. Lady Tepes or not, her Brother/Husband's mother scared the hell out of her, which was saying something seeing as Lucifer was a harem sister to her.

It was quite clear that Kaguya was still a force to be feared, though she was also more than likely one of the scariest mothers in this world and beyond when she got serious. Sairaorg let out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, he still wore the same armor from when he was a child, but now he was forced to wear a high collared cape along with it in a deep green to show he was the military head, "No I think I learned my lesson after last time Lady Kaguya."

That was something that Naruto had wondered about, why was his mother still referred to as a 'Lady' had she not lost her position when Kuroka took it up? "Honestly Sairaorg, you are always causing problem for us, can you not for just a moment think with your head instead of your fist?"

"My fist and my heart are one Sona, the only way one can truly convey what they mean is to test their might against another!" The proud Maou proclaimed.

Sona though rubbed at her temple, "And this is exactly why myself and Naruto had to calm down the Vampires that took to arms when they believed that the Maou Asmodeus was fighting against their High Priestess."

Naruto nearly snorted, Kaguya was a High Priestess? How in the name of... well... he would get back to that, but how did _that_ happen?

"I do thank you for your help on that matter Naruto-sama i-" She was cut off further as Naruto rose his hand.

"We have known each other for how long now Sona?"

Possibly the only professional one in the room gave a curt laugh, "Far too long I am afraid."

Inwardly Naruto was a little let down that he couldn't figure out how much time had passed, that had been a good chance after all, "Then you should know that you can speak freely to me, if nothing else at least do it when we are out of public."

"Jeez Sona relax a little," Rias spoke moving around and taking a seat next to Naruto as she leaned over and started pulling faces at Shirosuke, "It isn't often we can all meet up like this, so we need to take the chance when we can right?"

Sona was staring at Rias with wide eyes, "S-sorry but I believe that is the smartest thing you have ever said, the only way I could believe it was you whom said such a thing was due to the ridiculous faces you were making while doing so."

Rias pouted at her friends harsh words while Akeno giggled, she had become a fine woman and was clad in the outfit of a shrine maiden, which he found a little odd, but it also seemed to fit her, "Ara ara it really is just like old times, not to mention the pouting princess has returned wouldn't you say so Naruto-kun?"

"Indeed," Naruto felt a warmth flow through him, he believed people called this being happy, or was it content? He was not sure, he did not know how this came to pass, but he could live like this raising a family, seemingly allied with the other races and their generation the current rulers of the world. The last part scared him a little. Not to mention his mother was somehow back, he turned to face her once more seeing the smile vanish from her face.

"It is time to wake my child."

"W-what?" Naruto questioned, the warm feeling was gone as the others started to fade away, first it was his son, then the devils, Krul came after as did Irori and finally Kuroka leaving just himself and Kuroka, the room faded away leaving him in a black pit.

"Wake up, this is not where you belong my child."

* * *

Naruto blinked, his eyes taking in the world above him. It seemed like there was a curtain around the bed he was resting on. It was a nice white in color while the sheets around him were red and made of silk, he turned his head to the side and was greeted to the sight of a very pale woman with hair that was darker than any abyss and eyes that were a brilliant blood red. Her facial expressions seemed to be telling Naruto that she was trying to smile, "You are awake my child."

"Am I? If what I just experienced was a dream, it feels just as real as where I am now. How do I know that this is not the dream and that is not reality," Naruto spoke calmly, he tried to gauge the level of the woman but all he felt from her was nothing, he could not even tell if she was alive or dead, there was just nothing there.

"What you just experienced may not have been a dream at all, there is a chance that on this eve of your first birth you were able to see the future," The woman spoke calmly, "One of the possible outcomes that is."

"First birth..." Naruto mused resting his head back lightly, "I take that to mean the birth of Christ. That would make this Christmas eve. If that is the case more than a month has passed since I was last awake."

The woman gave a small frown, "I am sorry but it was needed so that I could stabilize your body fully... Do you know who I am child?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment, his lips twisting as he thought, his brows knitting together in concentration, "I wish to say that you are The Night Mother, the first Vampire."

"I do go by that name," The woman paused, "Though you could also call me Nyx, or Nox if you will."

"Where are we, where are Kuroka and Irori if that is the case?"

The now known Nyx gave a small smile, "If you will look to your left you will find Kuroka." Naruto did just that, finding Kuroka sleeping on the bed beside him, she was above the sheets and seemed to reach out to touch him only to pull her hand back, as if she were scared to do so at the moment, "While you were asleep she has not been allowed to touch you as it could have upset the balance that was trying to be forged. Irori is more than likely currently training... As for where we are, the Night Children are with us and we are in the city of Atlantis, well outside the realm of prying eyes."

"I feel fine... Am I in a state where I can move safely?" Naruto questioned, not sure if he should trust his body at the moment or not.

"It is safe, I would not have woken you if it were not..."

Naruto gave a small nod, thinking back on her words, "You called me your child... Is that because you are rumored to be the mother of all vampires?"

Nyx relaxed at his question, having been thinking of all the different things he could have asked, like her age... She really didn't want to tell anyone that, "Christ was the first vampire I let drink my blood, thus turning his blue and eventually leading to the creation of Dracul and then you... I want you to understand Naruto, I hold no ill feelings to your family, but I did truly love Dracul. I understand that he needed to be put down, but I could not bring myself to do it... I tasked your mother with the job and gave her my blessing so that she would be able to contain his power... We did not count on the cowardly Tepes to strike while she was weak."

Nyx sneered, the thought of someone like her doing such a thing baffled Naruto, "Kaguya though, despite how you were conceived wanted to keep you, she said that she would shower you with love so that you never felt that you were just a product of her duty... When Dracul latched onto you, she prayed, she prayed so hard that I could not ignore her even if I wished it."

"But I could not do much," A sigh left her lips and Nyx seemed to age with the sentence, "We could not separate Dracul and you without your death. I did all that I could and purified his soul before merging you both into a complete being... In a sense you are a child that belongs to both myself and Kaguya Carmilla."

Naruto swallowed the spit in his throat. He rose a hand to his temple and rested his head against it, "I..."

"There was some damage, so a few of your memories from those times had to be removed, merging two people together is not without fault, though because he had been purified your Carmilla bloodline easily absorbed his power turning you into the first born Blue Blood, a trait that you will pass on to any child you bare," Nyx answered looking to Kuroka who shifted in her sleep at the words child and bare appearing in the same sentence.

"I don't know what you expect me to be," Naruto spoke solemnly, pulling the sheets away and hanging his legs over the corner of the bed, he was in a pair of cloth pants that he didn't remember wearing before, "But I think I want to see a world without war."

Nyx gave a short laugh, "Dracul thought that same, he tried to conquer the world to achieve it. How will you go about it I wonder?"

A fine mist started to seep from Naruto mouth, "I need to become stronger, strong enough that we can move the Vampires from the 'Minor Faction' section of the world and become a major force. While I have a vision of the endgame, I will need to increase my own strength if I ever plan to reach there," The vampire slowly clenched and unclenched his fist before giving his head a light shake, pausing slightly as he saw white drop onto his shoulder, he gingerly touched the object and found it to be his hair, and just like the dream it strangely changed from a golden blonde at the roots to white at the tips.

Seeing that it had caught his attention Nyx decided to speak on the matter, "You no longer have access to your 'Combat Form' as you called it, though you could also look at it as 'Wrath Drive' now being your 'Combat Form'. The power that you used to gain when entering 'Combat Form' is now permanently in effect. There are of course other things that you need to learn now, your magic has not reached its peak seeing as you only use Ice and Plant base, on top of that you need to achieve 'Judgement Weapon' and your final form."

"Why should I use a weapon from the family of that accursed man?!" Naruto spat out causing a groan to come from beside him.

"Your sister feels the same on the matter, though she was kicked out of the Tepes faction she now uses the weapon in the hopes that she can one day end the life of your father," Nyx spoke her lips even as she did. Naruto thought back to Krul, the girl had seemed so happy in her dream, everyone had, "You reject the name Tepes, but think of it this way, why don't you use 'Judgement Weapon' to prove that you are a better member of the Tepes faction than some noble born into it? Also happy First and Third birthday."

Naruto rose a brow, "Third?"

"Does it not feel as though you have been reborn? This new information, your soul no longer fighting against the power your body contained?"

Naruto clenched his fist and looked at Nyx, "That is a strange way to look at it."

"Is it, or is your method of thinking still to linear? This is why you lost to Krul, she thought outside of the box knowing that she could not overpower you," Nyx leaned forward slightly as a smile crossed her face, "Men like you are brought down so simply."

"Really?" Naruto mused finding the situation rather humorous.

"Indeed, any sane man would have tossed Kuroka to the side should she have come back after vanishing that time. Not to mention the crimes that she had committed," Nyx crossed her arms under her impressive breasts and let her slender legs wrap around each other as she crossed them, "That is not to say that I disapprove of her methods or what she did. In fact I would have done something similar had I been in her situation. Yet you lowered your guard and brought her into your home, I ask why?"

"Kuroka has only ever tried to do the right thing. That is more than I can say for most, while I think it could have been handled better, it was the best course of action she could think of at the given time. I regret that I couldn't do more for her when she needed me most, so now all I can do is try to give her a happy future where she is safe... I believe she deserves at least that much. If she believed that this was the best course of action for me, than I will have to trust her on that matter," Naruto reasoned before letting out a small sigh.

"Honorable if nothing else."

"How long do you intend to keep me here?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Goddess, was she doing this just so he would explain himself? She seemed like that type, inwardly gritting his teeth he made to speak, "Here, Atlantis. I assume that you brought me here for a reason, I wanted to know how long you planed on having me here."

"Ah you wish to see your Devil friends again no?" Nyx tilted her head to the side, to her Devils were filthy creatures littered in lust and gluttony... She could somewhat see a use for the first one as a method to entertain her for a time, though would any devil be able to quell _her_ lust? More than likely not.

"That's correct. Believe it or not, not every Devil is like the old Lucifer, some are... Kind."

"We understand that. But is that truly the new face of Devils, or simply the logic that the Gremory have taken up during this age? Did you bother to ask what they were like before the civil war? I can think that you didn't. Those were some of the most dangerous creatures on this earth and the next," Nyx waved her hand lightly, "Though if you wish to return you must become at least a Progenitor 3rd class."

"And I am what currently?"

"6th class in strength, though because you are a fabled Blue Blood you could be boosted to 4th. I will not let you be boosted though, you shall work your way to 3rd class," The Goddess narrowed her eyes slightly as if trying to get her point across stronger.

Naruto gave her one of the blankest stares he could manage, "If you believed that I would allow my rank to be elevated just because of my birth, you would be wrong."

"We can have the best trainers provided, though I believe that you would prefer to do the work yourself?"

"You would be right. Where can I find space to tra-"

"You won't be doing any of that today," Nyx cut him off before he could finish earning a sharp questioning look from the blonde, "Yes I did say that you were fine to move around, but you should give your body another day to rest. In that time, maybe you should do something about the one who has been by your side for a whole month."

Naruto was about to question how she had managed to bathe and use the lavatory only to look past Nyx and see the bright white tiles that spelled out ensuite to him, "I see... Can we have some space?"

Nyx gave a small smile before vanishing in a cloud of darkness leaving Naruto alone with Kuroka, a strange feeling wormed its way around inside of him. Slowly he leaned over and pressed his lips softly to her forehead, watching her eyes try to blink themselves open for a few moments before her glassy golden hazel orbs came into view, giving him a blank confused look, slowly taking to widening to an extreme proportion.

He found himself promptly thrown onto his back with her form straddling his waist, her face inches from his own, "Naruto-kun you're awake nya~!"

"I am sorry if I worried you."

"No, no, no I am really sorry, I didn't think that you would be hurt Naruto-kun I thought that it was all going to go nicely nya~! If I had of known this... I would ha-"

Naruto placed a finger on her lips to silence to girl, her eyes going a little wide at the action, "I am fine. Nyx said that I can start training tomorrow. Until then I guess I will need to catch up on what I have missed, apparently you have spent a great deal of time here for a start... Locking yourself up in this room wasn't a healthy move Kuroka..."

"I wanted to be with Naruto-kun though nya~..." She wrapped her arms around his chest and curled up with him, now able to touch his body and not potentially cause damage to him, "I don't know what I would do without you nya~. When I need you, you just seem to appear and help without question, guiding me to be a better me nya~... I can not see myself with anyone else Naruto-kun... Koishiteru."

The vampire blinked once, then a second time, going over that single word. Koishiteru was Japanese for 'I love you'. Though it was only said in the case where one would be married or planning to spend the rest of their life with the person it was directed to. Kuroka no doubt knew this, and it should not have surprised him as much as it did, the girl having already said that she took his name because she had planed to be his mate in the future. He snaked his arms around her waist and drew her in close, rubbing his cheek against hers as he softly spoke, "Koishiteru."

The nervousness that had been inside of Kuroka vanished at that single word, it was replaced with a great warmth that surged through her like a tidal wave breaking down a dam. Her fingers rose slightly, combing through his hair it had become so soft, shifting herself slightly she brought their faces together, pressing her lips against his and feeling his mouth part slightly as he deepened the action.

Sitting up and pushing the Nekoshou down onto her back Naruto took the lead, running his hand to the small of her back and watching her body arch into his as her small and rough tongue rubbed against his velvet like one. Kuroka wanted to go further, her hands moving down to his pants before stopping at the seam and slowly pulling away, she wouldn't let him break his promise to Rias. Yes of course she had heard what that little red harlot had asked of him, of her Naruto... But she didn't want him to become a liar, no matter how good it would feel for the both of them.

She moved to rubbing his chest and feeling his muscles work with each breath he took. After a few more moments they parted, Kuroka panting slightly as she did, apparently she found it hard to breath mid kiss... While Vampires didn't need to breath to live so he was mostly fine, when a vampire panted it was mostly to try to cool the body down so that it didn't overheat.

"I should clean myself up, I do not think that people want to smell me after a month of laying in a bed doing nothing no?" Kuroka didn't even get to respond as Naruto suddenly vanished into the ensuite, inwardly sighing a little to herself she moved over to the closet, pulling out the clothing that was made to fit to his body without holding him back at all.

It only took him a few moments, though he noted that the showers here were different to the ones in his dream, it was like a heated waterfall that he was bathing under, not the downpour of a man made one but a natural one that had been heated to a lovely temperature.

It made him wonder though if this room was crafted for him or if it was naturally there seeing as Vampires grew very weak around flowing water. So much so that crossing a steam could prove to be dangerous at times.

It didn't take him long to scrub himself clean which was when he stepped out and quickly dried himself off with a towel before changing. When he left the room he saw Kuroka sitting there on the bed gently swaying her head from side to side as if she were humming a small tune to herself. Given her personality it was a possibility.

She widened her eyes slightly as she saw Naruto walk out before smiling and jumping off the bed before bounding forward and wrapping her arms around his. Naruto stiffened slightly at her sudden action but quickly found himself falling back in a more natural pace.

"Shall we go search for Irori?"

"I know where she is nya~!"

Naruto rose a brow at her proclamation. Had Kuroka been keeping tabs on his Queen for him? Maybe, "Lead the way then?" He offered to which she nodded and gently pulled him along with her. Moving down tall golden halls where birds dipped in and out whistling and calling to each other, more than likely telling them where the best places to find insects were, at least that was what they were saying in Naruto's head.

After a few minutes they came to a large set of doors which opened slowly for the duo, showing inside a large arena that was covered in ice, standing in the middle was a silver-haired woman who seemed to be panting lightly, Naruto watched as the ice slowly crawled back towards her and formed a large spear, taller than a two story house floating above her, quickly spinning on her heel she turned to face Naruto and threw the spear, before her eyes went wide in shock and it looked like she tried to divert its path.

Lifting his fingers up Naruto snapped them together and the large spear was frozen in the air by razor sharp vines branches shooting up from the ground and impaling it all over, "I figured you might be a little unhappy but to outright attack me? Jeez maybe things between us were worse off than I had thought?" Naruto lightly joked only to have Irori run forward, frantically waving her hands from side to side saying she didn't mean it. When the distance closed she averted her gaze, not able to really look at him after how she had attacked him on reflex.

That was until a finger found its way to her forehead and forced her to look towards him, "S-sorry Naruto-sama, I lost control of myself for a moment there."

"There isn't any need for that. You have been out here training hard to get your abilities to this level... Yet I have been laying in a bed for the past month. That doesn't sound like something that should happen, if anyone should say sorry, it is me."

"N-Naruto-sama..."

"I haven't been able to help you with your goals at all this past month... If anything I have only been a hindrance to you... If you wish to leave this peerage because of this, I won't stop you."

The room around the three became silent as Irori lowered her head once again, looking at her feet, "I-is that what you want?"

Naruto pursed his lips, "I want you to do what you think is best for you Irori, whatever choice you make, I shall support you."

Slowly the silverette nodded her head, "Then we shall continue the current arrangement. With myself being your maid and you being the master. When time would allow, I would like for your advice towards my magic as I feel like I have become stuck."

A fine blonde brow was risen at that, since when had she become a maid? Did Grayfia put something strange into her head while they were apart? Inwardly shaking the thought away he gave a small smile, "I am not really meant to be doing anything today, so we will start training seriously on boxing day okay?"

"Is it Christmas already?" Irori questioned to which Kuroka nodded, "I must have lost track of time, nevertheless, I wish you a Happy First and Third birthday Naruto-sama."

"Eh can we drop the -sama?"

"I am afraid as your maid I can not."

Naruto felt his brow twitch while Kuroka tightened her hold on his arm before giving a small chuckle, Irori gave a faint smile at seeing her King up and about again, she would do her best to school her emotions, but at times like these she supposed it was only right to let a small amount show.

* * *

Venelana tugged at the coat around her frame as she trudged through the thick snow. It was Boxing day and Rias had made an unreasonable request, though given the period of time Venelana decided she would try what she could to get Naruto back for her daughter. His pieces hadn't returned which meant that he was still alive, in that case she would do all that she could, starting on that line she had traveled to Romania the chill in the air was harsh against her lips.

She had just been let out by the carriage that had brought her this far, now she had to make a short trip to the garden where she had been a number of times before. Snow was blanketing the hedge as people seemed to avoid this area during this time of year. She slowly made her way to a garden rotunda. She was not the first one there. Already seated were two people she had met before, a handful of times, one being Elmenhilde Galnstein, a high ranking pure-blood vampire of the Carmilla faction. Her skin was pale as one would expect with dark red eyes and a beautiful face similar to that of a western doll. Her hair was long and wavy and she was clad in a long red dress that was normally worn by Nobility back in the middle ages.

The other was Esturge Vladi, or Lord Vladi current head of the House of Vladi that was a high supporting house of the Tepes faction. His hair was short and platinum blonde, kept in a somewhat fancy posture as befitted a man of his stature. His frame was slender and he was clad in a burgundy suit while his violet eyes looked over to Venelana as she approached, he too, like the first was a pure-blood vampire.

"As always expect the Devil to be late to the meeting that she had requested," Elmenhilde let out with a faint sigh, "There is a foul smell in the air and I would prefer to leave this place as soon as possible. Unlike some houses the Galnstein is _quite_ busy."

"It seems that you are in good spirits yet again Elmenhilde, a pity that," Esturge commented offhandedly.

"My daughter's Queen was recently kidnapped by a group of Vampires... He has Blue Blood," Any conversation or snide remarks that were being tossed between the two vampires stopped on the spot as the two turned to face Venelana was wide eyes, "Do I have your attention now?"

Estuge opened his mouth to talk, but found himself unable to form words, Elmenhilde let out a strangled laugh, "Ha-ha, surely you jest Venelana..."

"I do not," She held up a photo of Naruto and even showed him fighting and bleeding against the Hydra via hologram.

"Incredible... As I live and breath a Blue Blood," Esturge muttered out, neither Venelana nor Elmenhilde found it prudent to inform him that vampires do not actually need to breath making his statement quite strange.

"You say he was kidnapped?" The female vampire questioned, a hint of ice in her voice, "Is this an accusation?"

"He was taken by Vampires, seeing as you are both respectable vampires I felt it best to ask for your aid in finding him," Venelana explained.

Esturge gave a strained smile, "You... You should not have brought this to us Venelana, though we have been friends for a long time, it is my duty to report such a finding to the current head of the Tepes Faction, I truly am sorry."

"It is understandable..." Venelana trailed, having figured that something like this would come about from her actions. They would not be able to hide Naruto any longer at this rate.

"No I am afraid that you do not understand Venelana," Elmenhilde continued, seeming in sync with Esturge in thought for once, "If this boy is found he will be taken to the palace and not return to the Underworld."

The Lady of Gremory house snapped her head to Esturge only to see him give a painful look to her, "It is true. It was something that the factions came to agreement on, 'Should a time where a Blue Blood rises, we shall place our quarrel on hold to serve once more'. There is not a vampire inside of the two factions that would openly disagree with this vow that was made."

"It would bring a facade of peace until his passing. The Tepes faction, as disgusting as they may be, would not hide a Blue Blood from us."

"The same could be said towards the Carmilla faction... I am afraid Venelana... That you are not dealing with a Vampire group inside of Romania. Or if it is, then they will have openly made themselves rogue to both Carmilla and Tepes alike," Esturge spoke as he seemed to age quite a bit, the conversation clearly heavy.

Elmenhilde let out a curt cough drawing the attention to her, "Who is the mother of this Blue Blood Venelana?"

"Kaguya Carmilla."

The vampires froze, "T-that is impossible..." Esturge managed to get out, clearly in a better position than Elmenhilde at this point, "Kaguya Carmilla vanished over two hundred years ago after her battle... with... Dracul... By the night she wouldn't!"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE YOU TEPES DOG!" Elmenhilde roared standing up as the snow around them turned to ice, "Don't, don't you damn dare say that our fair Lady betrayed us!"

"I meant nothing of the sort Elmenhilde. Lord Tepes did vouch and say that she was the one that dealt the final blow to Dracul... Though it could be possible that she were already carrying his child at the time. He _is_ the only known Blue Blood... The Perfect Vampire. If anything I think my respect may have raised for your Fair Lady."

Elmenhilde calmed herself and slowly sat back down, though her eyes were still full of anger, ready to burst at a moments notice, "Our Lady... Where is she Venelana?"

"She passed away... I took Naruto, her child in, just after she turned to ash six years ago now. I am sorry that I had to be the bearer of this news," The devil spoke solemnly.

Elmenhilde stood up and turned on her feet, "If you will excuse me, I shall let the others know... We will find Naruto Carmilla, you need not worry about that. It will more than likely end in the case where he can not leave the palace until his training has reached its height. Though we shall inform you of when we find him... It is the least we can do for you bringing this information to us."

The two remaining watched as the young looking woman burst into bats and flew away into the foggy night sky. Esturge let out a tired sigh, "I believe that the Tepes faction may let the Carmilla faction deal with this. In saying that though... I need to make a request of you Venelana..."

"This, this isn't really the best of days, I still have to go home and explain the situation to my daughter who asked me to help find her closest friend."

"Though Lucifer was considered evil... If he had a young child, would that child not be something that Devils cherished dearly?"

Esturge's question hit Venelana hard. Dracul and Lucifer were seen in the same light, they were both terrible people, yet you could not deny what they had been able to do and how far they brought their respective races. Also from that point of view, yes, the Devils would more than likely take good care of the child of Lucifer and try their best to raise it properly, "I do not like it... But I understand."

"That is all I could ask of you. I can not imagine the conversation that you will have when you return home... Though I am afraid that, as I stated earlier, I have a request," Esturge let out a shaky breath, "Please take my son Gasper away from here."

Venelana narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Truthfully, he scares us. I truly love him, but we do not know how to contain what he is. I was hoping that Devils would be able to give him a better life than the one he leads now."

A sigh escaped the seductive lips of Lady Gremory, "We will do our best..."

Esturge gave a strained smile, "I will have him delivered to you at the airport... For what it is worth Venelana, I truly hope that you find young Lord Naruto before we do."

"As do I Esturge."

Venelana watched as Esturge vanished in a cloud of fog and felt a small pain in her heart, Naruto always did the same, she actually felt like a piece of her was missing now that the blonde vampire was gone from their lives. She looked up into the sky and let out a dry laugh, "Is Christmas not meant to be the season of giving... Truly I believe too much was taken for this to have been a 'Merry Christmas' this year."

There search was now timed, once the Carmilla faction got wind of the fact that a Carmilla was still alive, let alone that he was a Blue Blood, they would truly scour the earth to find him, spending every coin in their coffer to do so. It was just not a privilege that the Underworld could expend on Naruto, for no matter how they tried to paint it, he was just a reincarnated devil that belonged to an heiress. A simple piece that could be replaced.

* * *

 _"Hey Gray... It is pretty difficult to write this without being seen at the moment so forgive me if it is a little sloppy. If you are reading this... Then it would seem that I am gone, wow that sounds kinda pathetic. Anyway, Gray... It seems like I have a sister, at least that is what she is saying, pretty cool hey? Well I guess I can only look after her from the example you have shown me, as an older sibling I mean... You are the kind of older sibling that I would want, one that can be strict but when we are alone you are carrying too._

 _She says that she is from the Night Children faction of Vampires... The only words I can say it response to this is; Do not try to follow me, they have been thought to exist since Christ, possibly before, yet no one until today has been able to confirm it. Most that claimed to know the Night Children vanished days later, no matter how well guarded they were._

 _This will not stop me though, I plan to return, though it may take me some time. I only ask that you don't tell the others who took me, Sirzechs I can understand... But the others might try their hardest and end up making an enemy of the Night Children... I do not want those that I care about to vanish._

 _By the way, your cooking was delicious like always. Thank you for the meal and I will see you soon, so look after Rias and the others while I am gone please, I know that I am not in a position to ask for something like that, but is it not the job of the younger sibling to give unreasonable requests?_

 _I can't wait to see how much young Millicas has grown in my time away. Damn well it looks like the fighting is about to start so I will have to cut this short..._

 _See you soon Gray."_

Grayfia gripped at the paper in her hands, tuning out the world around her, so much so that her husband had been able to sneak up on her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder before wrapping her up in a tight hug, "I think this is the most emotional I have seen you in a long time Grayfia..."

She looked up to her husband, blinking at his words, only to have him gently wipe away the tears that were running down her cheeks, "Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it dear," Sirzechs tightened his hold a little more, "I know how close you were with Naruto, it shows that you were important to him as well, after all he didn't even leave a message for Rias, yet you got a letter."

Grayfia gave a small sniffle as she gently folded the letter once again, it seemed so silly, yet she was fond of it despite what it said, it showed that Naruto was still thinking of them, of her, "He promised Rias that he would never leave her intentionally and would stay by her side for as long as possible. I do not believe that he felt the need to write her a message conveying his feelings due to that... Or maybe it was because he ran out of time?"

"Either way, Naruto would never want you to be like this, e was always trying to be happy and making sure the everyone around him was able to smile as well," The crimson haired Maou whispered softly as he soothingly rubbed Grayfia's back.

"D-do you think that he is okay?"

Sirzechs pursed his lips in thought, "I think that Naruto is going to be fine. He is a tough guy, I mean he turned most of the Gremory Gardens to ice in his fight and destroyed a fair bit of land... When he comes back you will just have to scold him for leaving without your permission."

A faint smile crossed Grayfia's supple lips, "I think I'll do just that..." It slowly turned into a frown, "Those Progenitors... They held us at bay so easily... Sirzechs, what have Devils been doing since the civil war?"

The crimson Maou frowned, recalling the event was painful, illusion after illusion they had to break through, yet the vampires were casting them so quickly and completely in sync with one another so that they would be forever trapped. That was what scared him the most, had he gone at full power he could have destroyed the vampires and the illusion... But he could not see his allies at all meaning he could have just as easily killed Serafall, his parents, Lord and Lady Sitri or even Grayfia, "It seems that we have become quite stagnant while the vampires have been pushing themselves to new heights constantly."

"It would not be wrong for me to wish for Naruto to evolve while he is away then?"

Sirzechs let a smile cross his face, "I think he might be disappointed if you thought that he wouldn't after all of this."

"Then I shall become stronger so that he remembers my punishment."

* * *

 **PA: And that's the end of this chapter, next time, we have: Rias' reaction along with that of her peerage and Naruto's training. I will see you all soon and hope that you enjoy the chapter.**


	7. Strength

**PA: Here is another chapter and the start is drawing ever closer now so I hope you are all ready for when it takes off. Anyway I doin't have much more to say here so I am just going onto answer some reviews:**

 **fresh prince1:** I guess in a way it would be, though I am not really sure what you are referring to?

 **Deiru Tamashi:** I did have a full Christmas chapter planed, but I decided to change it up and make a canon chapter meshed with what would have been a omake.

Nyx as the night mother was something that I had been thinking about since I first thought of 'Night Children'. She is hardly used which I find a little sad I mean Thanatos is used much more than her, heck I even think that Erebus is used more.

Kuroka loves Naruto so much so that she couldn't dream of hurting him on purpose in any way, it is the main reason why she has taken a small step back and waiting for Naruto to fulfill his promise to Rias, plus she is fine with just hanging around with Naruto until then.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** Naruto's goal is to reach the first class. I do plan to go into the classes further in probably the next chapter or when Naruto comes back to the devils. I am glad that you like Irori's personality, it is still being crafted though and more of her is shown this chapter.

Venelana should have expected something like that, she was asking them to help find a vampire prince from the Carmilla family. Also I do plan on having some fluffy moments in most chapters.

 **Otaku97:** My own line to your first question, though you could also view her as a vampiric god if that helps? Naruto's judgement weapon gets shown in this chapter, or at least the first version of it.

Aishiteru or Koishiteru; I feel that Kuroka, someone who, at least in this story, is so passionate would not skimp out on things relating to that which she cares about. So yes while it is a bit old fashioned, I don't really think that anyone would care seeing as mentally Naruto is already over 200 years old in a sense.

 **Mokamiharu:** You clearly aren't reading the story so don't bother reviewing again.

 **dragonmage666:** It is somewhat hinted at in this chapter, though Naruto also knew kind of what was happening when he drank from Kuroka when they arrived back at the Gremory House Hold.

 **Cormin12:** It is the widely 'believed' date. If the actual date was listed anywhere I would use that, but for the sake of being able to have it understood I will just leave it as the known 25th.

 **AnimeA55Kicker:** That will be revealed later when he returns to the Underworld.

 **BrightShadow17:** I don't understand what you are asking for with Kuroka, it seems to have been cut off?

 **nights decent:** I am glad to see that we have the same view of vampires then haha!

 **syrein:** Eh sometimes it just happens like that, some stories people really like others they don't.

 **Mikaeru346:** As in you don't know who Jesus Christ is? Or you do not understand that he was Dracula?

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

It hurt, it hurt so much that she almost couldn't bare it. She wanted to be left alone yet no one would give her the chance. Her mother had returned, informing her of what the vampires had decided. She wanted to curse them, to spit their name on the ground, but they only wanted what she did... She wanted her Naruto back.

Her lovable vampire who would pick her up no matter how many times she fell. When she needed someone to defend her, he was always there standing in front of her like a shield, yet now he was gone... She pulled her legs closer to her chest and cried silently into them. Resting on her bed at the current moment with Grayfia watching her.

The reason was simple, Venelana feared for the mental health of her daughter. She seemed so fragile and broken. It also made her feel like punching out her husband. He had set up this arranged marriage behind her back, along with that of Rias. Now though, she could safely say that her daughter seemed to truly be in love with her Queen, said Queen which had vanished without so much as a trace.

No that wasn't true, they knew he was taken by Vampires, but the Tepes and Carmilla faction, the two main factions that nearly all Vampires were joined under, had never even heard that he existed. She could remember the coy smile on that Progenitor First Class when she spoke, "And so he is returning to the Night," Shortly before she vanished just after the countless number of illusions fell.

They had been so utterly defeated by a race that was thought to be inferior to Devils. Though now Venelana could see that it wasn't the case. Devils held more numbers than Vampires, but Vampires had a stronger quality of troops. She had seen some of them in training when she had checked with Esturge to see if he had any news on Naruto, which he didn't, or he wasn't willing to tell her.

The children, they were incredibly strong and fast, and they were just civilians. She saw the children all bow down low as the Rose Guard passed and nearly cower on the ground when the Dead Guard left the capital in order to search for Naruto. An elite force of ten thousand strong. The last time they saw true actions was in the first conflict in where Heaven had to step in to stop Dracul from taking control over all of Europe.

Venelana heard that an uncountable number of Angels lost their lives that day and if it were not for that fight happening shortly before the Great War between the three factions, Heaven would have surely been able to take both the Fallen and the Devils.

Though Rias, to her none of this mattered, she did not care if he some to become some King, she just wanted the one she loved back. Rias bit her lip and lifted her head up, staring up at the full moon above her, it almost always was a full moon in the Underworld, just as it normally looked to be nighttime. New years had passed by and her wish had not come true, though it would not stop her from fulfilling her resolution. Clenching her fist tight she stood up, not caring at all that she looked like a mess and glared across at Grayfia whom raised a brow at the sudden change in attitude.

"Grayfia... Could you please gather my peerage and Onii-sama if he is not busy?"

The maid in question pursed her lips slightly, "He currently isn't. Can I question why?"

"We need to be stronger, much stronger. How we are now isn't enough, that _man_ showed us that. We couldn't do a thing against him and he dealt with us as if we were just toys that he was bored of... I don't want anyone to look down on me like that again! We need to be strong... The one holding Naruto-kun captive is much, much stronger than he is," Rias answered honestly with a fire burning in her eye.

Grayfia though back on the event, It was clear that Naruto had fought with a bit of intensity, from the lingering essence in the air he had gone into his 'Wrath Drive' as well. Yet he was still defeated, she wondered if it had been a close match at all, though the only ones that may be able to tell her are Kuroka and Irori, both being long gone. Nodding slightly Grayfia stood, despite the time after seeing the look in Rias' eyes and knowing that her peerage had basicly been on standby since the event, "I shall have them prepared momentarily, you should take this time to dress and bath as quite frankly your appearance is quite haphazard."

Rias blinked a few times before looking herself over in the mirror across from her. Her eyes were all puffy and red while her hair seemed to be in knots. Her skin could no doubt only benefit from a decent scrubbing as well, nodding to herself she smiled, "We will become strong just like you were... When you come back, or if we bring you back, you won't have to do everything yourself anymore."

Grayfia left the room, signalling one of the maids that was going by to watch after Rias for her. She quickly moved down the hall preparing to gather the peerage for training only to run into Kiba, the young boy was leaning against the wall, his lips pursed into a thin line, "Naruto-san..." He started. Grayfia wondered what the boy would have done had she continued walking and ignored him, or had she asked him to gather the others. Instead she stopped and rose a brow at the boy.

"I didn't know him well, no In fact I didn't know him at all. I know that he was important to everyone here though, I can see that clearly. This Gasper... Rias' new Bishop... He is strong, stronger than the rest of us when he losses his calm," Kiba placed his head down a little, "Compared to Naruto, how strong is Gasper?"

Grayfia rose her brow slightly further, "Gasper would not last a second against Naruto-sama," She stated cleanly causing Kiba to falter and nearly trip forward in shock.

"W-what?"

"Naruto-sama was able to fight against Rias-sama, Akeno-sama and Koneko-sama without so much as a spec of dirt landing on him. He used to fight entire peerages because he was bored, for you to try to compare someone to him... It is actually quite insulting Kiba-sama."

Kiba stood there with his mouth slightly ajar, "B-but..."

Grayfia narrowed her eyes slightly, "I shall put it in a way you can understand then," She knew that the boy had seen these people fight as they all had a defeated look when they returned together, "He is faster and stronger then Sairaorg Bael, smarter than both Rias-sama and Sona Sitri combined and his magic, at times can be just as dangerous as the Power of Destruction which Rias-sama uses. On top of that, he never saw himself as truly strong, he understood that he was strong for his age, so he tried to compare himself to those of Lucifer-sama's peerage... The peerage I am a part of and found his spirit somewhat crushed... But the point was, we had to focus when we fought against him."

The young blonde gulped slightly, Sirzechs Lucifer was known to have one of, if not _the_ strongest group of fighters as his peerage, to hear that they had to focus to fight against the Queen of the peerage his was a part of was shocking. Someone around his age had that much strength and still believed himself to be weak? "He... How can I get the others to rely on my like he did?"

"Become strong enough to carry their worries and your own with a smile," Grayfia spoke without a second though, "Naruto-sama believed if he was not able to do that than he could not call himself a true Queen."

Kiba gave a small nod of his head, "T-thank you, and I apologize if my words caused offence, but I heard all of these stories, yet I never really got to see him actually fight."

"Whom do you believe froze the forests around here on _that_ night?" Grayfia mused as she passed by, pausing a few steps later, "Rias-sama wants you all to be ready, you will be training alongside her for a time to increase your abilities."

"I understand," Kiba said though Grayfia was already long gone, considering she was walking the maid could really put some distance between them in only a matter of moments. Kiba looked down at his hand and tightened his fist, "Become strong enough to carry their burdens along with my own while maintaining a smile?" He mused to himself and looked up at the roof, letting his lips almost painfully form a tiny smile, how long had it been since he had put on a smile? "If that is what it takes to be a true member of this peerage, than I shall do just that Senpai."

Akeno watched on with her lips in an awkward position. She had heard the entire conversation and found it staggering to finally know an inkling of how much pressure Naruto put on himself. Did he always believe that he had to work that hard to give that much to the peerage?

She bit down on her bottom lip, drawing a thin amount of blood in frustration. She _knew_ that he trained hard and he put a large amount of pressure on himself, So much so that he even took up training them all, she regretted the negative thoughts she had of him when she was covered in sweat from his training or his spars, he always knew exactly how far he could push them and always put them to that limit each session, he was truly trying his best to improve them, even the way he dealt with them in the spars, it was so that they wouldn't lose their face if they ever came up against an opponent that wasn't harmed by their abilities, he did so much, took care of them so well and even listened when they no doubt bored him to death with their rambling about subjects that he really should have no interest at all in.

There was a small tug at her side and Akeno looked down to see Koneko standing there, looking up at her with a blank expression on her face, a mask to hide how turn up she was over the event of losing her sister again, not to mention the male she looked up to both in the same night where she wasn't able to do a single thing to stop it, "We must become strong, for Senpai and for Nee-chan."

"Indeed Koneko-chan."

Koneko looked up at Akeno for a moment, a small look of confusion crossing her face before she frowned, "It sounds better when Senpai says it..."

Akeno let out a small chuckle, "I just can not pull off that deep and authoritative tone that he does, not to mention his voice still sounds so smooth when he does it..."

"Senpai is Senpai."

"That is a good way of putting it."

* * *

Standing out in the middle of a large floor that was littered with cracks that were slowly repairing themselves, were three people. Their hair all relatively the same, one of the females had pale skin and blood red eyes, a somewhat bored expression on her face as her hand rested on her hip, her supple lips pressed into a thin line, her fangs barely covered behind them as long straight silver hair flowed down to her plump backside. Though it was currently covered with tight black leather, doing very little to hide her curvy body. Hanging around her neck was a silver and black rosary that stopped just short of delving into her breasts, "I don't think that he is taking us seriously Kahlua."

The mentioned Kahlua was darker in skin, almost to the point where her 'tan' was often thought to be fake. Hanging from each ear was a silver rosary with small diamonds resting inside of them. Her eyes were blood red while her hair was long and wavy holding the color of a light blonde while a white dress hugged her body and flowed down to the ground, a split was formed on the side so that she could move easier, "He is still new to this Moka-chan and maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him?"

"What because he is going to become King?" Moka huffed and gave a light shrug of her shoulders, "I only respect those with strength."

The person standing across from them was Naruto Carmilla, his clothes were a little dirty and he had a healing bruise on the side of his face, courtesy of a kick from the 'mighty' Moka. His white and blonde hair was draped down onto his shoulders as his lips were pulled into a thin line, his icy blue eyes examining the two.

There was a small amount of static just as the bruise finished healing signalling someone was about to talk over the speakers, "Naruto... You can stop holding back now, oh... That's right you didn't know, here let me just release the restriction on you," There was a flash over Naruto's body as large amounts of symbols started to peel off like paper, "Myself and Issa wanted to see how you fared when you were under the weight of ten times the Earth's gravity... Our research is done. Issa just wants you to not kill his daughters for how they have been."

Naruto knew the voice, it was that of Miyabi Fujisaki, Class One Progenitor and formerly known as Alucard, the child born from Dracul before his demise. He wasn't a Blue Blood as Dracul wasn't able to pass it on, even still he is one of the strongest vampires alive and very bad news for anyone that got on his bad side. His skin is pale and his hair is black and slicked back. He was normally clad in a dark suit shirt and black suit pants.

Issa, the one mentioned earlier looked like an old count, stubble and hair included, it to, like Miyabi was black and he was one of the few that could stand on equal grounds with the man. Normally clad in medieval robes that a king might have worn back in those times he had been in the running for 'The Vampire King' before Dracul reared his head.

Feeling the large weight lifted from his shoulders Naruto blinked a few times and flexed his fist, "I was wondering why I felt sluggish," He looked up at the two vampire girls, they were both Class Five, he was about to start until a voice called to him from over the speakers.

"My child..." It was Nyx, she was the only one who ever called him that, not only that but he had memorized her voice by now. A few months with someone will dot hat to you, "Unleash your soul."

A sigh came form Naruto's lips, as a wisp of white came from his mouth, he grabbed it in his right hand and slowly started to pull away, "My Judgment shall be cast as the only absolute," He swung the wisp down to his side as he finished, a large great sword formed in a flash while intricate symbols ran along it flashing a number of different colors before locking into a pale blue. The ground around him was blown away as the two sisters took up defensive stances, "I still hate the feel of you," Naruto spoke casting a glance to the large blade only for it to glow a vibrant red and have sparks of electricity to fly from it attacking everything around him.

Moka grit her teeth, his eyes were now dangerous, not confused as they had been before, she widened her stance and took a breath in only for him to vanish from in front of her, snapping her head around she saw red sparks coming from beside Kahlua. Pushing off her back foot she shot forward and moved her sister out of the way before bending her back at an impossible angle as the large blade soared over the top of her body, though it didn't even need to hit her directly, the lightly coursing around it currently tore through her clothing around her chest and stomach before searing the flesh. Pressing her hand against the ground she flipped back, narrowly missing the back swing of the blade.

As she landed she saw Kahlua moved and her arm changing into a large blade that stopped the destructive one of the blonde in its tracks. Though she had a pained expression on her face. Moka jumped up and moved around Kahlua intending on striking out at Naruto's exposed side.

Though when she landed and looked at him she saw his eye resting on her form and had to dodge a stream of black flames, Naruto seeing her now on the move again spun and landed a kick to the middle of Kahlua's stomach causing spit to fly from her mouth and send her flying back a few feet as she quickly pulled her arm down to stop herself from moving any further.

Kahlua looked over to him and saw he had his sights set on Moka who was still healing from the wounds inflicted by the passing of his sword. Her blade turned back into an arm covered in burns, though Moka was still suffering worse, she had also gotten her foot touched by the black consuming flames. They didn't hurt at all which was what was so dangerous, though they consumed all types of energy and power at a rapid rate. Seeing him take a step forward and ripped her earrings out and let her hair fly forward quickly turning it into razor sharp needles that flew at the blonde.

Naruto jumped back and swung his blade at the needles sending out a few arcs of lightning that caused an explosion that knocked Moka backwards.

"Moka-chan remove your rosary, we can't keep fighting him if we hold back now that he is giving his all!"

"Kahlua..." Moka bit her lip but did as she was told feeling the power rush through her and set her sights on Naruto. Her injuries healed in an instant and a single step was worth ten maybe fifteen as she speed across the floor getting right into his face as time seemed to slow down.

His left hand was risen up to right beside his mouth as he glanced in her direction, "Who said I was giving my all?" He chomped down on his hand and his blue blood hit the floor causing the two girls to feel like screaming in pain, it was the same whenever Naruto got a cut, every vampire in Atlantis knew of it, the closer you were, the more intense you felt it, like you needed to rush to his aid, Moka froze in her tracks and clutched her burning head only to be knocked away by an explosion of energy. Her body rag dolled along the ground and she felt like cursing him, normally it was only a need to protect him, but if he focused on certain vampires while he was bleeding he could make them feel immense amounts of pain.

Then just as it came it vanished allowing her to stand back up panting slightly as she glared daggers at where Naruto had been standing only to gape like a fish out of water, it was the being that Krul had described to her. The power that only a Carmilla could use, 'Wrath Drive'.

Kahlua was in the same boat, feeling the energy wash over her and nearly push the poor girl into the ground under its pressure, "It was a neat trick, leaning to be able to enter Wrath Drive without an incantation, did you know that all I had to do was to draw my own blood while thinking about it?" Naruto showed them where he bit showing it had already healed, "Now we can start in earnest, you had best keep your focus."

Moka was suddenly sent flying back as Naruto appeared in front of her before she could respond, Kahlua went to help her sister only to find herself snatched into the air and pinned to the ground by her throat, cold eyes staring her down as his wings stretched themselves out behind him, "To slow," He whispered out to her, lifting his blade to the side and blocking Moka who had rushed over to protect Kahlua before standing and bringing her with him. Kahlua tried to will her hair to move only to be forced to bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming when his wings impaled her through her shoulders before flicking her at Moka.

Moka rotated in the air as she was knocked off her feet, gently grabbing Kahlua and placing her onto the ground as they stopped moving, she snapped her eyes up at Naruto who was standing there, watching them his expression blank, almost as if he were bored. Then he was right in front of her again his sword about to cut into her shoulder only to be pushed off to the side as the sound of metal hitting metal rung through the room. Never in her life had she been happier to see Krul, which was saying something, normally she couldn't stand the damned brat who thought she was so much better than the rest of them.

Her gauntlet had deflected his blade while her Gothic skirt flickered a little because of the speed she had used to get here, "This is a strange form of training, how to you hope to get stronger if you do not test yourself brother?"

"Krul..."

"Moka, Kahlua, heal quickly I will try to keep him at bay!"

Moka grit her teeth, "What can you do Sixth class your poison doesn't work on him anymore remember?!"

Krul had been promoted when she brought Naruto back, though she knew it would not last for long, the Night Mother already told her that if she continued to improve at the rate she was then she would earn another promotion in a month or so, "Be quite sow, just focus on the task you have been given," With that she vanished into a swarm of bats and forced Naruto back. The reason was actually quite simple, she had not been focusing all of her efforts into improve herself, though they had come somewhat as well. Her focus had been to make her techniques and abilities more dangerous, for example the standard bat transformation was linked with her Judgement Weapon. She knew for a fact that the sisters wouldn't be able to do a thing against it.

Her bat form though was currently taking a beating, the lightning from his sword was hitting her all over, if she hadn't been his punching bag a few months ago she may have already succumb to the pain, no instead she just grit her teeth and pushed through, quickly turning into a thick fog before instantly stopping it as she saw the red arcs dancing through the heavy moisture in the air. Now she stood across from Naruto, having not been able to land a single strike on his body, between his wings, his hardened left palm and his blade, she was not able to make it past his defense.

Though she had been able to push him back away from the two who were now standing up to move again. Naruto though saw this and didn't seem to be too thrilled, letting a sigh leave his lips Naruto opened his left palm and his hair started to whip around like it was being tossed about by the air.

Krul narrowed her eyes as she saw a black mist seeping from his mouth, the bastard had learned how to use his air abilities it would seem. His plants were poisonous, his fire ate energy, his lightning was pure destruction and his ice made itself stronger with everything it covered. What the hell could his air possibly do?

Naruto though increased the rate at which the mist left his body, changing into something that could be called a miasma that started to blanket the ground. It rushed past Krul before she could properly react to it, the miasma quickly washed over her and entered her body, her eyes going blurry as her body started to feel weak, time around her started to slow before Naruto simply broke apart like he was made of glass.

She looked around quickly, trying to find the blonde only to feel a rough hand grab her hair, the pain shot through her body feeling like a raging fire, the next thing she knew her body had been lifted off the ground and she was being spun around in a circle before she soared through the air, her back crashing into the large wall as it tried to let her go further, a spider web of cracks forming around her as blood slowly came up from her lungs and entered her throat before causing her to cough and splatter it onto the ground in front of her.

A narcotic? She mused to herself, though she noticed that the thought seemed to take much to long to come to fruition. Her senses were slower than normal, she couldn't keep up with him where before she could, a slight laugh left her body and the burning pain that flooded her chest almost felt like a strange ecstasy, "Your air... It makes our senses shoot through the roof but because of all the additional information they work much slower."

Her lips took on a small smile as she tried to lower herself to the ground, though when she caught sight of what had happened she froze, the area around Moka and Kahlua was completely destroyed, both girls seemed to be out cold, she figured that her voice was not working properly either that or everyone was much to caught up like she had been now to respond.

Issa had his hand stretched out in front of him like a steel board and her brother's neck was snapped like a twig. She saw his eyes roll backwards yet his mouth still continued to move, almost like it was on autopilot. She saw Issa take a step back in shock, had he attacked her brother because of what had happened to his daughters? She didn't know.

What she did know is what she was able to see now, bleach white bone started to cover Naruto's legs, quickly rushing up and forming a skin tight armor that snapped his neck back into place and extended to his chin and parts of his cheeks while leaving the majority of his face clean. His hair followed the trail set by his new armor and became longer and white before wrapping itself up in a loose ponytail as a tail and wings sprouted from behind him.

Krul made to open her mouth, to say anything only to feel a hand clamp down on her shoulder, turning her head ever so slightly she could make out the smiling face of Miyabi before everything went dark with a dull pain to the back of her neck, the bastard had knocked her out?

Issa blinked in shock at what was in front of him, he had seen this form before, it was what Dracul used when he entered the battlefield, although the Vampire King's had been black in color and not white. The eyes in the head he had just struck slowly focused back onto him as a large explosion of power rushed from the body, Issa made a movement to react only to feel his body go numb and fall towards the ground.

Miyabi let a smile stretch across his face as Nyx landed beside him, hovering behind her were the girls that Naruto had been fighting while the now armored blonde was glaring daggers as his once blue eyes turned to a light lavender. His pale lips parted and showed off impressive fangs as a growl came from his throat.

Before Miyabi could do anything more though Nyx took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the armored vampire, resting his head into the crook of her neck and soothingly rub a hand down his back. Nyx could feel Naruto calming down in her arms, a part of her wanted to smile at that small notion as she felt the armor slowly pull itself away as his body went limp. She quickly checked his vitals and found that he was back to full health though his energy was nearly flat lining, "Less than ten seconds, but this does prove to everyone whom may have doubted him that he has the power of Dracul."

Miyabi let out a small chuckle, "He is going to need to improve himself drasticly, though I think I would have licked to see Issa get hit around a bit by my little brother."

"It would have brought them to an equal level. The armor enhances their current abilities, but because of how short the duration Issa would have been able to win if he had of just spent a short amount of time defending, that said, we need to increase the duration for which Naruto can hold his form, Miyabi I leave that to you... We can call your experiment a success though I believe," Nyx spoke as a soft smile came over her face.

Miyabi ran a hand through his hair before pulling a cigarette out of his shirt and lighting it with a click of his fingers, "Project Ice Queen and Moon Cat are moving quite well. Now that 'The King' has started, it will not be much longer that we can keep him contained if he doesn't want to be."

"He uses the 'Evil Pieces' correct?" Nyx questioned.

Her response was a small chuckle from the smoking vampire, "He does, though it is funny how little of a devil someone actually has to be to be considered a King. As you know we took samples of his blood when he arrived and after his body was joined properly," Miyabi quickly covered and saw Nyx nod, showing that she remembered being told that, "We closely inspected his levels of demonic taint... Less than a single percent now as opposed to the five percent he had when he came here. It doesn't seem to be decreasing anymore for now, which is good, it will allow him to gather strong followers."

Nyx nodded once more, looking back to the girls behind her, "Have trainers prepared for them, the children of this generation need to be much stronger than they are currently."

Miyabi gave a small chuckle before he took a long drag from his cigarette, letting the toxic smoke wash through his supernatural body, "These kids are really going to hate us when we're done here."

"That does not bother me, for them to hate us means that they are alive, for that they will need the strength that we can give them Miyabi. Should you fail in this matter I wi-" Nyx though was cut off as the man lifted a hand up lazily to stop her.

"Yeah yeah, I know, you'll make me embrace eternal night."

"As long as you know."

* * *

Irori clenched her teeth as she took a stance again, from the corner of her eyes she could see Naruto standing there, watching over her like a hawk. The reason was quite simple, he was teaching her a new way to use her ice magic. A way that was once shown to him by Grayfia, but he could not find a way to incorporate it into his fighting style of 'bigger is better'.

She looked to the front and saw Kuroka standing there, they were... tense still. Honestly she wanted very little to do with the cat, thinking that she had ruined Naruto's chance at a happy life. That was until the blonde had said that maybe this was just the path he was meant to take, that they were meant to use to improve for what was no doubt bound to come.

Sliding her front foot forward slightly she pushed an open palm up towards her breasts while her other pushed down towards the ground, once twice and a third time she did this shifting her feet as she did, getting a feel for the flow of magic as it pushed through her body. Then it started with a slow jog before she jumped into the air, a sharp spear jousting out of the ground below her as she rode it towards Kuroka, jumping off before the impact and watching the Nekoshou who quickly ran her finger through the air, creating those strange symbols that she saw Naruto use for his most complicated spells or his little gimmicks.

The ground below Kuroka shot up and formed a protective dome of strong tile which the spear shattered against. Irori gritted her teeth at how easily her spell was blocked, flicking her right hand out behind her as she spun backwards through the air, clutching tightly to the blade that formed and letting it shoot her towards Kuroka.

The girl in question rapidly blinked her eyes at the surprising move, having expected this to just be a ranged battle where they pitted magic against one another until one ran out of energy. The blade came closer and Kuroka's dome fell as she faltered in the energy needed to maintain it, though a number of orbs quickly formed around the Nekoshou all poised and ready to attack. The blade was now directly in front of her and Kuroka sent the orbs out to attack only for the sword and Irori to vanish into crystals that showered against her form making her feel incredibly cold.

Having seen a move similar to this before Kuroka dashed backwards out of the cloud and narrowly dodged the large number of spears that shot out from it towards her person, had she been inside dodging would have been next to impossible, she would have had to create a full barrier around herself and the ground below her in order to block it, even then with the ice already in the air Irori's spell would have been quite powerful.

Though it seemed that it wasn't the end as a large number of blades shot up in a line towards Kuroka causing the Nekoshou to quickly send out flaming orbs to destroy the line, it skipped past her and she blinked as she saw Irori appear from one of the swords, a faint mist around her body.

From the corner of her eye Kuroka could see the blades rapidly closing in on her from all sides, inwardly frowning she crouched and jumped up high into the air, twirling around and showing everyone just what was under her short kimono, which today was nothing Naruto noted with a small amount of amusement.

"Mugen" (Dream) Kuroka whispered out though her voice carried clearly to all present, Naruto instantly dispelled the illusion by flushing his system with his magic while Irori stumbled slightly at being caught in such a quickly cast illusion.

She could feel razor wire cutting deep into her skin and pulling tight around her face, taking a small breath in she crossed her hands over the top of one another, her palms opening against the restricting force of the wire that seemed to be digging deeper and deeper to the point where she felt her arm break under the force but kept pushing forward, biting through the pain as it was nothing compared to the loneliness she suffered in that tube, or the pain of having her body ripped apart and put back together time and time again.

She could feel the magic from her toes to her forehead rush towards her fingertips. She didn't have the reserves for the spell that Naruto had recently taught her, at least not by herself, if she was using his blood than it was a once of cast, something to be used at the start of a fight and it would take her out of it as she was completely drained from its use. Now though she did not have the privileged of being able to use that, having already used up quite a sum of her energy using the new style of fighting Naruto had been teaching her, though there was something that she could do.

"Frost Pack, Hunt of the Cat," Her words were almost roared out as a pack of ten wolves formed around her growling and snarling as the leader took a step forward and let out a loud howl distorting the world around Irori and removing the illusion that had been cast on her. With the wire now gone Irori could breath much easier, though her skin still stung from the lingering effects of the illusion, she could not flush her system with magic, mostly because she didn't understand how to undo multiple layered illusions with that method, and knowing Kuroka it would have been a multiple layered one just to screw with her.

Irori watched as her wolves started to circle before their noses all twitched and their heads turned up to face Kuroka, the Nekoshou widened her eyes slightly as the wolves took to the air, forming small platforms of ice under their feet as they ran.

Narrowing her eyes Kuroka let out a small huff as a black and purple miasma formed at her feet slowly spreading towards the wolves who ran straight into it before stumbling forward and crashing down around Kuroka's feet, it would seem as though the Nekoshou had been learning poison based spells from Naruto again, gritting her teeth tight Irori glared at the wolves and clapped her hands together twice causing their bodies to erupt into a shower of ice shards.

Kuroka quickly dropped downwards towards the ground, though the moment her feet touched she heard the soft clunk of wood hitting tile and quickly turned to see Irori right in her face, sweat pouring from the girl after constant use of spell after spell, though it didn't stop her from landing a double palm strike to Kuroka's stomach, "Frost Bite!"

The Nekoshou didn't have a chance to respond as an eastern styled dragon erupted from Irori's hands and forced Kuroka into the far wall, her body bouncing off of it from the force before it broke and showered her with a mountain of ice. Despite her tired body Irori lifted a hand up towards Kuroka and clenched it into a fist, "Frost Prison!" The ice quickly spun before forming a sphere around Kuroka seemingly trapping her in place.

That was until it was quickly burst open with bright purple flames and a scathing look was sent the Queen's way, "That's fucking cold nya~!"

Irori looked up and couldn't believe it, now she was done, completely spent not even fumes left in the tank as Kuroka lifted her hand and formed a large sphere made of the flames she broke out of her prison with. Though before she could even think about throwing it Naruto appeared in front of Irori and gave a kind smile, the orb in Kuroka's hand vanished in an instant now knowing that the fight was over.

"You did good Irori y-"

"I lost..." She trailed and turned her head towards the ground.

"Of course you did nya~" Kuroka quipped causing the head to snap up and glare at the woman, "Stop with the nasty look nya~. You have been out of that tube full time for only a handful of months with only that much time actually spent towards training yourself nya~... On the other hand I have been fighting for years already and when the Night Children first saw how weak I was... Well they spent two years making sure that I would be able to stand by Naruto-kun's side nya~!"

"I... I..."

"What are you fighting for Irori?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly.

The girl in question blinked at him as she felt her hand starting to slip from her own sweat on the tiles below her, "W-what do you mean?"

"If you don't have a strong reason to fight, you will find getting stronger will be harder, you need something to drive you forward, something important to you, mine is to become strong enough that both the Carmilla faction and the Tepes faction will be forced to see me as someone important so I can start mending the ill blood between them both... I want peace among the vampires, _that_ is what I fight for. Also to keep my word to the Gremory family of course," He added as what seemed to be an after thought.

Irori turned her head slightly to look at Kuroka, which in turn prompted the girl to give a small chuckle, "I want to become strong enough that I can protect my sister and so that I can always stand by Naruto-kun's side nya~!"

Honestly she should have expected that answer, pursing her lips slightly she tried to think, why _was_ she trying to get stronger? What was her goal? Her dream? These were things that Naruto had spoke of a handful of times, though she didn't have one, she of course knew what they were, it was just that she didn't have a strong feeling of something she _should_ be doing or something that she _wanted_ to do.

* * *

Kiba was panting, his body leaning against a sword that was stabbed into the ground as he looked forward with near dead eyes, the reason was simple really, he had asked to be trained by Sirzechs' peerage, thus he was facing a living legend, Souji Okita the former First Squad Captain of the Shinsengumi.

The man appeared to be in his late twenties wearing the traditional uniform of the Shisengumi which consisted of a haori and hakama over the top of a kimono, the sleeves of which were tied back by a tasuki. Souji had a small frown on his face, "You say you want to become as strong as Naruto, yet you do not put in the same amount of effort as he does..."

"I.. I can't give you anymore, I am exhausted."

Souji made a sound of irritation, "Three days and three nights," He spoke looking out to the west, "With only a full day of rest between, that is the training regime that Young Sairaorg has taken up just to _catch_ up to Naruto. By the end of the third day his mind has already shut down and it is up to his body to continue training, he does not complain about being tired, no, he complains because he isn't training _enough_!"

"B-but that's impossible..." Kiba looked down to the ground, there was no way his body could do that.

"It is because of that word 'impossible' that you are struggling so much. Remove it, never speak it again. The only way for you to become strong is to surpass both your body _and_ your mind, currently your mind is telling your body what it can and can not do," Souji gave his head a light shake as he reached for his blade drawing it slowly and holding it out to the side in one hand, "Tell me young fledgling, do you believe _this_ to be possible?" Raising his hand into the air he brought it down with a thunderous crash destroying the ground around him and causing a crack to fly out along the ground splitting it in half and destroying a large stone pillar nearly fifty feet away.

Kiba was watching with wide eyes, "T-"

"Do not bother. You ask for training and when we give it to you, you claim it to be impossible. Clearly this is not worth my time," He spun on his feet and sheathed his blade, walking away from Kiba, that was until he heard the sound of feet sliding across the ground.

"W-wait!"

Souji turned his head back slightly, cocking a brow at the young boy, "What is it?"

Kiba plucked his blade from the ground, it felt heavier than hell right now and he could feel his muscles burning as he moved, "I may not be able to train for three days... And I know that no matter what I try, I will not be able to replace Naruto. That is clear and something that you don't need to tell me, but if I let you walk away now, I will only get further and further behind, I _need_ to be stronger, I want to protect Rias and the others, but at the moment I am the weakest..." Kiba pointed his sword at Souji causing the man to raise his brow slightly higher, "I have sold my soul to the devil, now it is time to let the demon take command of my body."

A soft chuckle came from the former captain, "Well it seems that you may have a way with words after all young Kiba, now make another blade and hold them out to your sides parallel to the ground, it is time for squats!"

Kiba nodded his head and did as he was told, feeling a deep burn in his body as he called out another sword and the protesting of his muscles as he started to perform the squats, not a single complaint came from his mouth though, this was important, he could _not_ let a chance like this slip by, for now he would just have to block out all the pain his body was telling him about and focus on something else, "By the way... If Sairaorg-san trains for three days straight, how long does, or did Naruto train for?"

Souji let out a small laugh at that, "Three months with a week of sleep afterwards," Kiba faulted in his squats and nearly fell to the ground, "That boy is a prodigy as well as being a genius of hard work. It is the reason that Sairaorg compares himself to Naruto, it is also the reason that we all had to start training again, it wouldn't be right for us to lose to such a young child now would it?"

Kiba widened his eyes, "N-Naruto made you all start to train again?"

"Indeed, he came close to beating myself a handful of times so I needed to increase my training as did the others. The only one that I think whom he didn't get close to at the time was Grayfia, though that was more than likely due to the fact that they hardly ever fought, more just worked on techniques and spells together," Souji tapped his chin a few times in thought, "They were closer than you would think. In fact I see Grayfia stare off blankly into the air at times at places that they used to frequent together. If I had to say something in regards to that, I would believe them to have seen each other as siblings, they understood one another, though we do not see Grayfia often now, she has thrown herself into training in a spatial dimension."

Kiba nodded as he continued, his legs had become numb, maybe he had now damaged his nerves so much that he could not even feel the pain? Or maybe he had gotten used tot he feeling now, he could not say, "Why would she need to train though? Isn't she the strongest Queen in the Underworld?"

The air around the two became quite still, "Grayfia was there when Naruto was taken. Apparently she came against people that outclassed her and they were the ones that took Naruto away. We, we do not know what is happening to him, but Grayfia may believe it is her fault that he is missing in the first place."

"I always saw Grayfia as being one of the strongest beings... But to think that she was outclassed alongside the Maou and the Lords and Ladies... It is mind bobbling," Kiba got out between breaths, "Then again, the vampire that we fought against was so far above our own level that it was like a game to him."

"The vampires had detailed information on everyone inside of the house at the time, it allowed them to use our weaknesses against us to their utmost effectiveness," Souji let out a bitter sigh, "A close combat mage kept me on the backpedal long enough for them to capture Naruto and leave. For sword users like us, close combat mages are really bad news."

Kiba nodded his head as he continued doing his squats, that was information that he would have to file away for later, he hadn't seen a mage type fight in close quarters before, but he could picture that it wouldn't be fun at all.

* * *

If anyone were to see Kuroka now they would more than likely be shocked, this was due to the fact that only a handful ever saw this side of her, her lips were pursed in slight agitation as she studied the book to her side, in front of her was a piece of paper and in her hands was a light brush with some ink just to the right of the paper for her to use.

Sitting across from her was Naruto, who was letting her go through some of his older books that the Night Children had been able to save from his house after the attack all those years ago. In his lap currently rested the head of Irori whom had trained until she passed out earlier in the day. Krul was seated on the bed beside him, a look of confusion etched onto her young looking face as she peeked at the book that Naruto was reading.

It had been nearly a year since they had arrived here to begin their training, in that time Irori had earned the title of 'Ice Witch', though she openly stated that she didn't like it, in secret she was happy that her skills were being noticed.

Kuroka became 'Hell Cat' to some, taking her use of poisonous purple flames to the next level while she also studied in many of the different types of magic that Naruto knew.

Krul had once again risen in rank now rank five as was Naruto, though there was talk of him becoming class four in the next few weeks. Though he could already stand against some of the class threes when he used his 'Wrath Drive' and "Judgement Weapon'. His 'God Slaying Mode' was something that he couldn't recall tapping into, though Nyx said that he still needed to train with it as his memories of doing so would unlock when he entered the form again.

Inside of 'God Slaying Mode' Naruto was able to fight against two class two vampires at the same time, it was still not enough to fight against Miyabi or Issa, both were incredible in their own right and it was his goal to be able to stand against them before he left on his own. The world could wait that amount of time. Not to mention that the level of opponents he would be facing once he left Atlantis would be numerous and more than likely of high quality, so the stronger he and his group could become in the next few years meant that they would have a much higher chance of all returning to the places they wanted to be most.

Without warning ice shot out a few inches from Naruto's shoulder and coiled around something causing a small amount of blood to run down the length of the icicles, "Maybe if you stopped breathing so heavily when you got a look at my neck Moka, you may actually be able to savor a taste of my blood no?" Naruto mused tugging a little at the white shirt collar and exposing his pale skin towards where the ice had formed.

There was a small shimmer of light as blood red eyes appeared glaring at Naruto with an intensity that shouldn't be shown outside of battle. Her jaw was unhinged and her fangs were inches from his skin. Slowly her agile features shifted and her mouth closed shut, her silver brows narrowing slightly as her eyes hardened a fraction more, "If you weren't scowling so much you might actually be quite beautiful Moka," Naruto spoke with a small wave of his hand the ice around her throat pushing Moka further away as Naruto fixed his shirt.

Moka would have let out a small snarl only to think back on the blonde's words, whether he wanted to take note of his actions or not, he was still the next in line for the throne of 'King of the Vampires'. So instead of her planned scowl and snarl course of action Moka pressed her lips into a thin line and her eyes softened a fraction taking on an almost neutral expression.

"You talk about beauty, yet you study things like 'Abyssal Magic'. Do you even understand what it says in that book?" She questioned hesitantly, at least on the inside,, externally she tried to hold a bold visage to the others.

Naruto rose a brow at her question while the others in the room turned and watched the two that were speaking, that being Kuroka and Krul. Irori was still asleep, though Naruto had to stop stroking her as his mind was too occupied at the moment to manage that task and this conversation, " I am working on the principal of it at the moment, I have no intention of using 'Abyssal Magic' any time soon. The structure of the magic itself is quite impressive and I plan on using the multi start foundation to use group spells. Primarily myself and Irori being able to use an incredibly wide and potent ice based attack by casting one spell but from two points expanding its targeted area of effect. Or were you trying to say that you believe that I am making a mistake by studying what has been labeled as 'Black Magic'?"

"I wanted to know why would you try to study something like that, or was it because of who you are, that you are drawn to things like this? To events that should be hidden from the world, are you drawn to power? Or are situations like this drawn to you?" Moka gave him a suspicious look before lightly shrugging her shoulders and letting out a tired sigh, "It seems that I will just need to watch you closely from now on, though while I am here, you may ask me for help, god knows you need it with the lack of good help you have around here."

A subtle clacking of appendages rung out in the room as a large shadow cast itself over Moka, the silver haired vampire slowly turning to come face to face with an anthropomorphic spider whom was hanging upside down by a spool of thread, "Does the vampire know how to prepare my masters meals?" Arachne questioned, her brows risen lightly as Moka paled in shock before skirting herself backwards, her head shaking rapidly from side to side, "Is the vampire capable of understanding the complex mannerisms between 'Life magic', 'Death Magic', 'White Magic', 'Space Magic', 'Time Magic' and lastly 'Black Magic'?" Moka once more shook her head at the question while Arachne moved closer, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Then how does the vampire plan to offer her 'help'?"

"I-I-I..." Moka stuttered out trying to look away from Arachne only for the woman to lightly grab her chin, causing them to stare at each other for a few seconds, Arachne took this time to slowly wink with each one of her eyes, watching as Moka stiffened and somehow became more pale with each eye.

Naruto gently closed his book as he let out a small sigh, "Arachne please do refrain from sending Moka into shock, though it is quite funny to find out that she has arachnophobia," Naruto pursed his lips slightly, gently stroking the head of Irori and filing away the small pur she let out for later, "Though the fact that you are here, would that mean that you were able to find it?"

Arachne turned away from Moka and let a sweet smile cross her face, "Of course," She extended a hand out and let a white magic circle form above her palm showing the symbol of Carmilla, the same mark that was on Kuroka and Irori's backs. Out from the magic circle came a black book wrapped up in ornate chains with a thick lock on the front of it, "The rest are out of reach for myself, though if you were to go master I have no doubt that you would be able to procure them," She gently slid a finger through the chain and moved the book over to Naruto who gently took it from her with a small nod.

"Thank you Arachne, this must have been quite troublesome but I assure you that it was worth it. I do plan to recover the others, I assume you have their location?" Naruto questioned as teh chains around the book slowly undid themselves under a white glow.

"Of course, they are scattered about in a handful of the temples in India, I do have their locations but describing them further right now would be tedious as we are not _currently_ leaving, or would you ask that of me master?"

Naruto pursed his lips slightly, "No, you have done enough for now, rest and make sure it is enjoyable, these soft days may not last forever Arachne."

"Understood," And with that she vanished, leaving the room full of confused people all looking at the book in Naruto's hand. He had in a way brought them together and held them all as a group. Moka had some of her color return to her. She leaned forward, trying to read the symbols on the book, having been taught since she was still in the womb she understood most languages, though this one eluded her, she was about to question just what it was, her mouth open and her tongue and lips moving to contort the sounds coming from her throat only for someone with much less 'tact' to beat her too it.

"Hey Naruto-kun what's that nya~?"

Moka bit the inside her of cheek, drawing blood and from the look on Naruto's face, that smug smirk, he knew damned well that she was irritated, it really did not help that he had to be one of the most if not _the_ most attractive being she had met before. His tongue trailed along his lip, wetting it slightly to avoid a potential crack from moving them as he spoke, "It is 'Alpha Verse' from the series of 'The End' books, it is rumored that they were written by God himself before he died. They were sealed by a number of gods to protect what they contain," He flicked open the first few pages and scowled, Moka fought to keep her emotions in check, that look of frustration on his face was much to alluring for her, "Sometimes you are much to clever for me... I wonder what you find so important that you would go to these lengths to hide it from me old man?" Naruto growled out softly.

"W-what does it say?" Moka stuttered out,her pride and confidence had really taken a blow today between the spider, the cat and Mr Attractive.

"Apart from the fact that I need to gather all of the books, I need to open them in the presence of 'One that Fell dragging others with him, One that stands above his wings golden like the sun, one that took the name of he whom was killed and lastly, the child of light that was drowned in darkness'... What fun," Naruto drawled out, he would have sunk his fangs deep into his lip, but seeing as he had two vampires in the room with him, it would not really be in his best interest to be that careless.

Krul tapped at her mouth with one of her fingers, a look of confusion on her face, "That gathering of beings does not sound friendly. Though it can be ignored for now right? I mean we still have to fetch the other verses correct?"

Naruto closed his eyes and gave a small nod, "Indeed. We shall start to gather them next year, in the meantime I want you all to continue training and become as strong as possible."

"Ahhhh~"

All head turned to the source of the noise, that being Irori whom had woken up and was now sitting up, leaning slightly against Naruto as she rubbed at her eyes. After a few moments she noticed that everyone was looking at her, "I missed something didn't I?"

* * *

 **PA:** **Next chapter we have a time skip and the start of canon. So until then space cowboys and girls.**


	8. The Game

**PA: Chapter 8 is here with the start of canon material. There are a handful of new faces coming in this chapter, one is briefly mentioned in the canon story but never fully gotten into. The other comes from the same series as Irori.**

 **The one thing I can word you guys up on is that, from the end of the last chapter to the start of this chapter, three years have passed, so yeah, keep that in mind.**

 **Also there is a few hints at further arcs of the story here and you will see that there is _some_ branching from the canon line. I hope you all enjoy and now time for the reviews.**

 **fresh prince1:** Without being the reincarnation of Dracul, Naruto is still a prince among the vampires being born into the line of Carmilla. The reason why he is seemingly fine with being taken is a handful of reasons, he is learning much more with the vampires than he did the devils, along with the fact that Nyx has kind of come out and admitted that she is kinda like his Grandmother. While there he has a facility where he can train in private without being interrupted and books that he thought he had lost during the night his mother was killed, have been returned so he can study them once again.

 **Guest** : Naruto is praised as a genius yes. Though everyone is always told that the Peerage of Sirzechs Lucifer is the strongest in the Underworld, Souji Okita said in the last chapter that Naruto forced them to start training again just so they wouldn't lose to him. Plus earlier on in the story Naruto was talking to Grayfia about how he had stopped training because he was already much stronger than everyone his age that it wasn't a challenge any more. That is to say that none of the Devils in his age group are able to match him, at least at that point back then. His fight against Sairaorg though opened his eyes and he started trying to improve his strength again. Also trying the same thing over and over while expecting a different result is insanity not stupidity...

 **Dragonkepper10:** I will admit that I am not the best at riddles, though I guess the fact that we know whom everyone is also helps to make it much, much easier.

 **KnowPein:** But if everyone in canon is stronger doesn't that mean that their levels would all appear to be the same? I mean, we don't know that they _weren't_ training at this point in canon because there is hardly any back story. Either that or I could just be saying this to mess with you.

 **Mokamiharu:** If you were reading the story you would know that 'Cia' is Krul's mother and has had no other mention in the story other than Krul's introduction, honestly she hasn't done shit.

 **Angeldoctor:** The Judgement Weapons and Wrath Drive are an expansion of the Zanpakuto from Bleach as it is basicly drawing out the Soul or in this story the Bloodline of a person and using it as a weapon. Well that is at least where I got the idea from, so if you weren't able to connect that two, than I feel that I have done a pretty nice job of making it into its own thing. The clue here would be Naruto referring to the fact that his Wrath Drive seems different from his Mother's and the fact that his Judgement Weapon is different to Krul's.

 **Djflemse:** I am glad that you are enjoying both the story and my writing style, I am constantly trying to improve both so I hope they stay on the up and up for you all. Plus I am really trying to get the hang of writing _good_ character development as I think it is really important to build up relationships with people around the main character so people can immerse themselves more.

 **Cerulean Knight:** I wanted to try to make Naruto's abilities a bit different from the normal, so I am glad that you feel it is new and you like it. Also yes, his lightning was angry so it was red.

 **StayBlessed:** Oh don't worry, he will get what is coming to him.

 **TetrisLame:** Like I said earlier, I am happy to admit I can not write riddles, though it also makes it pretty easy that we already know the characters and everything involved. Though I am pretty glad you pointed out when it will become into play, the books that is.

 **Hybrid13:** Arachne is based off of Rachnera Arachnera from Monster Musume though her name is shorter it is kinda the same person in a sense. Though Arachne is a bit tamer than Arachnera.

 **Everyone who was wondering about Peerage:**

 **King:** Naruto Carmilla

 **Queen:** Irori

 **Rook 1:** Kuroka Carmilla

 **Rook 2:** Krul Tepes

 **Knight 1:** Moka Akashiya

 **Knight 2:** ?

 **Bishop 1:** (Joining soonish, currently just a part of the group) Shoko the Necromancer.

 **Bishop 2:** (Coming Later) Rossweisse

 **Pawns:** No clue yet.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

* * *

"Yah dukhadaayak hai! Yah dukhadaayak hai!"

Moka looked around in confusion, they had been here now for nearly a week, somewhere in India, far away from any town. They were set on the border of a village, the forests creeping into the hastily made structures that offered rather poor resistance. Or at least that was how it seemed. When they arrived there was no one to greet them. It seemed like the village had contracted an illness.

Moka didn't understand anything going on, so she was mostly just following orders at this point. It was during this time that Naruto had made his camp in the village leader's home after curing the elderly man of his sickness, though Naruto had referred to it as a 'plague' more than a 'sickness'. She was not a medicine type so it flew straight over her head, though she understood why they were here.

The books that Naruto has been hunting ended up bringing him here to this remote location. The elder had even offered to share what he knew about the strange books once Naruto had finished healing everyone and finding the cause for it.

"Moka, that man needs his arm set, remember that vial I showed your earlier, give him a small amount of that to numb him before putting the bone back into place," Naruto spoke without even looking up from the person he was working on. The white cover over his clothing had become drenched in blood. The plague was causing large swelling near the glands that turned an almost deep shade of black.

Moka moved to Naruto's bag and found the vial he was speaking about, she quickly took it and with a dropper took out a dosage which she was shown to be 'a small amount' earlier. She walked up to the man that was holding his swollen arm carefully and paused, she had no idea how to speak to him, "Yah dard ke lie dava hai. yah aap sunn mahasoos karata hai," (It is medicine for the pain. It makes you feel numb,) Naruto spoke. Moka saw that man that had been looking at her with a confused and frightened gaze slowly gain a look of relief before nodding his head and excepting the medicine without any fuss. His face became incredibly relaxed after a few moments causing Moka to wonder about the drug he was using there.

Though she was impressed at the level Naruto had gotten to by the end of his training, as a vampire he was top rate, not to mention his skills as a 'doctor' were incredible. So much so that the few times he had appeared to humans like he was doing now they had started calling him 'TWD', the man that could cure almost anything. At least that is what they thought. When she questioned Naruto about it he had openly told her that the only reason he wanted to learn how to save people, was so he would be able to break them easier when the time came.

She frowned at the thought as someone bumped into her, snapping her head around she saw Krul stumbling back a little holding a pack tightly in front of here chest, "Krul please hurry up nya~! we need to start draining away the inflated sections before Naruto can work on them further nya~!"

Krul bristled at being ordered around by Kuroka, but when it came to doing this kind of stuff, well Kuroka had set her goal to be able to stand by Naruto in everything he did meaning she did her best to learn as much about the things that Naruto was able to do as possible. She had also grown into a fine woman since they had first met, though her state of dress was normally quite seductive, now she was wearing the same attire as Naruto, bodily fluids splashed over her front while her mouth was covered as well. She and Irori were being checked every night by Naruto to make sure they were still fine, though for the vampires in the group, they had very little to worry about.

Illnesses had very little if any effect on them, at worst they may get drowsy for a few days. It was one of the few perks about technically being dead.

Another couple of hours passed, the plague itself was easy enough to deal with. Though it was strange for the black plague to show up again in this time, with Naruto's skills in medicine and his abilities with those strange Shinto seals, there was next to nothing that he couldn't stop. Something like this though, the Black Plague was right up his alley, something he had been studying for a while. The reason behind it she didn't know, though most of the things Naruto looked into she didn't understand. Why didn't he just focus on his vampire powers? That would make him strong, his Judgement and his Wrath were more than enough right? If not maybe she really needed to start making an effort to train.

The last of the people were being seen out by Irori while Naruto and Kuroka cleaned themselves up. Krul and Moka sighed and leaned back against the walls of the hut they were in, at least that was the plan. The door opened again, showing Irori walking behind some strange blonde man. He had deep blue eyes like the ocean and wore red clothing that fitted a noble of the fifteenth century. His hair was short and he had a small soul patch that extended into a chin beard. A smile was strewn across his face as his eyes loomed over the people in the room, "I am looking for TWD," He answered calmly, "Though the fact that I was greeted by a devil and am now in a room with vampires, I am safe to assume that TWD is Naruto Carmilla correct?" He saw the vampires stiffen for a moment, "Then it appears that my business here has changed."

"Your business will have to wait nya~" Kuroka came out of the back of the hut wiping her hands with a cloth before looking at the devil in the room, her eyes narrowed sharply, "Phenex," She growled causing the others to go into an alert state.

The noble looking man though gave a small frown at her reaction, "I understand your feelings against my family Nekoshou Kuroka, but I was not one to partake in what happened. That would be my younger brother, though we do look quite similar."

Kuroka quickly shook her head, "I... I don't want to remember those times nya~ So we shall wait for Naruto-kun nya~."

The Phenex gave a slight dip of his head before moving to stand against the wall nearby, trying to make himself out of the way in case someone walked into the room. He looked at where he figured Naruto to be, straining his ears only to feel a barrier in the way of what he was trying to listen into. Minutes later it dropped and the sound of fabric moving around could be heard. Then it came, the icy eyes that lit up in the darkness of the room beyond, "Ruval Phenex... It has been quite a long time since we last spoke."

A short chuckle left the now known Ruval's lips, "Indeed, some even wonder if the 'Rose Hero' still lives. I had come to investigate TWD, thinking that there was a chance that he may have been using Phenex tears on humans, not fully understanding the effects that it could possibly have on them, though now that I found you to be TWD... Well we both know that you are far to well versed in the medical field to do something as stupid as that."

"Anyone will do something they know is a bad idea if the situation is desperate enough... Though even if I felt different on the situation, where do you believe that I would acquire these Phenex Tears?" Naruto gave a light wave of his hand to emphasize his question.

"Ah now _that_ would be an interesting question to hear the answer to," Ruval gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "Though it doesn't matter right now does it?" He saw that Naruto didn't react, it was times like this that he remembered that while the blonde had normally been smiling back at the keep, along with being fully blonde that is, he also had this serious side to him. He was dangerous, not purely because of his strength and or his agic, no it was his mind that was scary, it made him wonder just why the blonde was so far away from the rest of the world, "... You really haven't changed much..."

Naruto rose a delicate brow at Ruval, "You attempt to read me as if I am a book. Did it not occur that I may have just copied the cover from years past?"

"If that were the case, then it is possible for this trip of mine to have been a complete waste, regardless I shall inform you of something you may have missed out on in your time away Naruto Carmilla," Ruval took a small breath and leveled his gaze on the vampire, "My brother has pushed for his marriage to be moved up. The talks have been, successful. A week from now Riser will be arriving to talk to his future bride."

"And you thought to tell me this why?"

Ruval stiffened slightly as he jerked backwards in a small amount of shock, "Pardon, I just thought you, the Vassal of Gremory may have cared about what happened to its heiress and your master?"

Naruto pursed his lips into a thin line, "I am currently in the middle of something. Should I happen to cross paths with the Gremory family during this... Well we should leave that matter for then," He took a piece of paper from his coat and ink suddenly started to appear on it as if he were writing it himself. He looked at it for a moment before handing it to Ruval, "You should take this to Grayfia Lucifuge. In other hands this simple piece of paper would be considered trash, but one of her mind should be able to figure out what I mean and of course how to reply."

"A-are you turning me into an errand boy?!"

"It is on your way back is it not?" Naruto tilted his head slightly and Ruval dipped his own at Naruto being right on that point, "At the moment doing such a thing myself would be a detour from a task that I believe is more important than the well being of a single child."

Ruval blinked in shock as he slowly took the paper had Naruto changed _this_ much? Was it possible that he would openly go against devils now? He was about to question it only to see Naruto lightly flick his hair showing off his ears for the first time. Two crucifixes hung upside down from his ears. If he remembered correctly this was normally done to hold back a tremendous power for Vampires, well at least that is what the rumors stated back in the underworld. Others believed it was just a middle finger to the Biblical God.

"Do not misunderstand Ruval. I believe I am being quite generous, after all, was it not your younger brother that destroyed the race that my Rook belongs to, or at least he lead the charge in their hunt. Thankfully some were able to escape, during this time the Underworld was also attacked and despite the fact that he was called back to assist in the fighting, did he not leave it to burn while he continued his unneeded witch hunt?" Naruto pressed his lips together slightly as a smirk formed on his face, "Though you did very well to cover up that little fact. The Nekoshou used a dampener in the area didn't they?"

Ruval swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling as if a dagger was pressing against his skin tightly, "That is what the report says yes."

"At the time was he not in the nursery, where the children were being protected. I can not think of a reason to have a dampener in that area, no in fact I would use a barrier instead and try to talk him down from the course of action he was choosing," Naruto reached into his jacket and held up a strange red gem, "Do you want to hear what was exchanged that day? The pleading cries of the caretakers as they tried to reason with Riser?"

"That is quite a story," Ruval could not stop the bead of sweat from running down the side of his head.

Naruto gave a kind smile which forced his eyes closed, "Indeed, do you want this blood gem? A gem that contains the truth about what happened at that event?" Ruval nodded his head quickly and found it placed into his hand, "Do try to take care of it. It is the only one I have. My suggestion would be to store it in the Phenex safe, though while there, you could deliver my letter to Grayfia Lucifuge correct?"

Ruval grit his teeth, now pushed into a corner with hungry eyes looking on him as if he were a piece of meet, his place had been decided by the rest of Naruto's group, he was prey for their master. Funny an ultimate devil being classed as prey by fledglings, "There should be no problem, I will make sure that it is locked away safely. I shall also deliver your message to Grayfia Lucifuge."

"Very well, now I must ask you to leave before you spook my prey," Naruto gave a light wave of his hand, "It was nice talking with you Ruval, but do forget whom I am pretending to be right now. I still have plans for that name."

Ruval stared at Naruto for a long moment, "You do understand that this could be taken as a threat to the house Phenex correct?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes into dangerous daggers, "You make it sound as if I have something to fear from a flaming bird Ruval. Nothing can escape darkness Ruval and in the end, even light will be swallowed by it and be reborn as something crude."

The Phenex gave his head a light shake before placing the letter into his clothing and turning on his feet, "I wanted to believe that you were the same as when you left. We all did..."

"Who is to say that I didn't feel this way all this time, only now that I haven't had to hide it for so long though, that it has now come out into the open. Does it not frighten you that it could easily be that? That the Naruto you thought me to be was nothing more than just a facade that I put into place in order to fight in with Devils?" Naruto gave a light wave of his hand before shaking his head, "Do leave Ruval. I have things to do that you don't need to be present for."

Ruval gritted his teeth and gave a stern shift of his head. With that he left the room instantly opening a magic circle once the door closed behind him and vanishing back to the underworld.

Irori tilted her head lightly to the side, her deep eyes looking at Naruto before gazing over the group, taking in all of their feelings. As the queen it was her job to manage the emotional levels of the peerage. She wondered how Naruto felt about leaving this task undone for Rias', though upon thinking that, she remembered that he has asked Akeno to step in for him if anything ever happened. Perhaps he had faith in words exchanged so long ago? "Was that really needed Naruto-sama?"

Her question was in relation to the fact that he was not a fan of controlling others, though at times it was the best thing to do. Naruto rubbed at his chin a few times before sighing, "If Ruval knew how I really felt... Well our journey would end before our destination, he would most likely try to drag us back to the underworld, even going so far as to employ the Maou themselves... As I said Kuroka... Ruval is in no way responsible for what happened to the Nekoshou... I will deal with the one that was."

Kuroka felt a lump swirl up in her throat, her race had always been a pretty touchy subject, outside the small 'cat' jokes that is. No one asked and it was because Naruto would freeze them in place with a stare so dangerous it may even make the Night Mother flinch. Kuroka gave a warm smile towards Naruto before her ears twitched and her nose followed, "It seems like she has come once again nya~"

Irori shivered in her place while Moka gained a smirk, Krul gave a wide smile at the reaction from her brother's Queen, it was always like this when _she_ came, "It is to be expected that she would want to see my brother as often as possible."

"Of course, it is only natural for the magician that signed a pact with Naruto to want to spend more time with him. To learn from him and thus he can learn from her" Moka gently stroked her hair, watching as Irori continued to try to make herself as small as possible, "It is also only natural for two perverted minds to be drawn together."

Kuroka gave a small growl and Krul gave a nervous giggle, "She meant that they don't think the same as what one would consider to be 'normal'. Their sense of right and wrong is 'warped'. Though the only one here that may not suffer from that is Irori-chan."

"No-no Krul, you forgot about her maid fetish," Moka helpfully pointed out.

"Ah it seems that I did..." The two vampires looked over only to see that Irori was still trying to vanish, "It isn't as much fun when she doesn't defend herself..."

The door to the hut creaked open and revealed a somewhat short woman, she would have been the same size as Kuroka but her wooden sandals were raised quite high. Her hair came down to her shoulders, was a darker violet in color and straight, a small part over her left eye, showing off its alluring olive color while her right was covered along with an eye patch underneath it. Around her neck was a black choker that had a somewhat Gothic look about it, the deep black contrasting with her pale doll-like skin. Her deep red kimono was worn around the arms, revealing the top of her black bra along with the stings that held it in place. The inner lining of her kimono was black while a big black bow was tied on the front with the obi. Wrapped around her body and kimono was a black chain while the bottom of the kimono dragged along the ground, though it never really got dirty.

In her left hand was a pipe, the end pressed ever so gently onto her ruby red lips as she took a long breath in, "I do quite enjoy this site that you provide for me Naruto," The beautiful woman spoke, glancing around the room and seeing the cowering Irori in the corner, "Especially your ice princess."

"Shoko, I am starting to wonder if you formed a contract with me so that we could learn from one another, or if it was just so you could continue to undress those around me?" Naruto questioned the woman know as Karyusai Shoko in her native tongue of Japanese. She was a mage that had been hunted by a group called Khaos Brigade. There were quite a number of reasons why, though it was one of these that drew Naruto to looking for her, she was a Necromancer.

One of the incredibly few that existed, her skills in the art were at a level that most would not even tell that her that the people she controlled were dead at all, they were able to appear as fully functioning members of the living caste, magic flowing freely from the tips of their fingers, their chest, rising and falling as if they were taking the breaths needed to sustain human life. Emotions, their own thoughts. The corpses act as if they were alive.

Wrong, she brings the dead, back to life.

Shoko is in a class of her own, almost like a fable that is told to young children, to scare them into doing right, or to help them sleep at night is up to the interpretation. Shoko gave a curt giggle, "It started as the former, now it seems to have become that latter though," She took a long drag of her pipe before blowing a small cloud in Naruto's direction, watching it wash over his beautiful face without pause before it started to be eaten away by a black mist that flowed out of his pores, "Is this an issue?"

"Indeed," Naruto stated calmly, he took gentle strides over the Irori and soothingly rubbed her head, stopping the girl from shaking as he slowly pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, "You are not to touch my companions again without their permission. If you break this, not only will the night stop its protection and hiding of you, I will personally destroy your mind in such a way that you will taste whenever you defecate or urinate, that the slightest breeze feels like acid is being rubbed into your skin, or that even the coldest of water becomes liquid metal as it runs down your throat."

Shoko stiffened before paling slightly. She had seen the vampire fight before and if his skills with medicine, illusions or even his ability to enter and manipulate people's minds were anything like his combat skills than his threat could more likely be considered a promise, "It seems that I may have overstepped a boundary..." She stated calmly despite the racing of her heart. She had no doubt that the vampires and even Kuroka could hear it clearly, though maybe it would allow them to have some small respect for her act, "I actually came in response to a passing mention you made in our last conversation," Shoko extended her hand out and allowed a beautiful black-grey snake to slither out from inside of it.

It's mouth opened wide and showed off the inky pigment inside of it, "You spoke of how you wanted a black mamba, thus I took a small trip to Africa. I have been able to learn a great many things in my time under the care of your faction," She dipped her head lightly in his direction as the snake crawled along a platform she made for it, "I offer this as a very small token of my thanks."

Naruto took a small step away from Irori and let the snake slither around his body and place itself across his shoulders in the inside of his long black overcoat, it seemed to find a comfortable position and settled itself there, Naruto tilted his head slightly as he felt the snakes muscles relax, there was no magical presence inside of it meaning she had tamed it herself and was no longer using magic to control it, though she may have at the start or simply left an imprint on its mind, "I am glad you aren't trying to use this as a ploy to improve your situation."

"You would not take kindly to me using something already prepared to try to change a sudden situation presented. You think much further ahead than what is directly in front of you, it is what makes you dangerous to those that would stand against the night," Shoko spoke honestly before taking a long drag of her pipe and blowing it out calmly, "This fact drew me towards you. A vampire with more allure than just his looks and his silver tongue was something I wanted very much to see myself. It also gave me a chance to see the others that have fallen for this charm of yours myself," A smile graced her lips while the others in the room froze in the spot sans for Kuroka, "While normally I find myself more interested in woman, I do think your's is a child I could bare to mother."

"Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, you are not the first in this room to speak of baring my child..." Naruto trailed.

"That would be me nya~!"

He gave a small nod as Kuroka spoke before his lips pulled into a fine line, "Putting that away for now, I am currently in the middle of an expedition, if you can keep your hands to yourself for the time you are with us then I believe I could benefit from your company."

Shoko rose a brow, "Oh and what are we looking for dear Naruto?"

Moka gave a small snort as she leaned back, her head looking up at the hut roof above them, "The final book that God wrote, the Story of the Black City and how it was made."

Shoko tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, "Was it not the Golden City?"

"El Dorado is the City of Gold while Atlantis is known as the 'Golden City' that became bathed in water," Naruto spoke calmly tapping his chin lightly for a moment, "Though without the books on the 'Black City' I can not finish my theory."

"A theory that you have compiled, I believe that it is worth sharing no?"

"You can dig all you like Shoko, though you will only find soil under your spade."

* * *

A week had passed and Naruto was waiting patiently for his guest to arrive. The snow around him may as well have not existed, no one was paying it any mind, well all save one, "It is damn cold Naruto, why the hell are we even out in this wasteland?" Shoko grumbled out rubbing her arms in an out of character fashion. The others chuckled at her expense, vampires could not feel the cold, Kuroka had grown used to it and wouldn't dare complain.

Irori on the other hand, she was an ice queen, this kind of weather was her element, "Refrain from such comments about this place, one such as yourself could not understand the worth it holds for us all."

Shoko inwardly shrugged, turning her attention to where Naruto was looking, the others were giving him a strange amount of space. Normally Krul would be next to him, Kuroka on the other side while Irori and Moka traveled behind, yet here, here they weren't anywhere near him, of course they continued to send worried glances in his direction... It felt _off_ to her. From the moment she saw this group, they seemed so closely knit. Though after traveling with them she saw that there were a handful of times when they seemed to know that Naruto needed his space.

Walking around for a little bit, Shoko was able to see signs of fighting from years ago, her lips pursed into a thin line as she continued to move taking notice that there was a black stone that was incredibly out of place, the snow that was falling seemed to avoid landing on it. It was when she saw this stone that she found something etched into it, " 'In blood you were born and in blood you shall fall, let the darkness take you from this cruel world Kaguya Carmilla'... Hey Naruto isn't your name Carmilla?"

"This place here is a pathway for this group..." Naruto spoke calmly, turning his gaze upwards and looking at the dark clouds above him, "My mother held me in her womb here. From her I learnt a great many things, but in the end my own strength was not enough to protect the one that protected me for so long. I fought while she suffered, her body still weak from trying to protect me, in the end she faded and the devils took me in, giving me a place to stay and to study. Then when I returned here years later I met Irori, removing her from the clutches of those that thought to move into this place, thinking that it held no worth to anyone."

Naruto motioned to the pile of rubble that looked somewhat like it used to be a castle, "A research lab was built into the ruins of my old home, once gone and with her in my hands, Irori became my Queen, I met up with Kuroka again after being separated for a few years here as well. From there she gave a signal for the Night Children to come, from there myself, Kuroka and Irori met with the others, it was my sister Krul first, then we reached Atlantis where we met Moka and many others. Now after gathering most of what I could, we have returned here, to this spot which as been the turning point of many of our lives... So in a way, even past her death, my mother is like a guiding stone, at least to me."

Shoko blinked a handful of times as she took in what was said, then she remembered that she had just called such an important place to this group a wasteland, though from initial glance it very much appeared to be so, "I didn't know... Sorry," It was weak and she knew that, though she saw his lips twitch upwards ever so slightly.

"I don't talk too much about my past so it makes sense," He lowered his eyes and let his smile spread entirely across his face, "Are you mad Gray?"

The others there quickly snapped their heads around to see Grayfia Lucifuge standing there, her lips pulled into a ghost of a smile, "It is good to see you again Naruto, though I believe that you may have been a little late..."

"If this is a reference to Rias having a rating game in a few days after you interrupted her vile attempt to break from the marriage contract?" Naruto mused turning around to face Grayfia and seeing her eyes widen, no doubt taking in how much he had grown since they last met or it could have been because of his words, "Then I already know. Arachna has grown drasticly in the way of subterfuge, keeping an eye on an heiress who seems to have become incredibly overconfident in her own abilities is no challenge for her."

Grayfia gave a light shake of her head, "You should be thankful, Venelana-sama would have a fit if she knew you had been in contact with myself before her."

"I assume that is the reason why you have kept such a fact a secret?"

"As sharp as ever," Grayfia gave a small chuckle as she glanced over the people around Naruto, she knew two of them, "It seems that you now have a following, would these all be members of your peerage?"

"The one that is shivering and has wrapped herself in chains is my partner magician, it would just be best to refer to her as Shoko. The silver haired one with red eyes is Moka Akashiya, my knight. She is a power type, so the boosted speed of a knight is a very nice addition," Naruto explained calmly and Grayfia nodded, it was just like Naruto to use his pieces in such a manner to cover the faults of his peerage members, "The pink-haired one is my sister, Krul Tepes, with her speed and techniques already incredibly high she took the piece of rook to give her more of a bite behind her strikes."

"D-did you say sister?!" Grayfia squawked out in shock.

Naruto rose a brow at the maid of Gremory, "Did you just stutter?"

"Naruto please be serious for the moment, is it true that you have a s-sister?" Grayfia all but pleaded for him to answer.

Naruto gave a small nod, "We share the same father. We both agree that he is an asshole," After Naruto's words Grayfia looked to Krul, though the only response she got from the Lolita was a small shrug of her shoulders before she nodded affirmative.

"It's true, the man is a dick. Tried to use me in a political marriage, so I ran away and ended up with the people that I should have been with from the start," Krul answered calmly before walking forward and taking a position next to Naruto, "Can't you see the family resemblance?"

"I can not," Grayfia replied, though she did look between the two for a good while after her initial thought before coming to an understanding, "No, you have the same kind of facial structure. It is angled, yet at the same time just a touch soft. Though if anything it would be the shape of your eyes. At first it is easy to pass off, though when you study it for a time, you can clearly see that you two do indeed look alike. Though that makes me wonder just which one of you is older?"

"It depends on from what angle you look at it Gray," Naruto remarked tilting his head lightly to the side, "If you look at it from the vampire side of things, I am older, though from _every_ other race Krul is the older sibling."

Krul let out a tired sigh as she shook her head from side to side, "What my brother means to say is that he is the older one that needs to look after his cute little sister."

Grayfia pursed her lips as if to say something, though Naruto beat her to it, "Just letting it pass is easier Gray. Because for some reason she wants to be my younger sister no matter what the world may say."

"Very well, about the matter concerning Ojou-sama-"Grayfia started only for the others to speak over her, causing her to pause mid-sentence.

"Wow that was quick nya~"

"Brother's tongue is as sharp as his eyes it seems."

"To be expected really."

"If everyone just listens to you without qualm I think I may have made a pact with the right man."

"As I was saying before all of that," Grayfia stated leveling a stoic glare, which Naruto found to be impressive at her retained skill, at the group of girls, "Regarding the situation, what do you plan to do?"

Naruto turned his gaze towards the clouds above and clicked his tongue in minor irritation, "It has been tasked to enter a rating game to resolve the issue... If Rias calls out for me to come and save her, I will. Though she seems to believe that with her new pawn, there is a chance that she could win... If they have stayed to what I taught them and improved in the training I set, the chance they have of winning is about fifty percent."

"I am under the impression that Ojou-sama will be training in the human world for the next week. Because of that and due to the fact that you seem to be hiding from the world at the moment. Would you like for me to arrange lodging for your group in the Gremory manor?" Grayfia questioned, "Your old room was expanded at my request, it should be able to easily fit this many people without hassle."

"Indeed, it will be easier for us to move and complete our object from inside the Underworld, regarding that, I have information that can only be shown to the Maou," Naruto's words caused a slight chill to run up Grayfia's spine.

"I would ask that you inform myself first Naruto," She pressed.

Though Naruto leveled his gaze on her, "Not this time Gray. In fact I believe that it could be a mistake to show it to anyone but Sirzechs... Though considering how many lives it could concern, I believe that it would be best that I show it to all the Maou. If you are allowed by them into the room at the time I can not stop that from happening," He gave a light wave of his hand and watched as her facial features tightened ever so slightly. It was a known fact, at least to him that Grayfia _hated_ not getting her way.

Thus she simply gave an ever so slight tilt of her head, so slight that it might not even be noticed as a nod by some, before speaking in the calmest voice she could at the moment, "Very well, I shall prepare the transportation circle."

Naruto craned his head to the side lightly, "I had expected you to by much more... Aggressive to be honest Gray."

"I could never Naruto, though I will be there when you explain everything to Venelana-sama," Grayfia spoke sternly.

At those words the vampire prince brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, "I believe that I have now decided against returning to the Underworld."

The circle finished around the large group and Grayfia gave a sweet smile, "Too late Naruto."

* * *

When the flash died down Naruto felt a large amount of magical signatures appear all around them, it was to be expected though he felt their powers flare and a pair of hands tightly clutch onto his arm as her soft mounds wrapped tightly around it, "Grayfia-san do you understand that you just brought back Stray-Cat Kuroka!? What the hell were you thinking?!"

A tired sigh drew the attention of the servants to the tallest of the group, they took in the holy artifacts hanging from his ears, "If it comes to this every time I return, I may as well stop returning to the Underworld... If that comes to pass which of you will inform Lady Venelana that her not yet adopted adopted son will never return?"

The servants squinted their eyes as they looked at the speaker before gasping and stiffening under the pressure that the those icy eyes were giving off, "N-N-N-NARUTO-SAMA?!"

"Please keep it down, I believe you already know that my ears are _quite_ sensitive," Naruto turned his head to the side and let a faint smile stretch across his face, "So yes I do know you are there Sona, though I would ask everyone to keep this fact from Rias... I wish to see how she performs on her own."

"Oh my how cruel you are being with my daughter's heart," A chilling voice spoke that nearly froze everyone in the room.

Naruto turned and saw a sweetly smiling Venelana walking towards him, "You seem to be in good spirits today Venelana."

"Why of course, who would not be happy with their child returning home, even when they bring the reason for why they were missing for over four years back with them," Her voice was strained and the smile seemed to be quickly heading in that direction as well.

Naruto gave her a small smile, "It is times like this that I wonder how mothers can always be so considerate no matter the situation. It is truly a remarkable ability that I wish more people had."

Venelana froze in her tracks, her brows twitching, "Y-Y-You think some simple flattery is enough?"

"I wasn't trying to flatter you Venelana, I was just stating how understanding you could be towards the current situation. It is times like these that make me really respect you are a parent, if I have children then I hope I can be at least half as good a parent as you have been to me."

The Brunette Madame of Extinction lost her sweet visage as her eyes became wider and started to become irritated, "Do you mean that Naruto?"

"Of course," He ran a hand through his hair and a beautiful snake emerged from his sleeve, "Your lessons have been incredible in helping me forge my path, though I also understand that I must have put you under quite a lot of stress leaving like that, thankfully it did nothing to alter your youthful appearance."

"W-Well if you understand than I think I can let you off with a warning this time. Now that you are back though I expect you to pick up your studies again Naruto," Venelana spoke softly as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around the youngish prince, "Really I am just glad that I you came back."

Naruto gently pulled back and rose his brows in confusion, "Didn't Grayfia tell you that I would be returning? I was sure that I told her in a letter that I would be, I guess i just expected her to inform you Venelana, after all it is quite hard to get in contact with the Lady of a house when I am outside of the Underworld without revealing where I am to everyone."

In a flash Venelana snapped and turned on the head maid, "Is it true that you knew Naruto would be returning?"

The silverette locked to Naruto, her eyes wide in shock, the smile on his face while it was charming and beautiful told her everything she needed to know, he had played her like I deck of cards, "I... Yes I did know. I wanted to keep it quite though as I believed that Naruto may want some time to settle in before he makes his comeback in the devil world. Otherwise the gates may be swarmed with people trying to gather information on where he has been the past few years by the media and his dedicated fans."

Grayfia tried to keep a straight face as she spoke, Venelana gave a small nod of her head, "It is like you to be so understanding, though next time, if nothing else please let me know of an event like this."

"I will do my best to forward any information on events towards you Venelana-sama, though while we are speaking of events, did Naruto introduce you to his younger sister yet?" Grayfia waved to the Lolita.

Said Lolita tilted her head cutely to the side, "This is our not adoptive yet still adoptive mother that you told me about dear brother?"

"Indeed."

Krul walked forward and looked at Venelana for a few moments before giving a deep curtsy, "I understand that this may be difficult but please take good care of us for the week Venelana-sama."

Though the Brunette Madame of Extinction would have none of that and quickly ushered the young looking vampire up before wrapping her arms around Krul, "Of course I will darling, you have nothing to worry about while you're here, all of you please treat this as your home until your business is finished."

Grayfia though just blinked in shock, her plan had been to try and divert Venelana's attention back onto Naruto by revealing the fact that he didn't mention ever having a sister, though the mentioned sister quickly picked it up and used her charms to melt away the old war maiden's heart. These two siblings were incredibly dangerous as speakers, easily able to worm their way into the hearts of others, honestly the most dangerous ones hadn't even spoken yet, the Kuroka who would openly admit that she was striving to give Venelana grandchildren to spoil would be another arrow to the chest.

Then there was Moka, she seemed quite but had a serious sdie to her as well, a true mystery right now that Grayfia could but a number against and Shoko, the one that had formed a pact with Naruto, what kind of pact she wondered, were they really just devil and mage or was there something more? How many plans did Naruto have in place to get out of trouble, more so, she couldn't even scold him now as not only would she be going back on her word, she would also be defying Venelana who said it was okay.

So a small smile formed on her face, she had tried to play 'The Game' against Naruto and lost. It would seem that her 'younger brother' had become quite the talker, though to think he would calmly deal with not only her but Venelana in a single move was rather outrageous.

"Sona," Naruto calmly spoke drawing all attention back to him, "As I said earlier, I _do_ plan on watching Rias' growth through this rating game, if she can find out on her own that I am back and requests my aid than I will fight for her... Though there are things I would rather be doing until the rating game, explaining where I have been and what I have been doing to someone who will prove to be difficult when it comes to understanding is not one of those things."

Sona quirked a brow as she stepped into the spotlight, honestly she had just been here to check on the situation with Lord and Lady Gremory, making sure that there wasn't some loophole she could use to get her friend out of the coming marriage. Then the biggest ace that could be played appears and said he would rather be left out? Honestly Rias always chose such troublesome pieces for herself, "You don't plan on explaining where you have been to us all?"

Naruto tiled his head lightly to the side and gave a warm smile, "The younger generation simply would not understand in such a small amount of time, thus I will explain to the more mature generation and we can come up with a way of explaining it to you all in a way that you will understand."

The finely groomed brow of Sona Sitri twitched in irritation, "Are you saying that we are dull?"

"Oh, then do tell me Sona, what do you understand of the 'Dream War'?" Naruto's question caused many of the people in the room to look at him as if he had grown a second head, all bar those he traveled with, Grayfia and Venelana.

"The 'Dream War'? There was no su-"

"Let us not speak of this for now Naruto," Venelana quickly cut in, shutting off what Sona was about to say with a voice like the cold edge of a katana, "I agree, this is something that will need to be discussed at length before it can be publicly spoken about... However did you get mixed up in this?"

Moka gave a curt chuckle at the question, "He wanted to fix an event that happened in the past so he ripped open a hole in time and space, though, and in his own words, 'the laws of time and space wouldn't allow for that' so instead we were se-"

"Yes, let's leave this to a more _private_ place," Venelana stated.

"You're the one that asked..." Moka trailed before giving a light shrug, "Not that it matters to me, our group understands what happened and that is all that matters to me."

"Oh it seems like the cow-tits is starting to learn how to use her mouth properly," Krul spoke charmingly as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Moka clenched her fist tight as her arms tensed up, though it was quickly calmed as pale fingers slid across her fist, "Please don't fight here girls. It could cause a seen, there are many places where you can engage in a spar if you feel the need to. Though for the moment I would like to rest before meeting with the Mature Generation."

Naruto's words had an effect as Moka let out a calming breath, though he wondered why, vampires don't need to breath so why did she do that? Was it simply an act that felt like you were exhaling all the things that made you feel bad? If so that must be an impressive psychological ploy, "I didn't mean to make things difficult for you Naruto," She turned her head away lightly as she spoke, as if unable to meet his gaze.

Irori gave a light bow of her head, "I am sorry, but could we please move off to Naruto-sama quarters now. I understand that there are things that need to be accomplished still, but if our more nocturnal members of our party do not refresh themselves soon then they could become quite irritable."

Kuroka tilted her head to the side as she looked up at Naruto, "Are you getting hungry Naruto-kun nya~?"

"A touch, Krul and Moka must be feeling it as well. It _is_ getting to that time of the night after all."

Kuroka nodded and brushed her hair away from her neck, "You only need to ask nya~"

"There is no need," Grayfia spoke calmly, "Now that you are here I will look after your diet again. I shall prepare meals of the vampire type and have them delivered to your quarters, do the rest of your party also wish to eat?" She glanced over them and saw they gave small nods of their heads, "Very well, then please leave your requests with me before you go."

Shoko, Kuroka and Irori left what they wanted to be served with Grayfia before moving back to Naruto as they started to walk through the halls, Venelana leading the way as she spoke about how happy she was that Naruto had returned and in good health. To the others it almost seemed as though it really _was_ the relationship between a mother and a child.

Though Naruto and Venelana both knew otherwise, there was a void that was left by Kaguya's death and Venelana took it upon herself to fill it until he was able to stand on his own, and in that, she decided to pretend that Naruto was the serious, kind and warm child that she had always wanted.

Not her goofy older child nor the spoiled younger one, he was the middle. The child she had dreamed of back when she was still of house Bael. It was a relationship built on using one another, though they were both fine with it. Though it was because of their conversation that time seemed to pass by much faster, it didn't take them long to cross such a large distance and end up in front of Naruto's quarters.

"Well we are here, is there anything that I could get you Naruto?" Venelana questioned, it was still strange to see the child she had found all those years ago now an adult before her, hell he even looked older than her at the moment.

"I have begun looking into complex sealing methods. If their are any books on those in the library I would be thankful to be able to look over them," He gave a small bow while Venelana bid him 'till tomorrow' and left while saying that she would have some of the servants look to see if they had anything that fit his mark.

With that done he gently placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening up his room and finding that it had indeed been expanded, so much so that it would be more correct to call it a small house, he wondered how they did such a thing without remodeling the entire castle.

"Grayfia-san was right, it is bigger than last time," Irori mused as she walked in behind Naruto, Kuroka on the other hand quickly ran forward and jumped onto the large bed where Naruto used to rest.

"Bed is still comfy nya~"

"And now my sleeping quarters smell like cat," Moka growled out.

"I actually do not mind the smell of Kuroka, it is quite plesant in fact, though I can't really stand the smell of tsundere vampires. Just be honest with yourself Moka and maybe you will have to stop pretending to throw around in your sleep to get closer to Naruto," Krul gave a sweet smile as she watched Moa turn on her feet and huff.

Naruto pursed his lips slightly as he moved around and found a large crimson high back chair, he calmly sat down and crossed one leg over the other, turning his eyes directly in front and gave a smile that showed off the tips of his fangs, "You've gotten really good at hiding Sirzechs, if this was four years ago I wouldn't have even noticed you. So how about you come out?"

The area in front of the bookshelf, a few feet from Naruto started to shimmer as the long crimson locks of Sirzechs Lucifer came into view, showing Satan Red in all of his glory, "You are much sharper than you were back then. Though I believe you kept this for a few moments to yourself."

"Indeed, I knew you were here as soon as we entered. There are a lot of things we need to talk about, though I believe that Gray would want to be here for them, so you should make yourself comfortable while we wait,"

Time passed by rather quickly as the group waited, Sirzechs finding it rather interesting how they all interacted with one another. Each of them listened to Naruto's words without question. Though they all fought among themselves. The only one that seemed void of that motion was the one known as Shoko, she was quietly observing them, though her eyes continued to drift to Naruto and himself, taking in their posturing and heir expressions as tiny talk that could be worth the same amount as a fly passed between them.

Finally the time came and there was a knock at the door, Naruto called the person in. It appeared that Grayfia had been done in record time as two carts were wheeled in for the group, contain a large amount of food, with a small wave of her hand she spoke, "The one in front of me is made for the taste buds of a vampire, while the other cart is for those of you who do not need blood to survive."

"Hey Naruto... did you do something to piss off Grayfia?" Sirzechs got out in a worried voice.

"Naruto-sama has done _nothing_ wrong Sirzechs-sama."

"Oi Gray... That isn't funny."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Naruto-sama, I am not trying to be humorous."

Naruto grit his teeth, his fangs now completely hidden behind his lips, "Don't..."

"I will set everything, where would you like to eat Naruto-sama I co-" She was cut off as a large cloud of black mist shot out from the ground and swallowed up Naruto, vanishing a moment later.

"Ah, well there he goes again, points to devils that don't understand the weight that rests on nobility no?" Krul gave a small giggle to herself before lightly shrugging her shoulders, "Well it would appear that the night is now ruined. Naruto will return at some point, the only one that could find him now is Kuroka and after you reminder of the faults of his pasts, I don't think she would help you no matter what you gave her."

Grayfia frowned, maybe she had taken it a bit too far. Sirzechs gave a small sigh, "Kuroka Carmilla," His voice carried through the room, and from her position on Naruto's bed she cracked a brow, "That is what you like to be called I know that. There is nothing I could offer you that you would want, though I believe that I need to speak to Naruto as soon as possible so I will ask something of you even though I don't exactly have the right to do so... Could you please take me to him, no one else has to know where we are going."

Kuroka sat up and looked at Satan Red for a few moments, "Just you and me right nya~?"

"That's right," Sirzechs affirmed, "Naruto said he had something to speak to me about that Grayfia wanted to hear, though she wouldn't listen when he told her to stop... Only people that do the right thing deserves gifts isn't that right Kuroka?"

"People also give gifts as a way to curry favor when they have made a mistake nya~. Though I guess seeing as Naruto-kun isn't here for dinner he will need to feed off of me nya~," With that the seductive Nekoshou crawled out of bed and skipped over to the door before opening it and leaving it open before moving down the hall. Sirzechs rose a brow but saw the vampires and Irori looking at him with eyes of steel, it was then that he took a careful step forward, yet none of them reacted.

That is when it clicked, none of them were going to help him, not even Kuroka, he would have to follow the Nekoshou to Naruto, inwardly he smiled, 'You have formed a good peerage Naruto,' He thought to himself s he moved out of the room, not saying a word to anyone. Seeing the mess that had happened Grayfia quickly set up the dinner that was already prepared.

"I apologize for my earlier actions, it seems that I have overstepped a boundary."

"Smashed one is more like it," Moka commented, "He had a lot of respect for you, I can't see why though... Like everyone else, even in Atlantis you keep reminding him that he has responsibilities 'Naruto-sama', he hates it. He doesn't _really_ want to be above people, though he knows he has to be. To have someone you look up constantly calling you by the thing you despise so much... Well, I think he took it better than I would have, well the only one that can get away with it is Irori, though we all know it is for her maid fetish."

"It is not a fetish, I just believe that Naruto-sama deserves to be properly cared for, if I must fulfill those duties and be called a 'maid' for it than so shall be. Though as Moka-san pointed out, calling him Naruto-sama reminds him of the responsibilities that lay both before and behind him... " Irori folded her hands in front of her and looked down at the meal being presented, right now she just felt like going to bed, she wasn't really hungry anymore. Glancing around at the others she could see that they shared the same feelings, though for the vampires it was worse, their emotional connection to Naruto made the feel a portion of what he did, that mixed with the fact that they have been so busy lately that the vampires haven't fed in nearly a week was putting them all on edge. Honestly if they started to attack each other it would be hard for Irori to break them both up, though if at least Moka could feed a little, well Krul would always make jabs at everyone, it was part of who she was, yes they became a bit more hurtful when she was hungry, but on a full stomach Moka hardly ever rose to action, "Krul, Moka, please do feed. I can not imagine how you feel right now but I am sure being hungry does not help with your current attitudes."

Krul looked at the food for a time before tilting her head to the side and slowly taking a mouthful, it was tasty but felt kinda hollow, not like the last time she ate cooking from this maid. Had the relationship between her and Naruto become strained in his time apart... Well that was a rather stupid question to ask, though she wondered if maybe it always tasted like this, but because her brother was here to enjoy being able to eat alongside her it had lost some of its previous flavor... Well it was a possibility.

"Fine but don't think I am doing this because you told me... I just know Naruto would want me to look after myself while he wasn't around is all!"

"I am not overly familiar with what is happening," Shoko started, "Though things seem quite out of place. For starters, why would the maid purposely try to get Naruto angry, or is she still hung up at Naruto winning in the talks from earlier, if so than I don't think she should play in politics for much longer. This was just the start, we have information that could turn the world upside down and our leader wanted to share it with the house of Gremory as a small token of repayment for all the have done for him... Though from what I have seen, doesn't everyone seem too 'on guard' around him. The other servants seem to steer well clear of him, you see the tighten in the hallways as if they are scared to breath the same air as him," Shoko calmly lit her pipe and took a deep drag, feeling the smoke rush down her throat and fill her lungs before she let out a plume in front of her, sadly Naruto was not around for her to blow it onto him, "I do not see this as the home it was depicted to be. Has something changed in Naruto's time away, or was the Gremory house always this fake?"

Grayfia would have gasped at the call if she were more prone to expression, though this did not stop the other maid with her from doing so, "The nerve, we care deeply for Naruto-sama and wou-"

"Then why do you call him Naruto-sama?" Shoko questioned as she rose a finely groomed brow, "He has clearly expressed a distaste for it, yet you still call him such. As I understood before coming here, the only one allowed to call him such was Irori, mostly because of her maid fetish-"

"It is not a fetish!"

"Either way, I can not understand why you would continue to provoke someone unless you get some joy from it. In such a case maybe you should find someone that enjoys having fun made of them, or if you plan on using that on people that are _above_ you in standing... Do not point out their mistakes!" Shoko finished rather heatedly, making her way to the bed and laying down where Kuroka was moments ago, "I am not kind like the others, so leave now. Can you not see that you are not welcome here at the current time?"

Grayfia understood what was happening, Naruto's peerage wouldn't kick them out, simply because they were part of the Gremory family, though Shoko was just a mage that held a contract with Naruto, her ties were much more loose, thus her actions would be harder to link towards him, even if she was staying here as his guest, Grayfia bowed her head lightly, "I shall return for the carts and dishes later then."

"I shall have them in the hall for you Grayfia-san," Irori replied kindly.

It really told Grayfia that she had made a mistake, when she thought about it, the servants back when he was still living with Kaguya must have called him Naruto-sama as well, yet they all died in the fight, he was the only one to live, perhaps that is where his hate for the title comes from, his own inability to save everyone back then, she briefly wondered if he saw the faces of those long dead when he was called as such. She also noticed that Irori constantly called him Naruto-sama in a higher pitch than the rest of her words, was it to try to create some distance, or did she simply do that on accident? No matter the case, one thing was clear, no one was welcome in this den tonight, honestly with the cold stares she could feel from the vampire duo, she doubted anyone would want to enter this net of vipers willing to lash out, "As you wish," And with that the door was closed, a few moments passed as the highly trained ears of the vampires listened to Grayfia grow further and further away.

Once she was out of distance Krul stood up and clapped her hands a few times causing large ripples to fly through the air and slowly rip it apart, showing that Naruto and Sirzechs has never moved and Kuroka was laying down right next to Shoko who was given quite the fright, "D-don't sneak up on me like that!"

"To be fair I was here first nya~. Naruto-kun created a rift outside of the door which distorted space after a while, he simply left and came back in without the maids knowing any better... In other words, he was here the whole time nya~" Kuroka replied as she stretched herself out a little.

Shoko looked to the prince who gave her a kind smile, "So you heard everything I said?"

"Indeed, you were quite correct, though I would have been more subtle with my words," Naruto calmly folded his hands in his lap as Irori came and placed a bowl of ramen in front of him, from her memory it was his favorite dish.

Moka gave a small huff, "You will learn to hate the barriers that Krul and Naruto use with a passion Shoko. It is hard to keep track of them when they can suddenly hide away in a mirror dimension. They can not interact with us while inside of it, nor can we interact with them... It is as if they are ghosts that can not be seen."

Sirzechs rose a brow as he looked at Naruto slowing digging into the ramen that was made, he slurped just enough to be polite and even then it was quite quiet, almost like he had been training himself to be able to eat ramen at high level places. He gave his head a small shake, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about Naruto?"

The vampire prince rose a thin brow to Sirzechs, before setting down his bowl, dabbing his mouth a few times with a napkin, "There are a handful of things, firstly though," Naruto lifted a hand out in front of him and black mist started to swirl before transforming into a plain looking black leather book with a silver chain keeping it bound, "Do you know what this book is Sirzechs?"

Satan Red pressed his lips together in thought, "No, I don't."

"I shall quickly explain, you understand how Heaven has the 'Book of Life' correct?" Naruto calm voice prodded Sirzechs to give a small nod, "Okay, now you understand that it shows the names of all living creatures that rest under the gaze of heaven right?" Once more Sirzechs nodded, "Very well, then it is quite easy for me to continue. This is the Underworlds version, it shows the names of everyone that has ties to this plane of existence. That being said it shows the names; Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Glasya-Labolas. "

Sirzechs nodded his head, "That's right, those are the names of the families that they come from."

"Yet yours is shown as Sirzechs Lucifer... You somehow managed to be known as a Lucifer via the laws that govern these worlds while the others did not," Naruto gave a small wave of his hand towards the crimson-haired man whom gave a kind smile back, "What is different about you?"

"I challenged the one leading the Lucifer family at the time, his words before the fight were 'The strongest devil has the right to wear the name of Lucifer, I will show you this now!' From what I can assume, I became Lucifer when I bested him," Sirzechs answered scratching at his cheek lightly as he did.

Naruto gave a small nod, "Then I have everyone that I need. I won't go into detail about the 'Dream War' right now as that will be brought up with the other Maou... Though Sirzechs, you do know that God is dead right?"

"W-what?" The legendary devil stuttered in shock.

"He was heavily injured in the Great War, though in the aftermath of the war Trihexa, the beast of the apocalypse's cage was loosened. Seeing that it would not last much longer God scattered his books across the earth for Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels to find , which is what I have been doing the past two years. I will tell you now, some of those books have been hidden in places that are near impossible to get to through normal means. For example one was inside the Dream World... That was difficult, though as of a few hours ago we have collected all of the books... And you aren't going to like what I have been able to gleam so far," The features of Naruto seemed to age quite a few years as he finished speaking.

"So the biblical God is dead... That is, wow... I really wasn't expecting that at all. Um, what else were you able to find out?"

A dry laugh came from the lips of Naruto, "The current state of the world is not enough to stop what is coming. I can't get much from the books by myself, for that I need you, Azazel, I think, and it seems like Michael with me to pull out their full contents... But for now, it basicly seems that within the next few years something big is going to happen, and we aren't ready for it... It could be on the scale of the Dream War once again."

"Ah, a war that destroys a plane of existence... Is that what you mean?"

"How would the Dream World be destroyed if I just recently went to it Sirzechs? It is lost and the method to travel there is not one that I would recommend, the chances of coming back are not good. Though I made sure to scan it as best as I could to find everything of worth there... In saying that there is a new civilization growing there, according to their religion three giants clashed against one another which opened a tear in the sky which swallowed up the stars. Isn't really a pretty thought to be honest with you, though it sounds like the climax of the Dream War to me."

Sirzechs sighed as he relaxed into the chair he sat in, feeling a large weight pressing down on his shoulders, "In other words you can't really be sure until you get the other leaders together?"

"Oh no, we are screwed, I just can't tell you how badly screwed we will be or if there is a chance to avoid being bent over and done like some lady of the night until we have all gathered," Naruto remarked, the feeling of the shifting weight was something he was grateful for, after all, now someone other than his group and the Night Mother knew... Maybe they could start working towards an answer that didn't look so drab?

"You know when most people come home after a long trip they have _happy_ things to tell their family, not the fact that something terrible is coming... Do you have any _good_ news?" It sounded almost like a plea from the older devil.

Naruto tapped his chin a few times in thought, "How about the fact that I am the son of God?"

Sirzechs stared at Naruto for a few long seconds before laughing, "Well it was kinda refreshing to hear you joke like you used to, thanks for that!" The laughing slowly died down when he realized he was alone in the action, "You are joking right?"

"Oh dear, this will be quite the explanation for you."

* * *

Rias Gremory was unaware of the happenings at the Gremory Estate for a number of reasons. Though it was mainly due to the fact that she along with her peerage had vanished to her mother's holiday house in the human world to train. They had a match coming up that her future was riding on.

Her newest pawn, she felt bad for using him that way, though he hadn't brought it up since that night, thankfully. He seemed nice enough, though he was a dirty pervert that couldn't keep his mind away from breasts for longer than it took her to undo her bra.

His saving grace though had to be the boosted gear that he carried, one of the legendary Longinus that is capable of slaying even gods. Shortly after she saved her pawn from being culled at the hands of a Fallen Angel that was posing as his girl friend, she acquired another piece.

A bishop, one that was able to control her powers unlike Gasper. Her new bishop had the power to heal any and all creatures. It would be useful in the fight to come, even still her mind drifted to her Queen. The vampire prince, The Rose Hero.

The bastard that hasn't contacted her in over four years. She gave a light shake of her head and sighed, as angry as she got herself now she knew it would vanish upon seeing him again. It was always like that, he could calm her down with a few gentle words and his aura.

They had to up their training, and though there was some improvement over the past couple of days, in her heart she knew it wasn't enough, there was not much they could do other than try to make Riser work for it.

She sighed feeling her chest grow heavier as it did, a part of her had expected to hear something from her family, though it had been completely silent since Riser had appeared in her club room. Even Sona had avoided her completely.

Now _that_ was something strange. Normally they would meet up every few days to talk things over about the happenings of the area, it was even planed that they would have a conversation over the phone, though when she called Sona had flat out told her 'I can not speak to you right now'.

What the hell was up with that? Akeno had passed it off as maybe something had happened back at school and the paper work had piled up on Sona, though for the normally strict girl to fall behind in a task was unthinkable. Well there was always the chance that Serafall had started doing something childish again causing it to eat into Sona's time.

She clenched her fists tight and turned around, the moonlight shining through her nightgown onto her silky skin as she strode through the large open room she was in, moving to a chessboard where a Queen was surrounded on all sides, "I can not figure this puzzle out..."

It was one she had been stuck on for the past few hours, the pieces were set up in such a way that she could not see a method for her Queen to move without being taken.

The sound of rough leather struck against her ears as she felt someone approach, turning her head slightly she saw Kiba walking into the space she was occupying, "It isn't as difficult as you are making it Buchou," He walked forward and lightly knocked down the pieces surrounding the White Queen, "This is _your_ Queen we are talking about. A handful of pieces like these are not enough to keep the Rose Hero down."

A faint smile crossed the lips of Rias, "I suppose you are right, not even all of the contacts of the Gremory house could track him down over this time apart. If he is still a captive like we believe he may be, I do not have the strength to beat someone he can not escape from..."

"Do not forget that you are _not_ alone Buchou, we will all fight by your side to bring back Naruto-senpai if it comes to that. If that is the case, I am sure you would have many allies that decide to join alongside you for _that_ fight. So for now, all we can do is give the current one our all, to show them the strength of the Gremory family," Kiba gave her a warm smile, one that filled her with a small amount of hope for what was to come.

"T-thank you Kiba-kun, your words have helped to still my mind once again," Rias returned the smile that was shown to her moments ago, "I will be asking quite a lot from you in the fight to come."

"As a Knight of Rias Gremory, I will give me all to see her plan through to the finish!"

Rias nodded to the blonde sternly, "Then please become as fast as you can in the few remaining days we have left. Issei is improving his overall ability, while Asia is learning to call on her Sacred Gear faster. Akeno is improving her magic and Koneko is trying to strengthen her martial arts. You are all doing so much that I feel rather silly for spending all my time analyzing Rating Game records of Riser's."

"It will certainly allow us to get a better understanding of his moves. As we are the newer side to a rating game, something like that is invaluable Buchou, do not think that would you are doing is silly, you would not have tasked yourself with it at the start if you didn't believe it was important," Kiba gave another smile before giving a small shake of his head, "You will have to forgive me, but my legs are quite stiff, I think I might relax in the bath a bit before I go to bed."

"I will see you at breakfast then. Sleep well Kiba-kun."

"I will Buchou, do try to get some rest yourself, all of this research must be taxing."

A small chuckle left Rias' lips, "Is my precious little servant trying to tell me what to do?"

"It would not be the first time, I believe you had a Queen that used to look after you much more than you did him, at least that is how the story goes my King... To be honest though, we worry about you Buchou, so do get some rest."

Rias sighed, she had him beat there, playing the 'worry' card always made her feel guilty it did almost as much damage to her resilience as the super effective 'Naruto Card', "Hai, hai. I will finish this chapter than go to sleep."

She heard the faint steps of her Knight moving away, her lips pursed slightly, from what she could find it seemed like the only weak point that Riser had was that he didn't fight alongside his peerage. That meant that if she employed a full offensive strategy she may be able to drasticly thin his numbers before having to fight him herself. Though if Akeno fell in the fight her chances dropped drasticly, without the tiny natural leak of light into her spells, Riser would just heal from nearly everything they did to him.

Rias sighed once again, even with Akeno her victory was still not guaranteed, she took the glasses from her face and closed the book in her hands before resting it on her lap, her eyes turning to the moon in the sky. It was a new moon, the type of night where she used to see Naruto sitting up on top off the roof all night. In fact it was on nights like these that she felt the closest to her Queen, even if they were apart now.

"Ah Buchou I am glad you're still up!"

Inwardly Rias cringed and shivered, the cold feeling running straight up her back before shooting back down and staying in the middle, like ice on a cold day. The reason was simple, she never did explain the situation to her pawn properly, now he came when she was clad in a nightgown which clearly showed the garments she was wearing underneath, "Issei, shouldn't you be in bed already?"

"I wanted to talk to you Buchou!" Issei proclaimed loudly as he took a step forward. His hand clutched tightly on his chest.

Rias looked over her shoulder, her back turned to the boy as she did. With Kiba it was different, Kiba was like a younger brother, she had no issues if he saw her in her underwear, though Issei was still a stranger and she had wanted to save herself for Naruto... Pain quickly gripped at her chest, remembering what she had tried to do the other night, there was no way he would look at her the same if she had gone through with it, "Issei..."

"Just let me finish Buchou, we don't have a time restriction now, and I know what you are trying to do... So I will help you with ' _that_ '," Issei walked forward only to stop as Rias turned her head even more over her shoulder, meeting eyes with him, they looked cold, "B-Buchou?"

"If you have the energy and time to talk about _that_. You should spend it training, the rest of us have decided to fight, I will not let their conviction be in vain," She spoke through grit teeth. Honestly yes she made a mistake, but she had expected him to just blow it off, now here he was suggesting that they continue, that she was to actually give her body to him?

Issei quickly shook his head from side to side, "I understand where you are coming from Buchou, and before I was really tired but when I thought of spending the night with you I found myself full of fire once again! together we can do it Buchou, we can stop this marriage."

"Issei, go rest. Your training will become tougher tomorrow."

"Buchou I don't need to train!"

"ISSEI I WILL NOT SLEEP YOU WITH!"

The brunette blinked in shock, it was the second time Rias had ever yelled at him, the first was when he wanted to go after Asia, "But... But what about all those things you said?"

"I was caught in the moment... And now I hate myself for ever _thinking_ of taking _that_ way out. My heart already belongs to someone else... He has had a tight grip on it for years now and I doubt it could ever waver until I get some answers from him," A fond smile came over her face Kiba was right, if he was here things would more than likely have already been dealt with.

"You're talking about this 'Queen' of your's again aren't you? The others talk about him as well but where the hell is he?! Shouldn't he be by your side now when you need him most?! I can't trust a guy that would just leave you alone in this! I will _never_ approve of someone like that!" Issei roared in response, his heart aching as he did. Her sweet words had been for nothing more than to sway him into her palm.

Rias frowned, "He doesn't need the approval of a single person, yet the Underworld still sings of him, despite all of these years he has spent away. The Underworld believes that when he is truly needed, the Rose Hero will return again."

"Stop lying to yourself Buchou! If that was really the case, where the hell is he when you need him most!?"

"Issei, go to bed and rest for tomorrow. This is an order!"

The brunette spun on his feet and started to walk away, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles had started to go white, "I can not understand how you can place your faith in someone who you haven't seen in years. It is stupid..."

Rias heard his footsteps grow further and further away as she lounged back against the pillar behind her, her body felt so heavy, yet she reached up with her led filled armed towards the moon she didn't understand why, but she felt that if she could take a hold of the moon now she would understand everything, "I know you haven't returned to the Eternal Night yet Naruto... Though I don't know where you are... I hope you can watch over me in the days to come and see how much we have all grown while you were away."

Arachna was seated in a tree, not too far away from Rias, though she had also taken the shape of a normal spider and had hidden her signature completely from view. Part of her wanted to poison that damned brat for speaking ill of her master, another part wanted Rias to just call out that she needed her master to come back, then she could tell him proudly that he had to come help like he promised... Though even after all this time it seemed like Rias was too proud to admit when she was stuck.

The familiar of Naruto gave a tired sigh, that was until she felt something like someone taking her hand, it was Naruto's magic wrapping around her and tying her to something else, a faint smile crossed her face, "Ah so you finally made that snake your third familiar. It is a much better choice then your second one if I must say. Though it isn't really my place to question your choices... Still I wonder why I am on guard duty?"

 _"Do you think I could trust my second not to cause a mess of it?"_

Arachna blinked a few times in shock, "Ummm Master?"

 _"You did know that we can talk through the familiar link right?"_

The familiar gave a sheepish look around, "Um of course. It is just that we haven't used it before, so I thought that maybe _you_ didn't know about it?"

She could feel a small chuckle through the link, _"Is that so? Also, it won't be much longer that you are watching over them, there is only a handful of days left now and then you can watch me from the shadows like you are so fond of again."_

"Argh! You knew?!"

 _"Of course I did, vampires can detect life easier than any other race. We may not be able to track someone or something via it's scent, though we can normally follow the trail of energy that they leave behind when they move. Only vampires or Senjutsu masters can hide from any decent vampires."_

"So when you were speaking with Sirzechs?"

 _"A bluff. Sometimes making yourself out to be more aware of your surroundings than you actually are can act as a security blanket. It can make your allies feel safer while your enemies may second guess their actions towards you,"_ She heard a small moan from her master and her brows knitted together.

"Are you okay? Do you require aid Master?"

 _"I am fine, Kuroka was insistent that she gives me a massage, apparently my shoulders had become incredibly tense these past couple of years."_

"That is understandable, you have taken on a large burden... I hope it all works out in the end Master..."

 _"Yeah... I do too Arachna..."_

* * *

 **PA:** And that is a wrap folks, hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to next chapter seeing as the Riser stuff is now here. Naruto has now come out from the Vampire den so shit is getting real. Also I hope you enjoyed the nearly 15k word chapter this time around till next time.


	9. When you call

**PA: It's that time again, plus it is the chapter you've all been waiting for, plus you will now have a level of power to gauge Naruto at.**

 **Though I have to be honest, how did I steal 'Naruto is gone for four years then comes back' from anyone? Yes it has been used in MANY stories not just 'Purpose of Living', but whatever I guess that is why you reviewed on a guest account... In following that though, yes Naruto leaves for some time, but I haven't seen him go to Atlantis in another story during that time, nor learn about a secret faction or grow to become a famous doctor that no one knows... Yeah, I stole it... I worked with a plan that was already in place and it matched up with the one someone else had.**

 **Anyway passing that now, (Little rant over) it is time for your reviews.**

 **Shiki Uzumaki:** That is not a terrible way to look at what his judgement weapon looks like in that form. I am tossing and turning over Yaya as one of his pawns, I plan on giving him two only.

 **Jswest01:** Hollows Never Cry is on break for the moment, once my DXD stories are done I plan on returning to the Never Cry and Black Knight rotation, both will be revamped as I go through them, so you can expect that quality to be improved as it has been quite some time since they first came out.

 **Maelstrom of Swirling Tides:** I am not a fan of Issei, which is quite sad as I love the DxD universe, but he is the main character in it... The light novels do start to hurt after a while, there is only so many times I can read Oppai before it sends shivers down my spine just seeing the word.

 **StaysBlessed:** You have some serious hatred for the Minato I have talked about... This is good.

 **KnowPein:** Haha, it did kind of look a bit strange as the first line and because I didn't translate it right away most people probably didn't get it so consider that sentence a little bonus for you:P I have read so many stories where Issei and Naruto just get along because Naruto is reminded of Jiraiya or some shit like that, well in this one I want them to be enemies, at least for a time.

Part of the Dream War comes out in this chapter, as for the rest of your questions, they are answered in this chapter.

 **ruce:** Could be because I did the final look over in my bed before posting the chapter... Was kinda really tired but wanted to post it anyway.

 **RasenShuriken92:** His appearance is that of someone in his early twenties, he is roughly around (according to Krul) 221-222, to Naruto he is 21-22.

 **Sleepwalker 5462:** bem ele tem sido três capítulos , uma vez que teve jantar e um show , agora é uma recepção e um show?

 **Banjo the Fox:** If I sat here and bashed Issei constantly like the majority of us want, well the story would progress very far:P

 **Acolyte of the Blood Moon:** That is actually rather dependent on what you're smoking through the pipe, either that or I have a strong throat (Insert deep throat joke here) because I take it into my lungs (Insert another dirty joke here) when I smoke from my pipe.

 **fresh prince1:** I guess I should, I mean we have strayed pretty far from the summary now...

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan:** People die every year from the Black Plague in America... There are times when it can be treated with simple antibiotics, but that is normally if it is caught very quickly, the village Naruto was at in chapter 8 was in the middle of nowhere, I don't think that they were seeing a doctor any time soon and we do not know how long they had been infected before Naruto showed up.

As for Naruto's peerage there are two pawns to come and two bishops, one being Shoko and one being Ross.

 **DarkPirateKing89:** Yes sometimes it can be a chore, but that is the same in more categories now.

 **Mikaeru346:** The reason will come up soon as to why they lost, it was not that they are 'weak', I will say that much.

 **Djflemse:** Venelana is actually one of the hardest characters to write, I want her to come across as a sort of dotting mother figure to Naruto, but I also want there to be boundaries there that neither of them will cross out of respect for Kaguya.

I had planned on having the explanation come up in the fight in this chapter, though when I read over that section a few times I was like '...Yeah it kinda needs to go here before people get the wrong idea'.

 **DukeScarlet:** IIII (yeah you get the picture) is one of my favorite authors, and I tend to agree on his/her views, our opinion on Issei is the exact same. I don't want to start ranting because I just can't stop when it comes to DxD *takes deep breath to chill*, but I can't just kill him off, that is actually brought up in the chapter and the reason is given as well, but I do plan to try to make him more 'normal'.

 **Guest(Rapist Issei Review):** I believe I have put all brakes on the rape chain for this story, once was enough and now I think some fans are ready to grab pitch forks light their torches and go on a witch hunt because of it.

 **Guest(Naruto being Naruto Review):** Naruto is smarter and at times colder, but he still cares deeply about his friends.

 **Deiru Tamashi:** Naruto has been able to talk down some of the biggest enemies (In canon), here I remove the childish ideals of emotions and beliefs being the cause behind his words and instead put facts, teasing and lightly playing with emotions instead, instead of reaching deep from his heart he employs a bit of cunning.

 **Cerulean Knight:** It is fanfiction so anything could happen, but nah we are going a pretty standard route this time. As to the Black Mamba, you get to see a part of it this chapter.

 **The Platinum King:** My dread is when I am getting to a really good part of the chapter and I see how close that scroll bar is to the bottom, I think it has brought me to tears before at being left on such a cliff with a month brake, that author was so cruel to us.

 **Disclaimer: I guess I should still be doing this to keep people happy, well yeah, I don't own this stuff, there ya go.**

* * *

The lights were dimmed, casting away just enough shadow that it lit up those seated around the table and those directly behind them. Five people in total were seated, the four Maou and a figure masked behind a long black veil that covered down to his collar bone. A sigh came out from the one that looked like he was dragged out of bed three hours too early and wanted nothing more than to return there, "Sirzechs, why are we here, don't you know I have military affairs to take care of now?"

The veiled male gave a small sigh in response, "What Falbium Asmodeus means is that he wants to go lounge on his couch while his assistant reads the reports of the day to him," The veiled male tilted his head to the side and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, "Only for him to feign falling asleep so that she does the work, eight times out of ten she does, the other two times he will just burn it and say he never received the report," Falbium narrowed his eyes in response, "Ajuka Beelzebub will return to his lab where he will continue working on an MMORPG that connects humans to a world of his making where they preform quests that act as contracts for him, filling out millions per day without any real work."

Ajuka rose a faint brow, "Impressive, I haven't told anyone about that feature outside of my direct group. Though I didn't believe that any of them would tell someone else about it..."

"Men and women will both do foolish things them they believe that they are in love. It is not hard to fabricate those emotions and with careful twisting when they are in such a state, it is not hard to draw out that which should remain hidden, only to wipe that night from their memory completely once it is over with," Naruto, or the veiled man spoke softly, "I chose this time as none of you have anything better to do right now. Sirzechs Lucifer would be in the middle of being told off after Grayfia found his poorly hidden stash of undone paperwork," Said man twitched as a hand found its way to the back of his chair and clamped down with a great deal of force, "Meanwhile Serafall Leviathan will be pouring through her father's library to study Ice magic... For reasons that don't need to be disclosed," He added as he saw the somewhat fearful look fly through her eyes. He saw her mouth move, almost as if she were saying thank you.

Falbium gave a pointed look at Naruto, "Okay, at the least you deserve our attention for the fact that you were able to find out so much about us," Serafall and Ajuka seemed to agree with him, "Though we have no idea what to call you, should we go with man behind the mask?"

"TWD, that is what many are calling me, though if it makes it easier we can simply go by 'Doctor' if you would wish?" Naruto offered calmly.

Serafall gave a quick nod in response, "Okay Doctor, I am going to guess you want something if you called us all here together?"

"Many reasons, though I want to start of by saying that if life is like a play, the 'Dream War' would be the prelude or the introduction act. Then would come the 'Great War'. Normally after two acts there is a short intermission, let us call it the 'Peace Treaty'. I do not know what act two would contain, normally it is development of characters and their struggles, so for now let us simply call it 'Act Two'. Now the final act, it is one that has already been recorded for us, one we all know simply as the 'Finale' or the 'Apocalypse'," A sigh came from Naruto's mouth.

Sirzechs wondered where the young child he had once known had gone, what had happened in the time he was away to turn him into such a stranger? Serafall had a slightly confused look on her face, though she was trying to hide it behind a smile that came off as awkward, Falbium had his eyes closed and seemed to be deep in thought, while Ajuka pursed his lips slightly and gave a small nod, "What you are saying then is that you are curious about act two?"

Naruto gave a curt laugh, "I couldn't care less to be honest, I was never really one for classical plays that follow the strictest scripts... I am more interested in improvisation if I had to say.

Ajuka calmly folded his hands together on the top of the table, "So you wish to change the 'Finale'? Well I believe that we can all agree that no one wants it to end that way correct?"

"That is not true, I do not know about War and Famine... But I have been chasing Pestilence the past few years now... I spoke to Death, or the Pale Rider if you will, he believes that the other three are ready to enter the final act at any moment... I have a feeling that he knew so much more than what he was letting on, but at least he told me he has no interest in what happens to us. he will simply clean up the mess when it is time... Though he is rather difficult to reach, well not really but the chance of coming back is incredibly low."

Serafall cleared her throat a little drawing attention to herself, "And what do you mean by that Doctor?"

"Simply put Serafall, Death is currently in the Dream World."

"Ah," Ajuka spoke up before anyone else had the chance to do so, "And you mean to say that this 'Dream World' is where you conversed with him?" Naruto gave a slight nod in response, "And what is the 'Dream World'?"

"I thought that you would understand history Ajuka," Naruto spoke slyly.

Though it didn't seem to matter much to Ajuka whom continued like nothing had happened, "Yes I know what the books say, though forgive me for not exactly having faith in tales from before Devils as we are known today were created."

"Completely understandable. Though surely if you think that way you must have at least asked this question once yourself, "Where did God come from?" He saw them all snap their gaze to him.

It was Serafall that spoke this time, "Do you mean to say that the Biblical God came from the 'Dream World'?"

"Indeed I do," Naruto answered, "Death confirmed my theory, the climax of the 'Dream War' split what was once a creature beyond the comprehension of God's betters into what we now know to be 'Great Red' and 'Ophis', this happened when it used up too much strength fighting against Trihexia or 666 if you will."

"That is interesting, though if that were the case there should still be something to show for it correct?" Ajuka offered.

Naruto in turn gave a slight incline of his head, "Indeed, though because of how I first sought this I took to looking for those that he mentioned, Ophis is hidden somewhere I wasn't able to find in my time searching, I believe it to be a personal spacial distortion, so I had to go after Great Red whom was in the dimension gap w-"

"Y-you traveled to the dimension gap?!" Serafall shouted out as she slammed her hands down on the table in front of her, "That's impossible right?!" She looked over to Ajuka for confirmation to which he gave a sharp nod.

"There is no oxygen and the gravity is dangerously low... Without a special barrier I would say it is next to impossible for someone to travel inside of it..." The head of the research department spoke truthfully.

"I guess it is lucky that my body is different, one that does not require oxygen, gravity I can overcome with a few simple tricks, though truthfully I can only be in there for a handful of hours before I enter a state that can be considered on the verge of death..." A tired sigh slipped from his lips, "I am still recovering but I was able to find out much more than I had thought from Great Red."

Falbium rose a faint brow as he leaned forward, "At this point it seems like it would have been easier for you to go into heaven instead and speak to the Biblical God directly."

"Then tell me something Maou... Where would I exactly go to converse with a dead God?"

"G-god is dead?" Serafall winced slightly as she felt a surge of pain through her head, "But I still get the headaches?"

"You do remember the fact that God built a system. That mostly keeps this fact hidden from the rest of the world, the system is the reason that you still get headaches when you speak about God," Naruto explained with a simple wave of his hand as if he was reminding someone of a rather trivial matter.

The room was relatively quiet, at least that was until a smile graced the face of Ajuka, "Now it all makes sense..."

"I see that you are starting to see what I am saying then Ajuka?"

"No, well somewhat, I will have to do my own investigation... I can not simply let a find like this go without checking for myself at least. This entire time I have been trying to figure out how you were able to do all of this... Well I can safely say that it is good to see you again, your peerage has become quite fine in the time you were away," Ajuka spoke with a warm smile.

Naruto gave a small chuckle to himself, "I had figured you were the most likely one to figure out who I was Ajuka, also please don't say such things about my peerage, it will go to their heads, while I do not treat them poorly, I try not to pamper them too much either, they walk this path with me, not behind me and not in front of me... They are my comrades."

"You have grown in your time away. I assume that the reason you are hiding who you are is due to some events that are coming in the near future which you want to be a part of correct?"

"Indeed Ajuka," Naruto held his hand out to the side and the Irori who stood behind him clad in a black cloak that concealed any and all of her features placed a large number of folders into his palm, "I believe that the rating game between Rias of the Gremory house and Riser of the Phenex house is about to begin... I feel somewhat inclined to watch as I myself have never been in a rating game... So I prepared these folders for you all to look through in case we ran slightly overtime."

Sirzechs blinked wildly, had he really lost track of time so quickly? He looked tot he clock on the wall and saw that there was less than two hours left until the match started, the candles that were once full had been burned most of the way through, yet it only felt like a handful of minutes that they were inside of this room.

Naruto calmly stood, "If you will excuse me now, I believe I will retreat to the quarters that Sirzechs has provided for me, if any of you wish to clarify the contents of these folders with me, do not hesitate to ask," He gently placed them on the table and walked out of the room, preparing himself to watch the coming game.

* * *

Issei clenched his fists tight as he glared across at the arrogant man in front of him. He had the nerve to claim that Buchou was his, right in front of everyone watching. Issei grit his teeth, he couldn't let this continue, Koneko had already been taken out, so had Akeno and Kiba. All of them had worked so hard to get to this point. It wasn't fair!

"This was not what I was expecting to be brutally honest Rias. I had thought that you would have spent the time I allowed better, though what I am seeing would suggest you didn't do that," Riser Phenex spoke.

Riser's Queen, Yubelluna cast her gaze over the field, "Your Rook was more difficult than I had thought she would be... It seems that the title 'Thunder Priestess' was not for naught, but where is your Queen? Why is Naruto not here?"

Rias gave a blank face and pushed her Power of Destruction to her hands, though it wasn't her that responded, "Who the hell cares about that bastard?! Why should we care about people that have already forgotten us?!"

Yubelluna rose a brow and looked at Riser for a moment who gave a small shrug as if saying 'do whatever you want, we have won this anyway.', "You believe that Naruto, the vassal of Gremory has forgotten about the House Gremory? The devil whom blew expectations by scoring one hundred percent on the promotional test, simply forgot?"

Issei let out what he presumed to be a threatening growl, though to the Devils it came out more like a kitten purring at being scratched behind its ears, "Then why the hell isn't he here?"

Yubelluna gave a confused look, "Naruto is what all young Queens strive to be. To slander or insult him is to insult all young Queens," She extended her hand out and a magic circle appeared under the feet of Issei before exploding sending him flying away.

Rias grit her teeth, another one of her pieces had been taken out, now with the fact that Asia was a non-combatant type she was left with only herself. A few moments passed and the call never came, instead she heard the sound of roofing tiles slip and slide against one another, "I don't care. What kind of man would abandon those that care about him?!"

"Master can I c-"

"Do as you will. Though I do not like it I have come to terms with your respect for _him_ ," Riser raked a hand through his hair and gave a small exhale, as he did another explosion went off, quickly followed by another and another as a chain reaction started.

After a few moments the bombs stopped and showed that while they had been small, the sheer number of them made up for that as Issei fell forward, smoking rolling off of his body as he completely torn clothing blew away in the wind.

Yubelluna rose her hand again and pointed it at Issei, though Rias quickly moved in front of him, "T-that's enough... I can't let my peerage be hurt anymore for my sake... I... I give up."

~"Winner by forfeit: Riser Phenex!"~

Rias' body, along with her peerage members that were still active were teleported out of the area, the feed cut there and Naruto let out a tired sigh in the dark room he was seated in.

"Not what you expected Brother?" Krul questioned from his side.

Irori was standing behind his right shoulder, ready to tend to anything he asked, though he was still confused as to why she insisted on being a maid, everyone knew of her fetish now so she didn't have to play it coyly. In his lap was the head of Kuroka who had been placed there to stop her from destroying the screen after seeing Riser, then watching her younger sister get blown up by Yubelluna. Moka was playing chess against Arachna, neither of them really interested in the game, "Sadly it was very much as I expected," Naruto replied.

"Are all fights between devils that one sided?" Shoko mused aloud.

Naruto pursed his lips slightly in thought, "Not all of them are... The Phenex family has always been difficult to fight, namely because of their ability to regenerate, honestly I find it to be quite a cheap ability."

"And that is why you took precautions and found a way to remove that ability Naruto," Moka drawled out tiredly, she could still feel the effects from his training with the technique, "Riser also has more experience than Rias in leading a peerage, as he has competed in a number of rating games prior to this one."

"Does that mean he also has more experience than Naruto?" Questioned the necromancer.

The silver-haired vampire gave a short laugh, "In rating games yes, though when it comes to fighting for your life... I believe our master is the better horse to bet on. Though if push really came to shove I have little doubt in my mind that Naruto could simply talk himself out of the matter, his tongue is made of silver after all."

"Well that concludes today's events... Tomorrow we have a diner party to attend everyone, please do remember that we will be entering under the guise of TWD so keeping your faces and names hidden in a must until the reveal," Naruto spoke calmly as he stood up and made his way over to the bed, tossing off his shirt and slacks before crawling in and shutting his eyes.

Shoko rose a brow at the scene, though when she looked to the others with her confusion they just quickly gave her a shrug, "So this is normal I take it?"

"Kuroka and Irori will start fighting over positions soon, the last few days you were walking around through the halls or still in the library at this time," Krul sighed out, "They are too short sighted, Naruto cares little whom sleeps to him, it is more about whom he wakes up facing."

"And there you go with your brother complex again."

"Sorry I don't think I heard you over your tsun, maybe you should put a little dere into it?"

Arachna gave a curt chuckle, "And the princess vampires have started again. At this point I just block them out until they tire themselves out and then I put them all to bed."

"You do this every night?"

"Most, though I wonder what things were like when I was watching over the training camp," Arachna pursed her lips in thought for a few moments before giving her shoulders a light shrug, in the end it wasn't all that important to her, "You should get some rest Shoko, you have quite the large choice coming up do you not?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Arachna-san," Shoko feigned innocence with a coy smile.

Arachna though just gave her a warm smile, "Of course you don't, though I must say that if you are not fast than you might end up regretting putting your decision off for so long. Though do remember, I have many more eyes to see the world than you do _human_."

* * *

"Truly a visage of beauty!" One of the maids swooned.

Rias looked at the mirror in front of her, strangely she didn't feel nearly as beautiful as everyone kept saying. No infect she felt the need to delouse, like grime and parasites were covering her all over, maybe it was a case where not even sandpaper would make her skin clean again. The dress she was in was apparently white and made of silk, yet it felt like black chains constricting around her.

She hadn't lost before, well there were the times where she played with _him_ , though there was never any real harm in her losing then, other than having to learn a lesson. It made her wonder if this was the price of losing in the real world, is this how it would always feel? Dirty and sickening, a hollow pit forming inside of your stomach that can't seem to be filled? Self hatred and clear doubt of your own abilities?

"Can you all please leave us?" A calm yet stern voice spoke, the maids turned and saw the young lady of the house walking into the room, thus they quickly followed her command and left. Ravel was known to be a bit short tempered at times, though maybe she was just too spoiled? The door closed behind her and Ravel calmly walked further in, "I somehow thought that if I came in here I might see you with a smile... Then I may have been able to rest easier..."

"Sorry Ravel, I just don't feel like smiling right now..."

Ravel frowned slightly, "I know that Onii-sama can be a real jerk sometimes... But I truly think that if you stick with it... that something great may blossom between you two!"

Rias turned to face the younger girl, and while she wanted to quickly tell her that it was impossible, she saw the expression on her face, it was clear that Ravel really believed in those words. Rias folded her hands into her lap and slowly turned to Ravel putting on the bravest smile she could, though Ravel ran towards her wrapping her up in a tight hug, "Rias-sama..."

"I-I'm sorry Ravel I-I just can't do it!"

~Flashback~

 _Eight years ago, the streets of Lilith were filled to the brim. It was a festival to celebrate the day that the Civil War ended years prior. That meant it was hard to keep track of anyone in the crowds. The young heiress became separated from her parents and found herself in one of the shadier parts of Lilith. "Well well what do we have here boys?"_

 _The voice and laughter that followed froze Rias in place, her hands going to her sides as she shivered, "I-I'm Rias G-Gremory i-if you t-touch me-!"_

 _"Oh it looks like we are in the presence of a young lady boys."_

 _"Well we will just have to be_ extra _careful with her right boss?"_

 _"That's right,_ real _careful."_

 _The men inched forward trying to grab at Rias only for her to turn and run, though with her small body, it was only the next street she got to before the intoxicated males grabbed onto her, pushing her tightly up against the wall as their drunken breath washed over her face, "Don't run Little Miss, like we said we will take good care of you."_

 _"If that is your wish," Came a voice from above, Rias looked up and saw Naruto floating in the air, his blonde hair flickering in the brisk night wind along with his loose white shirt, "Then you will remove your hands from her," Slowly Naruto descended down to the ground his feet pressing against it with untold amounts of grace, to Rias, in that moment he looked like what she pictured an Angel may to humans, "Any further and things will become violent."_

 _The men chuckled and tightened their grips only to lose the feelings in their hands, "Close your eyes Princess," Naruto spoke calmly and Rias did just that, waiting to be told she could open them again warm stuff splashed onto her face and she stiffened in place, already having a good idea of what it was. She heard grunts and cries coming from the fully grown men as they no doubt tried to hit Naruto, though it ended moments later, "You can open them now Princess."_

 _When she opened her eyes she looked into those icy ones of Naruto's, he dabbed at her cheeks with a clean cloth, Rias looked down and saw it was part of his shirt, she frowned at that, "I-I'm sorry, I should have stayed closer to you and Mama..."_

 _Naruto gave a light shake of his head, folding up the cloth and placing it in his back pocket, "I may not always be by your side Rias, but if you are ever in trouble... Just call for me and I will fix everything, that's a promise."_

 _"A promise?" Rias questioned hesitantly._

 _Naruto gave a quick nod as he smiled, "Indeed and I never go back on my word."_

~Flashback Over~

Rias gripped tightly onto Ravel, unwilling to let go as her heart ached, "Naruto! I want to see you again no matter what!"

Ravel tried her best to sooth Rias, though she found the task rather awkward considering she had just called out for the devil who vanished from the face of the earth, there were no words that came to mind, so all she could do was rub her future sister in-law's back in a comforting manner as Rias cried into her dress... She would need to change again before the reception.

* * *

"I hear you loud and clear princess," Naruto spoke softly to himself as he exited out of a carriage with his peerage. They were clad in the same uniform that he had worn to the meeting while his veil was gone, now replaced with a white mask. It had a large smile on its face marked with black, in the place of eyes it had the symbols of clubs and hearts with a diamond resting atop the club and a spade resting below the heart. From the corners of them blood ran down like tears, illusions were cast over the mask, much as it was and is with the veils to alter their voices.

"Oh dear, you devils really do like to live in big houses don't you?" Shoko questioned looking up at the castle that was the home of the Phenex family, well over twenty normal sized families could live inside of just a single wing of it from the looks of the outside.

"This is nothing like the place we live in normally, though TWD seems to want to explore a little before returning home," Moka chimed in, hopefully there was some decent wine inside, tonight was going to be incredibly dull otherwise.

"Which home are you talking about? The Hidden city or the Throne that is rightfully his?" Krul quipped.

Irori gave a small cough to get the attention onto herself, "Please do not speak of such things right now girls, we should be focusing on trying not to be discovered until the time is right."

"Oh so that's why our other Rook isn't talking, nor hanging off TWD... Might give her away as those are her usual habits, not to mention that verbal tick that she has," Moka stated with a calm wave of her hand.

Irori frowned under her mask, "Master is already lost in his train of thought for the moment, though I do believe that if we all do our jobs correctly tonight we will be praised," That frown was now seen as a megawatt smile by everyone else in the party.

It didn't take them too long to reach the main doors where they were stopped, "Identification?"

"TWD and party, guests of the bride to be. I think tonight will be an interesting evening," He spoke with a faint sense of warmth in his voice.

The guards gave inquisitive looks to the masked man, "TWD, so the Gremory family knows The Witch Doctor do they? I heard you have been making quite the splash in the human world lately... Alright, you're free to enter, though we will be checking with Lord and Lady Gremory and they will deal with you if you cause any issues."

Naruto gave a small nod as they were allowed to pass. His party coming in right behind, "Hehe, they called you the Witch Doctor brother."

"I heard..."

"Did you pack his voodoo doll's Tsun-Tsun?"

"Indeed I did Con-Con."

"Ahh then did you also remember to pack a spare apron for our Queen?"

"I never leave home without it!"

Naruto let out a calm breath, "I will put you through nightmares so terrible that your grandchildren will be terrified when they hear the words rubber band, oil and lizard skin."

The group became rather quiet after that, no doubt some were trying to figure out just how such a thing was possible, then again this is the same man that gave many people a fear of ice cream because he was bored one day. Thankfully Krul seemed to know how to defuse the situation, "You must really hate your grandchildren than brother."

Thus the leader sighed as he approached the door to the main hall, the servants there opened it for him and his party and they were assaulted by the smell of young and old tramps that were using this party as a place to stage their next political movement, while old geezers gave lecherous gazes to the finely clad woman as young males adjusted their belt time and time again, "I feel like I walked into a brothel where you are not allowed to touch the girls, everyone is just creaming in their own pants. Bunch of piss ants."

"Master, they just don't understand what you do, that is why they called you a 'Witch'," Irori offered.

Though Naruto quickly shook his head, "I'm not even bothered by that anymore."

The girls sweatdropped at his words, all thinking the same thing 'Totally still bothered by it'.

They continued forward into the room, attracting quite a large amount of attention as they did, thus they found a comfortable place at a table that others seemed to vacate for them before taking a seat. Irori moved to gather them some drinks as a cold presence made itself know, it was not a scary one, just cold, like ice on a warm day, you knew it was cold but it still seemed somewhat relieving. Naruto knew who it was without having to turn around, that was the kind of presence this was, "Sona Sitri, I had figured that there would be more pressing matters for you to attend to tonight?"

"This is not my night... Am I to assume that you are the one my sister spoke to last night, Mr. TWD, or Doctor?"

"In this case you would be correct," Naruto replied as Sona made to sit, Moka standing up and offering the one she had taken moments ago to the young Heiress. Though she hated to do such a thing, it was important to at least put up a front that looked like she would be civil to Devils other than those she lived with. Her head turned and she looked out at the room, like the others of the party, watching the reactions of the various devils that had gathered. Most seemed incredibly interested in them, even more so now that an Heiress was seen speaking with the seemingly random group that appeared from the blue.

"I find it odd that you would appear here tonight," Sona mused aloud, her lips pursing slightly as she adjusted her glasses, "Then again it is best to expect everyone in this room to have an agenda that they wish to fulfill."

"If that is indeed the case, what is _your_ agenda here tonight Sona Sitri?" Naruto mused, it had been such a long time since he had last spoken to anyone from this age group.

A coy smile graced her face, "A good women never revels her secrets Doctor."

"A better one knows exactly which ones she should, after all in an event like this, you never really can tell just whom is on your side until the very end," A warm feeling spread through his chest as he felt Irori move in behind him, a tray in her hand containing a large number of drinks, she offered one to Naruto who kindly took it, "Thank you my dear."

"It was nothing master," Her words came out like a whisper as the tray was placed onto the table, the others moving forward and taking a glass of heir own, each skillfully slipping it under their veil and taking light slips from it.

Sona watched Naruto with a critical eye as he slowly twirled his finger around the top of the glass until a string of wine formed and slipped into his mouth from underneath his mask, "This party is quite drab, I figured that there would be some sort of entertainment, alas I was proven wrong... Maybe I should have stayed home."

"If need be I can provide entertainment for you master?" Krul offered.

"Brocon."

"Tsundere."

"Please do not be unsightly tonight," Naruto spoke in a voice like velvet, the feel of it running through the ears of Sona was enough to put her on edge, it was _too_ natural.

Though it was in this time that Sona realized that two members of the party had yet to speak, one was looking directly at her the entire time, even though her eyes were hidden by the veil she was still able to feel the heat of the stare, the other though gave a feeling of death almost like the air she was breathing was dead itself, completely different to the male in front of her whom just felt like he wasn't there. His presence was so strong and so weak at the same time, while in your sights it was hard to look away, yet when you did, it was almost as if he was never there in the first place.

A large magic circle appeared which drew everyone's attention to the front of the room where Rias appeared, her dress was brilliant and if it were not for the hollow expression on her face Naruto would admit that she looked quite beautiful tonight, the fake smile on her face was not enough to fool him.

"It seems like the main event is here, does she not look beautiful?"

"I believe we may be looking at different things Sona Sitri, while you look at the appearance as a whole, I look at the eyes. The eyes of the young girl up there... She is broken and needs to be saved," Naruto let out a tired sigh, "If it comes to it, I may have to use that as a means to alleviate my boredom."

Sona rose a brow as she examined Naruto again, "Then perhaps we might be able to come to an agreement on the action that will be displayed no?"

A moment later Riser appeared making a grand performance of the act. To which Naruto gave a curt laugh, "No, I do not think there will be a need for you to move at all Sona Sitri, I will simply make a display of brute strength, that should liven things up."

Sona sighed, "That is exactly what the bride to be tried to do, what makes you think that the result will be anything different?"

"A simple reason to be honest Sona Sitri," Naruto tilted his head to the side and tapped his mask lightly, "I am me, Rias is Rias," With his perplexing words left in the air Naruto stood and moved towards the stage.

Sona gave a light shake of her head as she watched the man approach with his wine still in hand, his party all standing up and following his lead completely in sync with one another.

Riser rose a brow before giving a confident smirk, "Who is it that is approaching me on this wonderful eve?"

"TWD," Naruto spoke calmly listening to the reaction of gasps from the crowd, off to the corner Naruto saw Ruval go stiff, "Though you call this wonderful? I am quite bored, I am sick of the whispering," He slipped some more whine under his mask and let out a tired sigh, "There aren't even people dancing, it is simply all just talk and quite dull ones at that, I do not need to know whom they suspect the Lord of Ladles is taking home with him tonight to be turned into breeding stock and I do not care about what Lady Vulco makes the goblins workers do to her when the Lord of the House is away and I most certainly do not need to know how many men Lady Gawafa needs to be inside of her before she feel 'young and tight' again."

Gasps of outrage were quickly heard while Riser gave a quick laugh in response, "I can understand your feelings TWD, for people like us we need something a little finer, though the bride-to-be did not want to have dancers here tonight so I am sorry but I can not give you that privilege... Though if we continue this later once the others leave I can have my peerage do the honors for you if you would wish? Perhaps we could even offer to look at a trade?"

Naruto gave a light wave of his hand, "I could have that if I asked surely," He peered over his shoulder and got two very quick nods while Irori shuffled nervously on the spot and Moka gave a small shrug, Shoko though just seemed to be listening, "Thus I want to practice something a little out of date, no I should say it is more forgotten then anything as its rules have never been changed... Lucifer-sama I suggest that we open the Trail of the Pit once more."

Sirzechs widened his eyes slightly but inwardly smirked, "That certainly would be a way to liven things up," Lucifer spoke as he approached, standing on his right was Grayfia, her eyes trained on Naruto, though they looked softer than normal.

"Trail of the Pit, what is this Lucifer-sama?" Riser questioned having not heard of such a thing before.

Grayfia took a small step forward, "The Trail of the Pit is something that the Original Lucifer created, something that was never overruled mostly because it was a way of keeping things 'fair'. During the trail, the selected teams will fight against one another, trying their wills and bodies against the other team, previously it was to the death, though now it will be hosted similar to a rating game. In any sense, the winner can take whatever he or she likes from the loser with no question, title, peerage, money, nobility even life. None of it is outside of the laws for this trail."

Riser rose a brow before giving a curt laugh, "Very well, it does seem like it would be a good way to liven up the evening, thank you for the suggestion TWD, I take it though there was a reason for you to bring this up?"

"Indeed, I wish to challenge you Riser Phenex for two things, the hand of Rias Gremory and to make an apology to a member of my peerage," He knew that they would understand being called such at a time like this.

"Not surprising really, with the genes of both Bael and Gremory running through her veins, any child she births will be both beautiful _and_ strong. Very well, I accept your challenge on the terms that when I win, you _and_ your peerage will serve me for the rest of your lives," Proclaimed the third son of the Phenex family.

Grayfia looked between the two, "Do both parties accept?"

"Riser Phenex will fight alongside his peerage while I fight alone, it should make it more interesting," Naruto spoke and Grayfia nodded while Riser started laughing a large magic circle appearing around the room swallowing up everyone and causing a blinding light to enter their eyes.

When it vanished they were in a large arena, well those that were to fight were, the spectators that came from the party were in seats that stood above them, a faint barrier able to be seen between them and the fighters on the sandy ground below them.

Naruto looked around for a time, he remembered this place, it was where his fight was held against Sairaorg, it was such a long time ago now, things were so simple back then.

He reached up to brush away a few strands of hair only to remember that they were being held back by his mask at the moment, thus he grimaced under it, why couldn't he just relax like he normally would? Thus he let out a small sigh. Moving to stretch his arms a little, it had been a couple of months since he had fought, he was still recovering after all, the dimension gap was no joke.

~"I will be the judge for this match. The rules are the same as a rating game so while it is neigh impossible, the loss of life is still possible, do take care and fight bravely in this proud arena. Begin!"~ Came the voice of Grayfia over the speakers.

Instantly the pawns from Riser's peerage rushed forward, "Please do pay attention everyone, I will show you how to fight correctly, do not miss this lesson," With that he took a step forward as red lightning sparked around his right hand.

That single step was apparently all he needed as he appeared on the other side of the pawns, his arms sticking through the chests of Ni and Li, the catgirl twins. It was clear how he had moved for there was a clear path straight forward carved out of the ground with what seemed to be lashes missing, no doubt from the lightning that was arcing around his body.

~"Eight pawns lost from Riser Phenex."~ Even Grayfia's voice sounded a little shocked. It had happened in an instant.

"Numbers do not always prevail in the face of an overwhelming power, do be sure to take note of this," Naruto kicked at the ground and a large amount of ice formed which quickly shot off into the sky carrying him around with it, he flicked his hands out to the side to remove the blood that had gotten onto them. Now he had the height advantage.

Riser seethed, this man was making a fool of him on his big night, it was not acceptable. Isabela, Xuelan, Siris, Karlamine and Mihae spread their wings out and took to the air, watching the masked man with a critical eye.

The knights with their fast speed quickly chased and caught up to the blonde, drawing up to either side of him and swinging their swords in a wide arc, shocked when they actually hit him, they hadn't expected it to be so easy after watching how quickly he took out the pawns.

"Once you set the pace of the battle, you must not lose it for even a moment, also... For some reason people seem to never teach their bishops any close quarter combat, move in fast and finish them quickly, it really does save quite a lot of hassle," Came Naruto's voice, though it was not from the Naruto that the knights had impaled.

No it was coming from above, the remaining members turned and looked as he quickly fell from the sky, landing on Mihae's head in a handstand, his fingers gripping it tightly as he quickly spun letting a sickening snap sound out through the arena.

~"One Bishop removed for Riser Phenex.~"

"Also do not keep combat simple, keep your opponents thinking, if you are too straight forward you are easy to predict," Naruto snapped his fingers and shattered into ice just like the Naruto that the knights had caught. All of the shards hovered in the air before turning towards Siris and Karlamine and quickly shot forward, the girls quickly swung their blades trying to shatter as many shards as they could, they were able to stop themselves from being removed but just as easily they were injured by the enemy.

Siris stiffened as she felt some one grab her wrist, she slowly turned her head and saw the mask of their opponent standing right beside her, he applied more pressure and shattered the bones in her hand causing her to lose grip of her Zweihänder.

Which Naruto calmly took from her, "I would recommend learning a weapon, there are times when the extra bit of reach it can provide could very well save your life, not to mention there are just some things you don't want to touch," Spinning on his feet he kicked Siris to the ground before closing the short distance between himself and Karlamine whom quickly parried the initial strike.

Inwardly she smirked, the larger blade would slow him down while hers was light and she could swing it for hours without feeling tired. She saw his wrist tilt slightly as he swapped the blade around into a reverse styled one handed grip. Honestly did he know how to use a sword at all, the reverse styles were normally saved for speed and a Zweihänder was too heavy for such a thing.

Then it came, a quickly flurry of strikes that she missed completely, she was left fazed and in awe of how fast he was, though nothing really hurt, even though she was falling she wasn't in pain. Rolling on her side she widened her eyes in shock, her wings were falling beside her, she watched as the Zweihänder flew past her and impaled Siris who was just getting up from the ground.

~"Two Knights lost for Riser Phenex."~

Naruto smiled behind his mask, he opened his hands and black flames quickly poured out from them, covering his arms as he gave a step forward and spun causing a large whirlwind of fire to strike out and quickly engulf the Rooks that had chased after him at the start. When it died down the three all stood there looking at one another, "Just because your opponent does something which seems to have no effect, does not make it true. The absence of pain should be much scarier than being hurt."

He watched as their eyes started to widen in shock as their bodies grew heavy and started to slowly descend to the ground, "That looks a little hot, let me put it out for you," He spoke cheekily before shooting green water from the tips of his fingers, the screaming was instantaneous as the acid water started to eat away as soon as it hit, not to mention it made the fire spread over their entire bodies.

Naruto lifted his hand to finish them off only for a flash of blonde to enter his vision, standing there in her elegant dress was Ravel Phenex, a look of anger on her face, "I can not let you continue to harm my friends!"

"Very well," He walked forward and Ravel summoned up large flames to stop him, though she stiffened as his shadow appeared telling the tale of what was about to happen as he walked through, completely unfazed by what had happened, he pulled his mask to the side slightly and Ravel's gaze was trapped on his lips as a faint black mist seemed to leak out from them, "You will finish them off for me then yes?"

The mist quickly entered Ravel and her first thought was that it felt really, really good to be needed by this man, a warm smile slowly moved over her face, one she beamed at Naruto as he fixed his mask back into place.

The fire around them vanished and Ravel looked at the girls that had now reached the ground, she lifted her hands up into the air and summoned a large amount of fire into them before throwing it down at them watching as their bodies were covered by her own hands with a kind smile.

~"T-Two Rooks removed from Riser Phenex."~ Grayfia stuttered, not really sure what else she could say on this matter.

"Ravel what the hell are you doing?!" Riser shouted out to her.

The young girl gave a childish giggle as she shrugged, "I don't know, but it feels good Onii-sama!"

"You must use every tool and means at your disposal," Naruto was of course referring to the narcotics he had made Ravel inhale, her body was in a state of bliss right now and her mind only wanted more of it, so much more that she was willing to do whatever Naruto told her.

Naruto lifted his hand up into the air, channeling his magic into it and letting a giant symbol appear above him, it was large enough that it covered the entire arena. The spectators watched as small slips of paper started to fall like rain from the large circle, blanketing the area with their white parchment and black ink.

With a trained grace he rose his left hand up to his chest and formed the one handed tiger sign, "From the sky rained fire that burned as hot as the sun, Shinto Orange Rain Method."

The paper quickly started to ignite before each piece turned into a bomb with a very short fuse, explosions poured down over the field and Naruto clicked his fingers summoning up an orb of ice to surround him and Ravel as a defense.

* * *

Rias Gremory watched in awe as the stranger fought, his skill was leagues above what she had expected, though she was not at all pleased about being used as some kind of trophy, she expected that he couldn't be _as_ bad as Riser... Then again it wasn't a hard feat to be better than an arrogant prick that didn't give a rats ass about anything other than himself and in which slave his pinprick was resting in that night.

Her fingers gripped tightly to the rails as she watched the stranger dance around his enemies, he had taken out the pawns faster than she could blink, the others quickly following. He either didn't care how sad and pathetic their 'deaths' looked, or he was understanding the situation fine, the fact that they would wake up with a sore head, hurt pride and considerably minor injuries compared to how they 'died'.

The stranger had shown a strong ability to use all kinds of magic and swapped between them without any real issue. She had of course heard of TWD before, he was a doctor that came and went where pandemics seemed to appear, always chasing right after them, at least for the past couple of years.

She hadn't expected him to be a devil though, as it was quite well known that the current rating game system would only allow devils to enter it. TWD didn't seem like he was too old either, he could be a young devil around her own age even, yet seeing the level of skill displayed before her, the way he was able to turn any and all movements that were used on his person against the enemy... It really showed her how much her own peerage was lacking in the combat department. This man had his own peerage and seemed like the type that would make sure they were skilled, if not then the chances that they, if they reacted like her own at any point, would want to let him down was so slim that they were more than likely often training right by his side.

~"Riser Phenex has lost his Queen."~

The voice came from right beside her, from her sister in-law whom by the way had been able to marry out of love, despite being on the enemy side for the majority of the war! No that wasn't fair on Grayfia and Rias knew that.

All eyes were trained on the mysterious man as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, Ravel standing by his side, he flicked his hand out to the side and a snake flew out from his sleeve, its color instantly putting it as only one type, from the human world and renown for both its beauty and its venom.

Though this one seemed to be much larger as it curled around like it was planning on constricting the blonde noble girl, whom hadn't moved a muscle despite what was happening. Then it opened its mouth, showing the ink colored inside as it sunk its fangs deep into her neck, less than a second passed and Ravel fell to the ground, foam forming at her mouth.

"So that is what he was working on the past couple of days... Is this his card to play against their regeneration?"

The voice and question drew the attention of Rias, it was one of the cloaked figures that came with TWD. The one that seemed to be the second most reserved of the group. A curt laugh came from the smallest of the group, "Brother is just proving a point, he evolved the Black Mamba, giving it a venom that is incredibly effective against Devils. Though I know he will finish it in a way so that people won't question who he is anymore."

~"Riser Phenex has lost a Bishop."~

Rias turned her attention back to the fight, the two men standing across from one another, Riser had a face of pure rage, it was understandable, after all his peerage hadn't even had the chance to use the Phoenix tears that they were no doubt carrying.

"I bet you feel smug for making it this far, but even compared to Ravel I am on a whole different level," Riser boasted, "I will give you this last chance to give up to spare yourself public humiliation."

Naruto craned his neck to the side, "My final lesson, one should know when the odds are against them and retreat when victory is impossible. In a rating game it is just a matter of pride... But in the real world, away from these pretty fantasies that drivel on like dreams. It is not your pride on the line, it is your life and the lives of those you care about, but here and now I am fighting for pride, remember this moment Riser Phenex, you have three seconds to give up before I destroy your image."

Three fingers were lifted into the air.

"You think you can intimidate me? I will only lose when I see fit to trash!"

One fell.

"Oh it looks like he is going to finish with _that_!" Cheered the shortest of TWD's group, they had peaked the interest of Rias, well not only Rias, they seemed to have the attention of a great many devils that had gathered.

Two had now fallen.

"The flaming chicken never had a chance, but to finish it with _that_? Well I guess that it will get his message across if nothing else, though it makes all that torture of his worthless," Moka stated with a pout, her body was still hurting after all.

His fingers had now formed a fist as Naruto slowly reached up and touched his mask, "I gave you a chance, one that wasn't deserved now taste my-" Naruto was cut off as Riser shot forward in a burst of speed, flames covering his body. Moving his hand from his face Naruto leaned back watching the overextended fist of the noble fly past where his head had just been.

Twisting his entire body Naruto brought his leg up at an angle that looked impossible for humans as it quickly descended down atop the shoulder of the Phenex, a loud crunch was heard as Riser's shoulder fell lip, the blonde jumped away trying to form some ground between the two as Naruto righted himself into a comfortable stance, "-families magic, Hallmark Magic: Black Garden."

The entire arena froze as a deadly silence filled it, black petals forming in the air around Naruto as they slowly washed away his mask, black roses sprouting out from the sand at his feet, a task that seemed impossible but was still happening before their very eyes, the crowd gasped as they leaned forward only to watch the roses shoot out at a pace that far outclassed the last time they had seen it.

Three seconds, that is the length of time it took for the roses to completely cover the arena. Riser recovered from his shock and jumped up into the air, wings sprouting from his back as he tried to fly away only to feel something grip tightly around his foot.

He looked down and saw the dead thorns digging into his leg, drawing blood which turned into the black roses that spurred the thorns to grow further and bind him completely, "*Tsk tsk* Riser, now that you have fought all of Rias' peerage don't you believe that you got a clear answer to the previous match?"

"That match was a valid solution to the problem at hand! If you weren't there that is not my fault!" The proud noble spat out.

Naruto nodded a few times, "Indeed, it is why I lured you into thinking that you could win so much by fighting against me here... Would you have taken me up on it if you knew it was me under the mask I wonder?" A thoughtful expression crossed the vampire's face, "There is no need for you to answer that, we both know that your arrogance would have made you believe that there was no possible way for you to lose... Though can you feel it? Can you feel the power of my family drawing every last ounce of energy from your body?"

"T-this is nothing! You need to bind me to finish me off?! How pitiful!"

"Ah that is where you are wrong Riser, I am merely doing this to remove your immortality, you _do_ understand that if a member of the Phenex clan does not have enough energy that their regeneration does not activate? Or maybe you didn't notice how slow yours has already become, you see, with my kick earlier I broke your scapula and used that bone to tear your rotary cuff," Naruto gave the arm in question a light touch, "This wound isn't all that bad, for a devil it will take a few days to heal with the right care, for a human it is much, much worse. Ah, your healing has stopped completely now," Naruto remarked as the plants recalled their grip and let Riser fall to the ground.

The noble scrambled himself in the air to land on his feet, feeling his bones creak from the impact as he winced in pain, he was now noticing just how much his families powers had been protecting him all these years, "The best part about this though is that the body of a Phenex is actually quite dumb, yes they can regenerate, but it is automatic, even if it doesn't have enough energy to do so it will expend that which it has recovered in a vain attempt to start the process every few seconds, just wasting what it is able to gather. Now Riser, without your powers you only have one way to fight me... Like a human."

Riser snarled at that thought but fought back a wince, "I refuse to lower myself to those standards... I surrender!"

~"The Trail of the Pit was a battle to the death... There is no option to surrender, when you have 'died' you will be transported to a medical room via the rules of a rating game."~

"Wow, it must be pretty embarrassing to not even know simple facts about your history Riser!" Naruto remarked, he had known from the start that surrender was never an option. He was now seeing how poorly uneducated some nobles could be, "Now come on, show me how pitiful your body is without magic. Don't worry I won't use any against you either... Just my own body."

Riser narrowed his eyes before pushing forward on his feet, ignoring the pain in his arm and letting it flop around limply as he ran cocking his good fist back and launching it forward at the blonde only to watch as he moved around it, almost like he was viewing him in slow motion he danced around his fist before bringing his own back to his waist and shooting it straight forward into the noble's chest.

Riser widened his eyes in shock as spit and blood flew from his mouth, this was a punch?! He could feel his bones shatter under the force, that was until the forces of physics seemed to restart, the action was Naruto's fist burring itself into his stomach, the reaction was Riser flying towards the arena wall where his body cracked against it before flopping to the ground in an unsightly finish.

Naruto turned and looked at Grayfia, their eyes met just as she was about to announce the results, he gave her a small nod and she seemed to get the message, it was time.

~"Riser Phenex has been defeated... Victory goes to Naruto Carmilla."~

The crowd was still quiet reeling in shock from seeing the move that had protected the underworld all those years again being done once more, it started low but a definite roar of applause and cheers of joys started out before turning into a thunderous cause.

A faint smile worked its way over his lips as he was engulfed in mist before appearing next to Rias, "Do your own words mean anything to you Rias? Because when I make a promise to come whenever you call I keep it, this is the first time in fours years you have openly called for me... Not to mention that sloppy excuse for an attempt at breaking off this marriage contract? To be frank it is quite sad."

Naruto rose a hand up and brushed his hair away from his face, his icy eyes boring into the sea foam one of Rias, the two of them didn't look away nor seem to notice the others coming up to them, "You were gone, how was I supposed to know that you were still watching me when you didn't leave me so much as a note like you did for others?!" Her fists clenched tightly into balls while her eyes started to sting, this, this was _not_ how she wanted to meet Naruto again.

If she could go back and change what had happened she would, even back then she had known it was a bad idea, "Oi what do you think you're doing to Buchou!?" Rias whirled her head around at that voice, it was Issei, the one whom had shown a strong dislike to Naruto, "Oi I'm talking to yo-!" Issei was cut off as a sharp edge was placed at his throat.

"You should show respect to those above your standing boy," Shoko was standing there with a dagger pressed against the young male's throat, "Naruto, I have decided to take you up on your offer to become your Bishop... Shall your first request be to deal with this loud boy?"

"I am going to ask that you don't Shoko, for you see it is less trouble to just ignore him and his mundane ramblings then it is to find the new host of the Boosted Gear. In saying that though," Naruto turned and stared at Issei with a cold glare, "That dragon that rests in your makeshift pleasure tool, known to others as a hand, I am sure people will neigh worship the ground you walk on because of it... Just remember though, Ddraig, I am stronger now than I was before."

Issei's hand shook violently surprisingly the teen, he took a step back and looked at Naruto in shock, "Why is Ddraig calling you Dracul?!"

"Because child, his soul and memories fused with mine while I was in the womb. Ddraig has never once won, not even when he had his own body. That is the power of a vampire, though we are still tossed to the side and treated like crap by devils, often thought to be 'weak' because we refuse to partake in their rating games. Our politics house more risks than these childlike games," A tired sigh slipped through his lips before he felt a tug at his coat.

Koneko was there looking up at him with a blank face, "You came back?"

"Did you honestly believe that I would leave you all alone little Kitten?"

Koneko shook her head from side to side, "Nope!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Naruto leaned down and wrapped an arm around her, "You have gotten pretty strong while I was away, though you need to be more confident and cast off that fear you let drag you down little Kitten."

"H-hai Senpai," She turned her head down a little in shame, "I-is Ne-Ku-..."

"Kuroka is here with me, speaking of which you can all take your veils off now," Responding to Naruto's words they did just that. Irori and Moka were wearing glares directed at Rias and Issei while Krul jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto's left one.

Kuroka came up and pulled her younger sister into a hug, "I missed you Shirone, our new place is so big, you can run for hours and still not have been everywhere."

"N-Nee-chan!" Koneko stuttered as the grip around her was tightened, "I-I missed you too."

Naruto turned to Akeno and he saw her shy away from his gaze, "You've grown up nicely Akeno... It is good to see you again."

"I should say the same Naruto. It was refreshing to see you fight again," Akeno offered behind a kind smile.

"Strange, you say that yet the style of fighting I taught you seems to have been discarded... Never mind that now... I have grown somewhat tired of talking for the moment and have things that require my attention elsewhere. Kuroka, will you be returning with us?" His head titled to the side lightly as he posed his question.

"Is it okay if I stay for a while longer?"

Naruto looked at Kuroka and Koneko before giving a small nod, "We're heading back to Atlantis, I need to finish resting up before we start the talks again," He gave a small nod to Lord and Lady Gremory before seeing Serafall run at him, he took a step forward and scooped her up before him and the others vanished in a white magic circle.

Tears pooled in the corner of Rias' eyes, he had been so close, had she reached out... Had she reached out he might still be here.

"Hey... Didn't they seem really angry at me?" Issei questioned as he rubbed at his throat he hadn't even seen that woman move, nor felt her until it was too late.

Kuroka gave a curious glance, "Naruto-kun is the rightful Prince of all Vampires, his soul fused with Dracul's while his parents were Kaguya Carmilla and Minato Tepes nya~. To Vampires there is no question of his worth, Rias Gremory also promised herself to him years ago, which he has stayed faithful to nya~... Honestly if I didn't know him better I would have expected him to let you all burn nya~."

She tapped her lips a few times as Grayfia came to stand in front of her, "And what is to stop us from using you as a hostage to bring him back?"

A short laugh let the lips of Kuroka, "I would rather kill myself then become a burden to him nya~! Because I truly love Naruto-kun, though if that were to happen, Darkness would fall upon the Underworld nya~! Plus he has taken a Maou into a nest of Vampires nya~. Serafall can't beat his ice now nya~!"

* * *

The group landed on solid ground and Serafall was instantly on high alert as she felt countless eyes bore into her very being. The people here hated her, she could feel it in their stares.

She cast a glance back to the people she had arrived with only to see Moka standing next to Naruto, his arm wrapped over her shoulder with hers around his waist to support him. For some reason he seemed even paler than usual.

His conversation from yesterday flashed into her mind, "His injuries are worse than he is letting on aren't they?"

"Stop being so stuck up and picky, you need to feed Naruto," Moka pulled down the collar on her white button up shirt that was let loose from her black slacks.

"It's fine, there is no need to put yourself out Moka," Naruto replied as his eyelids started to drop.

Moka gave a shake of her head and pressed his mouth against her neck, feeling it react off of his instincts and sink his fangs into her flesh, she bit her lip to stop the moan from coming out of her lips, the warm sensation that spread through her from the puncture, the crinkling of her toes and sense of pleasure and fulfillment that moved through her body, is that what it felt like to bed fed on by a Blue Blood? "I...I'm not doing this because I want to okay... You need to keep up your strength, that is all this is."

"Tsundere..." Krul stated calmly.

"I am only doing this because no one else would..."

"More like we couldn't. You jumped on the chance before anyone else could," Krul gave a light shake of her head, "You're the best choice we have here at the moment anyway... As loathsome as it is to admit it."

Serafall blinked, she had been completely ignored that was kind of shocking, Moka though put on a confused look, even though the fangs in her neck sunk in deeper, causing a strange reaction from her body, a much stronger one than she had been feeling beforehand, "W-what do you mean?"

"Your blood is stronger than mine, remember your rank went up because of your physical abilities while mine was increased because of my new techniques. Your body is in better shape then mine and because of your size you are able to part with more blood than I can, despite being a Tepes..." Krul looked down a little on herself before smiling, "So can you please continue to look after my brother in the ways you can Moka?"

"*tsk* As his knight it is only natural I would do these kinds of things."

"I will take care of it from here Moka, though you are doing a very good at taking care of your King," Came a soft voice that caused the others to snap their heads towards it.

Krul and Irori quickly bowed their heads, "Night Mother!" They exclaimed in shock.

Serafall froze in place, this being in front of her was the Night Mother? The one that Kaguya Carmilla prayed would protect and bless her child? Nyx though gave a small twirl of her hand and black wisps of smoke formed, filtering around Naruto and moving to pull him away from Moka and support him, "I will handle his medical care from here, though you are all welcome to join us, even the confused Miss Serafall, though do know that any hostile action in these halls will be dealt with via the use of lethal force. You have been warned."

"I-um yes. If it is okay, I am actually quite worried, Naruto had said that he was recovering from his trip to the dimensional gap, but I didn't think that it would be this bad?"

"That is understandable. It is possible to enter with a protective barrier, but Naruto has no artifact that can do that for him, so he had to use only his own ability, something like that is only done by Great Red and Ophis, possibly the Horsemen, though we are not sure about their movements. It is for this reason that he is currently the third strongest vampire here in their base state," Nyx answered as she started to walk, "Keep up, I do not wish to allow a crowd to form around us."

"I will deal with any that draw too close to Master while we travel Night mother, also Kuroka may return at some point, though I believe that Master wants to travel back to the Underworld when he is healed."

"My Prince is rather foolish like that, he loves all creatures though he doesn't really know how to interact all that well with them," A faint smile crossed the goddess' lips, "I am to assume that Arachna stayed behind with Kuroka?"

"Yes, Naruto figured that Kuroka would want to catch up with her sister, and while he wanted to stay longer, he knew that putting off his treatment much more could damage him in ways that might not be easy to recover from," Irori informed Nyx. The others could try to protest it as much as they wanted, but Irori always seemed to know exactly what it was that Naruto wanted and what he was doing, "Serafall-sama, I do believe that Naruto brought you with us because he wanted you to show you something that he has been working on, though in his current state that will not be applicable. I must ask that you weight a time before he will be in a position to do so."

Serafall nodded her head, "It's fine, I just want to make sure he is okay."

"There is no safer place in this dimension for him right now young Serafall. This city is neigh impossible to enter without our say so, even then they would need to fight through an army..." Nyx stated quite proudly.

"Father said that he would help to protect Naruto until he took the throne again," Moka responded, "Something about protecting his future line?"

Serafall blinked in shock, was this silver-haired girl serious? Did she really not understand that her father already knew she harbored feelings for Naruto and was planning on them getting married?

"Irori, do you believe I should place ghouls to help watch over us?" Shoko questioned, honestly she wanted to be of some help right now, but she was far too out of her element.

"It would be best if you just stayed close Shoko, during the treatment Naruto will be coming in and out of consciousness , when he is awake we need to start feeding him and quickly take it away when he falls back asleep. We can provide blood for you to give to him if you are not comfortable doing it yourself, as for Serafall-sama, we can sadly not let you join at the current time. Naruto's body is too frail to fight off your ice magic and heal at the same time," Irori frowned a little, "I am sorry."

"No... I had a feeling about that, I want to help but it would be best if I didn't do anything that could cause problems... Even still I would like to watch over you all during this if that is okay... I found him to be a good friend before he left, someone I could trust, so I want him to be able to trust me as well."

Nyx gave a slight shake of her head, "He already does. He would not have brought you here if he didn't. I had half expected him to bring that Gremory girl."

"Things are complicated right now between brother and her Night Mother," Krul answered with a small sigh, "I can understand why, though I wonder how Kuroka feels being so close to them all right now, I know she wouldn't hurt Rias because of how it would affect brother... but she has a deep hatred for her now."

"Kuroka won't make a move. She simply stayed behind to talk with her younger sister, to her no one else there is of worth," Irori pursed her lips together slightly in thought, "That is just how she is."

* * *

 **PA:** There ya go, the answer to who would win between an injured Naruto and Riser has now been answered, now I will put a minor brake on the theory train by putting out something in the story, Naruto remembers his time in the dimension gap, that means he didn't enter it in his final form, which means that his standard form is enough to enter the gap for a couple of hours before he needs to leave.

Also for those wondering here is the peerage list again in one of its final drafts:

King: Naruto Carmilla (Naruto)

Queen: Irori (Unbreakable Machine Dolls)

Rook 1: Kuroka Carmilla (Highschool DxD)

Rook 2: Krul Tepes (Seraph of the End)

Knight 1: Moka Akashiya (Rosario Vampire)

Knight 2: Want to fill with a Male.

Bishop 1: Soon to become Shoko (Unbreakable Machine Dolls)

Bishop 2: Rossweisse (Highschool DxD)

Pawn x4: Possibly Mikoto Suoh (Project K) or Yaya (Unbreakable Machine Dolls)

Pawn x4: dependent on the other pawn.

But yeah there is the list for you all in an easy way to see, so until next time everyone.


	10. Pretty People with Pretty Faces

**PA: This chapter was a bit of a pain, hence the long release time, one part was rewritten so many times that in the end I just went with what 'felt' right. I am pretty sure you guys will be able to guess which part it is anyhow but yes, it is here and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Following that though, I find it strange that many people found that Naruto sitting back and watching a simple game, as that is what the rating game is. The risk of any real injury is very, very low, worst they may suffer is a case of exhaustion... Honestly, why would he not take this time to see how Rias and her peerage stacked up against other devils.**

 **On this note, the peerage has been decided and is revealed in this chapter. Plus some more interesting things are brought about, for clarification do see the bottom of the chapter, the words or phrases that I think people may not understand or may want expanded have been numbered and fleshed out at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Now for your reviews:**

 **TheDemon'sRemorese:** The position of knight was difficult, though I think people may come to find that the person that got the position of knight was a good choice.

 **Mithos Yggdrassil:** Naruto and Rias have a talk this chapter. I hope it meets what you were expecting of to some degree.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** Of course, Naruto is not so weak that he would not be able to pluck the feathers from a bird when he is injured. Naruto's way of fighting does make some sense once you reach a point in this chapter. He is different from the Naruto that Rias and the other's knew.

 **fairy . tail's . storm . king:** I didn't want to go with a knight that was already known for being fast. That was one thing I wanted to stay away from, I want Naruto to cover his group's 'weaknesses' with the evil pieces.

 **KnowPein:** The coming arc is going to be a mix of canon and original. So yes it is going to be a different take on the canon Holy Sword Arc.

 **jdr733552:** I don't know, I think the second pawn is quite fitting. Plus it is kinda cute.

 **welltall44:** Some will forgive Rias more easily than others. I don't plan on it being all happy, or all mopy. Everyone has a different reaction or feeling to what happens around them, characters are unique, thus their reactions to situations should be as well.

 **Myth:** You know, it can be kind of hard to pick up on words that aren't in place when there are no markers. _I_ know what it is meant to say, so when I read through it doing my checks unless it is underlined by my checker, normally it will just look like how I expect it to.

 **Frozen Shadow 95:** I have only watched the anime so forgive me; but I didn't really find her all _that_ appealing as a character. Plus Naruto already has Kuroka and Irori, both are seriously strong mage types, while Rose will be joining later on down the path. I do not want to have his group specialised in one certain way.

 **Deiru Tamashi:** Ophis and Great Red are the different halves of the creature that fought against Trihexa. Ophis, Great Red and God then sealed Trihexa whom was weakened from the fighting. As for the creature that fought against Trihexa in the 'Dream War'... Well I haven't really decided on what it would look like, but just imagine something super badass for now.

 **anon:** Irori points it out later in this chapter.

 **Guest (Naruto's Mother):** I have used Kushina a few times, I don't really understand what is so wrong with changing it up from time to time. I try to make my stories different, sometimes it means people need to be swapped out, other times it means that things and worlds get changed.

 **haseothesage:** Why does the peerage need a second doctor?

 **The Platinum King:** I was able to fill the knight spot, I think you might be surprised by the one I chose.

 **Cerulean Knight:** The death of Riser would lead to the noble house of Phenex harassing him, so yeah it really wasn't worth the effort, just like it isn't worth the effort to kill Issei as he said.

 **Majin-kun:** Well Issei gets into some trouble in this chapter, though we also get a sneak peak at some other vampire characters, I hope you enjoy.

 **me:** Naruto's form was decided a long time ago, like when the story first came out. The one you see in this chapter is his final form at the moment. His next evolution will not be brought out for a very, very long time.

 **austinpowers97:** I am glad you think so, I am trying to give this story a unique feeling. Naruto's actions and his powers play a large impact on that role.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

Serafall was walking around the halls, she wouldn't openly admit it, but she had become lost. This place was stupidly huge, she wondered how many thousands of vampires called it home. Her fingers twitched at the hem of her skirt, she felt more alone here than she did in the Underworld. Everyone here was able to tell she was a Devil, that fact alone had kept her from being able to introduce herself to the strangers around her. They all seemed to be on guard. Kuroka had come back a few hours ago and vanished just as quickly as she had arrived, it seemed that it was at this point that the vampires around her became more 'on guard' than ever.

One had even said, 'Just try to touch the prince demon whore!' Straight to her face. She wondered if things were really all right, if the vampires were all on the same page. What if she was trying to invade? Would they act the same?

Thinking on what she had seen so far, it would make sense if they did. Their sharp eyes trained on her form while the weapons on their backs seemed to be itching to be unleashed.

She pursed her lips together in thought before taking a nearby seat, she must have sat there for five minutes before someone took a position next to her, a tired sigh coming out from their mouth. She turned her head slightly to see his palish skin, yet it was still a healthy human colour. His hair was dark in colour, pulled up into a high ponytail that looked similar to a pineapple. His eyes closed lazily and his lips pressed into a thin line, "You're drawing a lot of attention to yourself sitting here Maou Serafall."

"You don't think I am here to do something to your prince?"

The lazy looking male quirked his brow in what seemed to be amusement, "Not at all, it would be too much of a drag considering that he brought you here himself."

Serafall turned to face him fully, "Does everyone else know that?"

"No, just the Ladies of Umbra (1) and the Lords of Somnus (2). But that's enough of this for now, I was just told to bring you back but this is starting to become a drag."

"Umm, back where? I don't really want to go back to the Underworld right now," Serafall pouted, she had so much working piling up back in the underworld that it wasn't funny.

The dark haired male though scratched at the back of his head, "This is too much effort, why did Naruto send someone else... I guess this is his way of trying to stop me from sleeping all the time, doesn't he know that I need to sleep for at least 16 hours a day or I can't function properly?"

Serafall had to stop herself from giggling at the man's antics as he lead her through the halls, they came up to a solid wall where he touched it lightly before the wall expanded out and sucked them both in.

Once on the other side Serafall blinked in shock, the wall that looked so sturdy was actually more like a liquid than anything else?! She touched the wall and saw that nothing happened to her, which caused her brows to furrow, "Strange wall..."

"Just because you don't understand something doesn't mean it is strange Serafall."

The voice caused her to turn around and see Naruto sitting upright in a bed. Kuroka was slowly moving away as she let her hair back down, marks still present on her neck from where Naruto had fed on her, "Are you feeling better Naruto-kun~?"

"Yes, thanks for asking, normally Kuroka or Irori would be able to heal me, or I could do it myself, but this time it was out of our hands. Thank you for bringing her Shikamaru, you can go back to bed if you would like?" Naruto offered with a kind smile.

The now know to be Shikamaru let out a small sigh, "It is already pretty late in the day, I might wait until after dinner for that."

"Are you sure you aren't some kind of sloth?" A deep voice from the side murmured out. The attention was drawn to him and you were able to see a tall man, around the same height as Naruto and Shikamaru, thus he towered over the females around him. His hair was a red that was similar to those of the Gremory family, his eyes were sharp like a dragon or a large male lion that was awoken before he had gotten all of his sleep. His body was built like Naruto's, tight and firm, though he was a little broader in the shoulders than the slimline vampire. He like Shikamaru was clad in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He moved and stretched his body out, causing the silver bundle on his chest to shift and let out a small moan at being disturbed.

The silver-haired bundle stood up and stretched herself out as well and Serafall felt like she needed to cuddle and pet the young girl she saw, the Gothic Lolita dress didn't help the urge as the small bundle cutely yawned and rubbed at her tired eyes, "Mikoto..."

"I'm here Anna."

"I'm a Gashadokuro (3) you idiot," Shikamaru trailed out before going over to the couch and resting his head against the wall, Serafall watched as nothing happened which caused her to once again curse at the weird wall, "Don't make me visit you tonight, it would be a drag.

A wild grin came across Mikoto's face, "Try it, I'll show you just how strong an Ifrit (4) is when woken up."

"If you do that won't you stir up our resident Phoenix (5) Mikoto?"

"Hand of Fate (6) is taunting us," Anna pouted cutely at Naruto who lifted his right hand, what Serafall saw caused her gaze to linger on it, a strange feeling swelling in her chest at the sight of the silver skull ring with ruby red eyes in its sockets. The eyes seemed to look around and stare straight into the soul of Serafall, the silver was cold, she could feel it from this distance, it clung tightly to the middle finger of Naruto's right hand almost like a small crown.

Naruto let out a small chuckle as he placed his hands back under the sheets of his bed. Kuroka was seated by his side now with Irori staying close making sure that everyone was well tended to, "I am sorry that I can't stand to welcome you properly," Naruto gave a charming chuckle, "In fact I think this may be the worst I have ever greeted someone."

"N-no no, it is understandable. I think you are doing incredibly well considering that you came back from the dimension gap. To be able to have fought already, not to mention the briefing you gave the Maou and now able to talk again after collapsing yesterday... It is really impressive how strong you've become Naruto-kun!" Serafall cheered, a flash of the young boy she knew overlapped the current Naruto's image as he smiled at her before quickly turning back to the current one.

"I am just trying my best."

"Your best happens to be better than most people would believe Naruto-kun," said Serafall as she relaxed a little, his kind gaze calming her down.

Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "I mean I have had help of course. Lots of help to be honest, the elder vampires here helped me get onto the right path and Death spent quite a bit of time teaching me as well... Well I guess you might have figured that after I told you I met with him and saw his ring on my finger."

Serafall stared blankly, she wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, though it was true she had been thinking such things since she saw the Death's ring on Naruto's finger, though to hear from Naruto himself that he had been taught by death was something else. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing the crosses hanging upside from his ears, they must normally be covered by his hair, but now should could really feel that something was being cut off from Naruto, no something about him was drawing his energy inwards. He was a void, she couldn't actually feel how strong he is, "O-of course I did!"

Moka rose her brows while giving a suspicious look to Serafall, "Of course you did sweetheart."

"A-ah uh, Naruto the silver one doesn't believe me?~!"

"S-silver one?!" Moka roared in both question and protest at her name being replaced by a colour.

Krul on the other hand was finding herself to start liking this 'Serafall' character, she moved forward and wrapped an arm around Serafall's shoulders, "It's okay Sera-chan don't worry about the Silver One, she just likes to cause trouble for everyone."

"Uh N-Naruto-kun who is this?" Serafall was now at the point of starting to freak out, some random little girl had just started being all friendly with her for no reason. Well it would be pretty normal if she was in her Levi-tan outfit, but she was in somewhat normal clothes, that being a dress that she wore to important events.

"My sister, it is up to debate still on who is older."

"Sister... You have a sister?" Serafall looked at the short pink-haired girl who gave her a warm smile and showed off her vampire fangs, "Are you really his sister?"

"Yep, though I am under a hundred years old while brother is over two hundred, so I should be the younger one right?"

This had caught Serafall's attention, if he was over two hundred than he was actually older than her, her two hundredth birthday was coming up soon after all, "I-is that true Naruto-kun?"

Naruto rose a hand to his brow at rubbed at it lightly, "I have been aware for two hundred years, though I was only born just over two decades ago... Remember the whole thing about vampire mother's carrying their children for long periods of time to teach them everything?" When he saw Serafall nod he continued, "Well Kaguya carried me for over two hundred years. So if we are going by the whole 'vampire age' thing, I guess I would be around 221... Or 222, I can't really remember..."

Serafall blinked at him a few times, it would actually make a lot of sense, Naruto always seemed to be much smarter than his age would let on, if he was actually taught things about the world for that long before being born into it... Well it seemed to explain a lo to her, thus she nodded sharply, "That's good, it would feel kinda strange to have a crush on someone younger than me!"

The silence that came through the room alerted Serafall to the fact that she had said what was on her mind and not the 'I can live with that' which she had been planing on. Her face turned a colour that the Gremory family would be proud of as she tried to run away. Naruto sat there with a blank expression on his face, "T-that's not what I was expecting..."

"Muuu I didn't mean to say it~!"

"Troublesome, another woman," Shikamaru grunted out from the corner, "How many does that make now?"

"Six by my count, though I am not sure about Shoko..." Mikoto spoke up.

"I just want his child, I would make it enjoyable of course, but the child is all I really want," Shoko spoke with a small shrug of her shoulders, she would not deny the fact that Naruto was appealing, but sharing was not in her interests. She would rather go without loving someone than to have to share them with another, thus when her child was born she would love it with all of her heart, letting it know that it was the only thing that mattered to her.

A steady breath left the mouth of Naruto, "Well I am almost rested enough to begin travelling again, though I should probably feed a bit more."

Moka was instantly by his side, the collar of her top lowered exposing her neck, "If you must, though don't think that I am doing this because I care or anything, I just don't want my King to be seen as weak is all."

"The Silver one is a real tsundere Sera-chan, you should remember that!"

"Ah uh, what's your name?" Serafall questioned the one who had been holding onto her for the past couple of minutes now.

"Krul Tepes, Vampire Queen, though you can call me Tepe-chan or Krul-chan, either is fine! I will also accept 'The super adorable younger sister of Naruto', though it can be a bit of a mouthful."

"So is Naruto nya~" Came a pur from Kuroka who got a quick flick to the forehead from Irori.

"I thought I told you to stop looking at Naruto-sama when he was asleep?!"

"I have a good memory nya~ Though I have been practicing for when the time comes. so it will feel really good Naru-kun nya~!"

Mikoto and Shikamaru sighed while Anna gave a slightly confused look, she was pretty sure they were talking about Naruto's penis, the red face of Serafall who looked like she was about to faint also said that she thought the same. This group of people was weird, but she liked them, they were all close and their arguments were mostly just to rile each other up, they didn't seem to have any real hatred for one another.

"Will you hurry up Naruto, the room is cold and I don't want to- ah~!" Moka was forced to stop her act as the long fang's of Naruto sunk into her flesh, he was inside of her again he was defiantly the biggest out of everyone who had been inside of her and the feeling was just something that she couldn't quite put into words. Her entire being felt like it was responding to Naruto being in her. Thus she started to melt and was pulled onto his lap, she didn't even protest against it, nor the fact that Kuroka started to play with her hair this was bliss, she clutched to his shirt and could feel his magic resting just under the surface like a raging torrent ready to be unleashed at his whim. A shaky breath left her body as she snaked an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting him continue to feed until he was done.

* * *

Rias sat in the garden of her family, her eyes trained on the spot where a handful of years ago one would be able to see her and Naruto talking about random things or her trying to drag him into silly adventures of hers.

Honestly she caused him so much trouble when she was younger... Though did it really stop? Again he came and cleaned up her mess, though he did leave a massive one behind.

The whole Underworld is in a panic, firstly because Naruto came back in a grand fashion and secondly because he had just up and vanished again, this time taking Serafall with him. The Maou though seemed to be fine with it. This was not something that was missed on the higher houses, it seemed that the Maou either knew where they were, or they knew something that made them trust in Naruto.

She clenched her fists tighter, "Why did you just take off like that?" She spoke to no one.

"I have _no_ idea what he sees in you," A voice replied from behind causing Rias to quickly spin on her feet and came face to face with a short pink-haired girl with bright red eyes.

Rias took a small step back, "Y-you're one of the ones that was with Naruto?"

Krul tilted her head to the side and let an icy smile slip across her face, "Yes I was with my brother when he cleaned up the whole issue with your marriage for you. Honestly the performance that you put on was quite sickening."

"Riser had more experience than me, not to mention the regeneration of a Phenex is hard to deal with!"

"Yet my brother defeated his entire peerage single handedly. It begs the question 'What is the worth of Rias Gremory without her Queen?' To many you are seen as little more than an obstacle that needs to be removed, a chain holding him back," Krul nearly growled, "You couldn't even defeat Crowley when he was outnumbered."

Crowley, that was a name that Rias had tried to forget. The vampire that had toyed with them and given someone enough time for Naruto to be taken away... What was that vampire's name who was taking him away? No they weren't given a name, just a rank, 7th Progenitor, she had seen the damage that had been left in the wake of the battle, it seemed like they were quite even in strength, Naruto and the 7th that is, "What does Crowley have to do with any of this?"

"Well Crowley has now risen to the rank I had back then, 7th Progenitor," Krul saw the way her eyes widened, "Ah so he gave my rank. I have grown since then, as has everyone, I will admit that you got stronger, though all the strength in the world isn't worth a cent if you can't hit with it."

"Who are you? Also Naruto doesn't have a sister! He would have told me about it if he did!?"

Krul gave a slight shake of her head, "Idiot how can he tell you something he didn't know about? I was conceived well after Lady Kaguya went into isolation, as were _our_ younger sisters. My name though, it is Krul Tepes, Vampire Queen and now a 4th Progenitor. I could crush you without a second thought," To prove her point Krul appeared in front of Rias faster than the latter could process, her small hand resting on Rias' heart as she lightly touched it before jumping back and gliding through the air, a wide smile on her face, "Just like that. Poof and there goes the heiress."

Rias grit her teeth, "Then why don't you?!"

Krul was about to speak only for another voice to cut in, "Because Naruto would not like it. For some reason he believed that you would stay true to the promise you forced on him all those years ago," Krul sighed, she knew the voice all to well. There stood Moka, her back resting against a nearby tree as her red eyes glared at the two females before her, "Moka Akashiya, that is my name. 4th Progenitor and a Vampire Queen. My family serves the Blue Blooded Vampires. I am not happy with what has come to pass, if need be I will destroy any who get in Naruto's way, whether they be relative or friend. It makes little difference to me."

"Oh, do you want to help us kill father Moka?" Krul tilted her head before giving a wicked smile, "He is one that needs to vanish. If he doesn't Mina and Valerie will never be free."

"Are you speaking about Valerie Tepes?!" Rias' questioned gained the attention of Krul.

"You know of my younger half-sister? No, now that I think on it, didn't you add Gasper Vladdi into your peerage to replace Brother? it would make sense if that were the case, Gasper was always around Valerie when they were younger," A tired sigh slipped from Krul's lips, "Did you come to bring me back Moka?"

"Naruto will notice if you vanish for too long. He keeps a close eye on you."

"As he should, I am his precious little sister," A warm smile crossed her face as she spoke before entering a small skip, "Well let us not keep him waiting Moka," With that Krul vanished into a cloud of bats and flew off into the sky towards the direction of the main house, Moka following a moment after.

Rias looked back to the house and narrowed her eyes, were they saying that Naruto was inside? She quickly started to run back home, the chance was slim, but it was still there.

* * *

 **Earlier**

Naruto and group, including Serafall, landed on the marble floors of the Gremory Household, "You're late," Came a calm voice as Grayfia walked into the open, "Rooms have been prepared for your entire peerage."

A slight flux of magic alerted Naruto to the fact that Krul had made an illusion of herself to go somewhere, before he could even utter a command Moka vanished as well, he figured that Moka together he didn't have much to worry about, either that or the entire Underworld would be hunting for them by morning.

Thus he gave his full attention to Grayfia, he had seen the expression fly across Irori's face as well, so it was clear that she understood what they had done. Naruto closed his eyes to calm himself, "I see that you were expecting us to come back, I should thank Kuroka for that no?"

"Indeed, though her estimation truly shocked us, in saying so she was only off by half an hour. Truly it is surprising that she would understand you so well," She saw the reactions of Naruto and his Queen, it would seem that they understood that two of their members had vanished and just planed to leave it at that, thus she would as well. After all they couldn't cause too much trouble now could they?

Kuroka grabbed onto Naruto's arm, dragging it between her breasts as she gave a light purr, "Of course! I know everyone about Naru-kun nya~!"

Grayfia was not willing to argue that point, though she was interested in why Naruto had a coat over his form now, it was black in colour and had silver moons on the edges of the high collar, "Naruto, now that everything is in order, would I be able to speak to you in private?"

Naruto rose a brow though didn't really question it, "Ne ne what's this about Grayfia-chan?" Serafall did it instead, even going so far as to get right up in front of Grayfia.

The maid in question blinked a few times, "Apologies Serafall-sama I didn't see you there. It is good for you to have returned to visit the Gremory household. What can we do for you today?"

Serafall blinked in shock, really Grayfia hadn't noticed her there? "A-are you messing around with me?!"

"Oh look Shikamaru feel asleep standing up... Naruto do you have a marker on you?" Mikoto questioned lazily, though there seemed to be a slight sense of happiness or hope in his voice.

"Mikoto's mean..." Anna whispered out.

"I suppose we can speak in private Gray," Naruto felt her heart trace increase as her magic kicked to life, "Oh you mean like that?" He shrugged the coat from his shoulders and Kuroka quickly donned it herself, "Very well."

"Excellent, if you will follow me?" She raised her right hand into the air and created a large purple portal in the air before stepping through it.

Naruto looked at his peerage and gave a warm smile, "Do behave while I am gone, also... Depending on what happened with the two of them, they may be in great trouble when I return," He stepped up to the portal before pushing off his front foot and floating through the portal.

When he came out the other side the sky was blood red while the ground was a deep purple. He slowly floated down to the ground seeing Grayfia across from him in a tight leather outfit. He rose his brows at the seen in front of him, "This is my combat outfit, I find it easier to move."

"Are you sure the enemy doesn't just find it harder to attack you when you're like that?" A small smirk came across the lips of Naruto as Grayfia gave a faint smile.

"Oh shut up."

"Dropping the Ice Queen act now that we are alone Gray? I feel a little honoured."

Grayfia let a smile work its way across her face, "I said some things last time that I can not take back. This is all I can really do, I must test you to make sure you are strong enough to go through with what you have planned from this point forward Naruto. Do forgive me."

Naruto gave a light shake of his head, "There is nothing to forgive, though I guess I should get a little serious now. My incantation, this is the final stage of Judgement Weapon and Wrath Drive! Judgement and Wrath intertwine, meld and rip the laws asunder!"

Grayfia shielded her eyes from the explosion of energy, she sent magic to her feet to hold her tight on the ground even then she wasn't sure it would be enough. The rush of energy past her and she was able to look at Naruto again, his skin had became ashen in colour, his eyes a pale lavender while his hair was now fully white in colour and came down past his shoulders. His clothing prior to the transformation had vanished leaving him in a flowing black coat that seemed to be made up of some kind of silk, his pants matched the coat in design while he held a large claymore that looked to weigh more than he did, intricate red runes coming to life on it as matching lightning started to dance on the blade.

Long horns protruded from his forehead while long bladed wings were fully spread out from his back, she could see that his nails had turned into claws and that his muscles had expanded under his skin, "Without this form I am Progenitor Second Class. Inside of it I have more strength than either of the First Classes," He appeared in front of Grayfia with a thundering boom behind him.

Her eyes widened as she quickly erected a shield of ice in front of herself, though she noticed her mistake and quickly jumped back as large spears shot out from her own shield towards her. He broke the sound barrier in a single step, then turned her own defence against her.

This was Naruto being serious, not the play fight that the Underworld had seen against Riser. She quickly formed a magic circle in front of her before firing a large blast of demonic lighting at Naruto, watching as he raised his claymore and blocked it with his own casing a large explosion to shatter out from the collision.

That was right, he had shown that he could use every element in his fight with Riser. Grayfia bit her lower lip, how should she approach this? She quickly twisted her hand out to the side as a very old magic circle came to life, one she hadn't used in many, many years, out of it a spear wrapped tightly in chains was slowly pushed forth. She grabbed onto the shaft and the chains started to break, leaving only small tails around the tipe of the burning red spear.

Naruto let a small smirk spread from the corner of his lips, "To think you would be serious enough to use 'Et scindite caelestis Draco Rubrum' (Tear of the Heavenly Red Dragon) against me. A spear made from the scales and tears of the now 'Boosted Gear'. How many years has to been since you touched that spear? Is it thirsty Gray?"

Grayfia twirled the spear around in her hand before pointing it at Naruto, her eyes narrowing in concentration. Naruto was right, she could feel that her spear was thirsty, it wanted to spill blood and wreck havoc once again. She would control it though, this cursed spear of hers would not take the lives of those she held dear. She watched as Naruto held his blade out to the side, the lightning around it becoming increasingly intense as it struck out at the ground around him creating large craters in rage, "Don't fret, my spear is angry to that I never use it... Break away the shell," The claymore in Naruto's hands cracked and revealed a pristine long sword in its stead. He drew the blade up, resting the flat side against the back of his free wrist as he pointed it towards Grayfia, "You never quite met Dracula, but you should at lest know this name; Băutor de Sânge? (Blood Drinker) It was the name of his favorite impaling spear."

The silver-haired devil tightened her grip on her spear, she had heard of the spear many times through history. It was nearly as famous as Dracul himself, though it had vanished just as Dracul had died. Many believed it to have been just an extension of his body because of such a thing, yet here it was, if what Naruto was saying as true. She moved to attack only to stop short and defend instead as Naruto was upon her. She widened her eyes at the pure malice that was coming from the long sword. It was sentient, it wanted to destroy everything. She didn't need to question anything else. Naruto had gotten his hands on a very dangerous weapon, "Some things are better laid to rest, that weapon is bad news Naruto!" She was holding him at bay with both hands on her spear. His lone hand not allowing her to push forward at all.

"The Judgement Weapon of the Tepes family is their soul turned into a weapon. Are you saying my soul is bad news Gray?" He moved to place his hand on her spear only for Grayfia to panic and dash away from him. It was an advantage that he had using only one hand, the strength of his Wrath Drive allowed him to match her power with one hand, leaving his other free to be able to grab her for a grapple, or even used to strike when they were locked in a power struggle.

She bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, he had come this far in his short time away? She would have to be quick on her feet, dashing forward she watched as Naruto slid his front foot back, his blade going with him. He was planning on using a drawing strike to catch her off guard with its blinding speed. She entered a spin, her spear trailing around her as she did, a clone of ice appearing to her left as they quickly approached Naruto, he would only be able to effectively strike at one of them with the blade.

As she quickly approached Naruto she saw his gaze turn to her, staring directly int her eyes, his lips forming a wide smirk as he let his tongue out and trailed his lip, her eyes widened, her clones couldn't bleed. The blood on her lip had given her away. Naruto moved forward, his clawed foot connected with her clone, digging deep into it before flicking it towards her.

It shattered mid flight sending out large shards of razor sharp ice. Her spear quickly spun shattering each one as it came close. Her offence had been stopped before she could even really begin, "It's my turn now right?" He touched his earrings and the clasps came undone the crosses falling the ground as Grayfia found her vision go white.

* * *

Grayfia found herself laying down on a couch across from Naruto, a charming smile on his face as he sipped at the coffee in his hands, "Ah you're awake now. What did you think Gray? In your own words, am I strong enough to continue forward?"

She sat up and looked down at her trembling hands, they were still so cold, her entire body still felt cold. In an instant he had dropped the entire temperature of her dimension to a level where her body had stopped working. There was no logical answer behind his sudden increase in strength, it was mind numbing, prior to his leaving he could force the other members of Sirzechs' peerage to pay attention yes, but she could still toy with him. Now though... She was the one that was toyed with, he had baited her into drawing close. He showed that in long distance she would not be able to win from their first few exchanges, he could counter any spell she used after all.

That forced her into a close quarters match, one where he was no slouch, no one where he had played his hand as best he could. He reached his hand up and saw Grayfia stiffen in place, his smile dropped and he frowned, "This is one of the reasons why I don't like to get too serious. People tend to get scared now."

A tired sigh left his mouth as he stood, "Do try to be presentable, after all Rias is about to enter the room in quite the flustered state. My _dear_ sister and Moka decided to pay her a visit while we were in your dimension. Moka nearly had a fit when I healed you, be thankful that the others decided that she didn't deserve any because she ran off without telling us anything."

Naruto tapped his fingers against his elbow in thought, "Don't be so put out Gray. What you experienced was something that only a handful have seen, not even those in my group have seen that. It is the power that I gained when training with Death, scary right?" He saw her head stiffly move into a nod, "That's why I don't use it. If I pulled it out every fight I wouldn't be able to be looked at the same way. At the moment people see me as me, could you imagine what would happen if I unleashed that power in the public eye Gray?"

Grayfia thought back to what she had seen just before her vision had gone white, it was a flash, maybe a trick her eyes had played, but she had seen Naruto, his hair was long and tied into a loose ponytail, his eyes were a glimmering gold. His skin had become its regular pale as bones had seemed to cover his entire being. The power he had, was he sad that it was so far above everyone else? Wasn't he the same before he left? Before he had found a rival in Sairaorg, she could remember such expressions about not having people that could understand him... Had he reverted back to how he was back then? A person that didn't believe that anyone could understand him? "W-what was that?"

"It is called God Eater, before learning from Death, I could not enter it of my own will. We needed to force my body to the point where it would have died without evolving further, time and time again so I could get used to the experience. We obtain power in order to protect those that we care about..." He didn't say any more, though Grayfia understood what he meant, 'Yet that power drives us apart', were his unspoken words.

God Eater, what a name for a strange evolution of Vampire, a faint smile worked at Grayfia's lips, "You do not have to worry about be saying any more Naruto."

"Thanks Onee-san."

Grayfia's face became red as she quickly turned away from Naruto, she loved being called that, it had been so long since anyone had called her that. Yet here the person she had once thought of as a younger brother had come right out and called her his older sister. She brought a hand up to her cheeks, trying to hide them from the public, she wouldn't let others see her being embarrassed if she could help it. Maybe she could try calling him Otouto? Her cheeks flushed further at the thought.

The doors to the room opened and Rias ran in, out of breath and her hair out of its regular maintained shape. Naruto's full peerage turned and faced her with varying looks, along with a happily waving Serafall. Rias turned her gaze to Naruto and her eyes became unsure, like she didn't know how to approach him any more, she looked down at her feet, "N-Naruto..." Her hands formed fists and loosened over and over again as if it were a way of trying to calm herself.

"Rias?"

Naruto's call caused her to snap her head up and look at him, blinking a few times in shock, "Y-yes?"

"Want to talk in private? You look a little nervous."

She was! If you can tell that someone is nervous you shouldn't bring it up! Everyone knows that right?! She cleared her throat a little, "T-that would be good, umm, do you mind if I bring Akeno with me? She has more or less been acting as my Queen since you were gone."

"That would no longer be private," Irori stated calmly, "If that is the case though, shouldn't I be by your side Naruto-sama? If Rias-sama is bringing her Queen than it would only make sense to bring you own correct?"

Actually that wasn't fair at all! Rias wanted to bring Akeno for morale support, it was clear that Naruto didn't need Irori, he didn't seem bothered at all! She looked around and saw the looks of the vampires that had spoken to her earlier, well at least Irori seemed to be a better choice than those two, thus she put on a small smile, "I don't see a problem with that."

Grayfia nodded, understanding the situation, "If that's the case then I shall escort you all to your rooms. Kuroka has already given me your requests, if there are any faults do please let me know so that we can tend to them as quickly as possible."

Naruto's good gave small shrugs before leaving with Grayfia sans for Kuroka and Irori, Kuroka bounded up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him tightly, before leaning up on the tips of her toes and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, "Play nice okay nya~?"

"Of course I will, now please make sure that Moka and Krul don't start fighting in the halls, it would set a bad example don't you think?" Kuroka spun on her feet and moved a couple of steps away before turning back and facing Naruto, "of course nya~! I won't let you down Naruto-kun!"

Rias gave a nervous laugh as she watched Kuroka go, things had been incredibly tense while Kuroka was here by herself. Everyone wanted to ask her question, though she seemed to dodge them so easily and without any real thought. Not to mention that when someone really pushed about what had been happening with Naruto, well she got very defensive. Then finally when someone pushed too far she just up and left.

Then they were left with no way of contacting Naruto, thankfully Grayfia had already been briefed on what should be expected to happen, though it also showed how deep the trust and understanding between the members of Naruto's group really was.

A few tense minutes passed as they waited on Akeno, Rias was too scared to speak without her now that Naruto was in front of her, what if she said something wrong after all of this time? Would he just up and vanish again? Why did he leave after the rating game when everyone wanted to speak to him? Did he not care about them any more? What was up with his coat, did it mean something?! All these questions were running through her head and she didn't know which ones to ask!

"Rias? Rias, Grayfia-san said that you were looking for...me..." The words seemed to die in Akeno's mouth as she entered the room and saw Naruto standing there with a small smile on his face, "It is good to see you again Naruto-senpai."

"You saw me a few days ago Akeno, but yes, it's good to see you as well. I believe we should move somewhere where we can rest and have more privacy," Naruto offered.

Akeno now understood why Rias wanted her there. The heiress had actually been incredibly scared about this day, even more so than her marriage contract to Riser. The situation with Issei just seemed to make this fear even worse. To the point where she was now scared to be alone with Naruto, for Akeno it hurt to see her friend like this, trying hard to stop herself from shivering in front of him. She was in love with him, so much so that he often plagued her thoughts, yet she couldn't bring herself to speak, "I believe we have a room that was meant to be a purpose room for you Naruto-senpai," Thus Akeno took the lead.

The group following behind her down the halls and coming to a large set of double doors that she pushed open, it was dimly lit, enough so that those without the eyesight of a vampire would be able to see what they were doing without any issue and no brighter. The group of four walked inside, Rias hesitantly took a seat, finding that the material was very comfortable and gave a small wave of her hand to gesture that Naruto do the same.

Naruto did just that, he sat in the chair, to him it was a relaxing position compared to one of his normal ones, though to Rias and Akeno it still looked incredibly formal. Akeno looked around the room before settling her eyes on the duo, "Would you both like some refreshments?"

"Irori, could you please assist Akeno in making refreshments. I will have a coffee, cherry please," He saw the look on Akeno's face, "It is a method in which coffee is prepared for vampires, do not look so shocked, it is too amusing," A faint smile crushed his face causing Akeno to blush in embarrassment. Irori moved to her side and gave a small bow of her head, "Irori can be a little cold at time, she is my Ice Queen after all, though if she warms up to you, you will have a friend that will be with you through thick and thin."

"I am unfamiliar with this household still, could you please lead the way Akeno-san?"

Akeno gave a quick nod and the two left the room. This lead to the air becoming heavy and tense. Rias looked at Naruto and bit her lower lip, "H-how have you been?"

"Good, good. Things have been busy, but if I leave it like that, well it wouldn't very well be fair to you... So we can return to this later. I have had Arachna watching you to try to attempt to keep your peerage safe while still allowing for you all to grow without my major involvement... Even still I wish to know how you have been Rias, it has been quite a long time after all," His words rode through the air on a velvet carpet, so soft, smooth yet still holding a tone of nobility and authority.

Rias blinked a few times, "I... Well the thing is... What I mean to say is... I MADE A MISTAKE!" The words were shouted out from her body, leaving her panicked chest heaving as she looked down at the ground, she didn't want to see the look on Naruto's face right now, she heard his lips part to speak, they were moist a brief part of her wondered how they would feel against her own, though it was currently squashed under the guilt and shame she was feeling thus she quickly shook her head to stop him from speaking, "I shouldn't have tried to use my boy to escape like I did. I want to give my everything to you, when I saw you again I knew that for a fact. I want to keep my promise to you, not matter how long it takes for it. Even if you gave your first away, I still want you to have mine!"

She froze as she heard Naruto's feet touch the ground, closing her eyes shut, she couldn't watch if he was going to walk away. Her form though stiffened as she felt an arm scoop her up and pull her into his chest, holding her tight as she rested her head against the thin fabric of his shirt, "If that is your wish..." Naruto's voice warmed Rias and caused her to quickly nod into his chest.

"I do... I want to start things over and promise that I will save it all for you again."

Naruto leaned down a little and gave her a small peck on the cheek, at least that was the plan. Rias though had turned into it, crashing her lips against his in a sloppy and haphazard display of passion. Her hands gripped tightly to his shirt as she stepped up taller on her heels. Naruto's hand wrapping tightly around the small of her back pulled their bodies flush against one another, as if he was trying to let not an atom pass between the two of them.

Rias still though wanted to be closer, trying to gain more height only to stumble and lose her balance. Her hands shoot up to grab onto Naruto's body, due to his shirt more than likely breaking if she tugged on it. The sudden shift caught Naruto somewhat off guard, judging from the position they were in, Rias would more than likely damage her hands when she let go in a panic in less than a second. Thus he summoned ice behind her and quickly grabbed it, using it as leverage to spin them around and land on the seat that Rias had been in earlier. Now Rias pulled away, blinking in shock as she was straddling the waist of Naruto, "Uh..."

"Head in the clouds Princess?" Naruto mused aloud causing Rias to blush.

Despite that though she relaxed into him again, his arms wrapping around her body and holding her protectively, "Please don't leave again... I need you here with me Naruto."

"You want me to stay here? Then I guess I will have to reject the job offer I got in Kuoh."

Rias backed up a little to stare into his iceberg blue eyes, "You have a job in Kuoh?"

"Kuoh academy to be precise. I found out that your school needed a medical adviser and someone to teach those that wanted a higher level of education in the medical field. Thankfully I am able to supply my own staff to help nurse the students back to health should something happen," Naruto gave a light wave of his hand, "Though I do hope that you two will only come by to chat."

"Two?" Rias questioned in confusion.

Naruto gave a small chuckle, "The girls finished making our drinks a long time ago Princess, they have been waiting outside of the door, listening very closely to our conversation. So much so that the glass up against their ear may have molded to become a permanent part of their heads."

The door opened up and Akeno was forced to follow it as she was in fact frozen to the glass by her ear, a pleasant smile rested on the face of Irori as she moved inside and placed the tray of drinks onto the table, "How did you even know?" Akeno got out in a small huff.

"Vampire senses. Our eyes are so sensitive to light purely because of how heightened our senses are. It is the reason that the lights in this room are so dim, I can see perfectly fine in an abyss after all. So hearing someone press a glass up against a door is not beyond my abilities, nor is hearing their pulse through the glass," Naruto gave a light wave of his hand and the ice shattered allowing Akeno to pull herself away from the door.

"You could have told me Irori," Akeno whined out playfully, honestly it didn't hurt at all, it was just a small inconvenience.

Irori rose a thin brow as she looked at the raven-haired teen, "I thought it was quite clear that Naruto-sama could hear us. For example when you enter the sphere of his senses you should feel a light tingle on your skin. Once you notice the sensation, if Naruto-sama has not hidden himself you should feel him clearly able to sense you."

Rias blinked in shock, she hadn't felt it anything like that, were her senses that dull compared to those from Naruto's group? She shook the thought away, leaning again into Naruto as he used a vine to bring his coffee up and sip gingerly at it. Right now she didn't care, later, later she would see if she was really holding him back, if that was the case then she would do everything in her power to get strong enough to stand by his side. For now though, she just wanted to bask in being near him again after four dreadfully long years.

* * *

Mikoto was walking down the hallway, with him was Shikamaru, Shoko and Anna. For some reason he had become the leader of this little group, honestly he had no idea why. Yes maybe he had been part of Naruto's group the longest out of all of them, or maybe it was the fact that he was worth two mutation pawns and two regular ones, either way, this was the group that was not set on trying to get into Naruto's pants every night.

He had no plan for that period. Naruto was a good guy and a better leader, most of all though he was a good friend, despite his rather weak attempt to hide it behind a cold exterior. His thoughts were cut off though as something bumped into him, looking down he saw a scrawny brown haired boy who looked like he had just rolled out of bed, "Watch where you're going," Mikoto drawled out, honestly brats these days. He was all for having a good time and being a little slack, but seriously, running into someone was one of the fastest ways to start a fight.

The brown haired boy looked at Mikoto for a few moments before widening his eyes and quickly bowing his head, "S-sorry for running into you Gremory-san! I am looking for Buchou- ah Rias Gremory do you know where she is?"

Mikoto rose a brow at the boy's words, "I ain't no Gremory... Though Rias, yeah I think she is talking to Naruto..."

Issei got an angry look on his face, "That vampire bastard! Who does he think he is walking in and taking charge of everything like he is someone special! Just cause he is a little strong doesn't mean anything!"

Mikoto lost his curiosity, Anna stepped back from him while Shikamaru leaned against a nearby wall, his calculations putting it to be a safe position while Shoko quickly backed up with Anna, "Gaki... Don't talk about Naruto like that. You don't understand him at all."

"I understand enough. he just pisses off for four years without telling anyone and when he comes back everyone is cheering, yet he takes it in his stride as if he did nothing wrong?! He is an asshole and a bastard, I bet the reason why no one talks about his parents is because they knew what kind of person he was going to be so they left him!"

The sound of bones cracking rung through the halls as Mikoto tightened his fist to a level that would crush steel without issue, faster than Issei could process what had happened he found himself flying through a large series of walls, the bored gaze of Shikamaru watching him from his flight path, after the tenth room Issei lost his consciousness, it was quite a while still before he stopped while the occupants of the rooms he was passing through continued to scream in shock.

Flames started to roll off of Mikoto as he marched through the Issei sized holes, he felt a sensation that he was familiar with wash over his body as he continued forward, coming to see Issei being held up by a single finger that had tucked itself into his collar, an unhappy look on Naruto's face, "Care to explain why I was forced to catch a perverted Dragon Mikoto?"

The redhead in question clenched his fists tighter as giant wings of flames shot out from his back, threatening to set the room ablaze if it wasn't for the fast action of Irori who was quickly working on putting the fires out, "He... He badmouthed you and your mother."

The room became incredibly quiet, no one really knowing what to say, Kaguya _was_ and still _is_ a taboo subject, it was Rias though that broke it, shaking her head fro side to side, "I told him, I told him to calm down and I would explain everything to him once I knew what was happening. Mikoto-san correct?" She questioned getting a nod from the man, Rias was thankful that she was right, after all there were only two males that came to her house with Naruto, "Please let me deal with it. Trust me when I say that he will be punished, I can't have him continue to behave in such a childish way, he will not only shame everyone around him, but he will put them all in grave danger."

Mikoto eased the flames away before turning and starting to walk back through the holes he had caused, "Let him know... Next time I don't care how weak his body is... I _won't_ hold back!" Rias nodded at his back, though she wasn't sure if he could even tell as he walked back through the mess he made, offering small apologies to those that he passed.

A tired sigh escaped the lips of Naruto, "At least we can be thankful that he didn't say anything like that to Moka or Krul..." He didn't need to say any more. Rias had met the two and she felt the anger and the ability of them. Issei wouldn't have even seen they were coming if they wanted him dead.

Krul also happened to be Naruto's little sister, while Moka was an attendant of sorts they would never let a slight like that slide. Irori gave a light blink before looking over to Rias who was gingerly taking Issei from his finger, the vampire in question just seemed tired, "Rias-sama, if you would allow, I have been practising new forms of punishment with my ice magic. I could help apply them so that your pawn learns a lesson if you would like?"

Rias let out a sigh, honestly why was Issei such an idiot, he should have just stayed in his room, she would have visited him and explained everything later... probably, "I don't think that will be necessary Irori-san."

"Hypocrite."

The single word had confused Rias as she turned to look at the now frowning maid, "Pardon?"

"You called for your Queen to defend _your_ honour against Riser Phenex and he came, regardless of the fallout that may come after him... Yet here you stand, not allowing me, Naruto-sama's Queen to defend _his_ honor. As I said, you're a hypocri-"

"Irori, please do calm yourself," Naruto spoke and Irori noticed how tired he sounded, her argument stopped at that moment.

Rias though saw what Irori had meant, she really did have no right ins topping Irori from defending Naruto's honor. In fact she could legally challenge Issei to a duel, a Low-class or Mid-class is not allowed to speak ill of a High-class and should such a thing happen, members from the peerage of the High-class hold every right to challenge the speaker to combat. There was no doubt in her mind that Irori would defeat Issei in the most brutal way possible. Thus she took a small breath in, "I will permit it with two exceptions Irori-san, that being that first you are not allowed to go too far, and secondly myself and Akeno will be watching you."

"I have no issue with either of those Rias-sama," Irori gave a small bow of head head before smiling, "Do you need to feed again Naruto-sama?" She saw the unfocused look in his eyes, his body was fresh out of surgery after all, and from what she knew he had released his full power... Normally he would have found a nice bed by now and crawled into it for a handful of days to recover.

Naruto blinked now that he noticed he was being spoken to, "Sorry but I am actually pretty tired. Is it okay if we continue this tomorrow Rias? I would enjoy talking to you some more."

Rias quickly nodded, "Of course we can!" She said maybe a little too quickly, "Are you sure you're okay though? Now that I look, you seem a little pale... Well paler than usual."

"I should be fine after resting for a few days, it is nothing to worry about."

His voice did little to ease their worries. The last time that Naruto had appeared to be anything other than healthy was when the Underworld was attacked by Hydra all those years ago... He and Sairaorg had taken quite a beating that day and thoroughly exhausted themselves, "If you need anything, I am here for you Naruto... Just like you are for me right?"

"Of course I am Princess," Naruto spoke calmly, though Rias could see his eyes struggling to stay open. She walked forward and hugged him, watching as his body moved on instinct to hold her as well. His arms became limp around her as his body fell into hers.

Irori moved forward with a faint smile on her face, "It would seem that Naruto-sama has fallen asleep on his feet again," She gently took Naruto from Rias and supported him on her shoulders, "I will take care of him from here Rias-sama. He should be up and moving about again tomorrow, though I will be trying to limit his actions to a more passive nature so that he can recover properly."

Rias nodded her head sadly, "Please look after him Irori-san. He is... He is very dear to me... regardless of my actions..."

"Naruto-sama's forgiveness will matter very little to those that have been holding back their desires based on the promise that was made between you two. When Naruto-sama found out he tried to hide the fact... Though his familiar was not so kind, yes Arachna likes you to an extent Rias-sama, though your actions could be considered a slight against the one she considers to be her Master, the one whom protects her and gives her a home... Just like the rest of us... Naruto-sama's forgiveness is not _our_ forgiveness," Irori gave a small bow of her head, "I shall be going now. Though you should not move to speak about such events from now on, at least until you have gained some respect among the other members of our group. I would suggest starting with Anna, she is the nicest of us all."

With those words she left, not even looking back to see Rias, if she had she would have seen the small tears that were falling from her eyes, the heiress understood. Irori, Moka, Krul and Kuroka had all been waiting for her, so that Naruto and her could keep their promise, yet she had tried to give her purity to Issei to break out of the engagement with Riser.

She moved to the chair, leaving the knocked out Issei on the ground as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, "Akeno... I think I need to be alone for a while... Could you please take Issei to his room, I shall speak with him tomorrow."

Akeno may have wanted to say otherwise, though she knew at the moment her King just wanted to abuse herself for a time, nothing she could say would change Rias' mood at the current time so she gave a small bow of her head and picked up Issei like he was a dirty rag, "It shall be done. Rias... You have a way of worming yourself into the hearts of those around you, I believe you will be able to reconcile with everyone yet."

"T-thank you Akeno... But I really want to be alone at the moment."

"I understand Rias..."

Akeno left to the sounds of Rias' gentle weeps. The next few days were going to be tense around here.

* * *

The lighting in this gloomy place had been reduced to a candle every few feet down a long and stone filled corridor. Light steps echoed as fast moving feet tore down the path. These feet belonged to a young looking pale blonde haired girl, her eyes burning red like a fire. Her path ended at large ornate wooden doors, a silver moon sat above a golden star.

The young girl rose her hand and tapped lightly against the wood, "Valerie... 'ist thou slumbering?" The young girl's soft voice seemed to have been discarded as no reply came. She was about to walk away until she heard the soft sounds of movement inside the room.

The door slowly opened showing an older looking blonde with the same burning eyes, a very gentle yet sad look on her face, "Mina... Aren't you tired from your duties?"

"Huff, banish thy thought. I harbour time for min young sister always," Mina spoke in a haughty tone as she tried to hide the small blush on her face.

Valerie gave a warm smile to her, "You really show that you are the older sister despite our looks... The way you balance the duties of a Vampire Queen are admirable..."

Mina gawked at the blunt words, "Hak?! Didst thou jest at thine body?!"

Valerie walked forward and wrapped her older sister in a warm embrace, "Your body is like that due to the fact that you're a pure blooded Tepes... It is nothing to be ashamed of Mina."

Mina though just held her sister, feeling her body slip back into a state of slumber. Inwardly sighing she picked Valerie up and moved her back to her back, drawing the veil around it closed as the beautiful dhampir curled up into the sheets that were drawn to her chest, "Thou needs to remember thine rest, disregarding it harms all around thou..."

Mina's thoughts drew back to _her_ older sister, Krul. What had caused their perfect sister to leave like she did? Her thoughts drifted back to a conversation that seemed so out of place at the time. Yet when she had questioned her father about a brother he had grown angry before asking if she knew where he was... Krul left the next day.

She was never as strong as Krul... Yet she was named the new Queen as soon as Krul left, it felt... wrong. like she was just being used to fill the hole left by Krul's absence. She nibbled at her lower lip, looking out at the full moon that hung in the sky above them. Mina could picture Krul taunting her even now for getting lost in her thoughts even now. She gently brushed a few strands of hair from Valerie's face, Mina refused to lose both of her sisters, regardless if Mina was only a half-sister or not.

* * *

(1) Lady of Umbra= Umbra is Latin for; Shade, shadow, darkness, dark, obscurity and night.

(2) Lord of Somnus= Somnus is Latin for; Sleep, slumbers, drowsiness, drowse and Night.

While they both mean Night, which could be the reason for why they were given the name, it makes a little bit of sense if you think about how the females of Naruto's peerage, sans Anna, first made their appearance in the underworld, they were shrouded and difficult to understand, obscure. Irori acts like a shadow to Naruto always following him around while darkness could refer to the fact that the pure blooded vampires in his peerage will burn easily now instead of vanishing completely due to their new devil blood.

The males though can come across as tired, sleepy or lazy to others. It was how they got the name Lord of Somnus, or Lord of Sleep, a pretty crummy title, but I find it kinda fitting and amusing.

(3) Gashadokuro= A living skeleton the feeds on the starving. Shikamaru himself has a human appearance, though it is his shadow that takes on the form of a giant living skeleton. Now it may seem out of place that he said he would visit Mikoto tonight early on in the chapter, it may have lead people to believe that I was instead thinking of a Yokai or folklore that revolved around strangulation during sleep paralysis. I had at first though of making Shikamaru's character revolve around that, though in the end a Gashadokuro that comes out from his shadow felt more fitting. Though when we go to sleep we are 'fasting', it is why breakfast is giving its name, Breaking-fast. Fast is a term normally used for a period of time where you go without food, it can be seen as a starvation period, hence the starving skeleton visiting during the night.

It was a line that was put in before I really had set in what Shikamaru's character was going to be, though in this case it didn't need to be removed, though its meaning can seem a little out of place.

(4) Ifrit= An infernal Jinn, they normally live under ground and are large winged flaming creatures. They have been known to travel above group to find a partner if they can not find a suitable one below ground.

(5) Phoenix= flaming birds that have the ability to cry healing tears. When they die they are reborn from their ashes, this is the reason that Anna appears so young, recently she perished and is slowly getting back to her prime age once again.

(6) Hand of Fate= A sly reference to Naruto being the hand of Death, it was spoken about in an earlier chapter how Naruto's aspect was death, though when he met Death the full story was never revealed. Naruto had said it was hard for him to return and the next time it might not be able to happen. Death sent him back, next time Death may not be there, it is also part of the reason for Naruto's large power spike, not only did he do a lot of training in his time away from the Underworld, but he also became the apprentice of Death, this is symbolized by the ring on his finger, Death will do as he needs to, if the world is coming to an end then he will come and do what he is destined to, though if his hand it able to stop such a thing from coming to pass, than he is fine with that too.

 **PA: And there we have it everyone, some of those explanations were a little long, though did you enjoy them? Should I do that kind of thing more often? Well let me know what you think, for those of you who read 'The Hero' I shall see you there next!**


	11. This Garden of Mine

**PA: Another chapter is done. I believe we have one more chapter in the Underworld before we return to the human realm. This should really start to pick up then as we have the Church coming to Kuoh. This chapter is letting us see different sides of people that we might not be used to, though at the same time something kinda big is revealed. Some might feel a bit put off by it, others might like it.**

 **Either way, I will now answer some reviews:**

 **ARTIITHEHERO:** Oh I had rewritten that chapter so many times that it wasn't funny. Well at least the Naruto and Rias part. That to me just felt like it was hard to get what I wanted, and the reaction of what others wanted as well.

 **Guest:** Technically it was Mikoto that slapped him around so he should be the man right?

 **StayBlessed:** To us it would seem important yes, though we have to remember that Naruto has been aware for over two hundred years, to him what would four years be? In this time he has gained a large amount of knowledge yet his experience with interacting with others is still quite limited.

Or you could also ask if Naruto ever trusted her in the first place? After all is Rias not the daughter of the woman who took him in right after his mother died? Wouldn't that feel out of place, not to mention if one could look past this, would it not give you a feeling of needing to repay a debt?

Trust though is something different, you can love someone, yet not trust them at all, the heart doesn't have to make sense and not everything can have such a clear and clean cut explanation.

 **Dragonkeeper10:** When you brought up 'Old One' I instantly thought of the 'Reapers' from Mass Effect. Like I said though, I haven't put much thought into what creature Great Red and Ophis came from because at this point it isn't really important right?

 **reader:** If that happens maybe they could stab me in the chest and transfer half their power to me?

 **Mokamiharu:** Naruto and Grayfia's relationship is purely fraternal. As for Naruto getting tired when he uses his full power... Doesn't everyone? Super Sayins aren't exactly looking 100% after they finish fighting. When Luffy is fighting against his opponents doesn't he become incredibly out of breath or even collapse at the end of the fight?

When Naruto fights at fully strength... The best example would be the ability to burn every piece of fat from your body and turn it into energy... Do you know how much damage that would do to someone, to suddenly lose all of that spare fuel for the body?

Let's just say that getting tired isn't the least of your worries. Though on that note, Naruto was fighting while he was meant to be resting in the hospital as well. With that if you're still hung up on poison, why don't you mention the fact that he used a venom on Ravel?

 **Cerulean Knight:** Irori is a little busy to deal with Issei right now, though she will get around to it. I think she prefers where she is now though, well at least where she is at the end of the chapter:P

 **The Platinum King:** Shikamaru is from Naruto, I just changed his ability slightly, now a large skeleton comes out from his shadow. Mikoto and Anna come from the anime 'K' or as it sometimes goes 'K-Project', they are basically espers that deal with fire in that anime, so here I gave them mythical creatures that are fitting to their characters. Shoko is from the same series as Irori.

As for Rias' attitude, she she has become quite emotional in the last couple of chapters, though it is a pretty busy time, or at least was. Naruto came back and held up his end of the promise that she nearly broke, only to vanish again. Then when he returns her peerage doesn't help situations at all. That mixed with the fact that Naruto's group is appearing to be quite hostile towards them is not helping with her stress.

The strength level of the members of Naruto's group though? We never saw Irori fight until she had that spar against Kuroka in Atlantis, that was still early into her training and before she had found a reason to fight for. Kuroka's growth spike is explained in this chapter, for the others they were all already pretty strong and didn't change _too_ much.

Krul could have more than likely defeated Riser's peerage by herself when she came to fight Naruto back when she did. Naruto also could have more than likely have done the same at that point. When he defeated Riser this time around he was deathly ill and still strong enough to play with them.

As for Naruto, his growth is difficult, on one hand he was trained by a Primordial Goddess (Nyx), Alucard and Death (The Horsemen). For Nyx and Alucard he only had a few years, though with Death, know one knows if time flowed differently where he went, all they know is that Naruto was 'different' when he came back. Onto what is coming? Well, Naruto's group _was_ chasing after one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse before they came to crash the wedding... That is kinda big right?

 **fred872:** Ta mate!

 **Deiru Tamashi:** Sorry but you will have to wait until next time for Irori's punishment. Cuddle time is more important for our Ice Queen. Grayfia's weapon was something that came out on the fly, mostly because I was like 'Shit, how the hell is she supposed to defend against a sword that is moving at sonic speeds when she can't use ice?'

With that said I had to quickly build some law for it and give it a brief design to look at and describe. I am glad that you liked it, though I might also make that a trend, might be pretty interesting. I mean, Riser's Queen uses a staff, Naruto has his Judgement Weapon and Irori can make spears out of ice with the snap of her fingers... Maybe our Queens all need to be geared for war now?

might be cool, though I would need to make all the weapons at a level where people are like 'Damn that sounds pretty cool'... Anyway I am glad that you liked that!

 **Icarus K:** Thank you, I agree that it was delivered quite poorly, (Read: Kinda like crap) but I have to try to balance out development alongside progression, which is very difficult. Some characters could take up entire chapters by themselves on the changes they have gone through in the past few years, though if I do that the story won't be moving anywhere for a real long time.

So yes I can completely understand where you are coming from, and what Rias did really did feel quite bland, that is due to lack of development on her character and poor set up of the scene.

So I do thank you for what you said, and yeah I am pretty aware of it:)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

Rias clenched her fist, the dirt beneath it grinding into her palm. She glared up at the person across from her before looking around at her peerage. All of them seemed to be on their last legs, she herself was not fairing much better. She hadn't thought that things would end up this way, no, there was no way she or her peerage would ever think that it would come out like this.

"You haven't proven anything to me yet... Gremory Rias-san..." Anna spoke softly, her hand still outstretched as small flames licked at her tiny form. Mikoto was standing by her side, a bored look on his face.

That's right, Rias and her peerage had been completely outclassed by Naruto's two pawns. In fact Mikoto only really held off those that tried to get into melee range of Anna. Though the animal eyes of his would more than likely have been enough to freeze her peerage in place, his flaming fists smashed them into the ground before they could even respond.

Rias looked at Mikoto, those eyes of his boring straight through to her soul. Anna had asked her what it really meant to be forgiven... Rias said that it was where people would put what had happened behind them and stand again on the same stage. That was her belief at least.

Anna had then asked her peerage to stand on the same stage as her and Mikoto. The result was as seen. Mikoto reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette, the tip of it starting to burn from a single glance, "Our stage... It is much further than this Gremory Rias. Shoko is the weakest of the peerage, after us though, there is the Vampire Queens, then in my opinion, Irori followed by Kuroka. Then you have a large gap before coming to Naruto... Even still, Kuroka will normally listen to Irori because she is the 'Queen'. That is how our peerage works, our job as Pawns is to do our best to support the rest of the peerage."

Mikoto went to take a drag only to pause as as long shadow came out from his form, the shadow quickly took the form of a human, one clad in jeans and a t-shirt who looked like he had just rolled out of bed, "Feeling hungry are we Mikoto?" Came the drawled voice of Shikamaru, his hands stuffed into his pockets as his sleepy eyes took in the people around him, he fumbled around in his pockets for a moment before letting out a sigh, "How troublesome..."

In response Mikoto handed him a cigarette, one which Shikamaru took and calmly lit with a snap of his fingers, "Looks like I owe you one... Now that's troublesome... Why are you out here causing such a racket so early?"

"Shikamaru-san's strength varies greatly..." Anna started, looking from the lazy man back to Rias, "He can become the strongest or the weakest depending on certain factors... Also Shikamaru-san, it is already well into the afternoon..."

"As I said, early. This is why talking to people is troublesome... I heard everything anyway. Gremory Rias, it will be impossible for you to win against these two as you are. No I believe that even that troublesome Grayfia might have to try hard against the both of them at once. They are terrible, Anna-san seems like she is strong, but when it comes down to it... Mikoto is the one that you need to be the most careful of. If he gets serious is will all be over... Isn't that right?" Shikamaru rose a faint brow at the man before giving a small sigh at the lack of response, "Troublesome. Either way, Anna-san, when Gremory Rias-san mentioned forgiveness, I believe she meant like how you can overlook Mikoto smoking before bed, or in the bath, or the toilet, even when you ask him not to. Because you care about one another, you are able to overlook these little things that could otherwise strain and break relationships... If we were to settle this like vampires, demons or yokai, then we would just cull the causes of the issue and be done with it."

Shikamaru turned his gaze towards Rias and Issei, his lazy eyes narrowing as he did. A large skeleton crawled out of the ground and hovered its gigantic hand over the tired peerage, "It would be so easy, our problems would be done and we could continue doing what it is that we wish. Though, you are Naruto's princess. He cares about you, even despite what nearly came to pass... You were desperate, yet you knew that you could not do such a thing to Naruto, Arachna told us everything, your self loathing, the curses you muttered and even the abuse you put yourself through. To me, you have done enough, though I am not really as involved as some of the others. So for them I can not say... These things are troublesome."

The large skeleton slowly withdraw its hand before breaking apart and vanishing, when they looked back at the owner of the skeleton they saw he had vanished as well. Anna looked to Mikoto and tilted her head slightly, "They have courage... Don't you think Mikoto?"

"Courage isn't always enough Anna," The drawled voice of Mikoto spoke as a cloud of smoke left his mouth.

Though Anna just walked up to him and rubbed his arm soothingly, "Didn't you challenge my father for my hand with naught but courage?"

Mikoto blinked in surprise, the timid Anna had vanished for a moment, instead being replaced with his wife, the woman he loved, "Your father is a monster."

"Muu that's mean Mikoto..." And like that the timid and cute Anna was back. No longer was she rubbing Mikoto's arm, but once again clinging to it.

A faint smile worked across the lion-like males face for a moment, "You returned to your old self for a moment Anna."

"I'm sorry Mikoto..." She frowned lightly, "I still can't control it... I'm sorry..."

Mikoto gave a shake of his head as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, taking in how she stiffened at the contact, "Even if you never return to the person you once were Anna, I will still continue to love you."

Anna nodded into Mikoto's chest, tears flowing into the soft fabric, a huge flame erupted from the ground and swallowed the duo whole, leaving the Gremory peerage moving to a standing position while they struggled to get over what had just happened.

"Gremory Rias-sama," Came a pointed voice.

Rias turned and saw Irori standing there with a stoic voice, fitting the position of both Queen and Maid at the same time, "Irori-san, is there something I can do to help you?"

 _"Vanishing from the face of the existence?"_ Irori inwardly thought, "Moka, Krul and Kuroka have kindly asked that you do not approach them regarding this matter, they feel that if left alone with you it will be hard to control their 'urges'."

Rias gave a pained expression, "I figured it would be difficult... Though I ask how you feel on this matter Irori-san?... Please speak freely."

"If Naruto-sama would not be displeased, I would happily start a war," Her answer chilled those around her, its meaning was clear, she would _kill_ Rias without a second thought if it wouldn't bother Naruto.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Rias gave a light bow of her head, holding out her hand to pause her more twitchy of Peerage members, namely Issei and Kiba. She had seen the twitch of Irori's fingers as they moved and felt the sudden change in the wind. Screw not being out to cause trouble, if they moved against her she would crush them in this moment, "Is there anyway to contact Naruto at the current time?"

Irori calmly stretched a thin smile across her face, "Naruto-sama is currently speaking with the Phenex and Gremory families. It is a private affair, an heiress holds no place in this conversation."

A conversation between heads, that is what Rias was able to get out of the message. It was strange that despite her earlier words, Irori would give her a hint like that. She lowered her hand, along with her head as she blew at the hair that was starting to stick to her face, "Gremory Rias-sama, I would strongly advise that you teach your peerage members to be more... Observant, the way they are now will only lead to them insulting someone."

Rias nodded her head in understanding, "I will see that they learn some new things... When Naruto is free, could you ask him to see me? I want to see him."

No response came from Irori as she broke apart into ice and vanished completely from view. This left Rias and her peerage watching, waiting, letting their minds get a feel for what they were up against. These monsters that gathered around Naruto... they had to have gained strength for a reason. Things were moving, even the blind deaf and dumb would be able to know this. They needed to get stronger, much much stronger... The best one to do this would of course be Naruto, her Queen and someone who seemed to fly higher than the clouds themselves.

* * *

('Sakura' played on the Koto, is what I picture Kuroka to be playing.)

Steam glazed the air as the precise strumming of a koto was heard through the air. In the onsen at the moment were two heads of blonde, two of red and one of tipped white. They had moved to sit in a triangle formation, each on their own side as Kuroka sat further back, currently the one playing the koto.

Between them was an installment that was acting as a low laying table, sake he been prepared by the Gremory household for the conversation, honestly it was very oriental themed, though giving who the heiress was of the Gremory household, it was to be expected.

"I don't understand what you expect to gain by bringing me here Victor," Ruvian Phenex questioned Lord Gremory.

Victor gave a light tip of his head to his best friend and fellow Lord of house, "Naruto asked for me to make such a thing possible. He wanted to speak to you outside of a formal setting."

"Indeed I did," The calm face of Naruto moved only enough to convey a small and pleasant smile towards Ruvian and Ruval's direction, "I no doubt acted, out of turn, but I could not simply let my King feel such a way for much longer. Would you not do the same if your wife is in duress Lord Phenex?"

"They are hardly the same thing," Ruvian nearly snapped out, his eyes burning with a low anger.

"Is it not a binding contract between two parties that can only be broken on mutual agreement, or with death?" Naruto tilted his head to the side lightly, "That sounds somewhat like marriage to me, though... I am in no position to speak, I do not know if Rias has noticed yet, but her piece inside of me is dying."

That gained everyone's attention, including Sirzechs and Victor whom had taken a somewhat backseat to this conversation, "Dying you say Naruto-kun?" Sirzechs questioned hesitantly.

"Indeed. Rias simply does not hold the strength needed to keep me bound. It is a case that has happened less times than the fingers on one hand. It will dissolve and our contract will be void. This would mean that their is nothing but emotions tying my to the Underworld," Naruto gingerly sipped at the sake, Kuroka had prepared it form him earlier so of course it had some of her blood inside of it, "Because of this, there are things that I want to bring to light, Ruval I have more of those gems, I am sure you know what they contain though Lord Phenex?"

"I do," Ruvian cleared his throat a little, putting on a slightly miffed face, "What is the price for your silence on this matter?"

"Hardly anything really, I want to create a formal alliance between the Gremory and the Phenex, a blood contract, not one of marriage. From head to head this should be passed down, this of course means that the Gremory family will be given a gem so that they can use it should the situation be needed," Naruto tapped the water lightly, causing small ripples to flow out from his finger, though he never broke the surface, stopping so close to the face that air may not have been able to pass between them, "After all, was not this marriage a farce to unite the Pillar Families? Because I can see that it wasn't done for love, if so I must bring your morals into further question Heads of House."

Though his voice sounded friendly enough, Sirzechs and Ruval knew well enough that Naruto was becoming serious, Ruvian eyed Naruto under a heavy gaze, "What do you get out of this boy?"

"Firstly I would prefer it if you didn't refer to me as 'boy'. Honestly though this is mostly just a means to right the fact that I broke off the alliance in the first place. Now you would both keep secrets of one another... Just like how Rias isn't your child Victor..." Naruto's voice may as well have been ice as everyone froze solid.

The Phenex family looked towards the Gremory, while the redheaded people stared intently at Naruto, "Surely you jest Naruto?" Ruval nearly choked out.

"Hardly... Though she is Venelana's daughter... her father is not Victor, but Sirzechs," Naruto met the shocked expressions of the Gremory family with a faint smile, "Before me, your intents and secrets are laid out in an open book. You can not hide, you can not run. The night will always catch you in the end. Now I have no issue with that, though I find it odd that it is kept so well hidden, could it be because incestuous relations are frowned upon by the Dark Council?"

"Naruto you tread dangerous ground here," Gone was the normally joyful voice of Sirzechs, now it was almost a guttural growl.

"Lucifer, it was merely revealed for the sake of an alliance, just like I have proof that Riser was ordered to fall back and assist during the Hydra attack, yet instead he continued to fight and rape the nekomata, which by the way, my lovely Kuroka is waiting for him to apologize for," Naruto tapped at his chin a few times, "Or Lucifer, would you prefer that I start spilling _my_ secrets? There is quite a few skeletons in there after all, such juicy things, I believe some devils would even go to war if they knew what I do."

Victor gave an uneasy laugh at the situation, "The things you find out Naruto, could very well lead this world into a new dark age... Such a scary child we had living under our roof."

"How odd of you to complement me Victor, maybe we are making progress? Either way, I will not be able to play in this world of devils forever. So I wish for it to be in good hands for those that will be here. Your families are strong, there is no doubt that together you could change the government," Naruto sighed as he sipped at his sake a little more, "I will have enough issues dealing with the fractured vampire world... I do not need to worry about the issues of devils impacting those that I care about... So if I must, I will force your two families into an alliance that works for the betterment of the Underworld."

"Pavus do noct Phenex regerl ne Gremory dos nect?" Kuroka questioned as her fingers slowed, looking towards Naruto whom tilted his head back towards her.

"Dusdo, argie vultics ne buuta no dos... Valti ne vos?"

A curt giggle came from Kuroka as her fingers picked up the pace again, "Of course."

The others in the onsen looked confused at the duo, Naruto turned back to them with a faint smile, "What you heard was the language developed for my group... Because it has never been recorded before, your 'Language' perk from being a Devil has no effect. It is used for double or triple encrypted information most of the times, or to speak to other members while in public without worry about people listening in on them and causing a right royal mess of things. I shall help you out a small fraction, three of the words in what Kuroka first spoke should stand out; Firstly Pavus, in Latin this means Peacock, the Peacock being the symbol of cardinal pride. Then is Phenex and Gremory, noct could very well mean darkness or night, that is if we were to continue using Latin as our standard language."

The conversation became somewhat quiet as Naruto sipped once more at his sake bringing the dish back down he gave it a light swirl as he stared at the liquid, "I would also like to take this time to apologize for influencing the mind of young Ravel. What I did should be out of her system, though if it has not fully purged by now, please let me know so that I can remove it from her body. It was a narcotic and if left in her system for too long could cause nerve and or brain and tissue damage. Not to mention that while it was mostly remove, the venom from my familiar is strong enough to take down a low tier Ultimate devil in a single bite, regenerative powers or not. There is a chance that there is still some in her system that was not able to be removed by the rating game systems."

Ruval blinked in shock, he thought back to how he had seen Ravel not long ago, her skin was quite pale and her regeneration wasn't working at its best, "I do not know what this means, or if there is a connection at all, but Ravel is pale and has complained about feeling happy despite being in so much pain..."

"It is as I suspected then, also it explains how people have died so often in this game where actual death should be impossible. The rating game systems do not cleanse the blood..." Naruto mused to himself as he sipped at his sake again. From Naruto a black shadow formed in his shape before walking away from the onsen, "I can have a detox procedure ready for her in an hours time, along with that I will create some supplements that should help to restore her body back to its peak faster. Again I am sorry, but it was something that I wanted to check, it is why I had my familiar use so little venom against her."

"A little venom..." Ruval mouthed out. He had watched his little sister 'die' in an instant from 'a little venom', "Just _what_ kind of familiar is that snake of yours?"

"A Black Mamba that has been modified with some of my DNA. The results are as you see, while my bite can bring people great pleasure, my familiar will cause near instant death in most creatures. Oh but I think this should be asked at this point, Victor Gremory, Ruvian Phenex... Will the two of you ally your houses to keep these secrets from reaching the public ears?" Naruto's voice sounded like he was almost begging them to say otherwise just so that he could crush them into submission.

Victor gave an awkward smile, "Well we had planned on doing so already, so from my point of view, there is nothing to lose from this Ruvian..."

Ruvian though narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "If you can help my daughter like you believe you can, and promise on the grave of your mother..." That sentence got Naruto's attention as the harp once again stopped playing, a low hiss able to be heard in the steam filled air, "Then I will personally sign the papers."

"Such words, very well, then let us make an oath here and now?" Naruto held his hand out and dug his nails into his palm, an intricate magical seal of the purest white forming on his palm as a few drops of blood fell into the onsen, "As the herald of the Pale Horsemen, should any break this oath they will be dragged into the void to come face to face with the Rider himself."

The seal on Naruto's hand started to spin wildly as the onsen's water lit up The Gremory's saw where this was going and quickly let blood flew into the water, watching as it pooled into a small whirlpool in the middle, "The Gremory family swears on its pride that while our secret remains cloaked we shall be allies with the Phenex."

Ruvian split his hand open and looked at Naruto with narrow eyes, "Under the gaze of the Herald the Phenex family will enter an alliance with the Gremory family under the premise that our idiot child has his moment of betrayal hidden and my princess is healed."

With the words spoken and the blood of the Phenex family reaching the middle a spout of water shot into the air. Those in attendance watched in heavy suspicion before white streaks shot out towards their chests, forming a tiny almost unnoticeable white rose on top of their hearts, "Now that we're all branded this oath is in effect... Like I stated earlier Ruvian, Ruval... I will need one hour to prepare what I need to start work on Ravel."

Ruvian nodded his head as he stood up, turning on his feet and looking at Ruval whom quickly did the same, "Then we must prepare... Also... I find myself not exactly liking you Naruto... The rumors made you seem much more... heroic."

"That's strange... The rumors about the Phenex made them infallible... It seems like rumors aren't always right, or maybe I just break everything that I get involved in?" A vicious smile stretched across Naruto's face at the sound of retreating birds. Once the door closed Kuroka stood and slipped into the onsen beside Naruto, melting into his side, "You were so patient."

"Only for you nya~," Kuroka leaned into the crook of his neck, her hair having already been tied up earlier while she was playing the koto.

Victor let out a tired sigh, "So how did you find out our little secret?"

"Remember back when I passed out during the Hydra attack?" Victor nodded his head as Sirzechs hung his head, "Sirzechs gave me his blood to help me heal faster. Now vampires after a single drop can sieve through everything that person has ever done, but the time to do so can take quite a long time. Now for a devil that is hundreds of years old it is quite a task, though with the pint that I was given. Well before the vampires attacked is when I had learned the truth. So before I made a promise with Rias."

"That promise... Even though you will lose your ability to be her Queen... do you still intend to love my granddaughter?" Victor questioned.

"What would you say that if I told you, in the future that the Vampire King... the descendant of Dracul would be married to the first female Lucifer?" Victor and Sirzechs rose their brows in question at his words, "Rias plans to become Lucifer after she reached the top position in the rating games and challenges whom she believes to be her brother for his position. While I on the other hand will become the vampire king the moment I step into vampire territory. That is the law and promise made between all vampires."

Sirzechs smiled as he leaned back into the rocks, "To face my own daughter for the title of Lucifer..."

"Technically she already is Lucifer..." Naruto stated which caused Sirzechs to chuckle again.

"Just don't tell her that, she will let it get to her head," Sirzechs chuckled out.

On the other hand Victor had a very confused look, "Rias is a Gremory isn't she? Becoming Lucifer would just be impossible until she defeated Sirzechs... Right?"

Naruto gave a smile that looked like that cat ate the canary, the sake dish in his hand was carefully taken by Kuroka who sipped the last little bit before moving over to fill it up again, "Sirzechs is Lucifer is more than just title, he stole the name from the original in a duel. Honestly that old man was too prideful to believe that Sirzechs would defeat him even in his weakened state. So now Lucifer is not only the title of Sirzechs, but his true family name."

Kuroka moved back to the side of Naruto and leaned in pressing her lips against his and all but forcing his lips open with her own as sweet sake flowed from her mouth into his, she saw his eyes widen in surprise before he swallowed, feeling the warm liquid flow down his throat. His eyes rolled back a little as her blood flowed heavily into his mouth afterwards, she must have made a fresh cut. His arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her up and placing her onto his lap, her smooth skin rubbing against his own as she got herself into a comfortable position. Naruto leaned forward deepening the kiss as Kuroka let out a small moan into his mouth.

Her tongue entered his mouth and she quickly found herself being dominated by Naruto's own, she briefly wondered about what other things his strong tongue would be good for, before pushing the thought down, kissing Naruto was already making her body feel funny. No it didn't feel funny, this was the feeling she got whenever she was close to Naruto, his warmth... despite being undead he was so warm. She placed one of her hands onto his chest, feeling the solid single beat that would come out once per minute in her palm. This was her love, her world.

And that stupid heiress had hurt him, she would never forgive Rias for what she had done to her love. Her other hand snaked up his body, coiling around his neck like a python, she was forced to stop as his hand found her tail and started to gently stroke it. Her legs would have given out if she were standing, she broke the kiss and looked at him with sad yet playful eyes, "Going for my weak spot nya~?"

"We don't have time to get into heavy petting. I trust that you'll be coming with me to the Phenex house?" Naruto's questioned, only to feel her lean closer into him and nod against his chest, "Good," He turned his gaze towards Sirzechs and Victor, "I still care about Rias... But I have been told clearly that until she makes it up to me that we are not allowed to see each other in a romantic stance."

It was a law that was enforced last night. One that was firmly set in place be the girls in his group. Victor though rose his brow at that, "You let your peerage order you around? Isn't it meant to be the other way Naruto?"

"Jeez, I already told you all, I don't have a peerage, having a peerage means people serve under you... These guys with me, their a group of people who fight by my side, not under my orders, they are with me because they want to be, most of them I didn't even ask to join... They just hung around long enough before asking me where to sign up... I listen to their advice, and they do the same to mine... We are friends, lovers, brothers and sisters... Yet at the end of the day, we're all comrades fighting for the same thing. To change the final act," He gave a wide grin as he stood, Kuroka wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly so that he could carry her away. She looked over in the direction of her koto and snapped her fingers, sending it back to a pocket dimension for easy transport as Naruto let the onsen with her holding onto his form.

Victor let out a tired sigh, "What are we going to do with that boy?"

"Grayfia said that he has reached a completely different level from herself... So sorry pops, but the only choice you had was political, which as was shown just before that he plays the game much better than you," Sirzechs lifted his hand up and wiped at where the mark from earlier had his him, the faint mark smudged in place, "I am not a Gremory, thus I was never marked, just like Naruto is neither a Phenex nor a Gremory, so he wasn't either. You agreed in his presence, not with him. That is what he said, yet it still was the heads of house that agreed, thus signing themselves to the Pale Rider. You need to be careful father, it is not only his hair that is silver."

Victor rubbed at his chest quickly where the mark was, only for it to not budge or smudge at all. He watched as Sirzechs got out of the onsen with a faint smile stretching across his face, "This generation will either damn or save this world."

"At least we both agree that they will change it, for better or for worse is yet to be seen father... Though maybe it has reached that point where we need to pass on the torch?"

"I am hardly into my 3rd millennium, I don't plan on retiring anytime soon. You can keep such sad thoughts to yourself Sirzechs."

Sirzechs though shook his head as he left. This generation was scary. It had given birth to a monster like Naruto already. A monster that was dragging everyone else up to him as he continued to grow further and further away from them all. A monster that could take down the strongest Queen in the Underworld before she could process what had happened. Yet Naruto still needed the help of others... It was this that worried Sirzechs the most. Just what had Naruto seen that he wasn't telling them... What had him so worried?

* * *

Raven Phenex, or more commonly known as Lady Phenex, was pacing back and forth, her heart felt like it would leap from her chest. Her baby had been in a terrible state these last few days, now the man that put her in such a state was coming, apparently to fix her. Thus she was nervous, she wanted to berate him for his actions against her daughter, yet she also wanted to praise and thank him for his offer of aid.

He delicate hands that seemed to be untouched by the concept of housework, her nails polished and groomed to perfection as she rubbed at her elbows trying to trick her mind into a single train of thought. Her long red ballgown traced along the floor as her curvaceous frame paced, her blonde hair was styled back into long drills that rested on her back, showing her beautiful yet slightly angular face with deep green eyes. They darted to where her oldest was standing. His back leaning against a pillar as his eyes watched the door, "Is he really coming?" Her husband had said that the boy would be over in an hour.

It had been an hour or at the least it was close to that time. Honestly the nerve of him to make them wait! She narrowed her eyes on Ruval, waiting for him to respond as the maids quickly fled from him under her gaze. Her oldest had always been chased by women, though he was nice and didn't sleep around, he dated and got to know each woman he spent time with, even now able to recall their likes and dislikes as if they were second nature... Her oldest truly was a wonderful gift that could never be replaced. No, none of her children could, though she just wished Riser would act a little more like his brothers from time to time, it would show the rest of the Underworld that he wasn't such a playboy.

Ruval told the maids that he would see them shortly, that he needed to wait for an important guest and that they should gather some tea and snacks for when the guests arrive, "In three, two, one..." An alarm sounded from Ruval's phone just as someone knocked at the door, "Naruto is someone that will arrive exactly when he means to. Not a minute before and not a minute later."

One of the maids who was standing by the doors pulled it open, revealing a smiling man. His hair went from a golden blonde to brilliant white near the tips. By his side was a pale skinned woman clad in black with hair that matched it.

"Ruval... Lady Phenex. We can sit here and converse if you want... But I would rather see to Ravel before anything else. The longer we wait, the greater the chance that she may suffer from permanent damage," Naruto tapped lightly at his waist, waiting for someone to tell him what to do. He was clad in black slacks, a white dress shirt and a long black overcoat that was clipped onto his shoulders.

Ruval met his gaze, the power eyes of a man who had just signed his and his father's fate an hour ago. To call him a viper is wrong, he is a crafty character that could possibly stand on the same level as the trickster god Loki when it comes to play and ploys. His strength was high, though Ruval doubted he had seen the peak of it. From what the whispers had said, he was in a very poor condition when he fought against Riser. Just as Ruval went to speak a large magic circle appeared bearing a crest that just spoke of trouble at this point, because there was only one person from this household brazen enough to teleport herself into the home of someone else without any warning.

As the light faded, standing there in her magical girl outfit was one Serafall Leviathan, a frown on her face as she looked around the room until her eyes settled on Naruto, the frown turning into a wide smile, "I found you~"

"I wasn't trying to hide..." Naruto trailed, a slight roll of his eyes at her childish manner.

Ruval though narrowed his eyes, "No offence Serafall-sama, but the Phenex family would prefer if Naruto was left to his own actions for the moment. He is doing us a great favor," His words were spoken to hide the fact that this was to make everything easier to be swept away, to pretend that they had little contact with Naruto.

"Nope, can't really do that Phenex-sans. Naruto-kun is in essence an ambassador, as the Maou in charge of current affairs I need to make sure he enjoys his time in the Underworld and that he is not being disturbed, it is my duty ku~!"

Naruto rose a brow, she just said 'ku' right? What the hell?! Was she trying to be cute? Her words, he would play for a moment the, after all the Phenex family didn't seem _too_ interested in leading him towards Ravel or they would have been pushing more than they currently were, thus he let out a small sigh as he rubbed at the back of his head, "I am glad you appeared then, there is this magical girl that is following me around and getting in my way a bit. Do you think you can put a stop to that Maou of Foreign Policies?"

Serafall quickly nodded her head, "I can do that Naru-..." Her mouth had moved faster than her mind once again. His words having now processed and made sense to her. Though she didn't act out like they might expect, no, instead Serafall hung her head, looking down at her feet as they shifted nervously in place, "Am I really in the way?"

Naruto sniffed at the air, it appeared that he had made a mistake, it seemed that Serafall was much more emotional than he had thought, honestly he even preferred the lighthearted one to this, "I don't mind that you're here Serafall, just know that I will need to focus soon, so I won't be able to talk, move or even blink. If you can stay still and not make sudden moves or loud noises that may disrupt my focus you can still around. That goes for the members of the Phenex family, if you do not think you will be able to restrain your body and still your tongue, please do not even bother entering the room. You will only cause more harm than good," With that he started walking down the halls. Ignoring the shocked look of the Phenex family members before he heard Ruval slap his forehead lightly.

"Vampire senses, he can smell Ravel," Though his actions also showed that he had lost his patience somewhere, honestly that man was still a child at times. Just doing as he pleases, though he now had two very beautiful woman walking on either side of him. His arms crossed over his chest while Kuroka and Serafall had their arms looped through his.

Had he stated aloud, even as a whisper how he thought of Naruto being such a terrifying existence, Ruval had no doubt that his words would reach his ears. He had looks, brains, a tongue of silver and a mind of gold, his heart and true intentions seemed impossible to judge, yet he true people towards him like it was nothing. He had strength, how much though was still able to elude the Underworld... Though it was the most recent piece of information that struck him, he was important in the world.

Serafall had said he was in a sense an ambassador. That meant that he was a vampire of incredibly high class. That along with the fact that he was able to invoke the name of the Pale Rider in his magic and not be struck down. Mixed with the ring on his finger, he had pieced together that Naruto had, at the very least met Death, the connection past that was something that he didn't know. Plus there was the scary rumor going around that Naruto had defeated Grayfia without so much as a scratch on his body.

It meant that if he was to be tested he would place at least in the ranks of an Ultimate Devil... Maybe even higher. That scared Ruval, it now made sense why Naruto was not bothered at all when he showed up, there was every chance that Naruto could have taken him down by himself... With his peerage there, Ruval more than likely stood no chance.

He pushed himself off the pillar and trailed down the halls behind Naruto, his mother not far behind him. The royal red carpet lined the dark floor as the sun was setting in the windows. He mused that perhaps he should have dinner prepared for Naruto and his followers. Then he thought against it, from memory he was living with the Gremory family at the moment, plus they were able to provide meals that tasted good to vampires.

Ruval pursed his lips, they would be in his pocket for this. Despite what Naruto said, this was a path that he didn't have to walk, while they were uncommon, deaths did happen in rating games, or from injuries that could not be healed in time that happened in the game. It was not the fault of the person whom caused the injury if the game was not able to protect the players. Thus, Naruto had no legal obligation to be helping them. Which in turn meant that it put them into his debt, then there was also the fact that Riser had yet to apologize for something, seeing whom he brought, Ruval could only come to one conclusion, Naruto was going to make Riser apologize for what he did to Kuroka's race.

If it was done in the private residence of the Phenex family, it would be kept a secret, though now that Serafall was here issues would no doubt arise, no in fact it could become the very thing that drags their family into the mud.

Ruval felt like both crying and laughing. The proud Phenex family had been pushed into a corner. Thankfully he could put those things behind him for the moment as they entered the place where Ravel was.

Naruto had pulled out some medical equipment and a few strange flasks, he turned over and looked at Ruval who entered along with Raven, "I would ask that you keep that door closed. I don't want to make a mistake because I was interrupted," His bored voice caused emotions to swirl to life in Raven's chest, how dare this mere child order her around in her own house, does he not know of manners?! "Niceties can be discarded for the sake of lives no?" His words froze Raven mind thought.

Though it irked her that he hadn't even bothered to look in her direction when he addressed her, Raven figured it may be forgiven if her daughter was spared from her current suffering. She went to take a step towards Naruto only for Kuroka to block her path, "Why don't you sit down on the couches nya~?"

Raven let out a small grumble but did as requested, Ruval though stared at her a while longer, wondering if had truly just seen what he thought he had. He smiled as he saw it again, "Well aren't you a dangerous little kitten?"

Kuroka let out a chilling smile as her eyes flickered from their regular colour to a deep red with animal like slits right down the middle. Her fangs were hidden just behind her lips, "I can be nya~."

A small quiet passed between the two before Ruval put his hands up in a placating manner, "I'm sitting, I'm sitting. You are quite tense, is this a recent change for you?"

"I've been a vampire for years nya~. I asked to become one so I could live alongside Naruto forever nya~. Thankfully he can still feed from me nya~!" Kuroka folded her legs up and remained in place, seated in the air as if a magical chair had formed beneath her shapely behind.

Ruval pursed his lips in thought, "Strange, before now I haven't been able to tell..."

Kuroka tilted her head to the side in thought, "Is it really that strange that vampires would know how to hide the fact that we are vampires?" A slight frown of discomfort came to her face, her panties were stopping her tail from moving freely. Though she understood that she was among devils now, so the chance that someone tried to peek under her kimono was incredibly high. Thus to keep her privates purely for Naruto, she had degraded herself to wearing this uncomfortable cloth that was much too constricting for her tastes, "If devils are able to trick humans by hiding what they are, why should vampires not be able to trick devils into thinking we are still just devils nya~?"

There was a small grunt from Ruval, "There is quite the difference between humans and devils..."

"Is there? I understand that devils live longer, plus you have higher stats and the ability to use magic nya~... But are your emotions not exactly like humans nya~? Does your mind not work in the same way, do you not get hungry and thirsty nya~? Though I guess if we are asking these things then we should first answer the question of what makes a human, human right nya~?" Kuroka poked her tongue out at the Phenex duo watching as their minds wrapped around what she said.

A faint smirk came across the lips of Ruval, "So it is like that? The reason that we are able to trick humans is the same reason why you're able to hide yourselves from us," Ruval let out a small sigh as he looked behind Kuroka, seeing that Naruto had absorbed himself in what he was doing. Notes which Ruval didn't hear being made were strewn across the table while large vials of blood were gathered on the table. He watched as Naruto's hands quickly got to work, swirling around over the body of Ravel with a faint white light trailing behind them.

He watched as the hands pulled away and revealed a single black drop of liquid, no larger than a tear falling from one's cheek. That tiny little drop is what was causing his sister so much pain? Just what kind of monster had Naruto created?! He would have moved in protest if it weren't for the twitch from Kuroka's hand showing she was ready to react to him. Thus he stayed in his position, even after plants started to grow from the ground and bind Ravel, wrapping her tightly into a cocoon.

Naruto leaned back, his head being supported by the strong tails of Kuroka as she gently placed him down onto the ground, "We've entered the final stage now. My plants are repairing her body... Though I should work on the supplements for her," He lifted up his hand, showing the black drop on it before placing it on his tongue, ignoring the gasps of the Phenex family, "Please, for a start this is venom, it needs to enter the bloodstream, a poison is effective in the digestive system. That is a very, very simple fact. Secondly, it is a combination of the Black Mamba venom, mixed with the venom of a Blue Blood, with a few extras added in... In other words, it will kill just about everything, apart from vampires. Honestly... Sometimes I worry about the level of intelligence that people have."

He begrudgingly rocked forward, leaning up against the table and going into a bag that he had pulled from what appeared to be thin air. He pulled out a mortar and pestle before placing a few ingredients inside of the objects as the sound of grinding filled the room, "These are simple supplements, though when I say simple I mean a concoction that should not be taken more than once a day. It the eyes of modern day medicine this is more than likely something that would be seen as archaic. Though each ingredient works to further push the next one forward, if too much is given to Young Ravel her body will very, very quickly burn itself out. They are, and yes I am repeating this once more, a supplement, to be taken once per day alongside a meal. Bedridden is her state for two days. After such a time I would have her stray away from exercise for a week. By that point her body should be fully recovered."

Raven frowned, "That long?"

Though she wasn't expecting Naruto to turn, his eyes narrowed on her like a hawk, "That long you ask? If I had of come tomorrow, you would be preparing a funeral, not for nine days of taking care of someone. Do _think_ on what you say Raven, the pride of you idiotic birds nearly cost you the life of your daughter!" Ruval shot up to defend his mother only to meet the gaze of Naruto, "Sit. Down." He gulped under the command, doing as he was told, "Pride, that is what is wrong with this world. It is why devils are able to hide from humans, because the humans believe they would be able to 'know' when there is something wrong, or something different. It is the same for you devils, you all believe that you are correct all the time. You never accept the fact that someone else could actually be right. You think that your pride is worth more than anything else. Honestly people like you disgust me."

Naruto scowled at the Phenex duo before giving a light sake of his head and turning to face where Ravel was as she was lowered back down by the plants that retreated into the ground. He floated into the air, carrying his mortar with him as he came to rest by Ravel, her eyes twitching and scrunching up as she woke, "Do not push yourself, I will only be healing you once."

Her eyes snapped open in fear as she looked at the face of Naruto. She had become this sick because of him, yet his words, did he actually heal her? She was in pain still, though it was more of an ache than anything else, "W-why?" She questioned, not able to figure out why he would do such a thing.

Naruto though gave a weak and tired smile, "Because, I like life. Isn't that a funny thing for a vampire to say? That they like life? Either way, I have pulled the poison out of your system, though there was quite a bit of damage done already, so I have forcefully repaired it, I have also injected some numbing agents that will mask the pain for a time. Now I want you to stay in bed for two days to recover, after that you can get up and move about, but take it very easy for the first week."

"That sounds kind of long... What about my regeneration?"

"I have disabled it," He saw the look on her face, like she was about to protest so he held up his hand to stop her, "It will start working again in fourteen days. The reason I have done this is because the Phenex regeneration is basically a 'rewind'. This means that it would put your body back into the state of decay that it was in before I got here. Thus it has been 'turned off' so to say until you have been well enough, or recovering long enough that you are no longer in a state of danger."

Ravel blinked in surprise, that was until she realized that her clothing was quite lacking, it was in fact her bed wear, so the cloth was quite thin and showed off quite a bit of skin. Though what froze her was the close proximity she had to this handsome man. Her hands quickly came together as her fingers tangled with one another. His scent was very pleasing, so much so that she could not stop the spreading redness of her cheeks, "I-I thank you for helping me Naruto-sama..."

"Don't be so formal with me," Naruto offered her an uneasy smile, he saw the confused expression on her face, "Just some previous experiences make being called that uncomfortable."

Ravel bowed her head deeply, "A-a-a-apologies I didn't know," The young blonde looked over and widened her eyes at seeing Maou Leviathan sitting there, her legs swaying back and forth slowly as she leaned forward, a keen interest on her face, "S-Serafall-sama?!"

The Maou in question widened her eyes before quickly shaking her head negative. Naruto saw the confusion on Ravel's face and spoke again, "Serafall is trying her best to not interrupt me. So it seems like she wants you to pretend you didn't see her so that she doesn't feel like she should respond."

The young Phenex slowly nodded her head in understanding, she didn't really, but at this point it just seemed easier to agree. She was about to speak only for a small 'eeep!' to fly from her mouth as she saw Naruto's face up close looking at her, "E-excuse me, y-you're a little c-c-c-close!" She cursed herself for stuttering again, even more so that he had been able to get so close without her noticing.

"I am examining you, now sit still," He ran his hands over her silky smooth skin, feeling for anything that may be out of place, he also ignored how hot Ravel was becoming at his touch, "How are you feeling Ravel?"

Her heart felt like an arrow had been shoot through it. His gentle touches mixed with his soothing voice, his handsome face, the toned body she could see under his thin shirt and his scent was overloading her system. She would have to check later, but the chance that steam was coming out from her ears was a chance, "F-f-fine. I feel a little s-stiff!"

"To be expected," He slid his hands up under her arms, making sure to avoid her developing breasts. He was searching for the glands, he prodded them lightly, noticing how she tensed up, "A little swollen," He leaned in a little closer and took out his middle and index finger, placing them against her chest, once more ignoring how she stiffened in shock, "Take a few deep breaths for me now Ravel," He listened intently. "Your heart rate is a little fast, it could be due to your body recovering."

Everyone else in the room gave a dull look at that, it was clear that Ravel was responding to his every movement like she had been put under a spell. Ravel let out a small 'eeep', "Is, is that bad?"

"The venom has been completely removed, along with the major damage already repaired. Now your senses may be a little foggy for the next few days, it is to be expected. The amount of damage in them was much more than I would have liked to work with," He pulled his hand away and gave a faint smile, one that sent Ravel's heart to the moon and back in a single jump, "You're going to be fine. Now I will finish making your supplements along with the instructions for them. Now do please stick to my instructions otherwise you could burn your body out. These are meant to help your body, not do the work for it. Do you understand Ravel?"

Ravel nodded her head, "T-thank you for helping me Naruto-san..." It felt strange calling him that, he was not only someone deserving of respect, firstly for being the 'Rose Hero', secondly for taking on her brothers peerage by himself without so much as being hit. He was also the only person to touch her like that, not only that, but the only one able to arise such feelings in her chest.

"Think nothing of it, you were dragged into a silly squabble between myself and your brother," Naruto picked up his mortar before a plant grew out of the ground and opened up wide, the contents of the mortar were poured into it as the plant swallowed. An action that seemed completely out of place, "Do you drink tea or coffee Ravel?"

A strange question she thought, "Tea..." Her voice trailed, though she was thankful for not stuttering this time.

Naruto gave a small nod as he summoned up some paper from the air, a quill formed in his hand as he quickly started filling out line after line of information, "Do you like a sweet tea?"

"Y-yes," And her stutter was back, really was it embarrassing to have a sweet tooth?!

A gentle laugh came from Naruto, "There is nothing wrong with having a sweet tooth Ravel, it is one of the reasons that I enjoy drinking from Kuroka so much... Her blood is very sweet, yet not overbearingly so."

Kuroka who heard her name being mentioned turned her body around and smiled, Ravel then felt her heart sink. It should be against the law to look like she did! She was a natural cat-girl for a starters, then you had her killer figure, her pale skin and her incredibly pretty face with perfect hair. From the way she dressed it appeared as though Kuroka knew she was good looking and wanted everyone else to know as well, "Is that so?" She questioned lightly.

"Hmm maybe it is hard for others to understand. To you blood must just taste like blood..." He gave a light frown as a new plant sprouted from the ground, coming up to his height before nine smaller ones extended off from it and sprouted into large flowers. He quickly flicked his wrist, removing all of the petals in a single motion and sending them into bags which he pulled from thin air, "There we go," He placed the bags down on the nearby table along with his instructions, "Now I trust that this will be enough. If it is too sweet or not sweet enough, please let me know and I will try to create something more to your taste. Though now I guess we should be going, Riser locked himself away the moment we got here, not to mention he is ordering his peerage to make sure I don't go near him... Honestly, does he not know he still needs to uphold his end of our deal?" Naruto's eyes hovered over to Ruval as a vile smile crossed his throat, "Perhaps you could remind him Ruval?"

Ravel looked at Kuroka and took a small breath before bowing her head, "On behalf of Onii-sama I deeply apologize for the atrocities that he committed against the Nekoshou. He disregarded his own duties to become a villains thing that could only sate his own lust... Though I can only offer my own regrets for what has happened... I wish I could have done something at that time!"

Kuroka gave her a curious glance, "There is no need for you to be sorry nya~. You were much too young to have done anything... But thank you nya~ It is good to see that we are not just forgotten nya~!" A wide smile stretched across her face as she moved closer to Naruto.

"Are you fine with that?" He questioned to which Kuroka gave a happy nod, "Very well, then we are done here. Ruval, Raven, if Ravel is having _any_ issues, please do not hesitate to contact me. I do not want her condition to revert to what it was, also Serafall we are going, come her-" He didn't get to finish his words before he found a magical girl clutching his arm tightly, inwardly he sighed, "I wish my little sister was as mature as you are Ravel and I hope you have a good recovery."

With that a large white magic circle flowed from the ground before it swallowed the trio whole, leaving nothing behind as the plants went back into the ground now that Naruto was gone.

* * *

High atop the house of Gremory, on a small portion of roof that would be hidden by the slopes and slants of the rest, yet one who found it would be greeted to the sight of the moon all throughout the night. This is of course where we find one Naruto Carmilla, his left leg was in the same position as one whom had decided to cross their legs, while his right was perched to become a support for his right elbow to rest upon as it supported his head. In his lap was a sleeping Irori, her silky hair sprawled across his leg as her peaceful face no doubt dreamed of happy thoughts. His left hand gently stroked her head as her hands clung to his left leg.

Irori would often sleep like this, she put everything she had into making sure the group was comfortable. Which often tired her out. Her reprieve was of course at night when most of them went to sleep. Though his sleep pattern had become much better over the years, there were still times when Naruto would go for days without it, which lead to this situation, Irori would continue to try waiting on him, only for Naruto to pull her in close, holding her until she closed her eyes for the night.

There were many forms of pairs in the group, one such being the 'Infernal Song Bird', the name given to Mikoto and Anna when they worked together as a partnership, which was often. The 'Hungry Neko' was Shikamaru and Kuroka ultimate defence through Shikamaru's shadow skeleton and strength that was terrible to even imagine from Kuroka with her Yokai traits, vampire blood and Senjutsu abilities.

The 'Vampire Queens' were of course Moka and Krul, with strength and speed that was hard to fathom. Which lead to the final partnership 'Absolute Zero', given to Naruto and Irori after they nearly froze Atlantis whole with a combination attack. Nyx had praised them for such a display, she of course also scolded them for doing such a thing inside of the city as it was going to become a big mess for her to clean up.

He gently brushed a few strands of hair away fro her face, watching as her nose scrunched up a fraction before she snuggled tighter into his body, reaching up into his waist and resting on his lap, "You always put so much pressure on yourself Irori..."

"Just like someone else I know," Came a slightly warm voice from behind him.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come out Gray," Naruto responded without any surprise, "Though it is strange that you came out to see me..."

Grayfia lightly bowed her head, "I understand that this is a time when you prefer to be left alone... But I wanted to confirm the date that was most suitable for you to hold your welcome back celebration."

"Naruto-sama is very busy, conversing and showing himself among the masses would only be a pointless activity in his schedule," Irori answered back as she sat upright, looking towards Grayfia with a detached expression.

"You should rest Irori," Naruto's soft voice tried to calm her, her soft face looked into him as she leaned into his chest and nodded softly.

"If you ask it of me."

Naruto nodded his head as she slowly drifted back to sleep, her hands clutching onto his shirt as her body pressed against his. Her warm breath tickling his skin, "I don't see why devils would get excited over such a thing, regardless... I think there would be some disappointed or unhappy people if you were to do such a thing within the next week. Serafall was pestering me about something similar, am I to assume that Rias was after the same thing today?"

"Ojou-sama found it incredibly difficult to get into contact with you today," Grayfia answered without pause.

"It would appear that my group is trying to teach her a lesson... They have already promised me that she won't suffer any harm sans maybe her pride," Naruto gave a small sigh, "Sometimes they can cause me a bit of trouble, but I love them all the same. They are people that are important to me."

Grayfia watched him with curious eyes, the fondness in his voice was in no way faked, he truly did care for these people that had gathered around him, this ragtag group of what seemed to be rebellious teens and young adults, "I find it odd that a bond so tight has been formed between you all in such a short amount of time."

Naruto though let a pleasant smile strain across his face, "I believe it could be that they trust in me, most have seen me give my all against a foe that proved to be impossible for us to fight at that time."

"I find that somewhat hard to believe after what I saw," Her pointed statement was met with a curt laugh.

"Compared to those around you Grayfia you are indeed a pillar that extends high above them, "An intricate garden of ice flowed out from below Naruto, the detail was something that would take master craftsmen weeks to make, each petal, each stem, was as realistic as if you were holding the real thing in your hand. They grew around Grayfia and formed a seat for her, the Ultimate class devil was quite surprised as she found herself being dragged down onto it by a surprisingly nimble branch of ice that was incredibly durable. The seat though, was like a woven basket in design and quite large, though the biggest shocker was that the ice was not cold at all, it was simply just there, "But the first layer of clouds only holds many, many more above it. Around you, you can no doubt see pillars clawing and ripping even higher."

"Like yourself for example?" Grayfia offered, her hands clasped in her lap while her eyes drank in the peaceful look that Naruto and Irori presented. It was something that looked to be out of a fantasy, with a princess resting on her knight after he had just saved her life. The knight trying his best to provide a source of comfort despite how tired he was. The children these days could create such beautiful sights for her to witness? Honestly where did the time go, where was the Naruto that used to complain when it was time to learn about human history? Where did this leader, this destroyer of dreams come from?

Naruto though took a calming breath and colour started to flow into the garden like it was stained glass, "The colours show what kind of effect the ice would have, elemental properties for easier viewing," Grayfia strained her eyes on him, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. Though he seemed to be quite open with his words, the more she looked back at the things he said, the more it seemed that he was trying to tell her something, "Following that I would have to say that there is no colour for me."

Grayfia narrowed her eyes, was he referring to just the colours in the garden? If so there were much too many for her to say that there were some missing. No that wasn't right, colour was something that was near infinite, the amount of combinations, the varied amounts, all of those equalled a large amount of possibilities. Colour, her lips pursed as she thought about the word, Naruto was not colourful, that was true. When he showed who he really was, his hair turned white and his eyes become incredibly pale, one may say that he was instead a shade, white would be fitting based off of his appearance. Though his actions, those would be much closer to black, he had no issue when it came to death, seeing it as the natural thing that it was. Could he instead believe that he is a shade? If so would that be black or white? Did he believe that he was pure, or that he had become a tainted creature? Her lips formed a smile before they slowly parted, "I am not a colour either," She saw his eyes calmly observe her, "Am I not _Gray_?"

A smirk tugged at his lips, "Indeed you are."

"Do you too see yourself as a shade Naruto?"

"Perhaps, though I could also be a void, an abyss, something that draws colours towards itself," He felt the grip on his shirt tighten and gave a slight chuckle, "I can't even speak bad about myself while you're asleep?" His muse of course received no answer, sans the breathing against his chest.

Grayfia inwardly smiled at the scene, "It seems that she really cares for you."

"And I her. I can try my hardest because I know that Irori will always be there to pick me up."

... A gentle wind below between them as if telling them for now they didn't need to speak, the loops and the holes of the ice caused the wind to let out a gentle whistle. Grayfia turned her gaze to the moon, letting the soft tune flow through her body, a gentle smile at her lips honestly even the way that vampires fought could be beautiful. There was no doubt in her mind that this garden she was in was dangerous. Her smile lowered as the sound of the wind did, "You allow Irori-san to call you -sama... Why is this?"

Naruto looked down at his Queen, a fond smile on his lips as he did, "She promised to show me that not everyone that serves me will die, that I won't have to feel the coldness of losing everything all over again... Irori said she would freeze the world over before she dies, keeping everyone in place exactly as they are just so that I would not have to feel alone again. That is why I allow her to, I could not stop her from doing so, even if I tried. So when she prostrated herself before me, telling me her promise... I stopped fighting against her. From that moment we became like this."

"Oh she believes she could cause an ice age?"

The two Queens that belonged to parent and child met the gaze of one another, "An ice age is simple. Freezing the earth is different, it is much more complicated... Though I have learnt something, some people may call my group all kinds of names, some of them even think of us as nothing more then scum... But when they say that they'll do something, you had best believe that they will do it. Their belief and will is incredible, do not underestimate them Gray or you may well be swallowed up when they start to rampage."

A bloodthirsty smile spread across her normally graceful face, "I look forward to it."

* * *

 **Added Characters:**

 **Naruto's Peerage (Group)**

 **King:** Naruto Carmilla (Base is from Naruto Uzumaki from the series 'Naruto') -Blue Blooded Vampire-

 **Queen:** Irori (From the series 'Unbreakable Machine Dolls'. In the series she is a 'doll' or puppet if you will that has a high level of abilities with Ice and Water.) -Human with a Sacred Gear-

 **Rook:** Krul Tepes (From Seraph of the End. Her character has remained mostly the same only here she is the half-sister of Naruto. Love her 'Older' Brother.) -Vampire Queen-

 **Rook:** Kuroka Carmilla. -Turned by Naruto and a Nekoshou with a mastery of Senjutsu-

 **Knight:** Moka Akashiya (From Rosario + Vampire (The Manga not the Anime. There is _to_ a difference!) Her family served Dracul and now she tries her best to protect Naruto and keep up with him. A tsundere who tries her hardest to get Naruto to notice her even though she says otherwise.) -Vampire Queen-

 **Knight:** Will be Rossweisse. (This will happen after God v God Eater.)

 **Bishop:** Shikamaru Nara. (Base from the series 'Naruto'.) -Gashadokuro-

 **Bishop:** Shoko. (From the series 'Unbreakable Machine Dolls'. In the series she was known to create the worlds best 'dolls' she is also the creator of Irori, which makes their interactions somewhat funny.) -Necromancer-

 **Pawn:** Mikoto Suoh. (From the series 'K' or 'K-Project'. He plays the role of a leader of youths whom are basically a gang, he would do everything in his power to protect those that he considered precious.) -Ifrit-

 **Pawn:** Anna Kushina. (From the series 'K' or 'K-Project'. She plays the role of little sister to Mikoto's group, later she ends up taking control of it, though she has a strong attachment to Mikoto.) -Phoenix-

 **Others:**

 **Kaguya Carmilla:** Naruto's mother and a Vampire Queen. (From 'Naruto') -Vampire Queen-

 **Kahlua Shuzen:** Moka's older sister, she is naive and mentally innocent. She doesn't enjoy fighting at all, so while she supports Naruto strongly, she stays back at Atlantis away from all the fighting. ( From 'Rosario + Vampire') -Vampire Queen-

 **Mina Tepes:** Krul's younger sister and current heir to the Tepes faction. (From 'Dance in the Vampire Bund'.) -Vampire Queen-

* * *

 **PA: Another chapter down what did you guys think? Did you like the set up for coming chapters? Either way let me know what you thought, reviews will get answered in the next chapter while pm's are answered when I get to it.**


	12. Do take care now my Dear

**PA: Hello everyone, no I did not die. I am still here, I just got caught in a small spell of writer's block. In saying that though there are a few goodies that came with this delay, goody number one would be its length. Yes enjoy the 20k+ words of this chapter! Number two, first lemon of the story, it was a little strange to write and I had actually planned it differently when I first started this story, but it worked out, kinda. Number three, now some may not be happy about this, others might become ecstatic, the reason is simple, due to a game that has recently caught my attention I have decided to dabble in a new... Well not _exactly_ new, story. Your sneak peak is at the bottom of this chapter:P**

 **I would also like to thank** **DalkonCledwin** **for picking up on my mistakes in regards to Naruto's family name.**

 **Now onto your reviews!**

 **Fires Of A Thousand Suns:** Now there are many reasons as to 'why' Victor could be 'cool' with the idea, the first is very simply due to time. We don't really meet Victor until Rias is entering her teens, at least in the story. So we don't really see the interactions between them from that point in time when they were younger, we do have when Victor let Rias go out to find Akeno, but other than that I can't really recall him showing up. Another reason could be due to the fact that he has a harem of wives or mates that he can entertain himself with, losing one for a couple of months more than likely wouldn't bother him that much. Lastly, well the last reason I am going to bring up, it was mentioned that Rias was to be married to Riser so they could create a strong child. It is all too possible that Victor agreed to letting Sirzechs sleep with Venelana so that the chance of Rias being born with the Power of Destruction would be higher (Please don't crucify me on genetics I don't know that much!) which would make her a useful piece in order to build alliances with families later.

Then again, they are also devils and see the world differently to us I guess, so who knows?

 **StayBlessed:** You could say that Riser got off light, but on the other hand Naruto now pretty much has a chain around the Phenex Clan's neck. He has kept rather quiet about what Riser did, purely so that he could use it to blackmail the Phenex family into a position that favours him, as seen with the alliance formed between the Gremory and the Phenex. So while Riser did not suffer, Naruto is making the entire family dance due to his mistakes.

 **The Great Dullahan:** Take a calming breath, in a way I think having a dotting and overprotective father would make more sense then a brother. Then again I don't have a little sister and my little brother is tough enough to stick up for himself, so maybe I was just raised too differently so I now see it as strange? But eh yeah, so Victor is raising his granddaughter as his daughter.

 **Angeldoctor:** Sorry it is a tad bit late. Though the whole thing the Rias did to hurt Naruto was that she nearly slept with Issei to break off the marriage with Riser. That is if you hadn't gone back and found it yet that is.

 **ARTIITHEHERO:** Yeah I am updating it with this chapter, it is about time someone dealt with that misleading summary.

 **DanteNaru:** I have no clue how to make a website, but if you know someone that does I will be more than happy to give the information to them. To be honest I feel that if I make a website I may spend more time refining the character bios (I do that heaps, like people get angry watching me do it) then actually working on my stories.

 **Alzeno:** Venelana is still married to Victor, she just had a child with Sirzechs, I went over the possible reasons as to why Victor may have accepted this in the first review.

 **Guest:** Lord Gremory didn't have a name when I started writing and planning this, that is why his name is Victor.

 **User-san:** Trust me, you didn't miss much, the plots didn't make much sense, at least to me they didn't. They didn't get many views or reviews which makes me believe that other people saw that as well, this along with the fact that I have evolved a fair bit as a writer since then means that they were removed so that people didn't have to look at those relics.

 **Biblio388:** I try hard, but sometimes I don't think that there is enough to make it truly feel alive. I want people sitting there reading my stories to be like 'Yeah, this Naruto would do something like that' or 'I can't believe they still won't let Irori off the hook about being a maid', that kind of thing. I want the characters to grow up so to speak from the canon selves to be stand out members of this story, so much so that you can nearly predict how they would react to certain situations because you understand them so well.

 **EL ASAKURA MAYOR:** Grayfia knows the truth and accepts it. It is how devils are, after all Sirzechs' father has a harem of his own, so while to us it is no doubt frowned upon, to devils it would more than likely be a shrug factor in the moral section, but in the political section I plan on it having more of an impact.

 **DalkonCledwin:** I am not going to lie, when writing chapters this large, because I don't have a beta, sometimes simple spelling mistakes make it through.

In regards to Dracul's spear, the sword that Naruto uses is the enlarged tip of it, the place that he holds onto it where it would be attached to the shaft while the sides have been made to become razor sharp.

The reason for his sword changing so much, was due to Naruto wanting to be able to move faster so he changed the design, but when we first see the sword, back when he is fighting against Moka for the first time, it takes the shape of what would have been Dracul's spear tip, only larger.

In a fight there is no doubt, Krul would destroy Mina. Which also shows the gap in siblings as the last time we saw Naruto fight against Krul was a three on one where he won without a doubt, which was before his training with Death.

Also we all know that Moka can be a little temperamental at times:P

Though in regards to Mina speaking with an archaic tongue, trust me I need to change that. Most people don't understand how much of a pain it can be to make sure all of those outdated words are used correctly when many of them can mean the exact same thing. Basically it is like learning to speak a second English. Not fun.

Though with Naruto inflicting 'fatal' wounds. We have to remember that the system in place is made to stop people from dying in the game. So he can kinda go all out without having to worry.

To say that Krul will be displeased that there is another Tsundere would be an understatement. Then again Moka might just get angry because she thinks that Ravel is copying her in an attempt to get Naruto's attention.

Then again, Irori might just be the most displeased, not to mention Kuroka, neither of them seem all that keen on more girls gathering around Naruto.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

* * *

"We must act on this news!"

The voice reverberated through the dark room lit by candles that burned just enough to show the outlines to a normal eye. But to those in the room it was as if they were standing out in a field under the rays of the sun... Though many of them knew not what that felt like. To them, the lighting in the room was fine.

"Doest thou care for repetition?" Came a young yet commanding voice. Sitting there was a look of disdain on her young face was Mina Tepes, once again listening to the prattles of the Tepes faction council. She was clad in an elegant gown that came down to her ankles. She was looking at the speaker from earlier, the one whom had caused such a stir in these sacred halls.

The pale scraggly male stiffened under Mina's gaze, though it was not him that spoke, "My dearest Mina, they would feed prancing tales to your young ears to excite you. If we had any _real_ details on this 'Blue Blooded Vampire' character then we would have already run it past you and have plans in place, not some fanciful ballad sung by a man with too much drink in his stomach."

Mina turned her attention to the new speaker, one Minato Tepes. His blonde hair was pale, but not as much as his skin. His body was clad in form fitting black leather while a long coat with an upturned collar covered his outfit, left open at the front. He was one of the highest members of the council, along with being her father. Her face pulled into a faint smile, "Thou would do well remembering that thy should be first informed. Pushing forward, any word of thine brother?"

Minato gave a small sigh, "I spoke to your quean( Queen is a monarch while quean is 'an impudent girl or woman') of a sister about this."

"Thou would dost well to think proper of thy former queen," The glower of Mina was intense. Though Krul may have up and left one day, Mina would not allow people to speak ill of her elder sister, "...'Tis irksome to dawdle here," With that spoken Mina stood up and left the room, not bothering to look at the others. This happened often, mostly do to the fact that Mina stayed on top of her paperwork for the Tepes faction, thus she was mostly kept up to date through that, otherwise one of her handmaidens would inform her of a change.

In fact normally she would be the one to call these council meetings once a month to either deal out new orders to the members or to ask if they have found anything on her sister or brother. Though it was a time before they could be sure Mina was out of range, once she was though Minato let his smile slowly fade as he extended his hand out and grabbed the one that had called them together to speak of the Blue Blood, "Now that our Queen is gone... What do you know?"

A photo of Naruto from four years ago, flying high in the air with blood running down his leg was pulled out from the man's coat along with another more current one, "These were taken from videos that were broadcast in the Underworld... The person in the picture is called Naruto 'The Rose Hero' Carmilla... He has been seen in the company of one calling herself Krul Tepes, my lord."

Minato tapped at his arm, "My failure of a daughter has managed to find my sole son... I am not sure if I should feel pride in Krul for managing to do something right, or extreme irritation in the fact that she hasn't brought my son back here!"

Esturge Vladi faintly narrowed his eyes, Minato Tepes was claiming to be the father of Naruto? That boy that Venelana had asked him to look for when he went missing? Now though he had appeared again in the Underworld, and from the look of the picture he has undergone some drastic change in the past four years. He had of course kept in touch with Venelana over their many years alive, so the past four were no different, despite their stance on the situation... Also he felt a little relieved that he was able to report that they hadn't found her 'not quite adoptive son'. Though he had also learned about Naruto during this time, and if he knew Minato half as well as he believed that he did, then Minato would try to play Mina to get to Naruto.

Naruto would of course come for Mina, but not in the sense that Minato would believe, sighing to himself Esturge cleared his throat a fraction, it managed to quell some of the whispers from members of the council speaking about the lost Carmilla family for the least, "Would it be wise to rush things so? After all father's are not normally well received by their children among vampires."

His question was simple, apparently Venelana had been required to pull Naruto off of Sirzechs when the later had proposed that the former should show some respect to his father. Naruto Carmilla hated his father with a passion, this was something that could not be mended or helped to ease away, Venelana had apparently tried only to find that Naruto was always tense around the mention of his father.

Minato gave a warm smile, "My daughters love me Esturge, surely they will tell their older brother that I am someone that can be trusted no?"

"From memory, Krul and yourself did not part on the best of terms Lord Minato... She may have already whispered sweet words into his ears."

The smile left Minato's face, "Then we must deal with her as the time comes. My son takes precedence over all other things. Both the merging of Carmilla and Tepes blood along with his blue blood."

Esturge inwardly frowned, this was becoming something of a worry, this whole ordeal with Naruto Carmilla that is. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

"Do you care to repeat that?" Questioned a commanding voice, her features were pale yet elegant as a mature doll-like face looked down at a much younger frame.

Elmenhilde looked up at the current Queen that lead the Carmilla faction, her mind still clouded from what had just happened, "As I just said, while conversing with the Devil, Venelana Gremory, Naruto Carmilla appeared and I was able to make contact..." Elmenhilde stood up and extended her hand out showing a small crystal inside of it which sparked to life showing a picture of Naruto to the rest of the council chambers.

Queen Masikly Vuldo, with her long blonde hair styled into loose drills licked her lips, "Isn't he quite the tasty morsel?" Many other females in the council chambers seemed to be in agreement with her, "Leave the picture up, I shall drink in our potential King' appearance while you continue your report."

Elmenhilde quickly nodded and cleared her voice, "He spoke calmly when he rejected our offer to take him in, he claims to already have a faction of vampires behind him... Though the Tepes do not seem to be behind, nor do any other faction in Romania."

The whispers of the council chamber ceased as Masikly leaned forward, her ruby red eyes taking in Naruto appearance with clear thought, "Could he already be allied with the Night Children?"

"I know not my Lady, though Krul Tepes, the former Queen of the Tepes faction whom vanished years ago stands strongly behind him... Along with one called Moka Akashiya..."

"Dracul's guards?!" Shock was clear on the Queen's face, "They vanished into the nothingness after Dracul's death... this is.. worrisome... Or perhaps a boon?"

Elmenhilde nodded her head, "I came to a similar thought. If he is indeed allied with the Night Children then they may be brought into light for the first time..."

Masikly leaned back into her throne as a fond smile came over her face, "Our Prince is already making my mind run laps, I can not wait to meet him. Do we yet have a date?"

"Not to meet with Lord Carmilla alone no. Though I was informed that a celebration of his return to the Underworld would be happening two days from now, and while it was difficult to arrange due to the attack that the Gremory Household suffered four years ago at the hands of vampires... I was able to negotiate travel rights for you and I my Lady," Elmenhilde kept her head down, though she could clearly hear the amusement that came from the Queen.

"Oh and why you and not someone else Elmenhilde?"

The young vampire in question gave a slight bow of her head, "I have met with Venelana Gremory a number of times, not as many as Esturge Vladi, though still quite a number. This has built a small amount of trust between myself and the Gremory Household which was used to grant us access... Though I very much would like to meet a Blue Blood in person as Dracul was before my time sadly."

Masikly pursed her lips into a thin line, "As was I. Most these days were not around during the rule of Dracul as many died on the battlefield... Even still the advancements and the joining of factions that Dracul brought forward can not be argued, thus the pledge was made... Regardless, contact the tailors, myself and Elmenhilde will be approaching a Carmilla Blue Blood, nothing but the finest will be allowed to cover our bodies as we do!"

"Yes my Lady!" Rang the voices in the chamber as numerous bodies vanished into mist leaving Elmenhilde and Masikly alone in the chamber.

Masikly strolled down from her throne and stood near Elmenhilde, "As you understand well, I am looking for a mate."

"Yes my Lady..."

"I believe I have found myself that mate."

"... I do understand my Lady, but you are not alone in that venture... my Lady."

Masikly gave a warm smile, "That makes the fight _that_ much more interesting my dear Elmenhilde."

* * *

An elegant yawn left the mouth of Naruto as he read a report in front of him, he blinked at the action, "Kuroka... have you ever wondered why we yawn?"

From the other side of the room, laying atop Naruto's large bed on her stomach, as she flicked through one of his books on 'Black Magic'. Her legs were moving back and forward as her kimono rode right up, if one was to walk in now they would bare full witness to what her short clothing normally hide. Her lips pursed in thought, "I hadn't no nya~... Isn't it just because you're tired?"

"No one really knows why we yawn. Humans have wasted entire lives trying to figure it out. Some believe it is to increase oxygen flow to the brain, yet others believe it is to cool down the brain, another theory is that it was a form of communication between the primitive humans that has stayed in our genetics... People really have no clue," Naruto informed her as he turned around. Taking in her cute expression as she thought about his words.

"It doesn't make sense that people would waste their lives like that nya~..."

"And it makes sense that we have locked ourselves away in this dark room to traverse books that have been written by the hands of those long since dead?" Naruto questioned as he put down the report he was reading. His lips felt a little rough and he frowned, though it didn't last too long as Kuroka strolled over and picked up the report, scanning over it.

"Names nya~?"

A sigh left the lips of Naruto as he sunk back into his chair, "Tomorrow nights guests... Are you going to behave my naughty kitten?"

Her arms slinked down around his shoulders as she rested her head next to his, her eyes still looking over the names, "Of course nya~?"

"Si vis pacem para bellum... If you want peace prepare for war... This will be our first public showing as a group. This means that critical eyes will be locked onto our forms the entire night," He raised his hand to gently stroke her arms before placing a peck on her cheek, "The world should know that we will not just let them push us around, like they seem to believe will be the case."

Kuroka pouted, she didn't like it when he pulled away, it showed that his mind was currently somewhere else and not all on her, "This explains why the security has been increased so much... The amount of vampires on this list is quite high... Have you spoken to Krul and Moka about this nya~?"

"... Someone should prepare Gasper as well, or at least inform him that his father will be present. A surprise like that could be dangerous..."

"Hence why you took the guest list nya~?"

"Sometimes I think I liked you more before you started forcing yourself to read all of my books..."

Kuroka pressed her lips to his cheek for a few moments before pulling away and strolling over to his bed, "I love you, thus I want to understand you nya~. To me that is all there is, I want to know you more, to understand how you think and why you do the things you do nya~."

Naruto calmly stood as he prepared for a knock at the door, though before it could even strike Kuroka spoke, "Who is it nya~?"

There was no reply, before Kuroka could tell Rias to 'so kindly leave' Naruto spoke up, "Come in Rias," He ignored the look he got from Kuroka along with the glares that were exchanged between the two, for his attention was more focused on the appearance of Rias at the moment. He quickly closed the distance, holding her in place as his fingers hovered just from touching her skin, by the looks it would be painful as it seemed that most of her bones were broken. If nothing else he had to give her credit with withstanding the amount of pain she would be in without a sound, "Kuroka, get me Moka."

"Naruto it doesn't look tha-"

"NOW KUROKA!"

Not another word was spoken as Kuroka rushed out of the room leaving Naruto and Rias alone. He gently guided her to the bed, he saw Rias try to speak but quickly hushed her, "Speaking will only cause more pain," He frowned as he looked at her, "The girls have gone too far this time... I apologize for letting it get to this level Rias," black mist slowly rolled out of his mouth and entered her nose and the tiny gap between her swollen lips. Her eyes started to droop and she clutched his arm tightly as she started to panic.

"N-no d-d-d..." Though her protests died in her mouth as she fell under the effects of Naruto's air magic which put her body to complete sleep.

He lay her down gently as he rubbed at his forehead to quell his anger, "She said that she would take any punishment that Moka sought fit you know..."

"Krul..."

"Why didn't I stop it? That's what you were about to ask right?" She mused allowed before continuing as she walked into the room and took a seat in one of the many chairs, "This game of theirs, fighting to see if the prissy princess is 'worthy' to purse a relationship with you... I think it is childish, which is the main reason why I told Irori to tell her not to bother with me. You're my older brother, you would know better than I, at least I would like to believe so."

"..."

"Do not try to hide that you're older... I know that there was a time difference of some sort when you met Death, you changed much too much to have only been gone for the time you were away. You're completely different now, you space out when you think... At times it feels like you are not really here with us any more. You are different from what the Naruto that the princess knew and she has no doubt changed in the time you were away, so don't rush into these things, if not for the sake of my shrivelled heart, then maybe for your own?"

An awkward silence passed between the two, "What should I do Krul? Do I need to smack heads together to get my point across to everyone? Because it seems that my words no longer have any real meaning to you all. You just do as you please."

"Already seeking my council, are you not worried about a Tepes dog whispering honey into your ear?"

"You're avoiding the question Krul," Naruto stated in a steely voice that left no room for back talk.

Krul dipped her head and gave an uneasy laugh, "For me... I would just want you to sit down with me, away from everyone else and tell me how you really felt about what was happening... Moments like that can sort out issues with communication. From my understanding, Moka has no real experience in romance, she hasn't even read anything about the subject, thus leaving her purely to run off of her feelings, though she doesn't want them to get in the way of her duties as well. This is somewhat shown by her turning into a tsundere."

Naruto thought on her words for quite a time. His brows creasing as he did. Though as he went to speak he got a small "Looks like my time is up," as Krul vanished from the room. A few moments later Moka strolled in, pausing at the door as she saw who was laying on the bed and tried to turn away without making a sound.

"You do know I could hear you walking from down the hall. Turning away now is pointless... Sit."

"Really I am fine stan-"

"I insist Moka, take. A. Seat."

Moka flinched, she had heard this tone once before, thinking back they never did find out what had happened to that low-class vampire that had insulted Irori and Kuroka. Now though, being on the receiving end of that tone made her consider options she could use to escape, swallowing, along with hoping to keep her breakfast down Moka opted to speak, "I uh... About the current situation, the Heiress did indeed ask to-"

"Do I treat you unfairly Moka?"

Naruto's question had caught her by surprise, wasn't she meant to be getting scolding now? That is what should be happening in this situation right? "N-no you don't..."

"Am I putting too much pressure on you Moka?" Naruto had no idea where he was going with this at the moment, but it couldn't hurt to ask these kinds of questions at this point right?

"I'm fine, really there isn't anything wrong... In fact... is everything okay Naruto?"

Naruto opened his mouth up and punctured his index on his fangs, he watched as Moka seemed to grow excited before he leaned over and squeezed a few drops of blood into the mouth of Rias. The sound of bones breaking back into place quickly filled the air, "I feel that you went too far this time Moka... Though it may have been because I didn't tell you how I felt in this situation, thus you took it into your own hands to find that out."

Confusion was clear on Moka's face as she looked at Naruto with her blood red eyes, "I.. I don't really understand Naruto..."

"If you could please hold for a moment, once Rias finishes healing we can start."

"S-start? But I am not ready?! I thought surely that Kuroka would be first... I haven't heard anything but maybe she was, I just thought she would prance about and tell everyone when it happened?!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused as he looked at Moka who seemed to be captivated in her own little world now. He let it continue for a time as he finished feeding Rias his blood, it was not long before she was suckling his finger like a babe on a teat. After a few minutes he pulled away, rubbing his finger for a few moments and sealing the wound up completely, "Arachna, can you please take Rias back to her room. She should be awake for dinner."

Moka snapped out of her own world as the large spider dropped down from the ceiling like it were some magical portal on a thread of her own web, "I can do that for you master... Oh Moka... It is always a pleasure to see you squirm under my gaze child..." Arachna picked up Rias as gently as possible once she landed on the ground and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

A small squeal of frustration left Moka once Arachna was gone, "I. Hate. Spiders!"

"Arachna would never raise a leg to harm you Moka, I can not see your reasoning behind your fear. Then again it seems like we don't understand each other at all. I had called you here at first out of anger and would no doubt have lectured you on your actions... Though it was brought to my attention that, although we have been together for quite a number of years, we don't really know anything about one another," Naruto clasped his hands together and gave his full attention to Moka, "I shall go first if that is okay with you?"

Moka nodded, suddenly feeling very out of place. Like his simple gesture was enough to increase how severe the situation was, thus she watched as Naruto parted his lips ever so slightly to begin his talk, "As you know, my goal is, or rather was quite simple; I plan on uniting the Vampire Race once more. Now that I have gained strength, I do plan on bringing in those that attacked my mother, along with getting rid of any... _troublesome_ people that may still exist. To do this I will need to return and take up the position of 'King of the Vampires'."

"I want to stand by the Vampire King's side as his trusted hand. One he can count on to do things that may otherwise tarnish his name."

Naruto gave a firm nod, "Good, good. Now that our 'official' goals are out in the open... What I _really_ want, is to live a simple happy life, one where those I care about aren't in any danger of being hurt, even by each other. Though because of who I am, a simple life is impossible, so I will do everything in my power to create a world where everyone can be happy, where everyone can live in relative safety. For that to happen I need to be stronger, I need those around me to be strong as well so that I can leave at times when I am going to places that are too dangerous for you all... I do not like to be away, but I hate the thought of you all getting hurt because I was not strong enough to protect everyone."

Moka nearly recoiled at his words. It was the first time she had seen him seriously doubt his own ability, to say that it was strange would be an understatement, he was after all, ranked as the strongest vampire in the Night Children when he was giving it his all and released his limitations. If he did that, there was no chance of her keeping up with him, no... There wasn't anyone in this group of people that had gathered around him that would be able to keep up, "... I... I want to be by your side, no matter what...I can see that there are things that you need to do, and I want to b there for you when you do them... But you've changed since you came back here... Since you saw _her_ again. _That_ is why I _despise_ her. Because she seems to be taking you further and further away from us all! We've all seen it Naruto!" Her fists were clenched as she nearly roared out her frustrations. At least they were until she felt Naruto's hand slowly envelop her own.

"I have been focused. I do not mean to push you all away, but there are people in the underworld that I must gain favour with, or push into corners, otherwise my plans, our plans, everything will fall apart. It is like back home, when I am playing 'The Game', exactly like when we are back home Moka," He gave her a kind smile which caused her cheeks to rise in temperature.

Moka knew what would happen when Naruto would play the game, thus she calmly touched his hands and nodded, "Then I shall wait for a small time, to keep a warm lap for you to rest your head on my King."

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead for a few seconds, "I do not deserve someone as reliable as you Moka."

The younger vampire widened her eyes in shock as she heard Naruto's shirt being unbuttoned his neck and shoulder became bare and her fangs extended out on instinct. She leaned forward to bite but quickly stopped. Seeing her hesitate, Naruto gave a slight nod of his head before feeling her fangs sink deep into his skin.

It was like an explosion in her mouth as his blood rushed in then her mind went blank as pressure rushed through her head, her arms looped around his neck as she sunk her fangs in deeper, she shifted forward trying to take in even more of him until their balance was shifted off and they fell to the floor.

Even still she did not stop, the sweetness of his blood as it trickled down her throat was causing a fire to course through her body. Moka quickly climbed onto his lap as her hips ground against his, her sense of judgement gone, deeper, more, she needed more of him, his blood, his touch, his scent.

Her his neck her hands quickly reached up into his hair as she made fists, taking her fangs out and pausing to look at his face once again, her blue stained lips parted and she leaned forward and hungrily claimed Naruto's. Her tongue darting into his mouth and trying to compete for dominance only to find herself flung onto her back her mouth parted in a hiss as she was forced to look up at Naruto as a growl left his mouth.

His pale lavender eyes both exciting and scaring her as they bored down into her body. A toothy smile graced her lips as she looped her body around his once again, "What shall we do now my grace?"

Naruto looked down at the hungry Moka before giving a small sigh, "I _want_ to relaxing in all honesty, _but_ we have things to do Moka, so I am going to need everyone to be on their game tonight for we are meeting with the High Council of the Underworld, along with the Maou of course."

"Naruto..." Her voice trailed as the emotion, her feelings had been killed so quickly and ruthlessly in a single sentence.

"Let's have a feeding when we return? All of us?"

Her attention was back on Naruto, watching as the holes in his neck sealed without any issue. He raised his fingers and wiped the blood from his neck onto them before offering it to Moka who stared at them for a moment before looking up at him, "You promise?"

"Yes, tonight we shall all be together."

* * *

Rias straightened out her dress as she looked in the mirror, everything had to be perfect for tonight. Last night Naruto had been in a meeting by the time she had woken up, his group had all been in attendance and apparently they had not returned until some time this morning where they all turned in for some sleep. The Maou had been with them, which only drew more questions.

Rias had picked out a form hugging long red dress that had a slit up to her thigh, her back would be exposed if not for hair long red hair cascading down it. Rias looked at her face in the mirror, lightly touching her jaw and lips, all things that were swollen yesterday or broken. Now though they were perfectly fine, no better than they had been in fact. Her skin was smoother than it had ever been, not even Phoenix tears would have healed her to _that_ extent. Not to mention she had awoken in her bed, not Naruto's.

She pulled her hand down and lightly clenched her fist, she felt stronger. Rias was able to recall these feelings and effects from what Sairaorg had told her about when Naruto had given him his blood, so far everything seemed to be matching. A warm smile spread across her face, "You do still care..."

"Fufufu, I think it is redundant to think otherwise at this point Buchou," Akeno commented from the side, she was clad in her miko attire and was wearing it proudly.

"Senpai is just awkward at showing affection..." Trailed the voice of Koneko as she played with the hem of her white cocktail dress, which Akeno had great pleasure in forcing her into.

Done with her final check Rias gave a small nod before walking towards the door, Koneko and Akeno following behind her. Asia had of course already left, wearing a long white dress that one may actually get married into, bless that pour soul.

Leaving the room they tore down the hallways at a brisk walk before entering through one of the side doors to see that the ball room was already filled. Rias had to remind her jaw that it should be closed at the scene, the amount of people that had gathered was beyond what she had imagined.

"This is a welcome home party right Buchou?"

Rias was not sure how to answer Akeno's question with words, thus she just gave a small nod of her head. It was at this time that she saw Asia standing along with Kiba and Issei, the boys were in matching tuxedo's with a red tie, Issei's earlier protest about the tie seemed to be gone now as he ogled Asia before noticing her and swapping his gaze full focus. Rias turned to face Akeno slightly, ignoring Issei for the moment, "We aren't late are we?"

"It does not seem like we are Buchou..." Akeno trailed, she wasn't quite sure, though she could not see Naruto which meant that the chance was good.

Then all attention was drawn towards the entrance way as the announcer cleared his throat, "Now presenting, The Carmilla group, leading them, Naruto Carmilla; Ultimate Class Devil, Progenitor 2 and Vampire King."

Rias snapped her head around to Akeno, though the look of shock she was getting back meant that she was just as surprised about Naruto's promotion as she was. Though she was quickly drawn back to Naruto, gone was his normally crisp outfit of white shirt and black slacks. No, now he looked every bit the vampire prince he was. He was clad in a tight black leather top, above where his heart resides is the white rose of Carmilla while he had black silk pants covering his legs along with dress shoes and a large flowing black robe that covered the majority of his form. His hair was parted to fall down over his chest while his bright blue eyes looked over the room.

"On his right is Irori Nemesis, his loyal Queen," Gone was the maid outfit, that would be enough to catch most off guard, if that was the case then they certainly wouldn't be expecting a silver dress that hugged her form and showed what was normally hidden. A beautiful woman that fought with her all and was overpoweringly strong. Currently she was holding onto the right arm of Naruto as they slowly made their way down the stairs, her sides exposed while her hair was maintained in it's usual manner.

"On his left is Kuroka Carmilla, Rook and master of Senjutsu having trained extensively under the sages of the Yokai faction," Kuroka's normal kimono was gone, now it was replaced with one that was much longer, but in the same sort of style. Her hair was pulled up neatly and held at bay by a white rose. She looked out and saw her younger sister, giving a warm smile to her. It had been a few days since she had been able to see her adorable little Shirone after all.

"Onee-san is wearing clothes..."

"Fufufu, it appears that even Kuroka will dress up for Naruto."

"I just can't believe she is still calling herself his 'wife'..."

"Following is, Krul Tepes, Younger Sister, Rook and Vampire Queen. On her right is Moka Akashiya, Honour Guard, Knight and Vampire Queen," Rias looked on in confusion as a pink haired woman walked down in a Gothic dress in black that had its fair share of frills. Moka's dress was much cleaner, being nearly exactly the same as Rias', only in silver and the back had thin fabric holding it together.

"Shoko, recently made bishop. On her right is Shikamaru Nara, Gashadokuro and Bishop," Shoko wore what she normally did, while Mikoto and Shikamaru were in black tuxedos made specifically for this event by the people in Atlantis, much like everyone's clothing. White roses were pinned in their left breast with a matching white tie running down their black shirt and jacket.

"Last but certainly not least are the two pawns, Mikoto Suoh and Anna Kushina, Ifrit and Phoenix respectively," It appeared that neither of the males of Naruto's group looked like they wanted to be here, this could be guessed by the looks of disinterest that both of them carried. Anna on the other hand was smiling brightly to everyone as she wore long white dress with a white feathered scarf draped over her shoulders.

Claps had been heard through the entire announcement, it seemed that everybody was interested in the kinds of people that Naruto would gather around him, though his line up seemed to be incredibly rare and filled with titles that popped out it seemed. Though Rias heard the whispers revolving around Kuroka and found herself torn. Not knowing which side to stand on, the situation had been explained to her and she had been cleared of her crimes, plus she had seen the pure love that the Nekoshou held for Naruto, so much so that it was hard to picture a situation where she would ever try to attack him.

As the clapping of the masses started to die down everyone turned to the sole remaining source, though when they did they saw Sirzechs Lucifer making his way towards with each clap, a warm smile on his face as Grayfia trailed behind him in a long blue dress that clung to her womanly figure, Sirzechs was of course in his Maou robes as per the event, "It is wondrous to have you back with us Naruto, even more so after we sealed the alliance between our sides last night."

Sirzechs' words froze those that were in the room, though the pleasant and calm smile that came across Naruto's face seemed to show that what Sirzechs had said was correct, "Indeed. The Underworld and the Children of the Night, last night the final details were dealt with and our alliance was officially formed. The council of Elders, the Maou, and those back at Atlantis all decided that tonight would be the right time to announce such a thing. With that," Those following Naruto all bowed towards Sirzechs, "We thank you for allowing us into your home on this eve," Naruto bowed as he finished.

Grayfia mirrored the actions of Naruto's group as Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium all strode down the stairs and assumed the same position, "And we to, thank you kindly for allowing us to embrace this dark night with you."

Then in perfect sync both parties stood again and Naruto and Sirzechs shook hands, turning towards the masses with wide smiles on their faces, "Drink till your liver cries in protest, for tonight is a celebration!" They announced to the room whom, with eyes that were still wide started to cheer.

Rias was frozen in place though, even as the masses cheered, she could not pull her eyes away from the sight in which her Queen and her brother stood side by side on equal footing. Then it happened, she met the gaze of Naruto, his eyes that looked like they could release rays of ice that would freeze the world, had noticed her looking at him. Rias watched as the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly as he turned to face Irori and whisper something to her.

"It is quite odd for one such as yourself to not be celebrating this union Rias Gremory," Came the cold voice of Irori from behind her. Quickly snapping her head around just to check she wasn't hearing things confirmed that Irori was now behind her.

"You... How are you over here?!" Rias nearly shouted but quickly remembered that it could cause a scene and calmed herself.

Irori rose a delicate brow at Rias, "I walked? That would be the simplest explanation. Going further may be too complicated," Irori looked around the room before frowning, "Where is Gasper?"

Rias looked down towards the ground, "He... He said that he was tired and would catch up on his sleep tonight..."

"A shame, it appears that his childhood friend Valerie Tepes has shown herself tonight..." With her voice trailing Irori vanished again. Rias turned her head to Akeno who quickly nodded and went to inform Gasper of this.

"Ah Rias-sama!"

At the sound of the young voice Rias turned on her feet, nearly knocking into a servant that was behind her. She recovered herself and gently took a glass of wine from the tray, then with glass in hand she looked around and widened her eyes in shock as she took in Ravel standing there in a pink dress, her regular drills were in place and a warm smile was on her face, "R-ravel?! But I heard that you were sick?"

"A-about that Rias-sama, Naruto-sama healed me back to perfect health. Even a little further if I must say so, though it has only been very light activities, I have noticed that I am doing better!" Ravel informed her with a bright smile.

Rias smiled, "I was actually about to go see Naruto myself, would you like to join me Ravel?"

"I... uh, No really I don't want to impose!"

Rias quickly shook her head, "It would be no imposition at all, compared to _them_ at least," The last part she uttered under her breath.

Ravel seemed to fumble around for a few moments before nodding, "I-if you ask me then I must adhere."

Rias just nodded and motioned for Ravel to follow her as they waded through the masses, it did not take them long to reach Naruto and Sirzechs who were conversing with the house of Bael at the current moment, "I was surprised to hear that a group thought to be a tall tale was real, let alone that you would be forming an alliance with the Underworld!" The head of Bael chuckled out in good nature.

"Yes it may come as a surprise to many," Naruto gave a small chuckle back, "But with the technology and techniques from the Children of the Night, along with the numbers and magic of the Underworld, well... It was rather clear that as long as our beliefs and theories did not directly oppose each others that an alliance was natural to come."

"Oh, so will trade be commencing between alliances?"

"Of course," Sirzechs spoke, "But first we will need to understand one another better, though Maou Leviathan has already experienced it a little, she wishes to return to Atlantis with a handful of trusted and well behaved Devils to see the Night Children in their natural environment."

"After that, well as stated the Night Children are much more advanced than Devils, though Devils have something that we need more than anything else, something that has been sorely overlooked. Devils are able to heal much faster than other races, this means that they would be able to feed us without any real damage at all to their way of life, and well, the items coming from the Night Children are top. secret," Naruto almost chided lightly.

The head of the Bael family narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Is that your way of saying that you have nothing to offer us?"

Serafall was the one that answered this time though, "Lord Bael, have you not heard that Naruto-san here is not only the voice of the Night Children, but a Vampire of Blue Blood, one that has gone beyond both science and nature to become a Doctor that can cure _any_ wound or sickness without the use of Phoenix tears?" Serafall had decided to omit the reasons why Naruto wanted to become a doctor though, it would not look good for their ally to be known as someone who learnt how to heal, just so he would be able to give someone the most painful life possible.

Naruto saw Ravel and inwardly smiled, "Ravel-san, can you please come here for a moment?" Now put into the spotlight of a dangerous political conversation Ravel stiffened for a moment before being lightly nudged by Rias, who received a mouthed thank you from Naruto.

Quickly making her way she stopped just shy of running into Naruto, "H-hai Naruto-sama, you called?"

"Yes, now there was no shortage on the reports that young Ravel here was injured beyond the Rating Game, this injury came from a poison of my own making, though it is the treatment method that I will be sharing along with other medical breakthroughs, supplements and augmentations that are crafted," Naruto informed lightly before lightly tapping Ravel's shoulder, "Ravel can you please call out your wings for a few moments?"

Ravel gave a confused glance before understanding what he was saying. A Phenex was able to be measured in their strength by the size of their flaming wings, it was simple knowledge and everyone had seen how large her wings were during the rating game, with a small nod she jumped up into the air and called her wings out, feeling the large flaps as they formed and held her in place along with the warmth that they provided on her body. She looked around and nearly gasped, she was not the only one as now all eyes in the room were on her. She trained her ears to below to hear the conversation for when she could come back down.

"Her wings have become larger than young Riser's..."

"Indeed, this was a supplement that I added into her diet while she was recovering. Her natural energy has been nearly doubled during her recovery. This means that her control will be lacking of course, but this is a supplement that can _not_ be abused," Naruto gave a slow wave of his hand, "You can come down now Ravel, you are still recovering after all."

Ravel nodded and quickly dropped down to the ground and pulled her wings in, feeling a little dizzy for a few moments, "I-I just wanted to thank you Naruto-sama, I am recovering quite well as you may have seen."

Naruto nodded his head a few times, "Yes I did, thank you Ravel, I am sorry for asking this of you, but could you please wait to the side with Rias for a moment while we finish here?"

Ravel understood, things were now turning to the more political side of things. Thus she quickly moved to meet back up with Rias. Irori and Kuroka whom were still standing directly next to Naruto looked over to Rias and Ravel giving carried expression.

Naruto cleared his throat lightly to draw attention back to him, "As you can see, our medical fields are quite advanced."

"Indeed that was quite the show, for such an improvement to have happened in this small amount of time is remarkable... If you were able to achieve such results I wonder..." The head of the Bael family trailed as he eyed Naruto.

The vampire prince just gave a kind smile, "Sairaorg Bael, or are we on different paths?" Naruto saw the Head of Bael wink at him as if to say that he was right, "I can not promise anything, nor will I do so if he is unwilling. Though theoretical I _may_ be able to to unblock whatever it is that is stopping him from using the power of destruction... But I feel as though I should ask if you truly want that?"

"You ask if I want the heir of the Bael family to be given his birthright?!" Veins started to throb on the forehead of the head of Bael.

Naruto though was staying cool, "The way I see it, in a few years he could become an Ultimate Class Devil without the Power of Destruction. He would still be able to pass it onto his children, but would it not show that the Bael clan is strong enough to become Ultimate Class Devil's _without_ their Power of Destruction. To show the world that you do not need your signature magic type to stand at the top, for example, the Gremory Household used to be known for their illusions, yet once the current Lord Gremory rose to power and showed his true strength during the Great War, did it not change from the Gremory Family only being seen as support type fighters, to instead them becoming Devils that could bring at the full potential of any type of magic they set their sights on?"

Naruto's words hung heavy in the air, having quelled the earlier rage of the head of Bael, who now stood there, tossing the thoughts around in his head as if savouring their taste, "... I shall inform Sairaorg Bael that it may be possible for him to get his hands on his birthright should he so desire... You brought up a good point and I would like to discuss such matters with you further at a later point Naruto Carmilla."

Naruto lifted his arms up and crossed them over his chest, hiding his hands inside of his long sleeves, "Indeed we shall. For if we were to delve into conversation here, I do fear we may end up consuming all the drink for the guests just to keep our throats moist!" A light hearted chuckle came from Naruto, one which was shared by the Head of Bael before he lightly tapped Naruto's shoulders and walked away with a wide smile on his face.

Once he was out of earshot Naruto released a tired sigh as black flames burnt the spot on his shoulder for a few moments before vanishing, leaving the clothing completely unscathed, "I really wish people would stop trying to decide the future of others without their permission."

Sirzechs gave a light laugh, "Not everyone is like that Naruto."

"Riser Phenex."

That single name caused Sirzechs to recoil a little while Serafall giggled at the situation, "Though it is quite regretful as I would like to play longer, we should let Naruto see to those that are waiting for him," Serafall frowned before putting on a forced smile as she shooed Sirzechs away while giving Naruto a small wink.

'Note to self; Thank Serafall, buy her something pink... she'll like that.' With his mental note stored Naruto looked towards Rias who was about to take a sip of her 'wine', "I wouldn't drink that Princess, it has a fair bit of bite."

Rias looked at the glass in her hand before taking a sniff and recoiling, she had been holding blood the entire time, that could have been a very messy mouthful, shaking her head lightly she walked forward with Ravel in toe. When she came before Naruto she gave a little curtsy, "Vampire King _and_ Ultimate Devil? Well haven't you been busy?"

"Kuroka, Irori, please make this a private conversation?" At his command the two took a small step away and shimmered a dull white for a moment, "There, now no one can hear us in here. Speak freely you two," Naruto saw Rias dart her eyes towards Kuroka and Irori quickly, "They can not hear you either... I spoke to them all last night after what happened and have asked them to at the very least calm themselves in their methods, because if it happens to go that far again, I will not be as calm as I was this time."

Rias gave an uneasy smile, "I didn't really need you to step in Naruto."

Naruto's lips quickly formed a thin line, "From what I saw yesterday, it was clear that you needed help," He gave a light shake of his head, "But lets talk about that in a minute... Now that we are away from the prying ears of others, are you still doing okay Ravel?"

"P-perfectly well thank you very much Naruto-san. I wanted to congratulate you on becoming an Ultimate Class Devil... I feel quite honoured to have fought against you just prior to your promotion."

"Honoured now comes in the form of clenched fists I see?" Naruto mused lightly as he crouched down and lightly touched her bawled fists that had turned her knuckles white. He eased his way in and forced her to relax her grip, "Don't try to force yourself too hard to maintain a 'public face'. It is all right to be angry that you lost, but learn from your mistakes, grow, evolve and become something greater than what you were."

Ravel nodded her head a few times before looking at Naruto with puffy eyes, "I really didn't want to lose, not ever!"

Naruto nodded at her answer, "No one wants to lose, but we have to at some point, at those times we just need to stand back up."

"E-even you?" Ravel timidly questioned, she could not picture the man in front of her losing to anyone.

A joyous laugh left the lips of Naruto, "Indeed. No matter how hard I try I can't beat my Sensei," As those words left his lips the shroud of silence around them had fallen. Naruto looked to Kuroka and Irori who had stupefied expressions on their faces.

"CAW!"

Ravel froze in place as a large crow was present on the shoulder of Naruto, when it had been bare moments before. The crow studied the room before looking at Naruto and tilting its head as if asking as question, "Caw?" Rias was not fairing any better as she stared at the red-eyed creature that was much larger than it was supposed to be. For this bird carrying away a small child would be no issue maybe even large dogs if it had to.

The room was deadly quiet so the sound of horse hooves striking the ground were easy to hear through the large halls as they echoed. The large doors that would open onto the banister that was connected to the stairwell were slammed open as a pale horse reared its front legs high in the air before setting them on the ground again. The rider cloaked in black commanded the horse to take the stairs down while the crowd watched it do so with ease, their breaths baited as the horse passed by, those that had been around in the Great War dropped to kneel before the rider as he approached Naruto. It only took him a few moments to do so, "I did not think you were one to attend balls my student?" The voice of the rider was something that could not be described, almost like a mixture of dark, light, formal and laid back, so many mixes all to create a voice that could not be compared to.

"I did not think you would be returning any time soon," Naruto shifted his gaze to Kuroka and Irori who had become statues under the pressure in the room, "Really you are suffocating everyone here."

Death spared a glance to those in the room before looking back at Naruto, "These are the creatures you surround yourself with? Those you battle alongside?" What called be called a slight chuckle came from Death, "Such trivial existences I shall meet them all at some point."

"I doubt that you came here just to slander mortals Death, everyone will fall to time in the end."

"Gods do not fear time, neither do those above them. These creatures, they are not ready," Death's voice dropped a little so that it was near a whisper, "You gained the attention of Pestilence, Famine made his move in Africa while War has moved to start conflict between the Elves. Are you going to stay here and drag everyone into such things?"

Naruto looked towards Death in a chilling tone, well for anyone else it would have felt as such, "I don't plan on placing burdens on anyone."

"You have already placed a large one on me child," Death let out a sigh as he turned his horse around, "If you continue to partake in things like these, you will only make yourself dull... A dull blade shall not ever reach me."

"Then I will just have to sharpen myself so I can cut on an atomic level," Naruto retorted as he drew his hands from his sleeves, extending one up to rub the crown of the large crow, "Please don't use my familiar to spy on me again Sensei."

"Was he not a gift from myself so that we could stay in contact my young student?"

"I suppose," Naruto retorted as a large sum of bodies appeared on the ground in front of him, "Oh, I didn't know we were bringing each other gifts today?"

A light chuckle escaped Death's mouth, "I was bored brat, though you could probably handle it, try not to expose your neck so much... It will make common trash think that you're weak."

Naruto stepped forward and the large crow on his shoulder hoped down onto the ground, playing with the bodies that had large holes where their hearts should be. After a few moments the crow was able to find what it was looking for, a rolled up piece of parchment that was tied up with a pendent on a cord. This pendent was something that Naruto knew well, the crow picked it up and handed the parchment to Naruto, who unwrapped it and quickly read through the contents while the crow jumped back up onto his shoulder, "Oh, Oz is going to start playing? I am a little disappointed that they hired assassins though..."

Death started to walk away, though not without a final sentence, "A few dozen would not be enough to make you flinch at this point... I left one alive to tell them to send a nation next time... You are welcome."

Naruto gave a light shake of his head as Death walked out from the hall, "And there you go setting up such a large gift for me..." The doors had closed signalling that Death had left, the hall grew full of whispers, though Naruto let out a tiny sigh from his mouth, "Shikamaru, could you please clean these up?"

Without a word, from a nearby table, an incredibly large shadow formed and clawed its way out of the ground turning into a skeleton that made people look like children as it reached out and picked up one of the bodies, placing it into his mouth and snapping its jaw shut. A sickening crunch sounded out that made the younger children feel sick and cringe as they tightly clutched at their stomachs, "Thank you for the meal."

Rias had been placed onto the sidelines during the conversation, yet she too was having trouble holding in her stomach at the sound that was playing out through the hall, "Do not make me repeat myself after this time," Naruto started as he cleared his throat, "Peasant or King, Ant or Dragon and all between, whom so ever dare bare their fangs," Naruto lifted his right hand, showing the ring that he received from Death to the room as brilliant azure flames sprouted from his feet, screaming to suck in everything around them till it turned to nothing but ash. A serious and grim expression came over his face, as if he was glaring at the entire world, "Will receive not a single hair of mercy from my body."

Shikamaru's skeleton gathered the rest of the bodies and took them back into his shadow the crunching vanished as Naruto's flames destroyed the blood which had pooled below the bodies. The fire vanished shortly after that as Naruto returned to having a much more relaxed posture, a warm smile on his face as he looked towards the masses, "But tonight is about celebration, so drink everyone, for you have very much deserved it to make everything till now possible. I share bright hopes for our future together for you have welcomed us so kindly onto your land, and we have welcomed you so kindly into our night."

A few seconds passed before people started to clap and even cheer. The apprentice of the pale horsemen was one of the leaders in this alliance? They could not ask for a better flag bearer. Rias though had heard most of the conversation between the two, and knew that Naruto had every intention of fighting the horsemen. The cheering slowed and people went back to drinking and spreading rumours, though Naruto caught the glances that were thrown his way, the Devils had become weary of him, it was to be expected now that the truth about his abilities had been brought to the attention of the public, even still he crouched down a little so he was at the height of Ravel, he would do well to finish his conversation with her before his incoming argument with Rias appeared, he could see in her stance and eyes that she was not happy, "Losing to a creature that can stop even the strongest Devils in their tracks with a glance doesn't count," Ravel answered with a small pout.

"A loss is a loss, no matter how you try to paint it. If that was the case, would you not consider your loss to me to be null and void?"

Ravel looked down at the ground for a moment, "We had you outnumbered sixteen to one..."

"I fought a battle where my enemy multiplied every time I hit it... you might remember that?" Naruto taunted her watching as Ravel pouted further, "The truth though... It is just that I know more and I train hard. Becoming strong is not a dream, it is quite easy for people that are willing to dig deep, work hard and study even harder. Those who are willing to learn, to push themselves, to sweat and to bleed. They need to break their bodies again and again, while they also break what their mental limitations," Naruto's words rang heavy in her head, though he quickly picked up on something, "If you want to do that kind of thing though, I would ask that you please wait a week or two longer so that you can be at your absolute best."

Ravel nodded her head strongly, "I.. I understand, I will learn and get stronger and stronger... Then next time I _won't_ lose!"

"That is the best mindset that one can have. Stay with it Ravel and you will become strong, this I promise you," Naruto reached out and lightly rubbed her head, ignoring the creeping blush on her face as he did.

"H-hai! I will do my best and thank you again Naruto-san!"

With that Ravel ran away, unable to control herself any more she went and hid in the embrace of Raven, whom was standing nearby watching like a hawk. Naruto glanced at Irori and Kuroka, who were currently issuing out orders to vampires and the members of his group alike, doing their best to run damage control over what had just happened. He looked towards Rias and gave an awkward smile, "I know you're angry... Are you going to yell?"

He watched as her head turned to look at the ground, her hands clenching into fists as she suppressed the urge to grit her teeth in frustration, "No... I know why you didn't say anything... And it hurts... It hurts that I am so weak that you can not even tell me your plans out of fear that I might get in the way..."

Naruto watched as Rias worked through her thoughts, there was so much that he could say, but he figured that she believed that she needed to say this, thus he left it. Watching as she laid out her weakness for him to see, her thoughts on an open page. This is the kind of person she was, Rias would blurt out everything to him if he just stood there without saying a word. It was always like this.

"I see that... I see that we live in different worlds... I want to stand by your side but I am can not even hold my own against Shoko, the weakest person in your group was playing around with me. I want to get stronger and stronger like Ravel... I tried doing it on my own..."

"You grew stronger, there is no doubt about that. But that is all that happened, you did not improve your movements, your speed, your castings, even your technique was still incredibly basic... But you were stronger. You achieved what you wanted," Naruto cut her off watching as she looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"I got stronger?"

"Well more powerful. You didn't really get any stronger, I bet you would still have trouble lifting my training weights," Naruto lightly joked only to see her cheeks puff out in frustration.

"I can so! I was even training with them the other day!" She clasped her hands over her mouth a moment later when she noticed how loud she had been.

"You're still great at making a scene."

Rias quickly shook her head , "I... ye... Maybe? Either way, I want your help Naruto!" Her reply was a raised brow from Naruto which prompted her to continue, "I want you to help train my peerage."

Rias quickly grew confused at the expression that Naruto had to her words, it was as if she were informing him of something that was blatantly obvious, "I have to, that was already clear, not just because of your recent results, but more due to the fact that... Well it is difficult to say this to you Rias, but your piece is not strong enough to remain inside of me..."

The weight of his words was heavier than anything she had felt before, nearly sending her to the floor in shock. Yet there she stood, on shaky feet, looking down to the ground with disbelief, "... I, I didn't think that it was true. That it was just something that was told to young devils to get them to train hard... I... I didn't think that we would be split up..." She found herself brought tightly into the chest of Naruto and she clutched at his robes, "N-Naruto..."

"You say the silliest things at times Rias. Pray tell me, when did I say that I would be leaving? That we would be split up?" His words caused her to look up into his soft smiling face, he gently wiped away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes, "You seem to cry so easily these days..."

"At least you're taking responsibility for wiping up the tears you've caused..." Rias gave a small sniffle before shaking her head, "And I cry so much because I lost my main support for a long time... It was hard to continue on without someone whom you held so dear you know?"

"Each year felt like a century..." Naruto answered with words like a whisper, he leaned down and placed a peck on her forehead.

Rias though gave a light shake of her head, "Not there," A second pressed against her cheeks, "Close," His teasing was going too far now. Rias leaned up on her toes, parting her lips as she brought them close to his, she had forgotten how good he smelled, how good he felt, her lips brushed passed his, "This is where I wanted it," She let out in a sultry voice before joining together with Naruto.

It would be hard not to feel the gazes on her back, if it were not for the fact that her world had shrunk considerably in the past second. Not reaching out past the man in front of her as her arms wrapped around his neck, her supple lips brushing past his again and again as their mouths danced, one of his hands trailing across her hips and moving to the small of her back while the other cupped her cheek, her heart was racing, there was not a doubt in her mind that Naruto had already heard such, though she could not pull away at the current moment, his taste kept luring her further and further in.

Though after a few more moments Rias remembered exactly where they were, a deep blush staining her cheeks though she continued to look up at Naruto, her embarrassment quickly turned to a scared look, "You promise you won't leave?"

"I won't."

Rias nodded her head, "Will you sleep with me tonight... As in sleep sleep not sex sleep!" Rias quickly rushed out the second part after she noticed what it must have sounded like at first.

Naruto though gave a quick peck to her forehead, "Of course. Though you'll have to forgive me, it seems that I must partake in boring discussions," He gave a small nod of his head and Rias turned to see Kuroka and Irori off conversing with some rather important looking people.

"I... I will see you later tonight then..."

"You will Rias," With his words spoken Rias understood and moved off to the side to gather her peerage. As Rias did that, Kuroka and Irori ushered the vampire factions towards him as Krul and Moka appeared at his back. Krul had gone back to their room and changed into her normal outfit once her body had returned to normal now that she was no longer pumped up on Blue Blood. She appeared behind him with her skit fluttering slightly as she descended down to the ground, "I prefer you like that."

"Oh Brother, are you sure you did not want to hold me down and ravish me while I looked like a woman?"

Something akin to a high-class snort came from the mouth of Naruto, "No, if I am required to have a younger sister, I would want her to be as cute as possible."

"N-Naruto..."

"I can give compliments at times, do not make it seem as though I am only every nasty," Naruto retorted lightly as the vampires were brought towards him, he eyed the three, already knowing all too well who they were.

Queen Masikly Vuldo, current leader of the Carmilla faction. Her gown was black and elegant, while flare out from the waist down, the corset that was built into the top did nothing to hide her figure. Nor did the low cut front, which exposed the tops of her breasts or the high collar do anything to hide her elegant neck.

Elmenhilde Karnstein, she was of high rank in the Carmilla faction, but more than that, she was often seen as the ambassador for their faction. Her dress was made of fine material, just like the Queen's, yet Elmenhilde's hugged her form in a shroud of deep black. A matching veil covered her face, though those burning red eyes of her's were easy to see through it.

Valerie Tepes, the youngest of Naruto's sisters, yet the oldest looking of them. This was due to her not being a pure blooded Tepes like the others. Valerie looked to be around sixteen, her skin was fair and her hair a pale blonde. She was clad in a flowing blood red dress.

The final one was Esturge Vladi, he was clad in a tuxedo as he looked out to see Naruto standing in front of him and widened his eyes in shock.

"Valerie!"

The call that came out caused heads to turn in the direction. Standing there was someone Naruto had not see outside of a photograph. Gasper Vladi, Rias' bishop and holder of a Sacred Gear. Naruto turned his head slightly to Moka who nodded, vanishing and mist and appearing behind Gasper, she grabbed his suit's collar and moved back to standing behind Naruto without a single word, "Wait a moment Gasper, for drawing attention to yourself at a gathering like this can be quite dangerous unless you understand how to deal with it."

Gasper slowly turned his head to look at the back of Naruto, it was the first time he had met him, yet he strangely felt a need to do as he said. Could this be due to him being the Queen of the peerage he was a part of, or was it due to the fact that the rumours of him being the son of Dracul actually being true. Gasper looked and saw the eye of Naruto watching him, it was only the corner, yet even still that was enough. He saw the burning blue iris of Naruto's eye from that slight glance and he knew they were not the same, "H-hai..." Gasper stuttered out, though his voice was soft and dry, to put it simply, Naruto scared him beyond what was normal, and he couldn't figure out why. He knew this was not the same fear he had of people, no it was almost an instinctual fear that he held for Naruto.

The four vampires came to stand directly in front of Naruto, he pursed his lips slightly, "Let us talk somewhere... darker, the light is starting to hurt my eyes a touch."

"So thoughtful," Masikly nearly purred out as mist started to surround the group, when it cleared the group of vampires had vanished completely. From a nearby table, with a cigarette hanging from his lips Mikoto sighed.

"Looks like the study is going to be full tonight."

Across from him Shikamaru gave a small burp, though he tried to hide it behind his hands, he looked over to Mikoto and gently pat himself down, which only earned a sigh from the redhead as he tossed a packet of cigarettes at the starving skeleton, "You're a life saver you know?"

"You could always just buy your own... Naruto does pay us you know?"

Shikamaru gave a tired sigh as he lit his cigarette on one of the candles before slumping down onto the table, "That would be too troublesome..."

* * *

The transportation of the vampires went off without an issue as they landed without so much as a sound in Naruto's study. Naruto himself moved to take a seat, flagging the others to do the same. Once they were seated Irori gave a low bow, "If you would kindly give me your orders, I can have food and drink prepared that will please the palate of a pure blooded vampire."

Irori received apprehensive looks, Naruto though gave a small chuckle, "Irori does not jest, I can also vouch for her words. Just a cup of coffee for me Irori."

"Of course Naruto-sama."

Masikly did not even look to Elmenhilde to see what she thought on the matter before answering for them both, "The same if it is not too much trouble Irori-san."

Esturge was about to speak only for Valerie to beat him to it, "Tea... I have always wanted to enjoy a cup of tea."

Irori lightly bowed her head to them, "I shall be but a moment."

With her words spoken she vanished into the next room. Kuroka looked at the wall where she knew Issei was punched through days before with curiosity, they truly had fixed it quite quickly.

Though it was another in the room that had gathered a large amount of attention, "Krul..." Valerie didn't know what she felt when she saw her sister again.

"Valerie..." Gasper said in a near breathless voice. It had been so long since he had seen his childhood friend after all, now to see her standing on her feet again, it was quite a sight.

"Gasper."

A sigh left the lips of Masikly, "This is why the Carmilla can't have nice things, the Tepes are too strung up on their emotions..."

"One should be careful about how the speak in regards to my sisters," Naruto spoke calmly as Krul went and sat on the arm of the chair he was in, an innocent look running across her face.

"K-Krul... what is he saying?" Valerie stuttered out, Gasper was put on the back burner for the moment.

Krul though gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "Like I said, I left my position as Queen Tepes behind in order to find my older brother. I have done that, here he is Valerie, our older half brother, Naruto Carmilla."

Naruto dipped his head at Valerie who looked between him and Krul with shock on her face, "B... But all those times that father said..."

"Queens of a faction are much more crafty than we let on sister. I have no doubt that Mina knows about Naruto by now, the amount is something that I can not guess," Krul had a faint smile on her lips as she spoke, "Though in regards to that, our brother has me sorely beaten. He unified the Night Children in such a short amount of time, you would not believe how many different factions had arisen in that group. Then there are the political games he has played with devils and the information he obtains. It is quite scary to think that we are related at times."

Valerie stood up and took a shaky step towards Krul, that was all she needed to though as Krul closed the rest of the distance before any of them could react, "I missed you Krul... home is not the same without you."

"I am sorry Valerie, but I can not stand to live under the same roof as _that_ man any longer... There is change coming though Valerie... But for now, why don't you meet our brother?" Krul gently pulled her youngest sister over to Naruto. Making sure to carefully gauge her reactions.

Thankfully there weren't any negative ones, no it just seemed as though she was quite overwhelmed by the entire thing. Krul let go of her hand just before they reached Naruto and Valerie felt her throat go a little dry, "B-brother?"

"You don't have to strain yourself if it feels too weird Valerie... How are you feeling today?" Naruto of course understood Valerie's frail condition, well he did not understand, but he knew of it. When Krul had informed him he had buried himself in books for nearly a week straight trying to find something... And something he found.

"I... I feel rather good today. Thank you for asking brother," Valerie gave a shy smile after her words, it was strange to meet someone you should have known your entire life sixteen years after it has begun. Her gaze travelled to Krul for a moment, how must her oldest sister have felt when they finally met.

Naruto gave a small nod, "I have to say this is much better than when I met Krul, that is of course if you don't have plans to fight me that is."

"Krul?!" Valerie near shouted in frustration, which of course was answered with a small shrug of the pink-haired sister's shoulders. This caused Valerie to sigh, "You always were pretty hot headed."

"Hardly, though I believe that there is someone who wishes to speak you with sister?" Krul tilted her head in the direction of a near crying Gasper getting a shocked response from Valerie who quickly moved over to Gasper's side, "This is why children should not join in the conversation of adults..." Krul trailed as she moved back to sit on the same chair as Naruto.

Glances were given around the room until the door was opened and Irori returned pushing a tray filled with drinks. Without pause she placed everyone's orders in front of them. Naruto's coffee along with Krul's were of course given to them directly and Irori took her place behind Naruto, standing next to Kuroka. Naruto took a sip of his coffee before smiling, "Excellent as always Irori. Though now we should talk about what was able to drag vampires with such renowned names here?"

Esturge frowned lightly at Naruto's words, "According to the Tepes council, officially you do not exist."

Naruto leaned forward, hiding his lips from Valerie and mouthing his words to Esturge "So you decided to sneak my youngest sister out of vampire territory, away from the prying eye, whoops my bad, the true ruler of the Tepes faction, Minato Tepes, in the hopes that Valerie would be able to talk to Mina when they are alone," With that done Naruto leaned back a little and smiled, "Isn't that such a sad duty for an ambassador to carry?"

"You are wise beyond your years with many more eyes than would be apparent and ears that can hear from across oceans," Esturge answered with a sigh as he glanced over at Gasper, a small smile pulling on his lips. His son seemed to be happy of a sorts here, that was good. Maybe once all of these things with Minato were dealt with, he would be able to welcome Gasper back with open arms. That _creature_ was vile, so much so that he would lock up one of his own daughters in a tower to never see the light of day just because she was a half breed. He did not have any regrets about abusing her power though.

"There is a betting pool about how old I actually am, do you want to cash in on that Esturge?" Naruto joked lightly before shaking his head, "Either way I have a few conditions that you can have, while I would like to unite the vampire race, I honestly do not need neither the Carmilla nor the Tepes faction," Naruto's words were a little skewed but he was telling the truth, "The Night Children already follow my lead and we have allied with the Devils to supply ourselves with an endless supply of blood."

Esturge and Masikly both felt how quickly this had turned to be well and truly in the favour of Naruto. He really was right, from his standpoint, he had nothing but issues to gain if he joined with either of the factions, "It is already said that I will be King should I make a move towards the throne. I am still quite young and have a lot of things that I still need to do... But before I can even consider the Tepes faction two things must happen, firstly, the safety of my younger sisters. I want for _his_ claws to be removed from them without delay. The second, which can help achieve the first... Also, I do not mind if you abuse my name or blood to do so, I want Minato Tepes in chains before my feet."

Valerie who had been paying faint attention to the conversation between the full bloods paused in her conversation with Gasper at what she just heard. The hate in which Naruto spoke of his father's name, it was not normal. She lightly bit her lip as she looked at Naruto, Krul was lightly stroking his hand, though it did nothing to remove the white knuckles that had formed from his fists. Valerie did not know her mother, for she died in childbirth, the same with Mina's. Though from what she was told by Krul when they were younger, vampires had a strong connection to their mothers. Judging by the fact that Naruto's name was Carmilla, would mean that he was the last of his line.

If father had hidden that from them, there was a reason. Judging by the hatred in Naruto's voice, it was something that could not be forgiven. Valerie gulped down a breath as she turned to face Naruto, "What did father do to make you so mad?"

"If I speak such a thing here, I hardly believe that the Carmilla faction would stay still... You would do well to remember that only three hundred years ago their were six factions not including the mythical Children of the Night," Naruto tapped his arm a few times before sighing, "It will come out eventually, so let me say this, if the Carmilla faction interferes in my plans, or attempts to 'help' when it is not requested. We will bathe them in the night."

Masikly narrowed her eyes on Naruto, "I can not agree to those conditions."

"I see," Naruto dropped his expression a fraction as he looked down at the coffee in his hands, "That is too ba-"

"You did not let me finish."

Naruto quirked a brow at the Queen before a faint smile played at his lips, "Very well, continue.

Masikly gave a single nod, "Lady Kaguya was a blessing from heaven, any strife the befalls her precious son, will by proxy become an issue for the _entire_ Carmilla family, no questions asked. Should you, our prince, ask to take the matter into your own hands we would begrudgingly let you, but still offer as much outside assistance as possible."

"Oh, that is such a strange thing to say," Naruto nodded a handful of times, "Very well, if that is the stance of the Carmilla, I will just have to ask you all to not interfere unless I am in a dire state."

Krul was doing her best to stay quiet, though she had to admit that these vampires were playing right into her brother's hands. He had just gotten verbal confirmation that the Carmilla are on his side, also that they see him as their prince. Though it was true that he would become king of all vampires should he so chose to go after the throne, the Carmilla saw him as nobility even before he made such a move. Not to mention that such a thing was blatant placed out on the table right after Naruto said that there was nothing they could offer him, along with the fact that the Tepes were quite far down and were harbouring someone whom Naruto held a deep hatred for.

'His tongue be as silver as his hair', Nyx had once said that, though technically Naruto's hair was white, in the right light it did seem to take on a silver tone. Though there were still a few streaks of blonde through it for the moment. Though her current closeness was not just because having a former Queen sitting herself alongside him would be a sign of strength, just like the others, Death had scared her, the gap between their levels was huge. She had known all along that Naruto had planned to fight against the horsemen, though it was her first time meeting one. Naruto had ordered them all to retreat when he confronted Pestilence, the condition that he came back in was enough to tell them that they would have been crushed in an instant.

Thus she lightly gripped her brother's hand, he spared a glance to her before giving her hand a small squeeze for comfort, "The fall of Dracul did not go as recorded in the books."

Esturge widened his eyes for a moment before narrowing them tightly, "Those books were written by those that came back from the battle itself."

Naruto nodded at his words, "Yes, but only two people left the field where Dracul was 'killed'. One being my mother, who raised me on her own blood. In her eyes, which can't be fooled by illusions, the only other one that survived was Minato Tepes, covered in the blood of his own kin," Naruto saw the looks that came across the faces' of those that belonged to the Tepes faction, though before they could protest he held up is hand to stop them, "I never said I was finished. Blue Blooded vampires can not die. This is a fact, if we were to ever be 'killed' our body would simply reform somewhere in the world in a weakened state with partial destruction of memories."

This information was something that widened even the steely looking Masikly, "Yes, that is correct. Dracul was not killed, no instead my mother used all of her power to seal Dracul inside of her so that he would stop slaughtering the families of what he called 'Filthy stains on history'. While Kaguya used her power to do this, Minato Tepes wiped out everyone who had come with them, the 'Felious' and the 'Sincultry' Families were both destroyed that night along with an uncountable number of Carmilla servants. Dracul was sealed inside of my mother, though she could not move afterwards and could only weakly protest as Minato Tepes raped her, still covered in the blood of her handmaidens, butlers and maids."

Naruto calmly looked at Masikly, her face had become taut as steel eyes snapped towards Valerie, though before she could even think to attack a large black snake slowly appeared, its form already wrapped around her defensively. Elmenhilde was fanning her face to stop herself from passing out, "The sins of the father are _not_ the sins of the daughter. Make a single step towards harming my sisters and I will show you the very wrath which has made the Carmilla a pillar for vampires Masikly!" Naruto stood up with his words and glared down at the Queen who recoiled before remembering who he was and quickly bowed her head. Naruto then turned to Valerie who looked like she was about to vomit, "That is why I hate Minato Tepes."

Slowly Valerie nodded in understanding, though her lips were pulled into a frown, "... What about us? His children?"

Naruto looked over to Krul who leaned onto his shoulder and blinked at him a few times, "I love each of you, as I said, his sins are not yours. Though I never really did finish what I was saying, Dracul latched onto my body the first chance he got, due to the help of the 'Night Mother' and my mother whom carefully followed the instructions that were given to her, they were able to have my body absorb almost all of Dracul turning me into the first born Blue Blood. His memories are mine, his abilities I harbour those as well, but my emotions, my mentality, that is all Naruto Carmilla, son of Kaguya Carmilla."

Masikly slowly looked up to Naruto her eyes hesitating to make direct contact as she spoke softly, "If you will still have us, the Carmilla faction will happily join in this alliance with the devils."

Naruto nodded his head, turning to face Kuroka as he flagged for her to walk forward, "This is Kuroka Carmilla, my future wife, before you ask she had no family name so she took mine to save trouble as she would not let me deny her becoming my wife, no matter how many years it took..." He trailed as he looked over at Kuroka only to see her give a small wink to him. Looking back over to Masikly he could see that she was confused as to why this should be important, "I want for you to train her to command the Carmilla faction."

Those words seemed to freeze the room, Masikly bowed her head, "I understand, it is only fitting that I be replaced after I nearly moved to attack your sibling."

"Hardly, though that is something that you shouldn't do, the reason is simple, I don't know everything that is happening inside the Carmilla faction, nor do I think I would be able to keep a constant track on _everyone_ inside of it. So I want you, Masikly, to become my consult for the Carmilla faction when I take the throne. A go between for the council/Queen Carmilla and myself. This position of course has its privileges, which you will be informed of at a later date, though I can tell you right now, I will make it so that you can walk in the sun once again," Naruto watched her face as he said those words, the pure shock was exactly what he was going for, "Is this acceptable?"

Masikly swallowed deeply as she looked into the blue eyes of Naruto, her tongue seemed to struggle to form the words she wanted to say, "Yo... You can do that?"

"I can. Or rather I will be able to. Without the use of the Holy Grail like the Tepes faction is ripping out of Valerie," Naruto's words had once again frozen the room as Esturge and Valerie looked at him in shock, "You can stop with those looks you know, each of my familiars can move about without being detected, plus the Children of the Night has one of the best divisions devoted to gathering intelligence," Naruto pursed his lips slightly, "That is why I know that the vampire kingdom is falling apart. The pure bloods will not fight, instead they send half-breeds and humans out to wage war against the opposing faction in their stead. A fun fact, half-breeds are a more viable source for blood than humans, this would be due to the strong amount of nutrients in their blood mixed with the healing rate of a vampire. So this drastic loss of life, mixed with the fact that the territories in Romania being swallowed up by different religions and placed under their protection spells a single thing, the end of the vampire kingdom. The other races need not even bother to attack you all, you are destroying your only source of food. While feeding off other vampires gets rid of 'the thirst' it is just a sign of affection and a masking agent to true hunger. To starve without feeling the pain of it, is that how the once proud vampire kingdom will go out? With a whimper?"

A dry smile pulled across his lips, "No, it is the entire reason why you're here. If I sit upon the throne, the fighting will stop and the vampires will be forced to work together under the oath that they take when they become able to speak," A laugh like a desert came from his lips, it was so dry that it may have sucked the moisture from his lips, "It would be all to easy for me to let that kingdom rot, saving only those I see as dear. So rather than me play nice, I will be frank, Minato Tepes _will_ be at my feet in chains, Kuroka _will_ become the next Queen Carmilla, Mina Tepes and Valerie Tepes _will_ be kept safe, the investigation and hunting of those that lashed out at Kaguya Carmilla and the remaining servants of the Carmilla family will be dealt with by myself with aid when asked for from the Carmilla faction, now lastly, from this moment forward, any vampire, peasant or lord, that sends his subjects to fight in his stead _will_ be strung up in front of their home with silver cord resting upon the crux of the night until day breaks. I have had enough of the wars that are waged and ignored by the 'People's Army' because of technicality, if vampires do not fight one another, they have no issue to move. Thus I will punish the vampires who have servants fight."

Naruto looked at their reactions before giving a light smile, "That will be all for now, please do enjoy the rest of the evening," With a click of his fingers everyone bar his group vanished from the room. They would land on their behinds in the ball room, sans for Valerie who would land on her feet, he had made sure of that. Even still a tired sigh slipped from his lips as he reclined into his chair, "I just came across as a tyrant didn't I?"

Krul frowned at his words words, "For those stubborn old fools anything less wouldn't register... That kingdom may finally be able to hold its head up high again when you're done with it brother."

"For the man that we have placed our absolute trust in to start doubting himself... Are you trying to make us into fools Naruto?" Moka huffed out, she spared a glance at Naruto before letting a soft smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Naruto-kun just needs to say what he is thinking sometimes nya~," Kuroka spoke up from behind a warm smile on her face as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We already know Naruto-kun's plans nya~. At least those of us that drank from him last night do nya~, along with that feeling of raw power we got from him nya~!"

Irori gave a flat state to the others in the room, "Well pardon myself for wishing to remain in a position where Naruto-sama can use my blood to the fullest, though that no longer seems to be the issue as recent tests have shown him to be a Crusnik, something nearly as rare as a Blue Blood. That along with not needing vampirisim to gain strength, or are you saying that I am currently lacking and should improve myself?"

Krul tapped her chin a few times before paling at the thought of a vampire Irori, "I.. I don't think you need to get any stronger right now Queen-sama," The fact that Naruto was a Crusnik vampire was kept within this circle. A Crusnik vampire was one that fed on other vampires, it could be staved off with the blood of others, but for Naruto, Krul and Moka would supply him with blood the best as they were of pure blood while Kuroka was still part Nekoshou.

There was a small nod from Irori who then held out her hand and made a rose from ice in the centre of it, "There are a great number of things that could try to fight against us, though if they chose to do so, they will find that the Carmilla group is a rose littered with many toxic thorns," The rose was crushed in a single movement causing blue mist to rise from her hands and head to the roof where it stripped the paint without care, watching as it was repaired a moment later by Naruto's own black mist. She placed her arms around her stomach and looked out towards the group, "Shan't we now return?"

Naruto finished off his coffee before standing and giving a small nod, Kuroka and Krul both hanging off of him, though he didn't seem to notice the added weight. He looked to his left and saw Krul's face looking at his own as she grinned, to his right Kuroka was doing the same,"Irori, archway please?" He saw her give a small nod so he clapped his hands together and made a large seal appear in the air under the archway made of ice, "There we go," With a few strong strides he moved through it appearing again in the middle of the ballroom with everyone looking in their direction with blinking eyes, "Also you two get off now right?"

He earned two giggles in reply as they dropped down from his shoulders, Moka and Irori walking out behind him before giving small nods to the others that had spread out around the room. In a blink the group was together as a while once again, it only took a few moments for Naruto to find Sirzechs among the crowd. Once the task of finding the Red Satan was done the Carmilla group made their way over to him without delay. Though as they drew closer Grayfia pulled him away and Serafall stepped forward giving a light bow to the group, "Grayfia-san has to discuss important matters with Sirzechs, if you are looking for a Maou I can help you out Naruto!"

Naruto looked around, his group that had been behind him moments ago had vanished completely, he saw Grayfia walking away with Sirzechs, the former holding up a victory sign with her fingers as she stuck her tongue out cutely at him, "Gray-chan..." He muttered out, honestly though he hadn't had any real time with Serafall since he vanished all those years ago. He would even go as far as to say that he had missed her, the cute bubbly Maou that would try her best when she thought people weren't looking to make everything run smoothly. Gone was the magical girl outfit she was so commonly seen now, now she wore an elegant purple dress with an exposed back. Serafall had made her hair a little shorter for tonight and put wide curls in it around her shoulders which let the ends fall down to sit on her cleavage.

Serafall looked around in confusion, "Huh? Wasn't your p- the Carmilla Group just with you?" Seeing the small look of irritation on Naruto's face caused Serafall to quickly correct herself. It was habit really, for hundreds of years now everyone had been calling them peerages, so for Naruto be so against it caused her to trip up every now and again.

Naruto extended his hand out to Serafall, "The music is quite nice, but mixed with the air here, it has gotten a little stale. Would you care to join me on the balcony?"

The pale skin of Serafall quickly became tinted in red, even still she hurriedly nodded in response and placed her gloved hand into Naruto's subtly touching the ring of Death, it sent a chill into her body that was colder than any ice, "I would love to, mayhap we speak in private?"

"You'll have to forgive me, but my familiars never stray far from my body unless they are on missions," He reached up and lightly touched at his shoulder with his free hand a faint crow outline came into place on his other shoulder was a large spider while around his left arm was a coiled snake.

"I see... That must be difficult at times," Serafall murmured out, she couldn't imagine having such large and spooky creatures hanging off of her at all times. She paused as a pressure applied itself to her wrist, she watched as the snake slithered along Naruto's body and up her arm, "Eh? Naruto?"

He didn't say anything though as he led her outside, once under the open sky of the Underworld he pursed his lips, "My familiars are able to hide from every type of detection. Mors is the name of that familiar, I have told her not to attack you, no quite the opposite."

Serafall frowned at his words, "Shouldn't something like this go to Rias? I mean, she is important to you..."

"I care about you Serafall, and yes while I am worried about Rias, I will be working inside of Kuoh, I will be able to help her, plus Arachna will be watching her for me. You though will be more than likely become a target in the future...Thus Mors will protect you while I can not," He gave a small smile as he reached up and stroked his familiar who had situated herself around Serafall's neck before fading away into a pocket dimension that lay next to the dimension they were inside of. So Mors was technically there, but at the same time unless you knew so, you would never be able to tell, "I would tell you to be careful, anything she attacks will more than likely perish moments after it is struck."

Naruto's last words did little to fill her with confidence, at least if she had heard them that is, her mind was still stuck on 'I care about you'. Even after her ice had tried to kill him, he still cared about her? Honestly he could be such a fool at times. Reaching up she lightly touched his chest, waiting for that precious beat that his heart gave once per minute. It finally came and a warm smile spread across her face, "Thank you, for always being so thoughtful Naruto-kun," Slowly she pulled her hand away only find it quickly wrapped up in Naruto's much larger one. It sends her insides aflutter before she quickly feels her ice try to attack Naruto. He didn't pull away like she expected him to.

No instead he dragged her in closer, wrapping her in a tight hug as he pressed his lips against her forehead, the moment he did her magic calmed, no longer the torrent that was lashing out, now it became a still lake, his gentle touch causing the water to let out a faint ripple but nothing more, "Seems like your magic has learnt that it can't win now?"

"It seems like it has," Serafall uttered out in shock. Her sister and Grayfia were able to stand the cold and were much more used to it, while the same could be said for Naruto, unlike them, her magic was calm at this time, like it was quivering away from him, "Not even the 'Strongest Queen' can make it do this. Though after hearing that you handedly defeated her in single combat, I wonder if that title should not go to you?"

"I don't think that would be fitting," Naruto mused his chin resting atop her head, "A conversation happened a long time ago, around the time you received your Evil Pieces, the first Evil Pieces that were ever created. It went something along the lines of 'Avoid using them on Vampires'. Do you know the reason for this Serafall?"

Serafall recalled the conversation, she had long given up on finding out how Naruto was able to gain this kind of information, now she just accepted it. Even still, for him to know about a conversation that had happened before he had stepped foot on the earth, it was something else. Regardless of this though, she could not remember why she was told such. Shaking her head negative she looked towards Naruto.

"Ajuka foresaw something like this, no it was even more simple, he understood something incredibly basic. Vampires do not age... no that isn't quite correct, the body of a vampire, sans a pure blooded female Tepes, only ever ages to house the power within it. Vampires that 'grow old' are those that suffer from the memory issues we get after a thousand or so years, at this point we start 'forgetting' about our strength so we lose it. Devils have something similar though very different at the same time, once devils reach a certain age their chance of waking up whenever they go to sleep starts to decrease. This is caused by their cells no longer being able to divide as well as they used to. In other words, devils have a finite life while vampires are potentially capable of infinite life... So using an Evil Piece on a vampire is basically trying to put a 'limit' on their life. Trying to limit 'infinite' is impossible."

Serafall understood his words, going so far as to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace, "How long will you still be a devil?" That was the conclusion that anyone would come to after his words.

"The Evil Piece, the Mutated Queen, inside of me will be destroyed within a year from now. At that time, my group will have their Devil abilities assimilated into their bodies completely, including the long life for those that are still human..." His voice trailed, purely because he did not have any real clue on where to head from there. He had told this to Serafall on a whim because of the atmosphere around them, now though he didn't really know what to say.

"At that time you will take the throne..." Serafall seemed to have figured out his timing for the coming events. Her acting of a childish person often allowed those closest to her to forget exactly how strong and smart she was... Because of her magic she had to seal off her heart from the word, only able to force small bits of it out towards her sister so that it wouldn't shatter, in short, Naruto found Serafall to be a fragile person, despite how she acted. Her whit and intelligence would often allow her to avoid situations that would bring her sorrow, but on the few times that she did, he often found her shut off from the world in a dark room with nothing more than her books. He looked down and studied her face, how would things have changed if it were Serafall that had found him that day? Would he have walked down this same path? It seemed as though she felt his gaze as she looked up into his eyes, a sad smile on her face, "Well you should be going, I think their is a princess inside that may just throw a tantrum if we are out here alone for too long."

"Invidia... You mask it well Serafall, but maybe you should show a little covetousness sometimes?" Naruto took a small step away with his words.

Serafall looked down to the ground and clenched her fists, he was here in front of her, why couldn't she just say what she wanted? Was it her pride? No, that wasn't a thing as far as most were concerned. No, it was something that should not be a problem at all, even still though, despite all she knew, there was this tiny voice, no more than a whisper in the back of her mind saying 'What if he says no?'. What would she do if that were to happen? What if the relationship between them was no more than just friends? What if she had been reading his signals wrong? Taking a breath in Serafall decided that it was worth a shot, closing her eyes tightly she nearly yelled out her desire, her question, "Will you date me?!"

"O-Onee-sama?"

Serafall opened her eyes and saw Sona standing before her with a confused expression on her face, "I... Well that was-"

"Naruto went inside about five minutes ago Onee-sama... I came out here to check on you as you hadn't returned yet... Is there something that you need to tell me?" Sona pressed lightly, she new that it was better to only push a little, too hard and Serafall would clam up tight.

The older sister poked her fingers together in front of her chest as her feet shuffled awkwardly, "I... I wanted to say that to Naruto... But it looks like I took too long," Her awkward position quickly turned it a sad expression, "Maybe Naruto is right..."

Sona did not know how to respond to that. No how could she respond to that. When it came to Naruto people seemed to turn nonsensical.

* * *

Rias was clad in black negligee as she moved around her room. The ball had ended some time ago, Naruto had promised to stay with her tonight, though he had left with his group and the Maou again. It was to be expected at this point, he was always so busy, to the point that it looked like he didn't have time for anything else.

Sighing to herself she stood, rubbing at her arms as the chill seeped into her skin. Her feet glided across the smooth floor as she made her way to the window, she looked out of it and saw the gardens of Gremory far below her, a tired sigh coming to her lips, "Perhaps he got caught up in work."

"Really I'm not trying to hide my presence at all," A voice from beside her spoke, turning her head slowly she saw Naruto sitting out on the ledge, his head tilted up as he looked at the created moon in the sky, "It seems that you would need to work on your sensing capabilities again Rias."

Rias examined him closely, those noble robes of his were gone, now he was clad in a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and a pair of black slacks and shoes. His hair was pulled up and loosely held into a ponytail behind his head, bangs framed his face while a few unruly strands fell down over one of his eyes, "I like you better like this. Your public face is nice, but it feels much too stern. Too forced."

"Ah you picked up on that did you princess?" He let out a small chuckle as he turned to look at Rias, her hands were on her hips as she was pouting.

"Back to 'princess' am I?"

Naruto just laughed at her before drinking in her appearance, her clothing was nearly completely see through, "At least you are wearing _something,_ " He stated before looking back at the moon, "So are you going to invite me in?"

"Vampires only need to be invited into a house once, well that is the myth at least. No one is sure if that is actually the case seeing as you all just seem to play along with it," Rias mused with a small sigh.

"I was talking about to your room, you're a full blown teen now, I don't want to walk in and have you frantic thinking I might see something that I shouldn't," Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he spoke.

Rias though blinked once or twice, "Now you have me worried about that you idiot!" She fumed before spinning on her feet and quickly looking around her room in a mad dash, after a minute she came back to the window, "All clean."

"I guess you don't want me to look under the bed then?"

"Please don't!"

Naruto entered the room with a small chuckle, "You haven't changed at all Rias... Well I can't say that... But it is good to see that some things still remain. Oh while we are speaking about the old stuff, you're still a manga geek right?"

A huff escaped her lips, "There is no way, I put those things away years ago!"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I guess you don't care about a signed sketch from Eiichiro Oda then?" He had to blink in shock as the paper in his hands had vanished before he even saw her move.

"Don't even joke about stuff like that!" Rias quickly unfolded the paper and found a sketch of Luffy and his Crew standing on the deck of the Sunny along with the signature done to look almost like graffiti on the ship's deck, "You met Oda-sama?"

"Mmhmm I asked him about things I should get a manga geek for her birthday and then brought that sketch off of him as well," Naruto closed the windows behind him and walked further into the room, "I am quite surprised that Akeno is not here with you?"

"I told her that you would be coming."

"Yes that is why I am surprised. I would have thought that she would use something like this to tease you to no end."

Rias hung her head a little, "After the whole Issei thing... Akeno has backed off a lot and is helping me try to set things right again."

"It is good to see that Akeno was able to pick up the slack left while I was gone."

Rias gave a small nod as she moved to sit on her bed, "I can never thank her enough for how she stepped up. Though I am sure I have heard her curse your name on more than one occasion when the work piles up."

Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "I never had work pile up."

"Not everyone is as proficient with a pen and paper as you are," Rias grumbled out feeling a phantom ache in her wrist from all the forms she had helped Akeno with, she had found a new form of respect for Naruto on those many, many times, Rias shifted over to give a bit more room for Naruto and patted the bed, "Come sit with me?"

Naruto moved, nearly like he was gliding along the floor as he did so. He dropped down onto her bed and Rias leaned against him without a wasted moment. A small sigh escaped her supple lips, "It sounds like you're rather tired Rias."

"You once said that niceties can be discarded should the situation require it... Why can't we do such a thing in politics?" A heavy breath left her chest causing her breasts to raise and fall with it.

"Politics is about showing a nice enough smile to distract them from the dagger you are holding. Too much and they will suspect something is up, not enough and they will be on guard. Every action should be calculated so that the pros vastly outweigh the cons," He wrapped a comforting arm around Rias and felt her body melt into his.

"You make it look pretty natural. If I didn't know you as well as I do, I might even suggest that you enjoyed yourself tonight."

Naruto gave a small smile, "The vampires are dancing about in my hands at the moment. The Children of the Night, they are loyal to me and the Night Mother. The Carmilla faction will do almost anything in their power to see that I rise to the throne with them in good graces, while the Tepes faction is on the edge of breaking... I will have to say sorry to Mina for the extra stress I am putting her under."

"Mina?" Rias questioned in confusion and a hint of envy.

"Mina is a younger sister of mine. In total I have three, Krul, Mina and Valerie. Krul was the previous Queen of Tepes but when she left Valerie quickly took her place to act under the orders of our father. Simply put, we have never met one another, but I still feel as though I should apologize for placing such a burden on my younger sibling," Naruto mused aloud.

Rias though had question marks floating above and around her head, "Valerie? As in Valerie Tepes, the childhood friend of Gasper, she is your sister?"

"The youngest of us yes."

A hand made its way to Rias' forehead, "Do you have any other siblings that I need to know about?"

"Not related by blood. Mikoto and Shikamaru shared drinks with me, so I suppose that you could call the three of us brothers... Kuroka still insists that she is either my wife or my future wife... depends on the day really. Irori tries to take care of us all and Moka is... Well she confuses me a lot but she is a good girl. Other than that things are really the same.. sort of."

Rias nodded her head a few times, sharing drinks making people brothers, kind of like what Ace, Luffy and Sabo did in One Piece, she understood that and thought that it was really cool, if only girls had something like that. Putting her thoughts away she drifted back to what had happened near the end of the ball, "Anna nearly burned three women to death for-"

"Flirting with Mikoto?" He interrupted Rias, he spared a glance to see her shocked expression, "I am right aren't I?"

"When aren't you?" She spoke in a somewhat dry tone.

"They are married. Legally and everything. Despite how she looks now, Anna is actually older than Mikoto, the details on that are up to them to tell. All I know is, no one, and I mean no one is allowed to flirt with Anna's Mikoto. I have seen a few people die from that," Naruto let out a small chuckle as he finished and Rias was struggling to tell if he was joking or not.

"Also Irori wants to punish Issei... I already said that she could, but how far should I expect her to go?"

Naruto tapped his lips a few times in thought, "Issei won't be the same when you get him back...Irori is not one that holds back."

"I noticed," Rias remarked. It was before her spar against Moka, she had witnessed Naruto's group training among themselves, Irori did not seem to hold back at all during the spar. Rias had to admit that she was impressed, from what she knew not even five years ago she was just a young girl stuck inside of a test tube. Now she could say for certain that Irori was of the upper most High-Class of Devils, if not an Ultimate. Rias sighed to herself as she looked over at Naruto, "I invited you to spend the night, I already informed the maids that you would be here so they are not to enter... So how much longer are you going to make me trip over my own words and try to strum together some semblance of a conversation?"

"How impatient of you Rias," Naruto growled sending shivers down her spine as she turned to him and wrapped her body around his, "How very impatient."

Rias ran her hands through Naruto hair as she drew their faces before one another, "The moment I saw you, this is what I wanted. I can't put it quite into words, I don't have the same talent with them as you do, I am brash, often childish, but I want my actions to mean something, especially when it comes to you... I can not change the past, nor could I ever come close to making up for what I did... So I want something else. I think being the Mistress of the Vampire King is something that is well within my abilities."

"Really now?" Naruto questioned with a bit of mirth, "And how would we make this vow?"

 **(Lemon warning. Skip to next bold if this would either offend you or you are a minor.)**

Rias pressed her lips against his forcing his mouth to respond to her's as she undid the buttons of his shirt in haste, now though she found herself torn, to take off Naruto's shirt fully she would no doubt need to break their kiss, which was honestly something she didn't want to do. Though as those thoughts crossed her mind she felt the fabric finish completely. Opening her eyes to look she saw it was indeed gone.

In her moment of hesitation their rolls were reversed as Rias found her back on the bed with Naruto hovering over her, a small smirk playing on his lips, "Like this? Are you ready for something like this little princess?"

Taking his taunting words Rias stared at his body for a moment, when he left it was well toned, now though it seemed as if a master craftsmen had chiselled him from stone, she licked her lips as her hands reached up for his belt, a tingling sensation ran through her fingers. He was wearing treated silver for his belt buckle, that could be dangerous. No, not to him at least, to a regular vampire it would be akin to acid. To Rias though it just felt a strange sensation through her body as she quickly undid it and slid his pants down along with his underwear. Her eyes going wide at the sight in front of her, "I-it is much larger than I thought..."

"I don't do anything by halves Princess."

"How the hell is _that_ meant to fit in me?"

"Like this," Rias quickly closed her eyes at his voice thinking he was about to shove that monster inside of her. The feeling was very different though, her negligee was gently pushed up as she found herself cradled in a warm embrace against his chest. Her lips were quickly captured by his as a warm feeling spread through her face, his fingers sliding up her inner thigh and reaching her most sacred of places.

Rias shivered under the touch of his fingers running along her slit and gently flicking her sensitive nub towards her bellybutton. Her body was more sensitive than it had ever been, she could feel every tiny crease that made up his fingerprints as they trailed along her rapidly moistening loins. Her breath hitched in Naruto's mouth as her loins tightened around the sudden intruding finger.

She looked up at Naruto with wide eyes as her body stopped responding to her, his mouth backed away a little and that same smirk as before was in place, "A reaction like this to a single finger. Has this princess never let herself delve into a session of pleasure?"

Rias couldn't respond as his finger started to wriggle and writhe around inside of her, warming up and causing her walls to spread wider and wider, "Devils are meant to carry a sin you know princess, or maybe even many. Yet you have forsaken lust," His husky voice whispered next to her ear as his warm breath made chills run down her spine. His leg had wedged itself between her own so that she couldn't close her's in a panic or out of reaction.

Rias bit her lower lip to stop a whimper from coming out as a second finger entered then a third shortly after. Rias tried her best to keep her body under control, though ultimately it felt like she had become a puppet dancing to Naruto's finger movements. Closing her eyes Rias felt his left hand slid up under her negligee and find its way to her left breast, tracing around her nipple and causing it to stiffen as her hips bucked into his right hand.

It stopped, Naruto stopped everything at once leaving Rias confused her body tingling as she felt her walls try to clamp down on nothing over and over before an explosion came form her loins, her legs feeling like they were going numb from her first ever orgasm. Her eyes moved to watch Naruto as he righted himself to sit on her bed and his right hand came up to his face and he licked her juices from them, a curious eye travelling over her form as a deep blush raced across her face, the sudden realization of what they were doing coming to the front of her mind, "Done so quickly Princess?"

Inwardly Rias was a little angry that he kept taunting her like this, she had already said that she would go through it, but she had to admit, his taunts made it so much easier to act, her pride simply wouldn't allow her to take these kinds of things without reacting. She sat up and slowly started to take off her negligee her body swaying as she did to draw eyes towards her figure. Well versed on the subject of sex she was not, though drawing attention to herself was something that she knew how to do. Stretching her arms up high into the sky she gave a light flick of her wrist, with that single flick there was no longer any clothing on the bed. She didn't even want to question how Naruto removed his pants while doing what he was to her.

"I can not stop, a Mistress must, of course, bring pleasure," With a small sway in her body she moved across on her knees to Naruto's form, a seductive smile in place that would make many a young teen instantly pitch a tent.

Before she could try anything else Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and sat her on his lap, Rias could feel his cock against her stomach, its heat was much higher than she had expected making her further question how Naruto's body could be so warm despite being technically dead, "This is your last chance to back out Rias."

"I said I can not stop," Without any further warning Rias picked herself up and slammed Naruto's cock into her. Her eyes clenching tightly shut due to the pain as she bit down on Naruto's shoulder to stop herself from yelling out.

A groan left the lips of Naruto as she clamped down hard on him. Fighting back the urge to start thrusting into Rias he brushed her hair from her neck before sinking his fangs inside of it. He released his own toxins into her blood, it would reduce her pain by giving her the illusion of being protected from anything that would hurt her.

Rias moaned as a warm feeling surged through her body from her neck, the pain between her legs slowly faded and brought about a sense of pleasure and somewhat uncomfortable fullness. Her eyes slowly opened and she watched as Naruto pulled away from her neck, a thin trail of blood coming down from the corner of his mouth, "Foolish girl... No rather are you a masochist?" Rias blinked owlishly at his words causing Naruto to sigh, "Someone whom enjoys being in p-"

"I know what a masochist is baka! A-and I only did that so that I wouldn't hesitate!" Rias puffed her cheeks out as she moved her hips around, her eyes closing in bliss as she let out a moan, "You can move now."

Naruto gently lay Rias down on the bed, ignoring her confused glance. Slowly he pulled himself back towards her entrance, all the while feeling the ridges of her inner walls clasping tightly to him. Shifting the movements of his hips he pushed back into her, feeling her walls tighten as he pushed. Her hands reached up and grabbed onto his arms. Nails that had been groomed and pampered dug into the tough skin of Naruto.

Rias groaned as Naruto started to pick up the pace, her hands dropping from his arms to clench her bed sheets tightly. Her body, it responded to every movement of Naruto's, she could feel the liquids flowing from between her legs making him slicker and slicker able to move faster as her loins clamped down tighter and tighter to feel him even more.

"N-Naruto I don't know how much l-longer I can h-hold on!"

'Already?' He inwardly questioned, he shifted her lower half upwards a few degrees so that he would hit a different spot and increased his tempo to new heights, it was clear he was doing something right as Rias' breathing increased and he felt her reach a near painful level of tightness before her liquids started to gush out and a cute moan erupted from her supple lips. Then something he hadn't expected happened, something which caught him off guard completely.

He felt suction coming from Rias' pussy, almost like it was trying to milk him. That mixed with the feeling of her insides and the expression on her face became a little too much as he reached climax.

Naruto sat there, confusion clear on his face as he blinked at Rias in shock, "What the hell was that?"

His voice drew Rias' attention back to him as her cloudy eyes started to focus again, "Devil mutation to help with low birthrates... I am glad it happened, it will only activate if the female and male having sex share a romantic interest," She pulled away from Naruto to sit up, a popping sound was heard as his cock slid out from her, "D-did you not like it?"

"I would go with surprise over any other feeling right now," Naruto raised a hand up and pressed it against his face, "Also you know we aren't done yet right?"

"B-but we just had sex? What more is there?!"

A hearty chuckle came from Naruto as a smirk graced his face, "The night is young Princess, let me awaken your inner lust," He leaned forward and captured her lips before their bodies became entangled once more.

Naruto shifted Rias' body around and lifted her into the air, her legs quickly wrapped around his waist in a panic. He shifted his hands and grabbed her tight behind causing a small 'eep' to escape from her mouth. Then she felt him enter her again, his cock driving deep into sacred place.

Before she could even blink at the action she found her back pressed against a wall as mist faded off of Naruto's body. She wasn't given a chance to respond as Naruto starting pounding deep inside of her without relent.

Her hands fumbling around for something to grip onto as her legs continued to close tightly around Naruto in reaction to his thrusts, "N-Naruto! I can't, not much longer like this!" Responding to her words Naruto increased his tempo watching her struggle to form words as her lips seemed to give up half way through and start moving to the next one.

"Cumming!?" Rias shouted in question as her legs started to shake and go numb. Though Naruto didn't stop, having just released her body was extra sensitive, though he didn't seem to have any intention of taking that into account as he spun her around, pressing her breasts against the wall and changing his position ever so slightly that he would be thrusting down instead of up this time.

Rias' breathing hitched as his hands grabbed onto her breasts, her nipples sliding between his fingers as his masterful hands massaged both her nipples and breasts at the same time. Rias was about to speak only to stop as a warm breath tickled her ear, "Ojou-chan, I won't stop until you're screaming my name."

"N-no! Don't stop!" Rias struggled out as she felt him release of his own accord inside of her, the sudden rush of warmth inside of her caused a reaction and forced her to follow. She blinked and found herself bent over her bed with Naruto's hands on her hips and her ass up in the air, "I hope you had no intention of sleeping any time soon. Because I am just starting to warm up Princess."

Rias let out a small moan as his rhythm started once again, the sloshing and slapping sounds that were coming from her body would no doubt be embarrassing if anyone was to hear them, but right now, Naruto's attention was on her and nothing else. For that should could put up with almost anything, "I wouldn't dream of it Naruto-kun!" Rias shouted as he went extra deep stretching her out.

The cries of the heiress would be heard for many an hour yet tonight. Thankfully Grayfia had claimed this wing as 'off limits' tonight so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

 **(Lemon Over)**

Naruto awoke to light drifting in from the nearby window. Turning away from the irritation he looked down at the young women in his arms, her hair still slightly damp from the shower they took when they decided to go to bed.

Rias had not been able to walk with her own will last night, so Naruto had carried her to the shower where she could wash off while he did the same for himself. He brushed a few strands of hair behind her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek causing her eyes to flutter open and closed like she was trying to blink away the sleep.

"Morning Princess."

"N-Naruto-kun... So it wasn't just a dream?"

"Not at all," Naruto appeared outside of the bed and stretched himself out as his pants and shirt formed around his body once again.

Rias pressed her lips together in thought, "I thought you were a virgin... But how you moved last night... Did you lie to me?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "I have the memories of Dracul, so while _I_ haven't slept with anyone, I can recall many times where he did. In short, I know what I am doing without having actually done it before. Make sense?"

Rias raised a hand to her head and let out a tired sigh, "Sometimes you vampires are so confusing."

"Just the good ones are my dear, the others normally die in The Game," Naruto gave a light shrug of his shoulders before placing the tray with Rias' breakfast in front of her, "Eat up. You devils are more human than you would care to admit."

Rias looked at the food and took the cutlery before poking around at the eggs, bacon, muffins and sausage, "You vampires say that a lot 'The Game'. What exactly is it?"

Naruto rose a brow at her before smirking and giving a small scoff, "The Game, it is what we call politics in Vampire society. Everyone that enters a public event is a player, the stakes could be anything, from small change to the lives of thousands including your own. If a peasant plays well they can become akin to a king in less then a few hours."

"It is disgusting that you exchange people's lives without any care."

"Evil Pieces..." Naruto drawled which shut her mouth in an instant,"The Game has been used since _before_ Evil Pieces were first created. They were in fact meant to supplement the Devils and give them a version of The Game. This is how vampires took control of Europe in the past, before Dracul beat it into submission with an iron fist."

Rias frowned as she chewed her food finishing her mouthful before letting out a small sigh, "So The Game... You can obtain anything from it?"

"Those are the rules. Vampires don't do things by halves, so if you lose, more often then not you are killed for wasting the time of others," Naruto gave a small shrug, "That is why I say that only the good vampires are confusing. If you are easy to work out, you will be killed off in the game. In a way it forces vampires to use their wits, knowledge and cunning. The physical training comes from the family that they are raised by."

Rias nodded a few times, "So you have played before?"

"I am not the leader of the Children of the Night for no reason you know?" He gave a wide smirk as Rias seemed to connect the dots, "Sirzechs knows already, well he would have to of course. To go along with that, I guess you would say that it is joint leadership in a sense. The other leader can be much more nasty than I."

"You don't seem that nasty to me," Rias mused aloud.

"I can separate work from my personal life Princess, that is why I seem pleasant here."

* * *

 **Teaser:**

It was dark and he was surrounded as countless voices moaned and groaned, gripping about what they could have accomplished in their short lives. Why was he here?

 _"I don't want to die Kaa-chan!"_

 _"No, please I'm not ready!"_

The voices, they were constant, without pause. He curled up, trying to drown out their voices, his arms wrapping tightly around his head and knees as he dragged them up to his chest.

Was he dead? If that was the case then he shouldn't be able to feel, these hands that reached out and tried to drag him down, he should not feel their nails digging into his skin and ripping away at him.

 _"Naruto you damned fool!"_

His head shot up at that, the name Naruto felt familiar, was it his? How long had it been since someone had called for him? He reached out, searching for that voice.

 _"Don't you dare give up on me gaki!"_

It was the same voice, it was close. He could feel something, something different from his darkness as a white light took over his vision.

When it cleared he found himself touching a tree, hands like a skeleton reaching out and touching it with skinny nails. He looked down and found a long black cloth draped over his body, pale skeleton like toes and feet poking out from beneath it. He turned around and saw another person clad in black. He willed his feet to move, was he always this sluggish?

Though the speed didn't seem to matter much as he caught up to the person, it was standing there, walking straight into a tree. His pale hands reached out and touched the other on the shoulder, watching as it slowly turned.

A mask was covering the face, it had a long nose and seemingly empty eyes. Despite that, the one whom figured he was Naruto felt as if they were looking at him in confusion. After a few moments the strange creature recoiled and let out a scream.

The trees around Naruto started to shake and he looked around in shock as many more of these creatures were all looking at him, their empty eyes drilling into his body.

 _" **E** a **T** th **EM!"**_

Naruto reached up and grabbed at his head, though he didn't touch flesh like he had expected, no, it was like he was wearing a mask as well. A strange feeling welled up in his body and his mouth, or mask stretched open wide, long trails of drool stretching between the upper and lower jaw. He leaned forward and found his jaws snapping shut on the creature he was holding. The feeling in his body seemed to subside for a moment before flaring up again. He wasted no time as he continued to eat the creature based off what his instincts were telling him, this is what he had to do.

The others that were watching him started to wail and shake the trees as they rushed towards him.

 ** _"FEED US!"_**

 _"Protect us."_

 _"Don't you dare die on me Naruto."_

Naruto looked towards the coming creatures and stretched his mouth out wide, _"Roar! Let them hear our pain!"_ An orange orb appeared in front of his mouth before a large crackle and fizzle was heard and it expanded outward at an incredible pace. Destroying the trees that got in its way before a waterfall of sand started to fall down from what he thought was the sky, the roof having been pulled down due to the destruction of the trees? Naruto was not sure though he looked up and saw a moon looking down at him, calling to him.

Lowering his head a little he looked at the strange creatures that staggered around, many of them missing limbs or parts of their torsos while a few had even had their heads destroyed from his giant laser.

Naruto took a step forward, the fox mask on his large cloaked body stretching into a feral smile, "I'm hungry, I need more, this feeling needs to go~!" He spoke in a sluggish tone, it seemed like this body could not quite keep up with his thoughts.

 _'Is this my life now?'_ He wondered, to find a way to reach the moon that was so high above the ground he was on, _'It feels so hollow.'_

* * *

 **PA: There you all go, so I hope you enjoyed all the goodies and extras inside of this story. Also, don't murder me for the sneak peak okay?**


	13. School Days

**PA: Back, yeah I was gone for a bit, but I used that time to put some content into a long awaited rewrite, so don't hate me?**

 **I say that, yet I bring other news along a similar path.**

 **'The Hero'... Ah well, that probs isn't going to be continued, long story short; it needs some major changes. Like enough changes that it would be a different story, so I am skipping doing the changes and just going to write it as a new story. Pairing will be strictly NarutoXAkeno, that sounds strange to say in the DxD section. But it is for the characters so just believe in me on that one. It is going to be a little difficult to explain, but I plan on doing Naruto being part of the Yokai faction but still having ties to Akeno.**

 **This will mean that there will be a fair bit of original content. I know that makes some people happy and others cringe, also it will be following the Light Novel story line, much like this story... Sorry to say it but the anime story line sucks.**

 **HAREM LIST AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Anyway, review time!**

 **Angeldoctor:** I see nothing wrong with gunboat diplomacy from time to time. Though I do admit that the last couple of chapters have been pretty politically heavy. There is a little more in this chapter, then we get into the action side of things again.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** Yeah Naruto has three sisters, the thought of that kinda makes me want to rip my hair out. I could not picture having three siblings I thin it would drive me up the wall. But yeah, only one left now.

 **Percx:** Ta, reviews are nice, but the good ones that I get from my readers is enough. This is something that we do for free so it is just nice to see that people enjoy what we're doing and give us some small pointers on how to improve ourselves. So while my count might not be as high as some, I still value each and every one of you, don't think otherwise.

 **DarkAoul16:** Sorry it wasn't Dark Souls, honestly I don't know if I can commit the time needed to get all of that lore right. From the small pieces I have seen (Sad to say I haven't played the series) there is a lot.

 **sixty nine:** Right on the money my friend.

 **Shadow's Embrace:** So... There was another wait... Though this chapter does start an arc and have a cool Omake, along with a great word count? Please forgive me Shadow-sama!

 **ARTIITHEHERO:** Hopefully 13 can become your new favourite? :P

 **grabbers:** Thank you for the praise. Regarding the comedy, by gods I know that I need some work in that section. Though thanks for the idea of bringing the minor characters back in so that people don't forget about them, using them as comedy elements. I just find it easier to write serious/darker material than it is for me to write funny happy things... Wow admitting that made my life seem so sad.

Thank you for the story recommendation, I might have to check that out with the current lack of updates on this site. But the word play and political stuff I feel pretty comfortable with, thankfully. I can't imagine trying to do a vampire story that was just about some headstrong fool.

 **StayBlessed:** I understand where you are coming from and looking over it a few times I did feel that is was very off. Still it has allowed him to put the Phenex clan in his pocket, plus I doubt many would want to talk out against Venelana's not yet adopted adoptive son from the Gremory clan. In short he has two pillar families in his pockets, a good little piece of insurance.

Still is that worth what Riser did? Hell no. I tossed and turned for a little before looking back over Kuroka's character and actually found it quite fitting.

Kuroka in that scene, from how I am seeing it, is basically saying that nothing matters to her really, apart from the fact that it split her up with Naruto and Shirone she couldn't care less. She already planned to have lots of babies with Naruto, if it was up to her probably enough to repopulate the Nekomata, but we're getting off topic.

While you can read it as Kuroka _only_ wanted an apology for what happened to her race, I like to read as something closer to 'Fuck Devils and fuck Nekomata, say sorry for the two years you took from me.' But yeah, that is kinda how I see her character.

 **AWAC Ghost Eye:** 'The Game' the idea came from the Orlesians in Dragon Age, you're right. It pops up a few times throughout the series so far and I found it quite interesting so I decided to use a bit of it. Hope it is turning out well, though most seem to be liking it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes strained themselves open, he could count the hours of sleep he had gotten over the past few days on one hand. Speaking of his hand, it was currently in the grasp of another, her slender arms and pale skin having tucked herself into the bed in front of him, long silver hair flowing down her back as she took gentle breaths. The moment he moved she would wake up, feeling as though it was her duty as queen to be beside him at all times, to make his job as easy as possible... Well it kinda was but that was beside the point. She had slept even less than he, though unlike himself, her body was not able to enter a slumber and sleep off months of exhaustion at one time.

A well groomed fingernail trailed down his back as the tail around his leg coiled a little tighter. Along with a well sized chest pressing into his back, "Nya~ Did you sleep well Anata?"

Naruto turned his head a little, the pale skin of Kuroka coming into his peripherals, "It was... restless."

Kuroka gave a small frown, "His memories again?" Her question earned a small nod, "It isn't you, we both know that nya~."

"I know. It is just... taxing to see how he saw the world," He reached up towards her hand and brought it to his lips giving it a small kiss, "It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. But it does make rest difficult."

"We are here for you Anata. You can rely on us a little," She gave his shoulder a light peck, "I'll get some breakfast for her nya~."

Naruto gave a faint smile, "Thank you Kuroka."

"Just so you know, next time I want to be able to sleep in with you nya~," She whispered out as she left the room, a small sway in her hips.

Naruto looked down at Irori, "I honestly thought you would have stopped her."

Irori creaked open an eye and stared into the pale ones of Naruto, "She wants to do well. I will not halt her, not if it also allows me a few brief moments alone with you my king."

"And what do you want to do with these moments?"

A coy smile spread across her face, "Many, many things, but none of them would be very brief. This is enough for now Naruto-sama. Are you ready for today though?"

"This changes very little, we will continue what we have been doing, only now instead of wandering the world or resting in Atlantis, we will make Kuoh Academy our base."

"I was referring to dealing with human females," His queen spoke softly.

Naruto though gave a quiet chuckle, "I do not think that I have anything to worry about. You girls can be quiet jealous at times."

Irori narrowed her eyes a little, "It is not jealousy, it is that we don't want them wasting your already thinly stretched time."

"I never really feel pressed for time, though it is because the one that keeps me organised is incredibly good at her job."

Irori blushed at his words, "Naruto-sama if you praise me like that I wi-"

The door opened and Kuroka came in, coffee in her hands and some toast, it caused the two to look at her in confusion that was _much_ to quick, "Mikoto is awake now, not happy about it but awake nya~."

Naruto blinked in pure shock, she had gotten Mikoto to toast the bread for her and boil the water... Irori was already thinking up an apology to the cranky male who could quite happily sleep for upwards of twenty hours a day, and then complain that he had to get up because the day wasn't long enough to keep sleeping.

Naruto pulled the covers from himself as he slipped out of bed. With a click of his fingers fire and water washed over his body quickly, cleaning him better than any shower as he moved to the draws and donned his regular clothing of slacks and a white button-up shirt. He threw a plain scarlet tie around his neck and fastened it tightly before leaving the room, "I will go calm our resident fireball."

Kuroka and Irori bid him a small goodbye and he quickly tore through his new halls. Nyx did not even entertain the thought that he may live in a small house in Kuoh. No the entire faction got together and quickly erected one over the weekend. It was akin to the former Carmilla house in size. Yet the night faction had gone over the top with every room.

The baths did not lose to those that he had visited at Olympus. Each room had its own character, something that made it unique. The halls were lined with portraits of old vampires, ones he knew of only in passing mention. They were previous members of the Carmilla family, ones that had passed and were passing away as he was conceived.

He was about to stretch his senses out so that he could find Mikoto only to watch a large burst of flame shoot out from one of the doors down this hallway. He tilted his head to the side, it was too powerful to be Irori or Kuroka, not to mention they were behind him... That plus neither of them liked using fire in its base form, if they did use it, fire was the base and the added to it, like Kuroka's poison fire for example. Moka and Krul did not use fire period. Shikamaru could not and Shoko did not know how. That left his two flame type group members. Anna and Mikoto.

Naruto pursed his lips a little, watching as Anna walked out in her Kuoh Academy uniform, small scorch marks on her clothing, a cute pout on her face. In the past couple of days she had grown a bit, now it was not out of place to put her as a first-year. He watched as she waved away the smoke that came from her room before her eyes landed on him, they widened considerably, "N-Naruto!"

Naruto though watched as a flaming hand gripped onto the door frame, he now knew exactly what that burst of flame was. With what seemed like a gentle skip Naruto appeared in front of the flaming figure, Mikoto's Ifrit form. 8 feet tall, covered in flames and wanting to burn the entire world. This basically summed up Mikoto when he was in his Ifrit form... Either that or when someone made him jump.

A quick flick of Naruto's wrist allowed him to press his fingers onto the burning man's chest, a well of steam pouring out as the flames vanished, "You should probably cool it and go back to bed Mikoto... I am sorry that Kuroka thought it needed to wake you."

A drowsy male appeared from inside of the flames, heavy bags under his eyes as he turned around with a groan, "Don't let it happen again?" He said in confusion before walking over to the bed and pulling the covers over himself.

Naruto blinked in surprise before figuring that he should have expected a reaction like this. Anna looked from Mikoto to him and gave a sheepish laugh, "Um sorry?"

"It's no problem. Moreover I believe that this may be my fault," Naruto gave her a kind smile, "Have you ever gone to school before?"

Anna shrunk a little at his question, "I don't think so... This will be something new to me."

"I hope it is a nice experience for you," He gave a light dip of his head, "If you will forgive me, I need to wake the others. Just remember that Krul will be in your class if you need anything."

The young silverette gave a quick nod, "I know, though I don't really want to trouble her."

"You're too sweet Anna," He stated as he started to walk away, looking back over his shoulder, "Do not be scared to lean on us, we are friends after all right?"

"H-hai!" She got out in a small amount of shock. Though he had said otherwise, it was still rather strange that someone wanted to be her friend, and not get close to her just to use her for her connections. From the small memories she had, it had happened a few times. Now though she found herself in a warm group that was doing everything they could to both protect her and to let her be happy. Anna watched as he walked down the hall, things would be interesting at this 'school'.

* * *

Rias fought back the yawn in her throat as she walked into the school gates. She paused in her near automated stride, a large black limousine was in front of the gates. The engine running still. It was drawing quite a crowd.

The driver's door opened showing a man in a black suit, he had pale skin and his hat covered his face, he gave off a very cold feeling. She watched as he walked around and opened one of the doors, out come Anna and Krul, Krul stretching as she did before giving a wide grin at the shocked look on Rias' face, "Come Anna, let's not be late for our first day."

"H-hai Krul-san," Anna replied and followed after the short pink-haired vampire queen.

Moka stepped out, her features in a deep scowl. The uniform was rather tight on her, and she tried to stretch it down just a touch before looking back over her shoulder, "Do I really have to?"

Shikamaru groaned as he walked out, "If I do, you do to. How the hell did Mikoto get out of this?"

Shoko stepped out, a small scowl on her face as she did so, "Because 'he doesn't look like a high schooler'," She said in distaste.

Kuroka and Irori stepped out, each in skirts and sweaters with wide smiles on their faces, they quickly gave one another a high-five. Unlike the others who were tasked with going to class, they had been given the role of assistants to Naruto.

Then out he came, his hair lightly pulled back while his shirt seemed to be a little tighter than normal, which made it almost like a regular shirt. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his eyes closed, "You were all so excited when I first mentioned this to you."

"Just want to put it on the record, I was against this. Krul was the one that forced me into his," Shikamaru got out with another yawn, "This is going to be troublesome."

"I was under the impression that I was going to be an assistant," Moka grumbled out.

"Me too."

Naruto cracked his eyes open and gazed at the three, "You three were simply not thinking straight when you agreed is all. Though now that we are here, why don't you try to make the most of it," Naruto took a step before stopping, "Also if you are in my office for more than three hours of the day, I will punish you... And not in the good way."

The slightly perverse smile that had been creeping onto Moka's face quickly vanished as Naruto finished his sentence, she was about to speak only to stop as Naruto beat her to it, "Plus I find those uniforms rather enticing on you both."

Moka huffed and turned her head away, "F-fine, but remember I am only doing this because Mikoto can not!"

Shoko looked at Naruto for a few moments before tilting her head, "Maybe next time I will forgo underwear then?"

Naruto smiled at her words, "Do not forget that Issei and his group of perverted friends attend this school Shoko... Though ultimately the choice is up to you."

"I am not allowed to kill him correct?"

"That is right," Naruto hummed.

A deep look of concentration came over Shoko as she stood there for a few moments, after a small time she sighed in defeat, "Very well, the underwear shall stay... For now."

Rias just stood there blinking, also being thankful for the fact that the other students couldn't hear them as they were speaking in hushed voices. Naruto nodded and looked over in her direction, "Princess, it is good to see you again. But really should you not be moving to class, you would not want to be late would you?"

"N-Naruto... _Why_ is your peer- group here?"

"Many reasons Princess, for now let us just go with boredom okay?" He gave her a warm smile which almost made her forget about her question.

Though she kept the thought there, giving a small nod, "Maybe some other time you will be able to fill me in then, but you're right, I should be getting to class."

With that she turned on her feet and entered through the gates, Moka and Shoko following behind her. Irori looked to Kuroka and then to Naruto, "Should we go Naruto-sama?"

"A gentle pace is all that will be needed, no point in rushing ahead now is there?" His ears twitched, easily able to hear the voices of those around him, gossip and whispers of mortals. No matter how much they may suit him, he could never see them as anything more than cattle, it would hurt far too much to see them as people for he would have to watch them wither and die, he himself never coming to age long after their bones turned to dust.

Pain rang through his chest, his gaze falling to Irori unless she became a vampire... She too would meet this fate. He had spent half a millennium with Death, when he returned he had not aged a day in appearance. His mind, completely stable, he could have stayed ten thousand and he would have come back the same, only stronger.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Anna, Shikamaru, Mikoto and Shoko... All of them would die, time would come for each of them, but never for him. Humans so desperately wanted to increase the span for which they live, they would go to any lengths to achieve such a thing... Yet did they ever think, for just a moment, how truly lonely such an existence was?

Of a nighttime, when one would normally sleep soundly, he struggled through the memories of both Christ and Dracul, watching as landscapes changed, as kingdoms rose and fell. He knew of Dracul's wishes and he struggled to find a fault with them at times.

While it looked as though he wanted nothing more than to rule over the world, in truth... He wanted to save the humans from time. To save himself from watching as they faded away, some not even leaving behind names in history books.

He struggled, to condemn the man, to condemn that which was once him, he was scared when the vampires started to revolt, he was rash, lashing out and attempting to quickly quell any resistance that showed with brute force. Perhaps, if he had tried to explain the situation... Maybe the world would have been a different place, a better place?

Naruto walked, Kuroka and Irori following him closely. He had no doubt that they could hear the gossip, perhaps they even cared about it. Outwardly, he was wearing a smile, though on the inside, he looked at them all with dead eyes. This peaceful place would not remain so for long. Sirzechs and Serafall had to rather stupid as to let their sisters reside in this town by themselves.

It was no question that he would be able to say 'I told you so'. He could taste it in the air, the amount of Fallen here was not a regular number. It was much too high and they were all on high alert. On his shoulder rested his gift from his master, hiding itself from the sight of others, Mors was with Serafall, protecting her while he could not while Arachna was already scouring the city, he would have the locations of all Fallen by the time night fell.

His primary reason for coming here, to Kuoh was simple, protect the heiresses until they could stand on their own. He barely paid notice as his steps changed from cobble to marble, moving to where he already knew his office to be. In the assembly tomorrow he was to be formerly welcomed. Though for now he could start treating those that needed it. While looking out for threats that may come this way.

His fingers reached up and touched one of the crosses that hung from his ear, feeling the silver under his prints, would he need to give everything he had? Was the peace really this fragile? Moreover, would he be able to reason with the Fallen if they had already had such a presence here?

Azazel was said to be a man of science, maybe they would be able to find a course that could stave off his forces, though in truth they both studied very different areas, Naruto would freely admit to not knowing much about Sacred Gears, while that was Azazel's area of study.

Reaching his office he opened the door and took a seat, Irori closing it behind them, the click of the door brought him back to his surroundings, he turned his gaze to Irori who looked at him sadly, "Are you back with us now Naruto-sama?"

Naruto's lips formed a thin line, "For the most part. This air is unsettling. Oh? It appears that we have guests."

Kuroka rose her brows, "There isn't anyone here Naruto-kun?"

"No, not here as in this room. Arachna found some people that should definitely not be in this area. She is going to watch them closely for me," Naruto lifted up the briefcase he had forgotten he had been carrying and placed it on his desk, it was quite small and had a meek amount of medical books. He figured that the previous user of this office either took all their books, or had no intention of stocking these shelves. He gave a small sigh, pulling out a pen and paper as he quickly made a list, "Can one of you fetch these from my library, I had false hope that books regarding these subjects would be here."

Irori stepped forward and took the list, her eyes scanning over what was on it before nodding and vanishing. As long as someone saw them enter the school, they could come and go as they so pleased. He would just need to make sure that the room was empty before she returned.

From the corner of his eyes Naruto saw Kuroka put on a coat and twirl around a few times, trying out a few different poses as she did. He gave a light chuckle, honestly sometimes she was a little too free spirited.

* * *

Lunch had finished and Naruto was now to teach a class. It was actually quite small, it was an elective, something for extra credit. His hand rested on the door before gently sliding it open. Two of the students were incredibly shocked to see him there, "Ah, I see some familiar faces," He spoke with a warm smile before making his way to the desk at the front. He heard the students question one another as he got his things in order. Taking up a piece of chalk and quickly marking the board behind him, once done he gave a large line under his name and smiled to the students once again, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, or as some of you may know, TWD. The Wandering, or Witch, Doctor."

The class seemed shocked by his announcement but he merely gave a small shake of his head, Tsubaki and Akeno still looking at him in shock, "I have notes on what your previous teacher had taught you, but instead of reading what he believes he got across to you all, I would rather you tell me what you understand."

A few of them groaned while Akeno gingerly rose her hand, "Does this mean we will be doing a test Naruto-senpai?"

"Senpai?" A few of the students questioned while Akeno let out a small gasp at her slip up.

"As I said, there are a few familiar faces here, I have known Himejima-san for quite a long time, though I went and did some unannounced travelling a few years back. I assume that to be the reason she is so shocked to see me again?" He gave his head a light tilt to the side and waited for her answer.

"Y-yes, of course Sensei."

Smiling once more Naruto nodded, "Very well, and to answer your question Himejima-san; no we will not be doing a test. Instead I want you all to shift your desks into a half circle in front of me," There was some more words exchanged between the students while Naruto got up and helped them move the desks around, getting everyone's name and recording it so that he could check attendance later.

Once that was done he gave another warm smile, "It seems like everyone is in class, that is good," He walked back to his own desk and pulled out a large amount of empty notebooks before handing one to each student, "You may talk amongst yourselves while you do this and even ask questions, but I want each of you to write down what you know about medicine so far. It does not have to be in depth but I want all of the major points done by the end of the lesson."

It did not take the students long, that simple fact caused Naruto to frown. Many of them had been taking this class for two years. He tapped his desk in irritation as he looked over what they had written, he had taught Kuroka and Irori much more in a month. He paused, looking over Akeno's, he knew for a fact that she was not stupid. Akeno had been able to take in his lessons quite well when they were younger, he did not believe she simply lost that ability in his time away, yet when he was looking at her pages she had simply said 'I learnt nothing'.

"Well this is upsetting," His voice was a little cold and the students flinched away or looked down at their desks, "To think that your previous teacher was _this_ incompetent. All I can say, is that we will be starting and finishing everything that you were taught over the past two years, within this coming month. In a way I am actually impressed that your teacher managed to stretch out so little content for the period of time that he did," Naruto tapped his desk a few more times before giving a light sigh, "Irori, can you bring the books in?"

The door to the classroom opened and in strolled Irori, a cart filled with books in front of her. Naruto walked up to it and started to hand them out to the students, "Read chapter 1 tonight, I want an outline of it tomorrow. It is only 20 pages, so it should not take long. If you have prior commitments, do see me about them, otherwise I will assume that you could not be bothered with the course, in which case I will promptly point you towards the door. Those who wish to pursue medicine have given up sleep, all for the prospect of maybe, sometime in the future that hour or extra few hours may have been enough to save someone's life."

He turned towards Irori and gave her a small thank you before watching her leave. The students coming to terms with his words, "Anyone who is serious about their research will say something similar. Being able to sacrifice an hour or so of sleep every now and again is no issue if it means that you learn more."

Akeno met his gaze and shivered, in that moment she knew, he would never accept late work from her, no matter the excuse. Though perhaps, should she do well enough in this class, he may just teach her _all_ that he knew in regards to medicine, including the more lethal path of it. Thus, she gave back a strong and sweet smile, there was no way she would fail.

* * *

Naruto's quill stopped its strokes as he quickly glanced over the letter in front of him. His lips pursed before slowly running his hand over it as he poured a faint amount of heat into the paper to dry the ink. He gave it a crisp fold and sealed it inside of an envelope before pouring some wax on the seal and stamping it with the Carmilla insignia.

Taking it into his hands he held it up to his faithful crow, watching the bird take it into its beak before tilting his head, "Caw?"

"Please make sure that the letter is delivered to Azazel. It is for his own eyes only," He gave a slight pause, "Death always just called you crow... How about Shin?"

The crow tilted his head again before slowly nodding, "Caw!"

"Very well, fly well Shin," As the words left his mouth Naruto leaned back into his chair. The students were moving about through the halls, causing a minor noise. Shin gave a strong flap of his wings before flying out the open window into a nearby portal.

As Shin left Naruto stretched his senses out, his eyes widening slightly, as he took a few steps to his door and opened it. A green-haired teenager was walking down the hall and froze when she saw him, he gave a slight tilt of his head into his office before entering again, waiting for her inside.

He took a seat in his office and felt strangely alone. His peerage were preparing for tonight as he was taking them into the familiar forest to gain their very own familiars. His own familiars were out on task, so for now there was nothing for him to do, no one to talk to.

A few moments passed before the door closed and he turned to face the young girl in front of him. She gave a deep bow, "I heard that the Church was going to be sending members to Kuoh, knowing that the Gremory heiress was here I thought I should attend. Though I did not expect to see you here My Lord."

"Rather hasty to presume that I am who you believe me to be from appearance alone. Many creatures can turn into others, but this time you would be correct Lenalee," Naruto folded his hands into his lap and watched as the teen straightened her exorcist uniform, "I assume that you have something to report?"

Lenalee gave a bright smile before nodding her head, the smile promptly fell from her face, "Three pieces of Excalibur have been stolen from the church, their location was tracked to here. I was sent with two others, whom seem to have spent our entire allowance already," She gave a small pout before shaking her head and continuing, "We were going to rest in the local church, but a stray seemed to have made that its den and fought us when we asked it to leave, saying it was on an important mission. Tomorrow we would be meeting with the heiresses to ask them to please not get involved."

Naruto had a strange feeling run through his body, he held his hand out and the air distorted around it, a small Arachna stepping out of the distortion. Lenalee took a step back and touched the top of her thighs ready to activate her Sacred Gear, "Would this be the 'stray'?" Naruto's voice caused Lenalee to gave a small nod, "This is my familiar Arachna," Arachna gave a small bow at his words, "I was the one that gave her a mission to search areas that contained tainted light. The church is one such area."

"And search I did my master. The fallen have retreated, many of them quickly leaving the town when we arrived," Arachna ordered shifting her gaze over to Lenalee, "Do you want to play again little girl?"

Lenalee relaxed a little, "I feel better knowing that there isn't any strays lingering around here."

Naruto though gave his head a small shake, "That isn't right. There will always be strays."

"I was just about to start eating when you exorcists showed up, really people are so inconsiderate these days," Arachna gave a small flick of her hand before shrugging, " May I join you tonight or is there something else that you need me to do my master?"

"That is all for now," Naruto stated, at his words Arachna ran up his hand and took her position on his shoulder before fading from view. Naruto turned his attention back towards Lenalee, "Strays are attracted to both despair and strong residue power. This town is absolutely full of them both, and it will continue to gain more and more as the devils here at the moment do not understand how to hold back. They use flashy techniques because they spend too much time working on strength instead of how to better use low level abilities for combat."

Lenalee frowned at that information, "That sounds dangerous for the people here my lord."

"Call me Naruto, you aren't a vampire so I am no lord to you. Regardless, now that my group and I are here, the people of this town will be safe, they will not have to fear the night, not yet," Naruto turned to look out the window, "How have you been since then?"

'Since then'. Lenalee knew what those words meant well. A group of demons, yes demons. They were not like the regular devils and stray devils that she was meant to dispatch, these creatures had been made by Pestilence, and they were strong.

They had been infecting towns as they went causing a large number of deaths. At least that is what she believed, then Naruto and his group showed up, the vampire easily dealing with the demons before drawing Pestilence away from everyone, his group getting to work on dealing with the sickness.

When Naruto came back he was looking much worse for wear and Lenalee had thought of attacking him, only to fall flat on her face as the sickness started to take a large toll on her body. He had chewed her out for being such an idiot before fixing her up.

She spent a week or so recovering while Naruto and his group looked after her. Lenalee came to the conclusion that maybe not all devils were bad, though the shocker came when a legion of vampires appeared from a heavy fog and all addressed Naruto as their prince.

After hearing that she was saved by a prince, who was quite handsome and well mannered, she decided to defect of sorts. Well not really, in short she was free to do all she wanted with the church, but she was to report to Naruto if he was ever in the same area about the recent happenings of the church.

Even after all this time, she could not really give herself a reason as to why she had decided to help him, maybe it was because despite the fact that she was going to attack him, they both had to know seeing as she activated her Sacred Gear, he still helped her.

Despite having no reason to, he stopped and helped out everyone in that village. Plus she saw how injured he got in his fight, how intense it was, only for him to act like it was nothing. The sickness that was on his body from fighting Pestilence faded away quickly under her watchful eyes.

They were different. They had the power to change things. Perhaps that is why she decided to offer her aid, to maybe, just maybe help their change come a little easier.

Her eyes widened though as an envelope was placed into her hands, Naruto who was seated across from her just giving a small smile, "Do try to use that wisely. I might advise keeping it away from your companions?"

Lenalee looked inside and widened her eyes, he had given her more money than their original allowance, "I-I can't take this Naruto..."

"You can and you will Lenalee. I would offer you a room at my home, but I fear that may bring about much unneeded trouble. So this is all I can do, it should be enough for your stay to be comfortable," He pulled his hands back, not giving her a chance to place the envelope back into them, "If you can not accept it as charity, then think of it as payment for your information."

Lenalee widened her eyes before placing the envelope inside of her jacket, while inside of her jacket she fished out a piece of paper and gave it to the vampire, "I didn't have one last time, but here is my number... Remember not everyone in the church is an enemy okay?"

Naruto took the slip from her and placed it inside of his pockets, "Your friends... They should not bring their Excalibur blades to their meetings with the heiresses."

"Wow that's a little scary, I didn't mention anything about those..."

"They are not as talented at hiding their presence as you are Lenalee. You should leave, there are people on their way here that do not need to see you speaking with me... Moreover, do well to advise those two that they should not bring such weapons before devils if they want talks to remain peaceful," Naruto gave a small wave of his hand as his Shin came back, it landed on Naruto's hand and its red eyes seemed to bore a hole into the soul of Lenalee, "Be nice Shin, she is an informant of mine."

"Caw?"

"You may not Shin," Lenalee tilted her head to the side in confusion at Naruto's words, "He wanted to eat you. You'll have to forgive him, he is a gift from my Sensei and a little bit bloodthirsty at times. Though I will repeat what I said... There are some devils coming here that do not need to know about you for the moment... You really should leave Lenalee."

Lenalee gave a small nod before walking to the door, "I am sorry if this caused any trouble."

"None so far," Naruto spoke with a small smile, watching her leave. He turned to face Shin who gave him a curious look, "What did he say?"

"Caw!"

"What a troublesome man. I will just take matters into my own hands if it comes to that then."

"Caw?"

"Perhaps there will be a meal in it for you yet Shin," Naruto rose his hand and gave the crow a small scratch on the head. As he did the door opened and Sona stood there, a cross expression on her face, "It is surprising to see you at this time Sona-san."

"It is surprising to see a crow inside the infirmary," She stated calmly, "Would you mind if I take a seat Uzumaki-sensei?"

"You may, though I should inform you, Shin, which is the crow on my shoulder, is cleaner than most of the students that come in here. Though we are alone Sona-san. I will inform you if someone comes so do not feel like you need to be so formal with me," Naruto gave a light chuckle and he saw Sona lighten her gaze a little.

Sona gave a small nod, "Very well Naruto, you may drop the honorific from my name as well. I came to speak to you about your trip to the familiar forest tonight."

"Ah you wish to gather some familiars for your new members as well do you not?" Sona gave a small nod. Naruto pursed his lips slightly, "I had planned on such. Though my group has started to figure out what kinds of familiars they were looking for. We would not find them in the forest, so I will be sending them off with Arachna to Fell'Mire tonight."

"Fell'Mire? I have not heard of such a place before," She gave an inquisitive star towards Naruto.

The prince though just gave her a small smile, "Fell'Mire or Felliruitoburul's Quagmire, it is part of a land that is akin to the Familiar Forest. The best way to describe this place, would be an entire world where you can make pacts with familiars. It is where I first found Arachna after accidentally stumbling into the place."

This got Sona's attention, "And this 'Fell'Mire' has others, other creatures like Arachna? Ones that are on the same level as her?"

"I would advise against searching for it without a guide," He took a small pause, about to see Sona speak before he continued, "Without a guide you will not be able to enter. You Sona... Do not understand life enough for me to guide you."

Sona pursed her lips tightly together, "A vampire lecturing me on life? Did you not become a doctor so that you could destroy, not heal?"

A wide smile stretched across Naruto's face, "Very well, I shall tell you how I found it then. How I found 'Valipia nos Quturoa', the land where Fell'Mire is," The smile stretched a little further as Sona leaned forward ever so slightly to hear him, "Beat Tiamat's trial. Show Tiamat that you understand 'life' and she will show you the way to Valipia nos Quturoa."

The young heiress lent back, her complexion pale, "T-Tiamat... I have to beat Tiamat..." She eyed Naruto, he has had Arachna for a very, very long time. Since before he became a mid-class, "J-just what are you?"

"You don't understand. You don't understand life. Your thoughts are too narrow, you will not best Tiamat. You can not best Tiamat, you simply have to win. Winning and besting someone are two completely different things, if you can not see that... If you can not comprehend that, you will not make it very far. Valipia is not a nice place, nowhere has really been nice for the longest of times though. If you understood like you believe you do, you would know this. You would know _so_ much more. Instead you stumble around in ignorance, blissfully unaware of what this world is _really_ like," Naruto leaned back in his chair, his lips turning flat as his icy eyes drilled into Sona's soul. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pass, "This is what you were looking for. Now do please leave, you can bathe in your own avarice elsewhere."

Sona recoiled as the pass landed on her lap. Though she quickly got over her shock, her eyes narrowing on Naruto, "The audacity, I will have you know that the Sitri family Co-own these la-"

"*tsk* Ignorant girl," Naruto near snarled as he cut her off, "You borrow these lands from the Yokai faction, whom by the way, are allied with me, not the devils. You know _naught_ the reason for which you were _loaned_ these lands!" Lavender slowly started to creep into his eyes, "You, you..." Naruto let out a heavy calming breath as the lavender faded away, "You are too weak to protect _anything_."

Violet eyes widened and shook in fear, "I...I... W-What does Onee-sama see in you?"

"Hope perhaps?" Seeing the questioning look that Sona shot his way Naruto continued, "I have no issue with how people see me. Should I need to become a villain in order to save this world, I will. Despite that, I try to stay on the side of 'good', for whatever little that word means," It was little more than an excuse, he could not tell her why Serafall felt the way she did. It could be related to her ice, or perhaps it was something else.

He was not her, thus he could not say how she felt. Even if he was to drain every drop of blood from her body and have all of her memories... He could not tell exactly how she felt or why. He would experience her memories differently, after all as his own would clash with them, he would feel differently to what she did. He might have wanted to make a different choice than she did.

Vampires were superb at gathering information, but understanding the emotions of the people from which that information came from... Most of the time it was out of their reach. He looked to Sona and relaxed his features, "At least, I believe that may be the reason. How could I possibly know the feelings of another?"

"B-but vampires gain the memories of others w-"

"Yes, we gain their memories. Our feelings mingle with theirs, our emotions clash and create a blurred angry mess of things. That plus I have never actually drank from Serafall," He crossed his over his chest, "I would still ask you to leave Sona. You, like Rias, have much too much greed. If you can not find balance, you will become lost in this world."

Sona slowly nodded, this seemed like a good way to part now, "I shall reflect on what you have said Naruto. Perhaps I will look into this whole Tiamat thing as well," With that she got out of her chair and walked to the door.

Naruto watched as the young heiress left, his lips turning downward as she did. Once her footsteps had long faded he turned back to his desk, taking his pen into his hands as he continued his work. It looked as though he could start tests in a few hours.

* * *

Afternoon turned to night, then back to morning. Naruto had arrived at Kuoh alone this morning. Something which got the attention of quite a few considering the people that had exited the car the day before. The reason was simple, his group was still out looking for their familiars. They would be for the next few days.

As he got out of the car Naruto looked at the gates, three figures were leaning against the wall not far from them. Inwardly sighing he walked towards the trio, a kind smile on his face. He came to a stop in front of them his eyes darting over their forms and taking in everything they were holding and hiding. Slowly lifting his hand he pointed it towards the three, getting their attention as he snapped his fingers, the area around them turning grey in an instant.

The Exorcists jumped back to put some distance between themselves and Naruto as countless magic circles appeared behind him. A single one appearing on their side as Naruto's started to spin, breaking open as shadows slipped out, falling to the ground and turning it the darkest of blacks, "Bringing two Excaliburs and Durandal into the territory of Devils... Does the church plan to start a war, Quarta Xenovia, Shidou Irina and Lee Lenalee?"

"Hey Xenovia... Maybe we should have left them behind?" A voice that Naruto did not know, which made him presume that it was Irina.

The one that appeared to be the leader of this party stepped forward, "The Church has no plans of starting a war... Would it be well to assume that you are a Devil?"

"You say that you have, 'No plans to start a war...', yet you bring weapons of war with you," Naruto craned his neck to the side, "Devil I am, for the most part I would guess. You can not escape from here, this is _my_ reality. What you see are spatial dimensions linked to myself, I can also see yours Exorcist. I can see your Excaliburs; Destruction and Mimic."

Xenovia reached up for the cloth on her back only to have someone grab her wrist, snapping her head in the direction she saw Lenalee holding her back, "He hasn't done anything to warrant such a response yet. He has just separated us from the general public so that they won't be drawn into what happens."

Seeing that her teammate was correct in a sense, her hand slowly lowered itself, "Devil-san, due to the theft of the Excalibur fragments we decided that it was best to keep them on hand at all times. In regards to Durandal, I wish to know how you know about it?"

"Such tiny humans believe they are in a position to question me?" Naruto lifted his hand as red and black lightning twisted around it, the lightning faded and Naruto brushed some of his hair back, showing the upside down cross hanging from it. He gave it a light flick before letting a smile stretch across his face, "Do you understand what this means?"

Xenovia took a small step back, only to bump into someone, jumping away and spinning around she saw Naruto standing there, Destruction in his hand as a tiny bit of steam for a few moments before it seemed to settle, "Young creatures should not be playing around with such dangerous tools. Though considering it is called Destruction, this blade is quite tame."

Irina drew mimic from inside of her cloak and shot it out towards Naruto's throat, only for it to be blocked by the flat side of Destruction, "If you continue to be so obscene about this, I will show you why I am an Ultimate Class Devil," He lightly batted Irina's attack away before twirling Destruction around in his hand. He gave a small shrug and tossed it towards Xenovia who ripped it from the air, gripping it tightly and glaring at Naruto. Naruto gave a kind smile to her, "That little toy is breaking."

Lenalee stepped forward, her hands up defensively, "I think we all need to calm down for the moment. We are here to deliver a message Devil-san."

Naruto gave an over the top bow, "Carmilla Naruto, vampire prince and descendent of Dracul. Currently working as an Ultimate Class Devil to protect the heiresses," He righted himself and let a wide smile stretch across his face, "In other words, the mountain in the path."

Xenovia felt her throat go dry as did the other two. Xenovia's hand twitched on Destruction, there was an unspoken law that vampires were meant to be ignored by the Church. It was one that she had never understood as they fed on the lives of humans. Yet here one stood in front of her, blocking her from her mission.

Irina gave a light chuckle, "Wow you're pretty big then?"

"If by 'big' you mean important?" Naruto stated, gazing at her from the corner of his eyes, "Then yes, I could very well be considered important. What is more important though, is the fact that we have three Exorcists waiting outside of the school where the two heiresses attend. Now pray tell why I should let you leave here when you are armed and pose a threat?"

Lenalee gave a sigh of relief. She had no idea that Naruto was someone of such importance, it appeared that she had been saved by someone incredibly important, his actions were also justified, which was making things easier, "Our impression could use some work but we really do have the best intentions. As stated earlier, there was a theft involving the Excalibur fragments. We came to Kuoh tracking the person that stole them. We are kindly asking that Devils stay out of this mess until we can solve this case," Lenalee bowed her head.

Naruto craned his own to the side, "So people do still understand the proper form for asking a favour," He took on a relaxed stance, "Very well, you may continue to relay this message to the heiresses, though should you step out of line, you will truly come to understand the wrath of the Carmilla family."

"I do not take kindly to such threats devil," Xenovia near snarled.

She was forced into a state of panic though, the distance between the two had closed completely, the cross around her neck held tight in his hands, the chain it was attached to was so tight that it was digging deep into her skin, her throat struggling against the silver as she gave a heated glare, staring deep into his eyes as his smile opened, showing his pristine teeth that could rip her apart without any issue, "It is not a threat my dear, but a promise," He released the chain and watched her stumble back, taking in a deep breath as he turned his hand towards her, not a single mark from where he was holding the cross, "Not even your God will protect you from my wrath should you endanger them."

Irina jumped to the side of Xenovia and supported her fellow wielder, "That wasn't very nice."

Naruto pressed his features into a tight line, "Thinking that I am nice, that is a mistake. This is your warning and promise. Make no mistake, I will destroy you without a second thought," He snapped his fingers and the grey vanished, along with the shadows and the magic circles. He tilted his head to the side and gave them a friendly smile, "Young girls should not loiter, it could send people the wrong message."

They slowly nodded as they put their weapons away again, something had kept the students from making a noise about them, though it could be due to the redhead that was walking towards them, a pleasant smile on her face before her eyes widened, "Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto turned and gave a friendly wave, "Good morning Gremory-san," From the corner of his gaze her saw Lenalee giving a small nod, it seemed as though they had gotten the message, this was one of the people that they wished to speak to.

Rias quickened her pace to arrive next to Naruto, looking around him for a few moments, "Where are the others Sensei?"

"They're on an errand for me. They should be back by the end of the day. Though, behind me are some Exorcists, they are on a mission and would like to speak to yourself and Sona about it," Naruto spoke softly as he leaned in, ignoring the spreading red across Rias' cheeks, "You should do your best to avoid Kiba being in the same room as them."

Rias watched as Naruto took a small step away, she gave a nod to him and when he went to move she lightly touched his hand, silently asking him to stay as she approached the Exorcists. Naruto moved to the gate before leaning against it, seeing that a few students were looking at him he smiled kindly to them before looking over to Rias, "Gremory-san, I can not wait around all day for you to finish conversing."

A slight nod came from Rias as she approached the Exorcists, her arms crossing under her chest, "Well?"

The Exorcists wanted to talk but saw that some students were looking at them, they heard the click of fingers before everything turned grey again, "You seem to be close with Naruto-san," Xenovia stated/questioned.

Rias rose a fine brow at her words, "He is my Queen and my friend. We are close."

Xenovia gave a slight nod, "That is good, it would prove more difficult if there was a third peerage in this town."

A curt giggle came from Rias, "You would be wrong Exorcist, Naruto does indeed have a peerage, though they call themselves the 'Carmilla Group'. They are very frightening, though what is your reason here. If it was to cause trouble, you would no doubt have already met your maker at this point."

Lenalee gave a friendly smile to Rias, "Gremory-san, we were tasked by the Church to track down and hunt the person that stole Excalibur from us. We will try to stay out of your way as we do, and only ask that you repay us by doing the same."

Rias though it over for a few moments, her lips pressed into a thin line as she did, "As long as you stay out of our way, I see no real issue with this. Though do try not to overstay your welcome. We are not all too fond of random guests that disrupt how things work. Though, if you need to see us again, I would kindly ask that you do not do so while armed. Those weapons can put us on edge."

Lenalee quickly nodded, "We are a little reluctant to part with them at the moment."

"Understandable to an extent," Rias frowned, she knew what it felt like to have something taken from you, you wanted it back, anything that reminded you of it had to stay within arms reach just so you could keep watching over it, just so that it wasn't taken as well, "Though do try to see it from our side as well."

"I don't want to look through the eyes of a devil," Xenovia got out quickly.

Rias gave a strained smile, "Not as a devil, but as a person that walks on this planet as well... Exorcist-san. I do not want to fight, but I will if I have to."

Xenovia tossed the words around in her head for a few moments before slowly nodding, "Very well. Gremory-san, I shall try to see you as people as well... Tainted people, but people nonetheless."

"At least it is an effort," Rias gave a nervous chuckle as colour returned to their surroundings, "If you are able to be as rational with Sitri-san as you were with me, you should not have any real issues."

The Exorcists nodded and Rias left, walking over to Naruto, "That went better than expected to be honest Sensei," She was still not a fan of referring to him as such. Rias had to maintain appearances though, here Naruto was an instructor, thus she would call him so.

"I made sure they were calm and understood their place. I am glad that it went smoothly," He lifted his left hand for a moment, showing his briefcase which had been held the entire time, "They may have interrupted my experiments otherwise."

"Oh?" Rias questioned in amusement, "And what would their place be then?"

"Away from here. That they are only our guests and should they misbehave, I shall treat them as rodents and crush them without warning," A kind smile was displayed despite the words he was saying.

A short giggle left Rias' body as her eyes looked over Naruto, his slender yet toned body framed in that neigh ever present white button up shirt. She went to lick her lips, at his form only to pull back as she remembered that it could quite well be seen as strange and or even wrong of her to do such, instead she gave a small flip of her hair, "And mine?"

"Who knows my dear?"

Rias gave a light shake of her head "And there goes my white again."

"Would you rather I be auguste?" Naruto replied, his lips twitching upwards into a smile.

There was a small hum from the heiress as she turned away, her lips pulling upwards as well, "No. No I like you exactly how you are my royal white clown."

"Deary me princess, you might just make me blush."

* * *

Darkness slowly embraced Kuoh, the nightmares of children coming out to dance through the streets. Though for one of these nightmares, he was stuck, his gaze on the flasks in front of him a handful of them bubbling away on flames while others were being whisked lightly and slowly by glass wands for stirring. If one were to walk in, they would call that he was using magic, though it would be correct. The few plants he had in his office were being used to stir the flasks.

A sigh left his body, Naruto did not care to admit it, but he was bored. His group would normally do their best to stop him from getting to such a state. The reason was simple, Naruto was quite destructive when bored. Rias would be able to tell you as much.

Thus, he was thankful as he felt the approaching presence of Sona, not that he would ever dare say so. His fingers lightly tapped at the table before he brought out paper, ink and a brush. He made quick strokes, drawing up a silencing seal in moments, as Sona opened the door and stepped inside he tossed it straight at the door, slamming it shut as veins grew out from the seal, locking it tightly shut, "Is that needed Naruto?" Sona breathed out.

Naruto though pointed towards the corner of the room, watching as Sona followed his finger. Taking in the white rose which gave off a strange feeling, "Do you think Serafall would like it?"

"What is it?" Sona asked.

"A rose?" Replied Naruto in confusion.

Sona gave a tired sigh as she look at the plant again and then back to Naruto, "I can see that. What is special about this one though?"

Naruto slowly nodded, "Ah, it will live until I die, plus it releases a relaxing aura. You should try it, you seem exhausted."

"Am I that easy to see through?"

"Indeed, for me at least. Now try my flower you stupid little girl, really did you think I would not be able to smell Tiamat's aggression on you?"

Sona winced slightly, "I am fin- arghk!" She screamed in pain as Naruto clicked his fingers, the plants stopping their task and grabbing onto her and ripping her across to one of the hospital beds, the wrapped tightly around her and held her in place, "L-let go of me Naruto! This isn't funny anymore!"

Naruto kissed his teeth as he walked across the room, stopping as he came to stand beside her, "You are now going to behave. I would prefer to not force this one you," He ran his hand down her back, hearing her gasp in pain before quickly biting down on her lip to stop herself from screaming, "How nasty you were to this young one Tiamat, to leave your hair in her body... Hmm, Sona, I am removing your top now, scream if that is okay?" He pressed down on her back and Sona let out a wail, "Thank you~."

"You bastard..."

"Why yes I am," Naruto let one of his nails turned black as he cut open the back of Sona's clothing, ignoring her protests, "Do hold her tighter, if she continues to thrash about I might accidentally kill her. I don't want to have to explain that to Serafall, she would be cross with me," The plants tightened their grip and one brought the flower over, having it rest near the young heiress. Naruto tossed away her shirt and bra before he looked at the long somewhat healed cuts on her back, "You've gone and gotten them infected... Well now I have to open them up, no pain killers for you because you tried to hide this, maybe next time you will come straight to me if you are hurt no?"

He ran his finger along the wounds ripping them open and drowning out the screams of Sona, "Stop whining so much, my nails are akin to scalpels, very sharp. _I_ am not causing you pain, it is the infection that is _your_ own doing," He pulled his nail back and spread open the wound watching the puss that oozed out. A small sigh left his lips as he watched the lightning zip around through it, "Rag please," He held his hand out to the side and a plant gently dropped what he requested into it. He wiped the puss away, ignoring the smell of it before opening the wound a little further, reaching in and pulling the hair out, watching as lightning arced around it a few times before it turned to ash, "Such a troublesome creature you are Tiamat."

"Now, _little Sona_ , do you now understand that you don't understand?"

Sona grit her teeth, feeling his fingers inside of her back, she was not numbed but her muscles were relaxed, "I... I do! C-can you please hurry up!?"

"I could, but due to how these were inflicted, if I did this quickly you would scar. Honestly I should give you a scar just for the trouble you are giving me," He pulled his fingers out from the first cut and went onto the next, "Only two more after this one... You should be happy that I am taking time out from what I was doing to fix you Sona. I am even doing this free of charge, not to mention I will make sure you do not scar, it would shame you would it not, to show your scar riddled back to future husband. Telling him how you got it by ignoring the warnings that were given to you. Telling everyone how you were too _ignorant_ to listen."

Her eyes that had been glaring at the plants widened for a moment before becoming downcast, she hissed a little at the pain before her body became numb, "...sorry..."It was so faint, that anyone other than Naruto may have missed it.

It was quiet for a few moments as Naruto continued to dig through her back, "Sometimes... I want to hear 'thank you' instead of 'sorry'..." A new silence spread through the room.

"T-thank you. Though I guess you are used to stubborn heiresses at this point?" She gave a weak laugh.

"Indeed," A faint smile crossed Naruto's lips, "I had hoped that you would have not gone to see Tiamat... I truly do not want to see you hurt Sona."

"Sometimes it can be hard to see that."

Naruto pursed his lips tightly, "It does bring pain, but sometimes I must let others hurt so that they do not get hurt even worse... Does that make sense to you?"

Sona gave a glance around the room, if it were not for the plants holding her down, she would assume that she was in a regular nurses office. It had books, equipment, medicine. Then again she was not trained so she was not really sure what any of it meant. She looked back to the door, more specifically the seal that was keeping everyone out, "Small doses of pain to make us afraid of making mistakes... Is that similar to a flu shot that would be given to humans?"

"The reverse of that. That analogy would make sense if I was trying to build your pain threshold. What I am trying to do is teach you caution and forethought, something which both yourself and Rias seem to be severely lacking," He paid minor attention as Sona twitched under his hands. Making minor adjustments so that he wouldn't hit anything as she did, "You should stay still," Naruto spoke calmly as a large magic circle appeared behind him moments later.

A few tense seconds passed as Sona tried to figure out whose it was from the very little she could see. It was impossible though, then there was a bright flash of light and Sona had to fight the sinking feeling in her stomach, "Naru-kun~."

"Serafall," Came the reply of Naruto as the magical girl's shoes tapped against the ground.

"Ne ne, what are you doing Naru-kun?" Serafall looked around the room, her eyes falling onto the torn bra and shirt on the ground, pain shooting through her chest as it gripped tightly to her heart, "I... Did I come at a bad time?"

Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his vision, he took in the downcast expression on her face, "You sisters are giving me such trouble today. That clothing there is Sona's, I am fixing her at the moment. Or have you not noticed that I can't give you my attention Serafall?"

The young Maou perked her head up at the mention of her sister, quickly moving around Naruto and seeing the face of her sister on the bed in front of him. Sona seemed to be doing everything she could not to look at her elder sister, the temperature in the room started to drasticly drop, "W-who did this So-tan?!"

Naruto pulled out the final object in Sona's back. Unlike the others, this was not a hair, but instead a scale that had broken and started to fester. Naruto looked at it for a few moments, his lips pursed in thought. It appeared as though Tiamat was stressed beyond normal measure, "If you continue much longer you will stunt the growth of my plants Serafall. As for who did this... I was the one that gave her the information that allowed this to happen."

The chilling air instantly vanished as Serafall took a step back, "N-Naruto..."

"Sona was not listening to my warnings so I gave her information that would lead her to suffer minor injuries. A lesson that I believe was taught well. If you have an issue with that, than I apologise. But should you cause my plants harm, or interrupt in the healing of Sona, I may have to get violent with you," He ran his fingers over the scale for a few moments before holding it out to the side, "Thread and needle, extra fine for both. Place this scale in my case, I'll study it later."

The plants slowly shook off the cold as they moved to adhere to his request. They darted around the room once warmed with vile precision, never missing their mark or task, "Vial D 23, I would like that as well," Naruto turned his gaze to Serafall fully, "Are you calm?"

Serafall clenched and loosened her fist a few times before slowly nodding, "I think so... But I would very much like for you to explain this Naruto."

Naruto gave a faint smile before sparing a glance to Sona and then turning back to Serafall, "Do you mind if it waits until I finish stitching your sister back together?"

"S-stitching? Can't you just heal her with your blood or with magic?"

The room became quite quiet after that, "These wounds got this bad because she tried to heal them with magic. They were injected with a faint venom that has caused all magic to be rejected, because of this, I am using the natural method. By the end of the week she should be fully healed. That is unless that Sitri family have some kind regenerative factor that I don't know about?"

Black flames ran along Naruto's hand as he watched Serafall for an answer, he didn't get one so he figured that there wasn't anything more he should know. Now with clean hands he gave Sona's wounds another time, making absolutely sure he had pulled everything out of them. As he was about to pull away and prepare to fully seal them something popped up, he reached in and pulled out a red crystal, he could tell as soon as he saw it what this was, "Now now, that is just being cheeky," He held it away from him, "Store this, be gentle beyond your capabilities."

The plants took the gem away as Naruto burned the blood and germs from his hands once more. He took the vial from the plants and placed a few careful drops into the open wounds on Sona's back, ignoring the hawk-like eyes of Serafall, once done he gave it back to the plants who sealed it and carried it away. Then taking up the needle and thread he quickly sterilised them before stitching her back.

It took much longer than either sister would have thought, they both let out sighs of relief when Naruto leaned back, "And done. Sorry it took so long, but with how tightly I stitched you together, the chance of any lasting scars from this are next to zero. You will have to treat them rather carefully though, also I hope you don't plan on doing serious movements of your back anytime this week, otherwise you could rip the skin," He gave the utensils back to his plants and dusted his hands, fire coating them and burning away any leftovers.

The plants released Sona and moved to hover near Naruto, he lightly patted their heads, "You all did well today. You can go back to sleep now, I hope you have a pleasant one," He watched as the plants moved back to their pots before returning to a regular size once more and looking like something that may be brought from your local flower shop. He took the rag that had been placed on the be and dipped it in some nearby clean water, washing down Sona's back before giving her his jacket, "Cover yourself. Also, do not waste my time by trying to hide something like this again Sona."

The pale Sona took the long black jacket which had been pulled out of the air and wrapped it around herself before tightening up the straps on the front, "I think this lesson will take its hold in my mind Naruto."

Serafall moved so she was standing in front of Naruto, a somewhat cross look on her face, "Explain please?"

"Sona wanted my pass to the familiar forest, I gave it to her as I was sending my group elsewhere for theirs. She asked where, I told her. I refused to tell her how to get there, which she found wasn't fair. So I told her who I spoke to in order to get there. Though I also told her that she wasn't ready to use the method that I did... What you see is the result. Thankfully I called Tiamat and told her not to be too nasty," Naruto gave a light wave of his hand showing that he had finished explaining.

Serafall turned to Sona, "Is this true So-tan?"

"H-hai Onee-sama..." Sona trailed turning her face away.

"Muuu, you two are playing with Levi-tan's heart~!"

Naruto gave a blank expression, "I don't know any 'Levi-tan'."

"Argk!"

Sona put up defensive hands, "Now now Naruto, isn't that a little harsh?"

The vampire just gave her an 'are you stupid' look. Though seeing as she didn't want to budge on the manner Naruto stepped forward to Serafall, putting his fingers on her chin and lowering himself to her eye level, "Like I said, I don't know any 'Levi-tan', but I won't let anything hurt Serafall," He turned his head to her right shoulder, "Isn't that right?"

The black snake that was coiled around Serafall showed itself causing Sona to take a small step back, "Onee-sama?"

"Hehe, Naruto has Mors-san watching over me," A giddy smile and creepy blush appeared on her face.

Naruto reached out and lightly touched Mors, "Of course, you are the most vulnerable Maou after all. Unlike the Sirzechs whom is a child, you don't have the stern Grayfia to protect your back. Ajuka can project a false dimension around himself at will and is nearly impossible to attack unless he is attacking you. Falbium is next to impossible to find unless you book an appointment years ahead or blackmail him into appearing. Either way he will be on guard."

Serafall's expression fell, his reasoning was rather sound. If someone were to attack a Maou she would be the best target, "I...Hehe..." She nearly gasped as she felt lips press against the crown of her head, "N-Naruto?"

"The Underworld that I have come to care about would not be the same if you were to become injured, let alone if you were to perish. Please don't make me go through such a change again," He trailed as he softly cupped her cheek, resting his forehead against her's as he closed his eyes.

A few moments passed and he went to pull away only for Serafall to put her own hand over his, holding it tightly. Her head tilted up and she stared into those eyes of his, those that were able to look straight through people were locked souly onto her, "Is now a good time to be greedy?" Serafall questioned, she faintly saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, that damnable smirk of his, it always made her heart race.

Serafall leaned up on her toes pressing her lips against his for a brief moment. She felt her ice try to attack him only to be bat away by the dead ice of Naruto. Seeing that her magic was under control again she smiled, raising her arms and wrapping them tightly around his neck before pressing their lips together again.

Sona blushed and turned away, she really did _not_ need to see her sister like this. Though she could not turn away fully, no, a part of her had to watch. Gone was the childish Serafall, while this one was still somewhat playful, it was much more mature in nature. She was greedy and lustful, she wanted, no it appeared as though she _needed_ Naruto.

Her sister, one of the most powerful people in the Underworld was in love. While Sona had come to accept that her sister harboured feelings for Naruto, she had not expected this. She watched her sister's body lean into his, pressing against it as his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame, support her as she lifted herself up on the tips of her toes.

"We have returned Naruto-sa-" A deep chill washed over the room. Sona stiffly turned her head to see a rather disarrayed looking maid with a ticking brow. Her normally pristine clothing was in tatters showing off her pale legs that showed minor injuries. Behind her Mikoto held his hand out to Shikamaru, the latter giving a tired sigh before placing a wad of cash in his hands.

Mikoto gave a devilish smile before vanishing along with Anna, the rest following shortly after while Arachna and Irori stayed behind. Serafall peeled away from Naruto at the murderous intent being directed at her, Naruto though closed his eyes and smiled, "How bold, you made Sona's heart race."

Serafall gasped, "Ah So-tan?!" She looked to her sister who refused to meet her gaze. Slowly turning back to Naruto she fought the blush that was creeping up on her, "I uh... Have to go now yeah!" With that she grabbed Sona and vanished into the Sitri magic circle.

When they had vanished completely, he turned towards Arachna, "How were they?"

A wide smile threatened to split her face, "Watching them stumble about through my lands was quite entertaining master. Though they were able to form their contracts without any issue. They have, of course asked to inform you of what they acquired themselves. I wish to respect their choice if you will allow it?"

"Of course I will," Naruto closed his eyes, a warm smile crossing his face as it filled with the memory of how he had first met Arachna, "You can rest if you want Arachna, you have done well."

Arachna gave a bow before vanishing completely. She would need some rest after all the running and fighting that had happened the last day and a bit. Once Irori felt her vanish she took a few small steps forward, "Naruto-sama, I became the Alpha for a pack of Dire Wolves."

Naruto widened his eyes at her words before examining her body, "Are the others as injured as you Irori?" He looked at the slowly healing wounds on her body with a frown.

"The vampires are fine, they healed quickly. Mikoto is heavily injured but refuses treatment from anyone but Anna, Anna is well while Shoko and Shikamaru were completely untouched. I apologise for appearing so unsightly Naruto-sama, now that my report is done, may I leave?" Irori bowed her head waiting for his response.

Naruto though grabbed her hand softly, "No. I am going to assume you were protecting the others again?" He did not get a response from Irori causing him to frown lightly, "They are able to look after themselves."

Her gaze snapped up and she locked eyes with him, "That may be true, but you would not have let anyone get hurt. You would have protected us all if you had been there. When you are not with our group, is it not my role to fill in your position?"

Naruto dragged her to the bed and sat her down, refusing to listen to her protests, "You're not me," He grabbed her legs and removed the damaged long socks, picking up a wet cloth from nearby and washing them down, "You are you and I like you. So please let me be me okay?"

Irori was about to retort only to stop and pout as she thought over his words, "Not fair... That's not fair Naruto-sama..."

He would not say it out loud, but Irori looked rather cute when she pouted, "Now look at this, having your master take care of you?"

"N-Naruto-sama I am fi-"

"I _insist_ , let me take care of you for now, you always do it for the rest of us."

Any retort that Irori had died in her throat as she looked into his eyes. They were oddly serious for this type of conversation. Also the way his hands ran down her legs and cast over a soothing feelings. Taking a few breaths to control herself Irori did her best to meet him with a level gaze, "Why?"

"Because I like looking after yo-"

"No why were you with Maou Leviathan?"

An awkward silence floated between the two for a few moments. Naruto, now finished healing Irori's legs rested his head atop her knees gazing up at her, "If you were denied something for your entire life... Would that not become the most precious thing to you? Something that you would trade anything for? Something that would toy with you constantly?"

Irori frowned at his words, "I do not really understand Naruto-sama..."

"Serafall can't come into contact with people she cares about unless they have an incredibly high affinity for ice type magic. I just so happen to be the only one outside of her family that she knows who is male. Not only that but I started to somewhat feel for her before I left the Gremory household. Though she is rather childish at times, well most of the time, it can be fun to be around her, though it is when she shows who she really is... Behind that mask is a woman who has been lonely her entire life, I want to show her that she isn't cursed. I want to rescue Serafall... Though I don't really know how to at the moment so I stumble about, letting her lead," Naruto gave an awkward smile, "Kinda like I did for each of you."

Her fingers tightened on the torn hem of her uniform, "I... I was not aware Naruto-sama... I apologise for my earlier actions... Is Maou Leviathan okay?"

"Not really, though she appears to be tough on the outside... You can see that she is scared, I don't want it to get any worse. I have Mors watching over her so she is safe from physical harm... I just don't know if I can be the emotional support that she needs me to be."

Irori reached forward and lightly cupped his face, raising it up so that they were looking at each other, a stoic expression on her face, "Stop doubting yourself Naruto-sama. Maou Leviathan seems to care for you, so just be you, that is what she appears to want."

Naruto gave an awkward smile, "Maybe I am just overthinking it?"

"You definitely are Naruto-sama."

* * *

Serafall's feet hit the ground, her free hand travelling up to her lips. His taste still faintly there, this caused her cheeks to heat up as she crouched down on the ground, "O-Onee-sama!" She widened her eyes at the choked words of her younger sister, quickly looking to her and releasing her hold.

"S-So-tan!?" The young Maou exclaimed in shock. Having forgotten she had grabbed onto her sister when she made her hasty getaway.

Sona recovered surprisingly well, her back was a little stiff, but she would trust in Naruto's words. She gripped at his jacket a little tighter before frowning, that was a man she did not want to try to understand, "There are some things that can't be unseen."

"Ah... Ah So-tan..." Serafall stammered on the spot before taking a deep breath in, gone was her childish persona, "Sona."

Alarm bells started ringing in the head of the younger sibling. Her sister hardly ever tried to held a serious conversation with her, "O-Onee-sama?" She questioned hesitantly.

Serafall though sat down on her younger sister's bed, "Is... Is it wrong?" She looked at Sona and saw the confusion, "Is it alright if I... If Naruto and I that is... Is it okay if we are together?"

Sona fidgeted with her hands. She had learnt early on that conversations about Naruto were not to be taken lightly at all when her sister was involved. Her face became taut as she mauled the idea around in her head, "... It isn't really up to me Onee-san. Though from what I saw, you two look well together. The alliances that you're drafting together seem to be working incredibly well. If I had to say, It may be for the best if you two were to be together. I do not understand the emotions that you were feeling at that point, but for the first time... I could say that I saw you happy. You were you, not hiding behind that mask you normally put in place... It made me a little happy to see you like that. It was a side I hadn't seen before."

Serafall looked to the ground at Sona's words, "So... So you don't think that it is wrong for a Vampire and a Devil to be together?"

"I don't. I also doubt that Kaa-sama and Tou-sama would care either. When the council tried to force me into an arranged marriage it was Tou-sama that suggested that I played my way out of them with chess. He even taught me the lessons. From what I know though, Naruto's faction is gathering a large following from around the world and mythologies. If by chance the Dark Council tried to end your relationship, could it not be seen as a slight against the Vampires?" Sona crossed her arms under her bust, striking her fingers against her arms, "If the Devils were to make a slight against the Vampires once they become whole again... I think even the Dark Council would see that it could lead to weapons being pointed at us."

Sona gave a small nod, "It would be difficult for someone to speak out against you and Naruto together, unless they were a family member. I don't see any issue with it from our side."

Serafall's head sunk a little, "Uh, well... Krul-chan is nice?"

The room was quiet, Sona pursed her lips again, "Minato Tepes," spoke the younger sibling.

That name seemed to be able to sour any talk, it was no secret that the man was a crazy purist. Valerie his own daughter is seen as nothing more than a tool, if she did not have such a powerful Sacred Gear, well Naruto had voiced concern over the subject which was enough to make a pit in her stomach. Of course Serafall had spoken very, very briefly to the youngest sister of Naruto, she seemed incredibly nice.

Along with the fact that the three sisters got what they always wanted, a brother. Serafall could recall the cold look that had been in the eyes of Krul when they met so long ago, she had hate for everything in the world. Now though, Serafall could see that the hatred had left her, now Krul just seemed to be happy and content with the way things were. Doing her best to make those around her happy.

Serafall gave her head a light shake, "I'm not worried about what that _creature_ thinks. Though I don't know what I would do if Naruto's sisters weren't happy with us being together. Their relationship is already fragmented and slowly repairing... I don't want to get in the way of that."

Sona frowned, "You could always try to deal with it, pushing through and showing them that you are good for him Onee-sama. Krul-san is smart, the thought that she doesn't already know about you and Naruto never crossed my mind."

"Muu~ Maybe I'll go speak with Krul-san! Ta So-tan~!"

* * *

Issei was red faced. There were many things that could cause a young hormonal teen to go red faced. In this situation the majority of them did not apply. Though because of his incredible perversion Irori had made sure to wear the most covering clothing possible. She did not want to become some twisted fantasy to be played out by his left hand... That poor dragon.

The reason why Issei was red faced, at least the reason Irori hoped for, was due to the fact that he was currently in the training ground of the Carmilla Group. It was ice and snow as far as the eye could see, mountains lining the horizon while storm clouds loomed overhead. Irori did not know quite how it got to this stage, before their training had increased to new levels it was once a beautiful landscape. What she knew of that time was that Naruto and Nyx entered and the land was never the same after they fought.

This meant, that Issei's red face, was likely caused due to his blood rushing to his extremities in order to try to keep them warm. A stoic expression was on Irori's face as Rias stood behind her. The scarlet heiress was wearing her warmest clothing and still shivering while Irori stood without care for the bone chilling wind, "Cretin," She called staring at Issei, making sure he knew just who she was referring to, "Until I believe that you have learned your lesson, these grounds, ones that were changed to this state as the aftermath of a sparing lesson of the very person you insulted... These lands will be your home."

A large gust of wind roared between them as the howling of wolves filled the air along with snow. When it passed a pack of five feet tall wolves stood around Irori, their forms terrifying, "Valkis, my trusted familiar has agreed to help in this lesson. It took him mere moments in the presence of Naruto-sama to understand he was a man to be respected," Irori turned and patted the largest wolf, a long scar running down his face as black fur covered his large body, "You will be their prey."

Issei gulped down the bile that just rose into his throat, "B-Buchou? You can't be serious about letting this happen can you?!"

Rias did not get a chance to answer, as Irori did it for her, "Your Master has no choice in the matter. It is well within my right to fight you over the verbal defecation you call words directed towards my Master. Naruto-sama is not bothered, this is due to the fact that you are nothing, you have no backing, no rank and no strength. You Cretin are little more than an ant. No, that would be insulting to ants. Now while Naruto-sama may not mind, the Carmilla Group will not accept, in _any_ form, a slight against our master and friend. Following that, if what was said was to go public, the Gremory family would be destroyed, the Devils wish not to go to war again and will more than likely offer them up on a plate as repayment for the slight against their sole ally in this world."

Irori lightly clapped her hands, cutting off the retort she saw that Issei was about to make, "Do well to understand that your Sacred Gear will not work here. In these lands, it is about personal strength, not that which is gifted to us. Not even my own can stand to be out in this air. Should you not believe me, do try it now."

Issei didn't like her tone at all, such a beautiful woman should not be so cold, then again all the Queens he had met seemed that way. Pushing the thought aside he lifted his left hand into the air, watching it glow red for a few moments before shattering just before it could fully form, "W-what?"

"As I said Cretin, your Sacred Gear will _not_ work here. This ice around us is made by Naruto-sama, it consumes anything that comes into contact with it, even now your energy is slowly being drained. Thus the Boosted Gear can not fully form as it can never gather itself completely before it starts to lose energy," Irori frowned lightly, "Now though, you have seen how futile it is. Survive in this world until I see fit to release you. In five minutes my pack will hunt you to the ends of this world. You had best start running Cretin."

Issei looked to Rias, only checking that she wasn't going to put a stop to it before shaking his head and running as fast as he could in the other direction. Valkis nudged Irori gently before lowering himself to the ground, "Climb on, Naruto-sama would not take kindly to us not looking after you Alpha."

She levelled a cold look at the dire wolf before relenting, "If you insist," She hovered into the air and softly landed on his back in a side saddle position. Irori shifted her gaze to Rias as Valkis stood up, "My pack _will_ maim him," She gave slight pause, watching her words sink into the heiresses brain, "Do not worry, he shall not die here. That would bring trouble to Naruto-sama, for that reason, I kindly asked the Phenex family for some of their tears. They were all to happy, making sure that I was incredibly well looked after during my small visit... Though I suppose I should have mentioned that Krul is in here somewhere, she wanted to spar against Mikoto."

Rias paled at those names. Mikoto was the one that had slammed Issei through multiple walls, also from what she knew, Mikoto held an incredible amount of respect for Naruto and knew just how deeply connected the vampire prince had been to his mother.

Krul though, Rias did not even want to think about what Krul would do to Issei. That is if she knew, though judging by the fact that she was with Mikoto in this dimension at the same time as Issei made Rias believe that she did in fact know. Krul was, well cruel. A twisted vampire queen that used to lead the Tepes faction, now though she wants to be with her brother more than anything else.

With a deep breath Rias looked to Irori, jumping in shock when one of the wolves knelt down next to her, "Irori-san?"

"You would be worried?" She questioned, watching as Rias bashfully turned away, "Naruto-sama is the same. He worries over us constantly... I understand on some extent, though maybe it is due to the Queen piece inside of me that I find myself so worried about the well being of the Carmilla Group. Or is this how it feels to simple have friends?"

The air around them became rather quiet as Rias climbed up onto one of the wolves, though unlike Irori it was harder for her to keep her balance so she lightly grabbed tufts of fur to keep a hold. "... I don't remember my life before. The farthest back I can remember was struggling to open my eyes and looking into the sad ones of Naruto-sama. I understood concepts, yet not what they actually meant. Even now I still find it hard to fully understand everything going on around me."

Irori ignored the gasp that came from Rias, "To others, Naruto-sama is just an important part of their lives, even for you Rias Gremory, you lived before he came into your world... Naruto-sama is my life, from the moment I have opened my eyes he has been there, hopefully until the moment I close them as well. I want nothing more, I just want to protect my world, Naruto-sama."

Rias looked down at the ice on the ground. She now understood, the others would be much, much easier to be forgiven by than the one with her now. Her fingers tightened on the tufts of fur. Issei had insulted everything that Irori had ever known for herself, "How intense are you going to be on Issei..." She whispered out not really wanting to know the answer for herself.

"Naruto-sama has said that he has potential. I can not see it, though I know he uses his Sacred Gear much too much. This will train his body, if only a little while giving me the satisfaction of bringing him close to death a few times," Irori glanced in the direction of Rias before giving a warm smile, "When I feel that he has learnt his lesson or I run out of Phenex Tears, I will return his battered body to the mortal realm."

A few moments passed between the two as a gentle wind started to blow causing a light whistle in the air, "...You have gotten really strong in such a short time Irori..." Came something akin to a whisper from Rias.

The maid in question rose a thin brow, "You are gravely mistaken if you believe that to be true. Compared to the enemies that are coming, I am naught but a pest. Now, I am slowly approaching where Naruto-sama was when he fought Pestilence, the weakest of the Horsemen... It took weeks for Naruto-sama to recover fully. When he did he vanished for a handful of months before reappearing... _Something_ had changed, no longer was he just Naruto-sama... He was something _much_ more. We just don't know what exactly he became. Becoming the Apprentice of Death... That shouldn't change someone this much should it? I worry about him, about Naruto-sama."

"Speaking of him, where is Naruto? I kind of thought he would be interested in something like this," Rias questioned, she had found it strange that she hadn't heard from him yet.

"My hope is that Naruto-sama is resting. He has been pushing himself so hard of late. Kuroka stayed behind to make sure he was resting, alongside Moka. I believe that the former is laying in bed with him at the moment, while the latter is doing her best to try and make a decision between joining them, or following her duty," A faint smile played at her lips, "I hope to be able to join them after this."

"Now you're just teasing me aren't you?" Rias muttered out, giving her head a small shake, "I would suppose that I am not invited?"

"Not a single one of us will relinquish our spot if that is what you're asking?" Irori turned away and looked out into the vast expense, "We haven't even started to chase him yet and he is nearly dead. I suppose we have given him enough time now, Valkis let's go."

A mighty howl tore through the wind as the wolves started to run. Rias ducked down and hung tight to the one she was riding, sparing a glance to the side in order to see Irori not even budge under the rapid shifts, her posture staying straight as she rode side saddle. If it were not such a situation she would feel incredibly impressed at watching such a sight.

It did not take them long to come across Issei, his face in the ground as snow had already started to cover his form. Valkis walked up and bit down on his leg, ripping the boy up from his place on the ground and shaking the snow off of him, "Hypothermia," The scarred wolf growled out, "What a weak devil."

Rias came to a stop near Issei and looked down at the boy, "I thought that he would have lasted a fair bit longer."

"This is due to poor training Rias," Irori spoke calmly, "Freezing an entire battlefield is not a difficult feat. It may be on a smaller scale, but even Sona-san is capable of such a thing. If you truly plan on going anywhere in the rating games, your peerage needs to be able to cope with whatever environment they are put in."

Her gaze continued to take in the form of Issei, the other members of her peerage changing places with his form, "We... We thought we had gotten strong. While Naruto was gone. Seems like we were wrong."

Irori held her hand out to the side an old fashioned shotgun forming in her hand, "I lied, it is _difficult_ to bring a Sacred Gear out, even if you were to have balance breaker you would still struggle. If he was to have mastery over his Sacred Gear he may be able to do it," She pulled the hammers back with her thumb before letting the double barrelled rifle ring striking Issei in the chest. Valkis dropped him to the ground as the shotgun vanished, the snow around Issei melting as he hit the ground, "It wasn't worth a Phenex Tear to get rid of his hypothermia... Plus this way I got to shoot him."

Rias looked at Irori in confusion, "You have a healing type?"

"No, nothing like that. Also, why would I tell you?" Irori rose a brow at her before giving a light chuckle, watching as Issei stood up, "Run Cretin, if you fall asleep again I might just let my pack eat you."

"I-It's cold, I don't know how anyone can survive out here?! How is this meant to be fair?!" Issei protested. He stopped though as the wind warped around Irori, a pair of small feet lightly landing on the back of Valkis.

"I found you~" Chimed in Krul causing Rias and Issei to pale, "Run, please run as fast as you can. I will not ignore what you said, I am going to hunt you, I am going to kill you in the most painful way possible and when I am done, I am going to parade your corpse around to your parents and show them what a pitiful, disgusting, insignificant thing you are."

Issei shivered, her words having painted a picture in his head, "You look a little cold there," A great wall of flames rose up from behind Issei causing him to stumble forward away from the fire, "I'll make sure you're warm ant."

Irori looked between the two a faint look of distaste coming across her face, "I would have thought I had more time before you found us. Either way, we can begin our hunt in five minutes, if you die before then Cretin, we will leave your body to Krul after Mikoto scars it. You both accept that?" She eyed the two once more, as if daring them to protest.

Mikoto gave a light chuckle as flames whipped around his hand, "None at all Queeny."

"Such a nice Queen we have, always making interesting games for us," Krul let a wide smile stretch across her face, "I have no issue with this."

"Very well, Cretin, five minutes, try not to die before I catch you," Hearing those words spoken caused Issei to turn on his feet and run as fast as he could.

Rias turned to look at the other two, "You know you're not allowed to actually kill him right?" Though her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Krul was currently squatted on the ground in front of a small fire Mikoto had made, the large man doing something similar, only more... manly. Rias looked over to Irori, "They know right?"

"I did tell them that Naruto-sama wanted him alive. That should be enough," Irori looked towards the two who were in there own little world, "Krul, no limit breaker."

The pinkette gave a wide smile to the Queen, "I had no plans about using it. If I was playing with you though, well I might just have to."

The smile was returned in force.

Issei was not smiling, no his breathing was harsh as his feet continued to strike the ground. His jeans and t-shirt doing nothing to stop this cold. His nose had been runny not long ago, now though it was frozen, he could hear the taunting laugh of Krul all around him.

If... If by some miracle he made it out of this alive, well he might have to respect Naruto a little more, if for nothing else, than for his ability to keep these people in line most of the time. For now though he would ru- His thoughts promptly stopped as he felt a chilling breeze run through his chest, looking down he saw well maintained nails poking out through the front of his chest, "I caught you," He knew that Krul had caught him again... This was his favourite one to be caught by, Mikoto would burn him to near death before healing him and letting him run. If he didn't run then they would chop off a finger, it would heal, though very slowly.

Irori... He hated being caught by Irori, he never remembered what happened, but he knew that he _hated_ being caught by Irori. Seeing her appear in front of him was enough to freeze him solid. He just could not process what she was doing, "I...I'm sorry Krul-sama. I, I promise I won't speak out of turn again."

"You _can_ learn. Not good enough though, Irori, I win again!" Her voice carried through the wind as Issei passed out on her hand, with a flick of her wrist his body fell to the ground, not a single drop of blood having landed on her hand, "How many more times can I do this Irori?"

"Thirteen, then we will have to call it a day."

Krul gave a light shrug of her shoulders, "It took me a little longer this time, I think he is improving."

* * *

 **Omake:** Naruto and Gray.

The Gremory house had grown quiet. It was the early hours of the morning and no one bar the two light haired queens were awake. They found themselves in the kitchen, Naruto's lips pursed into a frown as he had been forced to wear an apron.

His eyes had become narrow as he was crouched down, watching the cake in front of him, "Is it done yet Gray?"

Grayfia blinked in shock at the young child, "No, we have only just put it in. It will take some time still, we will have to wait until then."

Naruto frowned, "I don't like waiting. Why am I even doing this? This 'cake' thing is just going to taste like dry ash that was roasted atop dry faecal matter."

"You seem to be in a rather creative mood today. Normally you would have stopped after dry ash," Grayfia commented as she started to prepare the icing, "Also you said you wanted to make something to cheer up Ojou-sama after she got bad results on her test."

Naruto slowly turned to Grayfia and the two looked at one another for a few moments, he slowly raised his hand and pointed it at the oven, "How long does this take?"

A smile tugged at the maid's mouth, "Not overly long. With the amount of care and the recipe you used, I don't think it will taste like ash."

"I didn't say it would," Naruto replied before turning to look at the oven again, "It could be the best tasting cake in the world... But I will never know what it tastes like. To me, it will be ash, moist dry ash-"

"That was roasted above faecal matter?" Grayfia offered with a risen brow.

A faint smile tugged at Naruto's lips, "That sounds about right."

The atmosphere between the two was warm, yet quiet. It lasted for a few moments longer before the chirping of birds started to fill the air. Grayfia looked around before seeing the paper characters that Naruto had created singing to one another on the counter top, "You don't like the quiet do you?"

"Not really. It was normally pretty quiet at home... It allowed me to study better... After the fires stopped burning... It was really quiet then too," Naruto looked down for a few moments before looking at Grayfia, tears brimming the edges of his eyes, "What did we do wrong Gray? Why did we get punished? We didn't want to hurt anyone, we just wanted to live together for as long as possible."

Grayfia stopped what she was doing and moved to Naruto's side, kneeling down beside him and drawing him in close, "You didn't do anything wrong Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong."

"T-then why Gray?" He choked out his face buried into her blouse.

Grayfia went stiff, she didn't know what to say to him. Of course she had been informed of what had happened to Naruto, she could not imagine how it would have felt to be in his shoes, yet here he was, leaning on her for support, she fumbled, for a few moments unable to come up with any words that she could say, finally it came, more than likely in the worst way possible, "The world is cruel, it is cold, uncaring and most of the time unjust. There is nothing that we can do other than to endure it and push forward."

"So you're saying we should just ignore the bad things?" Naruto looked up at her a little confused, "I... That doesn't sit right," He reached up and clutched at his chest, "I want them to hurt, to hurt like I do. To know pain, to know loss, helplessness, futility, I want them to know and feel everything that they made me."

"Naruto..." She trailed, tightening her grip on the child.

Naruto though gave his head a light shake, "I won't ignore it. I'll let this feeling fester, acting as fuel for my wrath. I will show the world that the Carmilla are not dead, that we should still be respected... I hate the quiet, because when it is quiet... I remember how I did nothing. I was not strong enough to protect anything, they beat me, held me down and made me watch before leaving me in a state where they thought I would die... I should have died... I think I did die. But I'm here, so while I am here, I will make the world see justice, no matter how cruel."

Grayfia gave a sad smile holding him close, "I will help you however I can. But is this the right way for you to go about this Naruto?"

"I need to get stronger, much stronger than I am."

"Very well, we can have some lessons after we are done here," She warmed up a little as Naruto pulled away looking at the cake again.

His eyes loomed over it for a few moments, "Why am I making the little brat a cake?"

"I believe your words were 'The only thing worse than a clingy Rias are a sulky Rias.' Though I was a little surprised as well, it had seemed like you two weren't getting along?"

Naruto swayed his head from side to side a few times, seemingly his previous mood gone completely, "She's a spoilt little brat, I know she means well, but she doesn't really understand how others think. So what she thinks to fun acts of kindness, normally end up being a bother to everyone else... She tries though, and that's more than most."

* * *

 **Harem List**

Rias

Kuroka

Irori

Krul

Serafall

Moka

Rossweisse

Shoko (Though I might yet have her with Shikamaru... Still not sure.)

 **PA: I am probs gonna take a month or so off from writing fanfiction. There are many reasons, none of them are related to you guys though so don't worry about it that much, mostly I want to work on a story that I would like to see published at some point in time. I have had the plan down for a while, just I am not finding much time to work on it. I might also draw up some more story boards for where I want these current fics to go, I have a rough plan, but a bit of extra down on paper wouldn't hurt.**

 **Just thought I would let you all know so you don't panic. See you soon(ish).**


	14. Between Monsters and Men

**PA: I'm back only a little over a month but I did start work on this chapter a little while ago or the delay would be longer. I mean, you guys do remember that I said I would be taking a month off right? Nah really, I am serious, check the author note last chapter, main reason I was quite was because I wasn't on fanfiction all that much...**

 **Either way, chapter is here now, I hope you enjoy it. Though like always the reviews come first.**

 **EVERYONE IN REGARDS TO MOKA:** Was tired as fuck, my bad, went back and updated that so it shows that she is indeed on the vampire harem train. Must of uh, forgotten to punch her ticket?

 **Angeldoctor:** The scene you are looking for will be in the next chapter, things may have stopped their minds from working at full capacity during this one.

 **BBorn:** I thought long and hard about Akeno, *snickers* uh in regards to her... Well things are going to happen, but she won't be with Issei or Naruto, so that is some good and bad news I guess?

 **FateBurn:** I got a fair bit done, so thanks for your well wishes, uh the Moka not being there was a mistake that was quickly seen to, will probs make an updated harem/possible harem list at the end of chapter.

 **Tenma Sosei:** Naruto shows that he can make clones in this chapter, well he makes one, that kind just talks, but he can make clones so don't worry. In regards to Naruto making humanity ageless, it isn't possible for him, at least not at the moment. Will be explained more in later chapters.

As for the harem, increasing the number any more than it already has been is not something I am keen on doing. This does not mean that there won't be some scenes, but they just probably won't lead to anything really. In regards to Arachna, you will just have to wait and see.

 **grabblers:** I only just noticed that once you pointed it out. Yasaka could be interesting, but if I wanted to tie all the races together it would be better to go for an angel right? Either way, it is still a while into the future were I have to worry about that, plus I don't want to increase the harem too much more than it already has been.

As for traditional comedy scenes, well we should probably let them settle into school first right? Though I am glad you liked the scene between the sisters.

 **StayBlessed:** I don't know if I can make Shikamaru any lazier, not sure if that is a good thing or not... In regards to the whole Kuroka/Phenex business all I can say is that it isn't _really_ over yet. In the next few chapters or so you should see what I mean, I can't really give you much more without spoiling something, other than 'It isn't over yet', Naruto still holds the cards and the game is still running, even if the Phenex family think that it has ended.

I am happy to hear that you enjoy the story so much that a single scene can cause this much distress and leave such a feeling inside of you, but at this point I think we can agree that Naruto is a cunning bastard, if not you might see just how deep his thought process goes by the end of the chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

 **Warning: This chapter exceeds 20k words, please take your time.**

* * *

Krul shifted her gaze once again to Anna. The young Phoenix was once again happily taking down notes from the chalkboard. Her brother had asked her to watch over Anna, she would not let him down, there was no way she would be able to stand his disappointed look if it was directed at her.

Krul's attention was snapped away briefly as a piece of paper was sent towards her desk, with deft hands she snapped it from the air before it could land and quickly opened it, 'I know you are new and all, but do you want to grab a bite to eat after school Uzumaki-san?' She rose a brow and looked up, seeing a smiling boy lightly waving at her, 'I am old enough to be his grandparent,' She inwardly thought with a frown.

Quickly turning the piece of paper she scribbled down her response and tossed it back to the teen only for the teacher to grab it before it reached the student's desk. The overly watchful woman picked the note up and opened it wide, "Uzumaki-san says that she is sorry she won't be able to meet up after school Abarai-san. She has made prior commitments with her 'Onii-chan', as she calls him."

Anna quickly turned around in her seat and waved her hands defensively, "N-no Krul-san it is fine, Mikoto is coming to pick me up after school today."

Inwardly Krul cringed, sometimes Anna could be pretty dense. It appeared that this was going to be one of those times, quickly thinking on her feet Krul responded, "Naruto-nii told me about that already. He wanted me to gather a few things from back home to bring to him here."

The teacher gave a confused look, "Uzumaki Naruto... Your older brother is the new school Nurse Uzumaki-san?"

Krul gave a small nod in response to which many in the class started to talk about unfair genetics, "Though he is a fully qualified Doctor, his wife Uzumaki Kuroka is a nurse along with Uzumaki Irori, his adoptive sister."

"Oh I can have Mikoto bring it when he comes to pick me up, so just let me know what you need Krul-san," Anna said brightly, still missing the fact that Krul was trying her hardest to get away from the teen that invited her out.

The instructor crumbled up the note in her hand, "Well I wish you two the best of luck," She gave a faint smile as she walked forward, straight at Krul she leaned in close to the young looking vampire queen, whispering into her ear, "If you want to avoid it that much, just make a commotion in class. I will explain it to your brother why you were held back."

Krul gave a smile back, "Thank you Sensei," She saw Anna flinch, no doubt having heard their conversation.

Anna frowned and she looked down at her hands, 'Did Krul make those excuses so that she didn't have to go?' She fumbled with her pen for a few moments, 'I am just being a burden to Krul...' A small tear ran down her cheek, she didn't want to burden anyone, she didn't want to have to rely on people.

"I'm sorry."

It was faint, just a whisper but Krul heard her easily. Krul shook her head, with vigour flowing through her body she stood up and slammed and hands on her desk drawing the entire classes attention, "Baka baka baka! What would Mikoto do if he saw you crying like this huh?! You need to st-"

"Uzumaki-san that is quite enough!"

"-op worrying about what other people think, sure sometimes you are dense and a bit of a pain, but you're family Anna! Don't you dare forget that baka!"

The instructor had to fight the smile that threatened to come across her face as she looked over to Anna, she had been crying moments before but now had a determined look on her face and was nodding strongly to Krul's words, "See me after class Uzumaki-san, even further disturbances and I will call for your brother. Am I clear?"

Krul saw the meaning behind her words, this was a one time deal. Krul gave a small bow to the teacher, "I understand Sensei," She stated calmly before sitting down, ignoring the looks that were being sent her way but giving Anna a small thumbs up. As she was looking to Anna she spotted something behind the girl.

A large black crow was sitting on the tree outside of the window, its red eyes looking straight at her, Krul felt as if it was smirking, taunting her even as it strode from side to side on the branch, calling all the while. Krul swallowed deeply, turning her gaze to the front of the class.

She would do her best in this class from now, hopefully the teacher would stay true to her word and inform Naruto of what was happening, otherwise Shin would no doubt spill the beans to his master once again. She could not fault Shin, not at all, he was no doubt just doing his job... Either that or he had become a real bastard and was mocking her. Either way she found a small amount of solace in the fact that if Shin was here, there was a very, very high change that Arachna was currently tormenting Moka. That thought alone brought a small smile to her face.

That was at least until Shin landed next to the window and opened it up, flapping into the room and landing on her book. The rest of the class stood up in shock while Shin paced back and forward on her book, staring at her the entire time, slowly she raised a hand toward the crow that had made himself visible to everyone else.

"U-Uzumaki-san, you shouldn't touch a bird like that, who knows what kind of bugs it has on it?"

"CAW!?"

Krul gingerly reached for Shin's crown and scratched it lightly, "Crows are actually incredibly clean, them being dirty is actually a misconception. Much like cockroaches, you know that if you touch a cockroach it will run away so that it can clean itself?"

"Caw!"

Krul gave an uneasy smile, "I didn't mean to offend you. It is also not well known, but crows are incredibly smart, able to solve all kinds of puzzles and humans are starting to believe that they can understand speech," Krul tilted her head slightly, "Sorry for rambling, but my brother is quite fond of crows so I learnt a fair bit of information from him. Your friends are probably looking for you, you shouldn't keep them waiting you know?" She told/questioned Shin who tilted his head slightly before scratching at her book. Krul just sunk into her chair a little, "Really?"

"Caw!" And with a mighty flap he left the room again the others took their seats, a few of them sending weary glances towards Krul as they did. The instructor quickly restarted the lesson while Krul looked down at her book, it took her a few moments but she saw it, 'Naruto wants to see you after you get told off by your teacher'. That was etched with the steps Shin had made.

A smile slipped across her face, in her books Shin had upgraded himself from a 'crow' to a clever bastard.

* * *

Naruto turned around to face those in the infirmary with him as Shin landed on his windowsill. Moka had fainted and was carried here, apparently Arachna had gone a little too far with teasing Moka. For that reason Moka found her head being supported in the lap of Irori who was cooling her head with a face cloth.

Shikamaru had crept in here at some point and gone to bed while Shoko was currently doing her nails alongside Kuroka. It caused Naruto to frown, Mikoto was no doubt just getting out of bed right now, so the only ones actually doing anything in his group were the two that looked the youngest, if he wasn't including himself, then they were the oldest ones as well, next to Mikoto that is. Actually, he wasn't all too sure how old Shikamaru was... "Shikamaru, how old are you?"

The lazy teen sat up and blinked owlishly at Naruto for a few moments, "I nearly ate that Sanada Nobushige guy that everyone goes on about... What do they call him? Yukimura? That sounds about right. It is troublesome to remember an exact age, but I was pretty young then, maybe only 20?"

"So you're the fourth oldest, Mikoto and Anna both being around five hundred while I am seven hundred," Naruto had given up trying to defend his age by now, Krul never had any intention of having a younger brother and she made a note to bring that up whenever he tried. His eyes drifted to those in the room, "You're all so young."

The others all seemed to pout a little while Kuroka gave a small shrug, "I have forever, in ten thousand years the age gap won't be that bad."

The sound of jaws dropping filled the room, Irori sent her a stupefied glance, "You are thinking ten thousand years into the future?"

Kuroka gave a stern nod, "Of course. Why would I not? Naruto-kun and Nyx-sama said that they are working on a method that will allow me to become a Blue Blooded Vampire nya~!" A warm smile came across her face, "When that happens, I just have to worry about people trying to seal us away. Though as far as I know, the Carmilla family were the only ones that knew how. Blue Bloods can not die after all, our bodies will just regenerate in a random location in the world with minor memory loss. Plus our children would have Blue Blood as well... Not only would they be strong, but as a parent I can relax a little knowing that they can not be truly killed nya~."

"That sounds a little morbid," Shoko trailed, "You don't even care if you lose your memories?"

Kuroka shook her head, "Nope, because I know that I love Naruto-kun so much that I could never forget about him. No, matter, what nya~! Plus, even if I do lose some of my memories... There will always be time to make more, not just with Naruto-kun... But with everyone here nya~. This is the place I want to be most, here in the Carmilla group. With all of you. I can't think of anything else I could want more."

The room fell quiet at Kuroka's words, not knowing just how to respond to her. This was interrupted as Naruto stood up and made his way over, placing a gentle kiss on her lips which caused her to blink in shock, "With friends, pain will fade to time. Despair will be washed away and turn to hope. Trust in those around you. Though I used the devil's evil pieces to turn you, this is no peerage and you are not my servants. You are my friends, my family. That is why we are the Carmilla Group. Because I would be proud to have any one of you take on the name Carmilla," Kuroka smiled brightly at his words and started to raise her hand only for Naruto to lightly wrap his own around it, "I know you did my dear."

Shikamaru lazily wave his hands in defence, "No way, no way. I couldn't handle being married to you."

The room froze once again before a quiet laughter started, it took them a few moments to find it before they widened their eyes, Naruto was laughing. A happy laugh, not the slight chuckle he gave when out in public, but a full blown laugh. He wasn't the only one as the others started to follow, to have such a serious and heart warming speech derailed so quickly, they could only do two things, get angry or laugh.

They did the latter, letting it continue for a short time before the bell rung and they started to split. Each going off to do their own things as it was the final class of the day. Moka though seemed to still be sleeping, that was until Irori leaned down close to her ear, "Naruto-sama is looking for someone to spank," She whispered out before leaning back as the silver-haired teen shot up quickly, "Oh, Krul was right. You are a masochist."

Moka quickly looked over to Naruto whom had moved to his desk, tending to one of the plants in front of him, "You lied to me Irori..."

"I just wanted to let you know that school is over now. Also, Naruto-sama is kicking us out, apparently he is going to start researching something dangerous and doesn't want us around while he is. Though I imagine that he might be a little tired when he comes home, why don't we prepare something special for him?" Irori offered, she saw Moka taking a great deal of time in trying to decide.

After a few more moments Moka gave a small bow, "Sorry Irori, but I am going to be doing some training with Bro-con. Maybe next time? Or if you still need help when we're done?!"

"Maybe, do not worry about it though Moka, if you already made plans than I was just a little slow is all," Irori gave a warm smile before walking out the door and down the halls, Moka following not long after as the others all started to leave as well. Naruto turned on his chair, looking at Kuroka. He was about to tell her that she should look at going as well, only to hear the faint steps of someone approaching.

After a few more moments he found himself looking at Musashi-Sensei, Krul's instructor for her final class of the day. Standing slightly behind her was Krul herself, giving a sheepish wave to Naruto. The vampire prince gave a curious glance, "Did Krul do something wrong Musashi-san?"

A small bit of background on Musashi Yuki, she graduated fairly well and was accepted into the university of her choice. This was due to the amount of time she spent studying. She takes her job very seriously, though does try to do her best to help her students when possible. She was attractive, of average height, cute yet still mature face devoid of blemishes, her hourglass shaped body had a tight behind and perky breasts around the same size as Moka's own. She had long brown hair that was properly maintained and pulled neatly into a bun behind her head with a thin glasses frame resting on her nose. She was a first year teacher, younger than Naruto only just... Well what his human ID said his age was anyway.

Despite all of that in the entire time she had spent alive she had not had a boyfriend. Not even once. Now she knew perfectly well that Naruto was taken, Kuroka had made that glaring clear at the general assembly when she kissed him on the lips after he had introduced her as his assistant nurse. Plus also what Krul had mentioned in class.

Even still, this did not stop the blush that rose to her cheeks when Naruto turned his full attention to her and spoke to her directly. She knew damn well how most of the female body of this school felt to their new resident doctor. Naruto leaned forward ever so slightly, "Musashi-san?" His light prod seemed to snap her from whatever daze she had been in.

"Ah yes, Uzumaki-san, what were we talking about?" A few strands of hair had come loose during her day, they found themselves promptly tucked behind her ear.

Naruto though seemed not to notice, "You brought my sister here, was there something that needed to be discussed? I do hope Krul is behaving, though with the sudden move... Well I hope she will be able to make friends here."

Yuki blinked a few times before quickly shacking her head negative, "No, no Uzumaki-san. Krul has been an absolute delight,very smart and studious, despite already appearing to know the material we are going over she pays rapt attention. I brought her here to clear up a misunderstanding that may happen, students talk and spread rumours, I just wanted to make sure you knew what actually happened. It would seem that young Krul-chan-"

Krul widened her eyes slightly from behind her teacher '-chan? Why are you referring to me in such an- oh, another one appears to have fallen for you dear brother'.

"-was being pestered to go on a date of sorts with one of her classmates. After trying to get out of it a few times I discreetly mentioned that should she cause a disturbance it would look natural for me to keep her back after class," Yuki felt the eyes of Naruto slowly move from her to Krul, as if checking to make sure what she was saying was correct. Part of her felt a little disrespected by the action, another part found it endearing that the two siblings seemed to care about one another to this extent.

"Is it true that you were being pestered Krul?"

"Hai Onii-chan."

Naruto seemed to take on a thoughtful expression for a moment, "Then you have my thanks Musashi-san. I just hope that this does not become a regular thing. Though I am often busy I can not deny that I have seen the beautiful young woman that Krul is turning into."

"Not a problem Uzumaki-san, I am trying my best to help the students through this journey called school."

It looked as though Yuki was preparing to say something more only for Kuroka to give a small giggle, "You know Krul-chan, I am going to have to tell Mona-chan~."

Krul genuinely felt fear from that statement, "N-No, no please don't Onee-sama, please don't tell," Krul vomited a little in her mouth at the worlds she was about to say, "Please don't tell Onee-chan!"

"Dear, please don't tease Krul so much," Naruto's words seemed to be enough as Kuroka gave a small shrug before sitting on one of the nearby beds, gentling swinging her legs back and forth. Bright eyes turned onto the lone human in the room, "Was there anything I could help you with Musashi-san?"

Yuki cleared her throat a little, those eyes of his were almost too much for her mind to handle, "I believe that as fellow instructors here we should try to be on friendly terms. Please don't hesitate to call me Yuki."

Naruto gave a small nod, "With that amount of Uzumaki here, it may also be best for you to call me Naruto," He gave pause as Mikoto leaned against the frame behind Krul, "It looks like you managed to find everything without issue."

"Of course," Came the drawl from Mikoto as he lifted up the black briefcase, "Oh, you still have company, should I come back later Boss?"

There was a small shake of Naruto's head, "It is fine. Yuki, this is Mikoto. I should let you know, just before you get any ideas, he is an Ifrit."

The room froze at his comment, Mikoto for thinking that Naruto was telling his secret to a human, while Yuki knew she had been caught. Even still she gave a nervous laugh, "Haha, what are you talking about Naruto-san?"

Krul though just gave her head a small shake, "Did you really think we wouldn't notice Sensei? That you're a Yuki-onna?" With a small sigh Krul walked forward, taking a seat on Naruto's lap, "If we are spilling the beans now, then my real name is Krul Tepes, former Vampire Queen of the Tepes faction. A pleasure."

Yuki pointed at Naruto and back to Krul, "So are you two not actually siblings then?"

Naruto though gave a slight chuckle, "We are siblings, though I am Naruto Carmilla, we have the same sperm donor," As his words finished Yuki's finger slowly moved to point at Kuroka, "Not actually my wife."

"Not _yet_! I will be soon though nya~! I am a Nekoshou turned vampire."

Yuki slowly nodded, "Irori-san and Kushina-san?"

"Formerly human who decided she was going to become my maid for the rest of our lives and a Phoenix... Anna and Mikoto are married," Naruto calmly explained.

Yuki slowly nodded before giving a blank stare, "This is confusing."

"I believe it would be, but that is enough of that for now. I want everyone out, yes even you Kuroka. I have things I need to work on," Naruto tapped Krul's behind causing her to hop off his lap while he stood up and grabbed the case from Mikoto, "I'll pick you up something nice on the way home as thanks. Though I think Anna might be waiting for you Mikoto."

The redhead raked a hand through his hair before stuffing them into his pockets and walking away. Tired yawns stretching his mouth open wide as he left. Krul pushed Kuroka and Yuki out, despite their protests while smiling widely to her older brother, "See you at home Naruto."

"I will try not to be out late again Krul," He replied while returning her smile.

Krul closed the door and looked at the two that were staring at her, "If either of you interrupt Naruto I won't be happy."

Kuroka nervously laughed at the young vampire's words while Yuki looked on in shock, her student seemed able to take the lead much better than she had thought.

* * *

Valerie opened her eyes, taking in the dimly light room around her. Instantly she knew that she was still locked up in her tower, the thought itself caused a sigh to slip from her lips. Rolling over in her bed she reached over and grabbed her sketchbook.

She could not tell what the time was, outside was always dark here. Yet she could clearly see in the dark, even still that ability did not allow her to tell the time quite well, though if she were correct, her dinner would be coming soon. Hopefully Mina would bring it, she hadn't seen her older sister since she had met her brother.

Her fingers lightly ran along her pencil before she started to draw. Letting her mind wander back to her brother, he had been so calm about everything, always in control of the conversation, even better, he had said that he was planning on saving her.

The door to Valerie's room opened nearly fifteen minutes later, though the blonde hadn't looked up from her book and did not seem to notice. Mina walked in warm blood held in a silver bowl resting upon a tray and cart, "Ist thou once more caught in thine thoughts?"

Valerie looked up and smiled warmly, "Mina, you look well. You should close that door tightly."

Mina spared a glance at Valerie before tightly locking the door and putting a silencing barrier over the two of them, "Thou may speak freely."

"Ah I wish you would too Mina. Krul is much, much more relaxed than you," Valerie smiled as she watched Mina's expression stiffen for a moment before her eyes widened in shock, "Yes, I met our older sister again."

"When," Came the strained voice of Mina.

A nervous laugh escaped Valerie, "Ah, I left the tower with the help of someone from the council for a few hours. I met Krul... She has found our brother."

Mina froze on the spot, her eyes narrowing on Valerie, "We do not have a brother."

"I thought the same," The youngest sibling spoke softly, looking down at the sketchbook in her hands, "You can drink my blood if you don't believe me. But I drew him here, with Krul and the others that were in the room."

Mina quickly walked forward, pushing the cart up next to Valerie's bed so she could have her dinner before looking at the sketchbook. She knew the faces of many of the people there, the current leader of Carmilla and Elmenhilde, Lord Vladi and Gasper and of course Mina. There were four that she did not know. One male and three females. One of them was standing directly behind the male in a long dress, another was practically lying atop him while Krul rested on his armrest. Behind them was the fourth, she seemed to be a part of the group but still wanted to put some distance between herself and the others.

Valerie saw her sister's eyes linger on that somewhat lonely looking individual, "That is Moka. She along with all of the others on that side are a part of the Night Children faction," Her words brought Mina's attention to herself, "Moka gave herself the task of Naruto's body guard, Naruto is our brother's name, if you were wondering that is. She seems to have feelings for him, but is trying her best to put her duty first."

Mina moved her finger to the busty one that was leaning on Naruto, "And this?"

"Kuroka, our brother's wife, or wife to be... I am not really sure. Also she is to become the next Lady Carmilla."

"You mean to say?"

Valerie nodded her head with a wide smile at Mina's unasked question, "Yes, our brother is Naruto Carmilla. Though on top of that... He is a pure blue blooded vampire that is in charge of the Night Children alongside the Night Mother. The one just behind him is his personal maid, though she also seems to carry a lot of weight with her words."

"And our brother? How strong is he?"

Valerie let out a nervous laugh, "He was trained by the Pale Rider. He also hates father."

Mina frowned, "Are you okay?"

Quickly Valerie shook her head, "I am fine. He said that we are not to be blamed for the actions of our father... He plans to unite the vampire factions... He... He also wants to help me Mina..."

"He may have just said that. He may plan to use you to enha-"

"No. Naruto is working on improving vampires without the use of my Sacred Gear," Valerie gave a wide smile, "Trust in me Mina... We have a big brother that wants to protect us, not use us like everyone else."

Mina took her sister's hand firmly, "It is not you that I don't trust Valerie, it is everyone else. Our father uses us as tools, I have never met this brother of ours, the council does whatever our father says, even going so far as to lock you in here. Should I not bring you your meals you would more than likely starve Valerie!"

Valerie took a deep breath in as she looked into Mina's eyes, "Then why don't you let me die?"

Heels clacked against the cold floor as Mina took a step back in shock, "What?"

"If I am such a burden, why don't you just let them kill me?"

"CAW!"

Both girls froze at the outcry looking around and seeing a large crow sitting on the inside of a closed window, grooming itself. In its talons was an envelope, "How did a crow get inside? More over how did it fly through the f-"

"Are you Naruto's crow?" Valerie questioned cutting her older sister off.

The crow bobbed its head a few times before stretching its wings out and flying over to Valerie, dropping the letter in her lap before landing next to the sketchbook. He quickly scratched his name into it, poking it a few times with his beak, "Caw caw!" He poked again, making sure that they understood.

"Your name is Shin?" Valerie's question caused the crow to bob its head once again. Now that she knew what to call the crow she opened the letter in her hands, "It is from Naruto...

'To Valerie and Mina,

I am sorry that we have been unable to meet Mina, though Krul has told me quite a bit about you. Is it true that you speak in Old English? If so that must be quite the sight. Either way I wrote this letter to tell you that I should be putting the finishing touches on a concoction that will help to strength the immune system of Valerie to the levels of a pureblooded vampire tonight.

Of course I will need to do some testing, but the theory is all there at the moment. I shall keep you both update on how the progress is going.

Mina, I understand that you have been putting a lot of effort into protecting Valerie, I understand that you have no reason to trust me, but if you will allow it, I can have Shin here put in place to defend her when you are busy. Don't fret, I would not take Valerie's protection lightly, Shin is no ordinary crow. The choice is yours though, please do let me know in your reply.

Pulling away from that subject, I hope you are doing well Valerie. Next time I will try to smuggle you something nice. It should not be too much longer before I can get you out of there... All I can ask is that you hang in there a little longer, I will try to make it as comfortable as I can from out here.

Your brother, Naruto Carmilla.'

Valerie took a deep breath after she finished reading, showing the letter to Mina who quickly glanced over it, confirming that those were the words written. Mina narrowed her eyes, "What is special about this Shin?"

"From what I know, Naruto got Shin from the Pale Rider. I mean, he came from Death, that means he has to be pretty strong, in saying that though, I haven't seen him really do anythi-" Valerie's words were cut off as a black smoke whipped through the room.

When the smoke stopped they saw a shrouded figure standing off in the corner, Shin was nowhere to be seen. The figure was shrouded in black cloth that covered him and did a good job of hiding his figure, peering out through a small slit at eye level were two burning red eyes as a small litter of crow feathers hung around the figures neck, "I trained with my second master for nearly a century. From observation I am faster than Krul Tepes and Stronger than Moka Akashiya," The voice was raspy and seemed to linger in the air for a moment before truly travelling anywhere.

"S-Shin?" Valerie questioned in shock.

The shrouded figure gave a slight nod, "That is the name my second master gave me. Unless I am like this, I can only be understood by my masters. My second master is growing increasingly worried in the condition of the Vampire race, though there are building blocks that need to be set in motion before he can return. They should finish moving soon though."

Mina flicked her wrist and drew a dagger into her hand, she quickly made to strike at Valerie. Though her strike did not move very far at all, her hand was held tightly as sharp talons rested on the pale skin of her doll-like hands. With the slightest press Mina had no doubt that blood would be drawn. She looked into the burning red eyes of Shin, "I take it I pass?" His raspy voice sounded no different from before, though Mina could almost feel a taunting vibe coming from it.

Thus, Mina relinquished her grip of the dagger, watching it twirl expertly between the cloth covered fingers of Shin before having the handle presented to her. Mina took it gently with a slight bow of her head, "You were much faster than I expected. You pass. Our brother can have his wish of taking care of Valerie's protection when I am busy."

Shin gave a small bow of his head, "The reason why I trained for a century with my second master is simple... After that time he would get no improvement from me. He was too fast, too strong. When you meet, you will understand."

Mina lightly twirled the dagger around in her hand, "Naruto seems scary if you are too weak for him to train with."

Valerie though just smiled, "I told you we would be able to trust our brother. Now let us write a quick reply."

* * *

Moka flattened out her skirt before flicking her hair over her shoulder, "Naruto is going to kill me..." She muttered out. If she dared to look down Moka would see that her uniform was nearly destroyed. That meant she would need to speak to Naruto about getting a new one. Looking over at Krul she saw the young girls outfit slowly repair itself, "That isn't fair."

Krul gave a light shrug, "Ceremonial garments of high-ranking vampires have a regeneration factor once the fighting stops if our bodies will allow. I can ask for some to be made for you?"

"... If you could. I am not a fan of walking around like this," Moka cast her gaze down to the ground.

"How much did that hurt your pride?" Krul quickly snipped.

"Oh shut up bro-con," Moka near growled in reply.

"Tsun-Tsun," Krul taunted as she wagged her finger from side to side, "What would you do if I told Naruto you were worried about causing him trouble?"

Moka gave a small huff before looking towards the door that opened. Standing there was Koneko, her expression stiff as she gave a small bow before entering. Koneko could feel the eyes of the two that were able to be called 'Vampire Queens' watching her like a prey animal. She came to a stop, not far from the two, "We need help."

Krul blinked at the blank statement. Moka did not fair much better. Fighting the intent to sigh Krul spoke, "My urge to refuse your request is being crushed by the fact that you're so cute, also that you are Kuroka's younger sister. Let us hear what you have to say."

Koneko was about to speak only for a giggle to cut her off as screeching bats filled the room, swooping down next to her before revealing Kuroka, "The blonde prince-kun threw a tantrum when he heard that Excalibur fragments were in town nya~. He seems to have gotten into trouble, Perv-san is trying to make up for being a dick and is doing his best to help nya~. Shirone though, she understands that we will help if we are asked nya~. She understands that we are stronger, that is why she came here to ask for help nya~."

Moka crossed her arms under her bust, "I don't know, really I don't want anything to do with that peerage..."

Krul though gave a small chuckle, "But Tsun-Tsun, just picture it, you were the one to help Rias' peerage instead of her, doesn't that chalk you up to being better than her?"

Krul's words seemed to strike a cord with Moka who stumbled on the spot, her lips going thin in thought, "Give me a minute. I want to get changed, the Perv would have a field day if I showed up like this."

The others watched as Moka vanished into fog. She appeared again, less than a minute latter as she was doing up the final few straps of leather on her combat gear. Kuroka gave a small chuckle, "Because this is so much better nya~?"

"At least my underwear is covered now," Moka drawled, she gave a small bounce on her feet to loosen her legs, though this also showed off her highly trained figure as the leather all moved into place to frame her perfectly, "So what is it we are doing exactly?"

"Hai Hai, I'll fill you in on the way nya~!" The group quickly found themselves swept up inside of Kuroka's magical circle, appearing alongside Rias and Sona when they exited, "Ooops, looks like the Kings found out nya~,"

"I was not expecting any support," Sona mused, taking a quick glance at those that came. She was put out that neither Irori nor Naruto were here. Though those that came were each a powerhouse on their own from what her sister had told her, "Though I am thankful that we have aid. This entire thing seems suspect."

Krul gave a small flick of her hand, "You two don't mind if I take charge of the Carmilla group do you?"

"We could not ask to order you arou-"

"I wasn't talking to the two heiresses," Krul stated a little coldly, "If Naruto and Queeny aren't here, it is up to the choice of those present as to who is in charge. I was speaking to Kuroka and Moka."

Rias flinched a little, she was getting ahead of herself. Biting her lip she gave a small nod. Kuroka and Moka both gave a slight nod to Krul, this caused Sona to smile a little, "I feel almost compelled to give you control of my peerage if only to see the leadership skills of the Cruel Queen."

Rias lifted her hand up to her ear, the trio of vampires hearing the faint voice of Akeno which caused them to gather around Rias who got a teleportation seal ready. Sona and her own queen gathered up and stood around before they found themselves on the edge of town.

When they landed Kuroka and Moka instantly moved to stand in front of Krul, their eyes sharp, "Blood, it is thick."

"The smell of priests is pretty disgusting nya~."

From behind the trees came short white-haired male with tiny pupils and a wicked smile. Blood was staining the left side of his coat as he tossed a body out towards the group. The vampires saw from the description that she was one of the exorcists that had been hanging around town the past few days, "More shitty devils? Damn our intel was way off, how many of you little shits are going to crawl out of this dump of a town?!" A cackling laugh left him shortly after.

"Shitty Devils?" Krul mused, "We prefer to be called Vampires. Moka, straight, Kuroka backwards."

They both nodded as Moka cracked her knuckles before dashing forward, everyone widened their eyes as she blurred out of focus before coming back into view just as she was about to hit. The exorcist was able to tilt his body slightly and draw a blade of light out, Moka quickly shifted her position to avoid the incoming slash at her person.

While Moka had kept him occupied Kuroka had already started to funnel her energy into the environment around her, the trees bending as a poison mist started to wash out from her body. Freed saw where this could go and shot a few bullets at the Nekoshou only to hear them bounce off of steel.

He look towards his target and gave a feral grin at seeing the short pink-haired one standing in front, his bullets at her feet as a set of claws at appeared in her right hand, "Rotate double mid."

Moka picked up the body of the exorcist that was bleeding profusely and jumped back as Kuroka met up with her. Krul gave her body a light sway before breaking into bats and dashing madly at Freed. Just before she could hit though, she was forced to transform back into her human form and jump away as a spear of light shot down at her intended landing point.

Her boots slid a little on the ground below kicking up dust. Her eyes snapping to the growing black scenery in the air, feathers as dark as night blocking out the afternoon sun. A light sting touched against her skin and she felt the small container in her pocket rattle. Taking a small jump back she quickly opened it and dropped the tablet onto her tongue, "Replenish your pill!"

Moka and Kuroka didn't need to be told and quickly did the same. It was one bad side about being vampires and at the moment it was only a temporary solution, but Naruto had made a tablet that would allow vampires into the sun for decent period of time. It was how they had been attending school, the only draw back was that they got incredibly thirsty when the effects wore off. Krul spared a glance towards the exorcist and flinched, "I call not telling Brother."

"Dibs not nya~!"

The silver-haired vampire clenched her fist tight. Her eyes snapping to one of the fallen that were in the sky. Moka had drunk from Naruto recently, so yes she knew that it was Lenalee laying on the ground, bullets no doubt still inside of her legs and stomach. There were many fallen, but there was only one that really stood out, ten black wings that were tattered and damaged flapped like those of a crow. A vicious smile spread across the lips of the vampires that were there.

"Kokabiel," The three growled at once as killing intent so thick that it saturated the air and froze the devils in place, flowed freely from the trio.

A crooked smile stretched across his wry face, "Vampires. It has been too long since I last dealt with Vampires."

Kuroka clenched her fist tight as the ground around her exploded outwards, "Twelve years is not a long time for a cretin like you."

"Ohohoh, that was a feisty one," His pointed tongue slipped from his mouth and traced his lips, "Maybe I should finish what I started that day hmm?"

"Yo Boss!" The exorcist with silver hair called as he gave a light wave, "We need to get going now, for the plan right?"

"Yes, yes. I got caught up a little thinking on the past," He looked over his shoulder at his small flock, "My friends and I are going to prepare a gathering at Kuoh Academy. I graciously extend an invite to you all, the finale is meant to be pretty explosive."

With his words said Kokabiel picked up the young silver haired exorcist who flapped his arms around and started yelling, "Shitty vampires! My name is Freed, Freed Sellzen. Remember it for when I kill you!"

The vampires watched as the fallen flew into the sky, leaving everyone behind. Krul bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, watching as they flew further and further away. The claws on her hand clacked against one another as her hand twitched, "Kill... Kill. I'm going to kill that piece of shit!" She snapped her gaze back to Moka and Kuroka who both nodded before the trio dashed off in the direction of Kuoh Academy.

Rias sat there blinking, "W-we couldn't even react in time..." Her gaze drifted to the exorcist that she had met two days ago. Her knight, that could have been Kiba instead. She took note of the bullets slowly being pushed out of her body. They were able to start healing someone while they were fighting? Not to mention the way that they rotated. They put their full trust in one another while they were fighting, "What has them all fired up though?"

Sona adjusted the glasses on her nose, "Did you not meet Naruto for the first time twelve years ago?"

Ice ran through Rias' veins, "Kokabiel... He was there that night?"

Akeno pressed her lips into a thin line while Issei gave a confused look around, "Uh... What night and who is Kokabiel?"

"Kokabiel was mentioned in the Bible, this means he is not your ordinary angel, he is strong. Incredibly so Issei, it is best to use all the caution you have here... Regarding that night though..." Rias tapped her arm a few times, she didn't know the full story.

Thankfully someone else stepped up, "Onee-chan told me... Naruto-senpai's family was wiped out and crucified in a single night. He was the only survivor. Onee-chan said I wasn't ready to hear the rest of what happened..." Koneko trailed off as she looked towards the ground. Her fist clenching and unfurling, Kuroka had been in tears when she had told her... Apparently she had lived through the event as Naruto had seen it. It was the first and only time Koneko had heard her sister curse being a vampire.

Rias gave a stern nod, "We can't let Naruto's group keep protecting us. We will fight as well. Everyone get ready to move, teleporting would be dangerous, there may already be a trap at Kuoh waiting for us. I have no doubt that is why Krul and the others are on foot as well."

Sona gave a nod, agreeing with Rias course of action and the two peerages moved as one.

* * *

Naruto patiently waited for the plant in front of him to finish its task. He turned his head to see Shin standing on his perch once again, walking back and forth with a letter in his beak. Seeing that he had free time he leaned over and took the letter from Shin. One of his nails grew slightly before he cut it finely and pulled the paper out, a small amount of surprise on his face as a second piece of paper dropped to his lap.

He opened the first piece seeing as the second one already in a position to wait a while;

'Hello Naruto... Or Brother, or should I call you King?'

A faint smile played at his lips, for some reason he pictured Valerie writing that.

'It was nice to hear from you so quickly, it can get a little lonely here. Mina said that Shin can guard me, he looks kinda scary when he transforms but he seems nice! Really you don't have to send anything getting letters from you is more than enough.

I hope that your testing goes well, ah I didn't mean for that to come out like I am putting pressure on you or anything, I just mean good luck. I wish I could do something to help, but I don't really know anyone that is really good at medicine things... So I drew a picture for moral support, I hope you like it!

Love Valerie.'

'P.S turn over'

Naruto turned the page over and blinked at the first line, this was definitely from Mina.

'I don't trust you one bit Naruto Carmilla.

In saying that, Valerie seems to for some strange reason, I shall defer to her on this matter, begrudgingly of course... I can not deny though that this crow of yours would do a better job of protecting her than I could myself, though I would rather not leave the safety of my sister to the whims of a Carmilla.

For what it is worth, I wish for you to have a good day, regardless of your nurture you are still family by nature.

Mina.'

Naruto gave an uneasy smile as he picked up the second piece of paper, drawn on it was a chibi Valerie giving him a thumbs up saying 'Good Job' standing alongside whom he could only presume to be a pouting Mina as Shin messed with her hair.

He suppressed the laughter that wanted to leave his throat as he turned to face Shin with a cocked brow, the crow though merely shook its head at him, "Well, I will leave it to you Shin, please take good care of my sisters for me."

Shin gave a strong flap of his wings before taking off and vanishing into a magic circle. The blinds to Naruto's office were pulled tightly shut, though he could tell it that the sun would be starting to set soon.

Naruto pursed his lips slightly as he folded up the picture and letter and put them away in his desk draw, while inside the draw he pulled out a small red gem, fondling it between his fingers before lightly grasping it in his palm. Naruto let his magic flow into it freely as he leaned back in his chair, he still had time before his plants would finish processing the materials. Until then he would investigate would Tiamat had left behind.

His vision quickly swirled and he found himself stuck inside the body of another. Most found this a crushing feeling when they first dove into a blood gem. This is because you have no way to interact, the body of the person's memories you are watching becomes something akin to a prison that surrounds your skin.

He was not surprised when he saw blue hair blow in the wind from the corner of Tiamat's eyes... Which were acting as his own for now. What did surprise him though were the thoughts that came along with what he was seeing, 'How does it feel to be in the body of a dragon young vampire?' A faint chuckle came from below Naruto's gaze as a scaled feminine hand came into view.

Their shared vision travelled across a barren land, 'I wonder, can you feel what is missing here?' Naruto frowned, there was something missing, he could feel that just by looking at the area, it was devoid of life, though it was meant to be like that, 'This is not the only area that feels like this now. If you found this, I have no doubt you also pulled the scale from that young devil.'

It started to make sense as he saw the wide area around him, Tiamat's gaze taking in the landscape, "Dragons... There should be a dead dragon buried here!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, though his voice didn't pass from inside of the body.

'It is not just this dimension that is suffering. The Fell'mire is missing the body of my daughter... I would ask that you do not speak of the fact that I left the Underworld to others... Those mates of yours of course do not count as you have no choice,' Naruto felt the arm of Tiamat rise up and brush her hair back behind her ear, her slit amber eyes narrowing, 'Someone is taking the corpses of my kin. We should meet in person, I have heard rumours of you studying necromancy. Do _not_ make me come to you.'

Naruto frowned again, he was not under the impression that anyone outside of his faction, the Night Children, knew he had been studying Necromancy. Though he now understood what Tiamat's scale was for, the blood gem would be seen as nothing more than that to most, but with the right materials it could once again be turned into blood, if he had Tiamat's blood and her scale, well it might just be possible for him to bring her back in a worst case scenario, though he could never restore her to full strength.

'Naruto, I think this might b-'

The gem cut off and Naruto found himself wracked with pain as he was thrown through the building, holy energy searing his skin as his office was engulfed in flames.

Righting himself he slowly stood, pushing the slab of collapsed concrete from him, he let out a growl that quickly turned into a snarl, ignoring the light feeling on the left side of his body, he saw the papers in his office burning and being shot through the air. His desk destroyed, the gem gone, thankfully the scale was at home, but without the blood, he could do nothing.

Leaning down he picked up the burnt and shrivelled body of Arachna, and held her close to his chest with his right arm, "I was lax..."

"A-are you okay master?" Arachna got out in a hoarse voice.

"You defended me without any care for your body..."

Arachna got out a faint breath before looking up at him with a smile, "'T-Tis just a small burn, I will be fine with rest."

Naruto nodded, not questioning her lie. At a single glance he could see that she was barely still alive, yet if she wanted to do this than he would let her, "Then I order you to rest your wounds."

"..." Arachna looked down and to her right, a frown crossing her face, "It appears that my effort wasn't enough this time," With her words spoken her body broke apart into particles that drifted into the flickering flames.

He spared a passing glance to his left, hair burnt and arm missing along with a decent portion of his chest. He raised his right hand into the air and caught a piece of burning paper, watching at the flames swallowed the last little bit of the chibi Valerie.

Not another sound was made by Naruto as he walked forward in complete silence.

* * *

 **Earlier.**

Krul landed on the ground behind Kuoh Academy, it was a nice open area that was filled to the brim with Fallen and rogue exorcists right now. Only with her enhanced hearing did the two faint sounds of people landing behind her make it to her ears, "Well, I kind of wish we had Maid-chan with us..."

Kuroka nodded her head in agreement, "Irori-chan would be super helpful now nya~."

"Alpha, it looks like you were right," A deep voice called from behind the vampires causing them to turn and see the giant scarred wolf with Irori on his back ridding sidesaddle.

"These three are problem children for the Carmilla group... Well more so than the rest. Your scouts did well in tailing them Valkis, would you care to fight by my side or would you like to tend to your cubs?" Irori questioned in a calm voice despite the sight in front of her. Calculating eyes drawing over the enemies in front of them. Irori slid with grace from Valkis' back, a long ornate rifle appearing in her right hand as icicles started to gather and float around her left. She raised the rifle and pointed it at one of the fallen, letting off a shot without warning and watching it turn to ice in an instant before falling and shattering on the ground, "Krul, Moka... You two deal with the exorcists, rogue or not they are overstepping their bounds. Kuroka, focus on defence and supplemental enchantments, Shinto ones preferable. You three understand those directions correct?"

Irori did not wait for a response as she strode forward, her step was matched though by a large paw, "Alpha, how could you think I would leave you alone in a place like this, that boss of your's would have my head."

A wicked smile crossed her face, "Then we are hunting fallen, do not worry, I _will_ make them fall, just make sure your maw is in place to finish the job."

"Not good not good," Krul whimpered out.

Moka and Kuroka both went pale at what they were seeing. Irori never brought out this rifle to fight. Her attacks with this rifle were near instant. Krul could only just dodge the spells that were forced out of it when she was pumped up on Naruto's blood making her much, much faster.

In truth the Carmilla group had only seen this rifle a handful of times outside of her spars with Naruto. To see it brought out now meant a single thing, "Queeny is pissed," Moka got out earning nods from the other two.

Another crack of the rifle went off and another fallen angel fell to the ground. It shattered on impact and Irori watched as they moved to hover a little closer to the ground and raised spears of light into the air before throwing them at the Queen. Her eyes narrowed and she swept her hand out wide causing a large thick wall of ice to form between them and the attack, ignoring the explosion as it started to cause the ice to shrink.

Irori spun the rifle around her finger and gave it time to reload as she spared a glance in the direction of the vampire trio, "Are you going to make me fight everyone here myself?"

"N-no m'am!" They shouted out and quickly bowed before facing the exorcists, between facing their fired up Queen and the large group of exorcists... Well they were of course going with the latter. There was no damn question about that.

Krul brought her claw out once again and took a relaxed stance, her front foot resting only on the ball while her back toes were pointed forward, "I guess the former queen will go first then?" A light giggle left her lips as she vanished, small clouds of dust being kicked up on approach to the exorcists before Krul appeared in the middle of them, she stretched her hand high into the air and watched as a few of them backed away in shock, "If we let you destroy this place my brother will be most displeased with us... So sorry, but all of you will die here," With that she burst into bats and flew out in every direction attacking the exorcists who lashed out in a frenzy to strike the winged creatures down.

Moka cracked her knuckles and slowly walked forward, the exorcists weren't focusing on her after all. Even still it did not take her long to reach the group, feeling a protective enchantment flow over her body, no doubt there was already one on Krul as well. She grabbed onto the shoulder of one of the exorcists, watching as he turned around, wide brown eyes looking into burning red. Moka tightened her grip breaking the shoulder without delay, not a single moment passed before Moka brought her knee up and planted it firmly into the man's gut. Blood seeped from his mouth in a violent cough before he was lifted into the air via the force. All eyes turned to Moka who gave a wicked smile, "If I let the little girl you are fighting get hurt, my lord will be rather angry with me... Not that I care of course!"

The exorcists converged and found that Moka was not lacking in speed nor flexibility. Her twists, turns and snap kicks that broke bones like twigs all coming out in full force.

Kuroka was no slouch though, spreading her energy about and drawing it from the earth around her she was able to put protective barriers around the four fighters. A handful of fallen saw this as a threat and tried to make a move on her only to find themselves either snapped in half by Moka or impaled on spears of ice or claws.

Rias along with Sona and their peerages arrived, minus Kiba and the two remaining good exorcists. When they arrived on the seen they came face to face with Valkis who narrowed a feral gaze on them all, "Little devils."

"Valkis, it is good to see you again," Rias offered a small bow, her eyes scanning the surrounding area before widening in shock. She heard a few people behind her gagging and splashing the ground with vomit.

"This, this is a battle. Not those fanciful ratting games that you are so fond of. Here, you, die," Valkis let out a small growl, "One of your groups prepare a barrier so that none can escape. Alpha has decided that not one of the enemies here will make it out alive."

Rias sucked in a breath to steady herself, "Sona go, I will stay here and take responsibility for what happens."

Sona frowned and cast a worried gaze towards the red haired devil, "Rias, if you wa-"

"Someone needs to stop them from heading into the town. Your peerage is larger and would be able to maintain the energy needed for a barrier for longer."

The heiress of the Sitri house could not argue with that. Rias had provided a reason along with an explanation for why it should be Sona that goes, that has the task of creating a barrier over this once school now war zone, "V-very well," Sona stuttered out as she adjusted her glasses to regain composure, "We shall make sure no one leaves or enters."

With her words spoken Sona and her peerage left, the barrier raising quickly after their departure. Rias looked at Issei, Asia, Koneko and Akeno, worry creeping into her heart as Valkis vanished going back to attack the fallen. Taking a breath to steady herself Rias placed her hand forward, "We are to assist the Carmilla group. Do your best to stay safe."

Before they could move though they were frozen by a series of slow claps. All eyes turned towards the skies as the figure of Kokabiel became clear, his hands moving at a steady rhythm, "Little devils have joined our party now? Well, well... I will just have to bring out the rest of the guests," A large magic circle appeared below his feet as a large creature came out, one that Rias and Akeno would never forget. They had watched it hundreds of times now, "You should have been alive to witness this, the invasion of the hydra right?" His smile, once more crooked as was the laugh that followed.

"Though it would be rather bland if I did something that I have already done before," He gave a small wave of his hand as another circle spawned, what poured out of this one, along with fires from the pits of hell itself was a Cerberus, its three mighty heads snapping before letting out a thunderous and bone chilling howl, "This feels much better."

Rias bit her lip, carefully spreading her senses out, she couldn't feel anyone inside of the school still, that was good a sigh of relief flowed out of her body, "No one is inside..."

"Then you don't mind if I do this?" Rias snapped her eyes back to Kokabiel who had a massive spear of light above his head, much larger than any she had ever seen, with a flick of his wrist it flew without delay, rocketing towards the school.

Rias spun and stretched her arm out only to watch the spear explode on impact taking a large chunk out of the building and casting it into flames, "T-the scho-" Her words died in her throat as screams filled the air from Moka, Kuroka and Krul, each clutching at their chest and falling to the ground in shock as their bodies gave way, "W-What is happening?"

"Valkis get them out of there!" Came a hate filled roar from Irori as Valkis broke through the lines and picked them up, taking them over to Rias and dropping them at her feet, "Gremory Rias, if a single hair on them is harmed I will never forgive you!"

Silence fell across the battlefield after Irori's call which allowed them all to hear the sound of ice rapidly spreading across the ground, the flames in the building stopped as a slab of concrete was tossed straight at the group of fallen in the air like it was a small ball. It collected a fair few and continued to the barrier where it shattered and left a spiderweb of cracks in the shield that was protecting the town.

Though that single action had drawn everyone's attention towards the school, the mist causing the approaching figure to be naught but a shadowy outline. A strong breeze blew the mist away showing Naruto missing his arm and a large chunk of his chest. Eyes as cold as ice looking around and taking note of everyone who was there.

"Every life here is forfeit," Naruto stated calmly, his skin turning ashen as his chest quickly healed itself and a new arm sprouted from the rapidly regenerating shoulder, his hair grew long and the purest of white while his eyes turned to lavender. Large bones sprouted from his back and formed into wings as horns erupted from his head, a faint mist trailing out of his mouth. With a burst of speed he appeared in the middle of the still remaining rogue exorcists, he crouched down and spread his right hand out on the ground, "In life you were disgusting, in death you shall bloom."

He jumped away from the ground and let the ice spread covering the exorcists that were still alive and taking the shape of large ice flowers. Naruto took an unneeded breath to calm his nerves and to shut off his link to vampires, they did not need to feel the swirl of emotions inside of him at the moment. Sharp eyes turned towards the tyrant hydra and Cerberus, Naruto dropped down to the ground and slapped his hands together, his wings digging deep into the ground as he made eye contact with the two creatures that towered over him, "Black Garden," with speed like lightning the black roses spread, swallowing up the bodies on the ground that weren't frozen along with the two creatures before constricting tightly and injecting them with large amounts of poison. The poison caused them to go limp as their blood was drained from their bodies.

"My, my isn't this a treat, do tell me, are you that little crying brat that Kaguya begged us to let live?" Kokabiel questioned with a smile that faltered when he didn't get a rise from Naruto, that was until he saw the eyes that met his, a silent rage was burning strongly inside of them, "I like that look you have."

"You made a fatal mistake Kokabiel," Naruto spoke after a while, his voice calm and even, as if he was holding a plain conversation over a cup of coffee.

Kokabiel rose a brow, "Oh? I actually think my plans are quite on track. But go on, do tell me child, what is this 'mistake' I made?"

"You let me live," Naruto turned his attention to the treeline, "Valper as well? Destroyer and Desecrator working together," Naruto pushed off the ground and floated into the air under the power of his large bone wings.

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina arrived to this scene, watching as the ashen skinned man rose high to the same level of the remaining fallen, shock and horror flowing through them as they looked at the loss of life around them, "W-what happened here?" Irina's normally upbeat attitude could not be maintained in the current situation.

Kiba looked at the destroyed building, the sweat riddled vampires than to the rose covered hydra, "It is the 'Wrath of a Carmilla'," His words drew the attention of the two exorcists, "That is Naruto-senpai in the air with the bone wings, the black roses are his and I assume the ice flowers with people inside of them are his as well..." A heavy breath left his body before he met eyes with Valper. He quickly drew his blade only to freeze as a pressure roared down on his body, he slowly turned his gaze to meet the corner of Naruto's own.

"He _must_ suffer. He must _wish_ he were dead. Are you able to become a god Kiba?" He saw the blonde look at him in confusion, something which vexed him, "You will become the figure he prays to in order to end his suffering, a god. If you can not, sit, down."

The younger blonde took in a deep breath before walking forward, the pressure vanishing instantly. Kokabiel gave a small laugh, "Funny that you would bring up this talk of gods, though considering I am trying to start a war, it might be best to let you know if you don't already... God, is, dead."

"Let me dust off my history tomes to a time where that was news," Naruto drawled out, ignoring the shock of those that did not know below him.

Valper fumbled where he stood, confusion seeping into his face as Kiba continued forward, walking past the hydra and stabbing his blade into one of the black roses. His plant had been to coat his blade in poison, only to stop as he felt the metal warp in his hands, "W-what is this?"

Valper froze, "G-god must be dead... He wouldn't let a Sacred Gear have both holy and unholy energy..."

"We call that daemonic," Naruto stated blandly, "Vampires are daemonic creatures, those that are neither good nor evil. A priest, even one as crooked as you, should at the least know that. 'Tis the reason why the church will not attack us, we have no real alignment, we only attack those that we deem in need of eradication," Naruto gave a small wave of his hand and the winds around him whipped up and tore through a large number of fallen in the skies, "Vampires are snakes, spiders. We will attack anything that gets in our way or that we believe is wrong."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he looked straight at Kokabiel, though his voice travelled to everyone around him, "Though from the memories of your pathetic subordinate Trandiel; I found why you killed my mother Kokabiel. You wanted the location of Christ. You wanted to use Christ to break the church."

Valper laughed, holding his sides to stop the pain that they wrought, "You simple fool, Christ was crucified over two thousand years ago, there is no way he was alive w-"

"Quiet you damned monkey, your betters are speaking!" Kokabiel snapped down at him before turning to Naruto and placing a pleasant smile on his face, "Please continue," He prompted with a slight motion of his hand.

"Kaguya sealed Dracul inside of her, he would have been trapped until the die she perished, yet as fate would have it, he found a way out, latching onto the child resting in her womb."

Kokabiel's smile stretched a little further, "You mean to tell me, you are Christ?"

Naruto gave a sweet smile that sent chills through everyone that could see him, "I am who you are looking for. You plan to try to recruit me though has failed, surely I don't need to explain why?" He gave a dull look to the fallen who gave a small shrug of his shoulders, seemingly accepting the fact, "Humanity was not created by God as written in the books, the humans that are depicted are Vampires, we walked the Earth long before humans. God needed soldiers not apes, seven families were born."

"The seven pillars," Kokabiel mused, "It has been a long, long time since I have heard this tale."

"Carmilla, Tepes, Felious, Sincultry, Karr, Parthe and Geales, or Ira Patientia, Castitas Luxuria, Benevolentia Invidia, Humilitas Superbia, Industria Acedia, Caritas Avaritia and lastly Temperantia Gula. The seven vampire families along with their seven virtues and seven sins. Now it is a known fact that the only families that remain are the Carmilla and the Tepes, though until recently it was just the Tepes," Naruto looked down towards Valper and tilted his head to the side, "Are you keeping up monkey?"

"He is not important enough to worry about, though I wonder just why are you bringing this up now?" Kokabiel questioned, a faint inkling of interest in his features.

Naruto though gave a smile, "Because, I am going to show you a merciful and patient wrath that has been building for years. I will drag something out that is much older than your precious Bible, at first I thought it was something that only Dracul had been able to use, that theory was wrong. Hundreds of vampires used to give their lives to preform this technique, now though, I can call it freely, a vampire with the blood of a primordial is a dangerous thing, this is 'Deus Comedenti', or more simply, God Eater."

Naruto's muscles snapped down to their original size as bone quickly flowed over his body and clung tightly to his form, the air around him grew still as he now appeared to be covered in form fitting armour, a breath left his mouth, "The activation of Deus Comedenti was considered a forbidden art and something that was lost to history until Dracul found it. Though I hate that is always activates in a protective form, Shatter."

The bone broke away leaving the pale skinned Naruto standing there as tattered black robes formed around his legs, his hair brushed lightly behind his ears as it was undone from its ponytail. The upside down crosses on full display for all to see as he reached out to the side and summoned a very plain looking spear. Kokabiel took a step back his eyes replacing the white hair with black and pale eyes with burning red, this child, he looked exactly as Dracul had when Dracul had shown his true strength to the rest of the world.

Naruto spun his spear around in his hands, the trees on the ground were cleaved in two while the barrier around them shattered, instead of acting surprised, Naruto lifted his left hand up, free of any obstruction, he spread the fingers wide and quickly closed them.

The scenery had changed in an instant, no longer were they in Kuoh, hell most of them were sure they weren't in Japan anymore. The land around them looked like it would be able to support life, but no one really wanted to see just _what_ kind of life it would support, the tree mangled and bubbling swamps littered the ground, grass as sharp as glass strewn far across the fields, "You will not escape from me Kokabiel, this is land is known as Valipia nos Quturoa, the area we are in Fell'mire. Here, away from the eyes of others, you will learn how powerless you are."

Kokabiel waved his hands to those behind him, "I still have an army behind me, they have been waiting very patiently, so much so that I believe they can go to their heart's content now," He finished his sentence and the air behind him became filled with spears of light.

Rias and her peerage froze on the spot, they had seen how much damage Kokabiel had done to the school in a single spear, but now there were dozens in the air. The amount of gathered light energy caused their skin to tingle. Rias turned to the others, "Grab the Carmilla group, we need to leave now!"

"Little Heiress, don't bother running, we will be dealing with you soon enough," Kokabiel glanced over his shoulder looking back at his fallen, "Finish this."

The spears flew and bombarded Naruto, once one left their hands the fallen quickly formed another before unleashing that as well. Rias' peerage along with the Carmilla group were blown away from the force of the impact, other than that they were relatively unmarred.

A wide smile stretched across the face of Kokabiel, "Well, Dracul is dead, Michael won't be able to ignore that, we can now work on drawing the devils into the coming conflict," Kokabiel looked down at the smoke and his smile stretched even wider, "He was quite the talker that one."

Though his happy mood did not last long as Kokabiel was forced to quickly block as a blade of wind flow out from the smoke cloud. He ignored the sounds of those behind him as blood rushed out of their body, they had been split in two horizontally. What he didn't ignore though was the mountain that started to slide behind him. His brow rising at the thick feathers that fell in the wind, the blood though started to raise into the air as small bubbles before quickly flying into the smoke and dispersing it.

What the bubbles of blood revealed was Naruto standing there, his spear at the final position of his swing. The blood bubbles flowed into the spear which poured it into Naruto's body, his hair bleach white while his eyes had become their regular icy blue his wings and horns had vanished, now he looked nearly human, he was staring straight at Kokabiel and more than likely had been doing so the entire time, "Your army made me stronger."

"It appears as though you were not as weak as I believed. Good, that will make this more enjoyable," Kokabiel formed two blades of light and grasped them tightly in his hands. He rushed down to the ground and swung them at Naruto, expecting him to block the strikes with his spear, he was not expecting his attack to be caught by Naruto's hand. A ominous feeling ran through Kokabiel, he could not afford to look behind at what was making the sound as the moment he did Naruto would strike. He knew though, if he did not move he would be in serious trouble.

"Not going to look?" Quipped Naruto, his fingers tightening on the blades and causing cracks to run through them like a spiderweb, "Fine, I'll make you," Naruto crushed the blades and kicked Kokabiel in the sternum sending him backwards, gripping his spear tight Naruto shattered it as well, he didn't feel like he would need to show all of the tricks he had here, after all, he still had two restraints on his strength.

Kokabiel's eyes went wide as he found his wings gripped tight and thrown towards the ground, his body following their direction. After an incredibly rough landing riddled with chesty coughs he was able to see, the fallen that had been cut down moments ago were now attacking him. Their eyes once burning in hatred were now emotionless pits of black. It had been years since he had last seen someone take control of the dead, yet it was normally only a human or two, not near fifty fallen angels. He was both impressed and worried, sparing a glance he could see that the young vampire had not strained himself at all.

A faint smile played at Kokabiel's lips as he slammed his hands against the ground blowing up the area around him with a flood of light energy. The bodies that had been held together and controlled by Naruto's magic were torn to pieces and flung into the air, red and blue blood quickly whipped around and gathered up the pieces into a giant arm holding a bone sword easily the size of a large bus. It swung down at Kokabiel who attacked it with a giant spear of light that ripped the ground further with an even larger explosion than before.

Rias and Co shielded their eyes from the debris that was kicked up in the violent winds while Naruto watched intently a faint smirk on his lips. It grew faint before dying down, Kokabiel gave a short huff before coming his hands through his hair, "I will have to take this seriously now."

"...An army..." Naruto mused as a rolling cloud of dust started to rush towards the marshlands, "You injured my familiar, gravely, a little fact that many don't know... My familiar rules Fell'Mire, her army is hungry for your blood nearly as much as I."

* * *

Kiba had paid faint attention to Naruto once they had landed, though the main focus of his mind was on Valper, or at least it had been at a time. When they landed Valper had started a ritual to fuse the pieces of Excalibur that he had together to create something that was akin to what the original had been.

This would not have been difficult to stop, after all Valper was a human researcher, no Sacred Gear and no real training in how to fight. Valper would be easy to deal with, what stood before him though was not Valper, it was Freed, though not the same as the one they had known from little over a month ago. This one had changed, he had dark markings on his body and his movements were much crisper than previously.

Kiba gripped his sword tightly, he could feel it, the blade had become alive, it was sentient and it was hungry. A Daemonic sword fuelled by the magic of a vampire with the blood of a primordial being. He could feel it was strong, yet that did not matter, if he was weak, a sword was still just a tool to be wielded, if the wielder was weak, even the true Excalibur would be dull.

Though he could not doubt this blade, its weight, its edge, its shape, everything about it was perfect for him. He flicked it to the side and heard it cut through the wind and send a faint blade towards the ground which sliced through the sharp grass and chipped at the earth below his feet, "Senpai really is scary, to think my blade would become like this from touching his roses... Nevertheless," Kiba narrowed his eyes on Freed, "My Senpai gave me a task to do, I won't fail him."

"Ah the Shitty little devil is going to start to play! I hope you don't mind if I get a little excited but I can't wait to start cutting you~!" Freed drew his blade, he had been lucky to have been guarding Valper earlier and if he was against that Vampire that came about, well he knew he didn't really stand a chance there, those ones earlier though, well maybe, but it would be a push.

Freed ran forward to meet Kiba who quickly slashed, their blades meeting in the middle. Kiba saw it coming before Freed even made the move, he knew the exorcist would reach for the pistol he kept in his pocket, he didn't know how he knew, but he did. Thus the moment he saw Freed shift his attention ever so slightly he pushed forward harder, knocking him off balance, Kiba was able to make use of this and landed a strike, though because of Freed's experience it was only a very small gain, a shallow cut to the forearm.

Though this shallow cut caused them both to take a small step back as a trail of blood left Freed's arm, flowing like water into Kiba's blade, the blonde blinking in shock as small cuts and scrapes that had not even registered on his mind started to heal, his body quickly recovering its energy. Kiba rose his brows, "I should not have expected anything less out of a gift from the Vampire King."

"Shit shit shit! That isn't fair, life steal isn't a thing in real life, no way, how am I meant to fight when you just heal from everything?!" Freed though seemed to be seeing things from the other side.

Naruto had truly bestowed a blessing upon him, a faint chuckle came to his lips, a vampire blessing a devil? He supposed that there was something ironic there, pushing the thought aside he moved forward, his body more relaxed, his muscles stronger, lighter. He clashed with Freed again only to knock him off balance, using this chance to land another hit, though this time Kiba felt no change, 'It appears as though it has its limits' He inwardly mused. Though if the sword allowed him to grow stronger each time it drew blood, that would really become too powerful. He did though notice a faint glow appear near the guard of his silver and black English styled blade. It seemed to glow a little brighter each time he collected blood with his new blade, "It appears that this is over..." Kiba stated a little sadly, after running the situation over in his head a few times, he could not see a way for his opponent to win.

Freed let out a tired sigh, "You're right Shitty Devil... It is over," From his legs long black wings sprouted before quickly wrapping around and forming boots that clung tight to his skin. Freed gave a light spin of his foot and shot forward faster than Kiba could respond and landed a light blade into the teen's stomach, he leaned in close and gave a wicked smile, "For you Shitty Devil," Freed pulled his sword out and watched as Kiba blinked in shock, taking a step back, "How much does it hurt? How much does it hurt, tell me you Shitty Little Devil!"

"Rest yourself young Knight," A calm voice called as Kiba backed into someone, he turned his head and saw a waterfall of silver hair, her features stern and eyes chilling as she gazed straight past him, "While I want nothing more than to rip apart the man that experimented on me... I shall leave that task to you as my master already has. So rest, I want your best effort into bringing that man pain beyond his belief."

"Another Shitty Little Devil?" Freed questioned before sighing and trying the same move he used just before, only to have his blade caught by a small stand of ice, "No... Ah your that Ice Bitch!"

Irori's brow twitched as she grabbed onto the back of Kiba's shirt and tossed him like a rag doll over to the vampire trio, who had now recovered and were watching in awe on the sidelines. Krul jumped up and caught him, bringing him safely to the ground before passing him off to Asia who used her sacred gear to purge the light from his system with the help of his new sword. A calm breath left her mouth as Irori gave a slight bow of her head, "You have my undivided attention now rogue exorcist."

"Staring at me with such intense eyes... Are you trying to make me fall in love Bitch-chan~?!"

Ice formed in the air around Irori, "Those that reside outside of the Carmilla group are not worth remembering. The Carmilla group extends past those that have Naruto-sama's evil piece inside of them," Flowers made of ice started to bloom around her, all directed at Freed, a calm breath extended past her lips as he left foot shifted back, her hands turning flat like spears, her right extended outwards while her left rested against her lips, "We are emotional, we let our hearts lead onto our desires. Often we are seen as irrational, though that is how we live..." The flowers turned into butterflies that greedily flapped their wings to take to the air, "When it comes to fighting, those in the Carmilla group are described simply as 'Ira patiens'."

Freed pulled his sword out of the ice and narrowed his gaze on Irori, "I can't wait to stab you Bitch-chan~!" He took note of the butterflies haphazardly moving towards him, his lips stretching into a feral grin as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding the shower of tiny ice spears that would have skewered him, "Wow, wow. Just so you know Bitch-chan, these boots make me a-"

"Able to travel at subsonic speeds," A stoic gaze, an emotionless mask was all she gave Freed, "The previous owner of that Sacred Gear had the potential to join the Carmilla group... I shall be returning it to her," A deep breath left her body forming into mist before becoming a blade of ice that surrounded her left hand, a rose around her wrist and hand before extending into a long blade made of ice matching the shape of her 'knife hand' stance, "Prepare yourself."

The big mouthed exorcist was about to retort only to have to jump back, his eyes wide as saucers. In front of him, was the same emotionless mask that had been across from him a split moment ago, "A-are you sure we aren't using the same Sacred Gear Bitch-chan?!" His mouth went dry when the 'Bitch-chan' in front of him shattered into blocks of ice, a cold feeling running through his chest as her blade of ice, now coated in his quickly solidifying blood gazed up at him.

"I am certain," Irori spoke from behind him, "It is unsettling, but I feel as though I have seen you before rogue exorcist," Irori could see the markings on his body slowly fade away.

Freed slumped a little, "I guess it would seem that way," Gone was his maniacal behaviour, now he seemed almost relaxed, "Subject Zero: Yukimura Irori 'Sunken hearth in the snowy town'. Our goal was to create a human with abilities that would rival the supernatural, this failed so we installed a Sacred Gear, hoping to boost the strength of your body to a point where you would be able to handle having 'magic' installed into you."

Irori's face tightened a little, she could not remember much of what happened while she was inside of the test tube, faint faces passed by every now and again, though before that... She had nothing. Part of her wanted to know more, another part wanted to never think of that time again, it seemed as though this 'Freed' wasn't done speaking yet, "This also failed, it made your body weaker, you had to be placed into suspended animation, your test tube. Focus was than shifted to Subject One: Yukimura Ayuma 'Walking vision of the snowy town'. He was the focus of experiments that would strengthen your body to the point where it would be possible to install magic into anyone, regardless of birth. If successful it would drastically increase the fighting force of the church."

Irori's eyes widened in surprise, she had a family, there was someone else out there that shared her blood.

"The testing was successful to an extent, Ayuma showed incredible strength and even a strong affinity towards holy swords, though his mind started to fade, after a while, he could no longer be called Ayuma. He was driven to insanity and the project was put on hold, seeing as nothing could be done for the person that was once Ayuma they shoved him on the other side of the world and changed his name, trying to hide his past... They called him Freed, Freed Sellzen. Fuelled by wrath he went on a killing spree, sparing no expense for life and was removed from the church, that is when things started to go south," Freed let a shaky breath out of his body, "I am sorry Irori, if it wasn't for the ice near my heart, I would not have been able to 'cool' myself long enough to tell you."

"You lie!" She screamed through grit teeth.

"No he doesn't," Came a soothing voice from behind her, she need not even turn her head, she couldn't forget that voice, yet even still she did.

"Aren't you in the middle of a fight Naruto-sama?" Her voice was edgy, she didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She had not prepared for this.

Naruto, in his god eater form gave her a sad smile, "I am a clone made out of blood. I can't give you my full attention like I should be during this difficult time for you Irori... But he tells the truth, that man is your brother."

"H-how long have you know Naruto-sama?" She was hesitant to ask.

"I knew about Ayuma the same night I rescued you, though I believed that he had died until tonight. When Kiba cut him earlier I was assaulted with this child's memories... He is Ayuma, he is your brother."

"Y-You knew all along that I had family? W-why didn't you t-"

"You never asked," The clone of Naruto walked forward and calmly wrapped his hand around her hand, pulling her free from her ice and walking her around to face her brother, "The two of you need to make a choice, but no matter what it is, family should not fight behind each other's backs. They should be up front about it."

"I... Naruto-sama..."

"Kill him or save him, I will support you no matter which you choose Irori, as I always will, but I believe you two need to sort this out between yourselves."

Ayuma looked towards Naruto and gave a kind smile, "I should say sorry about the things that I have said to your group."

Naruto tilted his head a little, "Family is supposed to fight, if you join us, just be honest. They will trust in you Ayuma, we are not the church. I also have no real reason to crucify you, seeing as you will be returning the Sacred Gear you stole, correct?" A faint upward turn happened at the corner of his lips as the clone turned into blood and returned to the fight between the two leaders.

Irori looked at the man who was apparently her brother, "K-Krul... She always looks so happy when Naruto-sama compliments her..." Shyly her voice came across with a small stutter.

Ayuma gave her a confused glance, "Y-You want me to complement you... A-at a time like this?" A chuckle came from his lips before he winced in pain, "I can't say much as I haven't seen much, but it looks... It looks like you're really strong Irori... Though, regarding what your master said... I don't know if I want to keep living Irori."

Irori pursed her lips tightly, "Before the testing... Even most of the testing, I don't remember any of it. I feel unease about the premise that I could learn about it, yet at the same time, I know that I need to learn about who I was, so I can better who I am."

"And how does your master plan to help me?" Ayuma questioned, he reached up and touched the numb hole in his chest, "He feels kind of like a monster."

"Many think him to be so," Irori gave a slight shake of her head, "He is a doctor that can heal both the natural and supernatural. If that doesn't work, he is a necromancer with enough strength to draw energy from the dead that have turned into the earth itself."

"He can use senjutsu? I thought you had to be, you know... Alive for that?"

Irori gave a small shake of her head, "Senjutsu can not be used by vampires. Earth would try to reject them no matter what. That is why he turned to Necromancy, the ability to contact the dead. It was described to me as a spiderweb, the bodies that are decomposing in the ground make a massive web that surrounds the entire world, one which when strong enough, necromancers are able to tap into. They can draw a large amount of power from it, unlike senjutsu though... if a necromancer takes power in this way they have to be able to return what they take."

Irori smoothed her clothing out and gave a small dip of her head, "Finer details are beyond my understanding."

Ayuma though just blinked at her, "That sounds pretty dangerous."

"Communication, binding and sacrifice, these are the three principles behind Necromancy. From what little I know about the art, and yes, I would have to call it an art form from what I have seen. But what little I know would lead me to believe that it is incredibly dangerous and using it in the middle of a fight is difficult," Irori turned her head to look towards Naruto, he wasn't using the technique now, though she could recall the times when he did, "Though Naruto-sama makes such a feat look quite easy... Ayuma... Please come with me, I want to learn about you, about myself. I want to be able to feel what Krul does."

The silver haired male rubbed at his sweaty forehead, "Who is this Krul that you keep talking about?"

"Naruto-sama's younger sister," Irori pointed her finger to the pink-haired little girl that was watching the fighting intently, "The one that fought against the exorcists at the start of the battle."

Ayuma looked over to the fight that was still happening, his lips pressing together in thought, he had until they finished to make up his mind.

* * *

Naruto saw his clone dispel from the corner of his vision, watching as blue blood rapidly shot across the field, with a quick flick of his hand he whipped it at Kokabiel, forcing the man to block against the strike before having the blood rush back into his body, his fingers clenching and unfurling at the sensation. Blue eyes calmly surveyed the crowd that had gathered. He tightened his fists and took a very ancient fighting stance, the ground below him shattering under the pressure, "Your Queen Arachna may be, but she is my familiar, my partner. I will make this man pay for harming her, anyone that gets in the way of that will find that their life becomes forfeit."

Kokabiel gave a slow clap, drawing attention back to him, a look of surprise crossing his face as Naruto's piercing eyes snapped to him form, "What? Is speech time over already?" The fallen gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, "Let's start fighting then!"

Before another sound could be heard Naruto was in front of him, red lightning arcing around his arms and fists as his punch was already well on the way. Kokabiel quickly formed another blade from light and turned its edge towards the vampire, he planned to cut through his hand as he punched only to feel a strange pressure on his blade.

It came before the fist even connected and a massive rush of energy flew past him utterly destroying everything in a wedge behind the Cadre. Red eyes opening wide in shock as cracks started to appear on his blade after a single block. He tossed it at Naruto and quickly reformed another, watching as the blade shattered against an invisible field around the vampire, "It appears that the magic barrier I have is too strong for you..." Naruto rose a brow at the man before leaning back and catching the spear of light that was thrown at him. With his free hand he quickly wrote the kanji for fire, the spear became covered in a brilliant white blaze that caused the skies to screech in protest.

Naruto twisted his body before throwing the spear, putting a large amount of strength behind the spear, a thunderous boom sounded out before the mountain behind Kokabiel exploded. A faint look of surprise came over Naruto's face, "I never really was the best at javelin, perhaps another shot?" Naruto opened his right hand and the flaming spear of light appeared in a brilliant red bolt of lightning. He twirled the spear lightly between his fingers before shrugging and crushing it, ignoring the light that tried to attack him.

Kokabiel clapped his hands together as hundreds of weapons made out of unholy light appeared behind him, each turning their tip to face Naruto. The vampire giving him a blank bored look before drawing his foot along the ground, "Careful, the ground is rather shaky here."

Large slabs of earth shot out of the ground and disrupted the concentration of Kokabiel causing his weapons to shatter before quickly locking him inside a prison of earth. Naruto watched as a few moments later it was destroyed in an angry light, he gave slow claps as Kokabiel slowly drew himself out for the remaining pieces of earth, "You should stop playing around child, these kinds of tricks are not enough to put me down," The fallen growled out.

Naruto stopped his clapping and narrowed his eyes, "You are capable of defending against and defeating my primary spells. I had figured that a Cadre level Fallen would be more capable than this. Either way, I am done testing you, I find you wanting. Now moving over to your punishment for crimes against all species but namely the Carmilla vampire family," Naruto clicked his fingers and large black rose bushes started to quickly grow from the ground, "Your sentence is death, be embraced by the garden before falling into eternal night."

"You spout such heavy words child even when you have yet to make me bleed," Kokabiel drew another sword made out of light, this one larger than the others, its design also more intricate than its predecessors.

"Where are you looking Cadre?"

Kokabiel narrowed his eyes, that voice was Naruto's, the condescending question that was made in that tone was definitely the work of the brat he had been fighting, only the Naruto in front of him hadn't moved his lips at all, nor did the sound come from that direction. His red eyes glanced around as he saw many white haired brats standing around him at different angles. The Naruto that was in front of him faded and showed itself to be one of the Fallen he had brought with him earlier, strange markings covering his body as strings came out from his neck and extending into the air, the strings connected to the left hand of every Naruto around him. Currently he counted twenty, though they seemed to increase their numbers every couple of seconds, "An illusion?"

"It has only been in play since the start of our fight," The Naruto's gave a small wave of their right hands, "An illusion built on the conception that you hold of my abilities, truly something of fiction. I must say, you have a decent idea of the skills that I hold, that is quite scary, though not outside of the expected. After all, you had no idea how I use them," The Naruto's gave small shrugs, "It has been centuries since I last needed to use a command prompt for my abilities, though that information is kept close to those inside of the Carmilla Group. Had you known that... Well that would have hurt me more than anything you can possibly do. After all, you haven't even noticed that you've lost... Let me help you with that?"

The world around Kokabiel became distorted, he wasn't standing on the ground, no instead he was pinned to a large cross, Naruto's black garden already crawling over his body and filling it full of poison, "Such a cheap trick! Who would use an illusion in a fight?!"

"Oh dear, you seem to misunderstand something, I had no intention of fighting you whatsoever. I said I would kill you, never did I say that I would fight. Moreover to be caught by a 'cheap trick' as you call it, does that mean that you are worth even less than a pallor gimmick?" The Naruto's started to vanish into dust before all moving and forming into one that sat atop the cross, his blue eyes looking down at Kokabiel, "The reason I used illusion based magic is quite simple, I have not touched it once since I left the care of the Gremory family, that means that the Night Children would not know that I can use it. It is well known that I study the 'Black Arts' of magic, thus the most common type of magic people turn to is Necromancy and yes, while I understand it a great deal the way you portrayed my use of Necromancy is disgusting, so unrefined. What this fight showed me though, I can not thank you for pointing out that we have a rat inside of the Night Children... A subject to test poison for vampires on..."

"Y-you think this is enough to stop me?!" Kokabiel tried to roar only to feel the thorns dig deeper as the vines constricted like snakes.

A faint chuckle came from Naruto as he swung his legs back and forward, "It is funny that you think you have a chance of escape. Attack my plants with light, this garden will just grow stronger. You are at its mercy, there is no question about that... And oh god does it feel good."

Fire, at least that is what it felt like started to slowly move through Kokabiel's veins as a feral scream left his lips, though this just caused Naruto to give another laugh, "I made some modifications, though it sounds like you have already started to notice... You see, I remember, I remember every detail, of what you did to my mother. So I decided that considering how very little I wanted to touch such a wretched thing such as yourself, that I would destroy your mind and body with a toxin. Your screams lead me to believe that, once again, it worked splendidly," Naruto dropped down from the cross and looked up at Kokabiel a faint smile stretching across his face, "Garden, remember to burrow deep into his body and sprout from the inside, I want you to plant your seed inside of him... Much like he did."

With that Naruto turned on his feet, ignoring the cries of Kokabiel as he approached Rias and her group, watching them all take a step back in shock. Naruto stopped and tilted his head to the side, "And pray tell, just what do you think adding the meagre amount of distance will change?" Naruto gave a small shrug before vanishing, "Do be careful, I don't like it when people underestimate me to such a degree as you have," His voice was smooth and came from right behind Rias, in the middle of them all.

Rias gave a tired sigh, "Do we really need to play such games right now?" Her voice kind of died off in the end as a skeletal horse approached them, it lowered its head slightly as its empty eyes, filled only with azure flames, met with Naruto's victorious smirk, "I think you have company."

Naruto gave a small nod, stepping forward as the frozen devils instinctively made a path for him, the vampire came to stand in front of the horse and tilted his head lightly to the side, "Valiki'Tou?" Naruto questioned getting a surprised sound from the horse, "Don't be so shocked, with Arachna as one of my familiars it would only be natural for me to know the names of those that serve in her fiefs. Not to mention, I was quite impressed with what I heard regarding the abilities of the 'Nightmare' race."

"You give large praise Dead Lord, 'tis an honour to see illusions that were woven with such careful thought," Valiki'Tou gave a bow of his head, "We understand your art. We also offer thanks towards your actions regarding the fiend that harmed our Queen."

"Save your thanks, I do not require them," Naruto gave a small wave of his hand, "If you wish to do something in return, guard Arachna with your life until I have cleaned up enough that I can see to her personally."

Valiki'Tou gave a bow of his head as he walked backwards, "As you ask Dead Lord. No harm shall come to her under our watch."

Naruto closed his eyes and quickly thought over the situation, "You can ask the question on your lips Rias," He spoke without turning, his voice smooth and calm.

Rias gave a light giggle, "Really 'Dead Lord'?"

"Before myself there had only been a single other 'person' that had walked these lands. The rest were creatures or demi-humans. He breathed life into the land 'Life Lord', when I arrived I destroyed a large portion of it in a battle... Originally it was 'Great Destroyer', I much prefer 'Dead Lord' though," Naruto turned and showed them a warm smile, "Though they now know that the destruction was not intentional, they still believe that they need my permission lest they anger me and cause another bout of it."

Rias shook her head lightly, "So nothing different form normal then?"

"Not at all, I became a Lord in their eyes, the lord of death to be precise. It is akin to being a God in our world, though the Life Lord, or lord of life perished quite some time ago, thus, here I am a god where there is no other," Naruto gave a small nod, "This all happened on my trip to get Arachna. It was quite eventful."

Issei looked down at the ground, he had been taken to the familiar forest and had a guide, while Naruto came to a distant land with no humans... Issei had not been able to acquire a familiar while Naruto became a God. Sometimes the world was just not fair, "The world is anything but fair Red Emperor," Naruto let out with a small sigh and a shake of his head, "Rather than complain or mope over the situation, you should instead try to better yourself so that you can force it to play by your rules," A quick few taps from his slender fingers rang against Naruto's temple, "Think a little, now that might be difficult as I have seen your test results... But if you are too weak to change anything... What should you do?"

"G-get stronger?" Issei questioned nervously, he had not really had a direct conversation with this man before, but from what he had seen and heard, he was incredibly powerful and smart to boot.

"Are you asking me, or are you telling me your answer?" Naruto mused lightly, icy blue eyes narrowing on the child.

Issei took a breath in and gave a look of determination towards Naruto, "I am telling you, I need to get stronger!" His words caused Naruto to close his eyes and nod, approving of his words, "So please train me!"

The rest of Rias' peerage looked at Issei in shock while Naruto creaked an eyelid up, watching the boy as a smirk pried his lips ever so slightly. Rias though quickly stepped between the two, "P-please forget what he said Naruto, I will have t-"

"Why should I? Did I not already say that I would be training you lot once again?" Naruto tiled his head to the side and watched as Akeno paled and backed up, sweat forming on her skin while Koneko fainted on the spot, "Such animated reactions. You must both have such strong memories about our time together."

Issei looked at the two before looking at the nervously sweating Rias, "Did I make a mistake?" No one could form the words needed to answer him.

Akeno kept trying to move back only to back into Kuroka who was crouched behind her, "You do understand that it is the fastest way to get stronger right nya~?"

"Everyone will be undergoing training. It seems that we have been too lax if this pressure was enough to cause you all difficulty. The meagre force that was shown by the enemy... I believed that you four would be able to deal with it instantly."

Kuroka lowered her head at the tone in Naruto's words, he was not angry, just disappointed. He turned his attention towards the area that Kiba was in, watching as the boy moved forward with heavy steps. Being dragged behind him was the twitching body of Valper, still very much alive as he whimpered. Blood was dripping from the daemonic sword in Kiba's hands and much of the same substance had splashed onto his clothing as he swayed in his walk. The sight caused Naruto to clap, "Good job Kiba-san, very, very good job. Exactly as I asked."

Kiba looked up, his face pale as droplets of sweat slowly rolled down his forehead, "I... I don't feel like I did good."

Naruto nodded as he took on a thoughtful pose, "I understand. I guess it would still be difficult for you to see this situation as it truly is," Naruto motioned for Kiba to come closer, "Bring that man here. Though as to just what they are doing here, well Kiba, Valper was planning on forging a new type of exorcist that would be stronger than any other... Kokabiel wanted to start a new 'Great War' with his actions here tonight. So while we may appear to have been cruel or overzealous even... But our actions here stopped needless loss of life and human experimentation. Do try to keep that in mind."

Kiba widened his eyes slightly before dropping Valper at Naruto's feet, the priest looking up, a quivering mess, into the calm and unshakeable form of Naruto. Naruto himself crouched down low, pointing over to where Kokabiel was screaming and struggling against his creeping death, "How are you desecrator?"

Valper looked at Naruto in confusion, "D-d-d-desecrator? No no no no, I... I didn't!"

"So you mean to tell me that I simply imagined that I rescued Irori. Or Subject Zero as you man know her, from my childhood home, the place where the last of the Carmilla family was said to have been killed off by the dying rat over there?" Naruto tipped his head in the direction of Kokabiel, "You're saying that all of that, despite the people I had drained that night pointing their fingers to you... That it was all simply in my head?" Naruto gave his head a small shake, "I don't like liars."

He turned on his feet and a plant quickly injected something into the priests neck a look of shock coming over his face before a gust of wind kicked up and ripped the priests to shreds, "Maybe I lost my temper a little," Naruto tapped at his cheek as the blood fell to the ground, avoiding him completely. It didn't drop on anyone despite showering all around Naruto. The vampire turned to Kiba and gave a smile, "You saw that I injected him right?" The blonde nodded in response to his words, "I injected him with a drug that enhances the senses to be much higher than my own, do you understand what that means?" Naruto's words prompted Kiba to shake his head, "To put it into prospective, if you Kiba were to suddenly gain the same senses as myself, it would take your mind nearly twenty seconds to show you a second worth of actual time."

Naruto saw the realisation come over the blonde and slowly smirked, "Now, you have the best senses out of anyone in Rias' peerage sans myself. For them the time gap would be much more, now though... If I was to give this to a regular human and actually enhance his senses past my own... Well a split second may end up taking over one hundred years to completely register inside of his head. Does that make sense to you?"

"Your wind cutting apart his body in a second, will be stretched for a duration of what seems to be one hundred years, though it is still only a second?" Kiba questioned, to which he get a small nod from Naruto, "That is scary..."

Naruto stood up, a light sway in his body as he did, the rain of blood stopping as he came to his full height, "The more I learn about medicine... The more lethal I become..." He paused slightly as he saw Irori approach, leaning against her was Ayuma, though those around Naruto did not know any better and instantly readied themselves for battle, "You can all relax, Freed is the insane version of the man before us, this is Ayuma, Irori's brother... It appears that you are coming with us Ayuma?" He got a pained nod from the man. Naruto took a handful of careful steps forward and lightly touched the man's head causing a white glow to come from him before his eyes closed and he fell backwards, hovering a small amount off the ground, "He is in stasis, no need to worry."

"N-Naruto-sama... How do you plan on treating him?" Irori croaked out, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I am not sure, I have not been able to put any real thought into the matter at this very moment," Naruto held his hand up in the air and a large magic circle grew out from underneath them, he pursed his lips as he expanded it to capture everyone and return them to Kuoh without destroying anything there. After a few more seconds the scenery flashed and the group found themselves in the setting sun of Kuoh town.

Sona let out a gasp of shock, having come to the battle ground when she felt them all vanish. Sona was not the only one though, along with her peerage were a large number of figures clad in hooded black robes. Naruto quickly glanced around before nodding, he pointed to Ayuma, "Take him back to my house," He turned his finger towards the screaming Kokabiel, "Him as well, former in a guest room, the latter in the viper den. I have not pulled everything I am able to from him yet. Though I need to keep him alive just enough for the Carmilla faction to extract their pound of flesh..." Naruto gave a faint shrug as the robe clad figures shot off to do their tasks, none of his group looked too bothered, that spelled to Rias that is was more than likely the Night Children.

"I like the look boss," Came the drawl of Mikoto from nearby, he was leaning against a tree with a cigarette hanging from his lips, Shikamaru sitting against the same tree smoking as well, both of them appeared to be half awake, "Though it feels like someone pushed you a tad."

"Hardly, my emotions slipped was all, tonight I should have finished one of my projects, not to mention that a charming picture that Valerie drew me... Those two things were destroyed by a spear of light thrown by one of the Fallen, I assume it to be Kokabiel. I will have to investigate later through his blood... This along with the fact that I was sifting through the memories of Tiamat, so I was caught off guard, Arachna paid the price for my negligence," Naruto clenched his fist tight and ice formed in the air around him before he let out a soothing breath, "Now though I am mostly calm."

Mikoto let out a small hum of thought, "I take it the fuck on the cross is this Kokabiel guy?"

"Indeed."

"Ain't nothing left for me to do then... You already got him caught in that garden of yours," Mikoto gave a small shrug, "You don't need me for anything do you boss?"

"Not right now, though we will be having group training soon. Be ready for that, all of you," Blue eyes swept over everybody there before falling upon the two exorcists, "Seems like your mission is over, though if what you now know is enough to shake your belief... You were never a devout follower of your religion. A religion should be more than just the deity you worship, it should be the ideal behind the teachings, though it is not my place to say. My understanding has it that your partner is currently resting at my house, I shall offer you a roof while she recovers."

Xenovia nodded, Irina not in any mental position to do anything now, "You have our thanks."

"It is nothing," Naruto stated evenly, "Sona I do hope you didn't strain yourself, I don't want to have to redo your stitches, other than that... Go home everyone, I have phone calls to make... Oh Snowflake," Everyone looked at Naruto in confusion, Irori thinking that maybe he had given her a nickname.

Though Kiba looked at the vampire with shock, "How do you know that name?"

Naruto wagged his finger from side to side, "Ah ah, you shouldn't ask such questions," He called Kiba over with his hand and the blonde moved forward with strong suspicion. As Kiba closed the distance he watched the vampire reach into one of the many folds in his torn robe bottoms, it seemed he had a container of sorts hidden inside of them. With a closed fist Naruto extended his hand out, "These belong to you Snowflake... As for your name, well Necromancers can speak with the dead you know?"

Kiba held his hand out and watched as Naruto dropped two small crystals into his palm, one a brilliant white the other a murky grey, "W-what are these?"

"The grey one, I made that after watching how well you handled a daemonic sword. You can fuse it into any sword you make, giving you the same blade as the one you used today, when you are done the crystal will turn back to normal..." Naruto pointed his finger at the white crystal, "This one though... It feels almost like I am looking at an angel-"

"You've seen an angel?" Kiba questioned in shock.

Naruto though gave a deadpan look, "Is now really the time?"

"My apologies."

"It contains a large amount of holy energy," Naruto lightly tapped it, "It also contains the souls of those that went through the experiment with you, I managed to rip it from the body of the priest as I destroyed him."

Kiba clutched them gems tightly to his chest, tears welling up in his eyes, "T-thank you Senpai... Thank you so much," Grey and white auras surrounded him before drawing deep into his body. The blonde felt an itch on his chest and undid his shirt only to find a white-haired woman with her body wrapped tightly around an upside down cross. One could make out the fangs and pale skin of the woman, the sight caused Naruto to raise a brow while Kiba stepped back in shock, quickly becoming flustered, "Y-you gave me a tattoo?!"

"To be clear, I told you to put it into your swords, not your own chest..." Naruto gave a small shrug, "It shouldn't make that much of a difference, though if everything starts tasting like ash, well you're starting to turn into a vampire. You should probably come see me if that happens, oh... If you start feel the need to eat people, well you should come see me, actually if you stop feeling like you in any way, or something strange keeps happening, come and see me... Next time I will just give you an instruction manual or something to read beforehand."

"Either way, get out of here," Naruto waved him away, ignoring the stumbling teen as he tripped over his own words. It took a little longer than normal, but he made it back to Rias and the rest, quickly closing his shirt and vowing never to show it to Issei.

The peerages vanished not long after leaving the Carmilla group, Naruto stretched his arm out and let the plant take a large amount of his blood before letting go of his transformation. Now that he had forgotten everything, he drank the blood from his plant, gaining all of his memories from his time in such a state... A nice little work around that Death had pointed out to him... It had been a quiet few days after such an obvious thing was shown to him.

Naruto clutched his head as the rush of memories came, sorting through them all at once and quickly drawing their information out was not impossible for him, because of his primordial blood he only received a very bad headache. It was an unfair trade, drawing out important information from across thousands of lives at once and he only received a headache? At least that is all it was now, Death had helped him to refine the ability as it was close to the horsemen's own 'Soul Read'. With a glance, Death was able to read a person's entire life and even see how long they had left without his interference.

In the five hundred years that Naruto had trained with Death, the vampire had landed one decent strike on the what appeared to be skeletal figure. He drew a small amount of blood and drank it with a happy smile... Even with the ability to sort through memories quickly Naruto had been knocked out for a week just to sort it all.

He learnt something that made his skin crawl, Pestilence was the weakest, yes he had fought against Pestilence right before he ended up training with Death... But even then Naruto could only land a single strike before Pestilence was able to nearly kill him with his aura and the demons that he had spawned. The horsemen did not even bother to attack once.

His pride was beyond hurt, next time though, things would be different. Naruto knew their techniques, at least as well as Death did, he knew their strengths, their weaknesses.

Pestilence had an aura that would infect anyone that came close to something that had passed through it with the black death. Anything that actually made its way inside would find themselves infected with something Naruto was still trying to understand.

Famine's aura is able to starve someone to death in as little as an hour. This one is whimsical, no real focus at all, he just seems to wonder around aimlessly in the desert, at least until recently. He was the second weakest.

War, warriors that got caught in his aura would continue to fight, long past their death. Even the most peaceful person can turn into a brutish berserk just by staying near War with a weak will. The worst part about War though... He could take control of anyone that had 'died' inside of his aura, he changed their body into his creating a never ending war. He was second the second strongest horsemen.

Death... Naruto had no idea at all about him at all, despite all that he had seen, despite all that he knew, he had no idea about Death. From all he had been able to figure out, Death didn't have an aura like the rest, he could simply just drain the soul of anyone that came within a certain distance of him with thought alone. Those with primordial blood or immortals were exempt from this ability... But the most important thing that Naruto saw was God's death, his sacrifice to seal Trihexia once more.

Naruto witnessed the final moments of the man that has created the most war in history, regardless of this fact and his now chilling head, he reached into his pant pockets, relishing in the fact that his clothing returns once he undoes his transformation. He took his phone out and quickly tapped in a number before putting it up next to his ear, his free hand combing through his hair only to come to a stop at a singed section that was slowly recovering.

A few moments passed before a quiet and confused 'hello?' Sounded out, "Azazel, Kokabiel broke the treaty. He has been detained by force and will be dealt with as we see fit, for the time being, as a way to repay us for the inconvenience of having to clean up after your incompetence, you will pay for and repair everything that was damaged by his temper tantrum. Should something like this happen again, I will declare war on the Fallen Faction. Have a nice day."

With his piece said Naruto hung up, tossing the phone back into his pocket before casting a glance towards his destroyed office, a sound of irritation leaving his throat, he felt a large drop in his energy, a consequence of transforming into his God Eater state, thankfully he didn't use too many techniques while transformed so he would not make a mess of himself again, "Return home. I will be with Arachna for tonight a the very least," He clicked his fingers and vanished from the area in front of them.

Those that were standing there looked down at the ground, Krul kicked it lightly with the toe of her boot, "So... Naruto is pissed."

"Naruto seemed more disappointed than angry," Moka placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"No that was definitely anger. I know my brother well enough to understand when he is hiding his anger. Arachna is his most trusted familiar, she has also been with him longer than any of us. He gets angry when we get a small scratch outside of training... but it appears that Arachna took a very heavy hit. This along with the fact that I am rather sure that he was working on something to help our sister..." Krul turned her gaze towards his office a frown crossing her face, "Whatever progress he has made seems to be gone now."

Moka's frowned increased and her brows knitted together in thought, "Is there anything we can do to help him make up for lost time?"

Krul kicked the dirt a few more times before suddenly stopping, her body freezing in place as a wide smile crossed her face, "None of us are really smart enough to help him... But we could always do something better... Moka, Kuroka, let's go on a road trip!"

"And you've lost me bro-con."

"Sounds interesting nya~!"

Krul clapped her hands together and nodded, "We're going to go see Valerie. Valerie can make really pretty pictures, so if we get her to draw a new one, one that has all of us, well Naruto might not be so unhappy... Also we can let her know what is happening so that Naruto doesn't feel the need to rush."

"That actually makes some sense," Moka tapped at her cheek in thought, "Valerie did seem to be nice. Though it is to be a given, she is Naruto's sister."

Krul gave a haughty laugh, "How nice of you to compliment me Moka."

"Oh it slipped my mind that such a deplorable individual was actually somehow related to Naruto, well you know what they say, every family has their 'bad egg'," Moka gave a small shrug before turning on her feet only to pause, "Uh, how are we getting to Roumania?"

Kuroka clapped her hands as she joined in on the conversation, "We ask the Night Mother to take us of course nya~. If we tell her it is to cheer up Naruto-kun, well I don't think that she will resist nya~!"

"Hmm, Pussycat has a good idea B-"

"You know that Naruto wants us to start training right?" Irori mused from beside them.

This though caused a groan to sound out from where Shikamaru was, the young looking male stood up and stretched his body out, feeling his back pop back into place, "That sounds troublesome. All this because you guys had a bit of difficultly. Next time I might fight, just so I don't have to deal with the training that comes afterwards."

Krul though scooted up next to Irori and gave a wide smile, "I know you want Naruto to feel better as well. So could you cover for us, two days tops?"

Irori pursed her lips in thought, two days without the vampire trio, that meant that she would only have to worry about Shoko, Shoko though was currently absorbed in her research. Not to mention that the others were already doing things, Anna and Mikoto would be spending time together and going on dates while Shikamaru would be sleeping... Two days of just her and Naruto, or she could tell Naruto what they planned to do and get them in trouble. There was only one choice for her to make, "Just be quick about it, the moment he drinks my blood I won't be able to cover for you."

Then it dawned on her, Naruto was planning to go to Arachna tonight, not to mention he would be looking after her 'brother'. A frown crossed her face, Irori didn't know if she could be around Naruto and not question him at the moment. He had kept such an important fact hidden from her.

Shoko had been nearby, a parasol spread wide to shade her as it hung over her shoulder. She gently closed the phone in her hand before stuffing it inside of her kimono causing her chains to rattle slightly and draw attention to herself, "Naruto has called for me, it appears as though I will be returning to Fell'Mire."

"Very well, it appears as though everyone knows what they need to do then?" Irori questioned getting nods from those still there.

"Yep, go and sleep," Shikamaru drawled before turning into dust and vanishing. Krul spread her arms out wide and summoned a large magic circle for her, Kuroka and Moka before being enveloped by a bright white light.

Irori looked to Shoko only to watch the woman slowly fade away into a shadow. The days would be tense for the next few days.

* * *

A lean silver-haired teen leaned against the wall in his apartment, his breathing staggered as sweat ran down his face. Next to his head was a black rose that had been thrown into the wall with a note attached. The thrower had been the white haired vampire from earlier, after his task was done he dropped down into a pool of blood.

The door to his room slowly opened showing a slightly pale older male, he had black hair with blonde highlights, "Uh Vali..." He looked down at the blood on the floor, "You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"No, I was watching over Kokabiel, staying hidden... Though it seems I was found out," Vali muttered out taking a breath in. The vampire had been inside his room, he had known where Vali would retreat to, "Azazel, who the hell is that vampire?"

"My sources put him as Naruto Carmilla," Azazel walked forward and took the paper from the rose making sure not to touch it, " It appears that he is the reincarnation of Dracul, the strongest vampire of recent times," He looked over the note, "Seems he doesn't like you peeping in on his fights. 'Little Lucifer,' my he addressed you as such?"

"Azazel, this guy knows where we live, he was waiting here for me!" Not to mention that he apparently knew about Vali's linage, that was something that was sort of a secret.

Azazel rubbed his chin a few times, "Well I received a call from him, Kokabiel is dead, or at least we should assume as much, the chances of us seeing him again are slim. I would seriously advise fighting him. He is the uncrowned king of vampires, if you were to accidently kill him, the entire vampire race would be after your head."

"Hold up... That was the vampire king?" Vali questioned, he clenched his fist a few times, "I kinda really want to fight him."

"For someone that was cowering not even a minute ago, you sure recover fast Little Lucifer," The taunting voice came from the pool of blood before it started to take on a human shape, after taking the shape of Naruto it gained his colouring including his white shirt and black slacks. Azazel and Vali instantly became on guard, their stances tense and eyes narrowed, "Now now, if you get so worked up like that you'll get grey ha-" The clone paused as it looked at Vali before smiling, "Too late I guess?"

"Naruto Carmilla I presume?" Azazel questioned, he relaxed a little though he was still paying rapt attention to the vampire in front of him, clone or not.

"The incompetent Governor Azazel, you would be correct," Naruto moved from his position to take a seat on Vali's bed, "It smells of sweat and blood, yet there is not a hint of feminine scent here. My my, there is such a thing as a dragon that is not perverse," Naruto tapped the side of his face a few times as he relaxed, "It wasn't all that nice of you to try to spy on me today Little Lucifer. The others more than likely did not notice, though it is my job to see things that others don't. You just happened to be stupid and stood inside the range of my senses."

Azazel snapped a glance to Vali, the young boy was a genius when it came to fighting. There was no way that he would make such a simple mistake, "How far away are you?"

"I am at my house Azazel, I am not lame enough to give away my position. That is rather simple to understand," Naruto tapped at his temple, an interested look crossing his face, "Fix your mess Azazel, or I will purge _every_ fallen in this town by the end of tomorrow night."

Azazel widened his eyes at the threat, "That is quite the strong hand you have there."

"Hmm, I guess it would seem that way, though let me bring out my joker," He held his hand out in front and a small screen appeared showing Kokabiel leading a large group of Hydra and Naga through Tartarus, "I am sure that the pagans of Greece and the Devils of the Underworld would be absolutely thrilled to see that the Fallen were dashing behind their backs."

A shallow breath left the lips of Azazel, the Fallen would not be able to take an attack from both of them at once, which would no doubt happen if either side was to be shown. The Greeks would side with the Devils to defend their honour for someone having used their pathways without their permission while the Devils would attack for the pure sake of revenge, "I see that you came prepared. Very well, now let us try to be nice here, I shall repair all the damages caused tonight and move my 'less trusted' staff out of Kuoh, does that please you?"

"And you will replace anything that was lost correct?"

"I will indeed Naruto-san," Azazel bowed his head towards the vampire.

Naruto tilted his head from side to side in thought before running his finger along one of his fangs and letting the blood fall to the ground, "Add your own to swear your oath in the eyes of the Horsemen Death."

Azazel could not let the information out, it could spell the end of his race... He could not do that, not after so many of them fell because they had followed him. He gave a nod and cut his finger, letting it fall into the blue blood on the ground. The blood then shot up and formed a skeletal hand on top of where his heart was, the bone fingers flexed a little and the fallen could feel them wrapping around his beating heart, "This feels much darker than I thought it would," The fallen stated a few beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Naruto gave a click of his fingers and a long, long list appeared in his hands, "These are the supplies that were destroyed because of Kokabiel in the school," With a second click an even longer list appeared, "These are my personal supplies that were destroyed when his spear turned my office into a ball of fire," Naruto handed them both over before giving a very large and wide smile, "Also, you will have to explain to Tiamat why I need a replacement of the items that she gave me not even two days ago. Also that I will be delayed in my meeting of her as I need to finish the current project that I am on, which of course has been reduced to nothing because of _your_ subordinate!"

Azazel gulped as he looked over the list of items, those from the school were easy enough, those things of Naruto's though... Well the coffers of Grigori were going to be losing a fair chunk to replace all of the vampire's objects, some of them were next to invaluable, "How long do we have?"

"Two weeks, at this time, two weeks from now, that hand on your heart will close shut for good. With that, well I may as well add to the smell on this bed," The clone burst into blood that splattered all over Vali's bed and wall.

Vali took a step forward, looking at his sheets before sighing, he cast his gaze towards Azazel, watching as the man tried a number of different magics on the symbol only for each of them to fail, "Want me to give it a shot?"

"No~" The fallen leader said while shaking his head with an 'are you serious' look on his face, "At best you will cut my two weeks to one. I thought that the rumours about him being Death's apprentice were just rumours, I didn't actually think that Death had taken someone under his wing!"

"Death, you mean the Pale Rider himself?" Vali asked, he needed some serious clarification here.

Azazel gave him a strong nod, "The rumours all point at Naruto Carmilla being both the Avatar and Apprentice of the Pale Rider. Judging by the fact that he can inflict such a curse onto someone in the top 100 through the use of a clone is proof enough," The fallen leader rubbed at the mark, he could feel the strong bones of the hand, unmoving now, "If this wasn't on me I would love to study it. Though if this curse is from the apprentice, I would hate to feel one from Death himself."

"I doesn't look all that impressive from here to be honest," Vali gave a small shrug and walked forward, he poked at the marking and frowned, "He gave you a tattoo?"

"W-wait?! You can't feel it?!" Azazel asked in shock, staring into the eyes of Vali who sent him a confused look. It took a few moments before he quickly stepped back, "That looked gay as hell, don't touch my chest so tenderly! But really you can't feel the skeleton hand?"

Vali looked at his hand then back to Azazel before stuffing it into his pocket, his lips forming into a thin line, "Whatever, none of this is my damned problem. Just fix my bed will you?" The silver-haired male walked out of the room, a scowl etching onto his face, "I am going to go meet up with some friends, don't wait up."

Azazel merely waved the teen away, one hand resting on his heart while the other looked towards the wrecked bed of Vali, "Looks like I need to pick up my act from now on," His gaze travelled to the rose in the wall watching as it slowly melted and dripped a black inky substance onto the white walls, "Kuoh is turning into a really dangerous town... It feels like Night is coming."

* * *

 **PA: That is it for now. Next chapter is going to be a bit more about the repercussions of what happened in this one. Upon some hard thought and after rereading 'The Hero' again, I might keep it around, not sure yet though there are other things I want to work on as well.**

 **Anyway that is it for this chapter, as for those wondering why I am not working on 'Hollows may Cry' at the moment, frankly I just don't feel like it. I will more than likely go back to it at some point, but I want to have some time to cool a little.**


	15. A Short Meeting Between Blood

**PA: This one is kinda long, so take your time okay? Anyway I hope you all had a good holiday, and no I couldn't get a holiday chapter out... Though I already have plans for this years if that makes anyone feel better? Probs not but oh well. Also I just want to point out, this is still the same night from when Kokabiel attacked... Nearly 35K words for a single night... Jeez...**

 **Onto the reviews:**

 **StayBlessed:** As you might have been able to tell, it will be a little bit before we get back to the Phenex clan.

 **kurama587:** The reasoning has to do with Irori's Sacred Gear. Now it was talked about ever so briefly in chapter 13 (School Days). Though this could also be confusing because when she is asked if she has a healing type Sacred gear she replied 'No, nothing like that.' In the same section she commented on how Issei would never be able to bring his Sacred Gear out, that even if he acquired Balance Breaker it would still be incredibly difficult. This leads to one of two things, Irori is simply leagues ahead of Issei and already has her Balance Breaker, which is quite possible, or her Sacred Gear is always activated and the gun she pulled out was merely a tool that is used along with it.

In short it is the second one, her Sacred Gear has fused with her magic, which of course is ice based. Said ice based magic stabbed into the chest of Freed (Ayuma) pouring her Sacred Gear into his body. Now I won't go into it really deep because it will more than likely become something plot rated further down the line but Irori's sacred gear is related to the word 'Purge'.

Without knowing she used her Sacred Gear to push the insanity from Freed for a few moments allowing her to speak to her brother for the first time since everything happened. It was meant to be something that was kinda hard to grasp as there wasn't much to go on, so I actually expected a lot more questions regarding that.

 **MattMC3:** A little bit of a wait on the spy thing, though the start of the resolution for Irori and Naruto begins in this chapter.

 **KnowPein:** It gets brought up in this chapter about Naruto relaxing inside of Kuoh. Naruto honestly did not think that Kokabiel was stupid enough to attack. First of all any action against Sona or Rias would more than likely call a Maou down to bring hell to Earth. Secondly when Naruto said he would deal with Kokabiel, he had been speaking more along the lines of making sure he understood just how terrible this idea of his was.

After all, Naruto was not really trying to hide that he was in Kuoh, plus he had just been named an Ultimate Class Devil after vanishing from the Underworld for a number of years. He figured that such a thing may give pause to Kokabiel, though he was wrong.

Explanations for Naruto's illusions will come about in some chapters coming up. After all Kuroka is heading into a training time now:P

As for the story teaser, well the story is on hold for a little bit, I will start working on the pre-story for it after this chapter is released.

 **Deaenu123:** Hollows won't be back for a little bit, am going to start the pre-story for that shortly though.

 **grabblers:** The Yuki-onna is kinda filler, at least at the moment. Sort of like some comic relief thrown into the story, apparently it needed some of that. Looking back I can see that it is kinda rather dark. Also I did miss a chance I didn't even think of that at the time, could have been great. Yasaka is going to be appearing soon, not sure if I will do a projection or have her actually leave Kyoto for a couple of days. Plus the way Naruto speaks it appears as though they've met before.

Rossweisse will make some sense later on. Mostly due to them both delving into very dark and very forbidden secrets that are meant to be left buried.

 **Thatwildabsol:** My ideas? Completely random, I am starting the planning phase for a book that I hope might get published from a random idea I got after hearing the phrase 'You are what you eat'. So I can't really give you a thing of 'where' I get my ideas, they kinda just come to me from little one liners or just strange feelings I get after watching an anime and going 'What if it looked like this?' Just those types of things.

 **Guest:** Ah Kiba... I will get back to you on that one don't really have anything for that at the moment. Some things are in the story so that might turn into things, others are just there because they are kinda cool... Not sure which one Kiba's transformation is at the moment.

 **Guestooooooooo:** Romania is a major pain the ass as it has many different spellings for its name, the predominate spelling as of 1975 though is Romania. Though most of my dictionaries keep telling me it is Roumania...

 **Guest:** Valerie need more screen/page time. Also I think screen time is just easier as everyone knows what you mean, page time might confuse some people.

 **boomflakes:** Kaguya wasn't a Blue Blood. Naruto is a Blue Blood because she absorbed Dracul who than fused with Naruto. Kaguya was just a badass regular vampire.

 **ARSLOTHES:** Xenovia and Naruto... Uh I have another story that will go down that path in time, but not this one. Sorry man. I can work in some interesting scenes between them, but I don't think she would ever make her way into his bed.

* * *

The heavy buzz of frantic wings echoed down the long and dimly lit corridors. Alongside it were silent steps, "Dead Lord, we were not expecting you to return so quickly, our deepest apologies if there is still clutter."

Naruto gave a sideways glance to the buzzing woman beside him, nervous would not fully describe how she was acting. Though if his memory was correct her name was Suzu, "Arachna was hurt, I can not fathom the thoughts that went through your mind thinking I would not return as soon as possible Suzu."

Shoko looked between the two speaking, along with the bees and wasps that were doing their best to stay far away from them. Some even going so far as to open doors they had no need to enter in order to escape being in the same corridor. These actions sent her a very clear message, her 'boss', though he would never admit it, terrified those outside of the Carmilla group.

That may have been what first drew her towards him. Shoko could remember when she first saw him. Deep inside that catacombs in France, at first she had thought herself to have been going crazy, the dead seemed to be moving towards him. She had thought that she was stalking him through that place only to come face to face with who she now knew to be Irori. Her expression questioning her presence in the place.

Apparently they had known she was there the entire time, though they cared very little for hunting a Necromancer that had a kill on sight label. She had tried to call their bluff, but once she met the eyes of Naruto, she felt powerless.

As far as she knew, there was no magic inside of Naruto's eyes. Though strangely enough, most who fought against him found his eyes to be beyond scary, as if they were inviting you into your grave. That gaze of his, even to this day sent shivers up her spine, though she had found that he had little connection to the dead, sans being a vampire. Later he would go on to become the apprentice of the Pale Rider, though that was long after she had first started to travel with them, moreover having their protection from the other factions.

She had tried hard, incredibly so, to get his attention onto her. Books on the subjects that he had been studying, rare medicinal ingredients, even rare weapons that should have never seen the light of day again. Not a single one had drawn his attention. At least that is what she had thought, they had become a little more open, though in ways she never quite noticed until she looked back. They would invite her into conversations, or offer her meals when she appeared. It was normal things, though it was something that she noticed that they would not do for others. Those outside of their group.

Naruto Carmilla, never had she wanted something as much as he, though she absolutely refused to share. To call him exotic was an insult, no value could be put to his worth. The man that had started to stir feelings inside of her that she had thought to be buried.

It was a sad truth that she had come to accept though, Naruto Carmilla was not one she would ever be able to lay claim to. She would do her all to make sure that things proceeded smoothly for the Carmilla group though, mostly because someone inside of it had garnered her interest nearly as much as Naruto.

Though she could not shake the feelings Naruto was able to cause, the way he moved, the way he spoke. The way the world moved to his whim, she could not fully put it into words. She was forced out of her thoughts as they reached a door, its loud creak bringing her back to the present. She faintly took in how far away the other creatures were staying from them.

The energy from inside the room was weak, though it was not hidden like normal making it feel quite strong to what she was used to. With quiet steps she followed behind Naruto, he gave her a small hand to tell her to wait at the foot of the bed. A large veil was in place around it, though even Shoko could tell that it was definitely a human shaped figure laying in that bed.

Naruto continued forward taking in the long silver hair of his familiar, she had let it grow for quite a while now. Arachna slowly opened her eyes, it was still clear that she was struggling to do even that, "M-Master?"

It also appeared that her vision was quite blurry. He reached down and lightly grabbed her hand, he closed his eyes and put a bit of effort into examining her body. Arachna looked away, "It has been much too long since I have been in this form... I hope it does not offend you. I know I am hardly suited to your needs when I a-"

"Strange, though maybe not so. Also you have never shown me this form before Arachna, mostly because you don't even notice what you've done. It would in a sense be akin to a caterpillar entering its cocoon, you are neither a spider nor a human at this point. Though not like before," Naruto crouched down so that he could be at her level as she drew closer in confusion, "It looks like you have reversed your previous combat form, no longer are your a spider with human parts, but now a human with spider parts."

Arachna drew the sheets off of her and looked down at her naked body, a blush spreading across her face, "M- Please don't look at me Master!"

Naruto gave a light shake of his head as he drew the covers back up and held her hand up a little, he traced along it for a few moments before pressing their hands together afterwards he turned them upside down and they stayed connected. Arachna looked at it in confusion for a few moments, Naruto took this as his sign to explain, "It would appear at first glance that you are an ordinary human. Though your spider-traits are dwelling right below the surface, you need only think on them a little. All I did was draw you attention to your hand and you were able to make yourself stick to it."

Arachna quickly widened her eyes in shock, the loss of concentration caused her hand to fall back to her bed, she did not have the strength to hold it up in the air like that. moving it around on the bed was draining enough as it was, "S-so I will still be of use... You won't need to discard me Master?"

A few moments passed between the two of them, "Of course not you idiot," Naruto said with a hint of snap, but mostly he sounded happy, "I thought you would want to leave. I kind of dropped the ball there didn't I?"

"You should not have to be fully aware all of the time. In those moments I will do all I can to keep you safe... Though I may need some time to be moving again, I feel rather stiff," Arachna tried to laugh, though it only caused her a great deal of pain, she sadly looked away, "I am sorry, Valerie's drawing was destroyed because I hesitated. I did not know what would happen if I interacted with you while you were inside of the stone... Because of m-"

"It can be replaced Arachna, you can not. I have known you for many years and I have told you this often, but let me remind you once more I-"

"You trust my actions... I know Master," Arachna looked down at her hands and made weak fists, "I don't think I will be at my best for a while. Could I have some time to heal and learn my body Master?"

"Take as long as you need, I will have some spectres around to watch over you. Do not fret, only I will be able to use them. When you think that you're ready, I will brief you on your next task. If you find that you can not rest well, let me know, I have more than enough rooms spare and you are always welcome," Wisps of smoke drifted from Naruto and took to each corner of the room. Arachna knew that she would be safe while they were here. Naruto would have given them a set of commands, they would not activate until one of those commands came into play.

This of course meant that they could last a long time as they were not constantly draining energy by being constantly active. They made for good traps, it was a rather advanced magic from the tree of Necromancy, these spectres would drag the life from people should they defy the commands Naruto set in place, "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to contact me on our link. I will come as soon as possible."

A warm smile slowly spread across the face of Arachna as she relaxed into the bed, "Such a kind Master you are to me," Her eyes gently closed and she quickly fell asleep.

Naruto watched her for a few moments before placing a quick kiss on her forehead and exiting the veil, the wasp girl and Shoko standing there waiting for him. He craned his neck from one side to the other, though something had happened in that time that neither of the women had noticed, but they felt the after effects. Somehow the creeping fear had returned, they had not really noticed that it had vanished before while he was with Arachna, now though it was back in full force.

Shoko of course was used to it, though the wasp girl next to her was shaking on the spot, "I-is everything going well Dead Lord?"

"It is fine Suzu. I have put protection in place for her and reminded Arachna how to contact me. I will be unhappy though if her care falters for even a moment. You would do well to remember this."

"Y-yes of course. I will make sure to remind those in charge of Lady Arachna's health," Suzu quickly bowed her head before shooting out of the room in a panic.

Shoko covered her mouth and gave a small giggle, "You frightened her half to death Naruto."

"Only half?" A faint chuckle passed his lips before they became slightly pursed in thought, "You have no doubt come to wonder why I asked you to come with me," He paused and saw her nod at his words, "To be quite quick, this castle is built atop a necropolis," He saw the implication of his words, "I want you to train here on the weekends. It was in an area like this that I was able to take necromancy to the next stage. You will become much more, understanding once that happens."

"My that sounds scary," Shoko mused playfully. Though her playful attitude quickly dropped, "And pray tell how will I travel to and fro?"

Naruto reached into his slacks and pulled out a black jewel, "With this."

"I find it difficult to picture you carrying around something like this. Casting a spell inside of your pocket to keep the process hidden from me? My what kind of magic are you using Naruto?" She poked only to see him give a sly smile. Regardless she took the jewel and felt it melt into her skin. A faint connection forming with this place, "Dear me, would this be a part of this planet's soul? You sly thing, I am curious as to how, though I may have to wait, perhaps this is something I may come to know through my training."

"It is nice to talk to someone whom is not unreasonable," Naruto gave a faint wave of his hand before lightly clapping, Suzu appearing a second later breathing heavily.

"Yes Dead Lord?"

Naruto waved to Shoko who gave a pleasant smile, "Shoko here is training in the same tree of magic as I have. I would like it if she were able to use your necropolis on the weekends for my world. That would be twice out of every seven cycles here. My own training was quite passive and Shoko has known to be rather calm compared to myself, I can not picture her being any kind of destructive during it. Apart from possibly pulling her own hair out."

Shoko rose a brow at him in question while Suzu fluttered about int he air, very unsure of how to answer him, "Um, Dead Lord, we need Lady Arachna's permission to enter. I don't think that there would be any issue if Shoko is part of the Carmilla Group, but I am not sure."

Naruto nodded for a few moments, "Very well, Shoko until I speak to Arachna again your necromancy training will be on hold," The building they were in shook and dust started to fall from the ceiling, Naruto quirked a brow, "Is there something you are avoiding telling me Suzu?"

Suzu franticly waved her hands in front of her body in defence, "N-no of course no-" Her words were cut off as a violent shake happened. She was about to continue until she saw Naruto narrow his eyes on her small bod, "W-we might just be under attack at the moment. The mud golems are not taking kindly to the recent changes that Arachna put into place regarding their limited territories."

There was a faint clap from Naruto and the three found themselves standing outside, before them were the towering figures of humanoid creatures, standing over three stories tall and full of muddy muscle. Shoko was a little shocked at the sudden decision, though she also noted that Shikamaru was bigger, when he got serious of course. Suzu was fairing much worse having jumped behind Naruto and using him as a shield, titles and coming destruction be damned!

"Ears," he warned softly before giving a thundering clap, the golems instantly turning their attention towards Naruto, "I am in a very foul mood today. Therefor, you have two seconds to turn around otherwise your right to live will be revoked."

The golems on the spot faltered while a few quickly ran, they had remembered what the Dead Lord had looked like. Those that did not run were instantly turned to ice before shattering as dead vines crushed their frozen forms, "You can return later to discuss such a thing once everyone is more relaxed. If you do not heed this pleasant warning, I shall rain fire from the sky over your lands," Naruto cast a bored look to those golems that were retreating while looking back at him. He gave them a light wave of his hand, "Have a nice day now."

Task now complete he turned to face Suzu who had her jaw unhinged. He gently closed it for her noticing her sheepish expression as she buzzed around, "Next time just be honest," Naruto looked to Shoko for a moment, "We shall return at a later date. Things here should be safe enough in the hands of Arachna's advisers."

"A shame, personally I was looking forward to actually working on surpassing the block I have hit now," Shoko cast her gaze off to the horizon for a few moments before looking back at Naruto, "There is nothing to be done though I guess. I shall trust in your judgement regarding her advisers, though perhaps next time they should inform you if such a thing is happening during your presence. It would make things much easier for all involved."

Suzu quickly bowed her head before happily buzzing around Naruto, "You are actually quite nice Dead Lord, at least when you are on our side... You are going to stay on our side right?"

"I protect anyone in the Carmilla group and their assets. Currently you are assets of Arachna, one of the first members of the Carmilla group, should this stay, my protection will also stay. Otherwise you will fall like the golems did today. There will be no heroic final stand, no beautiful songs will be sung, it will just be an utterly hope crushing scene that will drive you to depravity... I will not relent," Calmly Naruto closed his eyes before he started to walk away, "Though I have no need to worry about such a thing, naturally all those in this kingdom serve Arachna loyally, for any other reason would be tantamount to suicide."

Shoko quickly moved to fall into line with Naruto as the Carmilla circle started to appear below his feet, the vampire prince giving a small bow of his head to Suzu, "Do well to keep Arachna healthy, I would hate to have to visit for anything other than her wanting to see me."

With his words spoken Naruto and Shoko vanished leaving Suzu alone in the large field. The soldiers had fled into the castle and were standing above the walls, their weapons aimed down at where the golems had been, they were not quite ready to back down just yet. Her small body and tiny eyes scanned her surroundings as she took in the devastation that was caused in a single moment. Her breath hitched in her throat as sweat started to form on her brow. Many more golems than she had thought perished, though the speed at which they had, no doubt lingered that the Dead Lord was an incredible person, though it was possible that there were others like him.

Carmilla Group, she had heard mention of this strange group from the other world, apparently their Queen was a part of it along with the Dead Lord, what kind of monsters would fit into such a group.

* * *

Valerie tiredly flicked through a book as she sat upon her bed. She had finished her nightly feeding not too long ago. This of course meant that apart from Mina, who might appear if she had free time, Valerie was not expecting anyone.

Thus she jumped in shock at the tapping at her window. She stiffly turned her head, eyes going impossibly wide at what she saw. Quickly she threw the sheets back and rushed to the window before opening it, "What are you guys doing here? If someone catches you won't it cause a lot of trouble?"

The vampire trio were standing in the air atop a magic circle that Kuroka had created, "Probably nya~. So do you think you could let us in before someone catches us?"

Valerie nodded and stepped away from the window before glomping Krul. The former queen giving an awkward look to her youngest sister, "Uh Valerie you are holding me rather tight."

The young blonde quickly let go and gave a sheepish expression to Krul. Though the excitement seemed to get to her as a rough cough left her lips. Once she got it under control she saw the trio watching her with concern, "I-It's fine. Naruto is looking at ways to help me."

"A-about that," Krul started out, looking away rather sadly, "We were attacked earlier tonight. Naruto's office was destroyed along with all of the projects he was working on."

"I-is he okay? Did Naruto get hurt?"

Krul gave a slight shake of her head, "Nothing that didn't heal, though his familiar did take some damage from the scuffle. She is recovering while Naruto is dealing with everything that happened. We uh, kind of came here to see how you were doing, let you know and also ask if you could please draw him another sketch... He kind of lost it, killed a bunch of rogue exorcists, a legion of fallen angels and nearly mentally destroyed a Cadre... Though he may have just kept him alive so he could feel more pain," Krul tapped her chin a few times, "He is angry."

"T-that's the mild way of putting it," Moka added as she looked to the side, taking in the large crow that was watching them, "Shin?" The crow gave a faint nod at her words, "I was wondering where you went to."

"Ah, well Naruto has him looking after me for the moment. I can draw something for Naruto, though I really don't think that it will make him any happier, it is just a drawing after all," Valerie moved to her bed and pulled out her sketchbook and pencils again. After a few moments she looked up at the group that was standing around awkwardly, "You can take a seat, I would offer you a chair but I don't have any, but the bed is big enough for all of us."

"I don't think I should," Krul spoke softly, "I kind of ran out on you Val. i just went and did what I wanted, never thinking about you and Mina when I did..."

"Oh hadst thou come to offer apology?"

The group snapped their heads around and saw Mina closing the door behind them, "You seriously still talk like that Mina? Come on this is getting kind of silly now," Krul lost her snippy attitude though and looked down at the ground, "For what it is worth, I'm sorry for leaving, but I think I made the right choice in the long run."

Mina gave a small huff, "Says you. I take it the two with you are our brother's harlots?"

"I am his wife actually nya~."

"Bodyguard."

Mina narrowed her gaze on the two, "A bodyguard that lets him get hurt... Well to each their own. Though you are not really his wife, at least not yet," She watched as the two deflated before moving to sulk on the bed and whine to Valerie. Mina turned her gaze to Krul, "So, is our brother everything you thought he would be?"

"A million times more," Krul stated with a firm nod, "He can be rather strict, but most of the time he is exceedingly caring for us all," She was about to continue only for alarm to sound through the castle, "What the hell is going on?"

Mina brought a hand up to her faintly glowing ear and nodded a few times, clearly she was speaking with someone on the other side of the spell, "It appears as though I will get to meet my brother earlier than I had planned."

"Naruto is here," Krul frowned at that, "I honestly thought that Queeny would be able to distract him for a while," Her gaze shifted to where Shin had been earlier, only to find him missing, "Bastard crow must have told him," Krul threw her hands up into the air before sitting down where she was, "No point trying to hide it now, he already knows. Not sure I am ready to be told off though..."

* * *

Naruto had fed before coming here, a place he had wanted to wait a few more months before coming to. Either way, his energy was nearly at full again and his temper was strained. Around him were the bodies of vampires that had tried to rush him, only to quickly find themselves in a strong illusion that sent them to the ground.

One might question why they were so hostile towards him, another might also question if it was needed to bring Shikamaru along with him to rip down the wall that was baring him access.

Though those questions were rather unimportant at the current time. Naruto took strong strides forward, stepping over the bodies as the giant skeleton returned to Shikamaru's shadow, "I will find you something to eat later. Try to restrain yourself until then."

"Now I'm just checking, but I don't have to move from here right?" Shikamaru's question wasn't really answered as Naruto just walked away, "Troublesome vampires. Just so you know I don't plan on moving from here!"

Naruto though lifted his hand up towards the large steel door. Dead vines splintering out from the ground and ripping into the door causing a groaning whine to ring through the air. The vines quickly broke through and blocked off the doors that lead into the hallway in front of them. Naruto followed the length of the hall, already feeling the signatures of a large group of vampires at the end.

He took calm strides full of confidence as corpses dragged themselves out from his shadow, the candles on the walls were extinguished as he walked by before entering a large room. He could feel the gazes of everyone on his body. He raised his right hand into the air and watched as they all stiffened, "I have come to collect my little sister, my wife and my bodyguard."

There was some mumbling from those watching him as the corpses started to move out and take defensive positions around him. A regal looking blonde-haired male walked out to the front and gave a light wave of his hand, "I think you might have come to the wrong place. This is not an area that someone would just stumble int-"

"Why are you talking? Did I ask you to speak? The answer would be no. I have told you what I am doing... Oh, I am suppressing myself," Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before letting an aura of dread wash over the room as ice quickly formed on the floor below him, "Also I never did introduce myself, though I am quite surprised that the man who would claim to be my father would not even recognise me," Naruto gave a small sigh as he brushed a few strands of hair from his face. Icy eyes quickly turning to a pale lavender, "I am Naruto Carmilla, I was taking a stroll around here when I got lost in thought. Next thing I know my group had misplaced themselves. Thankfully there was a lazy one among us who stayed around with me. He is currently hovering over the bodies of your defenceless sleeping guards. If I leave him for too long though it could become an issue."

The vampires that had been watching him with narrow eyes took a step back at his words, his skin turned ashen and his ears became slightly pointed. He held his hand up and made a tight fist for all to see before his claws shot through it, blue blood leaking from the wound as the vampires watching flinched and quickly raised their hands, red marks of irritation clearly visible, "For those still filled with doubt of course," Naruto remarked before taking on his more relaxed appearance that he used at Kuoh academy. He took a relaxed stance and gazed at those watching him in slight awe now, "The Tepes experiment to create the perfect vampire will also be halted. All those that were in league with this vulgar form of human experimentation will be subjected to trial once I raise to the throne, if you continue past this point, there will be no trial. If you were actually making any sort of real progress on the subject I may have overlooked such acts against vampire rights," Naruto gave a slight sideways wave of his hand before sighing, "Frankly I am disappointed beyond measures I thought possible."

Minato gave an uneasy laugh as he tried to take a step forward only to have a corpse raise a blade to his throat, "You need to understand my child. We have been doing our absolute best and have made great strides. With a little more time and resources, ones that you would be able to divert towards us, we could make the perfect vampire."

There was no response for a time before Naruto blinked blankly at him, "Were you speaking to me?"

"Of course my chil-"

"Sperm donors do not have the rights to claim custody," Naruto gave a slight shake of his head, "You are such a disgusting creature. Well, if you feel as though you can continue forward let us put it to the test. I too have dabbled in the formation of a new strain of vampire. Ah, how about your vampire against my own. Should you win, when I come into power, not only will I overlook the project but I may even be able to send spare resources your direction," He saw the look of agreement pass through Minato's eyes before giving a small smile, "However, should I win, not only will your project be stopped immediately, but the head of the project will be jailed without trial until I come into power. A fair trade if I do say so myself. After all, you have spent over three decades working on this while I myself have only spent a year."

Minato was both proud and wary of his son, his words were used in such a way to push Minato into a corner. The way Naruto had addressed him showed that despite helping to bring him into this world, he would see no reprieve. Naruto seemingly dangled exactly what his research needed in front of him, though the way he posed such a wager made it seem like Naruto himself did not care which way it went, not only that but he admitted to only dabbling in the same research for such a short time. Inwardly smirking Minato gave a faint nod, "I agree to the terms," He had after all been using the Holy Grail to help fuel his research. His vampire would no doubt be much stronger.

Naruto nodded and clicked his fingers over to the side, "Kuroka."

"Darling~" Came a coo from the air as mist appeared on Naruto's chest, the shapely form of Kuroka shifting into being as she curled up against him, hand resting over his heart as she looked up at him, "You called for me?"

"I did," His eyes swept the room, "This is Kuroka Carmilla, my wife and quite possibly the start of a new strain of vampires," Naruto shifted his gaze back to the amber eyes that were always watching him so tenderly, "I need you to win this coming fight. It means quite a lot to me, so in return you may ask whatever you wish when we get home."

Kuroka widened her eyes, her fist tightening a little as she bawled his shirt tighter, "Whatever I wish. That is what you said right, whatever nya~?!"

"Indeed, whatever you wish, I am also going to lift your restriction for a small time," He slid his hand down her back, feeling her body curl into his touch as he reached the base of her tails, tapping them lightly and causing a large magical flare to shoot out from her body.

As the light died down Kuroka swayed in his loose arms for a moment, "I need you tonight, I was going to restraint myself again, but I will start going into heat very shortly~" She whispered to him before giving Naruto a small peck on the lips, "So what do I have to do?"

"Prove you are the better strain of vampire. No Senjutsu, no Devil magic and no Nekomata magic," Naruto told her calmly watching her soak up the information like she always did before nodding and slowly turning away, an extra sway in her hips as she did, "It appears that we are ready, will your vampire show itself?"

A group of bats quickly flew through the stone halls before forming in front of Minato, the figure crouching down on the ground. They were lacking in nutrients, that was the first thought that Naruto had when he could clearly see the bones beneath their skin. They were physically drained. Minato cleared his throat before he addressed the figure, "Win, that is your only condition. Do not let me down."

"O-of course Master," The figure turned and looked forward with scared and confused eyes. They were bloodshot, showing an extreme lack of sleep, and for a vampire that was saying something. Her bone-like fingers took to fists and she raised a shaky guard in front of herself, "M-my name is Noire, I don't want to hurt you but I am just following orders."

The small black-haired female gave a small bow of her head. Her rags nearly slipping from her form, Kuroka found herself a little conflicted so she looked back at Naruto, "I merely want you to win as a vampire, how you do so is up to you dear."

Kuroka got his message, if she could not bring herself to hurt the child than she need not. Giving a small nod of her head she turned back to face Cilia and felt her vampire blood stir inside of her. Kuroka took a calming breath, feeling all the oxygen in her body leave her as her skin and blood started to fill with naught but magic. Her skin became a very light blue, underneath the first few layers a vibrant energy could be seen moving about as her tails swayed behind her. Opening her eyes she took in the forms of the Tepes faction vampires taking shocked steps back as she gazed at them with cold white eyes. She draw her hand out to the side and a dense fog quickly appeared before forming into an elegant rapier, "This strain is the wraith of a Blue Blood transformation."

It was a project that Naruto had been working on in secret, and it was something that he was trying to modify so that it would work on people other than Kuroka. If he could, than he would be able to cure Valerie's weak body. The Wraith strain, which was the term they used for Kuroka now was a rather weak form of a blue blooded vampire.

Kuroka took a fencing stance, one arm behind her back, legs low and one arm poised to strike, "Prorumpo," The air exploded out from around her as she vanished from sight, appearing again in front of Noire, her rapier having pierced the first few layers of skin. Red blood slowly leaked along the tip of the thin blade, "Do not move," Kuroka started in an even tone.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Couldn't your vampire see that Minato?"

Minato flickered from where he was and the room instantly dropped to below zero. Kuroka hadn't been able to keep up, though she could see the aftermath. Right in front of her was the back of Naruto his fist slowly falling to rest beside his hip while his narrowed eyes glared at where Minato was pulling himself from the wall, "Still such a sore loser," Naruto voiced, watching as the burning red eyes of his father shone through the dust, "That's the same glare you gave my mother. I can see why she despised you so, to think you would direct such anger at another vampire," Naruto gave a small shake of his head, "I had thought that maybe time may have tempered you, yet I was beyond wrong, something that seems to be happening more and more of late. Though in regards to the agreement that we made before Kuroka fought against young Noire here. You are under arrest."

"And if I refuse my _precious_ son?" Minato near growled out as he adjusted his clothing.

Naruto gave a chilling smile that lowered the temperature even further. The stone around them starting to freeze under his aura, "Then I shall take it upon myself to make sure that you suffer for your crimes against both myself and all those poor vampires that have been tainted by your words laced with honey," He stepped to the side as a spike made of ash flew. Thankfully he had dragged Kuroka and Noire with him as the ash chewed straight through the wall behind him, "To steal a move created by my mother. Do you know how many decades she spent perfecting such a spell? Of course you do, then you chose to do such a thing that is akin to spitting on her corpse. Is this your proclamation of a fight dearest father? Because if so, I shall gladly show you just what type of monster you helped to create."

Minato dashed forward and Naruto took a single step before Minato turned to ash. In Naruto's hand was a small white orb, "To think you would be so blind, I waved my hand countless times, upon my finger sits the ring of my teacher, the ring of the Pale Rider. With enough understanding, I can rip a soul right from its vessel. Now you are stuck, unable to fight, unable to move, unable to even speak in defiance. Your actions have brought you to this point in time. When I find a suitable time your actions will be judged by the Carmilla. Until then, sit there in your eternal prison. Unable to even rot away."

Naruto waved his hand once more and the soul flew into the mouth of the skeleton on the ring. Its eyes burning bright for a fraction of a moment. He turned his gaze to those that were frozen like statues, "Is there anyone else that wishes to continue these inhumane experiments? Is there anyone else that wishes to bring more suffering and shame to our race?" Not a single one made to answer, each turning their heads away from him and looking at their feet, "And what do you say to this Mina Tepes?"

The faint clack of heels could be heard as the shadows started to shift before showing the young looking vampire queen, "Dost He suffer?"

"Death to the undying. My teacher said that once reduced to such a state they become immortal until pulled from it. Though once they enter the ring, they are killed and reformed countless times until I bring them out again. So yes, he is indeed suffering," His gaze lingered on where Mina had walked from, "You can all come out, I know that you're there, and you should know that I know."

"Seeing you use the abilities of the Pale Rider... As always it is quite chilling" Krul spoke a little hesitantly before coming to stand by Naruto, both of them ignoring the looks of the council members watching above them, "I wasn't all too sure you would enjoy finding me here once again."

Naruto had to give credit to those around him. The Carmilla group had been working nonstop the past few weeks gathering every scrap and piece of blood that they could that linked to Minato Tepes. It had given him enough of a view to be able to understand his wretched soul and trap him in his new prison. Naruto shifted his gaze to Krul before a smile played at his lips, "You can stay if you want, I just thought I would come here and clean up some business while you were in Tepes territory."

Krul gave a small shake of her head, "This isn't my home anymore... There is only enough room for one Lady Tepes," She gave a sly wink to Mina before twirling around on the spot and making to walk down the hallway, "Well I guess I will head home then?"

"Moka," Naruto trailed before the silver-haired beauty gave a small cough as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I see that I am not needed to step in here."

"You doubt my ability?"

Moka paled at his words and quickly shook her hand frantically, "N-No I didn't mean like that, I just meant that should it come to it I would have stepped in so that you didn't need to fight!"

"But I fought Minato," Naruto pointed to the wall where he had sent the man that claimed to be his father.

"I... I..." Moka looked down at the ground for a few moments, she didn't quite know what to say to that.

"You were trying to do well, that is enough," Naruto offered before bringing her in for a loose hug, one she could easily break from if she wished, "Thank you. Now please come home, the Tepes faction will need to reorganise their priorities, they will be busy."

Moka nodded into his chest before slowly stepping away and following the path that Krul had taken just prior. Naruto turned his gaze back to Mina and gave her a faint smile, "I did not wish to meet you like this, but I had come to the conclusion that it would be inescapable. Minato falling and my meeting of you would always happen in the same day. I must admit, I would like to stay much longer, perhaps even settle things that should have been done years ago, though I regret to inform you that I have almost no time to spare for such things at the moment. A man frozen on ice, a Cadre waiting to be punished, alliances to form and like always the dance of politics will hamper my progress with those. Bigots that hound and hound, I fret I might go deaf."

Mina gave a small smile back, "When thou hast time, thou may consider extending thou's stay."

"Really Mina? I mean we both know you don't need to talk like that. Pure Tepes females are small, but every vampire knows that they are far from children. Do not hide what a bright person you are just because of an image that some stupid man placed into your head. You, are you, do not be someone else, just be the best you that you can Mina... As your brother I will be proud of you either way," Naruto's smile became much warmer as Mina stiffened and took a step back.

Shock is what had quickly run through her. It was like her brother was looking into her very mind from standing there, "I... I see," She gave a small cough as if to right her feelings, "I will have to look into it. Though for now, you are correct, we will need to spend some time to get back into regular working fashion. A shame really that we could not spend more time, learning more about one another, though I feel as if you already have a large head start in that matter."

"Just a touch. Also, could you let Valerie know that I am sorry, I let her drawing get destroyed and I will take a little longer than planed to get her a cure," Naruto waited until he saw Mina nod before giving a faint one of his own, "Thank you Mina, I hope next time things can be much more pleasant, though in regards to your gate guards, they may have a small headache when they wake, aside from that I will have some funding sent over to repair the damage caused to your castle," Naruto turned on his feet and started to leave as the corpses that had been at the throats of the council members morphed into shadows before quickly joining into the vampire prince's own as he walked. Kuroka quickly falling into step beside him.

Mina watched for a few moments, she could feel the hunger from down that hall, something out there wanted nothing more than to devour everything in its path. After a minute it vanished at the same time as everyone else, this made her come to the conclusion that whatever _that_ was came with her brother. Not to mention that wife of her brother, a strange strain of vampire she was, but Mina could not say that it wasn't incredibly strong. She faintly turned her head to the side and saw Valerie hiding behind a pillar. There was no doubt that Naruto had felt her there, though he may have worded it like that as he knew that Valerie was not meant to be running around the castle freely at the moment.

Mina shook her head, it appeared that her brother knew much too much about the way the Tepes castle moved.

* * *

Awe stricken sounds escaped the group that had gathered in front of large imposing gates. Behind those gates was a wide open garden that cars would drive through to reach the house. Well to call it a house would be an understatement, it was between a castle and a mansion. Large and Gothic in feel.

The gates creaked open and a pale woman in a bleached gown appeared. Her head tilting lightly to the side as she watched them for a few moments, "Lady Rias Gremory and party I presume?"

Rias brushed a few strands of hair behind her right ear and gave a nod, "Naruto may be expecting us with everything that has happened tonight."

"The Master is currently out, though you are welcome to wait inside, he should be returning shortly. Please follow me," The bleached woman turned and started to move away.

There was a small amount of distance between Rias' peerage and the woman, one which increased a small amount when the gates shut behind them, no sign of anything having pushed them, nor the sound of an automatic engine. Kiba looked back at the woman before his eyes widened in shock, "She doesn't have feet..."

"You are correct, I am a soul of one long since dead, STOP!" Her entire body quickly spun in a misty manner as she locked eyes with Issei, "Do not go randomly touching things inside of these grounds."

Issei pulled his hand away, looking at the garden in front of him in confusion, "Is Naruto really picky about how things are set about?" He would admit that he didn't know anything about the guy, apart from he was apparently some huge deal and he had vanished for a time... Though that was before Issei's time, meaning he only really had the Naruto he saw to go off of. He could argue all he wanted, but they were lucky to have him appear when he did earlier, if not that Kokabiel may have had their number.

"The Master is not so much finicky about the things on the ground, it is more that the gardens are completely under his control and incredibly toxic to the touch. It is why we made such a long driveway, to prompt people to arrive in cars. I would also ask that you try not to touch me... I will vanish if you do," She looked down a little before shaking her head and starting to hover along again, a small hum leaving her lips.

Rias tossed the thought around in her head for a few moments, "Why is that? It seems kind of inconvenient, especially considering the fact that you appear to be on gate duty."

"The Master pulled me out of the Underworld in one of his earlier Necromancy spells. I was freed from suffering and given the chance to move in this world again, though I can only touch those that already dead, those that are alive will break the spell holding me together... I, I am somewhat uncomfortable speaking any further on the subject... Can we please leave it alone for now?" She showed a hesitant smile to Rias.

One that the heiress showed back, "Sorry for asking so much, but thank you for answering all that you did."

The rest of the trip was rather quite, thankfully it was only a minute longer at the pace they travelled. They reached the large doors that opened inward, watching as they opened to show Irori standing there, a neutral expression on her face. She turned to gaze at the ghostly woman before giving a small bow, "Thank you for showing them the way. It also appears that you were able to stop them in time touching Naruto-sama's garden."

"Of course Irori-sama, was there anything else I could do for you this evening?"

"No Cilia," Irori gave a small shake of her head, "You may get some rest. This has been a long night for all of us," The now named Cilia gave a small bow before her body seemed to break apart and go in each and every direction. Irori saw the question in the faces of Rias' peerage prompting her to speak, "Cilia is more or less the manor. She lives in the walls, the ceiling and even that path you walked across to get here. If one gets lost, you can ask her for aid in finding your way. Though she does grant us privacy and does not enter the rooms of those that reside here. Also, I must insist that you do not attempt to touch Cilia," The peerage gave a nod at her words, showing that they understood," Please follow me, I will show you to where the others are waiting."

They watched as Irori continued down the layered stairs down to the shinny black floor below them. She quickly lead them through the large halls until they came to a set of doors which she gingerly opened, inside were some faces that they didn't know, along with a fair few that they did.

Mikoto, Anna and Shoko were there from Naruto's peerage, along with Xenovia and Irina. She figured that the trio at the back of the room were vampires from the aura that they were giving. Though she could feel absolutely nothing from the woman in the chair that they stood behind. Her hair was as dark as night with eyes that appeared to be oceans of blood, "Yo, Queeny, do you think you could get me something to eat and drink. Everyone is just having a glare war at the moment, it is really tiring."

Irori waved her hand out to one of the large lounges, "Please take a seat Rias Gremory and company. Mikoto, I shall fetch you something small, do behave until I get back lest I lose my tolerance. Is there anyone else that requires something to either eat or drink while they wait?"

Tea and coffee was on large request from the orders given out. Irori quickly took note of them before vanishing out the doors once more. Mikoto shifted in his seat before looking back at one of the people against the wall, "It has been a while eh?"

"Only a few days Somnus."

"That was a joke Issa," Mikoto drawled drily.

"Hmph. Not a very funny one," Issa adjusted his gaze to sweep along the room, "How long until the Young Master returns?"

The seated woman who had not moved an inch slowly tilted her head, her blood red eyes removing themselves from Rias as they peered towards the doors, "He is but moments away."

"You three need to be a bit more aware of what you're doing. It matters more so now that your status as a hybrid has been revealed Kuroka, that is if they can even wrap their heads around what you are. The first of your kind, the perfect vampiric transformation, none of the standard weaknesses... Though now, now it has been shown that you have some new kind of strain. Hopefully the Tepes faction knows how to keep their mouth shut, otherwise this could turn into a cluster of fuck," Naruto pushed open the doors before examining his hand, "Though it was a trade that I was happy to make."

Naruto slowly took in everyone in the room, "Ah," He gave a small bow, "It is good to have you all gathered, it will save me a lot of time," He looked over his shoulder at the vampire trio, "Please join the others," The quickly moved over to where Mikoto was sitting. Shikamaru walking in a few moments later and joining them while Naruto moved over to the seated woman and gave her a small hug, "It is good to see you again Nyx. Your children are behaving I hope?"

She gave a faint nod into his chest, "They are, it is good seeing you well for once."

"Well everyone has their bad days I must say," He pulled away and gave her a small smile before shifting around to his lounge where his peerage laid about. Kuroka quickly draping herself over his lap. From their position Naruto could see everyone without needing to turn his head much, if at all, "Kuoh Academy will be closed for tomorrow, a leaking gas pipe caused an explosion in the infirmary. Thankfully there was no one at the school at the time, but the repair crews will have worked through the night to bring to back to the standard of quality we expect. Kokabiel is in my custody, though that may not be for long, I have figured that I may actually be using him for something and no longer able to hand him over to the Carmilla faction... They will understand though, I have trapped the soul of Minato Tepes, secured my familiars home so she can rest and made sure her attendants understand the situation."

Naruto took a small breath, "Now the big things, In a few hours from now I will be having a meeting regarding the future of the exorcists that now know the news about death. I was able to get one of the Seraphim to appear for such an event, both of you are required to be present, Lenalee was not conscious for the majority of the night, nor will she be for the next day or so, lest of course I shift my attention solely to her. Which I may have to do yet, frankly it depends on what Heaven decides when we meet with them. Now the short reason for why I was able to pull strings like this for you three is simple, Jesus became Dracula and Dracula became me, further explanation at this point in time is rather redundant, go learn your history. The why is important, I am doing this, because it is a show of good faith to Heaven as currently six of the seven pieces of Excalibur are currently under my roof and I am simply handing them back. Not to mention of course Durandal," Naruto soothingly stroked Kuroka's head, making sure to every now and again scratch the ears that rested atop her head.

"Now that I have started to make my presence known, Heaven will more than likely strongly enforce the non-aggression pact between the vampires and the church, if not I may need to find ways to push them into such a position," He let a lone gaze room over to Nyx who gave a small nod of her head, "Good. Azazel has been contacted and will be covering all expenses that were caused by his lax attitude tonight, this involves him begging a Dragon king for mercy, but a tale for another time. Rias, you and your peerage will be staying here from now on, at the very least those that will be training with us. I can not be bothered having you arrive late so you will be staying at the site where your training happens. Now, I already have the letter and sent it off when I got back, Azazel of the Fallen Angels, Sirzechs of the Devils and Michael of Heaven have all received a letter that myself and Yasaka will be hosting a peace conference here in Kuoh."

Naruto gave a faint wave of his free hand, "This may seem like information that you don't need to know, but it is important. The results of this conference will change the future, it also means that there will be a large number of powerful people in the city, though if we are going on power alone... Well we have one of the top 20 sitting right here," He motioned to Nyx who gave a small nod of her head, "This is Nyx, primordial goddess of night and co-leader of the Night Children faction. Standing behind her is Akasha Bloodriver mother of Moka, Issa Shuzen father of Moka and finally Alucard. Alucard and Issa are the two that fought against the Maou the night I was taken while Akasha is the one that placed the barrier over the entire estate that blocked anyone from knowing what happened. They are each a 1st Progenitor vampire which puts them in the top end of Ultimate Class devils in their terms of power."

His words caused a number of feelings to run through Rias, but she settled for giving a very strained nod, meanwhile the exorcist duo were giving them confused looks, "So they are like really strong right?" Irina questioned innocently.

"Each of them is strong enough to fight Kokabiel without exerting their full strength... Alucard would only really need to put in maybe twenty-five percent," Naruto gave a small shrug not really that bothered to work it out.

Alucard gave a small chuckle, "Well now I can see why you don't seem exerted at all Naruto."

"So you're stronger than them right? I mean you are one of their leaders so it would make sense that you're really strong," Irina prodded.

Her prodded got Naruto to purse his lips slightly, "No, they are stronger than me."

Akasha giggled at Naruto's words, "Only because you have to seal away your powers so much," She turned her attention towards the children, "If one gets too strong they change the very world around them. Thus they seal away a large portion of their strength. Grayfia Lucifuge, the ice Queen of the Underworld was only able to stay in your full presence for how long Young Master?"

"0.09 seconds to completely freeze Grayfia Lucifuge. I would freeze the whole of Japan in an hour if I were to let my powers out fully. I froze an entire planet in a week, not just the surface, but its molten core as well. With this level of strength I was able to land a single hit on the Pale Rider, and I am considered to be in the top 30 strongest entities in this universe. So unless I draw someone into a spatial dimension, releasing my full strength will end all life. For even a second of fighting on Earth at my full strength will leave scars that this planet simply can not heal from in its weakened state. Much like anyone in the top 50," Naruto answered rather plainly, "Without all of that, well I stand a small fraction above Grayfia in terms of strength without transforming."

Akasha clapped her hands together happily, "In short the Young Master is kinda like a god, well for vampires at least. The ultimate form of sadness beauty and death. I mean he j-"

"Enough Akasha," Naruto had narrowed eyes on her form, watching as she merely poked a tongue out at him, "Now, this is the point of the conversation where I let you all ask questions about what is happening. So go ahead," As soon as the words left his mouth Xenovia quickly raised her hand to speak, "You wish to ask about Dracul and Jesus correct?"

"I, well yes..." She trailed, not really sure how to feel at having been read so easily.

"You have been stiff since I mentioned it, so it is to be expected. Anyway, Jesus was buried then three days later when they went to check on his grave his body was nowhere to be found," Naruto motioned to Nyx, "Nyx here had taken it and made him into a primordial vampire, or Blue Blood if you will. Now he took the name of Dracul or Dragon, it depends on the language really, for his new life. This life lasted quite a long time, though it also allowed the vampires to be left alone by the church and heaven while the vampires acted as buffers of sorts for the humans that went to church, making sure that other supernaturals left them alone. Thus a weak yet somewhat strong alliance was formed in the terms of a 'non-aggression' pact between the two sides."

Naruto brought a hand up to his temple and gingerly rubbed it. Seeing his actions Kuroka moved to perform it herself, "Thank you Kuroka. Now Dracul still loved humans, perhaps it was because of his ties from his previous life, I am not all that sure on this... But he came to the conclusion that the only way to save them was to turn the entire world into vampires... This was not taken well, my mother was part of the team that went to stop him, she sealed Dracul inside of herself... He latched onto me when she became pregnant with me where Nyx here helped to purify Dracul, fusing our souls together and making us one being. This gave me his status as a primordial along with his memories of his time as Dracul plus a small amount from his time as Christ, though I do not hold the same emotions that he does regarding those events so it is hard to judge his actions outside of the logic alone that was given with them. If we include both my own time alive, plus that of Dracul/Christ, I have 2758 years of wisdom running through my veins. It makes me somewhat jaded to some of the problems that people have around me."

Xenovia took a deep breath in before nodding, "And you are letting us return to the church completely unharmed?"

"I have no intention of doing anything to you exorcists. Like I said, this is an act of good will, hopefully so that we can rekindle the agreement that vampires once held with Heaven. In saying that, if Heaven will not take you back, you are free to stay here until you find somewhere you belong," The doors opened and everyone turned to see Irori entering with their refreshments. She quickly handled her task before taking her position directly behind Naruto, cold eyes looming over those that had gathered. Naruto gently took Kuroka's stroking hand and gave it a soft kiss to let her know it wasn't needed anymore, "That said, I would prefer to have Lenalee fully recovered before we move her. The wounds inflicted upon her were quite grievous, though nothing beyond my abilities to mend."

A faint chuckle left Naruto's lips at the confusion that came across Xenovia's face, "Did no one tell you? I am a doctor, one that has used knowledge from the supernatural world and the human one, blending it together into one bundle, there has yet to be something that I can not heal."

Naruto's head snapped to the right as his eyes narrowed, they slowly softened as a smirk ran across his face, "Try and try Little Sona, my barrier is not something that you will be able to break," Shaking his head lightly he looked back to those in the room with him, "Now, any other questions?"

"It seems rather strange that yourself and Yasaka would be hosting peace negotiations inside of a devil territory. Personally I feel like an explanation is needed here Naruto," Rias pressed, leaning forward slightly to give her weak frame a somewhat imposing visage.

"Kuoh Town is a territory that has long since connected the three christian factions, until you decided to move here and enter a 'co-ownership' with Sona Yasaka controlled these lands. Now they are just on loan from the Yokai faction, just like every single territory in Asia. In fact you would find that Christianity actually holds next to no land as their own, it is all on loan from the other mythologies. Of course this is mostly due to Christianity strong arming their way into those positions. That explains Yasaka, though more than likely she will just be appearing via a magical projection... It is dangerous for her to leave her shrine... I on the other hand, well Dracul at least was allied in a sense with Heaven, I am allied with the Devils currently. So you could say that I have been on both sides of the fence, while at the same time having a neutral relation with the Fallen faction," Naruto calmly looked towards Rias, "Though should peace talks fall through, I may have to break ties with the Devils, just something for you to think about Princess."

Rias gave a small nod, "Your olive branch towards Heaven, allying yourself with the Devils and getting the Fallen to fix the damages that was caused by their inaction... You are trying to get everyone to the table in a somewhat even fashion."

"Is that how it seems?"

Rias gave pause at Naruto's words, her fingers twitching as she took a moment to think his actions over once more, "At least that is how it appears at first. Now that you questioned me on it... You have forced the Fallen into a bad position, drasticly weakening their political standing. You also still hold the Excalibur blades, while you do plan on giving them back to Heaven, they could be used as a bargaining tool. You also have the fact that Kuoh is as you mentioned it... On lease from the Yokai, not to mention that you have held at least three discussions with high members of influence in the Devil world... I have no doubt that you have moved pieces around within the Devil world to put a heavy amount of pressure on them to agree to such an alliance. In short, you have applied pressure to each side so that they come to an agreement that this is the best choice."

A heavy sigh left Rias' lips as she brought a hand to her temples to rub at them gingerly, "It is rather scary."

"This is 'The Game' Princess," Naruto gave a warm smile along with a slight wave of his hand, "This is how vampires do politics. Also you seem to have missed something, or rather you let me completely mask an event when you let me take control of the conversation. For one that wants to become a Maou... Well Rias I can only give you a failing mark when it comes to speaking with high ranked individuals."

Naruto snapped his fingers and a dishevelled Sona appeared in the room, she quickly snapped her head around and saw she was surrounded on all sides. Rias of course gave her a nervous yet surprised wave of her hand. Sona gave her a small nod before directing her attention to the vampire prince, "Naruto... I thought you would be busy tonight, instead I found out that Rias was brought into your home. Regarding that, I feel the need to have you explain something before I ask my sister; What did you mean when you said you already knew God was dead?"

Seeing the looks that came across the faces of those inside of the room caused Naruto to laugh, "That is what I meant by you fail. You let me completely take control and divert you from the reason why you originally came," Naruto lazily leaned to the side and sprawled out onto the lap of Kuroka, their positions reversed from earlier as she started to play with his hair, "God was nearly killed in the Great War, some big argument happened, Dracul fought against the Heavenly Dragons giving God time to move away and reseal Trihexia whom had started to free himself from his prison. Also yes I do know that I just gave a genderless creature a gender. Regardless of that, God infused the last of his life into a self repairing seal on Trihexia, bang newsflash, the seal is starting to break once more after all this time. It is slow at the moment, by our estimates we have two to three hundred more years before we need to reseal him."

Naruto let out a small yawn as he shifted about on Kuroka's lap, "When I said that I already knew about God's death, it meant that I found out at the start of my training with Death. He was all too happy to tell me of the arrogance of God and how the man that created this dimension now rested in his gullet. The Dream War... Something that I have mentioned to you before correct?" He saw Sona nod her head shakily at him, "It is the war that ended a dimension and created this one... At least this is what was written, or maybe that is what God believed. My training happened at the site of the Dream War, where Primus Infinitus and God's race lost to Trihexia... A creature made by God himself."

"Primus Infinitus was split in half during the fight, though in its final moments it placed a shaky seal on Trihexia, one that used the energy of this very dimension to keep it sealed. Primus Red and Infinitus Black, or in simple terms, Great Red and Ophis. Now God's task was to simply watch over the seal, yet instead he grew lonely and tried to recreate his race from the energy of this dimension," Naruto lazily waved his hand, "Though this dimension had laws that his previous one hadn't, laws that took shape the moment he tried to create life, this took the forms of the Primordial gods, after that came the pure vampires, creatures that were close to the race that God came from. Now what happens when you divert the energy that was used to seal something away to another purpose, well of course the answer would be that the seal weakens. In short, God fucked absolutely everything he ever touched, even after his death we are trying to clean up his mess."

Icy eyes locked with the shaky ones of the young children in the room, "That is the history of our dimension, of course it is extremely compacted, but it should paint a pretty clear picture. Now it has become quite clear that some of you suspect it, so let me voice it now, there was a major time distortion between the two dimensions. In the month that passed here, I spent five hundred years learning under the Pale Rider, that is why my strength seemed to jump so drasticly to you all."

The room was very quiet after his words, Naruto merely closed his eyes and focused on Kuroka's nails lightly scratching his scalp, "So, how does it feel to have this kind of knowledge. Are you scared? Do you worry for the future? Does your life seem to carry so little meaning that you might just roll over and die?"

"Of course I would advise against such a thing," Naruto muttered out, "Each of you has a strength that we have already predicted would be quite useful in the future. For that though you need to be trained, sadly we do not have five hundred years to do so, I honestly doubt we even have the two hundred it would take for the seal to break down naturally. Our predictions put it as little as 1 and a half years, we have a theory that someone is moving towards Trihexia. Fun fact, not even we know where he is sealed now."

"Look at them, so panicked that they can not even find their voice," Alucard jeered from the side, "Though I should expect as much from mortals, being told they have about a year to live, just how warped must their sense of reality be now, and people said that I was cruel, to tell such a thing to children, well truly you are a monster Young Master."

"They should at the least know why they are fighting and who is causing them to fight," Naruto answered with a small shrug.

Xenovia took a deep breath in, locking eyes with Naruto, "This, this is all a little bit much don't you think?"

"Reality is harsh."

"How can you just sit there like this is some small subject? Shouldn't you be out doing something about it?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the bluenette, "Let me answer your question with another question, should you really be sitting here yelling at me instead of doing something yourself?" He saw her stiffen on the spot, unable to move sans the shaking of fear that rung through her body like a raging river, "Exactly, you are lost, just a little lamb waiting for your Shepard to return in order to guide you back to your path. Me, well," His gaze drifted over to Nyx and the others, "Just because it appears that I am doing nothing at this very moment, that does not mean that I am not actually currently working on something. At this time I am running calculations and theories that will allow me to potentially increase the fighting strength of the vampire race by over one hundred times."

A tired sigh left his lips, "I also need to stay as compose as possible, saving as much energy as this rotten world will allow, all so that when the time comes, I can deal with the Horsemen that will try to stop us. Tell me Xenovia, how would you deal with a creature that can destroy humanity because it sneezed wrong?" A few moments passed where she did not answer, "No, that is something you don't have to worry about, Famine, Pestilence, War and even Death, I will fight each of them and I will win. Because I have to win, because if I dare to lose, than we all fail, this dimension dies and the laws of it will swallow us whole. So how about you focus on what you can do and leave what I can do to me."

Rias fumbled with her hands in her lap. All her earlier bravado had vanished, she once again felt like a servant that had wandered into the wrong room, "... Well what can we do?" She questioned meekly, a sense of hopelessness in her voice.

"For now, just leave me to do my things. I will train you when I have time and I will get both of your peerages as ready as I possibly can in the time that I have. I will not lie, there will be times where you feel as though you have been placed on the back burner, that will be because you have been. There are things that are more important and when it is time for my focus to be on them, they will have my full attention, for example, finding a way to contain my aura when I fight at full strength. Because it will be needed, though I don't want to have to freeze a nation just to win a fight," Naruto took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, his eyes closing shut as he tried to relax, "If you have no other questions, please get some rest, I will be waking the peerage of Rias Gremory early tomorrow to start training, Sona if you wish to train, be here at 6 am, that is five hours from now, with your peerage. My gates will close at 6:01."

When no one made to pose a question Naruto spoke once more, "Cilia, please show them to their rooms. Mikoto, Shikamaru, you can both leave now if you want, this talk will be recorded for a later date," He heard three sets of feet move from his lounge, already knowing that Anna would be leaving with Mikoto as they all started to file out of the room, "That goes for the rest of you as well, if you wish to go to sleep now, you are more than welcome to."

Not another person moved. The children were gone, leaving Shoko as the youngest. Naruto sat up as the door closed, making eye contact with Nyx again, "So how are our forces coming along?"

"As planned for the most part, though we still have a large number that are trying to break through the limit to become an upper class vampire," Nyx answered calmly, "I heard that you were injured earlier?"

"I was hoping that would escape you, but yes, I was careless in thinking that Kokabiel would not attack so brazenly... I had thought him to be more intelligent than that, it appears that I gave him too much credit."

Nyx gave a small hum in thought, "At least you are okay now. We can prepare an assortment of tools for you to enjoy as you extrac all you can from Kokabiel before handing him over."

"About that," Naruto interrupted, he folded his hands over top each other, "I figured that I would use the body of Kokabiel, moreover his bodies natural energy that was once gifted by God. Using Kokabiel, I wish to bring one Ayuma back to full health and sanity using the essence of a Fallen Angel."

Irori shifted on her spot, her attention drawing to Naruto in full focus, "Pardon my intrusion, but is it really wise for you to d-"

"The wise thing would have been for me to tell you about your brother Irori, but I didn't... I guess a part of me was scared of you leaving to search for him, even now I am worried that you might leave once I have healed him... Though I have no right to complain if that is your choice. At least this way, I can heal your brother and give him a life that he can enjoy alongside you," He did not dare to look back, these were his cherished people, he did not think that he would be able to stay composed if he saw the look she was giving him.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought as he quickly ran down his list, "I have everything that I need for it here already. I'll move Ayuma and Kokabiel into my lab in half an hour, at that point it will be locked and barriers drawn over it to keep anything and everything out. Kuroka I am sorry but c-"

"You will keep your promise, I know you will... It doesn't have to be tonight though. I have already waited years, a few more nights won't kill me," She put on a strained smile. Yes she wanted Naruto to her and only her tonight, but she understood that this was important... Plus five hours was no where near long enough for what she had planned. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheeks before walking out the room. Naruto's gaze following her as the doors closed.

"I... I think that I need some time to take everything in. Tonight has been a rather e-"

"Take as much as you need Irori, you don't need to say anymore. I think everyone understands tonight was pretty rough," Naruto closed his eyes allowing him to hear the hurried steps of Irori as she left the room.

The others quickly followed. Leaving only Naruto and Nyx alone in the room. The two sat there in silence for a short while. Nyx shifted so she could see Naruto better, curiosity clear in her eyes, "When you fill a vessel with power, it becomes empty."

"I know."

"No one can understand you like I can my child."

"... I know."

Nyx frowned at his response, "Loneliness, that is all you will find on this path."

"I know..." Naruto tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling above him, his face seemingly ageing years in a few seconds. A faint smile through slowly stretched across his face, "A shield feels no warmth after it is forged... Just the cold steel of the blade that strikes against it, I won't chip, I won't crack. I will become a tool, an object, a law, I will become whatever I need to, so that they can keep living. So that they can live a happy life. I will become a monster that looms over them, a figure of scorn or even the name that they curse before they sleep each night... But they will live, I will not let anyone take that from them, even should they abandon me, this, this is my love."

Naruto drew his hands up to his face and dragged them down tightly, feeling his skin shift under their weight. His eyes felt like they were to break, that the liquid inside of them would rush out and stain the floor below him. He gripped his face tight, hoping to contain them. His dry and shrivelled heart, he could feel it ache with each step they took away.

"It seems as though your power has blinded your somewhat my child."

Naruto looked at Nyx in confusion, "I don't understand..."

Nyx let out a tired sigh, "From what I have seen, there is one that will follow you no matter how far you fall... You could even call her your own personal hell cat. Earlier Kuroka left because she didn't want you to feel overly bad. She understands your position, often does she ask me the best way to support you with your plans. I have seen married couples that leave one another out to dry, yet you two, no matter what the other does or what they have to say, you are always with them. What use is some silly human ceremony when the bond you two share is already stronger than most."

Naruto sat there listening to Nyx's words, though it seemed that she was not done yet, a warm smile spreading over her features, "The others, I do not know about them, but I can not see Kuroka ever walking away from you, maybe follow from a distance, but never walk away... It is envious I will admit. Though watching you fumble around, not knowing how to show her that you care about her just as much as she does you, that is humorous."

"I think I could have done without that last part," Naruto let out a small sigh, there on the edge of his senses, Kuroka was there, like a faint beacon, letting him know he wasn't alone. He wondered if she was always like that, had he just taken her for granted? Well he did try to show her how he felt, though maybe it came across as strange. Giving his head a light shake he raked his fingers through his hair, "But I guess I needed that," He pulled himself to his feet, "Well I guess I have a life that I need to save and one I need to condemn... I just hope that they will be happy."

Nyx watched as Naruto walked out of the room, her eyes lingering on his frame. For a moment, just the briefest of times, she had been able to see that deep down Naruto was still just a child. Strength of a god or not, he was still someone whom needed guidance, someone who needed to be told 'You are doing well'... Would their conversation have changed if she had uttered those words to him? Perhaps. Perhaps she would have been able to watch him walk away with a confident stride, instead she watched his feet drag, like he was forcing his body to move with each step. Nyx could not bring herself to utter such words to him, for if she did, maybe he would feel that he did not need her any longer. She wanted him to feel as though she would be there, to question him, to make sure he was sure about what he was doing.

But now, she felt as though maybe her own wants were not what were needed right now. She could not fight in the coming battles, her presence here already growing weaker each day. The chance that Naruto had caught on may be likely, though she was trying to hide it. She could feel the skeletal hand of death coiled around her, from a wound so aged that it felt natural. From her fight against Naruto's teacher.

"You... You are perfect how you are my child, let no one tell you otherwise."

* * *

 **Omake: The things I do for Peace.**

I have learnt a great many things over the many years I have been alive. No that is not tooting my own horn, it is a simple observation. I believed and do still believe that ignorance is a sin, my father on the other hand, may he bless his soul, believed that it was a blessing.

'Blessed by a mind too ignorant for doubt,' And all that, it caused a massive argument between me and him that got my siblings dragged up into it. The shitty old man kicked us all out after that, but I stole one his books so that joke was on him I guess... Well not really.

My name is Azazel, and once again I fucked up. Well my fuck up was more me not taking any action this time. Though that may have been for the best, this has turned into a royal fuck up... If I got involved it could have been worse, I have a tendency to make that happen. I scratched at the top of my head I knew that the name Carmilla was familiar, I had a tangle with on of the Carmilla maidens a hundred or so years ago.

Met the white demon herself, or 'fair lady'... Depends who you ask, but to me she was a demon. Though she awoke something inside of me that day. Her clawed feet stepping on my bare Little Az, even now it sends shivers down my spine. The pale features of a pristine white goddess.

Of course when I thought about it for a moment, the name Naruto Carmilla came to me in a report from a few days earlier, the Underworld's new Ultimate Class Devil. Though searching further back brought me to a report that had the vampire world running around in a fit looking for their king, Naruto Carmilla.

Now I also managed to have a small run in with the previous king, Dracul... Not the most welcoming person I have ever met. A creature that even my father feared, I saw why during the war, though right now that is not important. A child made from the union of those two would be nothing but a scary person. A Cadre level Fallen was taken out and Naruto seemed not bothered in the slightest about footing him the bill of the damages.

Some of which were next to impossible to replace. Did you know how hard it was to find books that predate the history of mankind? Well I didn't either until I had to get back some of the ones that were apparently destroyed by Kokabiel's attack on the school. Countries have been bought for less, but even still I found that much easier to deal with over what came next.

The last item on the list... it was a very, very long list.

Tiamat's scale and blood.

Can we go back to the Great War? Because that seems much less suicidal than what I am about to do! Her den was in front of me, blood splattered over the entrance with hastily written warning signs, could she not maybe clean those? It would make me feel much better if nothing else!

But still I pushed on, Dracul was allied with Heaven, Naruto is allied with the Devils... If push comes to shove the Fallen could be in a real tight spot, I don't think Heaven would quickly come to our aid if we were assaulted by both the Devils and the Vampires at once.

No leaving the vampires alone was for the best. They were everywhere yet they still managed to hide their secrets so well. No one really knew how strong their forces were, not to mention that Naruto had his own section, not exactly a part of the vampire kingdom at the moment. From what very little we have been able to get on these 'Night Children' apparently they were able to drive Poseidon and his followers from Atlantis before taking it for them selves.

Now that might not seem that impressive, but we all know that Atlantis is hidden in the ocean somewhere... Vampires, a single faction of vampires, fought the god of the seas in the ocean and they freaking won?! That screams a whole bunch of nope.

The Fallen are as fragmented as possible at the moment, even still I know what I have to do. I swallow the spit that had formed in my mouth and press forward. the sound of shifting rock my only warning that Tiamat was awake as I entered the main chamber of her cave system. I hope she doesn't see my knees shaking right now, because they are. I have no room to really dodge down here, if we were in the open I might be able to prove that I was not worth fighting, but in here, well a wide swipe with her tail would probably take up a large portion of the current free space.

"Ah... Hello Tiamat, I hope I am not interrupting anything," My voice came out fine right? I wasn't shaking at all, hopefully dragons aren't as nasty as the myths, though those warnings to run for my life don't really instil hope.

Her ocean blue form shifted and golden eyes looked down at me from high above, "Fallen One, do you seek to tame me like every other?"

Taming Tiamat? Taming _the_ Tiamat? Well that would certainly be something to talk about, but for now I quickly shook my head, "No, no. I am not foolish enough to challenge you in an area that you clearly have the advantage. I am here to bargain."

"You are here to die!"

I quickly put my hands up and waved them backwards and forward, "It's about Naruto!" I peeked out from behind my hands and saw her very, very white teeth inches away from me.

Slowly she pulled back, "My patience is finite," She spoke coldly.

Ah how the hell do I go about this now? "I let my subordinate act out in the area that Naruto Carmilla was staying in. This lead to a large amount of destruction of Naruto's office, which just so happened to contain your scale and blood. He has tasked me with restoring _all_ damages that were done. So here I am asking if I could so kindly have a replacement to give back to him."

She huffed, ah that was not a good feeling. That warm rush of air, though I have to admit for such a large creature she had rather nice breath, I was half expecting odour of rotting cow, but the ocean is nice too.

"You expect me to hand my scale and blood to you?" Tiamat looked angry, dragons aren't very nice to look at when you're so close and they are angry.

"I am just trying to fix up what I have wronged."

"Perhaps you should invest in time magic then. If Naruto stressed 'all' you are expected to restore all of his research that was destroyed as well. Now how much do you know about vampires and medicine in general young Azazel?"

I gulped, that maw was looking very dangerous, "Not much I am afraid."

"To be expected. You will not receive my scale, nor my blood. I can not trust you with such matters. I would ask your view on life, as is normally mandatory for entrance here, yet I already know your answer and it disgusts me. Leave now, knowing that you have failed. Though should it make you feel better, I find it quite humorous to know that the fabled Azazel is no more than an errand boy at the current time."

I clenched my fist tight, okay I have to give the brat props, what the hell did he do to convince this dragon that he was to be trusted? "I... I need this Tiamat, my subordinate tried to start a war. Right now this is all I can do to ease the tension in Kuoh."

"So Naruto is in Kuoh... Most interesting that he left that out, does he not want me to visit?" Her voice seemed almost kind of hurt, but that was impossible dragons couldn't be hurt so easily could they? "Oh you're still here?"

"I can't really leave until I get what I came for, my race may just depend on it."

"I already told you, it is impossible for you to give back everything that was lost. As for my portion... Well I will see Naruto directly, I was waiting for him to come see me, but now I see why he was delayed... Leave before I change your options."

I put on a strained smile, "What are my current options?"

"Leave or die."

I scratched the back of my head, "And I guess I lose the first one right?"

Tiamat gave me a very toothy grin, sinister doesn't really feel like it gives enough justice to what I feel from this dragon, yet it is the only word that came to mind, you know other than the fact that she may very well want to eat me, "Would you care to find out young Azazel?"

"Very well, can I have a note or something at the least, you know saying that you will return it to him? Even if I can't give him back everything, I will do my best to get all that I can," Let's not mention the fact that you are the last thing on that list currently, it might make me seem a whole lot better.

Though my thoughts quickly fled as I watched the giant dragon shift down into the form of a breathtaking woman. Her body was primal perfection, her hair wild yet still tame enough to be called beautiful. OI calm down Little Az! Her golden eyes loomed at me for a few moments before her clawed feet stepped forward, carving marks into the ground. I kinda want them to step on me, Kaguya's felt so good, perhaps the feet of a dragon crushing me would feel even better?! Oh father, what kind of pervert have I become?

Tiamat tilted her head at me ever so slightly, "Where is my parchment and quill? How do you expect me to write a note without one?" I rummaged through my coat and quickly pulled out a pen and paper, handing them over to Tiamat who looked at them curiously for a few moments, "What be these contraptions?"

"It's a pen and paper, the more modern version of quill and parchment," I answered her.

I watched as she took them before instantly hearing them break, my shoulders slumped, "Why are these things so brittle? How could anyone use such weak things?!"

"T-they aren't all _that_ weak, it just requires a bit of a delicate touch is a-"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A BRUTE?!"

I flinched and took a quick step back as her wild hair started to fly around, "Now Tiamat please calm down I didn't mea-"

"Get out."

It was not so much her talking now, more a very threatening growl, "B-but what abo-"

"NOW!"

Let it be known, I do not run away, I strategically fall back so I can fight at a better time. So anyone that tells you that I ran away from Tiamat screaming like a little girl is a damn liar. I was just moving to an area where she didn't have such a large advantage was all. Also I am really starting to not like Naruto Carmilla.

* * *

 **Omake: Afterwards.**

I watched the little fallen run. Once he had left my den I relaxed, dropping down into a seated position on the ground and twirling a few strands of hair around one of my clawed fingers. I pulled out a 'phone', some strange contraption that Naruto bought for me when he returned. I gently flipped the top up and pressed the numbers that I had memorised before pressing the red button. I waited a few moments, "Ah, the red one was to hang up... My mistake..."

I quickly put in the numbers again before pressing the green button and brought it up to my ear, hearing the tone of something being pressed, "Tiamat?"

I knew that voice, my eyes widened a little in surprise, "Naruto... Well this is incredibly convenient. Is this what a link between familiar and master is like?"

"Well yes normally a pair would speak like that, but this is quite similar. so, how did it go?"

I smiled a bit recalling the event, "He is quite versed at running away. I did not know that my items were destroyed. You could have just asked for another."

"You send messages your way, I shall do it my way, fair is fair after all."

"I suppose," I frowned a little and pursed my lips, "Did you finish looking into it?"

"I doubt I barely touched the surface, you were in the middle of telling me something when I was rudely cut off."

He did not sound happy at all about that, I steeled myself a little, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Really? I can always bring something to help."

"Tiamat I am fine. Arachna was hurt but she is healing fine, everything is okay where we are."

I nodded, that was good, "Okay, well I am coming to Kuoh."

"H-how do you... Azazel... Tiamat that may not be the best of id-"

"I understand that you are in the human world, thus I will appear in my human form. I will not draw any attention so do not worry about me," I gave a small smile at hearing him sigh in defeat, "There are things that I need to speak with you about after all."

"I... Call me when you get to Kuoh, I will have someone pick you up okay?"

"Naruto, how hard could it possibly be to find my way around this human settlement?" Really they could not even make a decent 'pen and paper'. There was no way that they could make a decent town.

"Tiamat please."

"If I so remember I shall. Goodbye Naruto, I shall see you soon," I pulled this 'phone' thing away from my ear and pressed the red button, hearing a beep as no more sound came from it, "Such an interesting little thing... I like you."

I rolled my head around on my shoulders, "I should fetch some clothing, though this dress is quite nice, Naruto said it revealed a little too much, not to mention that the breeze comes in from the side and tickles..." I pursed my lips in thought, "Well I will just take some clothes from the next devil that enters this forest."

"I shall see you soon Naruto."

* * *

 **PA: Another chapter down. It was a bit of a long one with no real action, but it had some character** **development. Well nothing I can really do about that, these things have to happen at points otherwise the characters become rather bland. Though next chapter or so should be a bit better for you all.**

 **Are you guys liking these Omakes by the way? I mean they are kind of fun to write, but if you aren't enjoying them then I can leave them out...**

 **I am hesitant to bring this up, but I will now begin work on the pre-story for HMC. Once enough progress has been made, I may put up something new for HMC, depends on how the new pre-story is received.**

 **Also, I know... Kuroka lemon is coming so just hold onto your tits you pervs, it has been confirmed by the characters that means it has to be written now... Just give it some time, writing about a horny cat-girl going into heat and losing her virginity is not something I have practise with so I want to make it good, cause I feel the one with Rias was a just passable 'okay'.**

 **'Till next time.**


End file.
